


Meeting of Fate

by High_Serpent_King



Series: A Moment Changes Fate & Destiny [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camelot, Dragons, Excalibur, F/M, Frith, Great Purge, Magic, Perilous Lands, Royal Merlin AU, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 209,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Serpent_King/pseuds/High_Serpent_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Arthur has been raised to one day rid the land of sorcerers and their magic as Uther wishes. He is meant to find and bring in Emrys, The Dragon Prince. Yet when he and Emrys meet it is nothing like he had come to expect. Merlin is known as Merlin by his friends and family, but to the majority of his family's young and growing kingdom and the outside world he is better known as Emrys. He knows of King Uther 'Butcher' Pendragon but his heir Prince Arthur is a mystery to him. It is immediately clear that they are not friends but maybe not enemies either. Sequel to Moment of Chance. Can be read as stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes of Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther Pendragon makes a plan for the 20 year mark of the Great Purge with an intent to send off a message to his magical enemies. Over in the secret land of Frith, Prince Merlin and his friends make preparations of their own.

 

_No one has a problem with the first mile of a journey. Even an infant could do fine for a while. But it isn't the start that matters. It's the finish line._

~ Julien Smith, The Flinch

* * *

A generation ago, Camelot was reigned by a king whose tyranny drove his subjects to rebel against him. The leader of this rebellion was a young lord named Uther Pendragon whose father had been a victim of the tyrant that became known as 'The Greedy King' for his dealings of selling his own subjects to slavery to fill his coffers. He was defeated and Uther became the new King of Camelot. He had a fine maiden as his queen, Ygraine, but when she was unable to bear him an heir Uther became desperate. He went to his friend the priestess Nimueh to ask for her assistance and she gave it to him. Ygraine birthed him a son whom was named Arthur but Ygraine died to bring him into this world as per the laws of the Old Religion.

Uther was devastated at the cost of such a miracle. Soon that devastation turned to anger that quickly evolved into vengeance. He hated Nimueh and the magic she used to take Ygraine away from him. Uther declared magical practices of any sort to be banned and set about to rid his kingdom of it and begun the Great Purge. A year into his purge saw the deaths of hundreds of people that had magic, studied it or were allied to it in any way. Uther seemed to believe he would succeed in his quest, that is, until he came across a man named Balinor Ambrosius.

Balinor was a dragonlord that had command of a great golden dragon. When Uther lay his fellow dragonlords and dragons to waste he wreaked a great vengeance on Camelot. When it seemed like Uther would suffer a defeat he appealed to Balinor for a truce. Balinor agreed, against his dragon Kilgharrah's judgment and the two of them ended up ambushed and betrayed. Balinor was set to be executed and Kilgharrah was meant to be imprisoned underneath Camelot. Balinor managed to escape thanks to the aid of Camelot's royal physician Gaius. Balinor fled but he didn't flee alone. He took Kilgharrah with him and the two of them became prime fugitives of Uther's vengeance.

He retreated to Essetir and settled down in a small village named Ealdor where he met a beautiful, good woman by the name of Hunith and fell in love. Soon enough, she fell pregnant with his child as Uther tracked him down. With the help of some druids and new friends he made in Ealdor, he had set Uther up to face war against King Cenred. It drew Uther's attention off of Balinor and Kilgharrah as he had to focus on the new war on hand. With the distraction, Balinor and his new companions fled to the Perilous Lands where he managed to tame them and covert the land into a new home to settle for all of them that evolved into a full-fledged kingdom over the years. It became a sanctuary where magical people and non-magical people were able to co-exist together free from the influence of the Great Purge. That kingdom he had named Frith and Balinor became its Dragon King.

* * *

The secret new kingdom of Frith grew out of the ruin and desolation that had been the Perilous Lands. The Fisher King gifted Balinor dominion over the land and left it in his hands in exchange for freeing him from eternal agony and letting him pass on through the aid of the magical sword forged in the dragon's breath, Excalibur. Roughly eighteen years later, Balinor and Hunith ended up ruling a growing land with their three children. Their youngest son was a twelve year old boy by the name of Nowe. Their only daughter was a seventeen year girl by the name of Liana.

But the eldest was their first son. His name was Merlin but to the Druids he was known better as Emrys. Outside of Frith, Merlin used his alternate name as the one that the world know him as. It became so ingrained in people's minds that only his friends and family called him Merlin.

In the training courtyard Merlin was with his three friends as they relaxed after they went through a rough training exercise. Rougher especially for Merlin who had to go the extra mile as a sword was not one of his strong suits. Merlin was getting helped to his feet as his training partner had knocked him to the ground for the fifth time in a row.

"You know Will," he said as he rubbed on his arm. "I think you are starting to go out of your way to ram into me during training."

Merlin's best friend Will just rolled his eyes. "C'mon Merlin, would I do that?"

Merlin just gave him a condescending look as Will tried and failed to look innocent. The two of them had been friends forever. Their parents had been friends before Frith even came to be and they had grown up together as a result. Will and Merlin were practically partners in crime for their antics in and out of Frith.

Merlin's other friend Gwaine just leaned against one of the fence poles and snorted at them. "I know I would. You're too light on your feet Merlin and it's too easy to knock you down during a sword fight. You need all the practice you could get to stay on your feet."

"Look who's talking," said Leets, Merlin's other friend. "Two drinks and you stumble over your own feet."

Gwaine shrugged that comment off with a smile. "Why do you think I drink so much? I have to practice as much as I can. Practice makes perfect."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's the reason."

Merlin and Gwaine had met over a year ago when he and Will had ventured out to investigate rumors of a magical incident involving a band of bandits that used magic attacking and robbing a traveling family in the area. They had stopped in a local tavern where they found Gwaine fighting against four men trying to shake down the tavern's owner for free food and drink. Merlin and Will came to his aid and helped throw those men out. Once outside Merlin used magic to put those men in ropes and had them hang upside by their feet off a tree to await being arrested by the local knights as he and Will ventured on. Gwaine had caught Merlin doing it but he laughed at the sight and said that he liked Merlin's style. He decided to join them for a bit and helped them fight against the sorcerer behind the incident and the group of bandits he was a part of. After that, he decided to permanently join Merlin and was surprised to find out that he was the Dragon Prince Emrys.

As for Leets, Merlin had met him when he was around 11 years old. He was a boy that his father and his friends saved from Uther's knights. He had lost his parents in the Purge and had been barely surviving by being a pickpocket and stealing from food vendors and carts with simple levitation spells. He was taught and schooled to slowly cease in his stealing habits and utilize his latent talents to do some real good. Though, he did on occasion swipe things from people's pockets, harmless things, before giving them right back. "You never know, my old talents might be needed one day so I have to keep fresh." Leets' favorite joke was that he literally was made for that as his name was 'steal' backwards though people always responded that it was the wrong kind.

"Well, you are getting better," said Leets bringing them back to the topic of Merlin's sword handling. "Give it some time."

"Okay," Merlin nodded. "Well, let's get started on the fun stuff then."

"Be our guest," Will said as he and Gwaine went back a little to give Merlin and Leets some room.

During training time, they would set aside some time to practice in magical defense on top of weapon training. As Gwaine and Will didn't have magic they couldn't participate but they did enjoy watching it. There was a target dummy a bit aways and Leets and Merlin turned to face it.

"Mind if I go first?" Leets asked.

Merlin gave him the field. "Be my guest."

Leets conjured a small fireball in his hand that launched for the dummy and it grazed the target on the dummy. He then levitated an arrow from a nearby quiver and launched it for the target that missed the target bullseye but hit the dummy's arm. Leets easily lost his cool and sent a bigger spell that knocked the dummy off its stick.

Merlin just gave him a small smile before he magically repaired the dummy and helped Leets get into proper footing as he talked him through his second attempt to hit the target. Will and Gwaine shook their heads. That's how it always was with Merlin. He can be a little slow and lack coordination when it came to a sword but throw magic into the mix and Merlin was instantly transformed. He was assured, strong and confidence incarnate using, teaching or even talking about magic. A visage truly worthy of being the esteemed Emrys.

After training was all done, the four of them went off to get themselves cleaned up.

"My dad told me something interesting," Will said as they reached the armory.

"What?" asked Merlin.

"He says that he heard that The Butcher hired a singer, the Lady Helen, to come to Camelot. He wants to throw some festivities celebrating the twenty year mark of his 'Great Purge'" he said making air quotes around the words Great Purge.

"Should be quite the party," said Gwaine.

Merlin smiled. "Yeah, it should."

"Uh Oh." Leets knew that a smile like that on Merlin always meant trouble for someone but was fun for them.

* * *

Arthur was in the training courtyard in Camelot with the other young nobles as they trained. He was hacking away at a man covered in padding that was trying to block his hits with a broad shield. He struck at the guy and causes him to fall on his back to the laugh and cheers of everyone watching.

Arthur smiled at the young man groaning on the floor. "I think he's had enough."

The others followed Arthur as they left to put away their equipment in the armory. Standing at the entrance of it was Sir Tate. He appeared to be waiting for them.

"Prince Arthur," he said when he caught sight of him.

"Yes Sir Tate?"

"Sire, the king has requested your presence for an immediate meeting in the throne room. Come with me please."

"Of course."

Arthur left his sword and shield with the others to have it put away for him as he followed Sir Tate. When they got to the throne room, they saw that the king was sitting on his throne patiently waiting for them along with Morgana in the seat to the right. There was a collection of lords and advisors of the court gathered as well.

"Ah, Arthur," Uther said when they arrived. "Good, now we can start this meeting."

Arthur sat in his chair at the left of his father and his father stood up when he sat.

"As you know, in three days marks the twenty year mark of the Great Purge. It hasn't been an easy two decades since the renegade Balinor started calling himself the Dragon King and has been working to undo the attempts of safeguarding the kingdom in ridding this land of magic. Unfortunately, he has managed to allude all of our attempts of locating him and his hideout alongside all the evil sorcerers he has managed to bring under him. He and his followers have over the years tried to stand in our way and he has recruited and freed many magic users from our custody to join him. Many of our valiant knights and men have suffered over the years because of that criminal, some visibly here in this room," he said looking over at Sir Tate whose brass hand was visible at his side.

Morgana stayed uncharacteristically silent as Uther spoke of the Dragon King. She thought it was terrible what she heard happened to Sir Tate and other knights over the years having lost their sword hands to the man but she didn't know what Uther expected. If Uther wanted to hunt and kill these people then of course they would retaliate. Truthfully, Morgana thought Balinor was being quite merciful at stopping at the sword hands of his captives given what Uther was doing to his. She had seen people executed over the years simply for having or accused of having magic or being connected to magic. Some were young and poor people that didn't look like they could harm a fly. Morgana had heard talk that Gwen stumbled onto where select people were calling the king Uther 'The Butcher' Pendragon.

Uther continued his speech.

"For the last few months, we have received reports of increased magical activity involving the sorcerer calling himself Emrys, the Dragon Prince. He is the son of Balinor and seems to be following in his wicked father's footsteps. He has been sighted causing havoc in several points of the kingdom and of our allies aiding us in the Purge. Word is spreading that he is all but invincible based on him taking the name of some sorcerer in an old wives tale."

When Emrys appeared, Gaius and Geoffrey of Monmouth had told him that Emrys was the name of a sorcerer said to be magic itself that would help bring magic back to the land stronger and greater than ever. Uther chalked it up to a desperate attempt to intimidate his enemies that Balinor would give his wretched son that name. Yet, when Emrys appeared to effortless cast powerful feats of magic and rode in on a wyvern, he was giving his name the weight behind that tale. Uther hoped that his son would become great enough to destroy that youth as he hoped to destroy Balinor.

Arthur had been hearing of Emrys more and more the last few weeks. He listened to talk amongst the knights and nobles and overheard rumors flying through the city's inhabitants about the elusive Emrys. He was always shrouded in a dark hooded cloak that covered his face but showed the blue battle garments he wore with the symbol of a gold dragon behind a star pattern worn by Balinor and his followers. They say that Emrys had dragon scales over his eyes and golden draconian eyes that he kept hidden under the hood. That he had tattoos of magical symbols all over his body that gave him his incredible power. Arthur had yet to come across him and honestly, part of him was a little scared to. Many of the men that returned from facing Emrys said that they never felt so small and helpless than they did when they had come up against him and his men.

"We need to have our twenty year mark send a message to Balinor, Emrys and the rest of our enemies that we will not yield to them and their perverse magic. Because of them, our enemies seem to be growing bolder. A patrol has caught a sorcerer practicing magic within the inner rim of the kingdom. He will be executed at the start of our mark to show all those who practice magic that they are not as invincible as they presume themselves to be."

Gaius stayed silent as applause sounded in the throne room. He had a feeling that all of this wouldn't turn out as this court presumed it would.

* * *

Merlin was in his room getting ready to sneak off to Camelot with his friends when there was a knock on his door and he turned to see his sister Liana there. She was wearing a wavy burgundy dress that helped bring out the brown of her eyes and her hair.

"Hi Liana," he said resuming his packing.

"What are you up to?" she asked as she walked in.

"Nothing. What makes you think that?"

"The fact that you're preparing to take your 'Emrys' cloak with you. You know that mother doesn't like when you use that to cause mischief."

"I'm not always causing mischief with it," he protested. "I use it to do my duties to Frith as well."

"But that's what you're doing now," she said with a knowing smile. Merlin didn't respond but that was all the answer she needed. "I won't tell mom or dad, don't worry. But, you have to tell me what you are up to this time"

Merlin smiled at his sister. "Camelot is having a little festival celebrating the twenty years of Uther Pendragon's Great Purge. You can't have a festival involving magic without any, can you?"

Liana shook her head at him but was laughing all the same. "I guess not. Just…be careful out there."

"Hey, it's me."

"Why do you think I'm warning you."

Then she started to leave.

"Funny," he droned out as she stepped out the door.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the start of this story. I love to hear what you all think of how the opening was and also how the title image hit some of you. It took me a while to get it right. The next chapter will have the execution of Collins and the threat of his mother that Merlin oversees and reacts to as he puts his own plans for the celebrations in Camelot into action


	2. Executions of Plans and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther executes a sorcerer and announces a festival. Merlin and his friends arrive in Camelot and Merlin along with Will meets Gwen and Arthur but half of the meetings are pleasant.

_It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything._

~ Chuck Palahniuk, Fight Club

* * *

Merlin went off to the valley with his friends where his trusted wyvern companion Haeland was grazing. His dark blue scales clashing with the lush green grass that he was resting on. He wanted to see to his wyvern before he rode out to have his fun in Camelot.

"Hey Haeland," he said as he approached. "You feeling okay boy?"

Haeland opened his jaws in what could pass for a smile. Merlin may not be a dragonlord yet and Haeland may not be a dragon but he still felt like he knew what was going on in his head.

"A mouthful just like always," joked Gwaine.

Yet his friends didn't have that same feeling about Haeland.

"Ignore the drunkard," he said to Haeland as he disregarded the stink face Gwaine made at him. "I'm going off to take care of some business. I need you to stay here and watch out for my family, okay?"

Haeland took off for the sky as he flew off in the direction of the city.

"Merlin, are you sure that you haven't received any of your dragonlord powers?" asked Leets. "The way that you talk to and handle Haeland is almost too good for any sorcerer to have, even you."

"You know how it works Leets. Besides, if I did have the power I would command Kilgharrah to talk to me without the riddles. That always annoys me."

"I don't know," said Will. "I think it makes talks with him more interesting."

"Then you have crazy interests Will."

"Says the guy who hangs Knights from Camelot upside down in the air for hours or sticks them together until they make it back to the city."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "Touché."

Leets cut in to get them back on track. "If we're done here then we should get going. It'll take us at least two days to Camelot and Uther is throwing his celebrations with Lady Helen in three."

Gwaine agreed. "Yeah, we don't want to be late. After all, we're bringing life to the party of death Uther is throwing."

Merlin rolled his eyes but they all took off to their horses nevertheless.

* * *

The castle courtyard was filled with people as they all had their eyes on the man being marched from the castle dungeons to the executioner's block set up at the front. There was already a man in a mask there with a large executioner's axe ready and waiting. Uther was standing on the outlook over the courtyard in a pose that expressed strength and prestige to all those looking on below. At a window in another side of the courtyard was the Lady Morgana looking on at everything with a saddened look in her eyes. Another one of these executions were to be added to the long list of ones that she was forced to watch. Arthur was standing with the knights down below as they were there to make sure that the people were calm and didn't do anything to disrupt anything. He honestly didn't know what to make of any of this.

When the man was standing before the block Uther began to speak.

"Let this serve as a lesson to you all, this man Thomas James Collins is guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. Pursuant to the Laws of Camelot, these practices are banned by my Royal Command. I pride myself as a fair and just king but for a crime this malevolent, there is only one sentence I can pass."

He gave the executioner the signal. Thomas Collins was made to kneel at the block and the executioner swung the axe down and took his head off with a thud that echoed in the courtyard. Morgana had closed her eyes but still cringed when that sound vibrated against her. Arthur hardly flinched as he had seen many criminals executed before and this one didn't seem any different to him. She closed her window and went back inside.

Uther felt a sense of victory at the sight of the headless magician. He continued his speech when he felt enough time had passed.

"It has been twenty years since the evils of magic started to be combatted by this kingdom. Forces have been trying to undo the work we have set but let this be a message to those practitioners of evil that we will never yield to them or their perverted power. As such I declare a festival to celebrate taking up arms against sorcery and its legions."

Uther was preparing to exit when a scream sounded from below. People in the crowd were clearing the way for an elder woman in a cloak as she stepped forward with a look of despair on her face as she stared at the blood and headless body on the block.

"There is only one evil that I can see here and it isn't magic!" she cried out at Uther. "It's you! You killed my son! The Dragon Royals will pale in comparison to my wrath! Before your celebration is done I will have recompense. An eye for an eye! A son for a son!"

Arthur raised his head slightly at the sound of the woman's threat and looked at his father in time for him to order the woman to be seized. It didn't amount to anything as the woman grabbed something hanging off her neck and vanished from where she was standing. She was had magic, just like her son. Everyone cleared out after that. Arthur needed to check back with his father but he hoped that his training later today would help keep his mind off of the sorceress' threat.

* * *

Merlin and his friends were on horses riding through the woods as they were closing in on the city of Camelot. They had on their cloaks that they had on every time they went to cause Uther and his allies' grief. Merlin wore his custom hooded cloak that he used to cover his face to protect his identity while his friends had on their enchanted armor and cloaks to semi-cover them. They wore a visor over their eyes that had a dragon etched on it to area around their eyes to help disguise them as well. They were riding carefully and discreetly off the beaten paths to avoid bumping into anyone that might notify Uther about strange people sighted so close to his city. The last thing they needed was for Camelot to be put on full lockdown and alert. The day before such a celebrated noblewoman came to the city would already have the area under watch.

They seemed to be making good time until Merlin suddenly stopped. His friends all pulled on their reins so that they didn't bump into him as they came up behind.

"Why did you just stop Merlin?" Will said as his annoyance and aggravation leaked out.

Gwaine and Leets were wondering the same thing but they all saw that Merlin was still looking ahead. They saw that there was an elder woman standing a bit in their path and Merlin's gaze was fixated on her. He was looking at her with a calculated look.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

The woman was staring at an amulet she was wearing on her necklace with a look that seemed to be crossed with anger and pain.

"Leave me alone young man. I'm in no mood to be crossed right now."

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"No one can help me now?" she said still not looking at him.

There was then a sudden wind and the woman disappeared from that spot.

"Where'd she go?" asked Leets.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know."

"You knew that she was a sorceress?" asked Gwaine. "Didn't you?"

He nodded. "I could feel it. She appeared here not too long before we arrived. I felt it as we were riding closer. That's why I took that sudden turn a bit back there. I wanted to know what it was."

"What do you think was wrong with that woman?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure." They stayed there for a moment before Merlin remembered their previous mission. "C'mon, we're nearly there."

* * *

The four of them rode for another half hour before they stopped to change their clothes to that of common peasants. They needed to comb through the city for information about the Great Purge Festival and the feast for Lady Helen the following night. Merlin put on a simple blue shirt under a brown jacket and trousers which he topped it all off in a red neckerchief. His friends all had their own common looks and when they headed for the gates of Camelot they were passed over by the guards as run of the mill peasants. Of the four of them, only Leets had ever been in Camelot before when he was a young boy. Despite the years and everything that has happened and changed in his life, he could still remember his way around. He had filled them in on the basic layout of the city before they had arrived. Predictably, Gwaine volunteered to check out the local tavern for information. Leets decided to roam the city's lower town to listen in on the talks that the people there didn't want the high-borns to overhear. Merlin and Will decided to roam the upper level of the city and the area near the castle. They agreed to meet at the tavern's inn before sundown.

Merlin and Will walked through the upper town as they saw people setting up personal touches for Uther's festival. The two of them thought was a little funny that while all of this anti-magic activity was going on here there was a powerful sorcerer walking amongst them and no one was reacting to him. Merlin had to admit that without his cloak on he did look like an unassuming person. Will had also taken the hands of two knights himself though with the visor his face was just as unassuming.

Merlin got a good look at the castle and he had to grudgingly admit that it was an impressive sight. It could almost be called…magical if there wasn't someone in there that was sucking it all away with his vicious persecution of it. It was like a dark cloud was firmly settled on a beautiful prairie that was slowly bringing it to wither. He considered it a true waste.

Merlin's gaze went off to a young maid that was carrying a basket full of vegetables and had a satchel to her side that was hindering her hold of it. Merlin ran to her when she saw she was struggling a little.

"Whoa, careful there," he said as he put a hand underneath the basket to help steady it.

"Thank you," she said with a relieved sigh.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't want to trouble you with this."

"No, it's no trouble at all." Merlin insisted. He moved to take the basket from her.

"Then I should carry that for the lady," said Will coming up and taking it himself. "You're hopeless with heavy things."

Merlin gave Will a look. "I think I can handle a basket of vegetables."

"A large basket of vegetables," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that makes all the difference then."

Will pretended that he didn't know that Merlin was being sarcastic.

"Of course, I mean look at how scrawnier you are compared to me."

"Your head is definitely bigger, I will say that. Too bad it's emptier too."

The girl started to giggle at the banter going between the two of them. It wasn't everyday that young men acted this way around her. Eventually, Will won the right to carry the basket but Merlin carried the satchel for her.

"I'm Merlin," he introduced himself as they followed after her. "And this is my friend Will."

"I'm Guinevere but my friends call me Gwen."

"Nice to meet you Gwen," said Will. "Where are you heading with all of these anyway?"

"Oh, I was running an errand for a friend of mine in the castle kitchens. They're for the feast tomorrow."

They were going to the castle? Merlin and Will shared a quick look. This was a golden opportunity to get real insight into everything. They entered the front gates with no trouble at all as Gwen led them through the courtyard to near the training grounds to cut to the kitchens. As they were walking, Merlin heard the sound of joyous laughter. He looked on to see a servant holding a target board as a blond noble that looked his age was throwing knives at him with an arrogant smirk on his face. He was bullying a poor guy for his own twisted amusement and Merlin wasn't going to let that slide.

He separated from Gwen and Will and went over there. The servant lost his footing and the target fell and rolled over to him. Merlin put his foot out to stop it.

"That's enough," he called out.

That caught their attention. The blond narrowed his eyes at him.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Merlin went over and helped the servant to his feet. "I think you've had your fun my friend. Leave the poor guy alone."

Will and Gwen looked over to see the confrontation starting.

"Here we go," Will said smiling to himself.

"Oh no," Gwen said to herself.

The smile dropped when he saw Gwen looking scared for him. "What's wrong?"

Merlin kept his eyes on the noble. "I'm no expert with knife training but I'm sure that it doesn't involve humiliating someone."

The guy raised his eyebrows at him. "And you are? I've never seen you before."

"Name's Merlin."

"And yet you called me 'friend'."

"I admit, that was my mistake. I could never have a friend that could be such an ass."

The other nobles with him either had their jaws drop or went to glare at him but Merlin disregarded them. The one in the center had all his attention at the moment. He was glaring at him.

"Well  _Merlin_ ," he said like his name was a joke. "You can't talk to me like that."

"I think I just did," he said back not intimidated in the least. "Someone should knock some sense into you."

Now that seemed to set him off. "Really? And you think that should be you?"

"You're not worth it."

The guy brought his arms out. "Be my guest. Unless you rather train to walk on your knees."

Now he was tempted. Merlin knew he could easily take this man out but he couldn't do that here. With magic anyway. A punch, that was also within his power to do.

"If you insist," he said before throwing a punch.

He was surprised when the guy was able to catch his punch and instantly put his arm painfully behind his back. The guy was more attentive and skilled than he first thought. Will was going to rush to help but Gwen held her hand out to stop him.

"I can have you flogged for that," he said as he pulled on his arm tighter.

"Who do you think you are, the king?"

"No," he answered smugly. "I'm his son, Arthur."

He then dragged Merlin off for the dungeons.

Will and Gwen looked on.

"That was Arthur Pendragon?" Will asked her.

"Yes. I can't believe Merlin actually tried to fight the Prince of Camelot."

"I can," he said sternly. "Let me help you finish carrying this to the kitchen. I have to see about getting Merlin out of the dungeon."

"I don't think he will be let out anytime soon."

"Don't be too sure of that."

* * *

Gwen returned to her lady's chambers where she saw that Morgana was looking slightly upset.

"Morgana? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just had a small argument with Uther."

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's nothing, really." She noticed that Gwen seemed a little agitated herself. "I think you might not be though. Is there something wrong?"

"Something happened in the training grounds just a short while ago."

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

Gwen told Morgana of meeting Merlin and Will in the city who decided to help her with her errand and of how Merlin confronted Arthur at the grounds. Morgana became impressed when she heard that this boy named Merlin tried to actually punch Arthur right there in front of everyone. She often wished that she could do that to him from time to time.

"What did Arthur do?"

"He threw him in the dungeons."

Morgana huffed. "Of course he did. I would've rewarded him. Giving Arthur a whack to the head would've been a service to the kingdom."

That made Gwen smile a little. "Merlin doesn't deserve to be locked up. He seemed like a nice guy. His friend Will said that he would handle getting him out though."

Now Morgana was more interested. "Out? How would he do that?"

* * *

Will ran to the tavern where they were all set to meet and he quickly found Gwaine and Leets waiting for them to return even though he was early. He went to them and explained what had happened. Gwaine laughed a bit when Will was done.

"Only Merlin would find himself in this kind of mess."

Leets rose to his feet. "Relax Will. I'll take care of it. Merlin will be out in time to join us before we head to bed."

"What do you have planned this time?" he asked.

Merlin was sitting in his cell going over everything that happened. So that man was Arthur Pendragon. He had finally met his young enemy and he had to say that he was as arrogant and foolish as he imagined him to be. The son of the man that caused so much suffering for magical people and tried to kill his father and Kilgharrah and caused his mother's home village to be wiped off the map. He could easily see that ass of a man becoming just as much a tyrant as his father. He now deeply mourned for Camelot's future even more.

A clang at the bars sounded to get his attention where he saw a guard opening the door. "You're free to go," he said as the door was pulled open.

Merlin got to his feet and slowly walked out to see Leets waiting for him at the entrance. Leets shook one of the guards' hands. "A pleasure doing business with you."

Leets walked Merlin out of the dungeons and back into the city where he saw that the sun was starting to set.

"How did you get me out of the dungeons so fast Leets?"

"Oh, just gave the right amounts to the right people. It wasn't too hard to get someone released that only tried and failed to throw a punch to the prince and no formal charges were really made so it was more a jailing of passion that had no real threat to the kingdom, that they knew of anyway."

"You bribed to get me out of the cells?" he asked incredulously. "I don't believe it."

"I wasn't going to leave you there for giving a prat a sock to the head that he clearly had coming from what Will said.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "I mean I really can't believe that. We didn't bring a lot of money with us. How did you possibly get enough to do that." Leets made it a point to avoid Merlin's gaze. "Leets," he said pointedly. "What did you do?"

"I…I merely went around to all the knights leaving and entering the castle area and got much needed donations from them to right the wrong that their excuse of a prince did to a good man."

"You picked knights and nobles pockets?" Merlin didn't know whether to angry or amused.

"I didn't get caught. I was careful. Besides, didn't I always tell you that my old skills might come in handy?" Merlin just looked blankly at him. "Don't worry, I only took from nobles that seemed to be happy with what had happened. You know how these people like to gossip. They were smiling and laughing at the 'fool that tried to harass the prince' so I felt that they needed to repent somehow and this was it."

Merlin supposed then that it was okay. As long as no one innocent was hurt then he could let that pass. "Just try not to do something like that again, at least without running it by me first?" He was being honest with himself. He knew Leets would do something like that again if he had to.

"I promise. I'll run it by you first next time. Now, c'mon," he said wrapping his arm around him. "Gwaine and Will are waiting for us. Gwaine and I found out some things that we need to work through if we are going to make our mark in the festivities tomorrow."

Merlin's determination for their purpose here returned with a vengeance. "Good. After today, I'm more than ready to make it a night that the Pendragons will have Camelot remember just like they want it all to be."

* * *

Uther, Arthur and Morgana were in the throne room that evening as they welcomed the Lady Helen into Camelot. She curtsied as she accepted the welcome and Uther kissed her hand in politeness. Little did he know that he just politely welcomed the old woman that had vowed revenge for the death of her son with the death of his own. By this time tomorrow night, she would execute her plans for revenge.

* * *

A/N: Merlin's wyvern is named Haeland which means 'Savior' in old English. I hope you liked who everything went down with this. I am happy to see so many had liked the start of the story. Below is an image template of the robe that Merlin is taking to present the 'role' of Emrys to the world.


	3. Payback Supplied, Revenge Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin faces off against Arthur in the streets of Camelot with Will alongside him. The mother of the executed sorcerer strikes but her revenge is stopped by Merlin who delivers his own branch of justice to Uther's festival against magic kind as Emrys.

_Our duty is wakefulness, the fundamental condition of life itself. The unseen, the unheard, the untouchable is what weaves the fabric of our see-able universe together._

~ Robin Craig Clark, The Garden

* * *

Leets and Gwaine had much to share with Will and Merlin. Gwaine had heard talk in the tavern about how there had been an execution earlier that day where a sorcerer was beheaded. Merlin asked for his crime and Gwaine said that all he heard was that he was caught using magic. Merlin had to wonder if this man did anything to deserve getting beheaded or if he was just another unfortunate target of Uther's bigotry. Gwaine also informed him that an old woman had shouted out after the execution and claimed to be the victim's mother and had used magic to vanish from the courtyard.

They immediately deduced that the woman they had seen before their arrival must've been the man's mother. No wonder she hardly reacted to them. She was consumed by her grief.

Leets had heard gossip in the lower town about how people were worried about an attack happening soon. Apparently, the sorcerer's mother had cried out that she promised Uther's son Arthur would die to avenge the death of her son before the celebrations were done.

Now, on any other day, Merlin would think that the woman's threat was going too far. If she needed revenge then her quarrel should be with Uther. His son hadn't ordered her son's execution and couldn't be held accountable for what happened. However, due to his little trip to the dungeons for stopping that prat from tormenting a serving boy, he was thinking that it could be a good idea. After a while, he changed his mind. Arthur was a pompous and arrogant prat but still innocent, barely.

Gwaine did also hear from a guard that was drinking nearby that he was assigned duties during the feast and heard at what time it was to start. They had the information they needed. Now, they just needed to plan just what kind of stunt to pull for the feast. They spent the rest of the night trading and exchanging silly plans and ideas for Merlin to prepare for them tomorrow night.

* * *

The following afternoon, Merlin went out into the city's market to see if there was something here that he could give to his sister Liana to thank her for keeping where he was really going a secret. He had told his parents that he was heading to visit a Druid camp to the east to see that if they were faring well. If they knew that he was coming here to Camelot then they would've kept him and his friends under lock and key until after this celebration was over. Will was helping him and Merlin was trying hard not to tease him. It was no secret to him that his friend had feelings for his sister. Will was always quick to come to her aid whenever she asked him for help and he occasionally gave her flower gifts. Gwaine and Leets were outside the city with their horses where they would wait for them in the woods. They weren't up for shopping for girls and would rather wait out in the woods.

Will moved over to a merchant that was selling fine necklaces while Merlin was watching some small children run across the street when an all too familiar voice sounded behind them.

"Merlin?"

Will and Merlin looked over to see Gwen looking over at them with surprise spread out on her face.

"Hi Gwen," Merlin said with a smile.

"I'm glad to see that you're out of the dungeon. I checked this morning and I found that you had left yesterday. How did you get out so fast?"

Merlin looked over at Will who had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oh we know some people."

"What are two up to today?"

"Oh, we're just looking for a gift for my sister before we head home."

"Oh, you're just passing through?"

"Yes, in fact we're leaving as soon as we find a gift."

"Maybe you can help us," said Will. "What do you think Merlin's sister will like?"

Gwen started firing off suggestions that Will took to with great heart. He wanted Liana to love her gift. Merlin stayed back and left Will to handle it while he took in the sight of the people around him. He always liked watching people go about their everyday lives. It reminded him of what it was he was fighting for. For all people whether they had magic or not to be able to do so feeling safe and secured to do so. A new voice loudly called out.

"Well, well, look who it is. Ready to try knee walking this time?"

It was Prince Arthur and he had three nobles and knights with him. He was not making any effort to be subtle as he talked loud enough to draw everyone's attention on him. Merlin just rolled his eyes and turned to put distance between himself and the prince.

Arthur wasn't making it easy. "Oh, don't run away," he said with a laugh.

"From you?" Merlin could see that Arthur was going to keep following him until he got a reaction. He didn't need this shadow following him all day.

"Ah, he speaks."

"Look," he said holding back his urge to fling this guy on his back. "I already said you were an ass. I just didn't know you were a royal one."

Arthur snorted at him. "You do realize I can take you out in one blow."

"Oh, I could take you out with less than that," Merlin countered.

The three that Arthur had with him started to close in on Merlin. Will's attention fell on them and he put up the money to buy a necklace that Gwen thought would be for Liana's taste before he pocketed it and went over to Merlin's aid.

"Oh, does the mighty Arthur Pendragon need his daddy's men to deal with one peasant boy?" He looked him up and down. "I guess he needs all the help he could get."

Arthur laughed at him but held his hand to halt his men. "I don't need anyone to deal with him."

"I wasn't talking about Merlin. I was talking about me. I might need a little more than Merlin needs but I can take you down just as well."

"Really? And who would you be?"

"This is my friend Will," said Merlin.

"Of course. Idiots like you two would be friends. I should warn you both right now; I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Yeah, and how long have you trained to be a prat?" said Merlin to the shock of the crowd.

Arthur glared at him. "You can't talk to me like that."

"Oh, sorry  _your highness_ ," said Will mockingly polite. "Merlin," he said back to his friend. "Be more polite to his majesty."

"Yes. How long have you trained to be a prat,  _my lord_?" he said with a bow.

Arthur was on his last nerve with these two. He started lightly swinging his mace but asked for one of his men to throw Will one. Merlin stepped back to give Will some room. He moved over to where Gwen was.

Will picked the mace up but then threw it back. "I won't be needing that. I have something a lot better." He then turned and winked over at Merlin.

Gwen gasped behind her hand. "Is your friend serious?"

"Completely," he smiled to her before looking back at Will. "Hey Will. Try to let him still be able to walk after you're done, okay." He nodded at okay for everyone else but Will understood that Merlin had his back. He wanted to knock Arthur down a peg and Merlin was all to happy to help.

"I'll try but I won't make any promises I might not keep," he said keeping his eyes completely on him.

"Okay then." Arthur showed his teeth as he smirked at Will. "Let's see what you're made of."

Arthur swung mace down at Will but he jumped back to avoid it. Merlin always was a little jealous of how much better Will was at this kind of thing than him. He could  _always_  be good on his feet without magic to be around him. He was the one who helped teach him how to be light on his feet and he was making an effort to show that off here. True to his word, Will didn't throw a punch but he didn't need to. Merlin was subtly helping Will from behind the scenes. As Will took this to the carts, Merlin moved a wooden plank up to hit him harder on the knees then Arthur stepping on it should've done. Then when Arthur seemed to have cornered Will, Merlin made Arthur tangle the mace on some hanging hooks. That confusion gave Will the chance to charge at the prince and knock him on his back.

As Arthur fell, he caught wind of a familiar head of gray hair looking out at everything. Arthur hadn't been taking Will seriously (why would he?) and he seemed to be suffering for it.

When Arthur was pushed down, one of the nobles with him went for Will and Merlin wasn't going to let that stand. He mentally chanted a small spell and the guy tripped over his own feet as he fell. Will heard the guy's fall and he went to kick at the man's face before he could get up and effectively seemed to knock him out. That made the other two spring into action. Merlin subtly made a bit of apple slush move in the path of one of their feet to make him slip over it and fall on his back. The third guy then made a grab for Will who struggled against him. Merlin moved out of his spot and made a grab for a broken piece of a box from Arthur and Will's earlier shuffle and hit the guy with the flat side upside the head. That loosened his hold on Will who took advantage and threw the guy off him and he landed on his side.

Merlin and Will heard people shout that the guards were coming and could make out the crimson of their uniforms a little bit ahead.

"Time to go," said Merlin as he pulled on Will.

"Yeah." Will agreed. "Thanks for the necklace," he cried out to the merchant before he broke into a run.

Arthur was getting to his feet. "You two are not going-

Merlin cut him off by making a basket hanging nearby fly off its hanging shelf and fit right on the prince's head. He then looked over at Gwen. "Bye." He then ran up behind Will.

Arthur stopped at his knees where he went to pull the thing off. Once his head was free he saw that the two of them were gone. He saw some guards running off in the direction they had gone. He would chase after them but he wanted to see if his friends were okay.

Merlin and Will ran through the streets until they found a deserted alley where Merlin grabbed his friend and cast a teleporting spell that whisked them away from the alley and put them off into the treeline in the hills behind Camelot where Gwaine and Leets were.

The two of them were a little surprised to see that Merlin would transport them like that as well as how sweaty and out of breath they were.

"Something happen?" Gwaine asked.

Will and Merlin looked at one another before they snorted and broke into laughter.

"You could say that," Will said through his laughs.

"But before we share…do you guys have anything to drink?"

* * *

Gaius had watched as Arthur and his three fellow trainees were knocked down before looking out in the direction that those two ran off in as they did. Everyone was busy talking about what had happened but Gaius was being silent. He knew what he had seen. The dark haired boy's eyes had glowed gold and he knew it wasn't a flare from the sun. He had made that basket fall onto Arthur's head. He couldn't believe that someone would use magic not only publicly in Camelot but against Prince Arthur himself. He was lucky that no one else seemed to notice or there would be more than a few guards after him and his friend.

There was something about the magic that he seemed to have used. There was a reason why no one else seemed to notice him using magic. It was because it looked like it was…instinctual. There were no visible gestures made or spells spoken which it what made the magic almost invisible. He wondered just who he was. For some reason, he had a feeling that he knew him from somewhere but he couldn't place him.

He went over to Arthur as he bent down to help one of his friends get to his feet. The other two were already back on their feet though they were rocking slightly in place. The one that had been hit by the wooden plank couldn't stop rubbing the back of his head. "Are you alright sire?"

"Gaius, don't worry about me. I'm a little bruised but I'm fine," he said brushing the concern off. "It looks like Sir Menos is fairing worse than all of us right now."

He was the one Will had kicked hard at the side of the head. He was looking ahead with a blurred look in his eyes. Gaius bent down to look at him.

"Menos has suffered a slight concussion but he should be fine after a few hours. Take him to my chambers and I'll prepare a poultice for him."

"Alright."

They didn't say a word until they were back in his physician's chambers. "Arthur, do you know who those boys were?"

"No, I've never seen them before. They were probably some travelers passing through. All I know is that the brown haired one I was facing was named Will and the smaller dark haired one was called Merlin. I'll found out more when the guards have caught them and brought them in."

Merlin. So that was the youth's name. Gaius was sure he never came across that name before but he still felt there was something about the boy that was familiar.

* * *

Morgana visited Arthur as he was getting fitted for the feast with the aid of a servant.

"Hello Arthur," she said as she stepped into the room.

"Morgana," he said without bothering to turn around. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the feast? It starts soon."

"Oh, I will, don't worry about that. I just wanted to see how you are doing after you were beaten by two common boys."

"I wasn't beaten. They just pushed me down when my guard was down. That's it."

"Really? That's not how I heard it."

"Then obviously you need to get better sources," he said grouchily.

Arthur was not feeling so good right now. After taking Menos to get his head treated his father had barged in and demanded to know if there were any truth to the talks spreading through the city about Arthur being made sport of by two commoners in the street. Uther had not been happy to hear that two village boys had humiliated Arthur and further angry when they learned that they hadn't been apprehended. Uther had told Arthur that he had shamed the Pendragon family and made them look foolish and weak during a time when they had to appear strong and proud. He warned Arthur to not make a repeat of this event again. Arthur didn't need his father to say all of that. The teasing and mocking that those two did to him had hurt him enough especially when he couldn't make them stop and ended up humiliated especially with that basket falling onto and covering his head. Needless to say, Morgana was unintentionally twisting the knife.

"I'm sure. Then again, you probably had it coming for putting Merlin in the dungeons and for his friend Will to have to pull strings to get him out."

This actually made Arthur turn to face her. "Wait, you know them?"

"No, I haven't met them but my friend Gwen had. They were helping her yesterday with her food errands when you went and threw Merlin in the dungeons. Turns out that it was their first time in Camelot and you sure made it memorable for them."

"Does she know how I can find them?"

Morgana narrowed her eyes at him. "No, why? Hoping to track them down and humiliate them back? That will be something to hear. Prince Arthur going off to hunt for two farm boys to put in the stocks."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Please, I have more important things to do then waste my time hunting for two villagers. I was just curious, that's all."

"Right. Well, I see that you are more or less fine so I can go now."

She left while Arthur had his servant resume in getting him ready. Not too long after there was another knock just as his servant was preparing the final touches to Arthur's cape.

"What is now Mor-"

Arthur had turned and found that it wasn't Morgana again, but Sir Tate. He was already in his fine wear for the feast.

"Hello Arthur. I was wondering if we could speak together, alone."

Arthur asked his servant to wait outside in the hall while he and Tate talked.

"This is a surprise Sir Tate." He pulled out a chair for the man at his table before he sat across from him. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"Well I thought you might want to talk about what I heard happened today in the market."

Arthur rubbed at his right temple. "Sir Tate, my father already talked to me about that."

"Not like this Arthur," he said calmly.

"Like what?"

"I'm sure that your father already talked to you about being verbally mocked and then taunted in front of the city's people."

"He said I embarrassed and wounded the honor and pride of the kingdom."

Tate nodded. "I thought so. Arthur, I'm not going to say anything about what your father said to you. He is my king after all. I will say this that would do you well to remember in times like this: there is a difference between pride and honor Arthur. And I think that you only had one suffer today, not both."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Which one?"

Tate then got up. "I'll leave you to find out which one it was."

Then he left Arthur to think on his words.

* * *

Merlin put on his hooded cloak over his Frith combat robes. The spell he cast on the hood let only the bottom half of his nose and lips be visible to anyone looking in. The rest was all covered in shadow. Merlin had overhead the rumors of what might be under Emrys' hood and that caused many laughs with him and his friends. Gwaine's favorite rumor was that Emrys had two horns on the top front of his head that allowed him to control the wyvern he sometimes rode on.

"Horns might actually make you easier to look at," Gwaine said as Merlin straightened himself out.

"Funny," he said finishing up.

"If only they really knew what was under that hood," Leets said shaking his head in amusement. "The only thing that seems unnatural are his big ears."

"You know, you guys are this close," he said holding his thumb and index finger a small distance apart. "from getting your own horns or having the ears of a donkey for you two to  _need_  hoods."

That got Gwaine and Leets to back down but they still looked amused.

"So how are you going to sneak into Camelot Merlin?" asked Gwaine. "Something tells me that now you won't be as unnoticeable as before."

Merlin eyes glowed dark under his hood and, in a flash, he was gone. What was in his place was a Merlin hawk.

"A merlin, of course. I love that trick," Will said as he bent down to pick him up.

Will walked off to face Camelot before he thrust his hand out and gave Merlin the thrust he needed to take into the air.

"Who wants to bet that we'll hear Uther's growl all the way from here when Merlin is done?" asked Leets.

"I'm in," both Gwaine and Will said.

Merlin flew for the castle but he looked down at the city streets as he passed them. There was a lot of commotion as the celebrations started up. A festival to mark the start of hate and death of magic and its peoples. He wondered if these people truly understood what it was they were celebrating or if they were just trying to get their minds of it with the celebrations. Either way, he would show them that this was no event to associate with feasts and fun.

Merlin reached the castle and flew in through one of the open windows. He looked about and didn't see anyone so he changed back into his human shape.

"The throne room," he muttered to himself before he took off to it.

* * *

The throne room was full of nobles and servants that were talking amongst themselves with an air of excitement about them. Uther was at the head of the front table speaking with one of his advisors. Arthur was with his fellow training partners and they were pulled from their musings as the Lady Morgana entered the room looking quite dazzling and beautiful and it was clear that Morgana knew she was.

The look in her eyes made the resemblance between her and her older sister Morgause more evident. The thought of Morgause brought thoughts in his head involving Morgana. "Lord have mercy," Arthur mumbled as he saw her walk towards him.

"Good evening Arthur," she said with a smile.

Arthur let himself be calm and collected. This was just another bout between the two of them. "Good evening Morgana. It's about time you showed up."

"A necessary sacrifice for the perfect entrance."

"For anyone who happened to notice anyway. Everyone is already out and about to really notice one more person coming in."

"Well it seems like enough people noticed," she said looking over at the other young nobles and knights.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Morgana then left to speak with her maidservant Guinevere while Arthur went back to speaking with his friends who were half listening, half watching Morgana.

It was soon after that when Uther tapped his chalice with a spoon to announce that he wanted everyone's attention.

"Lords and Ladies of Camelot. It is my pleasure to introduce the wonderful singer, Lady Helen."

The Lady Helen took to the center of the room where she faced Uther who was sitting with his son Arthur and his ward Morgana on either side of him. She smiled before she started to sing.

Merlin headed off for the outlook of the throne room where he was sure it would be empty. It was lightly guarded and he easily dealt with the guards with a sleeping spell that made them drop before they even knew anything was amiss. As he stepped onto the outlook above the throne room, he felt a change in the air. He looked down at the sight to see that the Lady Helen's voice was enchanting everyone in the room to a magical sleep. He could see Gwen down there next to a noblewoman that she most likely served. Cobwebs were staring to form on all of these people. Merlin's eyes glowed gold as he focused his vision on the Lady Helen and saw that she was really the old woman that he and his friends came upon back in the woods.

' _Madam_ ,' he mentally reached out to the woman.

The woman was a little startled but kept the enchantment going. ' _Who are you?_ ' she asked back mentally.

' _I am Emrys, the Dragon Prince_.'

' _Oh sire, I have heard of you_.'

' _What are you doing here?_ ' he asked her.

' _I am here to take my revenge on Uther for the death of my son…by taking his. Perhaps even all the other people here who came to feast to my son's death. Would you like to join me sire and take vengeance together? On all of Camelot._ ' She then levitated a knife and aimed it for Arthur.

' _No_ ,' Merlin said with command clear in his tone. ' _Believe me,_   _I have no love loss for Uther or his son but his son shouldn't be made to pay for his father's crime against you. Neither should any of these other people_.'

' _How could you be so dismissive sire?_ ' she growled.

' _Not dismissive, better. I heard that your son didn't hurt anyone and I'm sorry for your loss but Arthur had no hand in his death. Neither did the real Lady Helen that I suspect that you killed to impersonate.'_

' _A necessary sacrifice for bringing Uther Pendragon down. He will pay and suffer for what he's done. Uther Pendragon will know the pain of losing a son right in front of him!_ '

Merlin could see that this woman's mind was made up. He looked over at the high table to see Arthur completely vulnerable and helpless under the enchantress' spell. The knife would pierce him before he knew anything hit him. He didn't want to do anything but he knew that this was wrong. The dagger was launched at the prince but Merlin took hold of the dagger and made it fly straight up for the chandelier above the old woman and it fell right on her. Merlin felt out and sensed that her death was instantaneous and she likely felt no pain. He was left with no choice. This woman was too far gone and wouldn't give up. He suspected that she knew that even if she succeeded that she would die. This was a plan of both desperation and passion and that was a dangerous mix. He was angry that he was forced to do this to an old woman that was likely a decent person before Uther drove her to become a heartless monster. Uther would no doubt add this to the list of things to celebrate in this festival and that only made the need for what he was going to do even stronger.

The spell started to fade and everyone came back to their senses to look upon the body of the Lady Helen. Two guards went forward and pulled the body free from the chandelier to reveal the old sorceress from the previous day.

"How did this happen?" Uther demanded to know how a sorceress got so close to them.

Suddenly, the meats of the feast transformed into real life animals of where they came from. Chickens and pigs started to cluck, squeal and run around the room causing everyone to start screaming and running around.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Uther roared. Uther's own plate of food as well as Morgana and Arthur's flew from their places on the table and dumped their contents on him.

Merlin smiled deeply before he saw a pudding cake on a table close by. He levitated the cake and made it fly right for Arthur's face.

"Sire," the knights cried out as they rushed to try and help him.

They didn't get too close as the spoons all over the room flew up and started to bang and pound against them like drumsticks. The banner with Camelot's crest that hung behind Uther started to fly off its handing and drift slowly down to land on the high table. When it landed in front of Uther and he saw that it wasn't his banner anymore. The red had been replaced with blue and the golden dragon was in a different style as it was behind a star pattern. The crest of the Dragon King.

Arthur was wiping the pudding from his eyes as they went up to the outlook above the throne room that was straight over the main doors. He saw a shape standing there. A shape in a cloak. He wiped at his eyes again as he was going to yell out about it when he saw that there was nothing there. If he had been up there, he would've seen that the shape had merely transformed into a merlin and flew off down the hall to seek a window.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked how the first real conflict Merlin between Arthur faced together was changed up. Coming up is Lancelot coming into Camelot and the threat of the griffin. Things won't be happening necessarily in the order that things did in canon due to a number of reasons that you'll see soon.

 


	4. Signs of Things to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emrys' antics in Camelot have different reactions from everyone. Merlin is confronted by his father. Merlin's life is saved by a brave newcomer.

_Life is not just about the good things or not just about the bad things. It is both. It all depends where you focus your attention._

~ Ann Marie Aguilar

* * *

After the feast, Gaius spent a good part of his time in bed staring straight up but his gaze wasn't fixated on the ceiling. It was on everything that had happened that day. To the debacle that Arthur had found himself in at the market with those two boys to the chaos at the feast. The banner of the Dragon King had been magically produced in front of them all and it was the final piece of the puzzle that Gaius needed to make sense of everything. The center of the puzzle was that young sorcerer he had found doing magic against Arthur in aid of his companion when they had humiliated the prince earlier that day. With the arrival of the banner it suddenly clicked where Gaius had seen him before – Balinor.

The boy had slightly resembled Balinor from the last time he saw him though it was his eyes. Those were Hunith's eyes. That boy was the son of Balinor and Hunith; that had been Emrys. That made how easy he seemed to use his magic make more sense. For a while he had heard and listened to the silly and outrageous rumors about Emrys that Gaius knew had to be fabrications but even he was thrown by what he had pictured in his mind when it came to Emrys against what was the reality. The boy seemed to look so ordinary that it was understandable why no one would think he was Emrys. Gaius decided to be silent on the matter and besides, who would believe him if he said otherwise? He did have to wonder what Emrys had planned next for Camelot after his disruption of the feast.

* * *

Camelot's failed celebration was not taken too well by its king. Uther's chance to show a confident and strong front behind his Purge of Magic had not only been ruined but had been turned into a humiliating spectacle. The Dragon Royals had slighted him and had come and gone without a trace to follow. Because of this madness, Uther had to cancel the tournament that Camelot was going to host in a week as a means of trying to contain how far the stories of the feast spread. The last thing he needed was his enemies to gain more clout against him. It didn't work completely as while news of what occurred didn't spread far and wide, it did spread in whispers discussed among the common folk. Uther didn't set the gossip among commoners to carry much weight to be a sufficient hindrance though.

Arthur had been a little disappointed that he couldn't fight in the tournament but his disappointment was diluted by the image of that cloaked figure he had glimpsed the day of the ruined feast. He didn't need to wonder who that was. It was him, Emrys. He knew it. He was like a ghost. One moment he was there as clear as day and after he blinked the man was gone. His father had him conduct a full search of the city and later the villages for any sign of the sorcerer that was no doubt in league with the old crone that had masqueraded as Lady Helen and who had disrupted their feast. Yet, there was no sign to be seen.

There was a council meeting held in the throne room to discuss it. Uther was looking in distaste at the banner of the Dragon King before him. Arthur had only heard stories of this image but had never seen it up close. It was a golden dragon with its wings outward and facing to the right in back of a star shape pattern that Gaius had identified as the Aquarian Star which according to him and Geoffrey of Monmouth was a symbol of great magic. Uther had tried having the banner burned and shredded but it was there with not a blemish on it. It seemed indestructible.

"Disgraceful," Uther growled. "Turning one of Camelot's proud banners into this…monstrosity!"

"No doubt the work of the Dragon Royals. Most likely the Dragon Prince Emrys," said Arthur.

Uther held his finger out to his son. "Just Emrys Arthur. He and his father Balinor are the farthest thing from a king or prince and I will not stand for them to be referred to those titles as if they were anything other than savages."

Arthur shrunk back a bit. "Of course father."

Uther then stomped over to sit at his throne. "There has been no luck in the searches."

"None father. No trails or sightings from anyone. They are in the wind."

"Sire," Gaius said speaking out. "It is possible that we wouldn't be able to find one. With power such as the ones he wields, Emrys no doubt used it to transport himself and any conspirators far from our reach. Most likely in an area in the other kingdoms where magic is still legal."

Uther stroked his chin a bit as he let those words sink in. "Yes, perhaps you're right. Cowards such as him would no doubt do whatever they can to evade us. They flaunt their evil in our lands and retreat to toast to our despair in the lands of our enemies."

"Then what should we do sire?" asked one of Uther's knights.

"For now…we must have the kingdom resume its daily courses. I will not allow Balinor or Emrys to disrupt the sanctity of Camelot any more than is called for. But I want vigilance to be exorcised stronger than ever. It's high time that we see to bringing those two in to face justice once and for all."

* * *

Over in the land of Essetir, within a moderately sized villa, the meeting was being watched by a beautiful but hard woman. She was observing Uther through her scrying bowl and was smirking at the look of frustration plain on the king's face.

"Mistress Nimueh?"

Nimueh looked up to see her prized student across the room. "Morgause, you have come."

Morgause had been Nimueh's student and protégé for a good five years now. Morgause would alternate between her training with Nimueh here in her private villa to her responsibilities of maintaining Cornwall. Nimueh considered Morgause and her noble connections and position to be of an invaluable asset that she would undoubtedly need in the future. Not to mention her and Arthur's secret bastard son that would become just as invaluable some day himself. Despite the feelings of bitterness and spite she held towards Vivienne, her eldest daughter was proving to be a worthy priestess to apprentice under her.

"Of course mistress," she said bowing her head respectfully.

"Please, come in," she said gesturing to a spot in front of her.

Morgause slowly stepped inside Nimueh's magical study. "You seem to be in a fine mood today," she observed.

"Well, it would seem that the Dragon Prince's little show that you sent about was true after all."

Morgause nodded. She had settled in Cornwall and her parents Gorlois and Vivienne had given her great loyalty of the people there. Morgause actually relied on select commoners to tell her news that wouldn't usually get put in official reports. Emrys' actions during Uther's festival feast for the Great Purge being one of them.

"Have you seen if my sister was harmed during his show at Camelot?"

Nimueh shook her head. "Have no fear child, your sister Morgana is fine. The worst thing that seemed to happen to her was a start when her plate of food flew up and dunked its contents on Uther's head along with Arthur's and his own. I saw her discuss and laugh with her maidservant on it. A little too playful and innocent for my liking but it has a result that I am content with. Uther is both humiliated and been made helpless in the wake of Emrys' power."

"Arthur?" she asked. "Did you see if anything happened to him?"

"Nothing too severe I imagine. He seemed no worse for wear."

Morgause nodded. After five years she still thought somewhat fondly of Arthur even if his father now held her complete disgust for what he had done to her kin.

"Then would it not be wise to take advantage of the situation and strike further against Uther when his pride and strength have been wounded?"

Nimueh held up a hand to calm the young sorceress down. "Yes…but not quite yet. It is unclear of how Emrys means to proceed from here. His father may lack the ambition to fully combat Uther but Emrys has shown to be more daring than his father by actually infiltrating Camelot and disgracing Uther within his reach."

"So, you are suggesting we wait and observe where Emrys takes his actions from here?"

Nimueh nodded. "That would be the best course." She then waved her hand and chanted for a new image to appear in the bowl.

Morgause looked in the bowl to see an image of Emrys in his cloak as he presented himself to the outside world.

"Emrys is a powerful sorcerer," Nimueh continued. "He could be a powerful ally or a deadly adversary. If Emrys is working his own plan then the last thing we should do is get in the way of it and earn his ill will. Those stories that your people back in Cornwall told you of Emrys and his acolytes combatting other sorcerers. I'm unsure of his motives and the last thing we need is to get the wrong kind of attention from him this early. We'll give him two months to see where he is moving on from here."

"And if he is like his father and has the same lack of ambition?"

"Then we will step in and eliminate Uther ourselves." She went to a shelf and pulled out a book. "And I have the perfect method to keep in reserve if and when we would do so."

Nimueh showed Morgause an illustration of a fanged and clawed beast emerging from a pool of water.

* * *

Merlin was in his parent's room with his parents, sister and brother enjoying a nice family dinner. Liana was wearing the necklace that he and Will brought for her. She hugged them both when she got it and told them that she loved it; Will had been ecstatic to hear that. Merlin was happy to be with his family as they enjoyed dinner by themselves though he did wonder what made his parents insist on it.

"So," Balinor said about a minute into their meals. "Your mother and I heard an interesting whisper yesterday."

"A whisper?" asked Merlin's brother Nowe. "About what?"

It was Hunith who answered her son. "We heard it from one of our merchants that left to do some secret trading in the legal lands who heard it from some customers. Apparently, Uther Pendragon announced a festival to try and celebrate the twenty year mark of his Great Purge but it didn't have the result he must've been expecting." Merlin almost choked on his food at that part but Hunith continued. "Apparently there was a dead sorceress all of a sudden in the middle of the throne room and their food seemed to turn into live animals and Frith's crest was found to have fallen at Uther's feet from one of his own banners."

Nowe burst out laughing. "That's amazing."

Balinor smiled a bit. "Amazing is right. But puzzling," when Hunith gave her husband a stern look. "Merlin…how do you think that all happened? I'd like your opinion son."

"Who really knows about these things," he said trying to shrug it off.

"Merlin," Hunith said stretching his name.

"Okay, you caught me."

"Obviously," Balinor growled. "Merlin, why did you lie to your mother and I? You said that you were going to the eastern Druid camp, not to Camelot."

Merlin was silent as he let the bit from his father's tone subside. Liana and Nowe were silently looking back from their parents to their brother in anticipation.

"Your father just asked you a question Merlin," Hunith said as she joined in on the scolding of their son.

Merlin crumpled under both his parents' tones. "Okay, I admit it. I lied. I felt that I had to go to Camelot but I didn't think you would understand and let me go."

Balinor stood from the table. "Merlin, could you come with me please?"

It was not a request. Merlin nodded. The two of them went into the next room that was vacant of anyone.

"Father, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Really?" he said putting his hands on his hips. "Are you sorry that you lied to your mother and me or that you were caught in your lie?" Merlin looked down in shame but Balinor put his hand down on his shoulder. "Merlin, I can't speak for your mother but I'm not angry with you. Not really. It's more that I'm disappointed that you felt that you had to lie to me."

"I didn't believe you would agree if you truly knew what I felt I had to do. Uther had called a festival for the twenty year mark of the Great Purge. They were celebrating to the death and suffering of hundreds. To the destruction of magic itself. Celebrations shouldn't be called to feast and toast to things like that. Uther and his kingdom couldn't be allowed to think that it was okay to act so disgraceful and believe that there would be no cost to it. I had to make sure that they knew that Frith would not stand for this outrage! That butcher believes death and cruelty shows true might and I wanted to show that Frith has greater might without having to resort death spectacles preceding a festival and feast to make our point clear."

Balinor listened silently to his son and then nodded when he was finished. "You might be surprised Merlin when I say that I agree with you."

"You do?"

"Yes, maybe at first I might've been against it. However, listening to your defense helped to convince me. This festival that Uther called for is disgraceful and he and his people should know that we would not stand for it. That no one should stand for that. Had you spoken like this before then you could've gone to Camelot with my blessing. Your mother could've still argued but I would've helped you and spoken to her so she would've given her blessing as well."

Merlin started to smile a little. "Really?"

"However," Balinor said holding up a finger to point to the ceiling. "That still doesn't excuse your lie son. Merlin, one day you will be the Dragon King when my times comes. Before then, you have to learn to stand by your decisions. You can't go behind everyone's backs to do things like this on behalf of the kingdom even if you were right. You have to stand by and defend your decisions when they are right and take responsibility when they're wrong. This sneaking around is a coward's tactic to use so you could take credit when it works out or hide away when it doesn't. I expect better from you in the future if I'm to trust Frith to you. Is that clear?"

Merlin nodded as he took in his father's words.

"I'm sorry. For not telling you."

Balinor cracked a small smile. "Now I believe that. Alright, let's head back and finish up dinner."

Balinor took his son by the shoulder and they moved back to re-join the rest of the family.

* * *

It had been a month since the failed festival of the Great Purge and Merlin felt that his point got through to Uther all right. Camelot didn't seem to be in a very celebratory mood anymore. Merlin was out in the woods of the Valley of Fallen Kings in his normal peasant clothes to find rare herbs for Frith's chief physician that couldn't be found within their land's boundaries. Balinor and Hunith had punished Merlin for his lying by making him have to go out and gather any herbs or remedial ingredients that she would need for a month. This was his last day of the punishment and he was not sorry to say goodbye to being a hunter gatherer. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were damp with sweat. He looked into the basket and went through the list to see that he was still missing one thing: Swamp algae.

"Oh, my favorite," he mumbled as he put the list away.

He had navigated these woods so many times that he knew them almost as much as the grounds of his land. He knew where most of the landmarks were and where most of the rogue groups of hermits and bandits were too. Not too many now as there were ten years ago. With he and his father traveling around here and punishing anyone around who did or tried to do harm many fled to find safer grounds to work their business but the reputation stayed. The Valley of Fallen Kings was still talked as a den of bandits and cutthroats that Balinor was happy to encourage to strengthen the protection of Frith.

Merlin found the pond where he would find the algae he needed. He took care in where he stepped so he could avoid falling in the water. He wasn't looking forward to be soaking wet on top of being sweaty, dirty and tired. He was relieved when he found a bed of algae and he hadn't lost his balance. He bent down to dig some up and placed it into the basket. When he thought he had enough, he started to step back for the bank.

When Merlin was only two steps away from dry land, he heard a loud screech. Merlin froze in his tracks and looked through the trees to see what caused that. There was no way that a sound like that came from a human source. It was some kind of animal or beast. Merlin tossed the basket for shore while he kept an alert anything that might try and jump up at him. There was a new sound, like rapid thumping, and it was getting closer. Merlin then heard rustling through the trees and he turned his head just in time to see a man running at him.

"Duck!" he yelled before he tackled Merlin and brought him in the water.

As they fell in, Merlin saw the shadow of something big swoop down from up above them. It lightly grazed the water before it rose up again. Merlin rose from the water and wiped his eyes clean in time to see the shape of a winged creature flapping its wings and rising back into the air from the swoop it seemed to make from behind Merlin. He saw that it had an eagle's head but its body looked like a lion. He recognized it. It was a griffin! And it was flying off into the distance having been denied easy prey.

Merlin looked back at the man that had apparently helped save him from getting terribly hurt from that griffin's claws. He was trying to get back on his feet as he coughed out the water he took in.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked as he moved to help him stand. Merlin got a better look at him and saw that he seemed to be a few years older than himself though was still young. He had a strong build and fierce look about him but there was something gentle in his eyes in contrast.

The mystery man waved off Merlin's concern. "I'm fine. It's you that should have all the concern. You were almost taken by that thing."

"Don't worry, I'm alright. It was lucky you came by. I wouldn't have noticed where it was coming from in time."

"I saw that thing in the sky through the trees and saw it swoop down and looked to see you in the water and you were in its direction. The thick trees must've hid it from you seeing it in time."

"Well thank you then," he said shaking the man's hand. "I think I owe you my life."

His hero shrugged. "It's alright. I just did what any other man would do."

"Not as many men as you would think." He wouldn't think a lot of people would jump to save a random stranger from a griffin swooping down at them. He offered his hand. "I'm Merlin."

The man reached out to return Merlin's handshake with a small smile.

"I'm Lancelot."

* * *

A/N: Well, how about them apples. It seems that Lancelot is just fated to meet Merlin by saving him from that griffin no matter what universe you're in. I'm sorry this one took a while to get through. 


	5. Lancelot's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot arrives in Camelot and meets Guinevere, Arthur and Gaius. He has big dreams for his future but they are sadly shot down. A griffin is loose in Camelot bringing up an issue for Frith's court.

_One of the best protections against disappointment is to have a lot going on._

~ Alain de Botton

* * *

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lancelot," said Merlin.

"You too Merlin," he said back with a small smile.

Merlin wiped away some wet hair that was falling over his eyes. He wasn't happy that he ended up getting soaked after all but with the alternative being a griffin's dinner he would take being dirty, tired and drenched.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked as tried to clear the water from his face.

"I was just traveling through this valley on my way to Camelot and I stumbled onto you."

"You're heading to Camelot?" asked Merlin.

"Yes." Lancelot then started rubbing the back of his head. "I have to admit. I got turned around in this valley. You wouldn't happen to know the way there, would you?"

Merlin pointed the direction out for him. "A little over two days on foot that way."

"Thank you Merlin."

The man then left to where Merlin pointed him and left the warlock there looking after him. Merlin thought that it was a shame. He would've taken Lancelot to Frith to properly reward him but he going to Camelot, he couldn't for the safety of his people or this man. Still, he wanted to make it up to him somehow. But Merlin couldn't think of that now. He picked up the basket and went to head back. He had to tell his father about the griffin. If the creature decided to move in towards their land then he had to have all of their trained men be ready to stop this creature before anyone back home got hurt.

* * *

Lancelot's eyes widened as he set his sights on the city of Camelot. It was quite the astonishing sight. He had seen villages and townships but never a full-fledged city. It was so much to take in as he walked through the main gates. He saw houses, shops, an inn, the tavern and that was only the lower town. He was passing a smithery when he saw a man trying to carry a basket of what looked like swords but he seemed to be losing his balance. Then a girl, a very pretty girl, was rushing to help him and the basket tipped and a sword was starting to fall out. Lancelot broke into a run and pulled the girl out of the way of it but was slightly too late as the blade slipped out and cut her hand with the edge.

"Gwen!" the man called out as he dropped the basket where it fell with a clunk and clang from the metal inside but he dismissed it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine father," she said holding her other hand over the cut.

"Let me see," Lancelot said offering his hand out. She looked at him for a moment before giving him her cut hand. He took a piece of cloth from his shirt and used it to wipe the blood to get a better look at the cut. "It doesn't seem like it went too deep my lady."

"Thank you. And I'm no lady."

"Sorry," he said. "My mistake."

Gwen blushed a bit and they caught each other's eyes for a moment before her father cleared his throat.

"Oh, thank you for trying to help me. I'm Guinevere but everyone likes to call me Gwen. And this is my father Tom."

Lancelot offered her father his hand. "Nice to meet you Tom. I'm Lancelot."

Tom went over to shake his hand. "Thank you for coming to help my daughter. Who knows how my foolishness could've hurt her."

"It's not your fault father," she said. "You've been working all day to sharpen and repair those swords. You were just trying to make the order's deadline."

He shook his head. "I never should have tried to lift that basket."

"Your daughter is right. You had no idea she would be in harm's way. I only wish I was faster to keep her from being hurt completely. Is there a way I can make it up to you?"

"It wasn't your fault either Lancelot," Gwen protested. "You have nothing to make up for."

He looked at the cut that she sustained. If he wanted to do what he came to Camelot to do then allowing this nice maiden to be hurt was not a promising start. "I believe I do."

"Gwen," said her father. "Maybe you should go see Gaius and have him treat that."

"But father, what about the order from the castle."

"I can send for someone to take them back to the castle," he insisted to his daughter.

Lancelot assumed that the order they were referring to were the swords. Lancelot looked at them closely and saw that they seemed to be fine blades that would be at home in a royal armory.

"I can take those swords in for you." He offered.

"No," Tom shook his head. "You shouldn't trouble yourself like that."

"It's no trouble at all sir."

Lancelot helped Tom pack the fallen swords back into the basket as Gwen waited to show him to the armory. As she escorted to the castle, she found that she couldn't stop staring at him. She also saw that he kept glancing at her every now and then himself.

* * *

Arthur stomped over for the armory in a very foul mood. The new trainees were all rubbish. It was as if they were handed a sword for the first time just before they went to fight with him. Over the years it had been getting harder and harder to find decent new knights for the kingdom thanks to the Dragon King. His tactic of taking captured knights and cutting off their sword hands had made the prospect of becoming a Knight of Camelot less attractive. Some of those men who suffered those losses stayed in advisory and commanding roles for the kingdom like Sir Tate but a good deal of them went into quiet and broken seclusion. Many didn't want to suffer that fate so there was a lack of good men that seemed to only grow with the emergence of the Dragon Prince. His great magical power put more fear on the nobles of the land which seriously dropped new prospects. It seemed like those brave enough to enter into the kingdom's service lacked the skills to be of effective service.

Arthur stepped into the armory to see that there was a man already there. He didn't seem to notice Arthur walk in as he had a sword and was twisting it around in his hand, getting a feel for it. He was thrusting and swiping at an invisible target. As Arthur looked, he had to admit that it seemed like the stranger was pretty handy with a blade.

"Impressive," he said drawing the man's attention.

He took the sword and put it back on the rack. "Thank you."

"What is your name?" Arthur asked.

"I'm Lancelot."

"Lance a lot?" An unusual name. "You seem to be quite good with handling that sword."

"Yes. I've traveled to a few places and learned the art of the sword from any willing to teach it to me."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Really?" This might be interesting. "Pick that blade back up," he said to Lancelot.

Lancelot looked back over at him in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Arthur drew his sword. "Pick it up. I want to see how well you really handle a blade."

Lancelot didn't understand the man's motives but he took the blade back in his hand. Arthur made to make a hit at him and Lancelot instantly moved to block it. Arthur felt real strength and skill behind that block.

He then withdrew himself. "Not bad. I could use someone like you in demonstrating to the other knight trainees."

Lancelot lowered his sword when Arthur put his down. His words had his undivided attention. "Knight trainees? Who are you?"

Arthur smiled. "I'm Arthur. Arthur Pendragon."

Lancelot almost dropped the sword in shock.

* * *

Lancelot received directions to the Court Physician's chambers and entered to see that an old man, who he assumed was the Gaius that Gwen had told him about, was wrapping a thin piece of gauze over her lower arm to treat the cut she received from the blade that fell from the basket.

"Lancelot," she said drawing Gaius' attention to him as well.

"So, you are Lancelot. It's nice to meet you young man."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Gaius."

Gwen looked at Lancelot to see that he seemed to be a little brighter than he was when they parted earlier. "Did something happen Lancelot?"

"When I was in the armory putting those swords away I met with Prince Arthur."

"You did?" they both asked together.

Lancelot nodded. "Yes, he saw me handling one of the swords in the armory, getting a feel for it and he was impressed. He wants to me to help him demonstrate sword handling in the training field tomorrow."

Gaius raised his eyebrow. "You are happy about that?"

"Yes. It was my wish to become a knight. It was why I wanted to come here to Camelot. This could be the chance I need to let my skills be noticed on my quest to fulfill my dream."

"A knight? Lancelot, are you nobility?" Gaius asked.

"A noble?" he laughed. "No, of course not."

Guinevere and Gaius looked to each other a little uncomfortably. Lancelot seemed firm and determined that he would succeed.

"Lancelot…I'm sorry to tell you this but you won't be able to become a knight," Gwen found it painful to have to say that. Lancelot seemed like a good man and it was clear that he was excited but she knew that he should find out now instead of tomorrow.

Lancelot still looked determined. "Whatever challenges I'm set to face I am ready to overcome them."

His determination wasn't making this easier on Gwen. "I'm not saying that you can't Lancelot," she said more hesitantly. "Believe me, it's not that."

Lancelot started to look concern. "What's wrong Guinevere?"

Gwen started to gaze at her bandaged hand. His concern for her was not making this any more easy.

"Only those of noble blood are permitted to become knights," said Gaius. It was clear that Gwen didn't want to crush Lancelot's hopes so he took the burden off of her.

Lancelot's face fell a bit. "What do you mean?"

"It's part of the First Code of Camelot. It was created when Uther became king as he knew that he would have to trust each one of the knights with his kingdom and his life."

"And…he chose from the families that had pledged their allegiance to him," said Lancelot understanding where this was going. "The nobility."

Gaius nodded somberly. "And since then only the sons of noble lords have served as knights. I'm sorry Lancelot but as a commoner you would not eligibly fit to become a knight."

"I see," he said in a small voice.

Gwen's heart sank seeing all the light seem to vanish from Lancelot's eyes.

"I'm sorry Lancelot," she said.

He shook his head. "You don't have to apologize Guinevere. It's not as if any of this was your fault. If anything it's mine for not checking on the rules beforehand."

Gaius found himself wanting to do something for the young man. "Do you have anywhere to sleep tonight Lancelot?"

"No. I thought I might check to see if there is room at that inn I saw coming into the city."

"The Rising Sun?" asked Gwen.

"Yes."

"No." Gaius said. "You could stay in my spare room tonight. I'm sure that you would want to be close by to make your demonstration tomorrow."

"Oh, I don't want to impose on you."

"I insist. Besides, no one has been able to use that room in the longest time and it could do with a guest for a night."

Lancelot was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality Gaius," he said going to shake the physician's hand. "I appreciate it very much."

Gwen quietly sighed. She felt that it just wasn't fair. She could count on her hands how many nobles she'd seen to be half as polite and considerate as Lancelot was and yet they had a chance that she knew would fit a man like Lancelot perfectly.

* * *

Merlin was off in the fields of Frith where he was trying to help his younger brother learn how to control moving more than one object using levitation at once. Nowe was concentrating on moving a moderately large stone while at the same time keeping Merlin in the air. Merlin was in a sitting position, just enjoying being in the air.

"Good," he said as he watched his brother. "Now, keep me steady while you twist the rock in mid-air."

Nowe grit his teeth as he focused on started to make the rock spin in its place but Merlin was starting to descend a bit.

"Keep me steady," Merlin said again.

"I'm trying," Nowe grunted out.

"Relax Nowe. If you put too much strain on your body then it cuts the amount of energy being channeled to your magic. Breathe out and calm yourself."

Nowe closed his eyes and took a long breath out and saw that his brother stopped moving downward and the rock was still spinning. He started to smile. "I'm doing it!"

Merlin's own face brightened. "You see."

There was then the sound of clapping. "Impressive," they heard with it.

Merlin and Nowe looked to see that it was Abel, their father's court druid and the chief magic tutor.

"Oh hi Uncle Abel!" Nowe said excitedly.

"Nowe!"

His concentration faded and both the rock and his brother fell ungracefully to the ground. Abel breathed and looked to Nowe with a mixture of annoyance and fondness.

"You can't lose focus that easily Nowe," Abel slightly scolded.

Nowe rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Merlin," he apologized.

Merlin got up and brushed himself off. "It's okay. Nothing seems broken." He then looked to Abel. "Hello Abel. I assume you came here for more than watching me fall to the ground."

His comment made Nowe blush in embarrassment. Abel gave a short chuckle.

"Sorry to interrupt you boys but your father has requested your presence. The both of you. You're not in trouble," he said when he saw the brothers share a look. "There has been a report and a meeting has been called to discuss it and he wants you two and your sister there."

"We're on our way," said Merlin.

The throne room was filled with people, notably Balinor, Hunith, their children, Richard, Abel and the chief physician Alice. Balinor stood from his throne and called for their attention.

"I'm sure that most of you have heard about that griffin that Merlin had run into over in the Valley of Fallen Kings?"

Most of them nodded. Merlin had told his father immediately upon arriving back in Frith that day. They had to have their people on high alert if that thing wandered into their land. Griffins were vicious and uncontrollable and could pose a threat.

"Initially we feared that the creature would make its way to Frith." his father continued. "We've recently received a report. It seems as if the griffin has been seen attacking small villages over in the east."

"Camelot's territory," said Richard. "It's been devouring their livestock and even taking a few people unlucky to come in its path."

Some talking sprung up between all of them. Balinor started to talk over them.

"The griffin is a beast born of magic itself and as such can only be destroyed by magic. This griffin appears to have good instincts to avoid coming here as it must sense the potential danger it might be in to hunt where it can be felled by many. It's chosen an area where there is next to no danger at all."

"Zero danger," said Merlin. "Any in Camelot's borders that do have magic won't risk their lives against such a beast only to risk being exposed. If the griffin doesn't kill them then the knights will."

"That's correct," said Balinor. "Unfortunately, that doesn't help the common folk in those lands. They're in mortal danger."

"What are you suggesting sire?" asked one of them.

"We'll have to destroy the griffin ourselves," he said.

One of the merchants looked assaulted. "Why? They're not our responsibility. If this thing wants to ravage Uther's kingdom then let it. Why should we do anything for people that would see us all dead?"

Balinor held up his hand. "Uther and his men would see us dead, yes. However, that has nothing to do with the villagers and common folk of the land. Do not forget, there are people here in Frith that come from Camelot like these people. And…let's not forget that most of us were like these people once even if we aren't from Camelot."

"He's right," said Frith's Head of Harvest. "I was living in Camelot when the Purge started and yet I didn't have any misgivings when it came to magic. Though I didn't want to get involved either. I just wanted to keep my head down and just live my life in peace. Though that all changed when the knights tried to round up my brother for his relations with the Druids."

"And through our intervention he is now one of us," finished Abel. "We showed him and the many other non-magic folk in Frith that magic and mundane could not only coexist but work with each other. If this griffin makes trouble for Uther, that is fine. He more than deserves the trouble for condemning what could aid him. Yet, we shouldn't allow innocent people to be the ones that suffer for the sake of his vanity. They are mostly people that just wish to live in peace as well. If and when Frith is discovered by Uther, whom do you think the people of his lands will support? The king of their own lands that would rather let them suffer to protect his ego or the supposed evil king that thought of them and helped them when he didn't have to?"

The people in the throne room who still were hesitant were starting to see the sense in that. Even the man that spoke up from before.

"The real question now is," Richard said cutting in on their thoughts. "How will we handle the griffin safely while in Camelot?"

Merlin stepped forward. "Leave it to me," he announced.

Maybe it's time to make Emrys be more than a simple boogey man story.

* * *

A/N: Sad to see Lancelot's dreams go up in smoke like that. This time around, Merlin isn't around to help him get his shot so things will go much different this time around. 

The next chapter will have the griffin attacking and Lancelot coming face to face with Emrys unaware that he is the same boy he saved before.


	6. A Magical Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot meets with Arthur and his knights. The griffin attacks the city prompting Arthur and his men to action. Lancelot goes to try and help and comes face to face with Emrys as he unloads to him a gift that confuses the young man.

_We can pay our debts to the past by putting the future in debt to ourselves_

~ John Buchan

* * *

The palace of Frith was the old palace of the Fisher King and the center of it was a great tower that extended itself high in the sky. It was guessed that the Fisher King had it to serve as a vantage point to look in all directions of his land to oversee it all better. Balinor found the top useful to meet and defer with Kilgharrah who would land on it and occasionally station and rest himself upon it. Balinor was meeting with him there tonight after the council session he just had. He just explained everything about what had happened and finished with Merlin volunteering to handle the griffin. He volunteered also to handle it alone.

"Balinor, I'm fond of your children but your eldest seems to have a knack for trouble that trumps his younger siblings together."

"Do you think he will be okay by himself?" he asked his friend.

Kilgharrah could see that Balinor was worried for Merlin's well-being. "Despite his youthful abandon your son is shaping up to be quite the resourceful man Balinor. He has the capability to move mountains but makes due with moving boulders and is shaping his legacy with simply that. He will make due against the griffin and any unexpected problems by himself just fine."

"I hope that there isn't any of the latter. His last foray into Camelot caused me a bit of unrest. He tends to always find himself in something from time to time so I hope you understand my concern with him returning there, alone this time no less."

"I do understand old friend. I'm unable to see the course that your son is on but I have a feeling that Camelot will be a strong factor of that course."

"A good factor or a bad one?" he asked.

Kilgharrah looked out into the sky at the stars. "I'm afraid that's beyond my ability to determine."

* * *

"Any of the new trainees showing any promise Arthur?" Uther asked before he took a sip of wine from his goblet.

Uther, Arthur, and Morgana were at the table in the main hall enjoying a night of dinner with just the three of them.

"I'm afraid there are no hidden jewels among them. In time…they could be decent defenders but I hardly think they will rise to be a champion of the kingdom."

"Well not everyone can be as blessed as you are Arthur," said Morgana.

"Thank you Morgana," he said smugly.

"That wasn't a compliment," she responded.

"Morgana," Uther said in a disciplinary tone. She settled herself down and went back to eating in silence. "Continue Arthur."

Arthur stopped glaring at Morgana and turned back to his father. "There are nine new recruits in all but as I said they're hardly made to be an elite force."

"I'm afraid that we can't afford to picky now. These times are getting harder and our army can't be short of knights. Even mediocre knights are better than none."

"I suppose you're right." Arthur wanted to argue more but he supposed that any kind of knights were better than none. "I've set up a demonstration tomorrow with a volunteer that I saw who seemed to know how to really handle a sword. I'm hoping it might help with teaching the recruits to use one."

"Whatever you believe may help. We'll be needing it soon I fear. There have been reports of some sort of big beast attacking some of the villages. I ordered some men to destroy it but it might open the way for more trouble to come and take advantage. With the failure at the festival the Dragon Royals might decide to take further advantage. Camelot will be needing the men."

"I agree," said Arthur.

* * *

Merlin read the report as his friends and siblings helped him get ready. It seemed the griffin attacked two villages in Camelot so far and had been sighted close to a third one. So far, over twenty people have been killed by its rampage and he knew that the number would only grow if it continued.

"Merlin?" said Liana. "Are you sure that you can handle this griffin by yourself?"

"Yeah," said Nowe. "Shouldn't you have some Paladins with you? Maybe Leets should go along and help you?"

Merlin smiled at his sister and brother. "No. Don't worry you two. I'll be fine. It's just a griffin."

"And Kilgharrah is just a dragon but that doesn't mean that he can't chomp you up and spit you out," said Liana with some bite herself.

"I don't think I would be too his liking," he joked.

"Merlin," Liana scolded.

He sobered at her tone. "Liana, I'll be fine. Don't worry," he said as he put his cloak on. "Emrys is more than capable of it and I'll be faster by myself." He then put the hood over his face.

"I wish I could see him work," Nowe said looking up in admiration at his brother.

Merlin smiled as he went and put a hand over his shoulder. "One day, you will. I'll be looking forward to the day that my little brother will be with me...if you can ever manage to not drop me at the drop of a hat."

Nowe swatted Merlin's hand away with a sour face that only made both his brother and sister laugh a little to themselves before he smiled at them.

"Merlin," Gwaine said as he broke up the love between the Ambrosius siblings. "Haeland is ready."

"Right," he nodded.

Gwaine have him a one armed hug while Leets gave him a firm handshake. Will went over and gave him a hard hug and gave him the small sack of supplies.

"We'll toast when I get back," he said before saddled onto his wyvern's back. "Let's head off Haeland."

Haeland roared before he beat his wings and then they took off.

"Merlin," Liana whispered to herself.

"Liana," Will said as he went over to her. He had heard her. "If you are concerned then you should save it for who really needs it."

"Who's that?"

"The griffin," he responded with a smile. "It doesn't stand a chance against him."

Liana smiled and then gave him a small kiss on the cheek before she headed back for the castle. Gwaine and Leets patted Will on the back and they took off for the tavern in town in jeers and triumphant laughter. Nowe was standing alone there shaking his head at all of them.

"I wonder if I'll be that mad in a few years," he mumbled before he headed off for the castle himself.

* * *

Lancelot stepped out into the training courtyard where he saw that some men were already gathered. They were dressed in fine mail and armor plates as they were assembled about and seemed to be talking with one another or were practicing solely. The area had targets, parry poles and training dummies spread about. He'd never seen a real training area before. Lancelot saw that Gwen was there along with another woman who he guessed was the Lady Morgana who she was the maidservant to. He caught Guinevere pointing him out to her and she leaned in to say something to Guinevere and even from where he was he could see that her face went a little flushed. He saw that Arthur was there too and was waiting on him as he sighed at the sight of him.

"Good, you're here," he smiled. He then called for the attention of his men. "I've brought this man here to help with a demonstration on sword handling."

"It's nice to meet you all," he said to the men.

"Catch," Arthur then threw a sword to him that Lancelot caught almost gracefully. "Impressive start. Do you mind demonstrating that handling I saw yesterday?"

"Of course." Lancelot then started to spin and thrust his sword about as he did when he first got a handle on one of these armory swords the previous day. He had never handled swords this fine before and he didn't know if he would ever get a chance to again so he took a brief feel to it yesterday and now here he is. In the royal training field being asked by the Prince of Camelot to show some of his techniques to other knights in training. It wasn't quite what he wanted but it was doing just fine.

When he finished his movements, Arthur took Lancelot's arm and held his hand out to show the men. "Look at how he angles his wrist and his grip on the hilt. It's firm and strong but flexible to respond to blows that may came at him from the front."

Lancelot noticed some of the men actually try to fix the grips on their own swords.

Morgana leaned in to Guinevere. "That was impressive."

"Yes…it was," Gwen said as she looked on. Lancelot seemed to be handling the attention and pressure well enough.

"Gwen, just so you know, I was talking about the way he handled the sword," she said teasingly.

"Of course I knew that."

Morgana smiled to herself. It was clear that Gwen was taken by this fellow and Morgana could understand why. Lancelot seemed to be a good, kind, strong but humble man. The makings of a hero of old fairy tales that her mother used to tell her when she was a little girl.

"Lancelot?" Arthur then asked.

"Sire?"

"I know you know how to block a hit but how are you in sparring?"

"I'm afraid that I can't say sire. You and I might have different opinions on what may be good or bad when it comes to sparring."

Arthur raised his eyes. "Really? Well, who taught you how to fight?"

"It wasn't any one person sire. I learned from anyone willing to teach me anything in my travels. It wasn't much but I made do with what I had."

At that, many of the nobles assembled had sneers come up on their faces. It was obvious that the man was a commoner to them but now it seems that he was a lowly peasant as well.

"Then, clearly, this is all a waste of time," one of them said. "What could a poor peasant like him really help in teaching us?"

There was a bit of snorting and unhidden snickering coming up from a few of the others.

Gwen saw that Lancelot's mood was dropping at the snide remark and she glared at the man slightly for saying something like that to him. Morgana noticed it and agreed full well considering that he saw that he was one of the ones who had to correct his holding after Lancelot's demonstration. Lancelot showed more promise than any of them and here one of these imbeciles was trying to humiliate him in front of the others and in front of Gwen.

"Lord Wyck, perhaps then you should show Lancelot the way a true noble fights? I'm sure that a peasant like him could only benefit from a sparring with you." Morgana tried not to smile when Lord Wyck seemed to fall to her wills.

"Perhaps you are right my lady."

"Morgana," Arthur scolded.

"I don't wish for any trouble," Lancelot said trying to defuse the tension.

"No, I insist," Lord Wyck said stepping forward. "Why don't you try to prove that you are worth any of our time?"

Lancelot just stood there and looked back unflinchingly at Wyck's glares.

"You don't have to prove anything Lancelot," Gwen said.

"Silence maid!" Wyck said pointing his sword at her. "This doesn't concern you."

At that, Lancelot's expression changed to a glare that he directed at Wyck.

"You're right, it concerns us Wyck so leave between us."

Wyck looked amused. "Oh, so you have some fight in you after all. Then let's see it."

"Very well. You did insist."

Arthur rolled his eyes but he stood back and let them have room. Wyck came at Lancelot but he blocked it as skillfully as he blocked Arthur's blow yesterday. Lancelot then took his own hit but Wyck managed to barely block it without taking a step back. Wyck tried coming at Lancelot with everything he had but Lancelot rendered his blows useless. Wyck then went at Lancelot's side and landed a kick for his ankle when he raised his sword to block him. Lancelot dropped to one knee to Wyck's delight. Lancelot threw himself at Wyck and made him drop down to his back. Lancelot then got to his feet, putting the weight on his untouched ankle as he held Wyck at swordpoint.

The crowd assembled were both shocked and speechless. Arthur shook his head. What was it with commoners these days? Just a month ago, he and some other nobles were overpowered by two villagers in the marketplace and now this one not only held his own but defeated Wyck in front of all of them. Gwen still thought it was unfair. Lancelot more than proved himself worthy with a sword and yet it would be that scoundrel Wyck that would go on to become a knight and Lancelot would be looked at with an upturned nose. Morgana shared in Gwen's thoughts.

Wyck moved away and quickly got to his feet. "That man should be thrown in the dungeon," Wyck said pointing at him.

"Sire?" one of the others asked.

Arthur stayed where he stood. Any other time, yes, he would agree but something was keeping him from doing so.

But before anything could be done, the warning bells rung.

* * *

The griffin had swooped down at a guard on the front walls. One of the commanding guards sent for a message to be sent to the castle as the rest of them tried to fend the creature off. They tried to send their spears into its body but they snapped and broke before any sort of penetration could be made. It roared and struck at them with its paws. The commander soon found his ways into its jaws as it tore him to pieces.

Arthur and the others in the training courtyard minus Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot had run into the city to combat the beast. Arthur had instructed Lancelot to stay with Morgana and her maidservant and keep them safe. He accepted it almost immediately. Now Arthur could focus on the beast in front of his eyes completely. It looked like nothing he had ever seen before. It's head was that of a bird but its body was much like a lion's. It slashed and whacked against anyone that tried to approach it. There were bodies of citizens and soldiers about with evidence of the creature's involvement clearly present.

"Surround it!" he ordered.

The men surrounded the griffin as it seemed to grow a bit disoriented by being surrounded at all sides. Arthur saw some men coming with crossbows and ordered them to be ready.

"Fire!" he commanded.

The bolts struck at the griffin but it didn't seem to falter in its movements in the slightest. In fact, it only seemed more angry and agitated. Arthur made a swipe at it with his sword and it didn't seem to graze it. Wyck jumped forward and tried to jab the beast at its neck with it distracted by Arthur's hit. The blow didn't bother it but its attention was now off Arthur and on him. The beast pounced on Wyck and started to maul into him. Blood started to spatter everywhere. A soldier threw a torch at it which caused it to roar out in anger. Spears were thrown at it from all sides and the beast brought its wings out and took for the sky. It flew out of the city for the trees in the nearby forest.

* * *

Merlin rode his wyvern Haeland to where the griffin had attacked last. He walked through it in his Merlin persona and was sympathetic for all the damage that was around. Not to mention the fear that these people must've gone through as they experienced it happening. He asked a few people which direction that the creature took off and a timid boy pointed it out for him. Merlin searched in that direction on Haeland when a bit of red showed out in the green woods. Merlin touched down to see that it was from uniforms of dead knights and soldiers. They looked like they had been mauled and torn apart by a wild animal.

"The griffin," he said as he looked at them. "They didn't stand a chance."

Merlin cast a spell on the area and saw a vapor sort of image of the griffin as it tore the men apart and then took off into the sky. Merlin considered the direction and realized that these knights and soldiers had changed its course. The griffin had flown for the city of Camelot itself. It was probably there now. He better move.

* * *

Arthur entered the throne room to see his irate father's face drop from angry to concerned at the sight of him.

"Arthur, you're alright?"

"I'm fine father. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for a good deal of the men."

"But their sacrifice wasn't in vain. The creature has fled and now all that remains is for us to destroy it before it returns."

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple sire."

Uther looked over at the physician. "Gaius?"

"I believe I've identified what the creature is. I believe it to be a griffin."

"A griffin?" asked Arthur. He had never heard of it before.

"It's a magical creature that has the wings and head of an eagle but the body of a lion. And unfortunately, we won't be able to destroy it."

"That can't be," Uther protested.

"Sire, the griffin is a creature born from magic and…unfortunately it can only be destroyed by magic."

Uther started to shake his head furiously. "No Gaius. This is a creature of flesh and blood like any other and we will destroy it like any other creature."

Arthur thought back on their previous assault. "I don't think so Father."

"What do you mean?"

"The griffin. None of our weapons seem to do any damage. I couldn't see a moment during the battle where we had even wounded it."

"That can't be true! It retreated because you and your men drove it away!"

"I don't think we did. What if Gaius is right."

"No…magic is out of the question. Now, I will not hear any more of this! Arthur, you will lead our men and seek out and destroy the griffin now before it has a chance to recover and attack the city again. No more talk of calling on magic and that is my final word!"

Arthur settled himself down and then nodded. "Yes Father. I'll prepare the men and leave immediately."

Everyone in the room started to scatter away and Gaius started to head back to his chambers but he heard his name called and stopped in his tracks. He saw that it was Morgana and Guinevere.

"Gaius, is what you said true?" Morgana asked.

He nodded. "Yes. That griffin won't be destroyed by any weapons or warriors we send at it. Magic is the only thing that can destroy it."

Gwen shook her head. "But if Arthur takes all those men and confronts the griffin again-" she started.

"Then they all will likely die," he finished. "They're all riding off to their doom."

"There has to be something we can do," Morgana protested. Arthur may be a frequent pain but she didn't want to see him dead.

"No. Nothing we can do," said Gaius. "Only a magic user stands a chance but any who would have the skill to stop the creature are either not in the kingdom or will not aid us."

"You mean people like the Dragon King and Prince and all of their followers," said Morgana with a bit of annoyance clear in her tone. She knew that Uther was always unreasonable whenever magic came up and now it looks like they were going to pay the price for it. It looked like it would be Arthur who would end up being the first one that did.

"Yes. But the chance that they will do anything on this matter is slim to none," said Gaius. "There is nothing we can do now but see that the people are well protected from the griffin's reach."

Lancelot was around the corner. He heard everything they said and he found that he couldn't stay here and let all those men just ride out to die for a lost cause.

* * *

Lancelot didn't know what he could do out here in the woods but he knew it would be more than staying behind in the castle. He heard the distant sounds of branches breaking and that of horses frantically crying out. Mixed in were the cries of men and of the griffin. Lancelot ran off and his heart sped up when the noises got louder. He passed the brush to find that there were bodies of the men sent off with Arthur all around. They looked either dead or close to death. Lancelot saw that the prince was not among them. There was more shrieking and sounds of people still fighting against the creature so there was a chance that Arthur was there. There was still time to do something. Before he could take off for it, Lancelot came upon a lone horse that hadn't run off or been killed and was just standing there. Next to the horse was a body of one of the knights and he was holding a spear that didn't look damaged. Lancelot took it and mounted the horse and hurried off for the noise where he saw Arthur with his sword out staring down the beast as it leered at him.

In the sky, Merlin could make out the city in the distance. It was dark but he still could make out that there was a great degree of smoke from some severe fires that had been extinguished so that meant that the griffin had either long passed or shortly passed through. Merlin was going to investigate when he heard a screech coming from the trees below. He looked down to make out a great shape moving through the woods below.

"Down Haeland," he said.

His wyvern lightly screeched as he began his descent. He made out that there was someone trying to fight off the griffin. Merlin focused his gaze and saw that it was a man in Camelot's colors and in armor so it had to be a knight. The knight was then launched off to the side by a swipe of the griffin's paws. Merlin was about to strike at the beast when he heard the hooves of a speeding horse. He looked off to see that it was a man on a horse with a spear heading for the griffin. He saw that this man wasn't a knight or even a soldier. He was dressed in ordinary clothes. Merlin saw that the griffin looked set to make the man his prey and he quickly conjured up a spell that had vines from the surrounding trees move and wrap around the griffin like snakes. They bound its legs, wings and even its head like a ravage beast in a cage. Merlin then quickly chanted a spell to infuse the man's spear with power and the stranger drove it straight in between the eyes of the bound creature.

The griffin was hit and it howled in pain before the magic within the spear flooded into its being and it vanished in a flash of light. In that light, Merlin got a better look at the man on horseback and realized that he knew him.

Lancelot had been shocked, that went unsaid. At the sight of Arthur being batted away like a rag doll he charged for the griffin at top speed. He felt that if he didn't take its full attention off of Arthur then the griffin would make him his next bit of prey. Lancelot thought it strange when he saw that it was tangled in vines the closer he got but he didn't stop. Not even when he saw the spear in his hand glow with blue light. He just flung the spear right at the griffin's head and saw that it was most effective. The light poured from the spear into the beast and it disappeared in a matching hue of blue light. That was magic! It had to be. He suddenly remembered Gaius telling them all that magic was the only thing that could stop the creature. But how did it happen? He wasn't any sorcerer so it wasn't him.

"I'm truly torn in believing that you are either very brave or very foolish my friend."

Lancelot snapped out of his thoughts and looked around for the owner of that voice. "Who's there? Show yourself please."

"Please? My…polite as well. You are indeed something." Lancelot still didn't seem to see anyone in the darkness of the woods. "Up here."

Lancelot looked up to see a winged creature, a wyvern he believes they are called, hovering over him and there was someone on it. He was shrouded in a hooded cloak.

"Did you do all that?" he asked as the wyvern started to descend towards him. "Did you enchant the spear?"

The wyvern landed fully and he dismounted from it. "I did."

"Well, thank you. If you hadn't then the griffin would've most likely killed me."

"Slaughtered being the more accurate term. So you are aware it was a griffin. Did you also know that magic is the only way to stop it?"

"Yes I did. I knew I wouldn't kill it but I could take its attention away from the Prince."

Merlin looked over at the distance and saw that it was indeed Prince Arthur. He looked just the same from their last meeting though he thinks he prefers him quiet and knocked out on the ground.

"Like I said, very brave or very foolish. Still, good thrust though. You managed to help me take down the griffin with minimal effort than I would've had to use alone. I might've knocked down a dozen trees with what I might've come up with."

Lancelot dismounted from the horse and approached him. He gave the newcomer a good look and took a step back. "I've heard of you. You're the one that they call the Dragon Prince. You're Emrys, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yes. I am."

"Why are you here? Why did you help me? Why did you slay the griffin?"

"I'm impressed. Many from Camelot that often meet me usually either threaten me or run scared from me. But, not you."

"Well I'm not truly of Camelot. I just wanted to keep the Prince safe for some people that were quite hospitable and kind to me."

"Aren't you worried that I'll hurt the Prince then? You should know that I'm no friend to the King of Camelot. What makes you think I won't go after his son?"

Lancelot thought that Emrys might be having fun trying to argue with him. Like he wanted to convince him that he would harm Arthur as some kind of childish game. Lancelot was truly convinced now but not of that. "If you wanted to hurt Prince Arthur then you would've just let the griffin kill me and then him. I can only deduce that you were after the griffin for some reason then."

Emrys chuckled. "You're a smart man. Yes, my father asked for the griffin to be slain and I volunteered."

"The Dragon King? Balinor?" Lancelot had heard of him too. "Why would you two want to help your enemy?"

"Uther Pendragon and his knights are our enemies but not the people who live in his kingdom. They are innocent and undeserving of any of our ill will. Whatever issues that are had are between us and should stay between us. We would not abandon them to suffer because of their king and his men."

Lancelot raised his eyes. That was very similar to what he said to Lord Wyck when he had threatened Guinevere when she argued on his behalf earlier today. Lancelot was starting to believe that perhaps it was good fortune that he couldn't be a knight after all so as not to earn the ire of a man that quickly and easily dispatched the griffin when a good many men fell to do little damage to it at all.

"Well, on behalf of all the people, thank you. I'm sure that they wouldn't say that to you but they would feel thankful regardless of that."

"Well then accept my appreciation for the thanks in their stead Lancelot."

Now he did take a step back. "How do you know my name?"

Merlin couldn't resist the opportunity. "Because I'm Emrys." Lancelot just looked at him like he was crazy. "And because you saved my life once before."

"I did? You and I have never met before."

"Granted I didn't have the wyvern or the cloak the last time but that doesn't change the fact that I owe you my life. I was unable to pay back the debt to you before but now I can."

"Thank you but you don't have to do anything. You helped me stop that creature. If anything I'm indebted to you."

He chuckled again. "I like you. I really do. The griffin was my assignment. You just happened to make your way into being the instrument of that assignment. That doesn't count for me. Besides, when you earn the debt of Emrys you earn the debt of magic and 3 is the magic number."

"Three?"

"As in three favors Lancelot. Three favors from me, that is my debt to you; should you have need for my aid then simply call for my help." He then reached into his robe and pulled out a small metal disk with that had three holes in it. "Keep that and you can call for me. Simply hold it to your forehead and say my name and I will come to you in this forest. But," he said getting into serious toned voice. "Tell no one of it. If I find that you try to summon me to help the King put an end to me then the debt is forfeit."

Lancelot felt insulted. "I would never pervert someone's debt like that. I would never do something so dishonorable!"

Merlin could hear the conviction in his voice and settled down. "It is a shame that those like you are the minority instead of the majority. Now, go on. I'm sure that these men could use your help."

Lancelot took the small disk that easily fit in his palm and put it into his pocket. "I will and don't worry. I won't tell anyone of this. I'm not sure if what you say is true or not about us meeting before but I still believe that I am indebted to you and keeping your confidence is my way of paying it."

Emrys took off on his wyvern and Lancelot helped get Arthur onto the horse he rode to try and help him. He looked about but could make out no survivors among the others and so rode back to the city.

* * *

Arthur regained consciousness after they made it passed the city gates and was helped by Lancelot to the throne room where his father was waiting for him. Arthur explained of how the griffin ambushed him and his men and soon they all perished save for himself. Lancelot then took over and told the king of how he wanted to see that Arthur and the others were alright for the Lady Morgana, Guinevere and Gaius' sake to try and pay them back for the hospitality they showed him. He left out the part of magic but told them about driving the spear in between the eyes of the beast after it knocked Arthur aside.

"You say that you killed the griffin?" he said "Just like that?" Uther was having trouble believing some commoner did what his men and even Arthur couldn't.

"I wasn't thinking too much on it sire. I just reacted when I saw Arthur knocked away. I was afraid the griffin would maul him so I thought I might take its attention off him even if it meant my life but it seems that there was good fortune and that the griffin was too preoccupied with Arthur to notice me and I landed a fatal blow. The creature then vanished in a flash of light. Truth be told sire, it was merely me being in the wrong place at the right time."

Uther regarded Lancelot for a moment before he nodded his head. "I see. Well, wrong place or not, you did the right thing in saving my son tonight. This calls for a reward."

"No sire," Lancelot said shaking his head. He's had enough of grand rewards and debts paid to him for one night. "That's not necessary."

"Nonsense. I insist. You shall have a place in the royal household. As Arthur's new servant. Your place will be with him and it won't be wrong no longer."

Arthur and Lancelot looked to each other. They truly didn't know what to really make of all of this.

* * *

A/N: I'm glad you all liked the way Lancelot was emerging into the story. 

The next chapter will have Nimueh unleashing the Afanc into Camelot's water supply to attack the city. People are collapsing from sickness and dying and Camelot falls steadily into panic. But no Merlin to be there this time around.


	7. The Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange plague grips the people of Camelot and panic sets in. Gwen's father becomes sick with the plague and Lancelot makes a choice.

_Everybody knows that pestilences have a way of recurring in the world; yet somehow we find it hard to believe in ones that crash down on our heads from a blue sky. There have been as many plagues as wars in history; yet always plagues and wars take people equally by surprise._

~ Albert Camus, The Plague

* * *

Nimueh and Morgause observed the past events though their scrying bowl with both confusion and discontent.

"What is this fool thinking?" Nimueh asked as the sight of Emrys enchanting a spear for a rider to slay the griffin emerged in the water. "That creature would've done immeasurable damage to Uther and his kingdom. And Emrys goes and helps that peasant destroy it."

"Why would the Dragon Prince do that?" her apprentice Morgause asked. She saw that Arthur was spared and she felt that was a small mercy at least that she could live with. Despite everything she learned of Uther and the Purge she was still fond of the young man.

"I'm not sure why. Who knows what goes in the heads of these Dragonlords knowadays? It's clear that he can easily destroy that man and yet he doesn't."

"Then it appears that you were right mistress," said Morgause. "Emrys is not like his father at all."

"Yes…he's worse. A true waste of great power. What I wouldn't do if I had his gifts," Nimueh quietly growled.

Morgause nodded. "It seems that if Uther is to be off the throne once and for all then we'll have to see to it ourselves after all."

"Yes," Nimueh nodded in agreement with her protégé as she went and grabbed the book and turned the page to that of the Afanc creature that showed her a few weeks ago. "This will see to Uther's downfall."

* * *

Arthur was finding Lancelot to be different from most other servants he had before. He was punctual and seemed good with listening to what he wanted from him. He also found him to be a decent person to help him with his training. Lancelot was given a shield to help Arthur practice his sword techniques and he hadn't fell down once like his former servants had. In fact, it looked like Lancelot almost enjoyed it. After the fourth night, Arthur decided to give Lancelot a spare sword to help him in sparring as he knew he was pretty decent with a sword against Lord Wyck. Yet they did it in his chamber as he didn't know what his father would think about him practicing against a commoner. Lancelot understood and promised not to tell anyone about it. Secretly, Arthur believed that he found not only a servant but maybe a secret guard as well.

Soon a month had passed since that fateful night and Lancelot had quickly become a popular new sight in the castle for a good many other people. A few of the maids especially smiled when he was in their sight but there was only one of them that was in his.

"Good morning Guinevere," he said when he found heading for the castle one morning with a bundle of flowers in her hand. "Who was fortunate enough to give you those?"

She smiled. Lancelot seemed to be the only one to call her by her full name. She always preferred her friends call her Gwen as Guinevere seemed too formal for her to be comfortable with it but the way Lancelot said it was fine.

"I picked them. They're a gift for Morgana."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you heading to Arthur?"

"Yes. Perhaps I will see you later today?"

"I'd like that. Oh, here," she said before he could go off. She handed him a flower. "For you. A purple one. It matches your eyes."

He took it and slipped the stem underneath the pocket of his vest that he wore over his shirt. "Thank you. Would…would you mind if I walked with you to the castle gates?"

"Not at all."

They talked about random things like how Lancelot was faring in his first month as Arthur's servant and about where to go in Camelot for the best things in matter of bread, candles and other things. Before they reached the gates however, Lancelot spotted Gaius in front of a great bundle.

"Gaius?" he said and caught his attention "Is everything alright?"

"Oh Lancelot. Would you be so kind as to help me carry something back to my chambers?"

"Oh," he said looking back at Gwen apologetically.

"It's fine," she said with a small smile. "Go and help Gaius. We can talk later."

"Bye Guinevere."

Lancelot came over and found that it was a body. Gaius asked to make sure that the body was covered as to keep the people from panicking. He went to lift the body up but not before the tarp slipped a bit and afforded him a glimpse of a pale face with equally pale eyes as white as a ghost's.

* * *

Guinevere came into Morgana's chambers to see that she was already awake.

"Hi Gwen," she said when she walked in.

"Hi Morgana. I brought these for you."

Morgana accepted the flowers. "Thank you." She then noticed the way that Guinevere was smiling. "You're in a good mood this morning."

"It's been a nice morning."

"Really? Any reason why…or maybe anybody?" she asked a little teasingly. Gwen just blushed before she went to tidy up the room. Morgana noticed that Guinevere seemed much happier nowadays since Lancelot came to Camelot. She liked the man though she did feel a bit of pity for him having to be Arthur's servant and have to put up with him day and night.

Lancelot entered Arthur's chambers and readied the Prince's breakfast on his table before he went to wake him up.

"Good morning sire," he said as Arthur stirred awake.

"Morning," he slurred. He looked up and took notice of the flower he was wearing. "Nice flower."

"Oh yes, it was a gift from Guinevere," he said with a small smile.

"Morgana's maidservant Guinevere, huh," he teased as he got himself out of bed."And you're keeping it close to your heart I see."

Lancelot just smiled as he began to tidy up the room while Arthur went to have his breakfast.

* * *

Arthur was called by his father into the throne room and entered with Lancelot behind him and they saw that there was a body on the floor covered in a tarp. Arthur asked his father what was going on but he said that everything would be explained when Gaius arrived. When he did, the tarp was removed and everyone saw the body of a man that was ghostly white and bluish streaks were seen were his veins most likely were.

"Do you know what to make of this Gaius?" Uther asked his physician.

Gaius frowned as he looked at the body. "I'm afraid not sire. This is only the second fatal case I've seen so far."

Uther became more alert on that. "Why have you not said something before now?"

"I was trying to ascertain the cause for it," he said looking back up at him.

"Then what have you found so far?"

"I'm afraid I have nothing solid at the moment. The scientific process is a long one," he explained calmly.

"Please Gaius."

"Sire, it's not like anything I've seen. The patients seem to be dying soon after their exposure and is slowly spreading in a way I have yet to discover."

"And the cause?"

"I'm…afraid that the only explanation I have so far is sorcery, sire."

"Arthur," he called his son over.

Arthur made his way to his father where they went off a bit away from everyone. "Father?"

"Arthur, I need you to conduct an immediate search of the city. Look for any signs of sorcery and bring in anyone you find in league with it. And…offer Gaius the services of your servant as well."

"Lancelot?" he asked looking at the man as he kept his gaze on the body. "Why?"

"If Gaius is right about this plague then he will need all the help he can get. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority. If we can not contain or stop this plague then the people will turn to magic for a cure. How long do you believe before they will look to beasts like Balinor or Emrys instead of their rightful king and prince? We must find the sorcerer responsible and quickly."

"Of course father." Arthur then took off from the throne room to get ready to begin his search of the city as ordered by his father. "Lancelot," he said as he helped him get ready.

"Sire?"

"I will be spending the day in conducting a search of the city for any sign of the sorcerer responsible for this. In the meantime, my father has asked that I offer Gaius your help as he tries to find a way to stop this plague."

"I would be happy to help him sire but I have to confess, my knowledge of medicine is not too great."

"That's alright. Just help him however he asks you to. Gather what he needs. Run whatever errands and tasks that he needs to be done and that should be enough."

"Of course," he said as he bowed to him.

* * *

Lancelot knocked on the door to Gaius' chamber and came in when he heard Gaius say to.

"Gaius? Prince Arthur has volunteered me to help you while you try to cure this plague."

"Of course, I could use the help. Please, come on in boy."

As they worked, Gaius took any moment he could to look at Lancelot, really look at him. The story of him slaying the griffin made Gaius raise an eyebrow. He wasn't mistaken when he had said that only magic could stop it. Uther and everyone wanted to believe it because they didn't want to believe that magic ever has a hand in saving anyone. Gaius had a feeling that Lancelot wasn't trying to take undue glory but he knew that that the young man was hiding something.

Gaius was shaking a beaker when Lancelot came up to him. "What are you doing there Gaius?"

"I'm examining the contents of this man's stomach. I'm checking to see if it wasn't something that he ate that caused this."

"If it was then would that tell you how to cure it?"

"Hopefully."

Then the door came open and Arthur walked through with three soldiers.

"Sorry for the intrusion," he said as they came in.

"What's the reason for it?" asked Gaius.

"Looking for evidence of the sorcerer."

"Why would they be here?"

"Just a routine check Gaius." He then gestured for the men to look around when he spotted all the books and papers in the shelves. "What's all that?"

"My notes and scientific journals. You're free to look through them if you like."

Arthur politely shook his head. "What's in that room?" he said pointing behind Gaius.

"Nothing. Vacant except a bed for a guest or critical patient. Lancelot was the last one to stay there."

Arthur took a moment to look inside and found it vacant as Gaius said. "How long will it take until you find a solution to all of this?"

"Depends on how many interruptions I get," he scolded slightly.

"Very well. Let's go," he ordered the men. "I'll see you later tonight Lancelot."

"Sire," he bowed as Arthur left with his men.

"Be wary when you tend to Arthur tonight Lancelot. Tomorrow night as well. His futile searches are bound to weigh in on him."

"Futile? How? Surely he will find who is doing this."

"No. A sorcerer that is powerful enough to do this will never be found by searching the city."

"If that's true then why did you not inform the prince or the king?" Lancelot's tone was almost scolding.

"It would do no good if I did. I would advise you to mind yourself as well Lancelot," Gaius said simply before returning to work.

Lancelot was still new to Camelot. Soon he would see how things worked around here especially around King Uther.

* * *

The death toll was rising. So far eighteen people have died in the last two days and Gaius was still trying to find the cause. Lancelot was tending to Arthur's needs after he came back to his room the last two nights after he led the searches in the city for any trace of the sorcerer behind this plague. He had found nothing just as Gaius had predicted.

"There is no sign of the sorcerer within the city," Arthur explained to his father.

"Then extend the search to the villages," he snarled.

"We've started but I can't search the entire kingdom."

"And I can't keep waiting. Impose a curfew on the city…and quarter off the lower town."

"What? Why?"

"Because that's where most of the infected people are. We must contain this plague the best we can."

Arthur's eyes widened. "But what about the people who live there?"

"We have no choice. If we are to protect the city then we must quarter it off."

* * *

That night Guinevere returned home to find her father coughing and saw in horror that he was sick with the plague. She started to shed tears at the sight of him looking so pale and weak.

* * *

Gaius had a woman on the table the next time Lancelot reported to his chambers to assist him.

"Ah Lancelot, it's good to see you. I think I just have found a telling clue that could lead us to what is causing this?"

"You have?" he asked eagerly. "What is it?"

"Do you see something different about this latest victim?"

"This courtier?" he asked noting the higher class of clothes that she was dressed in.

"Yes, the fact that she is a courtier is the clue. Can you guess why?"

Lancelot thought for a moment. "Well…most of the sick have been appearing in the lower town but I've noticed that courtiers are rarely found there." It was true. He now rented a space in the lower town after he started working in the castle and he never saw people like that around.

"Yes, which suggests that the disease isn't spread through contact. Anything else you can tell me?"

"Well…she wouldn't eat what the peasants eat so the sickness can't be spreading from the food supply."

"Correct. So…what is the only thing that this person shares with everyone?"

"Well…well," he said again suddenly. "A well. Water. She would drink the same water. Everyone in Camelot does."

"Yes. You have quite the head on your shoulders my boy."

Lancelot let off a small smile. "Thank you Gaius."

Gaius took a pail and gave it to him. "I need you to go and get a sample of water for us to test."

"Of course. Right away," he said preparing to run all the way to the nearest well when he opened the door and stumbled back in surprise. "Guinevere?"

She was crying and looked past him to Gaius. "Gaius, please, I need your help."

"What's happened?" he asked moving towards her.

"It's my father. He's sick. Please, you have to help him."

Gaius breathed out heavily. "I'm sorry Gwen but I can't."

"Gaius please. He's all I have."

"I'm sorry," he said again. "Gwen, I don't have a cure for the illness. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do."

Guinevere nodded and then ran out, no doubt to head back to her father.

"Gaius, are you sure there is nothing that can be done for her father. For anyone who is sick, now that we've found out about the water?"

"We haven't verified if it is true yet Lancelot. And…even if we did, I'm afraid there is nothing that could be done in time. Now, we must get back to work."

"Of course," he nodded before he took off to get the water for Gaius.

Lancelot's heart broke for Guinevere. He knew the pain of having to lose your parents in front of you. He didn't want her to go through that here and now. He couldn't. He lightly reached for the flower she gave him and he felt something hard in the pocket behind it. It was the small disc that Emrys had given him. Perhaps if magic had caused the disease in the water, then maybe magic could be used to cure it. Gaius said that it was a powerful sorcerer so another sorcerer who is powerful can undo it. The Dragon Prince must have the power.

Gaius asked for the flower that Lancelot had to test the water and while he found it hard to part with Guinevere's gift, if it helped her and her father than he would do what he had to. He put it in a vial with the water and it quickly wilted away after an hour. The two of them showed it to Uther and Arthur immediately.

"This water was taken from the city's wells where the people get their daily supply," Gaius explained. "The water contaminated this flower in a small amount of time in the same matter it would contaminate a person in a matter of days."

"We must order that the wells be cut off to stop the spread," Uther ordered.

"Sire, the city can not survive without water," said Gaius.

Uther stomped his foot in anger. "We have to find this sorcerer."

"I've extended the searches but its slow going," Arthur told them.

"That's not good enough," Uther scolded at his son.

Lancelot pondered how Uther was trying to solve anything by sending Arthur and his men on wild goose chases. That wouldn't help those who are sick. He wondered if this is what Gaius meant about Uther's mind when it came to magic. Even if they did find the sorcerer and executed him there was no guarantee that it would do anything to stop the illness. They should be finding out what magic the sorcerer was using on the water and stop its progress.

Lancelot went to Morgana's room and asked if Guinevere had come in that day. She said that she had given Guinevere the day off to be with her father. It looked like he was getting worse and she didn't want to leave him so Morgana allowed her the time she needed. Lancelot thanked her on Guinevere's behalf before he left the room with his mind now set. Gwen's father and many others were running out of time. He had little choice now.

He went to a corner of the castle, out of sight of anyone and took out the disc and put it to his forehead like he had been told to do. "Emrys," he whispered. "I need your help. Please come."

* * *

Merlin was in his room making some notes in some sheets of parchment for a spellbook he was writing. He was hoping that what he was compiling would be impressive enough for the Abel and the castle library's record keeper to make an official study tome in their collection. Who knew, maybe his future children and his sister and brother's future children would be studying from it some day. The thought brought a small smile to his face.

Suddenly a rush came through his head as a voice vibrated on the inside of his ear drums.

"Emrys, I need your help. Please come."

Lancelot had just called for him using the enchanted talisman he gave him. It looked like he wanted to make his first favor to him.


	8. The First Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin, as Emrys, goes to Lancelot who asks for him to help the sick recuperate. Gwen's father and others are saved but it brings repercussions on Gwen and others. Merlin buys these people time enough for the plague's true culprit to be stopped.

_I have friends in overalls whose friendship I would not swap for the favor of the kings of the world_

~ Thomas A Edison

* * *

Merlin asked to see his father before he took off. He remembered the last time he went to Camelot against his father's knowledge. He didn't want to do that again.

Merlin found himself in the throne room where his father, Abel and Richard were there. They listened to Merlin as he explained about Lancelot saving him and earning his debt and about how he was just summoned to Camelot to heed the first favor of that debt.

The three of them looked to each other.

Merlin thought this a bad sign. "I understand if you think this a bad idea but I made a promise and you taught me to honor my commitments."

Balinor shook his head. "No Merlin, you don't understand. That's not it."

"What is then?"

Richard answered. "It's the timing. If this Lancelot summoned you to Camelot then it is almost certain of why he did now."

"Why?" he asked his surrogate uncle.

"We've only heard just a few hours ago of a plague that hit the city of Camelot. A druid sent us a message of a search being conducted in a nearby village to his camp done by Camelot's troops for a sorcerer that is unleashing a plague on the people there."

"What sort of plague?"

"We don't know."

"The three of us were just discussing what we should do about it if it does involve a sorcerer," his father said. "We were wondering of how to conduct an investigation when you came in with all of this."

"Yes," said Abel. "If this Lancelot summoned you now then it's because he is sick and called you to cure him or perhaps a loved one of his that has been stricken."

Now Merlin was glad that he did decide to inform his father first. "I'm not too knowledgeable with magical illnesses. Or any illnesses."

"You would be wise to consult with your sister first then," said his father. "She can show you what you will need to accomplish what you will most likely have to."

Merlin controlled his reaction. "So…I have your blessing then?"

"I have a feeling that whether you had it or not, you would go anyway," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. It faded after a moment and he went serious. "While you are there, see to this situation. Handle it accordingly. Remember, it's time to spread our message among the commoners of Uther's kingdom that his views of us are not benign truth."

Merlin bowed to him. "Yes Father. I won't disappoint you or Frith."

* * *

Lancelot was outside the city in the woods where the griffin had been struck down. He had gone there immediately after he called out to Emrys and had stayed there until the sun had gone down. He didn't know how long it would take for Emrys to show, if he was going to show. But he didn't move from that spot. He couldn't if he wanted to help Guinevere.

"Hello there."

Lancelot was startled at the voice breaking the silence of these dark woods. He looked to the side to see the sight of Emrys in his cloak with the hood covering a good part of his face.

"Emrys," he breathed out. "I've been waiting for you."

"Yes, I can tell. Has it been long? Don't tell me you came here as soon as you called out to me?" Lancelot's silence after the question was all the answer he needed. Emrys laughed a bit. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'm afraid that I was quite a bit away at home."

"I wasn't sure how long it would take you to respond and I didn't want to take the risk that you would come here and not find me and then leave."

Emrys chuckled. "Understandable. Now, enough with trading apologies and why don't you tell me about why you summoned me."

"Right. A plague has hit the city. Some kind of magic is infecting the city's water and many people have died and many more are fatally ill. My friend's father is one of them. These people need your help. Will you please help them?"

So his father had been right. He was called in response to this plague.

"I will if that is what you have requested. You have my debt Lancelot and if this is what I must do to repay it to you then I will."

"Thank you Emrys," he said gratefully.

He held up his hand. "Don't thank me yet. I have yet to do anything. Show me to whom you want me to cure first."

* * *

Merlin easily went through the city unnoticed. A few spells at random things to cause them to fall and some fog and he avoided the patrols of the city. Lancelot was behind him, marveling at how Emrys could easily infiltrate a city whose king wanted him dead especially when it was on a curfew. He pointed out Guinevere's home and Merlin told him to go back home and leave him to handle this. He peeked inside the window to see that there was a young maiden, most likely Lancelot's friend, who was sleeping at the side of the man on the sickbed. They were both out which made it easier for Merlin to sneak in. He took a poultice from his satchel and placed it underneath the man's pillow. He then chanted the medicinal spell that his sister taught him and watched as the poultice's contents became enchanted and then seep into the man and expel his ailments.

His skin regained color quickly and his breathing became calm and tranquil. Merlin quickly summoned the poultice back and then left.

As soon as he did, the man awoke to stir awake his daughter and they rejoiced in the small miracle of his recovery. Merlin watched them for a moment with a small smile before he took off. That was just one. There were a few more he had to help out tonight. It was easy to spot where to go even without Lancelot as there were quarantine marked X's on their doors. He visited about 10 others before he left as the sun would be rising soon. Many families and friends had awaken to small miracles much like Guinevere and Tom had.

* * *

Lancelot went to visit the Lady Morgana's chambers to see if Guinevere had come in to work today and was pleased to see her there already working with a beautiful and content smile on her face.

"Guinevere?" he called out before entering the room.

She turned around and smiled wider at the sight of him. "Lancelot, hello."

"You're back," he said happily. "What about your father?"

She beamed at him. "My father is feeling better. He's recovered."

"He has?" He hoped that he sounded surprised enough.

Guinevere was either too happy or distracted to notice if he wasn't. "Yes. It was amazing. It's almost like he was never ill at all. He told me that he was heading back to work in his forge. I told him to take it easy for the day but he said that he didn't want to spend his new energy and waste it lying in that bed any more than he already did." She laughed at the memory of how her father carried on with her this morning.

Lancelot silently marveled at that. He knew Emrys was powerful, considering the rumors about him, but to heal her father that well. It was amazing.

"I'm happy that he is okay."

"Thank you Lancelot."

"Why are you thanking me Guinevere?"

She blushed a bit. "I…I don't know. I just feel that I should for some reason."

* * *

That morning Lancelot was smiling widely at the sight of Guinevere happy that no doubt would be mirrored on the faces of many others that had who had their loved ones saved. It only faded when he saw Guinevere being arrested and taken frantic by the guards with Arthur behind them.

"Arthur," he said as he moved over to them quickly. "What are you doing?"

Arthur went over and held Lancelot back. "Stay back Lancelot. Don't make things worse."

"Why are you arresting Guinevere?" he demanded.

"She's under arrest for suspicion of sorcery."

"What? That's ridiculous. Guinevere is no sorceress," he barked angrily.

"That's what I told him." Morgana came down the hall at the two. "She hasn't done anything."

"Then how else do you two explain her father's complete recovery? He was gravely ill and was found working healthy and strong as if nothing had ever happened." He then went to follow after the guards with Morgana at heel.

Lancelot stood there feeling rooted to the floor. He had thought that Emrys' power was a good thing. Instead it had been what sealed the king's suspicion and it was on the wrong person. No, he should've done something. Perhaps had warned Guinevere to tell her father to not display his new health so proudly and draw the king's attention. He had to fix this!

He ran to the throne room in time to see Guinevere on the floor denying that she did anything. Uther demanded that Guinevere end the disease on the kingdom believing her the one that created the plague. Now that Lancelot couldn't help but find ridiculous. If Guinevere had been the one to cause the plague then why would she infect her own father with it? Did Uther lose all matter of sense as soon as magic was brought into any situation?

Before anything more could be said, another knight barged into the throne room and interrupted them. "Sire!" he called out.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?!" Uther barked out still reeling.

"Forgive me but there has been an urgent discovery. It seems as if more people have been seen fully healed of the plague just as the blacksmith was. Near a dozen. They all seem to be completely healthy."

Uther was taken aback. "What? How is that possible?"

"You see," Morgana said taking the center of the room. "Perhaps this is not a disease that is always fatal. Guinevere's father and these others could've recovered naturally."

Uther glared at her. "All of them? On the same night, at the same time? And for them all to be fully recovered as well? It must be the work of magic and I want to get to the bottom of it. Take this one away to the dungeons," he ordered for Guinevere. He then looked to the knight that came in. "Gather those that were with all those who are healed and arrest them all at once. I want them all questioned and interrogated on this matter. The culprit must be among them and I want to find out who!"

Guinevere was carried out frantic and Lancelot was left not knowing how to feel. It seemed as if the situation had lightened a bit but Guinevere was not out of harm's way yet. More people have gotten involved and in trouble and he was at a loss for what to do. He ran for Arthur's chambers as he knew they would be empty. He took the disc out and put it to his forehead.

"Emrys, I don't know if you are still near. Your healing of my friend's father and the others might have been too good. Their loved ones are now under suspicion for sorcery by the king. If I have to make a second request then it is to make sure that none of these people suffer for any of this. Please, help."

* * *

In the throne room, Uther was left with Arthur and Morgana as they discussed the recent events.

"Father, you can't just arrest all these people because their loved ones recovered."

"Then how would you explain all of this Arthur? What would you have me do?"

"I'm…not sure. But I know that we can't just throw these people in the dungeon so carelessly. We have yet to discover if they've committed any sort of crime. There was no evidence in the maid's home and we have yet to search these other people's homes for evidence of sorcery. You hear the word magic and you no longer listen. Had this been any other sort of crime you wouldn't just throw these people in the dungeons based on a simple hunch."

"He's right," said Morgana. "These people were suffering as much as the others thanks to this plague. They are just lost and scared. They were just given a chance to rejoice in the recovery of their friends and loved ones and you are stripping that away from them. How is that meant to solve what is happening?"

"It's meant to show that the law will not bend no matter what the circumstances are. I warned you Arthur. Remember? If we can not control this plague then the people would turn to magic for the answer. It's happened. Even if these people hadn't started the plague then they might soon create calamities for the kingdom in the future when the magic they employed corrupts them. Even worse, what if the culprit behind the plague is indeed among them? The kingdom is in danger and I must do what is necessary to ensure its safety and protection. We have too much at stake as it is. Rest assured that I take no pleasure in any of this."

"Father, I understand protecting the kingdom but we can't just punish our people for crimes that they may or may not committed or will commit on mere speculation. Even if one or all of them used magic it was to save the lives of their loved ones and I don't think they would be like this sorcerer that infected our city. One bit of magic was pure evil, the rest was kindness and love. Morgana's maid showed no evil in her heart in her employ here and I don't think that any of those other people have any sort of evil in their hearts if they saved people who were on death's door."

"Have either of you truly seen a sorcerer up close? You have yet to fully experience what their magic can do to us Arthur. You as well Morgana. They leave no mark. There is no sign of evil in the eyes of the most skilled practitioners of that wicked art. Do not forget about the most important detail of our gravest enemies?"

"No Father, I have not forgotten about Balinor or Emrys. But they are not the issue at the moment."

"And I will not take the chance that any of these people aren't our current issue. If the culprit behind any of this magic is indeed among them then they must all be imprisoned and questioned until we discover the truth. My decision on this is final."

* * *

Merlin heard Lancelot's plea from the woods. He was glad that he decided to camp out for the night there after all. He didn't want his debt to be something that the ones he paid them to be something they regret. He figured that the best way to help Lancelot and the rest of the people in Camelot overcome Uther's foolishness would be to end this plague. If he recalled, Lancelot had said that the water had something to do with the disease. He decided to do some investigating. His father had said that they needed to investigate the matter so why not start now.

He traveled to the catacombs where the city got its water from. He could feel something amiss here. He followed the feeling until he saw himself in front of a great pool. He conjured a light that shone the area like a miniature sun and it caused the water to ripple slightly. The ripples grew in sequence until the pool bubbled and a beast of some sort broke through and revealed itself. Merlin took a good look and then took his leave of the place immediately. He sensed great power in the creature and wondered exactly what it was as he had never come across something like that before.

Merlin went to the outskirts just outside the city. He sat down to meditate and contact Kilgharrah. Though not dragonlords yet, he and his siblings found that they could still have contact with Kilgharrah if they concentrated hard enough even if they don't know exactly where he was. He concentrated for a good few moments before he heard a response.

" _Yes sire_ ," Kilgharrah's voice sounded in his skull. " _I'm here_."

"Kilgharrah, I'm in Camelot, investigating the plague for my father,' he responded in his own head.

" _Yes, your father informed me of it. What have you found?_ "

"I encountered a creature in the city's water supply. I felt great power pouring from it. I'm visualizing the creature now." The image of the monster he saw appeared to him and he sent it to Kilgharrah.

" _Ah, I see._ "

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

" _I do,_ " he said gravely. " _It is an Afanc."_

"An Afanc? I've never heard of such a creature."

" _It's not surprising as it is not a natural beast. It's one that has to be conjured by dark magical practices. It's molded by clay and infused with dark magical energy to bring it to life. Its body produces a coating of venom that is known to be quite hazardous to the health of other living things._ "

"So its presence is contaminating the water and poisoning the people of Camelot."

" _Yes Merlin_."

"How can it be destroyed?"

" _Trust the elements at your command Merlin._ "

Merlin hated when Kilgharrah went cryptic. He claimed that he would never learn to think and solve problems if the answers were just handed over though Kilgharrah seemed to enjoy his riddles and games regardless. "Thank you Kilgharrah," he said regardless of his annoyance. "Would you please inform my father of what I have found?"

" _Of course sire. I will leave you to your mission then._ "

Merlin thought on what he had learned. Trust the elements. The elements were Water, Earth, Wind and Fire. The Afanc was a creature of clay as Kilgharrah said. Clay is made from Earth and Water. If those two gave it life then perhaps the other two would give it its death. Wind and Fire…the polar opposites of Earth and Water. Yet, Merlin knew he just couldn't destroy the creature outright. That wouldn't help the people that Uther had arrested. Based on what his father and uncles have told him and what he witnessed first-hand he had a good grasp on how the King of Camelot would react. If the sickness suddenly ended then Uther might pin it on them and claim they did it as an attempt to sway him not to execute them.

It took an hour of thinking but Merlin formulated a plan to both save the prisoners and destroy the Afanc. It wouldn't be too soon until nightfall so he had to move quickly. He went into the city as his normal self and took note where there were people still ill and took note on the ones that were in the critical stages of sickness. He then made a map on the places where he had already cured people and added them to his list. He then rented a room for the night in the inn called the Rising Sun. There he readied the poultices he still had left from his sister and waited until it was nightfall.

* * *

The prisoners were questioned all day but all of them claimed the same thing. They knew nothing on how all these people were healed so miraculously and hadn't dabbled in any magic whatsoever. Uther was considering a notion to have all these people executed to prevent more of the people that still had loved ones ill from following in their footsteps. He had gone to bed that night with the mindset to announce the decision at midday the following day.

Instead, Uther was spending his midday absolutely livid. First, there was new reports of newly healed people; about eight more. Each of these people were at full health again just like the others. Not only that, there was something hanging from the doors and roofs of their houses and the houses of the others who had been miraculously healed. The blue banners of the Dragon King. The people of Camelot saw the banners and marveled at them whispering theories about how Balinor and Emrys had arrived to try and save them. Some wondered if they were here in the city, watching them all this time. When the knights and guards had been sent to get them down, they found glowing poultices at the foot of those banners. Like the one conjured during the Purge festival so many weeks ago, they couldn't be shredded or burned away.

Uther had a new suspect that not only infected the city but cured all the people so well.

For Merlin, as he observed everything in the guise of his normal unassuming self, he mentally checked off the first phase of his plan. Not to move on to the second phase.

* * *

Lancelot was tending to Arthur's room with a slightly sullen look in his eye. He didn't know exactly what Emrys had in mind with this latest stunt but it did cause Uther to turn his attention of Guinevere and the others so he supposed that was something. However, she was still in the dungeons so there was no reason to celebrate just yet. It bought some time but until this plague was destroyed and the culprit found they weren't out of danger yet.

A cawing sound made Lancelot jump. He looked to the open window to see a Merlin perched there. It was looking up at him and chirped. Lancelot noticed a letter in its talons. It cawed before extending its wings and taking flight leaving the letter. Lancelot went to it and noticed that the symbol of the Dragon King was on it. He opened it to find that it was a letter from Emrys. It was accompanied by a crudely drawn picture of a slimy monster.

_**I heard your message on what happened. Forgive me for the earlier blunder. I had forgotten to take into account Uther's views when I fully healed the first group of people. I hope that my recent bout in Camelot helped to avoid them suffering any grave consequences. I have a way to fully clear them if Uther remains stubborn on their supposed guilt. The source of the plague is a creature in catacombs under Camelot that the city gets its water from. It is poisoning the water supply and if the knights were to find the creature then they would find the evidence that exonerates the prisoners. It won't be easy for them to destroy but I will ensure that they succeed for you. Be careful of how you present this find and do it with someone that you trust that can spin it as you stumbling on the answer. Say that you explored the catacombs and came across the beast and drew this picture of it. Good luck to us all.** _

Lancelot could only think of one person that could help him spin this and that he could trust in matters of magic. He burned Emrys letter in the fireplace and afterwards made his way to Gaius' room. He told him of exploring the water source as they had found that the water held the source of the plague and came across the creature and showed the picture to him.

Gaius looked through a book that had pictures of different beasts and creatures in it until he found a page that had a much better picture of it.

"It's an Afanc," Gaius said as he read on the information. He read silently to himself before he nodded. "This is indeed causing the disease."

"Is this a time where telling the king would actually help then?" Lancelot asked.

Gaius narrowed his eyes in thought. "I'm not sure. His mind is rather unstable at the moment with the arrival of the Dragon King's sign. There are still sick people and he might be on the hunt for people that are turning to support Balinor and Emrys now."

Lancelot huffed. Uther wouldn't be of help then. "What about Arthur? He has been able to keep a cool, rational mind on this."

"That might be the wise course."

"I'll go tell him then."

Lancelot ran out the door and Gaius stared out after him. He was getting more suspicious of the young man. All of this: Guinevere's father healing in the nick of time, attention being diverted when she and others were in immediate danger, and now finding out the cause of the disease. Things seemed to be going a little too conveniently for Lancelot. He didn't think Lancelot was up to anything nefarious but there was something going on. He was certain of that.

* * *

"I still am lost on how you talked me into this," Arthur said as he led himself, Morgana and Lancelot into the catacombs of the city's water supply.

Lancelot had found Arthur in his chambers talking with Morgana and had told him what he and Gaius found. Arthur and Lancelot were set to go down and investigate this creature and inform Uther of it after it had been disposed so that he'll have a cool head as he listened to the facts with the plague over. Morgana had followed after them. Morgana and Lancelot were on either side of the prince with torches and swords while Arthur had his sword out and was keeping vigilant of their surroundings in the lead.

"Don't think too much on it Arthur. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself before we find the beast," Morgana teased.

There was then a loud screech that made all three of them jump.

"I think the beast is looking for us my lady," Lancelot said as he made himself ready his sword to fight the creature where or when it pops itself up.

"Keep close," Arthur ordered.

The three of them came across a passage that went off in three directions. The screech sounded again, louder than last time, and there was the sound of movement. They didn't want to move and trap themselves in a dead end so they stayed in that fork with their backs to one another as they maneuvered themselves to make sure that they weren't caught off guard. They each focused their sights in the distant darkness that their torches couldn't light before Morgana screamed out.

"I saw something," she shouted as she pointed down the tunnel directing in front of her.

Lancelot and Arthur turned slightly to face that tunnel to meet that creature before movement to Lancelot's blind side caught his attention as the creature roared at them. Lancelot tried to strike at it but the Afanc swiped at him and made him fly off a bit. Morgana flung her torch at it while Arthur jammed his blade at its head. It made the beast step back in surprise before it stomped for them again. It pounced which made the two break away to avoid colliding with it. Morgana lost her footing and hit against the cavern wall as she fell. Arthur managed to stay on his feet as the beast growled at him. Arthur's foot hit the torch that Lancelot had and he picked it up with his free hand as he struck at the creature. His sword slid into the beast's torso but the Afanc still growled at him. Arthur tried to pull the sword free but it felt like he had stuck it in tough gripping putty. Arthur then took the torch and waved the flame at its head to make it go back and free his blade. Suddenly, a great wind blew at them and the fire from the torch flew off and enveloped the creature and poured itself down its mouth. The Afanc then vanished in great ball of flame.

Arthur stepped back and was breathing hard. He felt his back hit the cavern wall and he took note of everything around him. Morgana was getting back to her feet and Lancelot was stirring from where he lay. Arthur went to try and help his servant when he saw something a bit aways. The faint torchlight illuminated a figure in the distance. It looked like a man. Morgana ran to Lancelot to help him up and drew Arthur's gaze away for a moment. When he looked back, the figure was gone.

Was Arthur seeing things or was there really someone there?

The three of them exited the catacombs unaware that they were being watched by a Merlin perched on a tree branch close by.

* * *

"Sire," Gaius said as he walked into the throne room. "I have good news to report. The people have stopped getting sick and those who are still ill are steadily recovering."

"That's good to hear," Uther said as Gaius approached him. "Now all that remains is to find Balinor and Emrys and make them answer for all of this. And to punish the conspirators in the dungeon."

"Actually sire, it would seem that none of them appeared to be the culprits behind the plague."

"What do you mean?"

Gaius showed him what looked to be a big cracked eggshell. "This was found in the city's water pool. It is what conjured the Afanc. It bears the mark of Nimueh." His words made Uther stand back in shock. "We must be vigilant sire."

"Will I never be rid of her?" he whispered out.

"Sire, if Nimueh was the one who did this then it seems that the Dragon Royals did this to correct it. If you are seen punishing random people that they saved from another sorcerer's evil then it would only create unrest amongst the people. You might be seen as the butcher that they and their followers call you and only give them more followers within the kingdom. That could be the reason that they even saved the people that they did. They perhaps want you to begin executing your own people to make themselves look more like heroes for the kingdom over you and rally more people for their cause."

Gaius hoped that his prideful maneuvering would work and resisting breathing a sigh of relief after the king's words.

"Perhaps you're right. I will not be made to be a puppet to those beasts. However, I want the names of those people recorded. If they are seen again connected by magic then we will know that they weren't random at all."

Gaius nodded. "Understandable sire."

He then left Uther to ponder what Nimueh was planning for him now.

* * *

Lancelot raced to the dungeons when Gaius told him the news and arrived just in time to see the guards letting the people out of the cells. Guinevere's father Tom was there along with the Lady Morgana as they celebrated her liberation.

"You and the others are free Gwen," Morgana said as she hugged her maid.

"Thank you Morgana."

"Don't thank me." She looked to Lancelot. "It was all him. He was the one who discovered what was really happening and helped clear you and the others."

"Lancelot?" she asked a little timidly.

"The Lady Morgana is exaggerating. I didn't do too much at all. I'm just glad you and the others are safe and well again."

Guinevere went over and pulled Lancelot into a tight hug. Morgana smiled at the sight of the two of them while Tom tried to not stare at his daughter embrace a man that fondly.

Lancelot went to bed that evening, thankful that the worst of events had been avoided. It was thanks to Emrys who went above and beyond what he had asked of him. Emrys was only called to cure Gwen's father and all those other people. He didn't have to try and save all those people that Uther had condemned with his attention drawing stunts. He didn't have to tell Lancelot about the Afanc or show up in the catacombs. He didn't know if Emrys was someone he could truly trust but it was clear that he had a code of honor of his own. He took the disc and saw that one of the three holes in it was filled with a design of that star pattern from the Dragon King banners. His first favor of Emrys debt had been fulfilled. It seemed as if Emrys did all of the extra work on his own.

"Thank you Emrys. On behalf of everyone, thank you."

* * *

Merlin heard Lancelot's words of thanks and smiled as he took one last look at the city. He can almost hear the other silent words of thanks coming from others in the city that knew that they were cured thanks to him. They can't express it in fear of what Uther would do but that didn't lessen their gratitude. He thought all of this was a good start in countering Uther's purge of his people.

His views weren't shared when his image was seen by Nimueh in her scrying bowl.

"Curse you Emrys!" she growled into the bowl at the sight of her plans destroyed by that man.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked how that one wrapped itself up. I had fun writing this chapter big time.

The next chapter will focus on the daily happenings in Frith. We'll see some daily misadventures of Merlin, Liana and Nowe.


	9. In the Lives of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into typical life of Balinor and Hunith Ambrosius and their three children: Merlin, Liana, and Nowe.

_The love of family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth and privilege._

~ Charles Kuralt

* * *

A map was spread out on a table with Balinor, Richard, Abel, Hunith and Merlin looking down at it.

"Are we sure the information is reliable?' asked Balinor as he looked up at Richard.

"Yes," Richard said with a snarl. "King Bayard has rounded up around a dozen people that are claimed to have innate magical gifts. I hear one of them is a girl no older than ten. He is planning on sending them to Camelot as a sign of good will to Uther for continued peace."

"You mean as a bribe to try and suck up to him," corrected Merlin.

"Merlin!" Hunith scolded.

"Don't scold the boy for speaking the naked truth dear," Balinor said as he looked back at the map.

"Bayard's kingdom hasn't outlawed magic so why has he round up some of his own people to give to Uther?" she asked the room in general.

Balinor answered his wife. "Most likely they are people with known magical ties but are too weak or unskilled to be of any real use other than that of an offering." He then traced his finger over a line. "This would be the best route that they would take to bring their  _shipment_ to Uther's kingdom."

"Planning to intercept it sire?" asked Abel.

"Is that even a question?" He then leaned back from the map. "I'll go personally. Bayard is no doubt trying to weigh his options during this time of peace. He'll see how heavy trying to win favor with Uther like this really is. Richard?"

He nodded. "Of course. I'll see to finding who among the Paladins will come as well."

"Good. We'll bring five more with us. That should be enough."

"I'll make the preparations," Richard said as he and Abel left the room.

"I should go and get ready as well," Merlin said volunteering himself to go as well.

"No," he said. "You've done a lot recently Merlin. You've taken care of many affairs outside of Frith. Stay here with your mother and your sister and brother. Take care of our affairs inside during my absence."

Merlin was still for a moment before he nodded. "Yes Father. Be careful out there."

"Thank you Merlin." He then turned to Hunith. "You should see to more shelter being built. There are near a dozen who I think may want it."

"Of course." Hunith went over and kissed Balinor on the cheek before hugging him.

When he was free he lightly caressed her hair before turning back to his son. "Mind your mother."

"I will," said Merlin.

Balinor then left the room leaving the two of them in silence. Merlin saw her face go a bit pale.

"Don't worry mother. Father always goes on these missions and he always comes back."

"Me worrying always tends to have him return all those times. Best not change anything," she finished with a sad smile.

Merlin then went and hugged his mother.

Balinor left with Richard and four other Paladins including Gwaine and Leets. Two wyverns were also going along to provide air cover and a good intimidating presence.

* * *

Princess Liana was taking her annual healing lesson from Alice. Alice had been a healer in Camelot until the Great Purge was called. She was one of the rare few that had managed to flee from Uther's army in time before the first executions began. She had been discovered tending to Liana's Uncle Richard when he had suffered an accident in the Valley of Fallen Kings involving a horse throwing him off into a jagged rock. He had been lying on the ground in pain and the next thing he knew was Alice had come along and healed him with her strong healing magic. As he lay there healing up he had offered to bring her to Frith where her reputation had been heard of by Abel and a few other druids of her time in Camelot. Many felt that it was a shame that Uther's tyranny had robbed Camelot of such a gifted healer but had felt blessed that she had found her way to them. When the Dragon King offered her the position of the chief physician she couldn't say no. She also taught a few others in Frith some of her techniques. When Liana showed strong promise for healing Alice took her as one of her personal students. She was perhaps Alice's prized student.

Right now Alice was in the royal physician's chambers showing Liana how to craft a long term healing totem.

"No," Alice said as Liana began tying another crystal with another. "That crystal is not to be tied next to that one.

"Aren't these crystals all part of the same totem?" Liana asked.

"Yes…however the organization and the symbols must be in this exact order to have the profound effect," Alice said as Liana tied the crystals correctly. "It's the same concept with medicine. The wrong type of medicine given for the wrong ailment could do more harm than good. The totem's energy must be in the proper alignment or you risk producing a unwanted or even a harmful effect."

"I'm sorry Alice," she said as she finished tying the right one in.

Alice held up her hand to stop her right there. "It's alright Liana. It's no crime to ask these type of questions now. It's the duty of a good student to do so. Better to make assumptions and mistakes now than when the time comes to go into active practice with people counting on you."

"Of course," she said as she went back to her work.

A few moments later Alice was holding up the finished totem and looking at it against the light from the open window.

"Excellent work my lady."

"Thank you Alice," she said feeling proud of myself.

Alice caught movement down below and saw that it was from two wyverns flying above Balinor and his leaving party.

"It seems that your father is leaving out on another out of kingdom mission."

Liana went to the window and focused her gaze to try and zoom in on her father.

* * *

Merlin, Liana, and Nowe spent that night levitating a leather ball between them in Merlin's room. They talked off nothing and everything that night. Liana talked of what she learned from Alice that day. Merlin talked of his latest adventure in seeing to the end of the Afanc and its plague. Nowe talked of local gossip he had heard about people they knew or didn't. Anything other than their worries of their father leaving on a mission. It was almost a tradition that the three Dragon Children did whenever their father left Frith without at least one of them with him. They knew he was a smart and able bodied man but like their mother told Merlin earlier: it's what they always do and he always comes back fine so best not change anything.

It was a rarer moment these days where the three of them ended the night being asleep on the floor close to one another.

* * *

Nowe was in the training grounds behind the castle sparring with Will. A few Paladins and onlookers including Liana and Abel were watching it as well. Will had wanted to go along with their fathers but he had promised Nowe a spar today which he would've missed by going and didn't want to break his promise to the young Dragon Prince. When Merlin was at his best he put up a decent fight but Nowe was more than decent. Will was finding Nowe's skill with a sword to be more of a challenge to contend with every passing year. He wondered how he would be in five years time.

After Will won the two of them sat to the side and shared a flagon of water as they watched two other Paladins move to train in the view of everyone.

"You're getting better every time," Will said as he handed the water to him after taking a sip.

"Thanks," Nowe said before taking a sip himself. "I only wish that I could go out there and do more like my father and Merlin. The great Dragon King and the Dragon Prince. No one outside here seems to know that there are two Dragon Princes for them to deal with."

Will chuckled. "You're only 13 Nowe, don't worry about it. Before you know it though, in less than two years you'll be eligible to head out yourself and make your mark just like them."

"Think I'll be any good? Will I bring our family as much honor as them?"

He then pat the younger boy's back. "Definitely."

Nowe felt more relieved at Will's confidence in him. "Thanks for the sparring match. I was looking forward to it. This is definitely more fun than my other studies."

"Don't be too set on your future of fighting Nowe." Abel made his way over to them. He had stumbled onto the conversation between the two young ones. "There is more to a prince or any noble's honor than their ability to fight. There's a good reason why your father takes the sword hands of the knights he comes up against in these missions to liberate innocent magic users. They usurp their honor and replace it with the pride they have in killing. It's a slippery slope to tyranny and unjust cruelty. Don't fall into that trap."

Nowe looked over at his own sword hand before looking up and nodding at his Uncle Abel. "Okay. I'm sorry Uncle Abel. I'll try and remember that better."

He nodded back. "As skilled as your brother has become out there, he still has to work and build on his knowledge, mind and sense of responsibility for when he must take the throne."

At that, Nowe looked around and noticed that Merlin was nowhere around. "Where is Merlin anyway?"

"Working on developing his mind," he answered with a smile. "I referred him to a history book for him to study. He prefers learning magical techniques much like you prefer sword techniques but he has to set aside time for the less exciting things as well."

* * *

Merlin in the castle's library reading up on some history behind magical myths and legends. Learning magic was fun but the history and politics behind it was far from being as thrilling but it was a necessary thing he had to do and learn. He had spent a good deal of time today reading about the many enemies that the Fisher King had had during his reign. It was ironic to find out that before Camelot was called Camelot, it had been a kingdom that was in strong alliance with the Fisher King's realm and had fought behind it to push back their shared enemies. Right now, he was reading a passage on the seer known as Ashkanar who was said to have built a secret tomb where he placed a dragon's egg inside centuries ago. Merlin's mind wandered and he wondered if he and his family might be able to find it one day and bring in another dragon to give Kilgharrah a way to preserve the dragon race.

When he was done brushing up on the history that Abel suggested for today he took off for the fields of the kingdom. With his father gone on business, he had to see that everything was running safely and smoothly on his behalf. He also loved to go through them to see how they were coming along. The trees and grass was quite green and the smell of healthy vegetation was carried by the wind. Seeing all of this, it was hard to imagine this place was as a barren wasteland during the time of his birth. The land was becoming quite fertile and Merlin couldn't remember them having harvesting problems of any sort in the last seven years. He came upon the harvest fields and saw some of the people working as they tended the land.

Merlin came upon a pair of men trying to push a great cart free of a deep sink that a wheel was stuck in. They looked like they were really struggling to get that heavy load to move so Merlin muttered a spell and the cart rose slightly to give the two men the chance to push it free with ease.

They looked around and spotted Merlin and waved at him. "Thank you sire," one of them said with a nod.

"It's my pleasure," he said as he continued his walk.

Merlin didn't mind doing small things like that for his people every now and then. He felt good when he did and there were times when he didn't understand why the other rulers of the Five Kingdoms thought such simple acts beneath them. Being a leader meant serving the goodwill of the people in your charge. Helping to move a cart didn't serve any less than moving an army.

Merlin asked for a report from the farmers and saw that the grain supply was coming along richer than the last harvest and the orchard was bearing healthy fruit. He did hear that Firth's vineyard was having problems with a few stray animals that were tearing at the grapes and berries before they were fully ripe. Merlin oversaw some new pest repelling enchantments put in place to better protect their crop.

After he checked on the farmland, Merlin whistled for Haeland so he could head back to the castle. He was dropped off at the top of the castle where Kilgharrah was laying. His arrival stirred him awake.

"Merlin,"

Merlin sent Haeland away. "Sorry I woke you Kilgharrah."

"It is alright." He looked to see Haeland fly away to the distance. "It still baffles me that you could have such a bond with a wyvern without the need for the dragon's gift being passed to you."

"I don't really put much thought on it. Sometimes it's better to not look a gift horse in the mouth. Or wyvern in this case."

Kilgharrah chuckled lightly at that. "I see it as a good sign of things to come for our kin."

"I hope it is too."

Merlin joined his family and a few members of the court in the throne room that night and reported everything that he took down about the harvest and about the damage that wild animals were doing.

Abel took to that news very intently. "It seems more wildlife is migrating into our lands from the surrounding areas."

"Is that good or bad?" Nowe asked.

"It's both," answered Liana. "It's good in that it shows that there is real growth in Frith. When its things like fish and geese that make their way in. But, it could also pave the way for unwelcome things making their way into the kingdom."

"Like these pests," Nowe said.

Liana nodded. "Or things that are more dangerous. Like bears or tusked boars. Things that could really injure people."

"Liana's right," said Merlin. "Maybe we should talk with our father and arrange to start a patrol route with the Paladins to better guard the people from within the kingdom."

"Will we have enough Paladins for that?" asked one the people in the court. "With the amount of land to cover, they would be quite stretched."

"Maybe we should look into starting an army," Nowe suggested.

"An army?" Hunith asked with wide eyes. "Nowe, we're not going to war here," she scolded him.

"What kingdom doesn't have an army?" he asked.

"Kingdoms that have no need for one. Frith isn't at war with anyone," she pointed out.

"No…but he might be onto something," said Merlin as he crossed his arms.

Hunith narrowed her eyes at her son in confusion. "Merlin?"

His brother had made a good point. The duty of the Paladins had so far been to liberate people outside Frith and guard the paths into the kingdom from invaders. The numbers though were far from plentiful. It was made from people that already had some degree of fighting skill and experience that volunteered to help protect Frith. It had served them well all these years but it won't be able to hold out forever.

"We all know that Frith may be hidden well from the outside world for now but it won't stay that way forever. Eventually, we will be discovered. That is inevitable. When it is, we will need one."

"Merlin," Hunith started.

"Mother," he interrupted. "I know that the thought of a war upsets you."

He was right. Ever since the battle all those years ago that razed her home village Ealdor to the ground, the thought of a full out battle scared her.

"But I'm sure that the annihilation of our land and its people trumps that. Armies are not only a tool for men to exploit their power. They are also a way to defend us from those that would try to exploit that power. Uther and his allies will bear down on us at the first sign. The Paladins we have will defend us only to a point. With our expansion, we have to make changes that keeps us all safe."

"The prince is right. The kingdom is growing," said Abel. "And growth can be painful but it is unavoidable. The creation of an official army for the kingdom was inevitable as is the situation where there is a need for it."

Many of the people in the room were feeling uncomfortable about this new trail of thought. It had come up so unexpectedly this night but most felt that it was right.

Hunith nodded. "Perhaps…but that time isn't now. We will postpone this issue until Balinor returns. The final decisions on anything of this magnitude rests with him."

"Very well," said Merlin before turning to everyone. "Meeting dismissed."

* * *

With that, the people in the throne room scattered. Hunith sat in her throne chair and eyed her children that were talking with Abel and a few of the others. She didn't want her children to have anything to do with armies, battles, or worse: wars; yet she knew that it didn't matter what she wanted. Her children weren't just children, they were royalty. She supposed that deep down she knew this would be coming sooner or later but she had preferred it to be much later.

* * *

A/N: A good glimpse into the daily living adventures of the Ambrosius family and their young kingdom outside of their dealings with Camelot and the rest of the outside world. I hope you liked it. Balinor, Hunith and Merlin having different lives and mindsets with the three of them being a family and with their family being more than just them. I often wondered what Merlin would truly be like as a big brother. Everyone always treats him as the one that is the helpless little one but he has two that look up to him like a big brother (because he is one) and people that respect and listen to him seriously when the occasion calls for it. Even Kilgharrah, who hasn't been tempered by spending twenty years in a cave underground the castle of a man he despises. They are all different and their lives are heading for different directions as are those they are connected to.

The next chapter will have Arthur reaching his 21st birthday and taking on the full title of a knight: Sir Arthur Pendragon. However, a knight clad in black armor interrupts the festivities. Gaius suspicions lead him to take a leap of faith and inform Lancelot of his theories surrounding the mystery knight which has him call in aid from the Dragon Prince.


	10. The Black Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious knight comes to Camelot and disrupts the time of Arthur being formally named Prince of Camelot. This knight makes challenges and seems unstoppable no matter who rises to challenge him which makes the moment that Arthur challenges him more grave. Gaius makes a discovery about the knight but believes that Arthur's survival may hinge on his servant who Gaius suspects may have access to a way to save him and stop the knight.

_The past is never where you think you left it_

~ Katherine Anne Porter

* * *

Nimueh spent a good deal of time wondering how and why Emrys had interfered in her affairs against Uther Pendragon. It wasn't making sense. It was clear that Emrys and Balinor were Uther's enemies so why go out of their way to help his kingdom? They cut off his knights' hands and Emrys also spared no expense at humiliating the King and getting on his nerves but they went and saved his people? Perhaps they only care about his people and not him. Certainly no regard to him and his knights given what they have done to them that did earn her good grace. If that was indeed the case then she had a new plan that would only involve Uther and his knights. Balinor or Emrys would have no reason to do anything against her new plan.

Nimueh walked passed the many tombs within the royal crypts with the dim light of the sun leaking in from the outer bars. They were quite spacious and quite large and there were cobwebs in select places where visitors were rare. She came upon the more recent sections of the crypt and found the tomb she was looking for. A white marble stone casket with an engraved plaque reading: Tristan Du Bois. Nimueh smirked in the dim darkness as she used magic to unseal it. She gazed at the remains within and began to work her necromantic ritual.

* * *

Uther was in the throne room listening to a messenger wearing the colors of King Bayard.

"I'm sorry sire but my king's offering to you was intercepted on route. They ambushed the envoy with a surprise assault of men and two wyvern. They incapacitated the men and freed all the magical criminals we were sending to you."

"Was it Emrys, the self-proclaimed Dragon Prince?"

The man shook his head. "No, it was his father; the Dragon King Balinor himself. The knights leading the envoy that had survived the initial attack returned to have had their sword hands cut off."

"Yes, that beast does enjoy victimizing noble knights with that fate. There have been quite a few of Camelot's noble knights that had shared that man's brutality as well. Send those noble men my deepest sympathies."

The messenger nodded. "I will sire. However, unfortunately, King Bayard has decided that perhaps a formal alliance with Camelot may not be the best thing for the kingdom."

Uther fought hard to not let his anger show on his face. "Tell Bayard that I understand."

The man was then dismissed. Uther clenched his gloved hand angrily into a fist. He cursed Balinor and his followers. Especially that cursed son of his. For the past few months they had done nothing but undermine him and his kingdom's progress. Disrupting his festival, forcing him to cancel a widespread tournament, having spread their banners through his city and now costing him a potential alliance. He had to find them and destroy them. Arthur's 21st birthday was coming up where he would be of age to take the title as official Prince of Camelot and become the honored heir to his throne. When that happened, he would be officially tasked with the royal mission to destroy Emrys as he would destroy Balinor.

* * *

Lancelot helped Arthur put on his ceremonial armor.

"Happy Birthday sire," Lancelot said as he finished with Arthur's cape.

"Thank you Lancelot," he smiled.

He then looked to the mirror to see that looked regal enough. The King had announced that Arthur was to be sworn in officially with the title 'Prince of Camelot' tonight. His father had called many knights and lords to witness the event and hear of the official royal mission that the Prince was to undertake on behalf of the kingdom. The amount of effort that he was putting into all of this was making Arthur feel nervous about tonight.

"You nervous about tonight sire?" Lancelot said as he saw that Arthur was staring at the same spot of mirror for over two minutes.

Arthur shook himself out of it. "No, of course not Lancelot. I'm alright though I think the collar is off by a bit."

"If you say so sire," Lancelot said backing off but moving forward to help him with the collar.

"You know Lancelot," he said as he fixed the collar. "You don't have to keep calling me sire when we're alone. You can call me Arthur when we're here alone."

"I shouldn't sire. It's not proper for me to do that."

"It's also not proper for me to have secret spars in my room with my servant," he pointed out. "Lancelot, you've been a worthy training partner. I feel that has more than earned you that. And it would help make me comfortable in my own room."

Lancelot stepped back to see his collar was good now. "You're ready now Arthur."

* * *

The throne room was filled knights, courtiers, servants and other witnesses as they watched Arthur approach Uther by his throne. Uther swore Arthur in as Prince of Camelot to serve the king's justice. When Arthur swore, Uther then began to proclaim Arthur's royal mission.

"Our kingdom has suffered under the hand of Balinor the self-proclaimed Dragon King for near twenty years. Now his son, Emrys the self-proclaimed Dragon Prince has started to share in his father's terror. Arthur, I task you to be the one to find Emrys and subject him to Camelot's justice."

Before anyone could react, the doors slammed open and everyone looked back to see a man clad in black armor atop a horse. He lightly gallops inside and the people move to the walls to keep clear of the intruder. The knights in the room move to surround their king and prince to protect them from this newcomer. The knight slowly advanced until he was is in front of all the men and in clear view of the king. He removes his gauntlet and throws it down. The one who picks it up is Sir Owain.

"Single combat," the knight says in a dull voice. "At noon. To the death."

He then leaves everyone staring after him but Gaius looked more shocked than most.

* * *

Gaius was not hallucinating. Both he and Geoffrey of Monmouth saw the same thing. That knight's crest was that of Tristan Du Bois, the brother of the late Queen Igraine Pendragon. He had seen him wield that crest all those years ago before Uther had killed him. Uther insists that it couldn't be him because 'Dead Men Don't Return'. Gaius could sense that Uther was trying hard to deny it. Uther remembered everything about that day as perfectly as Gaius for that was the day that Balinor and the Great Dragon escaped and he suffered that wound that had to be treated everyday with his tonic. If that was indeed Tristan then how was he hear now. It had to be magic of some kind. Gaius had to do some research.

* * *

Lancelot was waiting behind as Arthur was helping Sir Owain prepare to face this mysterious Black Knight. Guinevere came in herself with a token from Lady Morgana to give him. Sir Owain was assuring Arthur that he wouldn't fall to this knight and he would be victorious.

"Good luck," Arthur said as they heard the bell toll for noon.

"I won't need luck sire," he said before he confidently strode out.

Arthur followed after him with Lancelot and Guinevere behind him.

The people were gathered in the arena's grounds to watch this fight. Guinevere went off to stand next to Morgana while Lancelot went to stand next to Arthur. Sir Owain and the Black Knight fought each other in front of all of them. Lancelot saw that Owain landed a blow right to the knight's stomach and he waited to see the knight fall. However, Lancelot saw that the knight didn't stop in his fighting as if nothing even happened. The Black Knight then threw Owain down and ran his sword down on him.

The knight threw the gauntlet for another challenge. Arthur's eyes went to Owain's corpse and his resolve hardened. He went to take it himself but Uther held him back and Pellinore went to take it.

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. To the Death." The knight's words were as dull and lifeless as they were the first time he made the terms.

Everyone started to head out but Gaius noticed that Lancelot was frozen in his spot. He watched as Guinevere went over to him.

"Lancelot?" she asked gently tapping his shoulder.

"Oh," he said snapping out of it. "Guinevere? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Lancelot, the fight's over."

"I know but it should've been over sooner than that."

Gaius frowned as he heard that.

"What do you mean?" Guinevere asked with a frown of her own.

"Sir Owain, he struck a decisive blow on that knight."

"He did? I didn't see anything like that."

Lancelot nodded. "I saw it. It was a blow right to his stomach. Guinevere, Sir Owain had that fight won but that man didn't seem to react to it at all."

"Are you sure that the blow you saw was strong? Maybe Sir Owain grazed him?"

"No, it was a direct blow. I'm sure of it."

"Lancelot, no man could take a sword to the stomach and keep fighting like that knight did. He would've died."

"I know. That's what's bothering me. I know what I saw and it doesn't make sense with what happened out there. There is something about that knight that is not…normal."

Lancelot and Guinevere stayed there looking out in the courtyard but Gaius left. Their conversation struck something in him.

* * *

Gaius went to look in a book on magical animations and soon found what he was looking for. It was a page on wraiths. They were reanimated corpses of men who were tied to this world usually by an unfinished goal or objective most commonly revenge. This supported his earlier suspicions. It had to be the late queen's brother as he had vowed revenge on Uther the day he was killed. The passage also said that had they had to be brought back by sorcerers that were able to tap into life and death. There was only one sorcerer that had that kind of power that Gaius could think would want to unleash someone like Tristan Du Bois out on Camelot. He visited the crypts to confirm his suspicions and found that Tristan's crypt had been disturbed. His body was gone.

Gaius went to Uther with his findings but the king was still reluctant to believe that the mysterious Black Knight was truly Tristan Du Bois.

"Tristan is dead," he insisted.

"He swore that he would have his revenge on you for the death of his sister."

"It was magic that killed Igraine Gaius, not me."

"Nevertheless…it was you that he blamed."

Uther turned away from Gaius. He would not admit it. He was believing that it was his late wife's late brother as well. The knight's voice as he challenged his men, it was the same voice that visited him in some of his nightmares. Its owner was the one who left him a severe wound that he luckily escaped with only a daily medicinal treatment.

"But he's dead," he said to both Gaius and himself. "I know because I killed him myself."

"Sire, I believe that the knight is indeed Tristan and that he has been returned as a wraith."

"A wraith?"

"It is a soul that has been pulled into its body through its ties to this world by sorcery. The only sorcerer that I know with this type of power and that would know enough to seek Tristan is Nimueh."

"Nimueh," Uther repeated softly.

"Sire, perhaps it's time that Arthur learns the truth."

"No, Arthur can never know."

"The boy is of age now, he should know," he insisted.

"You swore an oath Gaius," he reminded him.

"Very well."

The matter was dropped. "If what you say is true then how do we stop it?"

"The only thing that will cause the wraith to cease being in this world is if it settles what it is that keeps it to this world. In Lord Tristan's case…that's your death."

Uther shook his head. "No, Sir Pellinore will defeat this man and finally end all of this."

* * *

Everyone in the city watched as Sir Pellinore was fighting against the Black Knight as Sir Owain did before him. Lancelot was watching the fight carefully and saw that Sir Pellinore struck a decisive blow. But the Black Knight didn't falter one bit.

"I don't understand. Sir Pellinore struck a blow on him. Did you see it Morgana?"

"I'm not sure but it doesn't look like he did. If Pellinore got him then why isn't that knight looking like he was wounded?"

At the sound of their voices, Lancelot looked up to catch Guinevere's eye. She looked shocked as she caught his. She seemed to understand what he had said yesterday about seeing that Black Knight wounded but not acting wounded.

They looked back to the field to see Pellinore getting struck down like Owain did. The Black Knight looked ready to issue another challenge but Lancelot watched as Arthur took his gauntlet and threw it down at the knight himself.

"I challenge you!" he roared.

Lancelot saw that Arthur was fuming. He could understand why. He had seen two fellow knights die in front of him for two straight days. He saw that his father tried to subtly stop him but Arthur wasn't giving in.

"Single Combat," the Black Knight chanted. "Noon tomorrow. To the Death."

* * *

Gaius felt silent horror as he saw Arthur challenge the wraith. The boy didn't realize but he just offered himself to die in front of both the kingdom and his father. Arthur may be a skilled warrior but even he couldn't defeat an enemy that couldn't be killed. No doubt that Nimueh had probably foreseen the prince's future decision and was overjoyed that Arthur would fight and die before his father's eyes as he was helpless to stop it. Gaius did not want the boy to die but there was nothing he could do. The wraith would not be destroyed until it fulfilled its objective. Arthur didn't understand just who and what it was he was going to fight. Gaius considered going to the boy in private to try and explain what Tristan was but one negative aspect Arthur inherited from Uther was his stubbornness. Arthur would never let some creature kill his father so it could disappear even if he did believe it was a wraith and not a man he was fighting. He would believe that he could slay it himself with his sword and his skills like any other opponent he fought.

He watched as Arthur left the area with his father on his heels, not looking happy at all. He also saw his servant Lancelot rush off after them. His eyes widened. Lancelot. The one who was thought to be the one who destroyed the griffin: a creature that could only be destroyed by magic. The one who raved at finding a way to save Guinevere's father when he fell ill with the Afanc's plague right before he and many others began getting cured. Two cases where magic had to come to Lancelot's aid but it wasn't his. The plague was stopped by Emrys and it is conceivable that the griffin was handled by Emrys as well. He didn't know how but he was willing to bet that Lancelot and Emrys were connected somehow. He couldn't exactly see how this young man and the Dragon Prince could be connected but he didn't know anything about Lancelot's past to even begin making sense of it.

Despite that he might be the indirect answer to saving Arthur. Gaius may not have a solution but Emrys might and if Lancelot appealed to him then he might be able to save Arthur. He knew that Lancelot had his suspicions about the Black Knight already but didn't see the full extent of how dangerous he was. If it was a magical problem, Lancelot might get them the help they need. There was a problem though…Emrys was still the enemy. Even if Emrys did hold the solution to destroy the wraith, he might not be willing to go out of his way to help the Prince of Camelot who was tasked to see to his destruction only two days ago. It seemed to be a lost cause either way but he saw that Lancelot had developed a good degree of loyalty for Arthur over all these months. He just hoped that this somehow helped or Arthur was doomed.

* * *

Lancelot was off to the side as Arthur argued with his father. He would not rescind his challenge to the Black Knight. Lancelot was on Arthur's side on this. It was the Knight's Code that said that he couldn't. Lancelot was silently in shock and perhaps a little angry with the king. Why was he willing to enforce the code when it worked for him such as choosing his knights but when it started to cause him any sort of grief now was he trying to undermine it? He could feel that Arthur was a little worried about the challenge but he was not willing to break it when, as the Prince, he could safely do so. Lancelot looked out the window to see the Black Knight out there just staring at the castle. He was standing so still out there just as he had been the last two days he had been in the city. In fact, Lancelot only remembered seeing him move when it was time to fight the challenges. In fact, he couldn't remember hearing of any time that this knight had requested food or even water from the servants.

Lancelot quietly left the two Pendragons to ask Guinevere if she had heard of any of the servants serve the knight anything to see if it happened when he just wasn't looking. However before he could meet up with her, he ran into Gaius who seemed to be moving for him quite quickly.

"Hello Gaius," he said as he stopped to meet him.

"Lancelot," he said. "I need to speak with you."

He took note of how troubled he was. "Is there a problem?"

"Would you mind coming with me to my chambers?"

"Of course."

Lancelot and Gaius were in his lab as Gaius laid it all down. Tristan Du Bois' death, his vow, and what he suspected he was. As Lancelot listened, he couldn't help but connect the dots. Gaius was providing all the answers to everything. Why this knight didn't seem to need to eat or sleep. Why he didn't seem to feel pain for when he was wounded and why the King was so eager to have Arthur rescind his challenge. This wraith would only disappear if it killed Uther.

But Lancelot couldn't understand one thing.

"Gaius, why are you telling me all this? Shouldn't you be sharing all this with the prince?"

He shook his head. "It would do no good. He wouldn't let himself believe that this knight could only vanish if it killed his father. He will only be more driven to fight and he will die."

The image of this knight throwing Arthur to the ground and plunging his sword into him flashed through his mind.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do. No mortal weapons can stop a wraith so it's impossible for any of us to do anything. There is very little information of wraiths left to us in the wake of the Great Purge. Best to see that Arthur is well tended to before he's meant to face it tomorrow."

Lancelot left the physician's chambers a little light headed. Why did Gaius tell him all of this? What could he do for Arthur now? How could he serve him for the rest of the day knowing he was definitely dying tomorrow? He wanted to help him but he didn't know how to kill someone who came back from the grave. His eyes widened. But maybe there was someone who could: Emrys. He might be able to help and he still owed Lancelot two favors but would he help on this? This wasn't like the last time. Emrys helped him save innocent people that had no qualms against him but he guessed that asking him save the son of the man that wanted him and his own father dead wouldn't be so simple. Yet, he knew that if nothing was done Arthur would die anyway. It wouldn't hurt to ask. Perhaps if he explained everything then it might make a difference.

Lancelot raced home so he could get to the talisman that had one of its slots filled in from the first favor he collected from Emrys with a star. He spent a good hour thinking of what he would say before he decided on what would be the best way to ask for his help before he started to contact him.

* * *

Uther was left in the throne room alone as he drank from a goblet that was full of wine.

"Hello Uther," a woman's voice said.

Uther didn't turn around at all. "I should've known I would be hearing from you," he said as he took another sip before turning to face Nimueh.

He thought that she looked almost the same as she had the last time that he had seen her. She was dressed in a regal black silk gown and her hair was well groomed. If he didn't know better than she could easily pass for a courtier.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" she said moving to take a goblet and pouring a drink for herself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering if you are enjoying seeing your late brother in law again."

"So…Gaius was right. The Black Knight is Tristan and you brought him back."

"It was no trouble at all."

"You shouldn't have done this."

"You brought this on yourself Uther. What you did to my kin warrants much more than this."

"You brought this on yourselves," he argued back. "You all practiced evil."

"I was your friend Uther," she cried. "I was the one who  _you_  came to in order to help give your barren wife a child."

"Do not speak of Igraine that way!" he said slamming his goblet down. "It was you and your magic that killed her. Tristan should want your head."

"I told you back then Uther. I warned you that there would be a price. To create a life, one must be taken. That is the law but you told me that you were prepared to pay any price."

"I didn't know the price would be my wife's life," he tried to explain.

"But you received the son that you so desperately wanted. Are you saying that you wish that you hadn't had your son?"

The image of Igraine smiling up at him flashed through his mind and it took everything not to shed tears at that. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Don't worry…soon that wish will come true."

He looked up to see that Nimueh had vanished. He couldn't deny it any more now. Arthur was fighting his dead uncle tomorrow and he would die. There had to be something he could do.

* * *

A/N: Oh…the plot thickens. Gaius is catching on slightly to what's been going on with Lancelot and Emrys and Arthur is now going to fight a wraith.

The next chapter will have complications arise as Merlin struggles with receiving the means to help Lancelot with his second request and with saving Arthur. The whole thing with the wraith wraps up much differently than in the show. Arthur also hears Emrys speak for the first time to him.


	11. The Second Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot calls Emrys to plead help with the Black Knight. Arthur faces the knight and meets the famed Dragon Prince.

_A wise man gets more use from his enemies than a fool from his friends._

~ Baltasar Gracian

* * *

Merlin had been playing chess with his brother when Lancelot's message echoed in his skull.

" _Emrys,_ " Lancelot's voice said making him knock over a piece. " _I need your help_."

"Merlin," Nowe pouted. "You just ruined the game."

Merlin didn't answer his brother. He just listened to Lancelot's message.

" _There is something called a wraith here in Camelot. It has been challenging the Knights of Camelot to duels to the death. It appears that it is someone called Tristan Du Bois and it won't stop until Uther is killed. I realize that what I'm asking might be hard for you and the last thing you would do is help but my master Arthur is next to become a victim of this wraith. It isn't right that this thing issue fights to the death when one of them is already dead. Already two of them have fallen in unfair fights. Can you help destroy it or at least even out the playing field and make this fair? The challenge will take place at noon tomorrow if you decide anything."_

Merlin was holding his head and Nowe saw that his brother's face was serious and troubled. The annoyance he had was replaced with concern. "Merlin? What is it? Are you okay?"

He breathed out and looked over at him. "We have to talk to Father and Kilgharrah."

Merlin and Nowe found themselves on the top of the tower with Kilgharrah perched there with their father, Uncle Richard and Uncle Abel. Their mother and sister were over in town assisting all the new people that had been liberated from King Bayard's shipment to Uther.

"Does the name Tristan Du Bois mean anything to any of you?" Merlin asked them.

"Tristan Du Bois…I know him. That's Uther's late brother in law," said Balinor.

"Late? What happened to him?" asked Nowe.

"It was during the first years of the Purge. Uther had captured Kilgharrah and I managed to escape his dungeons. I was working to try and free him but it wasn't easy. Thankfully, Tristan Du Bois had come to Camelot and challenged Uther to a fight. The fight managed to provide the cover and distraction I needed to free Kilgharrah and make our escape."

"Wait," said Merlin. "Why would Uther's brother in law challenge Uther to a fight to the death?"

"No one seems to really know why," Balinor said. "It was kept quite private. Why do you ask Merlin?"

"It seems that someone used his corpse as a template for conjuring a wraith."

Balinor glared. "A wraith?" He then looked over at Abel. "You think a rogue necromancer is loose?"

"It's possible. Without any more information I'm afraid that we can only guess."

"Wait," said Richard. "What's a wraith?"

Kilgharrah explained it to them. When he was done he looked to Merlin. "And you say that this wraith is Tristan Du Bois. If I had to guess then I would say that it will only fade away when it kills Uther Pendragon."

"Before its doing that it seems to be challenging knights there to duels to the death. Every time it wins it just throws it gauntlet for a new challenger and the following day it defeats them. From what my own source in Camelot tells me, two have already been felled by it. It sounds like it just going through everyone one by one until Uther decides to finally fight it himself. Tomorrow, however, his son Arthur Pendragon will be next to fall."

"A warrior like him?" said Nowe. "How can he fall?"

"Even the best warrior in the world will fall against an enemy that won't be slain no matter how hard they try," Kilgharrah explained. "A wraith isn't of this world so mortal weapons won't stop it."

"A mortal weapon can't stop it? Then…an immortal weapon is needed," said Nowe.

Abel smiled. "Yes. I see that you are starting to really train with your mind as well as with your sword Nowe."

"The young prince is right…however immortal weapons are not a common variety."

"Well…except for the one at my waist," said Balinor as everyone looked over at the sword Excalibur he guarded over well.

"So, the wraith could be felled by it," said Merlin.

"It is fascinating but I fail to see what this has to do with us," said Richard. "This wraith may only be dealt with by us but unlike the incident with the griffin and the Afanc, only the King and his knights are affected. Those are our enemies and they are the ones that we owe nothing to them at all."

Yes, Richard did have a point. There was no real reason for them to step in on for helping the Pendragons or their knights. They are not like the civilians they had stepped in to help.

Abel shook his head. "We may have to interfere regardless."

"What do you mean?" asked Richard.

"Creating a wraith is serious dark magic. It toys around with the boundaries of life and death and that is a serious breach of Frith's laws regarding magic. Despite the intention to eliminate Uther we shouldn't show blindness to this breach of our laws."

Kilgharrah nodded. "Abel has a point. Your kingdom is trying to put order into magic as there hadn't been any done since the Purge started. It would be counterproductive to just let this abuse pass."

Kilgharrah was right. It was why they created laws on what magic was allowed, tolerated, had to be officially sanctioned and what was forbidden. It was a method to ensure that there were none who believed that they could abuse magic because they felt that Camelot gave them an excuse to. Uther's idea of bringing order to magic was to destroy it no matter what form it took. The truth was that his method only served to bring chaos as it drove more people to try and abuse it such as the case in this necromancer that conjured the wraith to be against him.

Merlin nodded. "Not to mention that I was asked to see to this wraith as part of my debt."

They spent a good half hour in debate over the issue before it was decided that Merlin should go and see to the wraith.

"Merlin, you can go and see to the wraith for your settling your debt. You will need this." He unsheathed Excalibur and handed it to his son. "However, there are conditions."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Conditions? Like what?"

"Don't call attention to yourself this time. It might be best if Uther does not get false ideas that we are going to clean up his messes for him while he tries to destroy us in the meantime. Make that clear to your contact as well."

Merlin nodded. "I'll won't be as attention drawing and I'll make it clear to Lancelot about why I did it."

"And there is a bigger condition," said Kilgharrah. "You must guard that sword with your life Merlin. It is a weapon that can do great things but in the wrong hands it could be twisted as a means to bring great evil and suffering. Keep it close and out of reach from any wrong hands. Use it to stop the wraith and bring it right back."

"Don't worry. I will," he promised.

* * *

That night Arthur was in his room with Lancelot having one final practice fight. Arthur wanted to be as ready as he could be when he faced the Black Knight tomorrow. Lancelot had a lot on him mind with the truth of the Black Knight and the reality that Arthur might very well be dying tomorrow. It was wearing on him mind so much that it was affecting his concentration and Arthur was noticing.

"What's with you?" he asked as he backed away.

"Nothing si-, Arthur," he corrected. "I'm okay."

He was steadily trying to kick the habit of referring to him as sire all the time. A feat he might not accomplish due to the circumstances.

He saw that he was distracted and tried to laugh it off. "You look even more worried than the challenge than I do."

Lancelot didn't smile or laugh. "Arthur, how are you not concerned?"

"I'm concerned but I'm not worried about it. I can beat this knight and I will avenge my friends."

"Arthur, Owain and Pellinore no doubt felt the same thing and this knight slew them without losing a step."

"I've studied his movements during his two fights. I know what I have to do to win."

"No, you don't!" he let out.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to say Lancelot?"

Lancelot tried to settle himself. "I'm sorry Arthur but you have to take a moment and consider this opponent that you're about to face tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed it?" He went to the window and pointed him out. "Arthur, the knight is standing there like a statue. He has been doing that ever since he arrived in Camelot. He hasn't eaten anything. He hasn't drunk anything not even water. He hasn't even rested. All he has done when he hasn't fought is just stand there staring up at the castle. What man does that?"

Arthur seemed to be slightly disturbed by his words but just shrugged his shoulders. "So, this man is driven."

"Drive doesn't take away a man's basic needs like eating, drinking or sleeping."

"Lancelot, what are you trying to say?"

Lancelot didn't want to say anything that would tell Arthur outright that he was going to die. He didn't need that now. "I guess I'm trying to say that you should not be blinded by visions of victory or you could end up just like Owain and Pellinore."

He thought it best to leave it at that as he bid Arthur good night. When Lancelot left, he spent a good hour looking out the window at his opponent for tomorrow and saw that this man had indeed not move a single muscle the entire time.

* * *

Arthur was fighting the knight with everything he had but it didn't seem to be of any use. The crowd saw him land three good blows that should've brought down his opponent but the Black Knight refused to fall. The knights were standing back and trying to fight the urge to step in and save their prince but were restrained by the rules of the Knight's Code. Uther was gripping the arms of his throne with a death like grip before he cried out.

"Enough of this Tristan!"

His roar fell on deaf ears. The Black Knight kicked Arthur to the ground and slammed his armored foot on Arthur's hand. His other foot kicked the sword away, out of Arthur's reach. Arthur looked up at the knight to see the blade of his sword angled straight down at him.

The Black Knight then raised his sword up high and Arthur's eyes pupils shrunk in realization that Death was now coming for him.

Morgana gasped as she woke up in her bed. Her heart was racing and her head was damp with sweat. That was too vivid a nightmare. She got out of bed and went to the window and saw the Black Knight still there. She hoped that what she saw was just her nerves about tomorrow. She didn't want to see Arthur die out there tomorrow like Sirs Owain and Pellinore had.

* * *

Lancelot got up this morning and raced to the castle to see that the Black Knight was still standing there. Many people were watching the knight in preparation to see him face the prince today. It seemed that Emrys had decided not to rid the city of the wraith after all. However upset he was, Lancelot couldn't find it in himself to put any blame on the sorcerer. If the role was reversed and someone had asked Arthur to try and save the Dragon Prince should he be in danger he knew Arthur wouldn't give direct aid to the enemy. This wasn't Emrys' problem and I guess he felt that Lancelot's request was crossing a line. He took his gaze off this creature and raced to the kitchens and after to Arthur's chambers to try and ease him into today with grace when he stumbled onto Gaius already in there speaking with Arthur.

"I want you to take this Arthur. It's tonic for your nerves."

Lancelot came in with the prince's breakfast and set it on the table. He wondered why Gaius would offer Arthur a tonic for calming him when he knew that being calm would do no good against an enemy that couldn't be killed. Something didn't feel right about that.

"Gaius," he said drawing their attention. "Do you think a tonic is the best thing for him now? It might dull his senses for the fight."

Arthur had been about to take it when he stopped just before it touched his lips. "Lancelot is right. Perhaps I shouldn't."

"I took that into account already sire. It won't hinder your fighting today."

"I've fought well before without tonics. Save it for me after I've won," he smiled as he gave it back to him. "It will give me something to look forward to."

Gaius watched as Lancelot helped Arthur settle in for breakfast. This wasn't good. Uther's plan for today was just thwarted and if he tried to push any further than Arthur would get suspicious. It was clear that Lancelot was a bit suspicious himself as he looked curiously at him as he made the Prince's bed.

"Best of luck today Arthur," he said as he made his way out.

* * *

Uther was surprised that Arthur had shown up in the armory with his servant, wide awake. Somehow, the plan for Arthur to be drugged failed.

"Father?"

"Arthur…I'm merely here to…wish you luck in your fight today."

Uther didn't know what else to do. Arthur was getting ready to go and fight Tristan today and nothing save the truth would stop it but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Arthur about Tristan as that would bring up his mother and could also bring up Nimueh and he didn't want Arthur to ever know and be horrified by the truth of his origins. He couldn't do that to his son.

Arthur smiled as he appreciated his father coming down to see him before the fight. "Thank you."

Uther nodded to his son. As he left him to get ready, he noticed that his son's servant seemed to be looking at him like he disapproved of him for some reason.

That's because Lancelot did. He could tell that Uther was in some kind of inner debate about the truth of the wraith and what it really wanted but, for some reason, Uther didn't want to tell his son about it. Gaius hadn't explained why this Tristan Du Bois wanted to kill Uther but something told him that it was quite the serous matter that Uther seemed to be quite scared of considering how he had been acting since it arrived. It seemed that the king wanted to take the secret to his grave or rather his own son's grave and allow him to die to protect it. Yet he wouldn't tell Arthur, it wasn't his place to.

* * *

When the knight knocked Arthur to the ground Morgana stood up from her chair as fast as lightning. The last few moments were happening just like in her dream. Arthur struck the Black Knight in the shoulder but the man didn't falter. He drove his sword into the man's torso and the knight didn't fall. He also cut through the back of the knight's armor but the man didn't lose a spring in his step. Those were the same three type of hits that she had dreamed he did just last night.

She looked over at the knights and saw that they were looking off in concern just like she saw them do as well.

"Enough of this Tristan!"

Morgana saw that Uther said the same thing that she heard him say before. Everything was coming true. That meant…

She watched Arthur get knocked down and his sword kicked away and the Black Knight positioned his sword over him.

"Someone stop him!" she shouted.

The Black Knight raised his sword and she knew that it was too late.

But the next moment, a great puff of fog fell from the sky and spread about everywhere taking Arthur and his opponent out of sight of everyone.

* * *

The fog surrounded the whole arena and blocked the view of the two combatants from everyone. The whole arena was full of whispers and scattered whimpers as they wondered what was going on in there. Lancelot was feeling anxious. Was this Emrys' work? Had he decided to help after all?

Arthur was on the ground looking up at the blade as the fog settled in. He hardly realized it as his focus was on the blade. The knight had raised the blade but instead brought it to block a blow from a surprise sword. Arthur wondered who it was that interfered with his fight but didn't see any red attached to the sword. It was black from a cloak with some blue peeking in from a fighting attire that didn't belong to Camelot. Arthur saw that the face of this man was shrouded by a hood and could only see the man's lips.

Those lips spoke. "Stay down and out of my way prat."

That voice was low and strong but also had a bit of a condescending tone as if the owner was annoyed. Arthur narrowed his eyes a bit but didn't move. He just watched as the figure stared down the knight.

"I am sorry that you were disturbed. I am here to offer you the peace that is being denied to you. I will free you from the one that unjustly rose you to serve their own end. Rest assured that I can offer you closure from this world."

The knight turned his head before he swung at the newcomer. The mystery man ducked from the blow and jumped back to avoid the following blow. The sword the cloaked man had was quite exquisite even from where he was lying. He noticed the crest of the Dragon King peeking out from the fold of the cloak. It was clear now who this man was: Emrys, the Dragon Prince. Arthur wondered how no one was doing something about this but noticed the fog encasing them. He wondered why it appeared so suddenly when it wasn't cool enough for fog until he noticed something out of place. It was in a perfect circle. The fog was blocking the sight of them but Arthur still saw the sun above them. It was like the eye of a storm and the three of them were in the center.

Emrys chanted a spell and the sword the wraith held snapped off the hilt and then he drove the sword he held into the chest of the Black Knight. What followed wasn't a scream but a howl. It was not the sound of a man. The helmet of the knight flew off but what was shown wasn't a face but a skull with minimal shows of flesh still on it. Lancelot had been right. This Black Knight wasn't a man at all. The body burned up and after a moment nothing was left but its armor that fell lifelessly to the ground.

Emrys looked off towards him and Arthur thought that he was going to attack him next. Emrys' smirk was seen from under his hood.

"Arthur Pendragon. Don't sell yourself too high. I'm not here for you. I was here for that wraith. I'm well aware of what you were tasked to do by your father. If you want to follow through with it then we will meet again I'm sure. If we do, you should think hard about what you decide to do. You will have to face the consequences of your choices just like everyone. Trust me, being a prince doesn't give you an escape from living or dying by what follows those choices."

Then he chanted something else in a strange language and he could make out two spots of gold light in the darkness of his hood and he vanished. The fog around him started to thin out and dissipate.

* * *

The fog lifted and everyone saw Arthur on the ground with no sign of the Black Knight anywhere, just his armor. Arthur got up and just stared down at the armor in shock. No one really knew what to think but the crowd started cheering anyway at the relief that their prince was still alive and the Black Knight seemed to be gone. Uther was relieved as he leaned into his chair and Morgana was trying to settle her heart. Lancelot and Guinevere shared a victory hug as they saw that Arthur was safe. Gaius was off to the side looking more calculating than content. He guessed that Lancelot suspected connections had been at play here just like he suspected. He wasn't too sure how yet but it seemed that the wraith had been vanquished by Emrys or Balinor or by some other means that came from them.

Arthur was taken to the throne room where his father asked what had happened. Arthur just said that the fog provided the opportunity to defeat the knight. He excused himself and said that he was tired. Uther allowed his son to leave but he didn't want to press the issue. He wasn't sure that Arthur had heard his outburst or not but he wasn't bringing it up. The last thing he wanted was to do something that would jog that memory out of his son and lead to unpleasant answers being said.

* * *

Nimueh couldn't believe this.

Again. Again Emrys had come in and meddled in her business. Why? The prince was almost gone for good and no doubt his father would've followed soon after him. Emrys had destroyed her wraith and destroyed the best chance that their kind had to be rid of the Pendragons once and for all. Why? She didn't understand. What she did understand though was that it was clear that it seemed that she might have to deal with both Balinor and Emrys before she could deal with Uther and Arthur. Otherwise her plans would never be realized.

* * *

Lancelot walked back to his home that evening feeling quite relieved that Arthur was safe now. He had to admit to himself that he truly thought that Emrys had ignored or disregarded his request to stop the wraith and save Arthur. Lancelot could only imagine how it must feel to be asked to save someone that was tasked to find and kill you. However, he could see that Emrys had a good degree of honor about him that many wouldn't believe of him due to his magic. Arthur had told him of seeing Emrys within the fog as he destroyed the Black Knight and then spirit away.

Lancelot entered his home and shut the door behind him.

"Hello there."

Lancelot turned around and saw Emrys in his home by the torchlight from beyond his window, sitting by his table, just waiting for him. "Emrys," he said as he closed the curtains to obscure the view into his home from the outside.

Emrys then waved his hand and all the candles in the home came alight. Emrys' face was obscured by his hood but Lancelot could still make out his mouth and the bottom half of his nose. The two of them stare at each other in silence for a good moment before Lancelot broke it.

"Thank you Emrys. I know it couldn't have been easy to come here to save Arthur."

"Oh…I didn't do any of this to save Arthur Lancelot. He merely was in the wrong place at the right time. The one who created this wraith needed to see that their abuse of meddling with life and death would not be tolerated. The boundaries of life and death are sacred and shouldn't be meddled around with in such vanity. My father and I have our own laws for magic that we hold up quite seriously. Whoever did this was committing a serious abuse of their magic that had to be stopped despite what they may have tried to accomplish by removing that tyrant from the throne. I came to uphold the laws of magic."

Lancelot was a little taken back. He never would've thought that the Dragon Royals would've had their own set of laws concerning what magic was right or wrong to use.

"Despite that, thank you for destroying the wraith."

Emrys nodded before he threw the talisman over at Lancelot. "Thank you for telling me of this atrocity."

He looked down at it to see the second spot now had a matching aquarian star pattern like the first one leaving only one slot still empty. He looked up and saw that Emrys was gone and he was alone in his house.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the deviation of the Black Knight's defeat. I wanted it to be a believable motive for the Dragon Prince to have in stopping the wraith. He didn't really do it for Arthur's benefit but to send a message that abusing magic, no matter what the intention, would be tolerated by him or his father. Nimueh doesn't seemed to have gotten the message though.

The next chapter will be an adventure that won't center around someone trying to kill Arthur but trying to kill Merlin. A mysterious father/daughter pair are found assaulted in the woods by bandits and Merlin finds herself drawn to her. Liana feels something amiss with them though. Also, Nimueh gets some trouble about the wraith from Morgause.


	12. A Besotted Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets a young maiden named Sophia and grows attached to her but she is not what she seems.

_I am glad it cannot happen twice, the fever of first love. For it is a fever, and a burden, too, whatever the poets may say._

~ Daphne du Maurier, Rebecca

* * *

A beautiful blonde girl was standing in a lake as she looked down into the water at someone under the surface. It was a dark haired young man that was staring up at the girl as he sank down deeper into the lake. There was an old man on the shore watching all of this with a calm demeanor and a small smile on his face. A moment later there was a roar coming from the trees and a wyvern roared and flew up from them and headed for the ones in the water. There was a boy riding him with dark hair that was similar to the man in the lake. The old man had a staff in his hand and he aimed the gem covered tip towards them but it flew off from his hands to a young girl behind him. She took the staff and yelled off some foreign words before lightning erupted from the tip and struck at the old man. He screamed as he exploded into bright dust.

Morgana gasped as she sat up in her bed. That was both a scary and strange dream. The fury in that dark haired woman as she destroyed that old man. It was clear that she was a sorceress and to do…that told her that she was a strong one. Then there was the boy riding on that creature as if it was a winged horse. He looked young but he showed no fear or discomfort as he rode the creature like a warrior on his war horse heading into battle. Finally, that dark haired young man in the water, she had never seen him before but there was something about him as the memory of him played over in her mind.

Morgana's dreams always had something that looked familiar to her. Whether it involved a place or person she knew. They were always vivid in her mind. This was the first dream that she could remember that involved a place or people that she didn't know. She honestly didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

Merlin, Will, Gwaine and Leets were going for a ride in the woods dressed as commoners. They were taking the time to enjoy some down time as they were sure that there would not be too much of it in the months to follow. The announcement of Arthur's royal mission was spread out and many people in Frith were worried for their prince but not his friends. Will in particular thought that they should be worried for Arthur considering what happened when they first met the prince back in Camelot. Still, they felt that he could still cause them problems regardless.

As they were taking a break and resting against some trees there was a high pitched scream.

"What?" Leets said as he sat up straighter.

"That sounded like a girl screaming," said Will.

The scream was heard again and it sounded closer. They all went to draw their swords as they ran to the direction the screams sounded off from. Merlin was at the first to see the reason for all of it. There was a young girl holding on to an older man as they ran from a half dozen bandits as they chased after them with swords and knives out. Merlin collided with one of the bandits that was closest to them. Gwaine, Leets and Will came in and engaged the bandits themselves. Merlin pushed the bandit back and then his eyes glowed as the man flew back a few feet backwards and slammed into a tree. One of the bandits had a crossbow and aimed it for Merlin as soon as he saw the magic. The girl noticed and went and pushed Merlin out of the way before the bolt could pierce him. It hit the tree right beside her. Leets saw and then chanted a spell for a knife on his belt to fly off and go into the shooter's shoulder. Gwaine struck the bandit he was fighting before he went to stand by the old man and stared down the bandits. Will drove his sword into the one he was fighting before he ran for the shooter himself for trying to kill his friend. He ran and so did one of the others.

Merlin got to his feet and looked to the girl still on the ground. He reached for her hand to help her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him to give him a clear view of her face. "I'm okay."

Merlin thought that she was quite pretty. He thought that she looked so sweet and was clearly nice considering how she rushed to save him. His blue eyes locked on to her own. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"You saved me," she staring back at him. Then she shook herself out of it. "And my father," she said quickly.

"Yes," the old man said coming over to his daughter with the help of his walking stick. "Thank you. All of you. I am Aulfric. This is my daughter Sophia."

Merlin and his friends went to their horses and helped them with their belongings. Merlin was walking alongside his horse that was given to help Sophia. Will gave his up to Sophia's father.

"Where are you and your father heading?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know," Sophia said a little timidly. "It's been up to my father this whole time."

Aulfric smiled over at his daughter. "Our home was caught in a fire. All we have left we have with us. We're hoping to settle down somewhere else. Somewhere where we can be safe and happy."

"Really?" Merlin said a little hopefully. "Anywhere specific?"

"I have some family over in the north. I'm hoping they will help us." He then looked over at Merlin and then to Leets. "You two are sorcerers," he said plainly.

"We are," Leets grunted. "Is that a problem?"

"Leets," Merlin barked at him.

Aulfric just chuckled. "Don't fret boys. My daughter and I have no qualms against magic. I've known many good magic users in my time. And you two helped save me and my daughter from those bandits. I just want to say thank you."

"Oh," Leets said trying to fight the embarrassment he was feeling for just jumping at him like that. "It was no trouble."

"Is there any place close by where my daughter and I could rest?" Aulfric asked.

Sophia looked down at Merlin with a soft smile and Merlin smiled back.

"I think I know a place," he said keeping his gaze on Sophia.

* * *

"This place is beautiful," Sophia said as she looked at the city of Frith.

Merlin decided that they could seek shelter in Frith as it seemed that they didn't seem to mind magic and could be trusted with the location. He even said that the two of them could settle there as there was a sure chance that they could settle there and start their lives over. He personally hoped that they would.

"My word," Aulfric said as he looked to the castle. "To believe that you are actually the Dragon Prince Emrys."

"You can call me Merlin," he said more to Sophia then to Aulfric.

Merlin took Sophia and her father into town where he found his sister and Alice tending to where there were some children that were feeling ill.

"Hello Liana," he said.

"Hi Mer-," she halted as she saw who Merlin was with and saw the look in his eyes. "And who is this?" she said controlling the tease in her tone.

"Sophia, my lady," she said bowing her head.

Liana stood to shake her hand. Sophia look flustered to be shaking the hand of a princess but still took it. Liana shook her hand to feel that her touch was quite chilled and it traveled down her spine. It only stopped when she finally let go. Sophia still had the smile on her sweet face but Liana thought that her eyes looked hungry.

Alice looked up and her eyes caught the sight of the walking stick that Sophia had. For some reason, she thought it looked familiar but she couldn't place it. A small cough from the child she was tending to took her eyes off it.

"She and her father are looking for a place to stay for a while," Merlin explained.

"Oh," Liana said a bit slowly. "I don't think we have any of the new houses finished yet. Everything is currently occupied and the new dwellings won't be finished for another week."

"Well…why don't you stay with us then?" he asked Sophia and then looked to her father.

"We don't want to impose on you my lord," Aulfric said.

"It's no trouble," Merlin said quickly. "There's plenty of room."

"Don't you think you should ask mother and father first?" Liana asked forgetting what she felt a moment ago to not laugh at Merlin's eager attitude.

"Yeah…right," he said before he took Sophia and Aulfric with him.

Gwaine, Leets and Will stayed behind with Liana.

"What happened?" she asked them.

Gwaine shrugs. "Oh, you know how it goes. The dashing warrior hero stumbles on the poor maiden in distress and rushes in to fend off the evil men that mean to do her harm. Then they both ride off together. Sadly, she chose the scrawny sorcerer over the dashing warrior."

"You wish," she mumbled to Leets and Will's amusement. Gwaine just rolled his eyes at her.

"Looks like someone is quite taken with the fair maiden," Will softly laughed.

"Not hard to see. My brother is not being quite subtle about it."

Will laughed again. "No, he isn't. Though to be fair, Merlin rarely finds a girl that he's taken with."

Leets nodded. "Yeah, I guess it had to happen sometime. Merlin rarely shows that kind of interest in girls. She must be a special one to take hold of him like that."

"Ah, first love, our boy Merlin is growing up," Gwaine said making a show of looking out fondly to their amusement.

They didn't see that Alice narrowed her eyes as she listened to what they said.

"Taken…right," she whispered as she looked back at shrinking sight of Merlin with Sophia and Aulfric.

* * *

Balinor and Hunith had heard of their story and of what had happened in the valley and said that they could stay a few days in the castle as their guests. They also said that if they decided to settle in Frith then they would be welcomed to. Merlin resisted the urge to throw a fist up in victory. He personally showed Sophia and her father to a spare guest room and then Sophia asked if he wouldn't mind showing him around. In the back of his mind, Merlin remembered that he had a magical tutoring session with his brother to improve his focus during multiple spells but staring into Sophia's eyes, it made it all seem unimportant compared to being with Sophia. As they left out the door, Aulfric smiled with a red tint enveloping his eyes.

Nowe was waiting in his brother's room for over an hour for their weekly lesson but Merlin never showed up. Nowe wondered what it was that was keeping his brother as it him that insisted on these sessions until Nowe got it right. He wanted Nowe to control multiple things at the same time and to do it so naturally that Nowe could do it practically in his sleep. He didn't mind because it seemed like a fun way to spend some time with his brother but now there was nothing. After waiting all that time, Nowe just left the room and flagged down the nearest person.

"Excuse me," he asked one of castle's keepers. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Err, yes sire, I have. It was a while ago that I saw him with a young woman in the town as I was coming into the palace."

"Really?"

Nowe left the keeper feeling more confused and upset then before. If his brother was spending the day with a girl then why hadn't he sent word that their session was cancelled instead of letting him stay waiting like an idiot for all that time? He had half a mind to find Merlin and slap him in the back of the head with the blunt of his sword.

"Nowe? What are you doing around here?"

Nowe turned and saw his sister approaching. "Hi Liana," he said dully.

"is your lesson over already?" she asked as she came up to him. She then saw that Nowe looked stressed and upset. "What happened?" she asked expecting that something happened during training to not make it go well.

"Nothing," he huffed. "That's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin never showed up for my lesson. Kept me waiting in his room all this time."

"What?" she said with her shock clear. Merlin would always send word when he was going to be late or not going to make anything. That wasn't like him.

"I just heard that Merlin was seen going into town with a girl."

"A girl?" Sophia. It had to be her. "I'm sorry Nowe. Merlin helped out a girl and her father today and invited her to stay as guests and I guess he forgot with all the excitement."

"Don't worry Liana," Nowe mumbled. "It's okay, I already understand."

As Nowe walked off Liana thought it wasn't okay. She shouldn't have to try to explain and make excuses for their brother being an idiot. Having a crush or not, Merlin better fix this and she wasn't going to tell him that he should. Hopefully, his blunder should hit him full force when he sees Nowe tonight at dinner.

* * *

Liana was off to the side as she watched Merlin and Sophia as he walked with her through the fields. She thought that her brother looked completely head over heels for this girl. So much so that he was missed out on his training with Nowe yesterday. Liana can't believe that Merlin would just stand up their little brother like that and not even offer up an apology when he got back to castle. Throughout dinner last night, he had this far away look on his face. She even made a point to ask Nowe how his afternoon was as she looked at Merlin but he didn't even blink. Standing up his little brother was completely off his mind and it was clear that Nowe wasn't happy as he left dinner early without an explanation to their parents. They asked her what was wrong but she claimed she didn't know. Merlin had to be snapped out of it when their parents asked him but he too claimed to not know anything.

Now, Merlin wasn't doing his annual check on the wyverns. Nowe had an idea that they could potentially be used as a special flying cavalry unit for Frith and their father thought it was an inventive idea. However, Balinor saw that the wyverns would have to be trained well enough for non-dragonlord men to ride them so they had to be trained to respond to different basic commands from different men. Merlin volunteered to see to some of their training based on his training with Haeland to see if it could be carried to the volunteers who wouldn't mind riding a flying wyvern, if they didn't get shredded by them first. She guessed that Merlin must really have fallen head over heels in love with this girl to just forget about the things that he himself gave himself to do. Sophia seemed to not really be taking in what Merlin was even saying; just was staring at him like she wanted to keep his gaze and attention solely on her. That look in her eye...Liana felt chills running down her spine again like she did when they had shaken hands when they met. She usually didn't scorn people so soon but there was something not right with that girl.

Liana was watching them so intently that she didn't hear the soft steps in the grass behind her.

"They're that riveting, eh?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Will surprised her. She angrily slapped him at the arm. "Idiot," she barked at him.

He only smiled back. "What are you doing? Spying on Merlin while he tries to court Sophia?"

"No," she grunted out. Will just smirked as he was clearly unconvinced. "I'm keeping an eye on them."

"Oh, well forgive me for making that obvious mistake."

She glared at him as she wasn't in the mood. "Then you'll forgive me for making the mistake of turning your skin purple for a week while I was practicing some new spells out here?"

"No, no," he said quickly and he backed off. He sobered seeing her obvious distress. "What's really going on Liana?"

"It's Merlin. He's acting really weird, even for him. Ever since he's brought Sophia to Frith he hasn't been himself. He skived off Nowe's training session letting him wait for over an hour yesterday and now he's ignoring his duty to train the wyverns to listen to others. Merlin's only known Sophia for two days and he's beside himself out there."

Will had to admit that Merlin did look like his head was swimming in the clouds but he thought that it was normal. "He's just experiencing his first time feeling love at first sight. Maybe he doesn't know how to handle it well but I'm sure that in a day or two, he'll ground himself down a bit. It's new and exciting for him. Maybe you're just over-thinking it."

"How can you sound so sure?"

 _I speak from experience_ , he said silently to himself. "Just a feeling," he said aloud. "He'll be fine. Just leave him alone and he'll come back to himself on his own." He then took her by the arm and walked with her back for the castle.

"I hope so," she mumbled with her mind still on her brother.

* * *

Nowe was working into the night as he tried to perfect his focus on levitating three things separately. He was on the outskirts outside the city as he practiced on his spellwork. He was levitating a satchel, his sword and a stone half his size at the same time, at different spots and having them do different things. He was sweating from his brow as he kept his focus on keeping the three objects under his control. He didn't want a repeat of when he tried to levitate the stone and his brother all those weeks ago though with how Merlin had ignored him and didn't even try to say that he was sorry Nowe wouldn't mind dropping his brother on his behind right then and there, repeatedly. He thought that his focus was getting quite good. He tried to drop the items gracefully though the stone fell a little hard while the satchel flopped down like a sack of potatoes though his sword was set back on the grass gracefully.

"Merlin and Uncle Abel wouldn't be surprised," he mused as he went to collect his sword and satchel.

It was already getting late and he was getting quite tired. Right now, he just wanted to soak in a hot bath before going to bed. He turned to head back for the city when he spotted a figure slipping off into the trees. It looked like someone was trying to avoid the main road. Nowe debated it for a moment before he decided to follow after this figure. He saw that he or she was sticking to the trees and ducking around them when one of the Paladins on guard and patrol duty was close by. Nowe was careful to not be noticed as he kept his eyes on them. With the obvious skill they were using to be stealthy, this person had to be taken seriously. He followed as they crossed the gatekeeper's bridge into the Valley of Fallen Kings. Nowe kept following until this figure stopped off at a grand lake. The figure removed his hood and he saw that it was Sophia's father Aulfric.

Why had he left Frith and sneaked away at this time just to come to a lake out in the middle of nowhere?

* * *

A/N: Merlin is the one under the spell of the Sidhe as he is a prince as well. His sister and brother are the ones who are thinking something is up with Sophia and her father. I changed the story that Sophia and Aulfric used as it wouldn't be one to work with Merlin and his father as it did for Arthur and his father. To be close to Arthur Sophia had to be a noblewoman but for Merlin it wouldn't matter.

The next chapter will have Liana and Nowe track down what they are and what is going on with Merlin. Let's hope that they can in time to save their brother.


	13. The Sidhe of Avalon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia and her father are found out as Sidhe and they plan to sacrifice Merlin. Liana and Nowe rush in to save their brother.

_Power, that's one thing, but love of family and of siblings is more important, is more powerful than any other power; at least earthly power._

~ Sander Levin

* * *

Aulfric was staring out into the water as if he was waiting for something to happen. The water of the lake started to glow and the scenery began to change. Nowe's jaw dropped as he took in the transformation that the lake took. Lights and colors started to glow about as if they were alive. Some of them were. Little blue fairy like creatures started to fly about. One of them stopped in front of Aulfric and snarled at him.

"Why have you come here?"

"I've come to secure passage for my daughter to re-enter Avalon," he cried out to the little sprite.

"You are banished from ever returning to Avalon for your crimes. You slew one of your kin. The law is clear. You will live and die as a mortal for what you had done."

"For me, yes, I accept my punishment. But my daughter is innocent of any of our crimes. She should not be made to suffer for what I have done."

The blue being snarled. "If you wish passage for your daughter, then she must offer to Avalon a prince."

"Yes, and my daughter shall. She shall offer the most powerful, revered and feared prince in this realm. The Dragon Prince – Emrys."

The blue fairy smiled hungrily. Nowe backed away and ran off for home. Aulfric heard the rustling and left for the woods to find out if it was something that could threaten his plans. He heard the rustling again and took off for it and came upon the two bandits that managed to escape Emrys and his friends. The two of them were not looking happy.

"You senile old man!" one of them roared. "You said nothing about fighting against sorcerers."

Aulfric wasn't fazed. "You are the ones that said that you could handle four men easily. Why would it matter if one or two had magic?"

"It mattered because we were almost killed out there. Our partners are gone now."

"I feel for your losses but I am happy to say that you performed perfectly."

His words only made the bandit draw his sword and so did the other one. They leered at Aulfric and pointed their blades at him. "You will pay us now old man and you'll pay us the others' shares as well."

"Very well," Aulfric said calmly. "I'll give you exactly what you deserve."

He then brought out his stick and a red light erupted from it that made the bandits' screams echo through the trees. Now there were no loose ends to worry about.

Nowe ducked behind a tree as he tried to calm his breathing from what he just saw. He backed away slowly as he saw Aulfric moving the bodies of the bandits off into a ditch. He was so focused on making sure Aulfric didn't sense him that he hit an exposed tree root and slipped backwards and fell back into a hill and fell all the way down it and hit his head.

* * *

Without warning, Nimueh was practically assaulted within her own villa as her apprentice came bursting through the doors as if on the warpath.

"Morgause?" she said surprised when she saw her apprentice's golden head rushing at her. Morgause magically made the chair that Nimueh was sitting in a moment ago fly off against the opposite wall. "What is the meaning of all of this?!" Nimueh roared at the insolence of her apprentice.

"I believe that should be my line Nimueh. I heard about what happened. The mysterious Black Knight that killed two of Camelot's knights and didn't seem to falter in either battle. Then he almost killed Arthur Pendragon when a fog settled in and lifted to leave nothing but the prince and the knight's armor behind."

Nimueh didn't react. "I heard. It was quite the spectacle."

Morgause was still reeling. "Don't take me for a fool Nimueh. I scryed when I learned of this and saw the King of Camelot and his Court Physician speak of the knight being a wraith and how the physician was surprised that Arthur managed to stop it. Your name was mentioned."

"I am an old enemy of Uther's, you know that. It would make sense that they suspect me," she tried to counter.

Morgause didn't let up. "You are denying it? You are the only one that I know of that would be able to conjure up a wraith and sneak into Camelot's crypts without being spotted."

Nimueh stared back at her hard. "When did I deny it?"

Morgause sent a spell at Nimueh who deflected it away. Nimueh went into a defensive stance.

"It was you. You conjured that wraith and almost killed Arthur."

"Yes," she barked. "I conjured the wraith but Arthur was not his target. It was to be for his wretched father Uther Pendragon."

"Then why did you have the wraith fight with him if Uther was the target?"

Nimueh glared at her like she was an imbecile. "Arthur being a brave fool is what brought him in the wraith's path. If you want to attack someone, attack him for being an idiot. What's it matter anyway Morgause. The wraith was felled by Emrys. Your oh so loveable Arthur is unharmed and unfortunately, so is Uther."

Morgause folded her arms. "You could've just had that wraith fight Uther directly. If you didn't play these games then Uther would be dead right now."

"I don't want to kill Uther. I want to destroy him."

"Yes, and what better way to do so than by going after his son, am I right?" Morgause was close to snarling.

Nimueh rolled her eyes. It seemed that Morgause was starting to inherit her mother's tendency to rile her up. "Don't be naïve Morgause, it doesn't suit you."

"What do you mean?" she said giving into snarling.

"Arthur is as much a threat to all of us as his father is. Did you happen to discover what his royal mission is now that he has been formally named Prince of Camelot?"

Morgause actually fell silent and relaxed her tension. "No," she almost whispered.

"He is meant to find and destroy the Dragon Prince, Emrys. The same Emrys that stepped in and saved his ungrateful hide from my wraith. He is now as much our enemy as he is."

Morgause's lips went sour. "Surely Arthur won't…if he knows that he has fathered a magical child."

"His bastard boy?" Nimueh said. "Do you honestly believe that Uther will allow his heir to have a magical heir? Let alone that he bedded a sorceress. He will no doubt have Arthur execute the both of you personally."

"Well, I won't believe that," Morgause said unflinchingly. "Mordred and myself will be the key to undo the chaos that Uther has unleashed all these years. Leave Arthur out of anything you have planned from now on. Destroy his father but leave Arthur for me to deal with."

Nimueh's own mouth went sour but she nodded regardless. "Very well. As with your sister, I'll see that Arthur isn't in danger from my machinations again. I swear it on the goddess."

That made Morgause nod her acceptance. Her mistress wouldn't treat that vow lightly as she was High Priestess. Morgause apologized and bid her mistress farewell before heading back to Cornwall. Nimueh waved her off with a smile that went savage when Morgause stepped out. Despite the drama of what Morgause brought to her home, she did give her an idea. Mordred and Morgause could very well be the key to solve all their problems. But not in the way that Morgause might be planning for. If she wasn't mistaken, her boy was apprenticed to a very respectful druid named Cerdan. If things went a certain way, all her enemies would decimate each other without her needing to do a thing.

* * *

Sophia went to see Merlin as soon as he up. Merlin answered the door to gaze upon Sophia and then she focused her gaze on him. Her red eyes poured their power into the Dragon Prince. This was starting to get taxing for her. The Dragon Prince was strong and Sophia had been taxing herself to keep him under her thrall. She was subtle at first but when he started fighting her when his lessons with his brother emerged then she had to step up her efforts. Now, it's gotten to the point where she had to be in his presence as much as possible.

The prince relaxed his muscles as he gazed at Sophia. He smiled lightly at her.

"Hello Sophia," he said a bit dazed.

"Good morning Merlin. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having breakfast and then spend the rest of the morning with my father and me."

Merlin started to hesitate. "Uh…I don't believe I can. I have to get ready soon to attend a royal meeting. I'll be expected."

"But my father is expecting you. He and I will need your help for something important later today and it something that only you could do. We need you Merlin." She then went for his hand and gave it a squeeze while her eyes burned a brighter red.

Merlin's breathing increased and then his eyes glowed a red tint themselves. He relaxed under her grip. "Of course. Let me get dressed first."

"Thank you Merlin," she said a little winded.

This was not getting easier. She and her father had to act sooner than they thought. If this went on much longer than she would burn herself out and this all would've proven useless.

* * *

Balinor, Hunith, Liana, Abel, Richard, Will, Leets and four others were in the throne room to attend a meeting on the annual agendas and reports.

"Where is Merlin?" Balinor asked the throne room at large.

They had been waiting for near a half hour already and Merlin was nowhere to be found.

"He does know about this meeting, doesn't he?" asked Richard.

"Of course," said Hunith. "I reminded him myself last night."

"I suspect that he is seeing to someone else's needs today," Leets said trying not to let any amusement slip from his lips in front of the Dragon King.

Liana was sitting at her father's side so he didn't see her rolling her eyes. "Shouldn't we send for him father?"

"No," he said dismissively. "We wasted enough time on waiting. I'll talk to him about this later. We have business to see to now. Shall we get started?"

"Wait…" Hunith said as she looked over at the other unoccupied royal chair. "Where is Nowe?"

"His room was empty when I visited this morning," said Liana. "He probably left early for some training."

Balinor wasn't as bothered about Nowe's absence than he was on Merlin's. "Nowe's presence here isn't mandatory until he's fifteen. He is allowed to be exempt from them if he wants, unlike his brother," Balinor said. "But there is business to see to my dear."

"Right. Sorry," she said as they commenced the meeting.

* * *

Nowe woke up as the sunlight spilled through the trees and hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted himself to find that he was in those woods and it seemed to be the early morning. He had to move for Frith and warn his brother. It took him most of the morning before he found himself back in Frith's boundaries. He saw that Haeland was about and he nodded to him as he passed by to go into the city. He made it to the castle to find that his parents were out in the city making inspections on the new section of the city that was being built to expand it. Though he learned that Liana was still there and was with the court physician Alice.

He raced to her quarters and saw that Liana was indeed there with Alice working on their tonics.

"Nowe?" Liana said dropping what she was doing to go over to him. "What happened to you?"

He looked over at the mirror in the corner of the room to see that he was covered in dirt and there were some leaves in his dark hair.

"My lord," Alice gasped out. "Are you alright?"

Nowe shook his head. "No, you won't believe what I saw last night."

He went through everything that he saw and what Aulfric said and did that night. Liana didn't know what to make of any of this though she was relieved to hear that her senses on Sophia and her father were right.

"What do you think happened at the lake?" she asked Alice.

Alice was looking over at Nowe with wide eyes. She looked speechless.

"Alice?" asked Nowe.

"Are you sure of what you saw?" she asked him. "Little blue fairy creatures?"

"Yes, why?"

"I believe that what you saw was Avalon."

"Avalon?" the two said together.

Alice nodded. "The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to see it the moment before their death." She sounded awed.

"But…I saw it and I'm nowhere near death," he protested.

"Amazing," she breathed out. "What did it look like?"

"Does that matter?" Liana cried out. "What about Merlin? And Sophia and Aulfric? We don't know what they are."

"Oh we do now," she said as she snapped out of her awe. "It seems that the two of them are Sidhe."

Liana and Nowe looked to each other. They heard about Sidhe. They were masters of enchantments. Creatures that endured for centuries. Completely magical in nature.

"Sidhe?" said Nowe. "I thought those were just folk tales."

"Oh I assure you my lord, they are quite real though their presence in our world is quite rare."

"And they are enchanting Merlin?" asked Liana. "To let themselves back into Avalon? That explains why Merlin has been acting like this since they arrived."

Alice nodded. "It makes sense. When I first glimpsed them, I thought I recognized the markings on Aulfric's walking stick somewhere. They are the runes of the Sidhe. His staff is an instrument that taps into the mystic power of Avalon. The Sidhe are one of the few things that could successfully take hold of your brother."

"We have to stop them," said Nowe. "Alert our father and have the Paladins seize them."

"No," said Alice. "The Sidhe are beings that shouldn't be taken lightly. Especially with Merlin under Sophia's thrall. It could put many people in danger. We must be careful and see to Merlin's liberation before we confront them."

"Leave that to me," Liana said as she stomped out.

"Liana!" Alice protested.

"Just wait here. I'll bring Merlin back and then we can work on clearing his mind of what they are doing."

She then went out the door.

* * *

Liana didn't let anything stop or distract her from heading for Merlin's room. People called her name as she passed and she even saw Will and Leets but she paid them no mind as she kept walking for her brother's room. It was time to end all of this insanity once and for all and snap Merlin out of this daze he'd been in for the last few days. She made it to Merlin's room and turned the knob to see that it was locked. She muttered an unlocking spell and the door clicked open and she let herself in.

She saw that Merlin was standing off to the side with Sophia holding his hand while Aulfric was going about packing.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked aloud.

Aulfric almost dropped his satchel. "Oh, my lady, you startled me. I was merely packing for the journey. My daughter and I feel it's best to move on. We were on our way to thank your parents for their hospitality."

"Yes," said Sophia keeping her hold on Merlin. "And Merlin felt it best to be our escort. Isn't that right Merlin?"

Liana cut in before Merlin could say anything of support. "Oh, I'm sorry but Merlin still has a good deal of responsibility to handle here. If you prefer, we could have a pair of our men escort you?"

"No," Merlin almost roared. "I'll escort and protect Sophia."

"Merlin," she urged.

"I'm sorry but I believe that your brother has spoken," Sophia said looking quite smugly at Liana.

That made the Dragon Princess lose what little restraint that she had.

"Then allow me to speak for not only myself but for my father, mother and my little brother. Merlin is staying here and you two will go far away from our land or you will experience the rest of your newly mortal lives in a dungeon."

Aulfric tightened his hold on his staff. "So, you know who we are?"

Liana glared at him. "And what you want to do. Sorry, but you aren't using my brother as some sacrificial lamb. You two will leave now if you wish too-

Liana was cut off there as she found herself unable to breathe. She was lifted off the ground and she clenched a hand across her throat. She looked around and saw that Merlin was holding a hand at her but his eyes weren't glowing gold like they should. They were glowing red.

"You will not stand in my beloved Sophia's way."

Sophia smiled as she leaned into Merlin's frame like a lovestruck girl. "You heard your prince," she smiled. "Merlin, I think that this wretched girl needs some discipline."

Merlin nodded as he flung his hand out and Liana flew off to collide with the opposite wall and was knocked out.

Aulfric grabbed his satchel. "We must not waste any more time. There's no telling who she has told. We must hurry to the lake, without delay."

"Yes Father," said Sophia. "Come Merlin," she ordered him.

"With haste my lady," he said lifelessly as he started to shake at the sight of his sister on the ground.

* * *

Liana was awakened with some water being dripped on her face. She coughed up as she looked up at the faces of her brother and Alice.

"I guess talking with Merlin didn't work so well," Nowe said as he helped his sister to her feet.

"Your powers of observation are amazing," she droned out as she dusted herself off. "How long has it been?"

"We were waiting over an hour for your return," said Alice. "When you didn't come back we came to find you."

"Over an hour? Then they couldn't have gotten far," she said as she looked out the window. "Even if they had horses, they couldn't have made it too far yet."

"Gone where?" asked Alice.

"I think I know," said Nowe. They were obviously going to where he had followed Aulfric. "We have to hurry. We'll take Haeland. He's in the plains just outside the city."

Liana turned to her tutor. "Alice, find our father and mother and inform them of what has happened. Subtlety is not an issue anymore."

She nodded. "You must be careful children. Mind enchantments are not the only thing that Sidhe are skilled in. They have great knowledge in deadly magical arts and will be quite a match even for you two. If what Nowe overheard is true then they will stop at nothing to ensure they succeed."

"So, we can't charge in blindly," Nowe reasoned. "We have to be smart when we face them. We need a plan."

"I already have one," said Liana.

"What?" asked Alice and Nowe.

She grabbed Nowe by the front of his shirt. "We'll discuss it on the way."

"Good luck," Alice cried out as they ran through the halls.

* * *

Aulfric and Sophia found themselves at the lake with Merlin at her side starting to wobble in place. Sophia was in tears as she looked up at her father.

"Father, surely they will allow you back for such a prince as Emrys. He is perhaps the greatest prince who has ever come and will ever come in this world. It should be enough to forgive anything that you have done."

Aulfric shook his head. "No Sophia. I am banished forever from Avalon and no prize, no matter how grand it is, will allow me back. However, it will bring you back."

"But father…" she argued in harder tears.

"Don't argue with me Sophia. Now take the Dragon Prince into the lake. Your hold is weakening. Emrys' swaying is evident that your enchantment is losing its strength. The sight of his sister being attacked by his own hand is chipping away at your power. Take him with you now while you have him."

Sophia gave her father a final hug before she reached for Merlin's arm. She led him into the lake trying hard not to look at her father. She then took Merlin and gave him a small kiss before she began to let him fall in the water. Merlin's face stared back at Sophia as he started to fall deeper into the lake's bottom floor. Aulfric watched in anticipation as his daughter would soon be returning home. However, there was a roar sounding behind him and soon enough a winged shape erupted from the trees.

It was Nowe and he was riding Haeland and he saw down on the lake to see Sophia in the lake with a shadow of something before her in the water.

"Merlin," he muttered. "Down Haeland," he commanded the wyvern.

Haeland roared again as he went to dive for Merlin and Sophia.

Aulfric saw them going for his daughter and wouldn't allow that boy to interfere when she was so close. He readied his staff to strike down that beast and the boy when his staff flew out of his hand.

It flew off into Liana's hand. She had been lying in wait for Nowe's signal. He distracted Aulfric and Sophia so that she could sneak behind them and take what they needed to stop these Sidhe. As soon as she took the Sidhe's staff she went and tapped into it to release a blast of lightning on Aulfric. He barely had time to react before it struck him and he exploded into fairy dust.

 

Sophia screamed as her father was destroyed before his eyes. Liana then turned the staff on Sophia and attacked her the same and destroyed her the same as her father. Nowe then threw himself off Haeland as he flew over and dived into the water for his brother. He grabbed Merlin and then furiously swam up for the surface. He then swam them for shore where Liana and Haeland were there to receive them. Merlin started to cough and spit up water as soon as his back hit dry ground.

Merlin opened his eyes to see the blurred images of his sister and brother. He was still coughing a bit. "Funny time for a swim, huh?"

Liana and Nowe looked at each other before Liana gave Merlin a small whack on his forehead with the staff.

* * *

Merlin, Liana and Nowe had a lot of explaining to do when they got back home. Their parents were shocked about what nearly happened to Merlin. Abel was awed that they actually encountered Sidhe and not only did they procure one of their staffs but that Nowe even got a good hard glimpse of the legendary Avalon. Richard was finding a small degree of amusement from the fact that a woman tried to 'prey' on Merlin.

His parents took Merlin back to their room where he kept saying that he was sorry for missing the meeting and causing so much trouble with how he acted the last few days. Balinor assured Merlin that he wouldn't be punished for things that were beyond his control.

"Though, you should know that regardless of the circumstances, you will have to take responsibility for missing the meeting and in your training of the wyverns."

He nodded. "I do. Again, I'm sorry father."

"Alright enough with saying you're sorry," his mother said as she folded her arms at him. "Though with everything we heard today it sounds like it's not us you should really be apologizing to Merlin."

It took a moment before he remembered what he did, or rather didn't do for his brother two days ago.

Balinor saw it too. "Go on," he said gesturing to the door. "Get to it."

Merlin nodded before he headed out. Balinor and Hunith smiled as he took off.

"Poor boy," Hunith said as the door closed. "Liana and Nowe are not going to go easy on him."

Balinor chuckled. "No, they aren't. He is never going to live this down with them."

Now Hunith was laughing. "Like I said, 'Poor boy'."

Merlin learned that Nowe was with his sister in her room. He had a feeling that they were together just to make this even harder on him. He waited outside his sister's room for a few moment before he sucked it up and knocked.

"Come in," Liana called out.

Merlin entered the room to see that Liana was sitting on the side of her bed as she gazed at the Sidhe staff that she now had. Their father said that she could keep it as a reward for her bravery to save her brother. Nowe had a chair pulled up close so he could look at the staff as well. They both looked up at him and their faces fell a little.

"Hey Merlin," his brother said dully.

Merlin huffed out. Nowe was looking at Merlin in the eye but his face was blank. This was not getting easier.

"Nowe, I want to say that I'm sorry about skiving off from our lesson the other day. I didn't want to just leave you hanging like that."

"For over an hour," Nowe added unnecessarily.

"Right," he grunted. "Anyway, I want you to know that I'm sorry for that. I'm even more sorry that I didn't even think to try to explain or even apologize the next day or even that night." He then looked to his sister. "And, I'm sorry for attacking you like that. Are you okay Liana?"

She reached behind her head and rubbed at the small bump that was there. "I'll live," she grunted out.

"Well…again, I'm sorry. To be honest, if you two had left me to Sophia and her father I wouldn't have blamed you."

Liana and Nowe looked over at each other before they both got to their feet and approached their big brother. Merlin didn't know what he expected but he was thrown when the two of them went up to him and wrapped themselves to him in a hug.

Liana stepped back and messed up his hair. "Of course we saved you, you idiot."

"Yeah," Nowe said stepping away also. "You're our big brother. Do you really think we would let some girl sacrifice you to regain eternal life?"

Merlin laughed. "I guess not."

"You aren't trying to use Sophia as an excuse and that alone says a lot," Liana pointed out for him. "You could but you didn't."

"Girl, enchantment or evil grip, I still have to take responsibility for what I did to you two. I remember telling another prince that we weren't excused from what we choose to do. I have to follow my own advice."

"Then I should remember that too," said Nowe.

He went to grasp his brother. "I wish I could've seen you riding Haeland. I bet you were brilliant."

Liana nodded. "He was."

"It's okay," Nowe shrugged as he fought the blush creeping up on him. "You were a little busy at the time."

Merlin laughed. "Yeah. Tell you what. I'll spar with you tomorrow before giving you a make-up session."

"But, tomorrow is your personal magic training," Nowe protested. His brother loved those days.

"I'll skip it," he said unflinchingly. "And, the next time I fall for a girl, I'll check her with you," he said to Liana.

"That'll be fun," said Liana.

"So…are we okay?" Merlin asked his brother and sister.

Nowe and Liana looked to each other and smiled. Nowe breathed out a spell at his sister's table and the fruit in her fruit bowl flew off started to pelt at Merlin. The platter on the table also flew off and started to bang against his brother's head.

"I think my focus is getting better," Nowe said to his sister's amusement.

Merlin was darting around to escape the attacks and found himself at the foot of his sister's bed. She mumbled her own spell and the bed curtain flew off and wrapped around his head and Merlin ended up falling on his back.

"We're okay Merlin," his sister said with a smile.

"Oh goody," Merlin droned out from under the curtain to his siblings' amusement.

* * *

Morgana received a new vial of Gaius' sleeping drafts to help her rest in light of the dreams she had of those three dark haired people in the lake that she had been having the last few nights. She didn't want to see them with that young man sinking anymore. She didn't. She dreamed something else.

 _There was a black stone that glowed red in the palm of a lightly bearded man. She then saw over a dozen scared people dragged into the castle in chains. Uther on the throne ordering these people to all be executed. She then saw herself in a hooded cloak surrounded by men with swords. She had the stone in her hand and as the leader reached for it, he and his men flew off their feet and some went off and ran while others fought against men in blue cloaks and armor that appeared from the trees. She then saw herself gaze on three robed and hooded figures. The one in the center had two golden glowing orbs leaking out from the darkness of his hood as he levitated the dropped stone into his hand_.

" _Who are you?" she asked._

" _Emrys," the figure simply answered._

Morgana awoke again with a gasp followed by a shudder.

* * *

A/N: I had originally planned for Nimueh and Morgause's confrontation to happen last chapter but it didn't fit the tone for me so I put it here. I hope you liked how the Sidhe were handled by Liana and Nowe. Merlin might be Emrys but his siblings are future dragonlords too and they have their own powerful points. Those two Sidhe put too much value on Merlin and too little on them and they paid the price for it. Maybe a little hint for future enemies of Frith, hmm?

The next chapter will have Merlin reaching his 20th birthday and his father passes to him an important item. Celebrations erupt in Frith. Though things can never stay good for long as weeks following that event there is a disturbance in Camelot as two Druids find themselves in trouble. One of them a respected member of the Druid community and the other a young boy that unbeknownst even to himself has a destiny shrouded in mystery.


	14. Druids in Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of Druids come into Camelot that set off a series of events in both Camelot and Frith

_Children see magic because they look for it._

~ Christopher Moore, Lamb: The Gospel According to Biff, Christ's Childhood Pal

* * *

The castle courtyard was filled with people throughout the city of Frith as they watched their Dragon Prince Merlin Emrys slowly walk to the castle steps. As he walked drums were slowly beat in a soft rhythm. He was dressed in fine blue royal robes with a small crown on his head walking forward with the true poise of a prince. There were Paladins in full robes and armor and formation and they nodded their heads down as Merlin passed them. Will, Gwaine, and Leets nodded and smiled deeply as Merlin passed by them. Their Dragon King Balinor along with their Dragon Queen Hunith were at the castle grand doors in full royal attire with golden crowns worn proudly on their heads. Liana had a tiara on her head and Nowe a simple golden decorative ring around his head. They sky above them was filled with hovering and flying wyverns while Kilgharrah was perched at the top of the castle's tower as he looked down at them all.

Merlin made his way in front of his father and kneeled down. Balinor took out Excalibur and held it so that the tip of the blade was above Merlin's head.

"In the eyes of the magical and non, in the presence of humans and dragon kin alike, I present the sword forged in the dragon's breath Excalibur to my son Merlin Emrys Ambrosius in the light of his twentieth year. Do you swear to use this sword, made for the freedom and liberation of those bound by tyranny, to fight against tyrants and those that serve them? To bring order and safety to those embraced by the grace of magic? To punish those that would abuse the art and destroy where it dwells in peace?"

Merlin kneeled his head lower. "I swear," he said clearly and loudly to the ears of everyone.

"Then let the people of Frith serve as your witnesses. I now formally pass Excalibur to you."

Balinor then hold out Excalibur with both his hands for Merlin to reach for it. Merlin stood and then brought it up for it to catch the light of the sun. The tip shined brilliantly as he held it as high as he could to the people. They all clapped and cheered when the shine faded. The wyverns let out grand roars while Kilgharrah let out a steady stream of fire in the sky that had fading embers raining down like a heavenly rain. Merlin's family didn't cheer or clap but just smiled and looked at Merlin with pride and hope.

* * *

It was weeks later after Merlin's 20th birthday and it was a sunny and clear day. The streets of Camelot were full of bustle and hustle as the people went about their daily lives. They had no idea that this seemingly normal day would take a very disturbing turn.

A man named Cerdan and his apprentice Mordred were making their way into Camelot to try and pick up some supplies for their camp. He didn't usually handle this sort of work but the one that usually picked up the supplies had been stricken with a fever so he decided to pick it up for him. When Cerdan met with the supplier he sensed that the man was tense and agitated. He was nervous and Cerdan couldn't see how as this wasn't the first time that he had did business with his people.

"Are you alright?" he asked him.

The supplier nodded before he looked over to the side and Cerdan noticed the incoming sight of a few of Camelot's guards along with one of their knights that looked right at them.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered.

Cerdan instantly sprung into the instincts that all Druids were developing to run at the sign of incoming Camelot knights and soldiers. As they ran those men picked up speed and ran after them.

Mordred had always heard the stories along with the other Druid children about Uther 'Butcher' Pendragon and his 'Blood Army'. The children called it the 'Blood Army' because the knights and soldiers within it were always in red to always carry the image of blood from the Butcher's victims with them all the time. The sight of so many of his 'blood soldiers' running for him and his tutor with their weapons ready made his own blood run cold.

"This way," his tutor hissed as he pulled him to turn down an alley.

The two druids ran down the narrow streets as the people started to run off and part to the sides to avoid being in the two cloaked strangers' path. They didn't move a muscle until after the Camelot guards and soldiers ran past them in their pursuit of the two. It helped make their running easier but it didn't seem to be cause to hope. They didn't know which way they were going and soon found themselves close to the foot of the castle.

A guard came out of nowhere with a knife and made a swipe at them and managed to strike the boy. He screamed out and that made his tutor shout a spell to make the guard fly off his feet and land flat on his back. Mordred winced as his tutor pulled him more harder. The people around them started to run harder as they all tried to put as much distance as possible. They had seen the magic that had been used and wanted to get as far away as possible to avoid the magic and to avoid being accused of collaborating with magic users.

His tutor came upon the castle's gates where the small drawbridge was starting to be raised to try and secure the castle from them.

"Quick, inside Mordred."

"But," the boy tried to argue.

"Just go," he shouted as he lifted Mordred up to slide down the rising bridge.

Mordred was safe on the other side but now his tutor was cut off from running any farther and the guards caught up with him.

* * *

Lancelot was walking through the halls to head for the market to see if the florist had some nice flowers to give as a present for Guinevere when something came from around the corner and collide with him. Lancelot dropped the flowers and looked down to see a small figure in a green cloak.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked bending down to help him when he realized that it was a child.

A boy to be more precise. A very young boy that looked winded like he had been running for a great while. The sound of impending steps was starting to come down closer from around the corner that the boy came from and Lancelot saw him go off into a small off corner. A good place for a small boy to hide if no one was walking in the opposite direction. Lancelot turned back to see that the sound came from three armed guards.

"You," one of them said to him. "Have you seen a boy around here?"

Lancelot noted that their tone didn't sound like this boy was a run of the mill trouble maker. It sounded like they were on a serious hunt for him.

"Yes, he bumped into me before running off down that way," he said pointing in the direction that the boy had gone.

It was the truth. The boy did run off in that direction but he didn't say that he was hiding in the alcove to the side.

"Thank you," the guard said before signaling to the others. "We can still catch him."

The guards ran off straight for the direction that Lancelot pointed but thankfully didn't turn to look back to see the boy clearly in the space to the side.

Lancelot scooped up the flowers and went to the boy's hiding spot. "They're gone," he said softly.

Lancelot saw that the boy had a scared look about him and Lancelot also noticed that one of the boy's hands was pressed into his side where there was a dark spot of blood spreading. He was hurt. Lancelot knew that he needed treatment but Gaius' lab was too far and there was no way that Lancelot could get the boy there without being caught. He tried to think before his hand tightened on the flowers he was holding and he remembered where he had been heading a moment ago. And it was close by.

"Follow me," he said reaching for the boy's free hand.

The boy spared but a moment looking at him before nodding and reaching for it. Lancelot pulled him down the corridors for Morgana's chambers and frantically knocked on the door.

Guinevere answered it with a smile and a hint of laughter in her voice that could be seen with Morgana inside the room as well. "Lancelot," she said. "Hi."

"Guinevere, Morgana, we need help," he said as he looked down to the boy he had his hand on.

Morgana went over and looked the scared boy in the face and her expression fell to one of concern. "Come in."

Lancelot and the boy rushed in and Guinevere closed the door swiftly behind them.

"What's going on Lancelot?" asked Guinevere as she moved over to him.

Lancelot led the boy to a chair where Morgana went over and kneeled to get a better look at him.

"I don't know," he said. "I ran into this boy and saw that the guards are after him. He hid and I misled the guards a bit. It didn't look like they were after him over anything small. You would think that a hardened criminal was what they were after."

"This boy's hurt," Morgana said as she looked under the boy's cloak.

"Yes, and I knew that I couldn't bring him to Gaius and this was the closest and safest place I could think of."

"Why would the guards be after a wounded boy?" Guinevere asked.

Her question was answered by a knock on the door.

"Lady Morgana, this is the palace guard."

Morgana pointed for Lancelot and the boy to hide behind her changing screen. When they were out of sight Morgana went over and opened the door to find three guards.

"Yes?" she asked not displaying any panic or worry but curiosity.

"Apologies my lady but we are looking for a Druid boy that had ran into the castle. Have you seen him?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "I've haven't seen any boy. It's just me and my maid."

"Very well my lady but it would be best if you kept your chamber doors closed until we've located him."

"Of course. Thank you and I hope you find him," she said calmly before softly closing the door.

Now everything made sense to the three grown young people in the room. The child was a Druid. That explained why the guards were after him so intently. Guinevere and Morgana helped make a makeshift cot for the boy behind a curtain in the corner while Lancelot made a bandage to help stop the boy from bleeding out before they could find some medicine to help in his healing.

Mordred was silent as they did all of this for him. It seemed as if there kind people in Camelot after all but it didn't take away the fact that he was here in the castle of the Butcher King Uther Pendragon.

* * *

Arthur had spent a good hour in the dungeons talking to the Druid that the guards had taken prisoner. After he was finished in his interrogation he went to the throne room to make a full report to his father.

"The Druid and the boy were only in the city to pick up some essential supplies. I don't think he has done any harm father."

Uther remained unmoving in his plans for the Druid. "It doesn't matter why he was here. He is a druid and will be punished as the law deems. He will be executed tomorrow."

"You want to execute him because he's a druid?"

"No we need to execute him because he practices magic. You know the law Arthur. We can't appear weak."

His father then started to leave the room and he followed after. "Yes, I know the law father," he said as he walked with him.

"Good, and I want you to find that boy that he had with him. The guards all confirm that he has yet to leave the city. One said that he managed to wound him so he must be in hiding. I want you lead the search for him."

Arthur tried to push down the feeling of something trying to crawl up from his stomach and climb to his throat. "You want us to execute the child as well?!"

"I don't want to Arthur, we need to. We can't afford to let this child free to grow and gain more powerful and return to cause Camelot to suffer."

"We don't know that Father. He may or may not have magic but he's still only a small boy."

Uther stopped walking to look his son right in the eyes. "Yes Arthur, and Balinor and Emrys were once small boys themselves yet look at the threat they pose to Camelot now." He saw that Arthur was thinking on what he just said. "That is why the boy must die. It would be more merciful than allowing his magic to twist him into a similar monster as them."

Arthur closed his eyes and nodded a moment later.

"Very well Father. I'll find the boy."

"See that you do Arthur," he said as he walked off leaving his son there in the corridor.

* * *

The supplier found his way into his home that early evening to be startled at the sight of the woman waiting for him.

"My lady," he said slightly bowing to Nimueh.

Nimueh was lounging in the man's chair and then picked herself up when he bowed. "Excellent work."

The supplier straightened himself up. "Yes," he nodded. He was still feeling a little bad for selling out that man and the boy with him.

"What news about the two Druids?"

"The man was caught and there is an execution set for tomorrow where he will be beheaded."

Nimueh nodded. "And the boy?" she asked eagerly.

"He hasn't been found yet. The city has been sealed and Prince Arthur is conducting searches tomorrow for him."

"Good," she muttered. She didn't want Mordred to be caught yet. She needs for him to marinate in Camelot for a while.

"You never said that there would be a boy as well."

Nimueh smirked. "Didn't I? It must've slipped my mind. Oh please," she snorted. "What do you care? You're about to have your reward."

The man's eyes lit up. Gaius had diagnosed him with a genetic disease a few years ago and said that it would claim him soon. He had started doing business with the Druids hoping that they would be able to cure him. So far, they've been helping him keep his illness in check but not cure it. Nimueh claimed that she could make it so that the illness wouldn't claim his life at all.

"You can really do it?" he asked eagerly.

Nimueh smiled and nodded. "Yes. The illness won't take your life sir."

"Then do it."

Nimueh held a hand out at the supplier and started to chant her spell and her eyes glowed a striking gold. The supplier felt a warm feeling spark within him and he smiled as he thought that the disease was being driven away. But the warmth began getting hotter until it started burning him like hot lava. He started clenching his chest and then started oozing blood from his mouth, nose and eyes. He fell to his knees as he struggled to breath and then dropped to the ground in a small pool of his own blood.

"There you are," Nimueh said. "That disease will never haunt you again."

* * *

The courtyard was full of people and they were looking at the bound man standing in front of the executioner's block with armed guards close by in case the prisoner tried anything but the man was calm and collected. He just hoped that his death meant that the life of his apprentice was secured and that he was able to be safe from danger and back in the safety of their people.

Uther was standing on the terrace of the castle above the square with his son by his side as they stared down at the prisoner. Uther was firm and poised as he stared unflinchingly at the prisoner. With months of botched and disrupted strikes against sorcerers due to Balinor and his son Emrys it was refreshing to have a triumphant outcome against magic within the walls of Camelot again. Arthur was a bit more on edge. Despite hearing the logic behind why this man had to be put to death he could see nothing more than a regular peasant man apprehended for trying to buy supplies.

Uther called for his people's attention. "People of Camelot, this man is charged guilty for conspiring and practicing magic. The laws of Camelot deem such practices illegal there is only one sentence that can be passed." Uther then focused his gaze right on the druid. "Do you have any last words?" he asked hoping that the man would be silent.

He wasn't going to go silently. The druid looked straight up at him with his constant content and calm face. "To have let your personal fear of magic be what rules you Uther, I pity you, and your kingdom. You do not know what disasters and calamity that you are to bring upon yourselves and hope that you see it before its too late."

Uther gave the order to begin the execution. From a high window, Morgana, Lancelot and Guinevere were watching from her room as the druid boy was resting close by. They all had somber looks on them.

"I can't watch this," Morgana said stepping away from the window.

Lancelot saw that Guinevere was getting anxious and he reached out for her hand. She settled down a bit but she was still a bundle of nerves. She went and buried her head into his chest when the executioner brought the axe down. Lancelot kept his eyes firmly on the druid but turned when a crack and scream sounded behind him. He looked to see that the boy was being cradled by Morgana and he had a terrorized look in his face as he stared ahead. Lancelot saw that he was staring at the mirror across the room that was now cracked.

"This is horrible," he whispered as he off at both Uther and Arthur across the courtyard. Uther looked proud of himself while Arthur tried to keep himself looking poised and unmoving but Lancelot could tell that it wasn't an easy effort. Why would they need to look so stoic and proud about? That man's final words were of pity and concern for everyone and they look like a vile enemy was vanquished in battle. Lancelot wondered just how did Uther Pendragon delude himself every day? He executed this man for being a druid. To him that sounded like executing a man for having blue eyes. One thing was for sure, they had to get that boy out of the city before he was executed like his companion was.

* * *

The boy would slowly recover his strength after Lancelot gave him the medicine that he secured for him from Gaius. Lancelot had gone to him and asked for a remedy for a young neighbor of his that had run into the sharp edge of a worker's tool and that he had gotten quite a deep cut. Gaius narrowed his eyes at Lancelot but provided him a remedy regardless as well as tips on how to use it correctly. Lancelot didn't want to lie to Gaius considering the liberties that they had previously taken with each other on speaking against Uther on topics of magic but Lancelot felt that this issue wasn't the same.

Also…Lancelot felt that Gaius was now spying on him. Ever since that whole mess with the Black Knight Lancelot could swear that Gaius was watching him. Whenever they were in a room together Lancelot could swear that eyes were on him and when he looked at Gaius as he got those feelings it looked like Gaius was making an effort to not look at him until Lancelot's attention went off him. Also, Guinevere had come to him one day and asked if there was something wrong with him. When he asked her why she would ask that she confided that Gaius had taken to ask her questions about Lancelot. Seemingly innocent questions like how he was or if he acting strange. Guinevere thought that Gaius was asking because Lancelot might have had something wrong with him. Lancelot assured her that he was fine but he saw that Gaius was trying to dig into Lancelot's personal life for some reason; he just wished to know why.

"Tread carefully," he told him as Lancelot tried to make his way out of the lab. "The searches are starting today and anyone looking anxious and suspicious will be halted until that druid boy is found."

Lancelot tried not to react. "Right, thank you for this Gaius."

"I hope your neighbor will feel better."

Lancelot nodded as he took off and calmly walked off to Morgana's chambers calmly to not draw in the eyes of any passing knights or guards.

* * *

Balinor, Hunith, Merlin, Liana, Nowe, Abel and Richard were looking in shock at the three men bowing their heads in the throne room.

"You're sure?" asked Abel.

The one in the center nodded. "Yes. Cerdan and his apprentice have been intercepted in Camelot."

"Cerdan?" asked Hunith with a bit of horror.

Cerdan was a well known and respected druid in the magical community. He had visited Frith a few times over the years and had told Merlin, Liana and Nowe many magical folk tales and legends when they were children.

"How do you know they had been taken for sure?" Balinor asked.

"We received a distress call from the young apprentice Mordred yesterday and made our way here immediately."

Merlin narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "The boy called out to you? From Camelot? How old is he?"

"Mordred is over five years old. Despite his young age he actually shows great potential and natural talent. With proper training he could grow to become a skilled practitioner. Cerdan had decided to take him under his wing personally. He reached out to us in horror and fear yesterday and again earlier today with feelings of loss and grief." The three of them looked saddened. "We take this to mean…"

He didn't have to finish. They all knew what had likely happened to Cerdan.

"This is a true loss for the Druids indeed," said Abel. Cerdan was a good friend of his. They had met as children and had kept in contact over the years. "However, if there is a chance that his apprentice could be spared from being lost as well then we have to take it." Abel turned to Balinor. "I ask that I go to Camelot and try to rescue his apprentice Mordred."

"No," Liana cried out. "It's too dangerous Abel."

"She's right," said Merlin. "I'll go."

"Merlin," Balinor started. "Don't-

Merlin narrowed his eyes in anger. He wasn't angry at his father but at Uther and what he did to Cerdan. "Father, it's a five year old boy. We can't allow him to be executed for the purpose of stroking that Butcher's ego. I have the most experience with sneaking through Camelot now. It's become a sad part of my duties."

"Actually," Balinor said once Merlin stopped. "I was going to say that don't go alone. Bring some help in case that Uther won't let his prisoner slip through so easily this time."

Merlin nodded. "I'll bring Will, Gwaine and Leets with me." Balinor nodded his consent and then Merlin looked to the Druids. "Don't worry. I'll bring Cerdan's apprentice back to you all safe and sound. And…if Uther hadn't executed Cerdan by a pyre then I will also retrieve his body so he could be honored with a proper funeral fire instead of being discarded and unmarked like a common thief."

The three of them kneeled. "Thank you sire. Thank you all."

* * *

A/N: Oh, things are getting fired up between them all now. It looks like Nimueh is moving all of them in place to try and have her enemies clash against each other.

The next chapter will have the hunt for Mordred still carry on. Arthur confronts Mordred and later Morgana as does Uther. It seems as if Mordred's fate may be sealed but not if Frith and the Druids have their way. Merlin as Emrys shows a harsher side to himself as he delivers his father's justice.


	15. Pursuit of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred is sheltered and then imprisoned in Camelot. Merlin arrives in Camelot to free Mordred and take justice for what happened to the Druid Cerdan.

_A dragon's heart burns fiercely, even in the face of evil_

~ S.G. Rogers, Joh Hansen and the Dragon Clan of Yden

* * *

Lancelot was in Morgana's chambers as he replaced the Druid boy's bandages and reapplied the medicine on the wound. Morgana had taken to giving some of her food to the boy to help him regain his strength. He was currently eating some chicken as Morgana pulled Lancelot aside to talk.

"Has he said anything?" he asked her.

"No," she said shaking her head. "He hasn't said a word. Not even told me his name."

"Well at his age and what has happened to him since he's been here, maybe we shouldn't be surprised." He himself was only a bit older than this boy when he dealt with the loss of his own parents as they were killed before his eyes.

Morgana moved all of this out of this morbid topic and onto something more positive. "The medicine you got for him is working, he's recovering."

Lancelot nodded. "His coloring is much better than that first day and the bandages only have trace staining from leaked blood," Lancelot whispered to her. "He should be strong enough to escape the city in roughly two days."

"Two days? Well, hopefully that will be long enough for all of this hunting for him to go down. If Uther doesn't find him then maybe they would think that he had already escaped the city." She was looking right at the boy as he enjoyed the food that was in front of him. She couldn't help but let out a small smile.

One that Lancelot returned as he looked over to the boy as well. "Right…but Morgana we might have another problem."

"What problem?" she asked with her eyes displaying both anger and worry.

"Well, where are we supposed to take him?"

"Back to his people," she said as if it were obvious.

"Yes Morgana but I don't know where they are. Do you?"

She deflated. "No," she admitted.

Before they could speak more on it there was a knock on the other side of Morgana's door.

"Morgana," was heard from the other side.

"That's Arthur," Morgana whispered.

Lancelot grabbed Mordred's cloak and boots while Morgana took Mordred and put him in the hiding space behind her curtain. Lancelot went over with him and wrapped his arms around him. Morgana checked to see that they couldn't be seen from where she stood before she opened the door to see Arthur and three guards with him.

"Arthur, what brings you here?" she asked sounding sarcastically sweet.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he walked in. "This isn't a choice visit, believe me. I'm here looking for the Druid boy."

"And you came here?" she asked curiously.

"I have to search everywhere including here."

"I'm not going to have you mess with my things," she warned him.

"Don't worry, I won't change anything in your room. It's just a quick look and I'll be on my way." Arthur did a sweep and noticed the half eaten food on the table. "Still hungry Morgana?"

Morgana saw the food that the boy had been eating. They had forgotten about that.

"Oh, Gwen hasn't come back from an errand I sent her over an hour ago. Your searches are making everything and everyone late. I'm sure Lancelot has been getting delayed too."

"The delays aren't my fault. And…speaking of Lancelot, have you seen him today?"

Morgana tried to not let any panic show as she smiled at him. "Lost track of your servant Arthur?" she teased.

"No," he huffed. "I've just been too busy lately to keep track of him. Last I really saw him was the other night and I told him to head home so he wouldn't be stopped because of the curfew. With that boy still out there the restrictions and checks won't be lifted. So let me just do my job."

Morgana needed him out of here. "Then let me help you. The boy's behind the curtain. Go ahead, take a look. I'm sure that your father would love how you spent your time rummaging in my room."

Arthur stopped in midstep and looked back at her annoyed. "Right, you just want to make me look like a fool."

"In my experience you don't need my help to make you look like a fool."

"I have better things to do," he said starting to leave. "Go back to brushing your hair or whatever it is that  _you_ do all day."

"Bye Arthur," she said as she closed the door behind him.

Lancelot came out of the curtain with the boy looking mystified. "That was close."

"We have to find out where his people are so we can return him," said Morgana. "Do you know where your people are?" she asked the boy.

He shook his head. They weren't surprised. He was only a boy of around 5 or 6 years old.

"We need to talk to someone who has some magical knowledge that we can trust," said Lancelot. "Gaius?" he suggested.

"But how do we know he can or will help us?" asked Morgana.

"We don't but I don't think we have too many options to choose from."

* * *

Merlin was on his horse as it galloped through the woods at breakneck speed with his sight and focus on their path ahead. Will, Gwaine, Leets and the three druids who came to Frith were behind him following his path. They kept riding until they decided to rest the horses.

"Emrys," one of the druids said as they all sat together resting themselves. "Iseldir's camp isn't too far from here. We should go and inform him that you are on the way to get the boy."

Merlin nodded. "Okay. Tell Iseldir to meet us in the Duggus Wood tomorrow night. That is a good place to regroup as soon as we have both Cerdan's body and his apprentice."

The volunteer nodded. "I will sire. We'll be there."

"And my friends and I will be there with them," Merlin promised.

The Druids rode off to head for Iseldir leaving Merlin and his friends to plan.

"Merlin," Leets said suddenly. "How do we know that Uther hasn't found the boy and executed him like Cerdan? It's been over three days since Cerdan was executed."

Merlin inwardly flinched but was otherwise still. "We don't. No matter what has happened or not, we are bringing Cerdan and the boy back to the Druids."

"Well," Gwaine coughed out. "If we keep traveling as we are, we should be able to reach Camelot a little before nightfall tomorrow."

"Good," Merlin said as he stood and walked to his horse. "Then let's get going."

His friends followed his example and the four of them were riding off once again.

* * *

Arthur met with his father in the throne room as he was eating dinner. It had been three full days and there was no sign of the boy other than the morning he had been sighted.

"The city has been searched from top to bottom. There is no sign of that boy. We take this to mean that he is no longer in Camelot," Arthur reported.

Uther washed his food down with some wine and faced his son. "So you're trying to say that a wounded boy managed to evade our men and then sneak out of the city with no trace of him seen from anyone. I don't believe it, he must still be hiding in the city because someone is helping him."

"Father, the men and I have already searched the city from top to bottom," his son tried to remind him.

"Then search again," he said forcefully. "I want that boy found Arthur. Stress a reminder to the people that they will be punished as well if they are caught harboring fugitives pursued by the crown. Whomever is hiding the boy will be sure to try to rush the boy out of the city and be more likely to get caught by our men."

Arthur agreed that someone must be hiding the boy. A part of him could understand why someone would. Magic or not, he was only a boy and people were very sympathetic towards hurt and troubled children. Yet, despite his feelings, his father and king gave him an order and he had to fulfill it.

"First thing in the morning father."

* * *

Lancelot came into Gaius' lab after he softly knocked on the door. "Gaius?"

The man in question was packing things into a pouch. "Yes Lancelot, I'm here. I was just about to make my rounds."

"So early?" he asked.

"With all the searching and checking that Arthur and city guard are doing it is taking me twice as long to do my errands. I heard that the guards are doing a second search on people's homes. They still are searching for the druid boy."

Lancelot couldn't believe that they were searching everywhere a second time. He would definitely say that Uther was persistent. "Again? It's been days. If he wasn't found then how do we even know he hasn't long left the city?"

"We don't but that is why Uther has ordered another search."

"I fail to see why he must do this all to capture a small child."

"Because it's a druid child," he said as if that should explain everything.

"I still don't understand," Lancelot said. "I haven't heard too much about the Druids. What do you know about them?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow at Lancelot's sudden curiosity but indulged him. "The Druids have always been a detached and secretive people, more so now that Uther is hunting them. They are actually quite the peaceful group that like to live within nature. They rarely cause any trouble for anyone."

Lancelot huffed to himself. "Uther said that the Druids are dangerous. How can a peaceful people possibly be a threat to Camelot?"

"There are also the other rumors about them."

Lancelot narrowed his eyes. "What rumors?"

"There has been some tell over recent years that the Druids are close allies to the Dragon King and Prince."

"Balinor and Emrys?"

"Yes. I believe that is why Uther wanted to publicly execute the druid and is after the boy. To send a message to the two of them."

Lancelot remembered the hard tone that Emrys had with him in his house about the wraith. "I just hope that their response to that message won't be the bigger concern."

* * *

Lancelot, Guinevere and Morgana evaluated what they had learned from Gaius.

"If Balinor and Emrys are close allies to the Druids then what would happen if Uther executed both one of them and a child just to get to them?" asked Guinevere.

"I don't know," Lancelot whispered. "But we have to get the boy out before this could get worse."

Morgana nodded. "He's right. We need to get the boy out of the city tonight."

"And where are we supposed to take him?" asked Lancelot.

"Duggus."

Lancelot, Guinevere and Morgana looked to the boy. Had he just spoken?

"What?" Morgana asked.

"Duggus," he said again. His voice was so small and timid but it was clear. "My teachers are going there."

"Duggus? Duggus Forest? Is that what you mean?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"How do you know?" asked Guinevere.

"I…I hear them," the boy said pointing to his temple. "They are going there."

"You can hear them?" Lancelot asked. "You mean that you can talk to each other without talking?"

The boy nodded again.

"And you say that your teachers are going to Duggus Forest? That's near Camelot," Guinevere told them.

"Then that's where we'll take him," Morgana said determinedly.

Lancelot had to point out something. "We have to get him out of the castle and out of the city first. How are we going to do that?"

"The catacombs," said Morgana. "That would be the best way but we'll need the keys to them. Arthur has them so you'll need to get them."

Lancelot nodded. "Okay, I'll get them after I bring him his dinner tonight and then we'll take the boy out."

"No, I'll take him," said Morgana.

"Morgana, you can't go alone," Guinevere protested.

"No," she cut in. "Gwen if either you or Lancelot are caught then who knows what Uther will do to you two. He'll be easier on me."

"Are you sure?" asked Lancelot.

She nodded. "I want this boy away from the city as soon as possible. He isn't safe here and the longer he's here then the more likely that Uther will catch him."

Lancelot and Guinevere headed off for the kitchens to gather Arthur and Morgana's food as well as supplies for the boy. They could see that Morgana wasn't going to budge on taking the boy out of the city by herself so they complied. Lancelot could see that Guinevere was worried about her and what could happen if they failed to get the boy out of the city.

"Guinevere, I'm sorry that I brought you and Morgana into all of this," he whispered softly to as they walked these corridors.

She reached over for his hand. "It's okay Lancelot. I want to be here and want to help this boy. I know how it is to be scared for my life and face the danger of being executed. I wouldn't wish that on young innocent boy."

Lancelot remembered that time all too well and he still had a nightmare or two on that where he was too late to call Emrys for his help. "Thank you Guinevere."

"Lancelot…what about you? Why did you go and help the boy? I never asked."

"He…I know what it's like to be in his situation myself," was all he said.

She could see that Lancelot was thinking on something quite sensitive from the look in his eyes. She realized that she didn't really know much on Lancelot's past but Guinevere didn't push. She would wait for Lancelot to tell her more of his life when he was ready.

Guinevere's hand caressed the back of Lancelot's hand with her thumb as he kept a firm but gentle hold of her. "Hopefully by this time tomorrow he'll be safe with his people. I just hope Morgana's plan will work."

"Morgana is being quite brave in helping the boy so much," he said as they turned down into another corridor.

"I know," she whispered. "She has grown quite attached to him. I've known Morgana for years and I've never seen her like this with anyone before."

* * *

Morgana unlocked the gate. "Let's go," she whispered to the boy.

Both she and the boy were in cloaks as they headed off into the catacombs to escape the castle. Lancelot had managed to acquire the keys and gave them to her as soon as h could spare to be away from Arthur. Gwen had prepared and packed a small satchel for the boy with food for his trip. Morgana grabbed a torch as she led the way through the dark tunnels. She came upon a caged door where there was some dim light shining out through the other end.

Morgana then leaned down to the boy. "Okay, once we are through that door then we'll have to be fast but careful," she whispered. "Do you understand, child?"

"Mordred," he whispered.

"What?"

"My name. It's Mordred."

She smiled at him. She was glad that he felt comfortable to finally tell her his name. "Are you ready Mordred?"

He nodded.

She took him by his hand and then led him through the door. They moved swiftly from alley to alley until they were close to the lower town until they came out of an alley and Morgana felt the edge of a sword lightly touch her back.

The owner spoke a soft but strong warning. "Turn around, slowly."

Morgana knew that voice. She then turned around slowly to look upon the face of Arthur. He was accompanied by two other men and they had swords of their own at the ready. They were all pointing at them.

Arthur had been patrolling the city that night to see if the announcement of punishment for those hiding the boy would bring out any results. When he caught sight of a cloaked figure skulking through the streets it had seemed like it had. He set up a spot to engage the figure and saw the boy in their grasp when they left the alley. When he saw that it was Morgana the hard look he had turned to one of surprise and shock as he looked from her to the boy in her hold. He finally looked into the face of the druid boy they had been searching for and saw that he was looking nervously from the sword to Arthur. Arthur caught the boy's blue eyes and for a moment felt that there was something…familiar about him.

"Arthur," Morgana said softly. "Please."

He looked back up to Morgana and tried to shake himself free from his shock. "Seize them," he ordered his men.

* * *

Uther was glaring at Morgana while she just stood there firm and stared back defiantly. Arthur was right by his father and Lancelot was off to the side watching them. Gaius was in the room as well and was rotating his line of sight between Morgana and Lancelot.

Uther was trying to push the anger he felt down as he tried to keep his calm as he spoke to his ward. "You…had that boy in your custody? This entire time. How could you betray me like this?!"

Morgana looked him right in his eye as firm and strong as ever. "I couldn't just stand back and let you execute an innocent boy."

"That boy is a dangerous sorcerer," he argued back. "And you kept him in my castle where he could've hurt any number of people here including yourself."

"He's only a child who barely says anything. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"He's a druid," argued Uther as if that would settle the matter.

Morgana only felt that gave her another point. "That is no reason for Mordred to be taken to an executioner's block."

"Mordred?!" Uther thundered. "You gave him a name?!"

"He has his own name." Morgana glared hard at him. "He's a boy, not some stray dog!"

"That is enough. The law is clear and the boy will be executed tomorrow."

"If you want to execute that boy then you'll have to execute me as well," she roared. "I kept him hidden and out of sight. You decreed that the one who was helping him would be punished as well. The law is clear."

Uther's expression lightened for a moment as the reality of the situation became evident but he regained himself.

"You will return to your chambers now," he ordered.

* * *

" _Help me! Somebody_!  _They have me in the dungeons and they're going to kill me!_ "

Merlin's head shot up as they caught sight of Camelot. It was a boy's voice that echoed in his skull. It sounded scared and desperate. He looked back to his friends to see Leets lightly caress his temple.

"You heard it too?" he asked Leets.

He nodded. "Cries from a boy? Yeah, I just heard it knocking around my head."

"It's him," said Merlin. "It's the apprentice, Mordred."

"He called out to you? And you heard him from all the way here?" asked Will. "How is that possible?"

"Iseldir did say that Mordred was quite gifted. Now I see what he meant." The only people that he knew that could telepathically communicate with him in that kind of distance was his brother, sister, and Kilgharrah.

"What did he happen to say?" Gwaine asked.

"He's in the dungeons," Leets answered. "Sounded like they had just caught him."

"We're just in time then," said Will.

Merlin nodded. "Then let's not waste any more. Let's move and get him while we still have some night to cover us."

Merlin and his friends made it to the outer city limits. They snuck in through the gates and were moving in stealth for the castle. When they made it to the gates they split up. Merlin took Gwaine with him to go for the dungeons while Will and Leets went off to find and collect Cerdan's body hoping it hadn't been disposed yet.

Merlin went into the courtyard but froze when he caught sight of the executioner block being set up by some guards. His eyes lit up a bright gold which Gwaine caught and he drew his sword.

* * *

Uther and Arthur were walking through the castle's corridors as they were heading back to Uther's chambers.

"Father, perhaps you should reconsider your decision. Morgana seems to have grown quite attached to the boy."

"No, we already discussed this Arthur," he said firmly.

Arthur breathed out heavily from his nose. "Yes…I know but I think that the situation has become more complicated. Perhaps it might be better to simply keep the boy detained to see if he'll be truly a threat or not."

"Keeping the boy will only put the people in prolonged jeopardy Arthur. He will only grow more powerful and have an easier time to plot our demise. The boy has already gained a foothold with Morgana and we can't allow him to begin corrupting any others."

Arthur stopped. "Yes, but you're sparing her." He folded his arms. "You yourself said that no one would be excused for aiding the boy. Had it been anyone else then you would've easily ordered their execution but you pardoned Morgana. If you're making an exception for her than why not for the boy?"

He glared at his son. "She has her father and the promise I made to him to thank for that. The boy has no such fortune."

Before anything else could be said or done there was an explosion that shook the castle.

Arthur braced himself against the wall. "What the hell was that?!"

* * *

The guards that Uther had sent to secure the dungeons were thrown hard into the walls and bounced off them and landed into the ground with a thud. Merlin flung them magically to clear a path for himself and Gwaine stood back feeling a bit insignificant. Seeing the spot where Cerdan had been killed so spectacularly had set him off. Merlin had reduced the executioner's block to rubble with a silent glare. The guards there were then tossed and flung into the nearest walls, hard, before they could draw their weapons. Merlin moved to go free the boy while Gwaine stayed and watched the exit. Gwaine saw that one of the guards was trying to get back up and whacked him over the top of his head with the hilt of his sword.

"Stay down," he suggested to the now unconscious guard.

Gwaine heard something that sounded like footsteps behind the exit to the dungeons and two knights made their way inside. Gwaine fought against them happy to let out some pent out anger himself. He knocked one down and then charged one of them into the wall. He disarmed the knight and then punched him out. Gwaine took the second knight and then ran his sword into the guy's knee to incapacitate him and keep him from getting back up.

Merlin made his way to the boy's cell where he saw the boy look up at him with teary eyes. Merlin felt himself get more mad about this whole thing. Mordred was half his younger brother's age. As far as he was concerned, Uther was starting to make this personal for him.

"Emrys?" he asked a bit hopefully.

He went over and helped the boy up. "Let's get you home. I'm sure that Iseldir and the others will want to see you."

They then made their way for Gwaine who was still waiting for them.

Will and Leets were having their own action. They were in the depository where they found a body wrapped in cloth with a basket that they looked in to see Cerdan's severed head. A knight and a pair of guards Leets flipped a guard to land on his back and met the other one with his sword. Will fought with the knight until he landed a jab in the shoulder before punching him out. As the knight was on the ground Will took the sword and brought it down on the wrist of the man's sword hand. He then shoved into the guard that Leets was fighting giving him time to cast a spell to make the first guard groaning on the floor fly off and collide with the second one as he tried to regain his footing from Will's hit. The man was pinned down and now both were groaning. Will took the basket while Leets cast a spell on Cerdan's body to make it float and follow him.

"Cover me," Leets asked as he took hold of it to magically drag the body with him. He wouldn't be able to fight and keep hold of the body.

"Of course," said Will.

They all met back in the courtyard where they saw that reinforcements were starting to head for them.

"Alright," Merlin said as he stood in front of them all. "Across the gate," he ordered. They moved off while he brought up the rear to cover their escape. He saw that there were some guards moving quite fast for them so he magically lifted one of the large metal doors of the castle gate and threw it on them. That was sure to break some arms or legs, perhaps permanently but Merlin felt lightly fazed by it. He wasn't normally so brutal but the sight of the basket in Will's hold that no doubt held Cerdan's head was making blood rush to his head. He wanted to let all these men to know that killing such a good and honorable man and hunting a child for no other crime other than having magic would not be taken by Frith lightly.

* * *

"Sire," a guard said running for the king and prince. "We're under attack."

"How?" the king demanded.

"Sorcerers," the guard gasped out.

Uther and Arthur ran for the nearest opening to look into the courtyard and they saw that there were bodies of their guards spread about along with a destroyed section of the courtyard.

"The boy," he growled before looking to Arthur. "They're here for the boy. Take the men and stop them Arthur. Don't allow them to leave the city alive," he ordered.

"Yes Father," he said before running to gather the men.

Arthur and his forces made it to the courtyard just in time to see the gates' large metal doors come off its hinges and land on top of some men at the other side. The Prince saw a handful of figures take off with the druid boy into the city.

"After them," he ordered them.

Arthur ran through the city streets to try and track whoever it was that was trying to free the boy. He saw the battered bodies of the guards he passed and even heard a few of their moans from the ones that were still conscious. He heard some roaring and shouting where he saw a figure in the distance raise his hands out and the reinforcements flew off into the air and collide with the ground. Arthur recognized him as Emrys from his encounter with the Black Knight. He saw some others alongside Emrys dressed in blue robes and light armor with metal visors covering their faces.

He didn't see them for long as Emrys shouted foreign sounding words and then all of them vanished from that spot. He ran to see to the men and saw that some of them were bleeding from their heads and their arms and/or legs were hanging off in odd angles. The courtyard had a crater where the block was and the front gates were destroyed. Later he found one of his men with their hand missing, the stump bleeding fresh. So it had been Balinor and Emrys behind this as that was their signature act.

All of this pain and destruction, all from magic. Maybe his father's words had truer weight then he realized.

* * *

Mordred was off in Iseldir's arms silently crying as he looked at the rising flames of the funeral fire. They had brought Mordred and Cerdan's body back to their camp where Balinor, Abel, Richard were waiting for all of them.

Abel went over to the wrapped body and ran a hand over the man's covered face. "Welcome back old friend," he whispered.

Iseldir let go of Mordred as he went over to bow in front of Merlin. "Thank you Emrys. All of you for bringing both Mordred and Cerdan back to us."

"No need to thank us," said Leets.

"Yes," Merlin agreed. "This never should've happened. Cerdan and Mordred didn't deserve any of this. Are you okay?" he asked the boy.

Mordred nodded. "I'm okay now."

"That is a relief," said Balinor. "However, there is still one more thing to see to."

It was soon after that where Cerdan's body was now wrapped in fire as all of them were silently praying and bidding him a respectful farewell.

* * *

A/N: Emrys really let his ruthlessness show this time. The execution of Cerdan and the intent to execute a boy that is half his younger brother's age made it personal. He was in no mood to play silly tricks on Camelot's men this time. He might be light-hearted but he does have his hard points and proved that there is indeed a reason for his enemies to tread carefully around him.

The next chapter will have Arthur, Morgana and Lancelot's minds on what had happened during the night of Mordred's rescue from the dungeons by Emrys. Also, Merlin receives a foreboding about Mordred from Kilgharrah.


	16. Stirred and Disturbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the rescue done by Emrys. Merlin receives a warning from Kilgharrah.

_The mistake is thinking that there can be an antidote to the uncertainty._

~ David Levithan, The Lover's Dictionary

* * *

Uther couldn't believe his own eyes as he looked over all the damage himself. It looked like something hard crashed into his castle's courtyard. The gates were ruined as one of the doors was thrown right off its hinges. Arthur had reported that Emrys had come personally for the boy with a handful of conspirators. Although Emrys had infiltrated the city before, this was by far the most destruction he had delivered thus far. They attacked and done great damage to his castle and a few parts of his city. Not to mention the state of all of his men. Over two dozen men were hurt and sustained some sort of injury from the attack and Gaius had informed him that over a handful of them had been crippled. Bum arms and bum legs had become their new afflictions, short term and long term injuries. One of his knights crippled permanently by losing his sword hand by one of Emrys' fellow savages.

"You." Uther flagged a nearby soldier to him.

"Sire?" the man bowed.

"Go and inform my son that I wish to speak with him in the throne room."

"At once sire."

He then dismissed the man. It was time for his son to publicly begin his work to bring in Balinor's destructive son.

Uther looked up at the window that was the one that led inside Morgana's chambers. He hoped that all of this insanity helped to deter her from foolishly giving any sort of aid or affection for magic users. While Morgana had argued against his policies on sorcerers in the past this was the first time that she had openly and directly defied him and the law. Now that the boy was free he might inform his fellow sorcerers of the weakness that Morgana offered on Camelot's fight against their evil. He just hoped that any disadvantage this may give his kingdom had disappeared from Morgana's psyche with Emrys' invasion.

* * *

Arthur was sitting in his room, not eating the lunch that Lancelot brought him. He was just sitting in front of his food just staring ahead with Lancelot standing off to the side. All day, they had been helping to move their wounded men either to a makeshift treating room for Gaius or to their living quarters.

Lancelot was cleaning Arthur's chainmail and looked up to notice that Arthur hadn't eaten one bite since he brought his dinner to him. "You're not hungry Arthur?"

He snapped out of it to look at his servant. "Hmm, did you say something Lancelot?"

"You're not hungry?" he said gesturing to the prince's uneaten food.

Arthur looked to his food in front of him. "Oh, I guess I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you happen to pay attention to anything today?"

"I know…but you have to take care of yourself or you can't take care of anything else."

Arthur silently huffed. Lancelot had a point. He then took a small bite of his food. It was a moment later where there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Arthur announced.

Then a guard came in. "Sire, your father wants to speak with you in the throne room."

Arthur and Lancelot caught each other's eyes before Arthur left the room with Lancelot coming up right behind him. They made their way to the throne room where his father was already there with Gaius and they were talking amongst themselves.

"Father?" he said announcing himself.

"Oh, Arthur," his father said separating from Gaius to focus on him.

Lancelot stood off to the side but managed to catch Gaius looking at him blankly before he focused on the conversation between the king and the prince.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Gaius was giving me the final tally on all those that were affected by the attack. Over two dozen wounded men. Near half of them suffering broken arms or legs. And…Sir Wayne's sword hand was lopped off."

"Sir Wayne?" He had only been made a knight for barely three years and now his time was cut short along with his hand.

"Yes," Uther growled. "The courtyard has been wrecked and the main castle gate has been destroyed. The builders inform me that to repair all the damage could take four months. Then there is the fact that the druid boy has escaped. And like usual, not a trace for our men to follow."

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "I saw Emrys take the boy and vanish along with the men he has brought."

"Did you get a good look on any of them?"

Arthur shook his head. "They wore visors to cover their faces. I counted three of them and a few of the men that I helped today told me that they were quite skilled when they fought against them."

"Professional mercenaries, no doubt."

"I'm not sure. They wore fine armor that had the Dragon King's sigil on them and were covered in light cloaks in their colors. A few of the guards said that one of these men had magic as well."

Uther took time to think on this as he paced slightly away from his son. "This is assuredly undeniable proof that Balinor is building an army. All these years of rallying sorcerers and conspirators, he could easily have made them into his own personal force."

Arthur had to admit that the idea terrified him slightly. If Emrys did this with only a handful of men then he shuddered to think what could be done with a small army of men like this. "What are we going to do?"

"If Balinor is building an army then we have to stop them before they have time to further swell his numbers. With his son now becoming more active against us this will only draw in more followers. We must cut their plans short before they can fully realize them."

"How?"

"Arthur, it's time that you become more active in your royal mission. Find Emrys."

"I have been active in that mission father but it's not so simple. Emrys covers his tracks and no one seems to have any sort of lead that can be used in locating him."

Lancelot tightened his jaw. They were talking of locating Emrys while he had a talisman in his home that allowed him to directly communicate and summon the Dragon Prince. Gaius noticed the servant's tension but just kept silent.

"Yes…but this attack confirmed something. There had been rumors that the Druids were allied with Balinor and Emrys. These events have proven that they are not rumors but facts. Try to locate some more Druids and we can question them on both of them. They might be able to help us finally bring in those two once and for all."

Arthur had a moment where he recalled that Druid boy's scared face but shook it away. Because of that boy, many of Camelot's good men suffered due to Emrys' wrath. He had to have his mind clear and set on stopping sorcerers doing something like this again. "I'll begin working on that father."

Uther nodded his head as he looked on in proud acceptance of his son's new commitment. "Good."

* * *

In his chambers, Gaius was now adding some new facts and details of recent things in his growing list of odd things centered on Balinor and Emrys. Over the years they had caused trouble for Uther and the other rulers that struck against magic users with questionable methods. Balinor had started a trademark signature of cutting off the sword hands of knights though Gaius took note that it was only on knights or of commanding officers of nobility but never on common soldiers. It was a direct message to the power base within Camelot and while Gaius didn't like it he could see what kind of messages that Balinor and his son wanted to send.

But the attack on Camelot was something else entirely. He saw that the legs of one of the men flattened by the gate doors was crushed. He most likely will never be able to walk again. Others had broken bones in their arms, hands, feet and legs that weren't so severe but they would be inconvenienced for weeks if not months. Gaius couldn't be sure but guessed with how Emrys handled himself in the city that this was made to be quite personal. The Druids were already rumored to be close with Balinor and Emrys but for Emrys to do this and so quickly suggested that they knew the boy and/or his adult companion personally. Gaius felt that Uther's public execution of the two Druids was cruel but he didn't think it would prove foolish as well. With what happened to some of the knights, soldiers and guards it was safe to say that the relations between the Ambrosius men and Druids were no longer rumors. And who knew what that could mean in the future?

* * *

Morgana was staring out her window as she looked at the wrecked courtyard. It didn't seem that she was going to severely punished at all. Luckily it seemed that she had managed to grab all of Uther's attention and Gwen was even suspected of helping her and Lancelot's involvement was still unknown. Mordred was spirited away by Emrys coming into Camelot and he hoped that he was doing okay. She hoped that Emrys had taken him to his people.

But as she looked at all the destruction that was done to Camelot last night she felt torn about all of this. She heard that a few of the guards had been permanently crippled and Sir Wayne had lost his sword hand. True, she always felt that the Dragon King taking sword hands of the knights was justified but Sir Wayne had only become a knight three years ago and she knew that he was a good man. He just had the misfortune of being the one to head the guard of Mordred.

But to be fair, she only wanted Mordred to be safe and free to be with his people. If Uther hadn't captured and set to execute a small boy and his companion just because they were Druids then Emrys and his men wouldn't have come here and attacked their men. So, if she thought on it, all that happened with their people it wasn't Emrys' fault. The one that should be blamed is Uther.

The door to her room opened and Gwen came in. She saw that Morgana didn't even react to entering and kept staring off out the window.

"Morgana? Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" she said finally tearing her eyes off and looking at her. "Oh, hi Gwen."

"Is something wrong?"

"No…just thinking about Mordred. I was just thinking if he was back with his people."

"I'm sure he's okay. Lancelot seems to think that he's okay now."

"Where is Lancelot?" she asked remembering that it was him that brought the boy to her in the first place.

"Oh, he's helping the wounded getting moved around." Gwen's face went sullen. "Some of them can't move on their own so he's helping them into their rooms in the castle or to their homes in the city. There were over two dozen men that were hurt. Many more people were on guard duty last night than usual."

Morgana's face went sullen as well. "I heard all about that. Uther had more people to guard the dungeon and castle grounds after Mordred was caught because he thought the boy would escape. It was ridiculous that Uther had so many people to meet Emrys' wrath and I'm sure that Mordred didn't want any of that to happen to any of them. He's a sweet boy."

* * *

Balinor, Merlin and his friends listened to the young Mordred's story of his time in Camelot. When he heard that one of the people who helped Mordred hide and recover was Lancelot he didn't know if he should be surprised or not. Lancelot was still in Merlin's debt and he sees that Lancelot's virtue was no fluke or controlled event but a constant aspect. Then there were the two women that helped him help Mordred. One of them was Gwen whom he remember meeting during his expedition into disrupting Uther's festival. He remembered healing her for Lancelot and it seemed as if the two of them have gotten quite close from the last time he was in Camelot. The second woman was Uther's ward: The Lady Morgana. Truthfully, he was surprised that a lady of such noble standing would risk so much for a lowly druid child. Mordred's face as he recalled the lady showed that she had touched the poor boy's heart. To willingly hide Mordred in her chambers right underneath the king's nose showed that she was quite brave and daring as well. Personally, he would want to meet the Lady Morgana face to face to see her full character for himself.

"Thank you again Emrys," said Iseldir as he took the boy into his grasp. "For returning the boy. And...for the return of Cerdan's body to us as well."

He bowed his head. "It was my pleasure. I ask that you place Cerdan's ashes someplace befitting that man's good nature."

"Of course," he said bowing his head back to the Dragon Prince.

Balinor started to speak. "To avoid something like this happening again, you should avoid sending for anything in Camelot. It is far to dangerous for your people to go directly there."

"We had no choice sire," said Iseldir. "Our camp was low on supplies and Camelot is the closest place that has all the food and essentials that we need. A few of us did suggest going directly to Frith and resupply there but it was deemed too far and too long a journey for our couriers to make a round trip."

"But not for ours," said Merlin.

"Pardon?" Iseldir said looking as lost as he sounded.

"Recently," started Balinor. "Some of our wyverns have begun to be trained to airlift our soldiers into a special flying cavalry unit for Frith. In at least two or three months they will be fully tamed and ready for our selected riders. When that's done, they could be used for not only patrol and fighting purposes but even for long distance couriering. We can help you with supplying your people to limit the risks that your people will have to take."

"Oh...that would be wonderful sires. We would greatly appreciate it."

"And," said Merlin. "Since you were unfortunately unable to resupply now, we'll immediately send supplies with our dragon to you to help you all tide over until that time comes."

Mordred waved them all farewell as they left and Merlin smiled and nodded his good wishes at the boy. When they were far enough away, Balinor rode up close to Merlin.

"You know Merlin, Kilgharrah will not like that you volunteered him to be a mule." He wasn't scolding but he didn't seem really happy or amused by any of this either.

Merlin dismissed his father's concern. "I'm sure it will be fine father. It shouldn't be any big deal for Kilgharrah."

When they returned home and were at the top of the castle's tall tower Kilgharrah proved Merlin's prediction false.

"Merlin, I am a dragon. I think your time with Haeland and the other wyvern you're training for your flying units has blinded you to that fact. I'm am not a horse and certainly not a mule."

Merlin looked over to his father who had his arms crossed but a slightly smug look on his face that plainly said, 'Told you so'.

Merlin let out a frustrated puff of air. "I realize that Kilgharrah but we're only asking you to make a small exception. The Druids could use your help. Their supplies are low and you could take a considerable amount with you all at once. If enough wyvern were fully trained for this then I wouldn't be asking this of you but there are not enough ready yet. This is for them, not for us. Please?"

Kilgharrah was silent and seemed to be weighing the Dragon Prince's words so the king decided to give it a little push.

"You know Kilgharrah, he could've simply had me order you to do this but, out of deep respect for you, he is asking for your consent first. Besides, where's the harm in showing some humility from time to time?"

Kilgharrah bowed his head in frustration. He hated it when Balinor and his children ganged up on him like this. They could always talk him into stunts like this. "Very well," he said in a defeated tone. "I'll carry their supplies to them. Provided that you accompany Balinor."

He nodded. "Very well. I'll begin the preparations," he said before he went to go back into his castle leaving his son and dragon friend alone.

"Merlin, what did happen with the Druids? I'm afraid I was away during their visit so I don't know all the details."

"Oh," Merlin said growing somber. "Quite the tragedy happened."

He then went on to explain about why the Druids came to them. He explained about Cerdan taking his apprentice to Camelot to try and resupply their camp and how they were captured. He then, with a little difficulty, told Kilgharrah of Cerdan's execution.

"Cerdan was a good man," the dragon said softly. "An honorable druid. I feel for his student as well. How did he fare?"

Merlin shook his head. "Not good. Thankfully, he did meet some kindness in Camelot. It's people like them which reinforce why my father and I help the people that we do that are in Camelot. The involvement of the Lady Morgana also opens some other possibilities."

"The Lady Morgana? King Uther's ward?"

"Yes, you've heard of her?"

"Yes," he said nodding his head. "I have. She is said to be quite a wild and unpredictable force. Her future is quite erratic and hard for most of the most talented foreseers to understand. At this point in time, there are too many roads that she can take to cause a great many events to unfold, both wonderous and disasterous."

"Really?" Merlin had wanted to meet Morgana enough already for helping Cerdan's apprentice but now he it was elevating up to a goal. He had to meet the Lady Morgana now.

"So, the boy is safe then?" Kilgharrah asked getting them back to their former topic.

"Oh, yes. My friends and I had to infiltrate Camelot to rescue him when he was discovered and caught. He was going to be beheaded like Cerdan was." Merlin's face fell. "I'm sad to say that I somewhat...lost myself back there."

The dragon could sense the young prince's distress and even a bit of his shame. "Merlin, do not dwell to much on that. To save one of your own, you had to enter into a battlefield and a place such as that could turn even the most humble and noble of men into beasts. Do you wish that you hadn't helped the boy?"

"No!" he answered immediately.

"Then you have nothing to be ashamed about. The shame goes to the ones that forced you into that state so you could save an innocent boy. The fact that you are feeling this now, even for men that did or did not deserve your wrath shows the level of your compassion."

It took a little while but Merlin managed a small grin. "Thank you Kilgharrah. Maybe you're right. The injuries that I inflicted may have come from me but the fault doesn't lie with me. It lies on Uther and all his men that would see to Cerdan and Mordred's execution for the sole reason of being a Druids."

"Mordred?" the dragon asked curiously. "Is that the name of Cerdan's apprentice?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded. "Why?"

"Mordred...you must tread carefully around that boy Merlin."

The prince's heart fell. "Why? He's only a small young child."

"You are young as well Merlin but that doesn't mean that those in power and position shouldn't be wary of you either. That boy is foretold to possess great power. Not at the level that you have but great nonetheless."

"I still don't see the concern Kilgharrah."

"I am merely warning you. Be careful with that boy. Someone with his talent and potential could be a powerful ally or foe and with how his life and personal nature are shaping up to be, he could be dangerous as either."

Kilgharrah then left Merlin to descend as he felt Balinor's call from below. As he descended, Kilgharrah couldn't help but wonder. The fact that all these key people of destiny came across each other now and in this situation...it couldn't be a coincidence. But, what is deliberate? Few key people and magical beings knew of all of them and not all of them were friends to his dragonlords present and future.

* * *

Nimueh was in disguise as she surveyed the damage that Camelot had sustained from Emrys' assault. While the damage wasn't at a level that she had hoped it was still a step in the right direction. Her manipulations to have Mordred caught in Camelot had no doubt created a destructive domino effect that will help in bringing down Uther and his kingdom. Emrys and his fellow insurgents have had a taste of hard justice against their enemy. It is a taste that might just leave a craving to have more.

It was a bit of a gamble but there was her long-term trump card with what she had orchestrated with Arthur. He had unknowingly come across his own son and Mordred and unknowingly met his father. They had met under the situation where the boy would be caught and delivered to his own death thanks to his own father. When the time was right and it was made known to both of them, it would handle everything more assuredly.

* * *

A/N: Seems like Merlin's stunt in Camelot left quite the impressions on quite a few people, huh? Nimueh has discreetly begun to set some wheels in motion that could set things off to take quite a turn for everyone.

The next chapter will jump some time and have tragedy hit Gwen when her father is arrested for conspiring with sorcerers. The sorcerer Tauren comes to Camelot with the Alchemist's Stone and the stone sends stirrings from Camelot to Frith in the hearts of the Dragon Children


	17. From Lead to Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauren comes to Camelot and set off a series of events that leads to Tom's death, Morgana rebelling against Uther and Merlin and his siblings to take action together.

_It is better to risk saving a guilty person than to condemn an innocent one_

_~ Voltaire_

* * *

Arthur set himself in his task of locating Emrys but he did it discreetly. His father was strong but his methods seem to have only to stir the Dragon Royals and have cost a great many of their men their sword hands in the past. The idea that Arthur's tactics, if failed, could cost a good man their hand to be lost to Balinor and Emrys scared him. Sir Wayne looked like a broken man when he left Camelot to return home to his family's estate. He wanted to find Emrys but not at the cost of any more men losing themselves like that. Not to mention begin a panic.

Or rouse Morgana. Arthur had privately gone to see Morgana to ask if when he had searched the room and insisted that the boy was behind the curtain if he really was and she hadn't admitted it outright but he knew her well enough to know that she had. Arthur didn't want to scold her but asked if she thought that if all the injuries and Sir Wayne's hand was worth it. Morgana had said that while she wasn't happy about any of that she claimed that she preferred Sir Wayne's hand over Mordred's head. Arthur didn't have the heart to argue with her on that. Magic Druid or not, this Mordred was still only a small child.

And he took something else from that meeting. Something that the excitement of the attack seemed to make go over his father's head. Her servant Guinevere must've known about Mordred as well if he had been hiding all that time in Morgana's chambers. The serving girl had already faced scrutiny back with the business with the magic plague and this could've landed her into severe trouble but he didn't say anything. Not only to protect her but to protect Lancelot. His servant and Morgana's servant, it was no secret that those two were becoming quite close with one another. He had heard Lancelot mention her every now and then and he noticed how he would get happier whenever he saw her. Therefore, if Guinevere knew about the boy then it was a sure bet that Lancelot knew too.

Lancelot was torn about all of this. While he was happy that Mordred had been saved and he and Guinevere hadn't been accused of anything, he wasn't happy with the injuries those men had suffered. Even near two months after that event the scars on many of them were still present. Sir Wayne's were more obvious and more long lasting. Lancelot didn't blame Emrys for any of this but he still felt that something should done to correct this somehow. He offered Gaius his help in seeing to the wounded to try and get things to be right but he felt it lacking. He wondered if talking to Emrys about all of this would help but with all the recent work that Arthur has started into try and find Emrys it didn't seem to be a wise idea.

Right now, he was heading for Guinevere's home but found her on route with her father. He was giving her a gift of a woven garment.

"It's beautiful," she said taking hold of it.

"You're a beautiful girl Gwen. You should have beautiful things."

"I agree," Lancelot said coming over. He looked at the garment more closely. "That outfit is lucky to have such a beautiful owner."

"I'm surrounded by such sweet flatterers," Guinevere blushed.

"It's not flattery if it's true," said Tom with a smile.

Gwen took it tight in her arms. "But it must've been so expensive," she gasped out.

"Oh very," he confirmed. "But we're doing much better now. I felt so happy that I wanted to give you something special."

"Really?" asked Lancelot. Guinevere hadn't mentioned anything like that to him about her family doing better for themselves.

Tom shrugged. "I've been getting more clients than usual lately. Mostly thanks to you Lancelot."

"Really?"

Lancelot had just wanted to give Guinevere's father the chance to have his work more noticed because he thought it was good work. He had taken to getting all of Arthur's damaged and worn armor, sword and other steel possessions to Tom to fix whenever possible and he knew that word had spread about that with other people but he didn't think it was enough to significantly raise his business.

"Yes," said Tom as he smiled at the young man. "It's helped us greatly and things are going to be much different. Thank you."

"Uh, my pleasure." Lancelot then shook the man's hand.

"I'll see you later Gwen," he said leaving the two young ones alone.

Lancelot saw Gwen eyeing her new dress a little apprehensively. "Are you alright?"

She snapped out of her stupor. "Oh, yes, I'm fine Lancelot." Gwen didn't know why but she felt concerned about her father. Something didn't sit right with her about all of this. The expensive gift and the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes as he explained the gift. Yet, maybe it was just her imagination. Things have been a little on edge in the city after the Druid boy's escape with the Dragon Prince. She didn't want to worry Lancelot over what might really be nothing so she smiled.

"I was going for a walk through the woods near the city. Would you like to join me?"

She went for his arm. "I'd love to."

* * *

The inside of Tom's forge had him with another man in a hooded cloak. Tom was melting a lump of lead into its liquid form.

"Is the lead ready?"

Tom brought the canister out of the heat to show that it was purely liquid now. "It's done."

"Good," said Tauren before he reached to a pouch tied to his belt.

He pulled out a stone that immediately started to emit a red glow. Tom's expression was one of shock and fear. It wasn't too long ago when he nearly lost Gwen because of the king's suspicion that magic had healed him of the Blue Plague.

"You never said anything about magic," he whispered furiously. "I don't want to get in trouble."

Tauren just glared at him. "There won't be any trouble if you do as I say. Just keep the lead steady."

Tom was still scared but did as Tauren said. The sooner this was all finished then the sooner Tauren and his magical rock left. Tauren held the stone over the lead and suddenly it was replaced with a glimmer that was unmistakable.

"Is that…gold?" Tom cracked out.

Tauren confirmed it with a nod. "Pure gold and it is all yours blacksmith provided that you keep your mouth about all of this shut."

Tom cooled the gold by dumping it into the cool water and it solidified into a nugget the size of his fist. He then took it and held it in his hand. "Amazing," he said holding the solid gold in his hands.

Tauren however was focused on the stone in his hand. "Yes. The experiment was a complete success."

The next moment had furious knocking on the doors of the forge.

"Open up! In the name of the King!"

Tauren and Tom had a second to contemplate the fact that they were discovered before the door was kicked in. The crash made Tom fall back and Tauren ended up dropping the stone and it rolled off to a dark corner of the forge. As men in Camelot's color came into the shop Tom went off to a corner while Tauren escaped through the back of the forge with the guards on his tail. Arthur stepped into the forge and went to where the guards were restraining Tom. He reached down and took the nugget of gold that he had in his grasp. He then looked into the stiff and nervous eyes of the blacksmith.

"Take him away," he ordered the guards.

They all left the forge unaware of the stone in the corner still emitting a faint glow in its center.

* * *

Merlin was stirred out of his sleep and sat straight up in his bed as he was breathing a little heavily. He just suddenly felt a sharp burn in his chest that spread through his hands, feet and head. He found himself wandering the halls of the castle until he found a terrace facing the night sky outside. Yet, he wasn't alone. Merlin was surprised to find his sister already there. The late evening air was blowing through her nightgown that was covered by a robe.

"Liana?" he asked moving over to her.

She rubbed her eyes as she looked over at him. "Hello Merlin."

He walked over to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep," she said looking back out into the sleeping distance.

"Yeah…me too."

"It was strange," she mumbled. "I was sleeping quite fine when I felt something hot and sharp hit my chest and it spread through me all the way from my head to my toes."

"Really?" Merlin raised his eyebrows at that. That was kind of like what happened to him.

"Merlin? Liana?"

The two of them looked behind them to see their little brother Nowe slowly approaching them as he rubbed the sleep from one of his eyes.

"Nowe?" said Liana.

"Let me guess," Merlin grunted. "Something woke you up with like a burning sharp hit to your chest that spread everywhere and now you can't get back to sleep?"

Nowe froze in step at that. "Please don't tell me that you've added mind reading to your list of abilities."

Liana let herself lean against the stone railing of the terrace. "This can't be a coincidence. The three of us waking up tonight."

"The same way," added Merlin.

"And coming to the same place?" asked Nowe. "Why did you two come here?"

"Why did you?" asked Liana.

"I…don't know. I guess I feel like…something out there is…calling to me," he said pointing on ahead.

Merlin looked out into the distance. "Yeah…me too. What about you Liana?"

She nodded. "Yeah…though maybe not calling me. It's more like something is calling out and I can hear it."

Merlin took a closer look in the distance. "In that direction…that's toward Camelot."

"So something there is calling out?" said Nowe doubtfully. "What could be calling out from a place like that?"

Liana thought on it. "I have heard rumors that Uther has locked away many artifacts that he stole during his Great Purge in vaults that he has beneath his castle. One of those could be doing it."

"For it to make the three of us feel like this…must be a strong artifact," Merlin mused.

Nowe was still lost though. "If they've been locked up then why would they be calling out now?"

"Could be a recent acquisition," Merlin offered. "Or…maybe someone has sneaked one in or out of the city and is using it. Whatever it is, if it can shake all three of us then I want to know what it is and keep it out of Uther's hands."

Nowe nodded. "Me too. If something that can shake us fell into the wrong hands, I think this will be one of many nights I won't get a good night's sleep."

"Don't forget about me." Liana folded her arms. "I'm concerned too."

Merlin nodded. "Okay, we'll bring it up with Father and the others, after they all wake up of course."

Liana rolled her eyes. "Of course."

* * *

Morgana stormed into the throne room where Uther was with Arthur discussing the recent arrest.

"What is this?!" she said stomping over to them. "I hear that you arrested Gwen's father. Why?"

Uther went to answer her. "He's been arrested on crimes of conspiring with sorcerers. Most likely he was aiding in the creation of magical weapons."

"That's ridiculous," she immediately defended her friend's father.

Arthur took over for his father. "In my investigations to find Emrys I stumbled onto rumors of a sorcerer called Tauren that was in the vicinity of Camelot. He's a sorcerer that has vowed to eliminate my father. My search for him lead me to Tom's forge." Arthur then pulled out a lump of gold. "I saw them together there and I found this on Tom when we apprehended him."

Morgana was a bit shocked at the sight of the gold but refused to believe that Tom was up to anything nefarious. "So he was paid," she shrugged. "Tauren could've paid him to shoe his horse," she reasoned.

"In gold?" Uther drawled out. "It's undeniable proof. Tom the Blacksmith has committed treason against Camelot."

"Well, he must have a trial," Morgana pointed out.

"Yes, he'll have a trial and he will be found guilty because that's what he is."

Morgana huffed as she left the room. Uther and Arthur watched her leave before they settled back on their other business.

"Father, my men are still searching the city but there is a good chance that Tauren has fled the city."

Uther looked his son in the eye. "Find him Arthur. We need to stop these sorcerers. These recent disturbances are making the whole lot of them bolder. Sorcerers now are starting to run their conspiracies inside the walls of the city and we must show them that it will not stand."

"I'll find him."

* * *

Gwen was in the dungeon looking to her father on the other side of the bars. Morgana had gone immediately to fetch Gwen and bring her to dungeons to see her father. She was off to the side and let the two talk in peace.

"Father, what's going on?" Gwen asked almost hysterical.

"I'm sorry Gwen. I didn't think it would get this far."

"Why would you do business with these kind of men?"

"I didn't really understand what kind of man Tauren was. He didn't really ask me for much, just to melt some lead. He offered quite a sum for it and I…I didn't want to lose this opportunity."

"Opportunity? This," she said gesturing out to the bars. "is an opportunity?"

He tightened his hold on Gwen's hand. "I just wanted to be able to do more for you Gwen."

She was then brought to tears. "You've done more than enough. You always have."

Tom went to wipe away his daughter's tears. "I'm a fool," he sounded out defeated.

Morgana took off for Tom's forge. She wanted to know why Tom would be paid to just melt some lead. If that was all that Tom really did for this man Tauren then he should be pardoned for his charges of treason. She entered the forge and saw that not too much seem disturbed. There was not too much to show that Tom had done any nefarious work other than his usual smithery. It could be possible that Arthur had already confiscated anything that could really tell anyone what was going on here the previous night. She was about to exit when something caught her eye. A small shimmer coming from under a bench. Morgana bent down to see that it was some kind of finely polished and emblazoned stone.

* * *

Lancelot was with Arthur as he interrogated Tom about that night and followed him back to his chambers.

"Arthur," he said as they went through the corridors. "It doesn't seem like Tom is guilty of committing treason. He was just hired to melt lead. He wasn't conspiring against the kingdom."

"My father says otherwise Lancelot. You have to admit that no one would ever be paid such a sum to a simple task. He feels as if Tom was being bribed to construct something for Tauren."

"But you didn't find any evidence of that Arthur. You and the rest of the men barged in there for Tauren to leave with anything freshly forged. Anything that they might've been doing would've been in that forge and all you found was just the gold. Gold that Tom told us that he got when Tauren turned the lead into gold. He wasn't making weapons."

"There is a chance that he could be making that up to try and explain the bribe," Arthur reasoned.

"How do we know he was making it up Arthur?" Lancelot reasoned. "If he was then why would he include magic in his lie if that would still get him in trouble. If Tom is telling the truth then he was Tauren's tool, not his accomplice."

Arthur felt that Lancelot did have a point but he felt there was little that could be done. In the end, his father had the final word.

* * *

The news was shared shared by both Arthur and Lancelot with two others.

Lancelot went to Gaius with what he and Arthur had learned. If there was a man in Camelot that could make sense of all of this, it was Gaius and he needed to make sense of it to try and help Guinevere's father. He was already helping by allowing her to rest in his spare room after giving her a calming draught to help her relax and rest.

"Turning lead into gold," Gaius whispered to himself. "I always thought that was alchemist's fantasy."

That threw Lancelot off a bit. "Alchemy? Isn't that impossible? I always thought that was a myth."

"The art of transforming one thing to another has always been at the heart of the scientific process. Though transforming metal into gold…that has always eluded the most dedicated minds. Yet, if magic was used."

"Tom did say that Tauren had something that glowed though he didn't see exactly what it was but he said that after Tauren pulled it out, the lead he had turned to gold."

"I see." He then looked to his books. "I'll have to do some research into what the item Tauren had might be. He must've wanted to test whatever it was he had which is why he hired Tom. His forge is perhaps the best in the kingdom and would have all the raw metal he needed to make gold."

"So, if all of this is true then it could prove that Tom is innocent. He couldn't have known what Tauren was really doing when he was commissioned to melt the lead and he's innocent."

Gaius frowned. "He might not see Tom as completely innocent but let's hope that Uther sees enough reason to show Tom mercy."

When Arthur relayed to Uther what Tom had said, Uther disregarded it and refused to see any reason.

"We don't know if Tom's story is true or not but there is one thing that is clear from this. He has undoubtedly conspired and meddled with magic."

"It seems as if Tauren had used him for his purposes and Tom hadn't known when Tauren went to him. He didn't know Tauren was going to involve magic or not."

Uther wasn't breaking his resolve behind his decision. "That isn't tolerated at all even if he was used or not. Magic corrupts even the purest of people and if he is telling the truth then he has indeed dabbled to gain riches." Uther was silent as he faced away from Arthur. "We are left with one course of action."

Even though Arthur knew well enough what was to happen he still found himself asking for it. "What?"

"He must be executed for charges of sorcery and treason."

"His trial is tomorrow father," Arthur reminded him.

"Trial? It matters not. The verdict is already clear."

Arthur couldn't, well actually could believe that his father could so easily order this man's execution. If it were up to Arthur, after considering everything about this situation, he would've ordered that Tom be banished from Camelot for his blindness in this conspiracy. To just kill him was too extreme in his opinion. However, it didn't matter what he felt about any of this. His father was the king and his decision would be the one to stand.

"And what of Tauren?

"Tauren ate somewhere. He slept somewhere. Find them Arthur. The people have to be reminded that dabbling in sorcery and fraternizing with sorcerers is not tolerated in this kingdom."

Neither of the Pendragons noticed Morgana off at one of the doors listening to what was decided regarding the blacksmith.

* * *

Lancelot visited Guinevere in Gaius' guest room where she was pacing. "I just heard," he puffed out.

Gwen looked to him completely nervous and fear stricken. "Why would he escape? His trial was today."

The door to Gaius' lab opened and Gaius came through it looking shaken. "Gwen," he muttered out.

The sound of her name had clearly said all they needed to know.

Gwen was barely taking in anything that was going around her as she looked upon her father's tarp covered body. She cried as she made her way to it but Lancelot held her back so she wouldn't have to stare at his fresh corpse. She tried to fight his grip until she started to fall to the floor and took him with her. She cried out in his embrace and he tightened his hold.

Morgana was watching from her room's window and the sight of her friend's pain broke her heart. She had visited Tom last night to inform him of Uther's decision and he didn't even seem surprised. Morgana pitied how he had already resigned himself to his fate even with so many trying to help him. She covertly slipped him a key and hoped that he would be able to escape the city and go into hiding. Yet it seemed as if her hopes were in vain.

Gwen was alone now. Her brother was nowhere to be seen and both her parents were gone. Morgana knew too well how Gwen was feeling right now. Her sister Morgause was off in a distant land and rarely wrote her and both her mother and father had been killed. Her father killed in battle and her mother killed by some unknown heartless brigand but she knew the brigand that took her friend's father. She would never forgive Uther for this.

* * *

Merlin, Liana, and Nowe brought their concerns to their parents and to their surrogate uncles. Balinor and Abel agreed that something that could make a reaction in all three of the Dragon Children had to be investigated. If something like that fell into the wrong hands then there was no telling what horrors could be unleashed.

Abel volunteered to go with Merlin. "I'm curious about this myself. If you don't mind it Merlin."

The prince smiled. "Of course not Uncle Abel."

"Father," said Liana. "I've decided to go as well."

That threw Balinor off. "Liana?"

"Me too," said Nowe.

"No," Hunith said immediately.

"We have to go," he insisted.

Hunith shook her head. "No," she repeated.

Merlin held out his hand. "I'm sorry Mother but I'm with them. The three of us felt this, we are still feeling it, so the three of us should see to it."

Hunith turned to her husband. "Balinor, say something. Merlin going is enough."

Balinor was silent as he looked over at his children who looked over at him side by side. "I think that they should go."

His children widened their eyes.

"What?" asked Hunith whose eyes were wide themselves. "Merlin I can allow but Liana and Nowe? They're too young."

"Hunith, they can't stay children forever. Liana is more than old enough and Nowe…he's trained hard but he has to get experience sometime."

Richard moved over to them. "Hunith, I could go as well. I can help watch over them as they take this mission."

Balinor stroked his chin. "Okay then…Merlin, you watch out for your sister and brother. Abel and Richard will go along with you as well as a few Paladins."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Liana asked.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so. With the recent uptake in anti-magical activity taken by both Uther and his son Arthur there is sure to be more security in and around the city. And with something that might be quite serious there is no telling what could be needed to handle it. Please be safe," he pleaded to his children.

"We will," the three of them promised.

The three of them then left to get ready.

Hunith looked to her old friend. "Take care of them Richard."

"Don't worry," said Richard as he dipped his head down into a small bow. "I'll watch over them though I don't know if I'll have to do much. Merlin can more than take care of himself. Liana has a good head on her shoulders and Nowe is a tough and strong kid. They'll be fine."

Balinor didn't show it but he had been as nervous as his wife. However, he still had to stand by what he had said about them all not staying children forever. They might be his children but they were the future of the dragons.

* * *

Morgana was off to the side as she listened to Arthur make his report to Uther on his hunt for Tauren. He had picked up a trail but it went cold. Uther wasn't happy. However he had brought in innkeepers a town over where Tauren had stayed after Tom's arrest and also arrested the baker where Tauren had purchased bread and rice from as well as people seen talking with Tauren who had directed him to Tom's forge.

"See to it that each of these people are dealt with Arthur," said Uther.

"You want them to be executed?" he asked.

"Executed?" spat Morgana. "For what? Taking in someone who came into their inn to sleep for the night or answered someone that asked them questions? Or who was hired to just melt some metal?"

"Enough Morgana," Uther ordered.

Morgana hadn't stopped and still spoke against the imprisonment of these people. Uther lost his patience and had Morgana chained and thrown into the dungeons. Arthur had gone down there the following day and released her. Morgana thanked Arthur for helping her and headed off for her chambers. She came upon Lancelot on the way.

"Morgana," he called out. "I just heard that Uther threw you in the dungeons."

She nodded grimly. "He did but Arthur just released me." Her face then softened. "How's Gwen?"

He shook his head. "Not good. I was just going to see her. She's in your room."

"She is?"

The two of them went to her chambers to see Guinevere there. She looked tense.

"Gwen," she said as she went to give her maid a hug. "You didn't have to come in."

"Morgana, where were you this morning?" she asked as they slowly separated. Gwen then saw the bruises on her wrists.

Morgana noticed but shrugged it off. "It's nothing. I just spent some time in the dungeon. Apparently Uther doesn't like to be challenged. Especially when he takes innocent people prisoner or executes them for imagined crimes."

"Morgana," Gwen breathed helplessly. "You shouldn't have done that. Not for me."

Lancelot was with her. "I'm sure that Tom wouldn't want you to be punished on his behalf either my lady."

Morgana settled slightly at that. "I know. But there are also new people getting taken prisoner for just being seen with Tauren, much like your father Gwen. It's only a matter of time before Uther sees them punished just the same."

"But still Morgana," Gwen whispered. "If anything happened to you I couldn't bear it. Especially now."

Morgana noticed that Gwen was worried but seemed also scared. "Gwen, is there something wrong?"

Lancelot also focused on her when she didn't answer Morgana right away. "Guinevere?"

"Tauren came to see me," she whispered.

"What?" asked Lancelot. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm okay but he wants me to bring him something he lost in my father's forge."

"He lost something at the forge?" asked Lancelot. "If he risked coming back to Camelot for it then it must be important. Maybe it was what he used to change the lead into gold that night?"

Morgana remembered finding that beautiful stone in the forge the day after Tom's arrest. She still had it tucked away but with the rush of recent events, she had forgotten about it. "What was it?"

"A stone," she answered. "He wants me to meet him in the north woods with it tonight and he warned me not to tell anyone."

Morgana's fire returned to her face. She had what Tauren must be looking for. The stone must belong to him and was what caused all this trouble. "Oh did he," she said as she went to her closet for her cloak and the pouch where she put the stone she found and turned to leave.

"Morgana?" Lancelot said. "What are you going to do?"

"You're not going to meet with him yourself are you?" Gwen asked in fear.

She looked back at them. "It won't be me he'll be meeting. It will be the Knights of Camelot." She then left the two of them alone.

"Will you be okay?" Lancelot asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know if I can go home right now. Tauren may know where I live."

"You could stay with me. You'll be safe there."

Gwen went over to hug him. "Thank you," she said separated slightly. She then placed a small kiss at his cheek before hugging him again more tightly.

Lancelot couldn't see her face but he just knew that she was smiling for the first time in days.

* * *

The woods to the north of the city were quiet as Morgana trekked them. She hated that she lied to both Gwen and Lancelot but she had to meet with Tauren alone and get to the bottom of all of this. She suddenly found herself surrounded by men that had their swords turned on her. One man with a beard, she could swear that he seemed familiar but she was sure that she had never seen him before.

"The Lady Morgana," he said mockingly sweet. "What a pleasure."

"Tauren?" she asked. "I've come to see you. I brought what you're looking for."

He didn't look happy. "And what else have you brought? The Knights of Camelot," he said drawing his own sword.

"No," she said. "I'm alone. The girl who you threatened is my maid and she doesn't have your stone, I do." She then took out the pouch and the stone fell out into her palm.

"Give it to me," he said extending his hand out.

She was going to give it to him but the rock flew out of her hand and off into the right of her. Everyone turned to see a cloaked figure standing close by with his hood up but two golden glows could be seen under it. The stone flew to his hand.

He held it up. "Interesting," he said to the stone.

Tauren pointed his sword at him. "Hand that over!" he demanded. "You have no idea the power and value of what you hold."

He wasn't backing down. Morgana went off to lean on a tree as she watched all this unfold. The newcomer didn't seem to be concerned about all the weapons pointed at him.

"Oh, I think I do. I recommend that you and your men leave here while I still allow it."

"Allow it?" Tauren growled. He looked over at his men. "Kill him," he ordered before he ran for the robed figure along with his men.

The man extended his hands out at them and Tauren and his men flew off their feet. Just then the newcomer was joined by others. Two had hooded cloaks as well just like his. One of them was dressed much like Mordred had been meaning he had to be a druid. There were a handful of others that were dressed in blue robes with light plated armor with metal visors covering their faces. They engaged Tauren and his men. That first one was joined by the other one of the cloaked figures and the druid and watched all this unfold. The third cloaked figure was smaller but he pulled out a sword and engaged one of Tauren's men. Tauren himself fought against one of the armored men as did the rest of his band.

Morgana watched as these new people fought against Tauren and his group and saw that they were pushing them back. They were quite skilled in fighting and seemed to be working well together. Tauren and his men were no match for them. The small cloaked one that was fighting felled his opponent and then extended his hand out at another one of Tauren's men that was rushing at the armored ones from behind and the man's sword glowed red. He yelled and dropped his now hot sword. That drew his target's attention and the armored man thrust his sword into Tauren's man's heart. One by one, Tauren's other men were defeated until only the sorcerer himself was left. Tauren was kicked down by the man he was fighting and he drew his sword directly into his stomach killing him.

"Good work Uncle Richard," the first man who had the stone said to the one that felled Tauren.

"Thank you," the warrior said. He then looked to one of the other warriors. "Son? Are you alright?"

The man in question nodded. "I'm fine."

"That feeling is back," said the newcomer that took the stone from Morgana with his magic.

The druid took the stone from the first one and Morgana saw that it was now glowing red. "Amazing."

"It's that?" said the smaller robed figure. He sounded quite young and he seemed disappointed, almost. "This is what we sensed? I was expecting something more impressive."

The druid looked the stone over in his hand. "I don't believe it. I think that this just might be the Mage's Stone."

"Mage Stone?" asked one of the warriors. "What the heck is that?"

"It's a stone that gives the wielder the power of transformation. It is an alchemist's wish come true. It can be used to change the structure and composition of many things. It had been sought through the years by treasure hunters as it could be used to turn a lump of lead into gold."

"Really?" the man said.

All of them now seemed to regard the stone like it was a crown jewel. Morgana couldn't believe it. Riches. Tauren's quest for having riches had been what killed Gwen's father. The corruption that Tauren was spreading wasn't about magic, it was about greed.

"And she had it," the other hooded figure said pointing at Morgana. It sounded like a young woman.

Her statement got the rest of them to focus their attention on Morgana. She didn't know what to expect from them but she remained firm and strong as she stared them down.

Morgana looked at those three robed figures that seemed to be in the lead. "Who are you?"

The three in the hooded robes converged on her. She had a feeling who the one in the middle might be but she still waited with bated breath.

"Emrys," his simply answered.

Her eyes went to the robed and armored warriors and noticed that their armor had the crest of the Dragon King emblazoned on them.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the deviations from To Kill the King. Now, Morgana is now in front of Emrys and his siblings and Paladins. We know Merlin wouldn't hurt her but she doesn't know that. He and his friends were the ones that recently crippled many men of Camelot.

Merlin, Liana and Nowe have the mage stone but learn from Morgana about Uther's recent decision to imprison and punish all those people that were caught by Uther on charges of conspiring with Tauren. Merlin decides to save them and frees them. They then begin to take them to safety and sanctuary in Frith which leads Arthur to pursue the Dragon Prince to get them all back by his father's command.


	18. The Dragon Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana meets Emrys and his siblings and friends. Arthur is on the hunt for the Dragon Prince that puts him right on his tail.

_A kind gesture can reach a wound that only compassion can heal_

~ Steve Maraboli,  _Life, the Truth, and Being Free_

* * *

The feeling that stirred the three young Ambrosius children led them to the woods north of the city. They led their small squad of friends and loyal Paladins to the outskirts where they came to witness a small band of men surrounding a woman in a hooded cloak. The 'pull' they were feeling was radiating from the woman and grew stronger when she pulled out something and held it out in her hand. Merlin volunteered to head in first to intercept the object and told them to wait for his 'signal'. The others lay in wait but sprung into action when the band's leader called for them to attack him. Merlin unleashed his signal by pushing them back to give the others time to organize themselves against them. Richard, Will, Gwaine, Leets and the others moved in quickly to aid their prince and Nowe went in to fight alongside everyone genuinely for the first time. These men were plentiful but amateurish and unorganized which made them easy prey for Frith's seasoned warriors and younger prince.

After the skirmish against them was done and Abel was able to shed light on the nature of the stone, there was the issue of the woman who had witnessed it all.

"Emrys," Merlin answered when she asked of his identity. He noticed that she seemed to be shell shocked. "And who might you be?"

Merlin half expected her to scream, back away, or at least be frozen in fright with being in front of the 'Wicked Emrys' and his terrible followers like many others have been at first meet but she surprised him.

She narrowed her eyes and was staring at him assured and strong. "I'm Morgana."

"Lady Morgana?" asked Uncle Richard. "Uther's ward?"

"That's right," she said defiantly.

"My, she's even prettier than I imagined her."

"Back off Gwaine," Merlin warned his friend in jest. He then crossed his hands in front of him. The Lady Morgana seemed to be expecting some sort of hostility from them before, even more now that they knew who she was. "I suppose then some gratitude is in order."

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply.

"You helped one of the Druids' young boys escape certain death did you not? Mordred spoke highly of you and the kindness you showed him."

The sound of Mordred's name seemed to soothe her tension and her hard face melted into one of softness right before their eyes. "Mordred? He's safe? I know that you took him but I didn't know for sure if he was alright."

"He's fine," Merlin assured her. "He's back with his people. You and your friends have their gratitude for looking out for him. As well as ours."

"Yours?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes," he nodded. "We are quite close with the Druid people. One is practically part of my family. You have nothing to fear from me Lady Morgana."

"I'm not afraid." She nodded before some hardness returned. "It's just a little hard for me to feel full gratitude for helping him if you hadn't crippled so many senselessly and taken a young knight barely inducted into knighthood's hand."

Merlin's jaw hardened. He still had sour and conflicted feelings about all of that. He still didn't know if what he did was really right or wrong and he was hearing upfront negative arguments about that for the first time. Nowe rushed to his defense though.

"Yes, well perhaps your king should've thought about all of those people and their misfortunes before he decided to execute an old family friend of ours and plan to execute a boy half my age. Besides, a lost hand and some broken bones were the least that my brother and his friends could've given them."

Morgana looked to the smaller cloaked figure in shock. "Brother?" she whispered. She didn't know that Emrys had a brother. She looked and saw that while the others had their faces covered by metal visors, except the druid who wasn't hiding his face at all, this one was wearing a hooded cloak much like Emrys that shadowed his face in the same manner. But the two of them weren't the only ones dressed like that.

"Your blame and any others should go on Uther, not on our brother." Liana joined in on Nowe's defense of Merlin. She knew that her brother was still shaken and was slowly starting to deal. The last thing he needed was for that uncertainty to come back. "He was merely the manifestation of the consequences. Perhaps all of you should think more carefully on if the actions and orders he gives are worth such things."

Morgana was further surprised by the fact Emrys had a brother and a sister? After a moment, she didn't know why she was so surprised. Emrys had only unveiled himself near three years ago. It was never confirmed if Balinor did or didn't have more children.

"Alright sires," Richard said holding out his hands. "I think that is good enough. We didn't come here for a moral debate with the Butcher Uther's ward. We came to investigate what has been happening here."

Merlin cleared his throat. "You're right uncle." He took the stone out of his palm and gave it to Richard to hold. "Keep this with you until we can secure it back home."

Richard took it from him and put it in a pouch attached to his belt. "I will sire," he bowed his head a bit.

"What are we going to do with it?" asked Leets.

"We should leave it for the king to decide," suggested Abel. "He and Kilgharrah will help decide what the best course of action is."

"You're right," Merlin agreed before he looked back at their extra. "How did the ward of the King of Camelot get their hands on the Mage Stone?" he asked Morgana.

"That man," she said pointing to the guilty corpse. "Tauren brought it to Camelot and he ended up bringing an innocent man to face Uther's wrath."

Liana raised her eyebrows underneath her hood at the tone Morgana used when she said Uther's name. "Odd tone for Uther's ward to use for speaking of him," she mused aloud.

"That man was my maid's father. My friend Gwen is now an orphan because of all of this," she spat back.

Gwen? Merlin knew that name too well. "I'm sorry about that," he said softly. "Your friend didn't deserve to lose her father due to all this like that."

Morgana was confused. The concern in Emrys' voice sounded quite genuine. She didn't expect the Dragon Prince to sound so…compassionate. That caused her to settle a bit. "Thank you. But," she added a little sternly as she looked back in the direction of Camelot. "It looks like he's going to be joined by all those others Uther imprisoned."

"What others?" Emrys asked her.

* * *

Morgana was back in her chambers where she had assured Gwen that Tauren would never bother her again and that she was safe. Gwen thanked her but said that she would still go off and spend the night with Lancelot. She blushed when Morgana lightly teased her to not be too mischievous tonight. When Morgana was alone she prepared herself for bed but was glad to have Gaius' sleep remedy on hand for once. With what had transpired, she didn't know if she would be able to fall asleep on her own with it all consuming her mind.

One of the first things that gripped her was the people that Emrys had with him. Balinor and Emrys had self-proclaimed titles of 'King' and 'Prince', but from how those men spoke and responded to Emrys and even to his siblings you would believe they were true. The way Emrys spoke to them was much like how Arthur spoke to his own men and how they would speak to him as well…if a little more jest thrown in. Then there was the fact that the Dragon Royals included more than simply Balinor and his son Emrys. Emrys' brother was younger, from what she could tell, but he seemed to be skilled with a sword. She couldn't begin to contemplate his sister but it would be foolish to not consider that she was formidable somehow in her own right.  She surmised that they were careful to not say any names aloud in her presence but it was evident that there was another 'Dragon Prince' and apparently a 'Dragon Princess' as well. 

Then there was Emrys himself. She still couldn't grasp that she had actually met Emrys today, the Dragon Prince. He was someone that all in Camelot heard of and who Uther and now Arthur had been seeking and she had been face to face with him only hours prior outside the city. If truth be told, it wasn't a truly in-depth meeting as he was still shrouded the whole time. He never saw the man's face and she doubted if the voice was truly his own or not but it was still more than most of the Knights of Camelot had ever had. His attitude towards Tauren and his men was surprising too. Uther always said that all sorcerers schemed together to bring down the kingdom but it was clear to her that Emrys and his band were no less allied to Tauren than Uther and Arthur were.

Morgana lay her head on the pillows with the final moments of her encounter flashing through her mind. When Emrys and the others pressed her to learn about all the people in the dungeons. Did their interest mean that they would work to free them? Morgana knew that they had done that sort of thing in the past but those were captured magic users that didn't seem to have any real guilt. None of the ones currently imprisoned had magic, as far as she knew, so did that mean they would be ignored or freed as masterfully as the others?

* * *

Merlin and the others moved in under the cover of night. The Lady Morgana had told them of the people that Uther had imprisoned on the outrageous charges of conspiracy because of their loose involvements with Tauren's machinations in Camelot. It was overwhelmingly decided by them that they had to free them from having to be led to the executioner's block. Yet, the majority of them felt that it would be wise to not draw attention this time around. Abel, Richard and a number of their party stayed behind with his siblings while he and his friends were covered by a thick blanket of fog that helped to lower visibility in the city streets to avoid being seen as they snuck through the city. Merlin conjured it to engulf the area they were walking towards to sell the illusion of a misty front starting to move into the city to not make it out of place. It was very late and the city was sleeping save for the patrols of guards, soldiers and knights that were watching the streets.

They weren't going to make a scene this time. They were going to sneak in and out. Merlin and Leets covertly cast sleeping spells on guards in solid positions that they encountered en route and they quietly unlocked the gates to the dungeons and freed the prisoners. Merlin counted near a dozen of them. When they saw the symbol of Frith and himself in his cloak, they immediately understood just who he was.

"You're Emrys," one of the jailed men said in awe.

Merlin opened the cell and stepped in so he could address them personally. "You are all free now. We will help you escape the city and, if you choose, you can come with my friends and I to safety. It's your choice."

They all followed after Gwaine and Will out of the dungeons while Merlin left Frith's dragon banner in the cells so Uther would not needlessly look for someone innocent to blame and they were off.

* * *

Uther and Arthur were shocked to hear that the prisoners had escaped and that it was done without raising any sort of alarm. Uther then was angry when the banner of the Dragon King was brought before him and was told that it was found in the cells where a good number of the guards had been put in their place after they had been knocked out as if they were drugged.

"So you think Balinor helped them escape?" mused Arthur.

He thought on it but shook his head. "No. It has to be Emrys. He is the one out of the both of them that has been invading our city so much lately."

"Father, why would Emrys free these people? They had nothing to do with him."

"I don't know Arthur but his motives are irrelevant. The important thing is that with all those people, Emrys couldn't disappear without leaving some sort of trace. His act of constantly intruding on Camelot may have finally worked to our advantage. He might not expect us to believe that we can't follow him as before. This just be the best opportunity that we've will ever have in catching him."

Arthur agreed. Emrys may be able to disappear with a boy and two or three others but with over a dozen people, surely not even he could just whisk them all away. They had to travel the normal way and could be tracked. "I'll begin tracking them immediately, Father."

"Find the trail Arthur," he commanded. "Note that Emrys' capture is your prime concern. Re-capturing the ones he freed is secondary.

Arthur nodded. "Yes Father."

Uther's face softened a bit. "Do not falter out there Arthur. Emrys is a very dangerous enemy, ruthless. You must be very careful when you confront him. Be sure to take a sword of salted iron when you move for him. Do not take any unnecessary risks. If he can not be captured, then end his evil where he stands."

Despite his nerves beginning to wear on him, Arthur nodded. As he left the throne room, it slowly began to dawn on him that he was very well might just be coming to face his elusive enemy. The one who had his face constantly covered. The one rumored to have reptilian eyes, tattoos covering his body and face and even a dragon's ears and scales. He wasn't sure if he believed the stories or not but he didn't think it mattered. The man might be hidden in a cloak but he was still a man. A confusing man based on the encounter he had when he faced the Black Knight but still a man that was against his father and the kingdom and he had to be focused.

* * *

Lancelot helped Guinevere as she returned to her home now that it was safe to. It was the first time she had returned to it since her father had been killed. He didn't let go of her hand the entire time from the walk in to when she started to pace taking it all in. Lancelot stood with her for near an hour as she stayed still while watching the front door.

"You know," she said out of nowhere. "its still hard for me to believe that my father is never going to walk through that door ever again."

He started to caress her hand. "I'm sorry Guinevere, Your father was truly a good man. An innocent man who Tauren used and tricked and didn't deserve to be killed like he was."

"What really gets me," Gwen put her fingers to cover her lower lip. "is that I think that my father had tried to escape because, deep down, he  _knew_  that no matter what he said and did at his trial he was going to die. Uther had already made up his mind and a trial wasn't going to change anything. That's just the kind of man that he is."

Lancelot couldn't help but nod. He slowly walked off to look out Guinevere's window. "You know," he started softly. "As a child, I had heard that Camelot was a kingdom that was grand and peaceful. My parents told me stories of how Uther Pendragon came and ended the reign of the 'Greedy King' who enslaved and sold his own people and Uther had come with his knights to bring peace and justice to the people." He then looked back at Guinevere's sullen face. "That was why I wanted to come here and become a knight. At first, I admit, I was disappointed but now…I'm feeling that I was truly spared disappointment. If I had been able to be a knight, I would have become an enforcer of Uther's ill will, just like Arthur. He has to lead a hunt for people that are no less innocent of treason then your father was. They might all be dead right now if Emrys hadn't helped them all escape. As far as matters relating to magic is concerned, there no real justice or peace to be had." He then smiled to himself as his exploits with both Arthur and Emrys came to mind. All the people that he had helped save and keep safe. "It seems that I've actually have done more good for the people here as Arthur's servant than I would ever have done serving as a knight in Uther's kingdom."

Guinevere thought she could feel a trace of bitterness underneath his calm tone and went over to take his hand like he had hers a moment ago. "I'm sorry Lancelot," she said softly.

Lancelot shook his head. "Why are  _you_ sorry?"

"That all of this is starting to make you start to regret your dreams." She didn't want to have what happened to her father begin to spurn what Lancelot had once wanted to accomplish so much.

"Guinevere, it's not just  _this_. It's something I've been steadily feeling for a while now. It seems that as long as Uther keeps so headstrong in his stance towards magic and the Dragon Royals then incidents like this will keep happening. He doesn't seem to care if anyone in his line of sight does or has to get hurt, innocent or not, as long as he could find and destroy anyone even rumored to be associated with magic. I just can't understand why he feels that way. After all, if it wasn't for Emrys' magic so many in the city would've died from that plague, including your father."

She shook her head. "I don't know. It's been like that since as long as I could remember. My father once told me that it wasn't always like that though. He remembered that a magic user used to live close by his home until he was executed when Uther made magic illegal."

' _Really?_ ' Lancelot thought to himself. He wondered why Uther made the change in law in the first place? From how he acted, Lancelot had to guess that he took all of this personal.

* * *

Since Merlin and the others hadn't expected to bring other people back with them their return to Frith was slower than usual. Only one of their liberated guests decided to go off on their own after they were safely away from Camelot. He said that he had friends who could help him over in Mercia. The rest were willing to go off with him and his friends back to their kingdom. One of the younger and eager people had dared to ask if they could look under the hood. That caused many of them to laugh to themselves, including Merlin. He loved the strong curiosity that new people had with what he might be hiding under his hood and their reactions when they finally saw. However, he said that they would only see when they got there like everyone else does. When they managed to make it to the Valley of Fallen Kings, they were joined by Haeland as he flew over them. Many of their new additions screamed and wailed when they saw the great wyvern until Merlin reassured them that it was okay. When they settled down for some rest, Merlin and even Nowe entertained everyone with some harmless fun magic bits. His most popular bits were taking the flames from the campfire and molding them into well-defined shapes of different animals. They laughed when he had them do comical bits like dance and fight each other until the vanished into puffs of small embers. Merlin was happy to see that they weren't going to have hard feelings against magic for this recent change that has come over most of their lives.

* * *

Arthur began to try and search for them and immediately found something but it wasn't Emrys or the prisoners. He had stumbled onto the bodies of Tauren and his men. From what he could tell, it looked like they were felled in a fight. He reported it to his father immediately as he feared what would happen if there wasn't some kind of good news in all of this. Uther didn't care much for how Tauren was felled but insisted that they keep Emrys' possible involvement out of it. All they made sure was known was that he was felled near Camelot so it looked as if the knights brought him to justice. After further investigation of that site, there was a heavy trail, very recent, leading away that had to be made by a group of people. Arthur knew it was Emrys trail and had his men and horses ready to pursue. Arthur had about seven knights with him including his old friend Sir Leon, who had recently returned to Camelot from an escort mission to the other end of the Five Kingdoms. Arthur was also bringing Lancelot too and told him to bring the sword he gave him in case he would need it. Lancelot didn't seem happy to be going but relented nonetheless. They would also have the support of about over a dozen soldiers and guards as well. Should be enough men to subdue Emrys and the escapees but small enough to not pull too much attention.

They rode for two days after this trail. It took them off to a main road where the trail had been lost due to the trampling and scattered dirt of feet, horse hooves and wagons of past and more recent travelers.

"What now sire?" asked Sir Leon. 

"Do we turn back and report to the king that the trail has been lost?" asked another knight.

Arthur shook his head. "No. It's far too soon to call this mission lost. A traveling party like Emrys' would draw in some attention. There is a chance that someone in the area might have seen or heard something useful."

Leon pulled out a map. "Sire, there are two villages and there is farm close by."

"Good," he said. "We'll split up the party into small groups and cover the area. Don't be direct with your questions. The last thing we need is for Emrys to learn that we are looking for him specifically if he is indeed close by. We'll rendezvous back at sunset."

The knights and troops split off into small groups to case all the areas while Arthur took Lancelot with him to see if they can find stray travelers on the road that might have seen anyone. The two of them calmly rode up the road and found a handful of people moving about. Arthur asked them if they had seen anyone unusual or strange about but none of them had anything useful to tell them. Lancelot was silent as Arthur worked but spoke out when something caught his eye.

"Arthur," he said pointing to the sky above some trees. It was a steady flow of white smoke. "That's smoke from a fireplace. Perhaps a hut."

Arthur knew that but failed to see why it was seemed relevant for his servant to point it out. "I see that Lancelot. What of it?"

"Well…if there is a local living nearby then the chances are that they have seen something that takes notice."

"That's actually a pretty smart idea. Thanks Lancelot."

Lancelot nodded. "Your welcome Arthur."

Arthur and Lancelot found that the source was indeed a small hut. Arthur politely knocked to find that there was a man there and they could see a small girl trying to take a peek to see out the door on their visitors.

"Hello," the man said timidly as his gaze fell to the red cape of the Knights of Camelot. "May I help you sir knight?"

"Yes," Arthur said. "We were wondering if you had noticed anything odd or strange in your area recently."

The man looked confused. "Strange, how?"

"Just anything out of the ordinary from what you usually come across," Arthur pressed.

"Out of the ordinary? I'm not sure what you mean. My daughter and I keep close to our home. There isn't much around that goes on around here."

"Daddy, what about the sounds from last night?" said the girl as she tugged on the man's arm.

"Sounds?" asked Arthur.

"Just some odd noises that we don't hear often," the man shrugged. "It was close to last night when we heard them. I tried to follow it to see if it was a problem but they seemed to move away."

"Where to?" he asked.

"Towards the Valley of Fallen Kings."

When Arthur and Lancelot rejoined the others, they had heard tales as well. There were two or three other accounts of odd sounds that seem to vanish into the Valley of Fallen Kings like Arthur had found. Leon had found a villager who told him that he saw a bunch of shapes moving towards the east of the valley but didn't go closer in case they were bandits. It made sense as that place was a pit filled with thieves and cutthroats. In more recent accounts, there were tales of shrieks and wails heard in the trees that no doubt came from beasts. Travelers were wary of going too far in. Even travel parties for the kingdom avoided it when they could and went in heavily armed and manned when they couldn't. It seemed like this time, they couldn't. Arthur felt that a lead like this had to be at least investigated. They rode for the Valley and Lancelot mused on the last adventure he had when he was here. He still remembered running into that boy in the bog as he pushed him out of the way from that swooping griffin.

Arthur, his fellow knights, and his servant Lancelot carefully stepped through the woods to the spot where those villagers reported the odd sounds came from. As they neared, they heard some noises that sounded strange indeed but they could also make out some laughs and voices from people. They came upon a hill where they saw a small group of people, maybe 15 or 16. They were sitting and standing in front of a grand fire in a semi-circle like formation. A handful of them were in light armor and the crest of the Dragon King emblazoned on them. In front of the fire was the cloaked man making gestures with arms and solid shapes were coming out of the fire at his command. The investigation was more fruitful than they thought. They didn't just find agents of the Dragon King but they seemed to have found the Dragon Prince Emrys himself.

He looked back at his men and, one by one, they all drew their weapons. He drew his sword as well. The only one that hadn't readied their weapon was Lancelot who kept his sword tucked away.

* * *

A/N: Wow, my last chapter got such a boom of views and reviews. I'm glad to see that so many are loving how this story is going. This update was later than usual because I've been distracted lately due to the intense snowy weather that's hit recently and affected my free time and concentration. I hope this chapter was worth it. In case none of you saw, the preview that I had in the epilogue of the prequel is in here. I'm happy to see it has made it this far.

The next chapter will see Arthur and his men try to rein in Emrys and the others but it doesn't turn out like Arthur predicted. Emrys and Arthur will have a tense confrontation that will confuse the Camelot prince.

 


	19. Valley Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's force catch up to Emrys and they engage in the Valley of the Kings. Merlin makes a decision that potentially helps both Frith and Camelot avoid the worst outcome from all of this.

_Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have the greatest impact on our lives._

~ Nadia Scrieva, Fathoms of Forgiveness

* * *

Arthur focused on Emrys as everyone behind him waited for his signal. The sorcerer was currently preoccupied making shapes come out of the fire to try and entertain his camp. He made a horse appear and gallop around himself and it actually let out a neigh like a real one. Arthur saw the people from the dungeon and they were laughing and clapping due to the show that this sorcerer was putting on for them.

"You see them," Leon said pointing to the people form the dungeons. "They still have the prisoners from Camelot with them."

"The priority is Emrys," he whispered.

"What do we do?" asked another of the knights. "Shouldn't we attack them now?"

"No," he said shaking his hand. "Many of those men with Emrys are still armed. It's best to wait until their guard is done and they are more vulnerable. Just wait for my signal."

Arthur and the others watched as Emrys continued to dazzle his small audience with shapes from the flames. His hood covered his face but his smile was still visible and to Arthur, it almost seemed childlike. They didn't watch for long as it seemed to getting shadier all of a sudden. One of the men gave a yelp and when Arthur turned to scold him to not give them away, he instantly understood why the man did. A blue colored wyvern was leering at them from above the trees.

* * *

Merlin and everyone else was full of laughter and drunk in ease but that all dropped when Haeland screeched as he hovered over a spot close to them. Merlin turned to see that his faithful wyvern was leering down at something hidden in the brushes. Merlin sent a force of power in that direction there were a few screams as two people flew off into the air, people dawning the red of Camelot. The sight of red sent red flags through the camp and changed the warmth of the camp to frigid.

"To arms!" Richard commanded the Paladins.

Over two dozen men donned in red with Camelot's crest came out and charged for them. Merlin instantly recognized two of them in the red mess. The prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, and the man who had saved him and still held his debt, Lancelot. The chaos following was instant but Merlin could still make out what was happening around him in some detail.

Nowe and Liana told all the freed people to get behind them as they moved off to the opposite side of the clearing while everyone else rushed to meet the knights as they ran out of the brush for them. Will and his father fought against a knight and two soldiers side by side. Will managed to hit one of them to the side of the head and he fell like a rock to the ground while Will spun and stabbed his sword into the other soldier's lower arm disabling him. Richard was engaging the knight neck and neck. He surprised his opponent by putting all his weight into a shove that sent both of them to the floor. An unorthodox move but one that he knew nobles weren't used to as he used the confusion from the knight to get back to his feet and hold him down at sword point. Nowe was clashing against a knight on his own. This knight had a thin beard and seemed a good ten years his senior but he was holding his own. However, the knight was pushing him back. Nowe saw that and decided to use it. When he was struck hard he let himself fall on his back where he then kicked up at the man's sword hand and caused him to lose his sword as it flew up out of his grip. Nowe quickly cast a spell to make his opponent fall over his own feet trying to retrieve his lost sword and he got up and had his sword over his throat. Gwaine was fighting a knight too. He and his enemy were trying to overpower the other with their swords pressing on one another as they put their weight behind them. Gwaine was in the man's face until he went and headbutted the knight in the face and then gave him a left hook across the jaw splitting the man's lip but coming out on top.

Abel was off to the side in front of all the escapees watching over them but he was still helping the others fighting by casting spells to make grips falter, break spear heads and loosen the balance of any stray enemy that he laid his eyes on. Merlin's wyvern Haeland was whacking at any stray soldier with his tail or baring his teeth at them which left them frozen until they were incapacitated by Merlin himself. Unlike Abel, Merlin's spells stopped the enemy he cast them on at once. One he froze in action like a statue. Another he had the man's helmet spin around the man's head with the back of it covering the man's face and was blindly moving about trying to take the helmet off. Another soldier he had the tree next to him sprout vines and wrapped them around the man until only his head and feet were visible. He was disabling the men from Camelot one by one by lifting them up into the air making them unable to do anything. Merlin couldn't unleash too much raw power at once because with how crazy it was with everyone moving about he could hurt one or more of his friends by accident. As he incapacitated them he then quickly rose them in the air to keep them from further causing more trouble. Merlin saw Lancelot was over at the spot where they all had come out from. He had his hand on his sword, ready, but he wasn't drawing it and getting involved. He was just standing to the side as he was gazing off to where all the people from the dungeons being protected by Liana, Abel and two other Paladins. Lancelot seemed to sense that Merlin was looking directly at him because he then turned to look at him and then nodded. Merlin cast a spell and made his sword fly off to a distant spot on the ground before he was pulled in the air to be incapacitated with the others he had done that to so far. Merlin then wondered where was Arthur?

Arthur was off fighting against Leets. Leets was trying to back the prince into a corner but was finding Arthur too skilled an opponent to disarm like the others. He then stepped back to use a spell to make Arthur's sword burn but the sword didn't react at all to his spell. He was stunned and that gave Arthur the opening to slash and cut into him. His attack was what Merlin managed to see in time before the sound of Leets' wounded cry rang out and he fell to the ground. With that, instinct took over and Merlin moved a lump of wood and whacked Arthur in the back of the head where he fell face first in the dirt.

When Arthur was knocked out, Merlin instantly rose him into the air. The sight of their prince had the remaining knights and soldiers not already defeated freeze in action as they looked up at their beloved prince worried and concerned. Their distraction is what gave Nowe and the other magical Paladins the chance to blast them off their feet and end this battle.

"Leets," Merlin said rushing over to him.

Leets' face was reddening as his eyes were closed shut and upper teeth showing as he was clutching the bleeding sword wound on his chest.

* * *

Arthur slowly came to and found himself, in the air. He was hovering with his toes just an inch off the forest floor. He started to kick and twist around to find that he could only spin around in place like a spinning top. He looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one that was like this. Leon, Lancelot and all the other men were hovering off in the air just like he was and were struggling much like he was to try to get back down.

"Is everyone alright?" he called out.

Leon looked over at him in relief. "Sire, you're alright."

Arthur wouldn't say he was alright. His head was pounding and his ears were dimly popping from left over pressure. He nodded for his friend's before looking to the others. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Everyone is fine Arthur," Lancelot reassured him.

"How are we floating?" asked Arthur now that was all established.

"Emrys," he answered.

"Keep quiet!" yelled one of their armored enemies. "It's not too late gag you."

Arthur gave a second look around to find that he and his men were arranged in a circle like formation with three of those men pointing their weapons at them. He noticed that his salted iron sword as well as his men's were all put in a pile a little bit away with the cloaked man who Leon fought standing firm with his own sword out. The majority of the others were surrounding an armored man lying on the floor. Arthur guessed him to be that armored sorcerer that he managed to wound. The man's armor was off and to the side leaving his wounded torso exposed. His helmet was also off and Arthur saw that the sorcerer was actually around his own age.

Emrys was there too as he stood over his fellow sorcerer. He zoned in to catch what they were saying.

"He'll be alright, right?" asked Emrys to the cloaked figure next to him that seemed to be more slender than he was.

"Don't worry," a woman's voice spilled out from the hood. "The wound is deep but I can treat it. It's a good thing I was here to do this right away. If any serious time had passed before he was treated and his life could've been in serious trouble."

"That's a relief," said one of the armored men near Emrys.

"Now stand back and let me work," she said as she knelt over at him.

The cloaked woman took out a vial and gently started dripping it all over the wound that this man had. She then took another vial and coated her fingers with it and dabbed it across the tear. As she did, she could be heard muttering some odd words. Arthur thought it sounded like gibberish until he and everyone else saw that the skin at the sides of his injury were starting to knit themselves back together. The man was gritting his teeth slightly as the sting of what was happening took hold. Soon, the wound was closed and nothing but a very faint white line was there to show that there had ever been anything wrong in the process.

Arthur had never seen someone healed like that before. While he knew that sorcerers could use magic to treat injuries that was the first time he had seen it. Mostly, he had only seen them cause injuries. He spared a look to Lancelot and Leon and saw that they, along with the rest of the men, were in silent awe themselves.

The sorceress then got up. "That should do it. I gave you some pain killers and dabbed some disinfectant as I stitched you back up. You'll feel some itchiness for a while but you should be fine."

The sorcerer on the ground slowly sat up on his own steam. He looked down at his wound and lightly touched it and he cringed a bit. "Thank you my lady."

"My sister is the best healer around," Emrys said full of pride.

 _Sister?_ Arthur was shocked. He didn't think Balinor had a daughter and Emrys had a sister. One that was clearly a magic user like her father and brother.

The sorcerer Leets put some light pressure on the wound and lightly cringed. "Your touch always does wonders though I wouldn't mind a bit more to ease this lingering pain," he said a little breathless.

Some of the others snorted while the sorceress folded her arms.

"In your dreams Leets," she hissed.

"Oh, you know it."

One of the soldier came over and tapped him at the back of the head.

"Leets," Emrys said Leets rubbed the back of his head. "Keep your perversions about my sister to yourself or you'll find yourself under a constant raincloud."

"You don't know how to do that sire."

"Are you sure about that?" he quipped.

The other sorcerer stepped down and went to put his full garments back on. With that done, Emrys looked to Arthur and his men and everyone seemed to remember the former tensions. Emrys started to walk up close to Arthur and up at him though Arthur still couldn't see much of his face save for his lips and the bottom half of his nose though he could see two small golden glints of light in the dark.

"Arthur Pendragon, we meet again though it looks like this meeting has been more eventful than last time."

Most of the ones from Camelot widened their eyes at how their prince had come across the Dragon Prince once before. Lancelot always had a suspicion about that since the whole situation with the Black Knight. Arthur just stared silently back at the opposing prince.

Merlin continued. "So, why have you come all the way out here? I didn't think that these parts were where the Prince of Camelot liked to come for a stroll."

Arthur stayed silent. He wasn't going to divulge anything. The last thing he needed was for Emrys to learn how he was tracked and then begin to cover his bases or go back and track who had allowed Arthur to find him.

One of the soldiers with his visor on snorted. "Wow, now this is something unheard of. Arthur Pendragon has chosen to keep his mouth shut for more than a minute. Everyone, you should savor this because, believe me, that is truly magical."

A good many of Emrys' men started to snort or lightly laugh with this soldier. Arthur glared at him but couldn't help but feel confused. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could swear that this guy's voice and his tone was familiar. Like he had met him before, somewhere.

Whatever or whoever he was, his insult made Arthur burn. "If I wasn't dangling like this then I would ensure that you wouldn't be able to open your mouth again," he raged.

The soldier just smirked at the prince. "Let's see about that."

"Enough son," said another one of the soldiers, older, as he went to put a hand on the rude soldier's shoulder and held him down.

Leets finished putting his light armor back on and then unsheathed his sword. "Okay then, let's get to chopping."

"Yes," said the cloaked man by all their weapons. "Lets."

Arthur and the others stiffened. They knew what was going to happen. They were going to have their sword hands lopped off. Suddenly, Arthur couldn't help but feel that trying to ambush Emrys like this was perhaps the stupidest thing he could've done. Now Leon and the others were going to lose their hands because of him, not to mention that he would be without his too if they were generous. Something tells him that being the Prince of Camelot would earn him something special from the magic users.

"No," said Emrys.

"No?" echoed though the site.

"Brother, why not?" asked that cloaked man.

Emrys held a hand to them to stop them there. "We still have a long way to go so prepare everyone so we can quickly move out of this valley as soon as possible." He then looked to Arthur. "Send this message to your father Arthur. Tell him to think about how both Camelot and I handled the Tauren situation. Tell him to look at how his methods led to innocent people getting killed and lives put in jeopardy while my methods led to Tauren and his men being dealt with no collateral damage. When it comes to magic, I'm the true authority. He is nothing but a mindless butcher who only knows to swing a sword at the slightest glimmer of magic. As for you, consider yourself fortunate that I'm feeling generous at the moment despite you nearly killing one of my friends." He then snapped his fingers and Arthur and the others dropped to the floor. "Now leave," he stretched out ominously. "before I decide to change my mind!" He roared that last part and his eyes burned under his hood and a fierce wind blew at his cloak which served to make him look more menacing.

Arthur was shocked to see the man that was so jittery and laughing as he entertained people moments ago so easily replaced with a cold and menacing presence that even had him have the urge to run and not look back. Without any weapons Arthur and his men had no choice but to back off and then run away from the glares of Emrys, his men and the snarling wyvern that stepped closer to his master's side and let out a roar at them.

* * *

Arthur returned to Camelot and his father saw that Arthur looked slightly a mess. Some of the men were clearly hurt as if they had been in a fight.

"Arthur, what happened to you?"

"We found Emrys Father."

That simple statement seemed to say a lot. Arthur had found Emrys that it was quite the confrontation given Arthur's state. His hair was tasseled, his garments and armor dirty, and his men seemed to be a little worse for wear. Though none of them were missing a hand.

He turned to some nearby guards. "Help the men to Gaius so he could begin treating them," he ordered.

The men were assisted out of the throne room leaving Arthur and Uther there with only a handful of others including Lancelot. Uther began to analyze his son and he didn't seem to be too hurt to his eyes which he was thankful for but he had to be sure.

"They didn't do anything to you Arthur?"

He lightened at the concern his father showed and shook his head. "No. Just a few bumps and scrapes. Nothing that a warm bath and a good rest won't fix."

He breathed out in relief. "Good." He then slowly walked off. "So, I take it since you and all your men have made it back that you have finally dealt with that monster."

Arthur was dreading this part. "Actually Father, Emrys and his men defeated us."

"What?!" He looked at Arthur with disbelief clear on his face. "You were defeated?! How?!"

"We tracked Emrys down and found him with some of his men and the prisoners. We tried to ambush them but he had a wyvern that spotted us and left us no choice but to directly assault them. We were disarmed and taken prisoner."

Uther then showed shock which was something Arthur wasn't accustomed to. "Prisoner? Then how did you all escape?"

"We didn't. He let us all go."

"Let you go? Why?"

"I'm not too sure why." He was confused about that from the start. "Father, there is something else. It would seem that it was Emrys and his men that defeated Tauren."

"What? They did?"

"Yes, they mentioned that that was why they were letting us go. Something about how they handled the situation better than Camelot did."

Uther glared at the floor. "That doesn't make any sense. Did you at least do critical damage to Emrys or his men?"

"Uh…no. Some of us engaged a few of them in a fight but Emrys, his wyvern and his fellow sorcerers incapacitated us one by one with ease as we engaged the men with armor that we fought with before we could make any kind of tide change. I did manage to greatly wound one that was a sorcerer in the battle. The salted iron sword I used seemed to surprise him and I dealt him a severe wound before I was paralyzed from behind."

"That's it?" he raged. "You and your men only killed one sorcerer?"

Arthur knew this next part was going to make his father even angrier. "No father, not exactly. It seemed like the wound would kill him or at least render him no longer a threat but he was then healed by Emrys' sister."

Uther's anger dropped to shock. "What?"

"He was healed in front of us with her magic. It was actually quite remarkable. His wounds were sealed up right in front of our eyes."

Uther shook his head. "No Arthur. What did you mean before? About a sister."

"Oh," he said understanding why that news would be shocking. "It seems as if Emrys has a sister…and a brother as well."

Uther started pacing as this news started to weigh in on his mind. Balinor has had more than one child? More dragonlords? "What have you learned of them? Do they have as much power as Emrys does?"

"It's hard for me to say as they were in hooded cloaks like Emrys and I couldn't see their faces. They seemed to be careful that none of us heard their names. I do know that they both have magic because I've seen them use it during our attack. Leon engaged the brother in a fight and he seemed to have a decent level of skill with a sword and as I said the sister healed the sorcerer I fought."

"This is worse than I ever could've imagined." Uther growled.

Arthur felt different. This was more bizarre then he ever imagined.

"What are we going to do?"

Uther just glared at him. "I think you've done enough Arthur, or rather you haven't done close to enough. Go and get yourself treated and leave me to think on this."

Arthur swallowed his father's criticism and he nodded.

"Yes father."

He then left the throne room with Lancelot following after him. Lancelot noticed that Arthur hadn't told Uther about Emrys' message about his lack of authority but he gathered that Arthur saw his father was upset enough. He agreed and he figured that Uther didn't need more insult to injury or he could take it out on more innocent people.

* * *

When they were at the passage that would take them to the Gatekeeper's Bridge to Frith all the Paladins rose their visors away from their faces.

"Merlin," said Will. "Why'd you let them go back to Camelot just like that? Have you finally gone nuts?"

He snorted under his hood. "No Will."

"He has a point Merlin," said Leets. He was still feeling grouchy that Arthur, the one who could've killed him was just let go. "It might've been better to at least take Arthur's sword hand. Don't forget that not only did he almost kill me but he has been publicly tasked to destroy you."

"Don't assume that I'm happy about this any more than all of you."

"Then why?" asked Leets.

"I take it you all heard me explain that I settled the Tauren situation without collateral damage. If I had done anything to them then I would've been a hypocrite. Them coming after us was a result of what happened thanks to that man bringing the stone to Camelot. This way, Uther is the only one who has caused lasting damage in this situation where we settled and defeated Tauren and undid the damage without anyone else having to suffer."

Many of them could understand that. They might not have liked it but they could understand it. Silently, Merlin added that he wasn't meant to do that to Arthur despite the fact that it could mean trouble for him later on.

"Also, there is the fact that if I did do harm to Arthur such as take his hand the Uther would've sent his army to these woods and comb it for our trail until they potentially stumble on Frith. This way, they get caught up in the humiliation and think we are in some far away place."

Abel nodded. "Impressive farsight sire."

"And besides," Richard said from where he was with the people that they freed from the dungeons. "We already accomplished more than we set out to do when we set out for Camelot."

Merlin then looked to all the people they brought with them. He removed his hood to show his face to all of them. All the people widened their eyes in surprise as they looked at the genuine young face of the Dragon Prince Emrys.

"Welcome to our home," he smiled at them.

* * *

A/N: Boy has Arthur been thrown for a loop with all of this, huh? Emrys has let him go, albeit defeated, without having anyone's hand getting cut off. Granted, he made sure to leave Arthur with it being a threat for the next time that they meet.

The next chapter will have Arthur face the outcome of his own actions instead of his father's. This time, he is solely responsible for bringing calamity to his people when he hunts and kills a unicorn.


	20. The Unicorn's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot stumbles on a unicorn just moments before Arthur shoots and kills it. Soon after, things start to turn sour for the kingdom as crops fail and the water dries up. It seems that killing a unicorn unleashes a curse which Arthur must now fix.

_No one is more dangerous than he who imagines himself pure in heart; for his purity, by definition, is unassailable_

~ James Baldwin, Nobody Knows My Name

* * *

“You’ve done well,” Balinor announced when his children had returned.

“I’m relieved to see that all of you are safe and sound,” Hunith said after she hugged all three of her children. “And I’m happy to see that you were able to save some people as well.”

“Richard and Abel are sealing the Mage’s Stone in the secret room behind the treasury. They also mentioned how you all ran into some company on the trip back here.”

“Nothing we couldn’t handle,” Nowe said nonchalantly.

“Richard told me that you handled yourself well fighting against one of Uther’s knights Nowe. It seems that your training and hard work have paid off.”

“Yes,” Merlin said as he grasped his little brother’s shoulder. “He was great out there.”

Nowe shrugged. “Yeah, but not as great as Merlin was.”

Balinor nodded. “I was also surprised to hear of your decision Merlin. I must say that it couldn’t have been easy to do given what happened to Leets.”

“No,” said Merlin. “it wasn’t but I thought enough people had already been hurt thanks to that stone. I really wanted to punish Arthur Pendragon and his men but I knew that doing that en route home would bring Uther’s army and wrath. I didn’t want to inadvertently bring trouble to Frith.”

Balinor nodded. “I understand.” He did indeed. He remembered how his attacks and dramatic escape with Kilgharrah had brought that man’s army and wrath to Ealdor and had destroyed it.

Hunith stiffened in her throne. “Is there any chance that Arthur might return to where he confronted you to pick up the trail?”

Liana shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. Merlin made sure to put them far from the thought of us heading anywhere nearby before they could get away.

“The important thing is that the stone is now out of danger of being in the wrong hands.”

Liana took a step closer to him. “Father, what do you have planned for it?”

“Right now, nothing. We currently have no need for it but it will serve its purpose by staying in our protection and out of the hands of those that would abuse it. You three have done Frith and magic a great service. You should feel proud of yourselves.”

The three of them lined up by each other and bowed their heads to their father and mother.

“And you were worried,” Balinor silently uttered to his wife.

Hunith glared playfully at her husband at that. Merlin, Liana and Nowe had caught what they said to each other and waited until they were dismissed before laughing on it.

* * *

The news of what had been learned from the confrontation in the Valley of Fallen Kings spread through the castle and soon the city. Balinor, the Dragon King, has more than one child. Emrys wasn’t alone and he now had a sister and a brother, both whom possess magic themselves.

“What do you think they’re like?” asked Morgana when she and Guinevere had started talking on the subject. “Emrys’ brother and sister?”

Gwen shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. Even after all these years, we don’t really know what Emrys is really like so I can’t even begin to think about his brother and sister. Lancelot told me what happened during their time in the valley but he said that he didn’t see anything from the two of them that could say what kind of people they were. All he said was that the brother was decent with his sword and the sister healed a deep and severe wound on one of their men.”

Though Morgana had discovered the existence of more siblings to Emrys, she hadn’t really learned anything from her own encounter with them. She was surprised to find that Arthur and his men had found them but was thankful for both the prisoners not suffering the same fate as Gwen’s father and Arthur and the others not suffering the same fate as many other knights in the past.

Morgana looked out her window at the sight of all the moving people below. “I’m just glad that Arthur was able to come out of that unharmed. Lancelot too,” she added as she looked at her maid in concern.

Gwen nodded. “Lancelot said that it looked like all those people that they took didn’t look too bad. He thinks they are going to be fine.”

Morgana sighed. “That’s a small relief then.”

“I agree,” sighed Gwen. She was happy no more people had to suffer because of all of this. Though Lancelot had told her one more thing. He told her that Tauren and his men had been stopped by Emrys and not the Knights of Camelot. Yet, Morgana had told them that Tauren had been stopped before this was all found out. Was she hiding something?

* * *

The tension that Arthur felt with his father was now quite high. Arthur had found the Dragon Prince and he had suffered a crushing defeat. The other men that had been with him had given their accounts to the king and he was dismayed to hear that Arthur had been beaten with a single hit to the head and then made to dangle in the air before Emrys like a string puppet while Emrys and his men made verbal sport of him. Uther felt that Arthur had greatly failed the kingdom and him to be beaten in such an undignified manner. Arthur was finding himself getting angry and hating Emrys for making him look so weak and pathetic to his father when he had put so much faith in him.

After two weeks of it Arthur needed some time away and decided to go off on a good hunt to try and work off this frustration and stress. Arthur was off with about five others including Lancelot as they combed the woods for some game. One of the men found a set of tracks.

“Something big came through here not too long ago,” he said.

Arthur smiled as he made ready his crossbow. “Might be a boar or even a bear. Spread out.”

Lancelot lingered behind as he shook his head. Recreational hunting never appealed to Lancelot but he was happy to see that Arthur was starting to get his spirits back after that confrontation with Emrys. He wandered off a bit to relax under the shade of a tree. He took out a water skin to take a small drink when there was a small rustling sound nearby.

“Hello?” he lightly called out.

No answer back. Lancelot unsheathed Arthur’s sword that he had on him and went to find where the sound came from. Lancelot carefully stepped through the trees, highly alert. He heard a twig snap behind him and turned around. His tension vanished at the sight. It was a white steed with a horn. It was staring right at him and was as still as a statue. Looking at it seemed to make all of Lancelot’s anger, tension and worries melt away. Lancelot felt the grip on the sword loosening and it fell as he kept his gaze on the animal. A small smile found his way on his lips.

The smile vanished as the animal fell down to the ground. “Whoa,” he called out as he ran to the animal.

Lancelot looked up to see that Arthur was slowly stepping forward with his crossbow at his side. He looked down on the creature to see a bolt stuck in its neck.

“Bullseye,” he said gleefully.

Lancelot saw that the animal was breathing a little heavily before it became as still as a statue.

Arther slowly moved over to them. “Just one shot,” he said proudly.

When Lancelot looked back up at Arthur he saw an old man in a cloak holding a staff. He was looking down at the unicorn with a somber look on his face.

“Sire!”

Arthur and Lancelot looked over to see that the others started to move for them. Lancelot looked back to where he saw that old man to find that he was now gone.

* * *

_“Balinor! Merlin! Liana! Nowe! I must speak to you all at once!”_

That message echoed in the heads of the Dragon King and his children. Kilgharrah’s tone sounded quite serious. They all met each other on the way to the top of the castle’s tall tower.

“Kilgharrah?” Balinor called out as soon as he came out into the air of outside. His three children following behind him.

Kilgharrah was already there and was waiting for them. “Good, you’ve all come.”

“What’s wrong Kilgharrah?” asked Liana. “You sounded like the world caught fire.”

“You might not be far off princess. Something has struck and caused a great uproar in the Old Religion. An act of travesty has been done.”

“What do you mean?” asked Merlin. If Kilgharrah was this disturbed about it then whatever it was must have been terrible. “What has happened?”

“It would seem that…a unicorn has been slain.”

The four royals were silent for a good moment before Nowe broke it.

“What kind of an absolute idiot had gone and done that? Everyone knows that killing a unicorn unleashes a curse.”

“Everyone that respects the Old Religion son.” Balinor’s face went grim. “Do you know who has done it?”

Kilgharrah shook his head. “No, I don’t know who but I know where the calamity has occurred.”

“Where?” asked Balinor.

Deep down, all four of them knew the answer before Kilgharrah had even said it.

“Camelot.”

“What are we going to do?” Liana asked as she started to get a bit angry. “So many innocent people are going to suffer because of whoever the damn fool is.”

“Unfortunately, there is nothing any of you can do for any of these people,” said Kilgharrah. “It’s against the laws of the Old Religion. You can not do anything to try and correct what has done as a result of the curse. It’s in the hands of whoever slew the unicorn and unleashed the curse upon their own land.”

“But on the good chance that whoever this is doesn’t even understand what is happening, how can they do anything?”

“You need not worry about that my lady. The Keeper of the Unicorns will be there to explain and guide the perpetrator to try and make amends.”

* * *

Uther took the bundle from Arthur and laid it out on the table with a big smile on his face. Arthur was by his side as Uther proudly tapped his son’s shoulder as they looked upon the horn that he took from the beast as a trophy.

“Fantastic,” Uther said as he ran a hand over the horn. “Good work Arthur.”

Arthur brightened at his father’s praise. “Thank you Father.”

“We will be the envy of the kingdoms. Imagine, the horn of a real life magical creature felled by you with a single shot.”

Everyone in the hall stared in awe of the prince’s prize; all that is except for Lancelot and also Gaius.

“Sire,” the latter said grimly as he looked upon the horn. “I think that might just be the horn of a unicorn.”

“A unicorn?” he asked a little interested.

Gaius nodded. “Yes. It is said that they are creatures that embody purity and to slay one would unleash calamity upon a land.”

“Sounds like an old wives tale Gaius,” Uther shrugged. “It’s just another beast and any trouble that it could cause is now non-existent with its death.” He smiled as he put the horn back on the velvet cushion.

“I hope so,” he said more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

Arthur was back in his room changing his clothes while Lancelot was cleaning Arthur’s boots. When Arthur was finished changing he noticed the look on his face as he did so.

“Lancelot?” he called out.

Lancelot snapped out of it. “Hmm, sorry Arthur?”

“Are you okay?”

Arthur knew that something was bothering him. Lancelot had been there to listen and talk with him these last two weeks when Arthur was feeling down on himself. He was feeling better but now it was Lancelot that was looking down. It was as if their feelings switched.

“I’m fine Arthur,” Lancelot insisted.

“You’ve been out of sorts ever since we came back from the hunt.”

Lancelot froze in the action of his cleaning to look directly at Arthur. “I…I don’t think it was a good idea to kill that unicorn.”

Arthur snorted. “That’s what you’re upset about? Lancelot, it was a hunt.”

“Yes, I know that Arthur. It’s…just that when I stared at the unicorn I don’t think I’d ever seen something so gentle and pure. It doesn’t seem right to me.”

“That settles it then.” Lancelot looked up at him to see that Arthur broke into a smile. “You’re just thinking too much about it Lancelot. You just have to let it go.” He took the boot he was cleaning from him and put it aside. “You can finish your chores tomorrow. Tonight, let’s go and have some fun in the tavern. My treat.”

“Arthur,” he began to protest.

Arthur cut Lancelot off right there. “And I won’t be taking no for an answer.”

Lancelot shook his head but Arthur took him by the shoulders and led him out the door.

* * *

The following day, things took a strange turn. Uther had received a strange report and had ordered Arthur to investigate. He took Lancelot with him as they rode over to one of the farmlands were they saw that the entire wheat crop was now withered and dead. The farmers had told Arthur that the entire crop was healthy only the day before and was getting ready to harvest in only a week. Then, suddenly everything started to wither and die all at once.

“This is bad,” said Arthur as he and Lancelot started to return for the city. “We were counting on this harvest to replenish the city’s grain supply.”

“Does that mean that there might not be enough food?” Lancelot asked with his concern all too evident.

Arthur shook his head and waved it off. “I don’t think we’ll have to worry Lancelot. Bread and rice will be getting short but it shouldn’t be too much of a problem,” _‘I hope’_ , he added silently.

His hopes were unfounded as he looked upon their grain supply with his own eyes. It was much less than he had first thought back on the fields.

“This is all of the grain we have?” asked his father.

Arthur nodded glumly. “It seems so.”

“Issue a curfew,” his father ordered. “When word of this spreads then the people will get scared and frantic and we have to limit the amount of thievery and panic that will sprout in the city.”

“I’ll see to it right away,” he promised his father.

* * *

Lancelot took a sample back to Gaius so that he could ascertain the cause.

“You think it might be some kind of disease Gaius?” he asked. “I mean, to kill all the plants in a single area so quickly, it must be, right?”

“It’s possible. To spread among all the crops so quickly, it would have to be a very powerful one. However, you’re wrong about it killing all the plants. It didn’t touch the trees and hedges but the people can’t eat trees and hedges.”

“It only went for the plants we need,” he realized.

“Yes. If there is a problem then I suspect that magic might be involved.”

Lancelot wondered what kind of person would poison the crops like this and why. That thought was soon joined with the revelation that all the water in the city had been turned to sand.

All the wells and pumps were bone dry only adding more grievance to the entire thing. Those wonders carried him all the way through the night as he started to head home. As he stepped out in the courtyard he was then grabbed from behind a little roughly. Lancelot was prepared to fend off his attacker until he saw it was Arthur.

“Lancelot?” he said surprised before he became scolding. “What are you doing out here? It’s already passed curfew.”

“Oh, sorry. I was helping Gaius and was just now leaving the castle to head for home.”

Arthur took a second look and noticed that Lancelot did seem to be a little worn out. He took him by the shoulder and headed them back for the castle. “You’re going to have to sleep inside the castle tonight. I’m sure Gaius will allow you to use his spare roon. It would be bad if I had to lock up my own servant for breaking curfew.”

They made inside when Arthur saw movement off the corner of his eye. He tapped Lancelot’s shoulder to point it out. Lancelot saw a long robe disappear down a corridor. He nodded and followed after Arthur as they went to try and block whoever was sneaking around. They made it into the room at the other end but found it empty.

“Looking for me?”

It came from behind them and both Arthur and Lancelot turned to find an old man in a hooded robe standing there with a walking staff.

“Who are you?” Arthur asked. “The city is under curfew.”

“I am Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns.”

Unicorns? Lancelot suddenly remembered Gaius’ words. To slay a unicorn would unleash calamity upon a land. Come to think of it, the crop failure and now the drought all started to happen after Arthur had hunted it.

Arthur reacted at the word unicorn. It was the magical creature that he slew and now this man suddenly appeared right after all this trouble started.

“Are you the one?” he growled. “Have you been causing all the crops to fail and the water to run dry?”

Anhora shook his head. “It was not I. The only one at fault here is you Prince Arthur.”

“Me?” Arthur was starting to get angry. “You think I would bring starvation and suffering on my own people?”

“When you killed the unicorn you unleashed a curse,” Anhora calmly explained despite the hostility building against him. “Soon Camelot will be destroyed. To avoid this grim fate, you will have to be tested.”

Arthur didn’t want to hear any more. “You’re under arrest.”

As soon as he went to grab him, Anhora disappeared before he could get a hold on him.

“Where’d he go?” asked Lancelot as he looked around.

“You can not stop what is about to happen,” Arthur and Lancelot looked up to see Anhora had appeared at a stairwell above them. “The tests will soon begin. You will have to face three of them.” Anhora then disappeared again but reappeared to the other side of the room. “A warning Arthur Pendragon, if you fail but one of them, Camelot will be doomed.”

He then vanished again permanently leaving the two young men staring out in space after him.

* * *

The following day, Arthur was getting his sword and other equipment ready with Lancelot right by him.

“I informed my father of the intruder and now I have orders to find and eliminate him. Once we do I’m sure that all this will be over.”

“I don’t know Arthur. I don’t think that he is responsible.”

“My father has always warned me about sorcerers like him. They’ll stop at nothing to get their way.”

“Yes, I know how the king feels about all of this Arthur but I still think that this Anhora isn’t responsible.”

Arthur froze and looked over at him. “And why not?”

“If he was responsible then why would he try to explain to us what was happening? Gaius told us all himself that killing a unicorn brought calamity and that’s what happened.”

Arthur’s jaw stiffened a bit but he shook off how much Lancelot’s words unsettled him. “That’s ridiculous Lancelot. It was just a creature. Killing one on a hunt can’t bring all this kind of trouble. It was Anhora who did this.”

“Arthur…there’s something you should know. After you killed the unicorn, I could’ve sworn that I saw Anhora.”

“You did? Where?”

“In the woods. Right after you shot it with your crossbow. Maybe he really isn’t responsible.”

“The fact that he was lurking about the woods makes me trust him less. Don’t be fooled Lancelot. It is him doing this with his magic and not some superstitious curse.”

“If Anhora is responsible then all he had to do was just stay away and let his magic do its work. If he’s guilty then why risk coming to see you?”

“He wasn’t trying to see me,” he argued somewhat uneasily. “He was trying to do more harm to the city and he was cornered and tried to talk himself out of it by blaming me.”

“Arthur, the man disappeared and reappeared too easily anywhere he wanted. He quietly came and left without any harm done to himself. The man didn’t have to talk his way out of anything.”

Arthur was silent for a moment before he went to leave the room. “C’mon, I have to see to having the city more secure during all of this. When Anhora comes back, I have a feeling of where he’ll strike next.”

Lancelot could see that Arthur was in denial. He didn’t seem to want to believe that he did all of this to his kingdom. Lancelot could understand his unease but if he didn’t get over it and try to truly fix this then Anhora was right. Camelot was doomed.

The two of them left the castle to see a large number of people on line in front of the storehouse. The two of them found Morgana off to the side watching all of them.

“What’s going on?” Arthur asked. “Who are these people?”

“They’re from the villages,” she answered. “They came here looking for some food.”

Arthur frowned at the amount of people. “We hardly had enough for the people already here,” he muttered softly.

He then walked off but before Lancelot could go off to join him they were joined by Guinevere. She had a small bundle in her hands.

“I managed to sneak these leftovers from the kitchen,” she whispered to Morgana.

She nodded. “See that the children in the line get it.”

“Of course,” she nodded before she began to covertly make her way to them.

Lancelot smiled at the actions of the two of them.

* * *

Arthur and Lancelot were guarding the grain supplies that night as Arthur suspected that Anhora would then tamper with their existing supply of food. The two of them were sticking to the shadows and their careful attempts to stay hidden were rewarded by a figure heading into the storeroom. The two of them drew their swords and then brought them up at swordpoint to the man that walked out of it with his small sack full of food. It wasn’t Anhora but a citizen.

“Please, don’t hurt me,” he pleaded.

Lancelot lowered his sword when he saw that he wasn’t armed but Arthur kept his sword on him.

“You’re a thief.”

“I’m only taking enough for my children, that’s all,” he cried. “They hadn’t eaten in over two days now. Now they’re sick and they need strength to fight their illnesses.”

Arthur’s face softened when he saw the fear and concern in the man’s eyes. It looked quite genuine. “You have my sympathy but you are still stealing.”

The man nodded furiously. “I know. Please, just let me get this to my children and then you could lock me in the dungeons.”

Arthur felt his arm faltering and then he put his sword down. “Go. Hurry along.”

The man nodded and started to leave but then stopped and looked back at Arthur. “Thank you sire. Your mercy will beget its own reward.”

Lancelot thought that was an odd thing for a man to say after being let go like this. Arthur just nodded before the man left.

* * *

Lancelot was walking the streets of the city to see so many people with glum looks on their faces. One whose turned to a smile when they saw him.

“Hi Lancelot,” Guinevere said.

He smiled too. “Hi Guinevere. Are you okay?”

“A little hungry and a little thirsty but seeing you makes it all better.”

He chuckled softly. “The same with me.”

The two of them shared a soft laugh with each other as they moved to head to the castle together when something seemed to catch her eye. Lancelot noticed her face seemed inquisitive.

“Is something wrong?” he asked her.

She didn’t say anything. She just went to a nearby pump. Lancelot noticed that a drop of water was at the edge.

“Could it be?” she asked him.

“Only one way to be sure.”

She took the pump’s handle and then pushed on it and after two pumps, water came gushing out. Pure, wet, thirst quenching water. Lancelot tested it and it seemed that the water was indeed back and assured Gwen before she took a drink herself. They made sure to tell everyone nearby that the wells were full of water again.

The two of them took pales of water into the castle for their masters. Arthur was quickly emptying a goblet that Lancelot had filled with the water he brought in.

“I never thought water could taste so good,” he said breathless after he drank all of it.

“I know,” Lancelot said taking another drink himself.

Arthur looked at his empty cup. “It’s curious though. How is the water back?”

“Maybe…” Lancelot started before he shook his head. “No, forget it.”

“What? Lancelot, what is it?”

“Well…last night. The man from the stores. When you let him go, he said that your mercy would beget its own reward.”

Arthur shrugged. “He was just being grateful.”

“But, to say it like that? He spoke a little too philosophically.”

“Okay?” Arthur said not seeing where his servant was going.

“What if that was the first test? You showed mercy to the man and now the water is back. You passed the first test and now the curse of the unicorn is starting to lift.”

Arthur stayed silent as Lancelot’s words played through his mind. “I don’t know,” he said slowly.

“Arthur, I know that you don’t want to believe that you might’ve caused this but I do know that you want all of this to stop. If these tests are the way to stop it, then maybe we should seek Anhora. Seek him, not hunt him.”

* * *

Arthur and Lancelot wandered outside the city towards the area where Arthur had brought down the unicorn. The two of them found the place but saw no sign of him.

“Let’s split up,” Arthur said. “Look for any sign of him.”

Lancelot nodded and took off one way while Arthur went the other. Arthur was going through the woods before he caught sight of a figure sitting to the side of the path he was on. It was the man from the other night. He was sitting with a few baskets full of food and was leisurely eating an apple.

He stopped mid-bite as he caught sight of him. “Oh, hello there,” he said before taking another bite.

“You,” Arthur said disapprovingly. "What kind of man lies about starving children to save his own skin?"

The thief laughed. “Don’t tell me you actually believed that story I gave you? It was almost too easy.”

Arthur looked at the stash disapprovingly. "You have no honor."

"Your father would've killed me without a second thought. You, you just let yourself be tricked. That's why he doubts you'll make a good king."

"You know nothing of what my father thinks," he spat back.

"It's what the whole kingdom thinks," the thief smirked.

Arthur felt like reaching for his sword but thought better on it. “I have more important things to do.” He then moved to leave.

The thief wasn’t done. “You are a fool Arthur Pendragon. Nothing at all like the man your father wants you to be. A fool and a coward. After all, you fled from the Dragon Prince with just a flash of light and a gust of wind. Your father would’ve been defiant to the last even if it meant his life and that of his men. You, you couldn’t have run from the fight fast enough if the talks are true. It's your father who has made Camelot a symbol of strength. It will be you that makes it a complete mockery.” He then started to laugh harder.

Arthur snapped. He took his sword and ran to swing at the man before he vanished before the blade could touch him. Arthur looked around to see that all the man’s supplies vanished as well.

“What? What the hell happened?” he breathed out.

“Your second test.” Arthur looked off to his side and saw that Anhora was standing there, calmly looking at him. “Why did you kill this man?”

“He insulted my honor,” he tried to argue.

“You could’ve chosen to ignore his taunts. What harm would they have done you?”

Arthur didn’t want to hear anymore from this sorcerer. He took his sword and pointed it at him. “You will remove the curse on Camelot sorcerer, right now!” he demanded.

He didn’t react to the threat. “It’s not in my power.”

“Then you will die,” he said before he swung at Anhora.

He missed. Anhora had disappeared and appeared to the side.

“Killing me will not help you.”

Arthur just swung for the man again to no avail. He was on the ground feeling more ashamed and helpless than before.

“Stop all this now!” Arthur shouted.

“Arthur Pendragon. You have proven that you are willing to kill a man simply to defend your pride. You have failed the test. For this, Camelot will suffer.”

“My people have done nothing!”

“Your people’s suffering is not my doing,” he said calmly and sternly. “It is yours.”

Arthur looked off in horror as Anhora vanished.

“Arthur? Arthur!”

Arthur looked over to see Lancelot running through the trees, coming to his aid. The sight of his friend did nothing to ease the weight pressing on his heart. His kingdom was doomed and…was Lancelot right this whole time? Was everything…his fault all because he shot that unicorn down?

* * *

A/N: Things are getting grim for Camelot now that Arthur has failed to stop the curse. And the people of Frith can’t help even the regular common people this time around because of the laws and rules of magic. A heads up, I have gone through the story and given it a good overhaul with some good scene pictures and gifs wherever I thought would help refresh the story. I hope you like the changes. Also, the one with Lancelot and the unicorn was done by me personally so I hope you especially like that one.

The next chapter will have Lancelot calling Emrys for aid to try and receive help for breaking the curse and Merlin makes it no secret that he’s not happy with his request. Merlin both helps and makes it harder for Arthur to end the curse. Will he able to pass Anhora’s final test when he is tempted to fail it as much as pass it?


	21. The Third Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot makes an appeal to Emrys for a way to save Camelot from the curse. Merlin makes an arrangement that could save Camelot or doom it. It's all in Arthur's hands now.

_Pride is not the opposite of shame but its source._

~ Iroh, Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Arthur and Lancelot returned to the city to find that things had indeed grown worse. Uther had summoned his son to him at the storehouse where they saw that the curse had struck again. The grain that the city still had was now as black and moldy as dirt.

“All of our remaining grain stores have rotted,” Uther said as he took some in his hand and then threw it off in annoyance.

Arthur’s heart fell at the sight. Without the grain the city’s already meager food supply had been cut by almost half.

The two of them were back in the throne room reading the estimation given to them. They now only had enough food for perhaps three or four days before the city would begin starving.

“What are we going to do?” asked Arthur.

“We are left with no choice Arthur. Order that the distribution be ceased.”

Arthur looked up at his father shocked. “What? Why?”

“We must preserve the food for our army?”

“What use is the army if the kingdom starves to death?” he argued.

“Well, then what do you suggest?!” he barked out.

Arthur thought a mile a minute. “Send envoys to the surrounding kingdoms. They might be able to spare some food.”

“Ridiculous,” Uther walked off. “As soon as the other kingdoms learn of this then they will bear their armies down on us.”

“You don’t know that for sure.” Arthur didn’t see any other way but to call on the other kingdoms for help at this point.

Uther ignored that last bit. “Besides, I’d rather starve than beg our enemies for help. What of our kingdom’s reputation? First defeat by our magical enemies and now you would have us plead to our competitors? Have you NO PRIDE?!”

Arthur froze at that word: Pride. It was his pride as a hunter that even put them in this situation in the first place. It was his pride that caused him to fail the tests and doom his kingdom. He had been willing to KILL to defend his pride and now his father was willing to let the people starve and die to protect his own.

“I cannot think of my pride when my people go hungry,” he softly growled to his father.

Uther was not happy. “You will go and order that the distribution of food rations stop.”

Arthur stood tall. “I’m sorry…you’ll have to make that order yourself.” He then began to leave the room.

“Fine, but you do know that if you had just killed the sorcerer then I wouldn’t be forced to have to do this.”

Arthur stopped for a moment before continuing his bid to leave.

* * *

Arthur and Lancelot were standing over the podium together as they looked down at all the people lining up to get some food.

“This is terrible,” Lancelot mumbled.

“And it’s only going to get worse.”

Lancelot looked to see Arthur’s somber face. “What do you mean?’

“My father is going to order that the food rations stop being given to the people.”

“But…if he does that-“ He couldn’t finish. He looked back at all those people who were sure to getting their hopes crushed.

“Yes,” Arthur mumbled. “They’ll die. Everyone in Camelot will die. All of it, the food, the water, and now the closed storehouse…it’s all my fault. Anhora was right. I’m the one that brought this suffering on them.”

Arthur lifted himself off and headed off to his room.

* * *

Lancelot passed by a group of hopefuls standing outside the stores to see if there was going to be a small distribution of food. The announcement had been made but some were too stubborn to believe it. Lancelot went to his house and went to retrieve the talisman that Emrys had given him what felt a lifetime ago. Two of the three slots had that star from the Dragon Banners on it. One was still void.

“Emrys,” he said trying to contact the Dragon Prince. “I need your help. Please meet me as soon as possible.”

Lancelot then left the house to head for the woods in the spot where he had met with Emrys before in the past. He braced himself to wait for a good while here when a small gust of wind hit the back of his neck. “I half expected you to call soon.”

Lancelot turned slowly to face the cloaked sorcerer. He seemed just as poised as he was when he last saw him two weeks ago. “Emrys…how’s your friend?”

Emrys stiffened a bit. “He’s fine. Thank you for asking Lancelot. He’s fully healed from when your prat of a master tried to run him through.”

He flinched under Emrys hard tone. “I’m sorry that it all happened at all.”

“Okay, Lancelot. Lets dispense with the pleasantries. What do you want? I can only assume it has to do with the curse that’s hit Camelot.”

“You know about that? Do you even know what caused it?”

“Yes, some idiot decided it was a smart idea to kill a unicorn.” Emrys’ lips tightened under his hood. “You know who it is, don’t you.”

Lancelot nodded. “You see…Arthur was hunting in the woods,” he started but didn’t finish.

“Arthur, of course. Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“You don’t know what happened,” he said in defense of his master and friend.

Lancelot then went to tell Emrys the story of the unicorn, the curse and of Anhora’s trials.”

“So, Camelot is now doomed. Well…rest assured, you and anyone else that you hold close can find sanctuary and escape the curse in my home.”

“That’s very generous Emrys, but that’s not why I’ve called you.”

Now Emrys put his hands to his waist in irritation. “Then why did you call me?”

“To end the curse.”

He shook his head. “That is impossible. I can’t undo the curse and even if I could, I wouldn’t.”

“What? Why?”

“This is Arthur Pendragon’s doing. Have you forgotten that he nearly killed one of my best friends? Or that he tried to hunt down people who were only guilty for nothing more than passing a sorcerer in the street for his foolish father? Now, he decided to kill a pure and beautiful unicorn and take it’s beloved horn for a trophy? All of this is the price for him having that trophy. I have better things to do with my power and time than cleaning up after that idiot’s messes.”

Lancelot narrowed his eyes at the hooded man. “It’s my final request. You still have a debt to me,” he said with a demanding tone.

Emrys seemed to be trying to keep his anger in check with him. “Lancelot…this is your final request that you could make of me. Are you sure that you want to use it to sweep up Arthur’s mess?”

“I am his servant. Cleaning up his mess is one of my duties,” he tried to joke.

Emrys was silent for a moment before he chuckled a bit to himself. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“Thanks, I think.” He then became serious again. “So…can you do anything about this curse?”

“Well…I can’t reverse it. But, I can speak with Anhora. Appeal to him for an alternate solution.”

“Thank you,” Lancelot said gratefully.

“There are no guarantees,” he warned him. “Let me just say that I am not happy that I have to go and vouch for that man.”

“Yes, I can understand that and I also understand that this isn’t easy of me to ask of you.  If it helps, don’t do this for Arthur, do this for the people of Camelot.”

“Very well,” he huffed.

* * *

Merlin went off to the woods to where he could feel out Anhora’s presence. Merlin was still in his hooded cloak and he felt a presence emerge behind him. He just smiled under his hood.

“Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns I presume?” Merlin turned around to look upon the man. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

“The honor is mine sire.” Anhora bowed his head and kneeled slightly. “I take it that you are seeking me on the matter of Camelot’s curse?”

“Yes. From what I’ve been made to understand, Arthur Pendragon has slain the unicorn and has failed in his bid to end its curse.”

“Yes, rather unfortunate. It gives me no pleasure to see all of the people in that kingdom suffer.”

“Nor I. I’m no friend to Camelot’s rulers or their knights but I do have friends among its common people. It seems that one of those people has called for me to fulfill an old debt.”

“Sire, you know the law. I can not remove the curse even if the Dragon Prince bids me to do so.”

“I’m not asking for that. What I ask is much different and it is both for and against Camelot’s ability to be free from the curse.”

Anhora nodded. “I am listening.”

* * *

Lancelot managed to find something to make a stew for Arthur. Arthur took a small bite and cringed.

“Lancelot…what exactly is this?”

Lancelot bit back a cringe. “I…found something in the woods to make the stew with.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “And…what was it?”

Lancelot let out an uneasy smile. “Squirrel,” he managed to let out.

Arthur looked back at his food with renewed reluctance. “Squirrel?”

“Yeah…it seems like all the normal animals to hunt have left the woods too. No boars, deer or any other typical animals to hunt. I was lucky to find the little guy.” Lancelot shrugged his shoulder. “Sorry Arthur but beggars can’t be choosers.”

He huffed. “No, I guess not,” the prince slurred out.

Lancelot’s midsection soon began to get warmer. He subtly reached into his inner pocket to grasp Emrys’ talisman to see that it was heating up. That had to mean that Emrys had an answer for him. He put it back and then made to leave.

Arthur stopped him before he could leave. “Where are you going Lancelot?”

“Oh…I’m going into the woods to see if I can find anything else. I might get lucky and find a pigeon.”

“Yeah, like that’s better,” he said a little bitterly.

Before Lancelot could go out the door, it opened to reveal Morgana. “Sorry,” she said looking inside. “I was just wondering if you had any food.”

Arthur smiled as he held up the small pot that Lancelot made. “Pull up a chair.”

Lancelot left the two of them and went off for the woods to his usual meeting place. The area was empty and it was dead quiet.

“Hello,” he called out. “Are you out there?”

“I’m here.”

Lancelot spun to see that Emrys was there, directly behind him. “Well…did you talk to Anhora?”

Emrys nodded. “Yes, I did.”

Lancelot waited but it seemed as if the Dragon Prince wanted to stretch the suspense. “And?” he asked like he felt the man wanted.

He smiled under his hood. “Your prince will get a second chance.”

“Thank you Emrys.”

Emrys stopped smiling and held up a warning finger. “Don’t thank me yet Lancelot. I convinced Anhora to give Arthur another chance to end the curse but there will be a price for this renewed opportunity.”

“What price?”

“Before, Arthur had to take three tests. He failed the second test where he was required to show humility. He will have to retake that test again as well as the final test all in one instant. One final test that will be three times harder especially since I will be there as well to intensify the urge for him to fail. And…given how we were when we parted, I don’t think that saving Camelot will be on his mind when he sets his sight on me. Do you still think Arthur has what it takes?”

“He does,” Lancelot defended unflinchingly. “He more than ever wants the curse to end and to stop the people from suffering. He will bare anything to save the kingdom.”

Emrys let himself grin slightly under his hood. “We’ll see if your belief in him is well founded. Tell him to go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. He must be there by sunrise the following day and he must come alone. If he passes this test then the curse will be lifted, yet, if he fails then there is no hope left and Camelot will be no more. Know this also Lancelot, you can not tell Arthur what the tests entail or that I will be there. No warnings or foretellings, is that clear?”

Lancelot’s face hardened but he nodded. “I understand and thank you.”

“Oh, one final thing Lancelot,” he said before he could leave. “Our debt is settled. I have given Arthur this renewed chance and that is more than past people in his position had been given. Whether Arthur passes or fails this time is irrelevant. Our pact is done.”

“Yes…I understand that too.”

Lancelot walked away and pulled out the talisman. The final slot had that star shaped pattern in it like the two others.

* * *

“What are you talking about?” Arthur asked when Lancelot came back to his chambers after being gone for a good part of the afternoon.

“I pleaded for you to have another chance to stop the curse. You have another chance Arthur. You have to go to the Labyrinth of Gedref.”

“The Labyrinth of Gedref?” asked Arthur. “That’s a bit aways from here.”

“Yes, and you have to hurry Arthur. You only have until sunrise the following day and you have to go alone.”

“Alright,” he said moving for his wardrobe. “I’ll set off right away.”

Arthur changed into his armor and then went for a sword. A salted iron sword that he procured from the armory. Lancelot wanted to tell him not to bring it, as turning a sword on another man who only taunted him nearly sealed their fate but Emrys’ warning rang fresh in his mind. He couldn’t warn or reveal the nature of what Arthur would be put through.

But, he could offer advice…as a friend. “Arthur,” he said before he could head out the door.

“Lancelot?”

He was silent for a moment as he tried to find the right words. “I know you could save Camelot, only you can. We’re counting on you, all of us. Remember that, okay?”

Arthur smiled slightly. “I won’t forget that, I promise. Thank you Lancelot, for everything.”

Lancelot went to throw himself in one of the chairs. He furiously ran a hand across his face. It was all in Arthur’s hands now. Emrys’ presence, and any way he made himself known, would complicate matters but Arthur would rise above it. He knew it. The look of regret and remorse that he saw on Arthur was proof that he would pass this test…for Camelot and its people.

* * *

Arthur rode through the countryside all through the following day. He didn’t stop for anything. Only once he was in front of the shrubbery hedge walls of the labyrinth itself, did he hop off his horse. It was still dark when he found it so he had to bring a torch.

He unsheathed his sword and gazed up at the high earthy walls. “Lancelot, I hope you’re right about this,” he mumbled before he took off into the maze.

Arthur went through the passages blindly and felt that he was getting turned around in this maze. The sky above him was starting to get brighter. Dawn was approaching and Arthur was starting to worry. Lancelot said that he had to get there by sunrise. Arthur’s frustration caused him to further go in circles in the labyrinth. Arthur thought it might be better to try to carve through the walls when he turned down a path and tightened his hold on his sword. There was a ball of blue light before him.

“Who’s there?” he called out.

No one answered. Instead, the ball of light went off down the path and Arthur went after it. He followed it until it dissipated into a small puff of vapor. Arthur saw light shining up ahead and walked to it to find that he was out of the maze. He walked into the shores of Gedref with the bright morning sun shining down. He wondered what he was supposed to do now when a small growl caught his eye. He looked off and saw a figure not too far away, looking out into the water. The cloak he was wearing was undeniable proof of who he was.

“Emrys,” he growled to himself as he tightened his hold on the sword.

Emrys didn’t seem to know that he was being stalked. He just kept facing off into the water. Arthur carefully stepped forward with his sword ready but slowed when he saw that something was with Emrys. It was his blue wyvern that was with him in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. For a moment, he thought that the beast would attack him but saw that it seemed to be sleeping. Emrys was running a hand across his head as if petting a sleeping dog while he kept his gaze out into the sea. Emrys was vulnerable.

Arthur knew what his father would want him to do. After how Emrys embarrassed him those weeks ago, he wanted to do it as well. However, he wasn’t there for Emrys right now. He had to find Anhora. He hadn’t seen any sign of him and he had to find him to take his test to save Camelot. He silently tried to walk off and leave the sorcerer to whatever he was doing but he didn’t get too far.

“Where are you trying to sneak off to? Too scared to try and strike me down by yourself?”

Arthur turned to see that Emrys was still gazing out at the scenery but he was clearly speaking to him. “How did you know I was here?”

“Simple, who did you think led you here?” Emrys then turned to him and held up his hand where a ball of blue light appeared in his palm.

“That was you?”

Had Emrys led him here to try and make him jeopardize his chance to find Anhora to save Camelot?

“Of course,” he smiled as he made it disappear. “You know…when my family heard about the curse hitting your kingdom my brother asked what kind of an imbecile would slay a unicorn? As soon as he said that I don’t know why I didn’t immediately guess it was you. After all, who else in Camelot could’ve been as stupid and vain enough to attack and kill such a pure and loving creature?”

Arthur felt the blood slowly rushing to his head. “I didn’t know what would happen if I killed the damn thing.”

“And you take not a shred of responsibility? The unicorn’s mere presence is supposed to inspire feelings of calm, tranquility and happiness to people with semi-caring hearts. Only someone truly selfish and stupid would go and kill such a creature that would just be idle. And to take its horn, you must be truly despicable. Then again, for someone who seeks innocent citizens, even children, to bring back with them to execute in spectacles for imagined crimes, it should make sense to be a prat like you!”

Now Arthur was gritting his teeth. “Ironic words coming from a man that took a young man’s hand who had only just been knighted for two weeks and crippling near a dozen people to show off his profane power.”

Emrys’ mouth went thin from under his hood. “Really? You’re going to lecture me about showing off profane power? Saying words to make whatever follows happen to your personal design? That is your idea of magic, isn’t it? Now _those_ are ironic words Arthur Pendragon. When you stood by your father as he showed off his power by saying words to execute a good man for having to brave entering your city with his student just to pick up some food and supplies for his people.” Emrys held his hand and some fog emerged out of his palm where there was a foggy image of the druid that his father executed months ago. “This good man helped tutor me as a child. His name was Cerdan, if you even bother to care to know. The boy’s name was Mordred, also if you care to know.”

Arthur already knew the boys name but he did swallow seeing the image of that man again before he made his face more defiant. “What, you would have me feel sorry because that man showed you and your brother and sister how to do magic tricks?”

“No, I would have you know that your father killed this man who would tell me stories of people braving dangers to help others in need or telling me the importance of feeling sympathy for others even when they might not deserve it. Maybe you should be feeling grateful to him now as his principles are keeping me from blasting you from here all the way back to Camelot.”

Arthur’s sword was still clutched tight in his hand and it was shaking a bit as a part of him wanted nothing more than to drive it into this man. He was his mission and he was standing right here. He had a chance to finally complete his ultimate goal and defeat his kingdom’s greatest enemy.

Emrys looked down to his sword and let loose a small grin. “You want to swing that at me, don’t you?” He then held his hands out. “Go ahead…do it. I’m unarmed. I’ll throw you a handicap. Three seconds. You only have three seconds where I won’t use a spell. That’s all the time you got…before I stop you.”

“You really think I’m going to fall for that.”

“Oh, I promise. One,” he started his count.

Arthur nearly broke into a run for him when the words made it to his head. ‘ _I promise’_. Those were the same words he had said himself only the day before to Lancelot. No, he couldn’t let himself be distracted. He was just about to completely forget about helping Camelot and risk everyone in his kingdom just to try and take a swing at Emrys. If he fought him here and now, he might never go on to end the curse.

“Two,” Emrys said a little louder.

Arthur resheathed his sword and went off to try and find Anhora before the time was up.

“Three,” Emrys said louder still.

Arthur ignored Emrys and moved to keep walking to try to find where Anhora was around here.

“Well done,” a new voice said.

Arthur looked to the side and found Anhora. He was standing there, poised and calm as ever. “You’ve earned the right to take the final test now.”

“What?”

“You chose to forswear the pride for the sake of others. You ignored Emrys’ taunts and chose to pursue your duty rather than you own personal glory. You’ve redeemed your earlier failure Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur looked back, half expecting Emrys to have been another of Anhora’s tricks but the sorcerer and his beast was still there.

Emrys folded his arms. “Maybe you aren’t so hopeless after all,” he teased.

“Wait…you mean he is really here? Why?”

“Prince Emrys is a part of the test Prince Arthur,” he calmly explained. “Now, would you two please take a seat for your final test.”

A table with two small benches on either side was suddenly seen close by. Emrys went over and took a seat but Arthur stayed put.

“I’m not sitting with him,” he said defiantly. He may have resisted trying to charge the man but sitting at the same table was pushing things too far.

“If you do not then you would have failed the test and Camelot will be doomed,” Anhora explained.

It seemed he had no choice then. Arthur removed his sword and set it on the ground before he walked off to sit across from the sorcerer on the table. He glared at the occupant across from him.

“Hey,” Emrys said from under his hood. “Don’t think I’m any more happier about this than you. Believe me, I would rather not be here.”

“Then why are you here? What is your stake in any of this?”

“That is no business of yours.”

Anhora brought his staff down twice for their speaking to stop and for him to have their attention. “Now then…here is the final test. Before you are two goblets.”

Arthur and Emrys looked down at the two silver chalices that were in the center of the table.

“One of these goblets contains a poison,” Anhora further explained. “The other one contains a harmless liquid. Both of the liquid in the goblets must be drunk but each of you can only drink from one goblet. Once all the liquid has been consumed, the curse will be lifted.”

Arthur became bemused. “What kind of a test is that? What does that prove?”

“What it proves is for you two to discover. Also…Prince Arthur, you are the one who chooses which goblet you drink from and which one Prince Emrys drinks from. You may work together to discover what the solution is however.”

The two of them were then left to face this dilemma.

“Do you know which goblet has the poison?” he asked feeling that there was something fishy about this whole thing.

Emrys shook his head. “No, I don’t. I’m as in the dark about this as you are, about this at least,” he quickly mumbled.

“I heard that,” he said before putting himself closer to the goblets.

In the morning light the liquid in both looked completely identical despite their stark different contents.

“There has to be a way around all this,” Emrys said resting his chin on his hand.

“No,” Arthur said keeping his eyes on them. “It’s quite simple. One of us has to die.”

“You have to choose who gets which goblet. Choose one for me and if I drink it and die then you could toast to my death and the end of your kingdom’s curse,” he joked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but if I choose to give you the harmless one then I’ll die instead.”

“Oh, yeah right.” He then started to stroke his chin. “The key is to locate the poison goblet.”

“How do you propose we do that exactly? Only one person can drink from a single goblet. Each goblet is as risky and safe as the other.”

Emrys snapped his fingers. “That’s it. We can only drink from a single goblet but we can pour all the liquid from one goblet into another. That would make it clear which goblet has the poison and which one is safe.”

Emrys went and poured all the liquid in one goblet to another. Then he sat back. Arthur wondered why he left it at that before he remembered that while they can only drink from one goblet each, it had to be him that chose which goblets they drank from. The goblet with the poison was now before him. It had to be drunk for the curse to end. If he gave it to Emrys, then not only would the curse end, but he would also have defeated Emrys once and for all. He grasped the goblet, intending to hand it to Emrys, but he found himself putting the goblet to his own lips. As he downed the liquid, Lancelot’s words played in his mind. Only he could save Camelot from this. And even Emrys’ words played in his mind as well when he emptied the cup. All about how he took no responsibility for all of this. He was responsible and, no matter how tempting it was, he couldn’t let anyone else take the burden of all this onto themselves, even Emrys.

Arthur found himself lying on the sand as everything went dark.

* * *

Merlin stood up and removed his hood to gaze upon him. “He did it,” he said sounding a little surprised. “He actually passed the test.”

“Yes,” Anhora said standing by him. “A unicorn is pure of heart. To end the curse, you must make amends by showing that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice himself to save his kingdom rather than his own enemy to make amends. It must’ve been a very hard decision but in the end he chose the higher path instead of falling into the easy one.”

“I wonder how he would’ve acted if he had chosen to sacrifice me instead and found that it was only a sleeping poison instead of a lethal one? So…it is done then.”

“Yes, the curse has now been lifted.”

“The people of Camelot are now saved.” He then looked to Arthur’s sleeping body. “I will take him back to the city.”

“Sire,” Anhora said before he could go. “Arthur was not the only one tested today. Despite what has transpired, you still wanted Arthur to pass the test.”

“To lift the curse. That is all,” he shrugged off.

“Perhaps…but it showed that it is possible for enemies such as yourselves to be united under a common noble goal. Take that to heart.”

Anhora then vanished leaving Merlin to look back down at the sleeping blonde. “Flukes happen, but not miracles,” he mumbled before he went to slug the sleeping prince on Haeland’s back.

* * *

Arthur soon found himself awake in the forest overlooking the city of Camelot, surprised to be alive. He was confused on what had happened but was happy to see that the city was changed as soon as he step foot inside. The people were happy and moving about with food. He made it to the castle to see Uther, Gaius and even Lancelot waiting to greet him.

“Sire,” Gaius said as they approached. “The crops in all the fields have magically returned and the people are bringing in the harvest.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” Arthur smiled.

Uther was smiling as well. “I can only assume that you had something to do with this. So, the sorcerer is dead?”

Arthur looked off to catch Lancelot’s eye. He then turned to gaze back at his father with a smile. “He won’t be bothering us anymore.”

Uther went over to give him and approving slap on the shoulder. “Good. You’ve done well. See that the grain supply is refilled.”

“Right away.”

Uther then took off with Gaius right by him. Lancelot approached Arthur slowly.

“You did it,” he said. “You stopped the curse.”

Arthur nodded. “Yes…but there is still something before all of this is truly over.”

Arthur and Lancelot soon found themselves in the forest with the unicorn’s horn. They found the spot where the carcass had been buried and Arthur laid the horn on top to make it an official burial site.

“I’m sorry that I took your life. It was selfish and unnecessary.” He then looked at Lancelot. “You were right. Even if there was no curse, I never should’ve killed something that pure and innocent.”

Lancelot nodded and then the two of them went to head back to the city. A distant sound rang in Lancelot’s ears and he looked back.

“Arthur,” he said tapping his shoulder.

The two of them then saw that the grave was gone and the unicorn was standing there staring at both of them. As he gazed at it, the young prince thought his magical counterpart might've known what he was talking about after all. Arthur looked at the creature to find that he was feeling warm and at peace. What they didn’t realize then was that when a person has made amends for killing a unicorn then the unicorn would live again.

The only one that knew that was off a little bit aways as he kept his gaze on the unicorn itself, grateful that he could see such a beautiful sight.

“Well Haeland,” Merlin said putting his hood back up. “Let’s head back home.”

* * *

A/N: I loved making the new test with Arthur struggling against choosing to destroy Emrys or save Camelot. The episode with the unicorn was my favorite from Season 1 and I enjoyed the plot changes I made to it. I hope you liked it as well.

The next chapter will see the return of Nimueh and Morgause as the High Priestess decides it’s time to make a strike against the Ambrosius family with the involvement of a legendary creature known as the Questing Beast.


	22. The Questing Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Questing Beast appears and causes an uproar in both Camelot and Frith.

_Do you ever wonder why things have to turn out the way they do?_

~ Nicholas Sparks, A Walk to Remember

* * *

 

Merlin tiptoed into the room with his sister right on his heels. Behind them were their mother and father bringing in serving trays of eggs, bacon, and buttered bread. They set the table while the siblings went to the bed silently going on either side of it. Merlin held up his hand and started a count to his sister: 1, 2, 3.

“Happy Birthday!” they both shouted at the top of their lungs.

Nowe nearly hopped out of the bed surprised and in shock at the rude awakening. He nearly rolled out of his bed thanks to them.

“Good morning,” he said grumpily.

“Happy Birthday Nowe,” they both said again but a lot more calmer than before.

It took a moment for the fact to sink in that today was indeed his birthday. He sobered up as he saw that his parents were in the room as well with the table sporting a grand breakfast.

“Oh, right. It is my birthday.”

Merlin laughed as he went to give his little brother a one armed hug. “You actually forgot?”

Nowe glared at his brother when the hug ended. “I’m sorry that the fact that my birthday was not the first thing to come to mind when I was attacked in bed first thing in the morning.”

Liana laughed at their brotherly spat and went to ruffle his little brother’s hair. “Yeah, go easy on him Merlin.” She then hugged him from behind.

Something that Nowe enjoyed as he looked smugly back at Merlin. “Yeah, you heard her.”

Merlin just rolled his eyes.

Hunith went over and gave Nowe a hug. “Happy 14th Birthday Nowe.”

“Thanks mother,” he said into the hug.

He then went and hugged his father. “Happy Birthday son,” he mumbled into his shoulder.

“Thanks father.”

They were half way through breakfast when Merlin tapped his glass of water with a fork to call for attention. “Time for gifts.”

Nowe smiled.

“Open mine first,” said Hunith.

Nowe opened the wrapped gift that his mother gave him to see that it was a fine suit that looked to be made from scales.

“Is this-?” he started to ask.

Hunith nodded. “It’s dragon skin.”

“But how?”

“Kilgharrah shed his skin over a month ago and he informed your father and I so I asked if he minded if we could use it to make a gift for you.”

Dragons shedded their skin about once a decade. When it was shed the skin would crumble away within two or three days. It required a special type of magical potion to preserve it and work to fashion it into anything. When it was fashioned, it was light and strong against steel making it a little better than common armor. Both Balinor and Merlin had outfits like that as well. Now it seemed that Nowe had one for himself now.

“Thank you mother,” he said hugging her.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Liana pulled out a bundle. “This one’s from me and Merlin.”

“We hope you like it,” said Merlin as Liana handed it to him.

Nowe unwrapped it to see that it was a sword. It was in a sheath that was fine leather with the design of a dragon knitted on its side that matched the dragon on Frith’s banner. He took it out of its sheath to hold it straight up. It was beautiful and he held it to find that it was a good balance in his grasp. The top of the hilt had the design of the front of a dragon’s face with two small sapphires in place of the eyes. The hilt itself was a fine shaft of steel with a coat of bluish cedar. The crossguard of the hilt was designed to look like wings, dragon wings. The blade was finely polished and there seemed to be an inscription etched into the blade from the bottom to close to the middle that was written in the druid tongue.

“Amazing,” Nowe said as he looked at it in awe.

“Yes, it is,” said Hunith before she narrowed her eyes. “What’s the inscription say?”

Nowe brought it close to read it out. “A Dragon’s roar to chill the bones of my enemy and its flame to warm the hearts of my people.”

“I like it,” Balinor said with a smile and nod.

“Me too,” said Nowe as he went to resheath the sword.

Liana smiled. “We had the sword and the sheath both made for you. A prince has to have his own sword. Merlin had Excalibur and now that you are starting to introduce yourself to the world, you’ll need one of your own.”

“That’s right,” said Merlin. “And you get to name it.”

“Name it?” Nowe looked at his blade to try and decide a good name for his sword. A dragon designed into it and a dragon mentioned in its blade. It should have a dragon in its name. After a moment he snapped his fingers as it came to him. “Dragon Fang.”

Balinor and Merlin clapped.

“A fine name Nowe,” said Balinor before he stopped clapping. “And it turns out that a name is my gift to you.”

Nowe narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“The unit of warriors riding wyverns. It is starting up but it still needs a name to go by. I want you to name it and I’ll make a decree to make it the official name for the kingdom.”

“Really? I get to name the unit?” he asked excitedly.

“Pick a good one Nowe,” Merlin teased.

Nowe nodded as he lightly bit his bottom lip to think of a good name for them. After a moment, “The Dragon Brigade.”

* * *

Nimueh and Morgause went over everything that had been happening with Camelot the past few months. All the events that transpired, it was infuriating to both of them.

“None of this makes any sense,” Morgause said rubbing her temples furiously.

“Yes, I know” growled Nimueh. “Emrys goes to the trouble to publicly defeat and humiliate Arthur one day and then turns around and helps him rescue his kingdom from a curse that would destroy them once and for all. Is he their enemy or not?”

“I’m not sure. Emrys is too confusing for me to understand. The same could be said for his father Balinor.”

“You’re right.” Nimueh then went to sit down by a great armchair in her villa. “Emrys is too far unpredictable.”

“So then what do you propose we do?” asked Morgause.

Nimueh stroked her chin in thought. “Perhaps find some way to force Emrys’ hand on a certain agenda once and for all.”

“You mean, make him declare his allegiance?”

“Yes, preferably to muh, us,” she said quickly. She had almost said me. Morgause was still too vital to offend right now.

“How? Emrys doesn’t strike me as the type to feel compelled to join us or anyone. And, that was before we learned of the existence of a brother and sister.”

Just as the Pendragons, both Nimueh and Morgause were surprised by the revelations of more children sired by the Last Dragonlord. That opened more scenarios that could be just as hard to predict as those presented by Emrys.

“Yes and we know nothing of them,” said Nimueh with her temper rising at the memory of that revelation. “Not even their names. Two more pests that could be just as powerful and perhaps as troublesome and meddling as their older brother.” She let loose a bit of force at her nearby bookshelf that made the books and items on the shelves spill off onto the floor.

Morgause’s eyes widened at how her mistress and teacher lose it like that. “Are you okay?”

Nimueh took a deep breath. “Yes,” she breathed out. “This situation is just so…frustrating. To have their power, the Ambrosius family, to defeat Uther and destroy Camelot to end the Purge and they waste it hiding off in some hole or corner of the land. If I had their powers, Uther and his people would’ve been made to be making amends with their lives or deaths long ago.” Nimueh bent down to retrieve her fallen possessions to put them back in their proper place.

Morgause started to help put everything back for her. “I understand the frustration. But, we must have more patience. I’m sure that our time will come.”

“I pray that the Old Religion sends a sign that such wait will not be in vain,” Nimueh mumbled.

After all, with the steps she has taken with all of these vital pieces: Balinor, Emrys, Uther, Arthur, Morgana, Morgause, Mordred, there has to be something that will ensure that everything will fall into place for vengeance against Camelot.

Nimueh didn’t realize it, but her unintentional prayer and position of High Priestess had set certain events in motion.

* * *

Richard and Will were riding through the woods together as they returned to Frith from visiting one of the Druid settlements to inform them of their new supplying methods. So far, eight wyverns have been tamed and trained by Merlin to carry riders outside of having Dragonlord blood. A handful of Paladins were already trained to ride on them, including Will, after they got used to the heights. Now the Druids would safely be supplied and avoid any more tragedies like Cerdan. Right now, Will was enjoying his time just riding alongside his father.

Will saw a stump up ahead and he rode and jumped it with a small laugh. His father rode his horse around it.

“Settle down son,” Richard said riding up next to him. “We’re not in a hurry.”

“I know but I want to make sure that Balinor and Merlin get the news.”

“I’m sure that half a day or so of waiting won’t kill them Will.” He then smirked at him. “Are you sure that the eagerness you have is about fulfilling your duty or trying to get some time to be with Liana?”

Will turned so that he won’t see the color rise in his cheeks. “I don’t know what you mean?” he mumbled.

Richard chuckled. “Will, I hate to break it to you but you’re not as discreet as you seem to think you are where Liana is concerned. Your mother has often talked of it with me from time to time whenever she sees you look at the girl. I know that even Balinor and Hunith can see it as well.”

He turned back to him a little alarmed. “What?”

“It’s alright. The two of them don’t have any qualms about it, they know you to be a good and caring young man. In fact, I know that you know that Merlin and your other friends know about your feelings, even Nowe can tell. It seems that the only one that doesn’t know is Liana herself. If you want my advice as a father, maybe you should take a chance and tell her.”

Will was silent for a moment and shook his head. “What if she doesn’t see me like that? What if…if she thinks I’m not good enough for her?” He glared down at his hands.

Richard’s happy face fell into a deep frown. “Why on earth would you ever think that?”

“Because Liana’s a princess, a future dragonlord and a powerful witch and I’m…” He couldn’t finish.

Richard finished it. “You’re a brave warrior, strong swordsman and a savior and protector of innocent people, magical and non-magical. That’s the kind of man that Liana is meant to find to be with. I’m sure of it.”

The father/son duo didn’t realize it but they were riding to the area where Arthur Pendragon was with his servant and a few men as they were riding back from dealing with some bandits that were praying on one of their small outlying villages. It wasn’t anything too difficult as there were only a dozen of them.

Arthur smiled at Lancelot. “You were great out there Lancelot.”

Lancelot caught his eye. “I was?” he asked sounding surprised at Arthur’s statement.

Arthur didn’t know why he would. Lancelot had brought down two of those bandits himself without coming out worse for wear at all. Three of his fellow knights with him received wounds from that fight, nothing major, but wounds all the same.

“Of course,” Arthur said bemused. “You were a true asset for us all today.”

“Thank you Arthur,” Lancelot mumbled.

Arthur could feel that this might be getting slightly uncomfortable but it was ceased when the horses suddenly stopped. Not just theirs but the rest of the men. Their horses stopped and they started to neigh softly and back away as if they were scared of something. A rustling up ahead made them all alert. Arthur and the others quietly drew their swords in time for something large to pounce out at them. It jumped for one of the knights and unseated him from his horse while the other horses started to go wild. The noise was heard by a certain father/son pair.

“What is that?” Will asked when they started hearing the howls and the cries of horses and men.

Richard drew his sword. “I don’t know but let’s see if whoever it is needs our help.”

Will nodded as he drew his sword while they jumped off their saddles and ran for the noise.

Back at the source, it was chaos. The creature’s appearance caused two of the knights horses to begin running against the wishes of their riders. One of them flung its rider clean off its saddle. The beast was claiming its first victim. Arthur dismounted and ran to try and fell the beast that was on one of his knights biting into his chest.

“Get off of him,” he roared as he tried to swing for its head.

The creature pounced out of the way and stared at its attacker. It looked like a mismatch of different animals in the same fashion that the griffin had been. This one had the spotted body of a leopard but the head of a serpent. It roared and flickered its tongue at him.

It tried to claw at Arthur but he ducked back to avoid it. Lancelot picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the creature, hitting it in the jaw. Arthur used the distraction to drive his sword at it and he struck it in its paw. The beast whimpered and then pranced off.

“Arthur,” Lancelot huffed as he went up to him. “Are you alright?”

He nodded as he took the moment to start to catch his breath. “I’m fine Lancelot.”

“What the hell was that thing?” asked his servant.

“I don’t know, but now we have to see to everyone else.”

One of the knights had been killed and another one of them had fallen off his frightened horse and injured his head in the initial encounter. The others that had gone had regained control of their horses and rode back to the scene to help Arthur assess what had happened. They were so consumed with what they were doing that they didn’t notice they were being watched.

The two of them had made it to the scene a while ago but stayed hidden as they watched the Knights of Camelot try and fend off their attacker.

“Did you notice the creature?” asked Richard.

Will nodded. “I did. That was no ordinary beast.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Do you know what it is Father?”

Richard looked back to his son with narrowed eyes. “I’m not too sure. We better race back home after all. The Dragon King and the others need to know about this.”

* * *

Arthur and Lancelot made it back to Camelot a little worse for wear but reasonably okay. The courtyard was silent as the body of Bedivere, the one who had fallen to the creature, was carried up to the castle.

Arthur tore his eyes away and immediately headed off to inform his father of what they had come across in their journey with Lancelot right behind him. The throne room was filled with the court with Uther and Morgana at the front of the room in their usual spots. Uther listened to Arthur’s account and was saddened to hear that one of his knights had been felled.

“My heart goes out to Sir Bedivere. He was a prized knight of the kingdom.”

Arthur nodded as he again silently mourned his comrade.

“What did the creature look like?” Gaius asked them.

Arthur seemed still a little torn up about losing one of his men in front of him so Lancelot answered for him. “It had the body of a leopard while the head of a snake.” Lancelot saw Gaius face fall slightly. “You know what it is?”

“I believe it to be a Questing Beast. It is said to be an omen that appears before a time of calamity.”

It didn’t escape Lancelot’s notice that Gaius looked directly at Uther and narrowed his eyes when he said the beast’s name.

Uther huffed. “It matters not what superstition surrounds it. This beast has slain one of our knights and must be dealt with. Arthur, see that this beast is slain.”

“Oh, I will Father,” Arthur said determined to avenge his friend’s death. “I'll gather some men and we will set off to slay this Questing Beast at first light.”

“Good, I’ll leave it in your hands then.”

Arthur bowed and he left the throne room with Lancelot walking half a step behind. Lancelot could see that Arthur was determined.

“Are you okay Arthur?"

Arthur seemed to shake himself out of the daze he was in and looked back at his servant and friend. "I'm fine Lancelot."

It was the same answer as before but Arthur did seem less shakier and calmer.

The court was dismissed but Gaius stayed behind with Uther.

“Sire,” Gaius said a little sternly.

“What is it Gaius?”

“Perhaps you should warn Arthur to show more caution in his pursuit of the beast.”

“Arthur is always cautious when facing down an enemy,” Uther started.

“Not for this,” he almost shouted. But then Gaius settled himself. “Sire, you know that the last time that the Questing Beast was seen was night that Ygraine gave birth to Arthur and died.”

Uther brought out a fist furiously but settled himself to point at Gaius. “I told you not to speak of that Gaius.”

“I am sorry sire but Arthur should be told of the seriousness that this beast brings.”

“No. I forbid it. And we will speak no more of this.”

Gaius nodded. “Of course sire.”

* * *

In Frith, at almost the same instant, Richard and Will were informing Frith’s court about the beast as well. Balinor, Abel and a good many others, including Merlin, knew what the beast was immediately from their description of it.

“A Questing Beast,” said Alice the court physician. “They only appear before a time of turmoil is struck.”

“Yes,” agreed Abel. “This isn’t the first time that one has appeared in our lifetime.”

“It isn’t?” asked all three of the Dragon children.

“When did it appear before?” asked Richard.

“It was a little more than twenty years ago. About a short time before the start of the Great Purge,” answered Balinor to everyone’s shock.

“Are you sure?” asked Hunith getting worried herself.

Balinor nodded. As did Alice, Abel and a handful of others.

“I remember it when I was not much older than yourself Merlin,” said Abel. “My people had been nervous about what could happen when it was spotted over twenty years ago.”

“Yes,” said Balinor. “I and two of my fellow Dragonlords had been traveling together and we heard of the sighting and decided to see if what was to come would be something that we would be needed to help quell.” He let out a laugh that had anything but humor. “Turns out we were more right than we thought.”

Nowe couldn’t help but start feeling scared. “So…if the last time this thing appeared meant the start of the Purge, then does that mean something just as bad could happen again?”

“It’s not clear,” said Abel. “The omen the beast presents could not necessarily mean something for us again. It could be meant for someone or something that has nothing to do with us at all.”

“Nevertheless,” Balinor said standing up from his throne. “We can’t allow the Questing Beast to roam free. A great score of people could wander into its path and be hurt. We must see that the Questing Beast is slain before good innocent people fall to their fates at its hand. Richard, do you remember the vicinity where it was spotted?”

Richard nodded. “Of course.”

“Good, we should act immediately so it can’t get too far. I recommend that we break out and use our new ‘Dragon Brigade’” He announced as he smiled in Nowe’s direction.

Richard nodded. “I will ready the Dragon Brigade to depart first thing tomorrow.”

“Good,” Balinor said.

“I will ride with Haeland as well,” said Merlin.

Liana stood from her chair. “I’ll go with him too. In case they need my healing skills on hand.”

Balinor nodded his consent.

Hunith stood up and nodded to the both of them. “Please be careful you two.”

“Of course mother,” they both said simultaneously.

* * *

Nimueh and Morgause were at the dining room in Nimueh’s villa when one of her disciples knocked at the closed door.

“Enter,” Nimueh said.

The young man entered with a bow. “My ladies, I hope I have not disturbed you.”

Nimueh put down the goblet of wine she was holding back on the table. “You are but I sincerely hope it’s for good reason.” Her tone was clear to see that she was feeling annoyed.

“It is my lady,” he said apologetically. “There has been news that I thought you should hear immediately.”

“What news?” asked Morgause getting interested.

“Some of our sources in Camelot report that there has been recent news of a strange creature spotted in the kingdom’s limits.”

Nimueh became more interested than annoyed now. “What creature?”

“From the description…it seems to be a Questing Beast.”

Both the priestesses’ eyes widened. A Questing Beast. That wasn’t something that was seen or heard about very often.

“How interesting,” said Nimueh. She let a small grin slip onto her face. “A Questing Beast.”

“What does this mean?” asked Morgause. She knew what the appearance of this beast meant.

“It means something is going to happen that will finally work to my advantage.”  

* * *

The Questing Beast growled at Emrys who then threw a brilliant sword at it. The beast pounced to avoid the blade the sorcerer’s eyes glowed gold and the sword flew in a different direction and drive itself into the creature’s side. The beast was slain but Emrys’ teeth were still tight with rage. He looked to a figure on the ground. He then roared out into the sky and a thin pillar of light shot up from him into the sky where there were cries from the wyvern in the sky.

Over in the brush a small distance in the trees, Arthur’s face widened in shock at the spectacle.

Morgana gasped out as she woke from her nightmare. What kind of dream was that? Why would she dream of Emrys like that?

* * *

A/N: The Questing Beast has been spotted by both parties of Frith and Camelot and both sides have people worrying about whether it could be bad for their side. Now both Uther and Balinor have ordered for efforts to be made to see it dealt with. That should make things interesting, huh? Nimueh’s little prayer to have a sign caused greater stirs than she counted on. There will be three more chapters that delve into the events for events of the first season before we move into elements of the second.

Also, the title Dragon Brigade was inspired by the video game Star Ocean: Till the End of Time where there was a unit of knights that rode on small air dragons like steeds. Since the concept was inspired by that, I decided that their name could be used as a tribute to them.

The next chapter will have Arthur and his men pay witness to the capabilities of Frith’s forces as someone close to Merlin is struck by the Questing Beasts fatal strike. Not even Kilgharrah’s healing breath can do anything. The rest of Frith goes into mourning along with Merlin and he learns there is indeed a way for the victim of a Questing Beast’s poison to be healed but it comes with a price.


	23. Royal Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and his men face down the Questing Beast to the awe of Arthur, Lancelot and his fellow knights. The Questing Beast claims a victim that greatly affects Frith and Merlin rushes off to try and save them.

_The tragedy in a man’s life is what dies inside of him while he lives_

~ Henry David Thoreau

* * *

 At the crack of dawn, Arthur and a half dozen knights and Lancelot were readying their horses for the journey.

“Alright,” he said as Lancelot helped him mount his horse before he went to mount his own. “We better move so the beast doesn’t get too far. It’ll take us half the day to get there so let’s not waste time. The more time that we fail to find that thing then the more time we give it to find and hurt people.”

The other men nodded as they began their trek to leave the city to hunt down the Questing Beast.

“Arthur!” They all looked to the front door steps to see Morgana was running down those steps to them. “Wait.”

“Morgana? What is it?”

“Arthur…you have to be careful out there.”

“I’m always careful,” he dismissed her.

“No, you don’t understand. Don’t take any unnecessary risks. Don’t do anything when you don’t have to. For once, think before you act, okay?” she scolded.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at her annoyed but decided to humor her. “Okay.”

“Promise me Arthur.”

He huffed out impatiently but nodded anyway. “I promise that I won’t do anything when I don’t need to.”

Then Arthur pulled on his reins for his horse to begin riding off with his men following after him. Morgana watched them go with a worried look in her eyes. She hoped that Arthur would actually listen. Someone would already be hurt today and Arthur didn’t need to do anything to make anyone else get hurt that didn’t have to.

Later on, an hour or two after Arthur and his men left the city, Frith had its own party leaving to hunt the Questing Beast.

Merlin and his sister Liana got on top of Haeland with a half dozen other wyverns behind them with one or two riders each. One of those riders was Will and he seemed ready to go. Merlin looked over to where Gwaine and Leets were there to see them off.

“You sure you two don’t want to come along?” he asked his friends.

“No,” Gwaine said smiling up at him. “My feet prefer to stay on the ground.”

“Yeah,” Leets said. “I’ll stick to horses, thanks.”

“Your loss,” Merlin said before he put his hood up. He then bid Haeland to fly.

Will bid his own wyvern to fly as did the other five wyverns’ riders. The training they went through showed as they immediately took to the skies above the same way horses would take the ground ahead at their rider’s request.

“Amazing,” said Liana. “We should reach the area where the Questing Beast was within in a little over an hour.”

Just as Liana had said, they arrived in the area that Will and his father had located the creature within over an hour.

“How do we know that the beast hasn’t already moved on?” asked one of the Paladins.

“We don’t,” answered Merlin. “But there is a chance it is still close by. It has only been just over a day since it revealed itself here. Not too much time to have truly gone far.”

“Where do we start then?” asked another one of the Paladins.

“We might be wise to comb the area. We could use our new ability to run reconnaissance from the air,” Will suggested.

“Hmm, that’s not a bad idea,” said Merlin. “Four of you should ride out in two pairs and cover the area from the air while the rest of us will cover the ground.”

The riders took off leaving Merlin with Liana, Will and three other Paladins on the ground with Haeland and Will’s wyvern. They split up with Merlin taking one of the Paladins with him and Liana going off with Will.

“Stay close,” Will said as he moved a step ahead of Liana.

“Yeah, you should,” Liana teased.

That made Will adjust the visor over the top of his face as he tried not to laugh. He did wish to have some alone time with Liana but this wasn’t what he had had in mind. She was smiling under her hood as she lightly laughed and that made him smile too. Those smiles flattened when there was the sound of rustling leaves and bushes up ahead. Will brought out his sword and moved Liana to be right behind him.

“Call Merlin,” he whispered.

She did but then screamed when the beast jumped out and roared at them.

“Duck,” she cried out.

Will and Liana took cover as a fireball flew out from behind them and for the creature. The Questing Beast pounced up to dodge the fireball and it passed under it. Will and Liana looked off to see that Merlin was running for them with the soldier he went off with. The wyvern that Will rode on had come over as well and hissed at the Questing Beast. Haeland was coming in overhead.

“Haeland,” Merlin ordered. “Keep to the sky and send a call to the other wyverns. Stay above us so the riders know where to go!”

Haeland flew up higher to follow his master’s order.

Arthur and his men heard the distant scream of a girl and then rushed off to find the source. They drew their swords as they did.

“Someone must’ve come across the beast,” he shouted to his men.

“Arthur,” Lancelot said pointing to the sky.

He and the other looked up to see a wyvern in the sky. A blue one he remembered.

“Emrys,” he whispered to himself.

“Arthur?” said Lancelot.

“What should we do sire?” asked one of his knights.

They had come to hunt down a beast, not fight against a sorcerer like Emrys. Arthur was a little torn up about all of this himself. While he still had misgivings about the man, not to mention that he was still tasked in bringing him in, he couldn’t forget that Emrys had still somewhat helped him with the unicorn’s curse. So, what to do now?

“We move in, but carefully. We have to know what’s going on first.”

They carefully moved in to find quite the awe inspiring sight. The Questing Beast was before them and it was pouncing and running about as it tried to fight against the collection of people and beasts attacking it. There was one of those armored men with the Dragon King’s symbol on his armor as he charged at the beast with a spear. It batted at the spear with its paw before it pounced away to avoid a slam from a different wyvern that snapped at it with its tail. The Questing Beast then rammed against the wyvern and its tail accidently slammed against the man with the spear and made him fly a bit off. Emrys was there and he had a sword drawn but he let loose a string of lightning from his opposite hand and made the beast howl in pain. He then sent out what seemed to be a rush of fire at the Questing Beast which sent it flying back as it collided with its torso. Emrys' arm was coated with fire.

“Damn beast,” Emrys cried out.

“Amazing,” Lancelot muttered.

Arthur couldn’t help but silently agree. The great creature was being held off by three men and a wyvern that were holding their own and forcing the beast back. They were well organized and in sync with one another. The wyvern on the ground as well seemed to be working well alongside his master and his men. In their former confrontations, Arthur had always been too preoccupied with trying to bring them in to heel to really observe them at work. He just couldn’t help but wonder what they were doing here in the first place.

“Sire,” whispered one of the men. “Shouldn’t we be doing something?”

Arthur was considering moving in to try and slay the beast now that Emrys seemed to have weakened it but then he remembered Morgana’s words.

“No,” he muttered. “Let’s wait a moment and see where this is going first.” He then resumed watching the battle with his men.

Will charged with his sword at the beast to try and strike it down as it was dazed. He jumped on a log and then jumped for the beast, hoping to take its head. The Questing Beast hissed and jumped back before jutting forward and butting him with its head. Will was flung off to the ground nearby. He stood up and looked in time to see the Questing Beast charging for him.

“No!”

Will dimly heard that as the sight of the beast came closer at him. Then something rammed into him and knocked him to the side. He looked in time to see the beast bite right into Liana’s side.

“Get away from her!” Will shouted as he rushed to his feet.

Before he could help her, the beast jumped away as another sword, Excalibur missed beheading it. Merlin had rushed to save his sister and when the beast dodged, he then threw the sword at it. The beast dodged again but Merlin enchanted his sword to fly for the beast’s heart and jam itself right into it. The Questing Beast let out a howl that quieted as it succumbed to the sword.

Merlin saw that the beast was dead and he immediately turned to his sister, being cradled in Will’s arms. “Liana?” he whispered.

“She’s been bitten,” was all Will managed to say.

Liana was wincing as the pain was spreading through her body.

Merlin heart dropped and he felt his blood run cold before he felt something burn inside him. He sent out a bright pillar of light to signal all the others that were in the air with a shout.

“ _Everyone! Get your asses over here and help me! NOW_!” he called out telepathically.

Haeland let out a roar to assist in Merlin’s cry.

What Merlin didn’t know was that his telepathic command was heard and felt by the audience from Camelot. Arthur and the others held their heads from the slight migraine it gave them.

“What the hell was that?” Arthur said through clenched teeth.

Lancelot remembered in his encounter with the druid boy Mordred that he had said that he and his fellow druids were able to talk with each other without words. Emrys must have done something similar with his men.

“I think that was Emrys calling out for his men to help him,” he said softly.

“What?”

“I think it worked then, look,” a knight said as he looked to the sky.

Four more wyverns joined the one in the sky and they had men on them. They also saw more men in similar armor and visors join Emrys and the pair next to him. Also, the wyvern on the ground that had been attacked seemed to be stirring along with the other man that had been incapacitated.

“Yes,” said Arthur as he looked at Emrys kneel before the other cloaked figure that stepped to help that man in the armor who the beast charged for.

The hood was slipped off and he could make out a head of long black hair, a woman’s hair. He couldn’t make out her face as her head was being cradled by the man in the armor and later by Emrys as he helped carry her to the back of the blue wyvern that landed beside them.

“Let’s move out!” Emrys cried. “Back to Frith! Immediately!”

They then watched as they all got on those winged beasts as though they were steeds and then they all flew off. This left all of the men from Camelot on the ground to stare after them, astonished at what they had just witnessed.

“Now what sire?” asked one of the men.

Arthur stared off at the sky where the sight of all of them were now small dots in the sky. Emrys’ tone seemed…pained. That girl must’ve been dear to Emrys. Perhaps…that might’ve been his sister that had been bitten by the beast. He actually found himself feeling sorry for the man despite the spectacle he had witnessed and felt from him only a moment ago.

He was interrupted by his thoughts by Lancelot who nudged him. “Sire?” he asked. “What are your orders?”

Arthur snapped out of it and he led his men to investigate the beast’s body. When it was confirmed that it was indeed dead, he ordered that they return to Camelot.

* * *

Nimueh and Morgause saw the events from the battle’s start to finish and Nimueh dispelled the images from the scrying bowl.

“Emrys’ sister has been struck by the fangs of the Questing Beast,” Nimueh announced.

“Then, she will die, correct?” Morgause asked.

“Yes, she will. It will be slow and painful but she will die and soon.” Nimueh started to smile. “This could be just what we need.”

Morgause was confused. “How do you mean? How does that girl’s death benefit us at all?”

“Her death doesn’t. It’s her salvation that will benefit us.”

“What salvation? The Questing Beast’s bite is fatally lethal and without antidote.”

“Wrong Morgause.” Nimueh then went to fetch her cloak. “There is an antidote but it will come with a price and it will include having Emrys allegiance to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just leave this to me. When all of this is done then I am sure to have Emrys with us once and for all.”

* * *

Arthur found himself in the throne room to report the destruction of the Questing Beast. Only his father, Gaius, and Morgana were in the throne room with him. Lancelot was there as well but stood silently behind him. Morgana was relieved to see that they looked unharmed. Gaius was as well though he wondered what could’ve happened as the two young men seemed to be slightly haunted.

“The beast is slain?” Uther asked them.

Arthur nodded. “It’s gone father.”

Uther allowed himself a moment to smile slightly at the concept of victory. “Good work Arthur. You have secured a victory for Camelot.”

“That’s not entirely true,” he said hesitantly.

Uther’s face fell slightly. “What do you mean? You just said that the creature is dead.”

“Yes…but we didn’t slay it. The men and I didn’t even confront it. Someone else did.”

“Who was it?”

“It was Emrys and his men.”

Uther’s eyes sharpened at the mention of the name he so despised next to Balinor’s. “What does that sorcerer have to do with this?”

“He was there father. We saw as he and his men faced the Questing Beast and then destroyed it.”

Arthur then started to give them the details of the assault that he had witnessed from Emrys and his followers battle against the Questing Beast. As he described it, Morgana stiffened in her chair. Everything that Arthur was describing about Emrys levitating the sword and unleashing that light from his body, as well as the wyverns flying overhead seemed to be exactly what she saw. She couldn’t believe that what she dreamt seemed to actually have happened after all down to the smallest detail.

She spoke when Arthur was finished. “Who was the one that he was standing over?” she asked him.

The prince thought back to that armored man he saw cradling that girl. His hand running on her slender and long black hair. Arthur shook his head. “I’m not sure,” he answered. “They all left almost as soon as it was over. Rode off on the wyverns that they had with them.”

“Why would Balinor and his son want to slay the creature?” asked Uther. “That makes no sense.”

“Perhaps they felt as threatened by the creature’s appearance that we did sire. The Questing Beast is considered a bad omen by all.” Though Gaius couldn’t say what the omen meant for Balinor and his family.

“Well, it seems that, for once, the grievance is with them and not with us,” Uther muttered. “It’s a shame that the beast couldn’t have eliminated more than one of their band. Still, the important thing is that the beast will not plague Camelot any more than it could have.”

The others had flinched at Uther’s selfish comment.

“Quite,” Arthur said dispelling a bit of the discomfort to follow his father’s insensitive statement. “I’m afraid that I’m a bit tired. I should get some rest.”

“Very well. Go and get some rest Arthur. We’ll have a small banquet to celebrate later.”

Arthur bowed and he and Lancelot left the throne room. Morgana decided to leave the room too leaving the two elder men behind.

“It seems that the Questing Beast has worried Balinor and much as it has us sire,” said Gaius. “They seemed to have felt threatened by it just as much as we did.”

Uther nearly snorted. “Why would a magical creature worry sorcerers like Balinor?”

“Well, as we had discussed before about the last time that the creature appeared,” Gaius didn’t need to mention Uther’s wife again. “The Questing Beast presents an omen of great calamity to follow it. It might have been taken by Camelot in one way, but to them, it meant a circumstance of a different sort that was also grim for them.”

“What grim circumstance could Balinor’s people possibly suffered?” Uther asked skeptically. He lost his wife, what could they have suffered or lost?

Gaius straightened himself up. “The Purge sire.”

Gaius then bowed and left the throne room while Uther went to glare off in the distance and he poured himself some wine.

* * *

“No, no!” Hunith screamed as she went over to cradle her daughter’s head in her arms as they brought her before them in the castle courtyard.

The courtyard was filled with over a dozen Paladins along with a good part of the court as they sadly observed everyone’s return. Nowe was frozen in place as he stared at his sister’s still body.

Balinor was right next to his wife with his face hard and his eyes looking unflinchingly at his daughter. “What happened?!” he demanded.

“She…was bitten by the Questing Beast. Now she won’t wake up,” Merlin dreadfully explained.

“Sire,” Alice said moving up to them. “We must take Liana to her room. I’ll see what I can do for her.”

“Of course.”

Without even having to utter a word, half a dozen men came running to volunteer to carry the princess into the castle, including Gwaine and Leets. She was gently carried in while the people started to cry and weep for princess’ fate.

Will was still outside in the courtyard staring out at the spot where Liana’s body had lain. As he stood there, he couldn’t help but repeat the same truth in his head: It’s all my fault. If he hadn’t been so weak before the Questing Beast then Liana wouldn’t have jumped in to try and save him and been in the beast’s path. It should be him, not Liana whose life was now in peril.

* * *

Liana was lying in her bed, so still and so pale. Alice was over her, running some healing totems over the bed to rain their healing energy over her. Balinor was keeping a firm hold of Hunith as they stared sobbingly at their only daughter. Nowe was sitting in a chair nearby and was lightly biting his nails as he stared at his sister’s weak form. Merlin was off to the side, staring out the window. His face was blank as his eyes stared straight ahead not taking anything in at all.

Alice pulled away from Liana. “I’ve done all I can now,” she muttered to them.

“Alice?” Hunith asked trying to keep the terror out of her voice.

“I’m sorry my lady. The bite from the Questing Beast means certain death. All I can do is make the princess as comfortable as possible.”

“But…there has to be something,” Nowe cried out. “Something that can save her.”

Alice shook her head as her eyes seemed to shine from unshed tears. “I’m sorry.”

“How much time does she have?” asked Merlin.

Alice breathed out as she looked at Liana in the bed. “I would say perhaps three or four days at the most.”

“Then there is still time,” he muttered before he stomped out for the door. “I’m not ready to resign Liana off just yet!”

“Merlin!” Balinor cried out.

Merlin didn’t acknowledge his father. He just kept going until he left and slammed the door behind him.

Alice looked off at the door with a small puff of air. “He’s hurting greatly sire. I’m sure that Merlin is blaming himself for what happened and is taking it upon himself to try and save his sister.”

That only further broke Balinor’s heart. He knew that his son was hurting but he was hoping that Merlin didn’t do something that he would regret or destroy himself during this time.

* * *

Merlin poured book after book in the castle’s library for the next two days straight. His eyes were growing tired and figure growing thinner and paler from not taking a moment to eat or drink anything. Merlin wouldn’t let any of those necessities tear him away from his new mission: to save Liana. It was all his fault. He was supposed to protect her. He was too late to save her. It was up to him to help her and he wouldn’t accept anyone saying different. He would not be too late now.

Yet, he feared that he might not have a choice. It was already two days and there was nothing. He looked at the collection of books before him. Getting agitated with the lack of help he had been receiving on finding something to help.

“There must be something. Give me something to use,” he called out at the books like they had offended him.

His magic reacted instinctively to his plea and one of the books opened and its pages flipped through until they stopped at a passage. A passage that Merlin saw was about the Isle of the Blessed, where life and death could be best handled.

“Life and death,” he muttered.

He began to ready himself for his journey but took care to make sure that no one knew he was going especially his family. The only one he saw was his sister. Liana was getting paler and her breathing more shallow. Her time was running out. Merlin went over and moved the stray hairs out from in front of her eyes before he kissed her on the forehead.

“I will save you Liana,” he whispered.

Merlin put on his cloak and whisked off to Haeland who lightly purred out at him. “Hey boy…we need to take a little trip.”

* * *

At the Isle of the Blessed, Nimueh dug through the secret caverns known only to the High Priestesses, searching until she found what she was looking for. Hidden and safely tucked away she pulled out a grand golden cup and held it up to the dim light illuminating the cavern.

“The Cup of Life,” she whispered. “and the key to finally having my revenge.” Her eyes widened as she felt his presence growing near. “And it’s at hand.”

Haeland dropped to the ground and Merlin dismounted from him to look at the sight before him. He had read and heard many things about the Isle of the Blessed but this was the first time he had seen the place with his own two eyes. The small island was surrounded by a dense fog that dimmed the bright sunlight overhead. There was a great ruin of a small castle that was covered with holes, a part of one of its walls was missing. Uther had destroyed this magical place years ago but he didn’t seem to get rid of everything. Just being here, Merlin could feel the traces of magic that used to be bathed here in times past. Now that Merlin was here, he realized that he had no idea what to look for.

“Looking for me,” called out someone right after he realized that.

Merlin looked about until he saw the figure of someone coming up from the ruin. He saw that it was a pretty dark haired woman in a red dress.

“Who are you?” Merlin asked.

“I am the High Priestess Nimueh. It is a pleasure to meet you Emrys,” she said with a small bow. “I’ve wanted to meet you for the longest time.”

Merlin was surprised. “I thought that there weren’t any priests or priestesses left. I had heard that Uther hunted you all.”

“Uther wasn’t as efficient as he liked to believe. I’m sure that you and your family could attest to that yourselves. Your father has gone out of his way to point that out to him, hasn’t he?”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed slightly under his hood at how much amusement Nimueh seemed to take in that. It seemed to be a maliciousness to it then simple amusement. “Well then Nimueh, it is nice to meet a priestess but I must ask, why are you here?”

“I still venture here from time to time in my studies. Why have you come Emrys? To this holy isle?”

“I heard that here lay answers to channeling life and death.”

Nimueh nodded. “There is. And I happen to possess it.”

“You do?”

“Why do you seek that power?” she asked as she made herself seem confused as if she didn’t already know.

“Someone close to me was bitten by the Questing Beast. It’s bite will fully take hold and claim her within one or two days from now. I want to know if this power can be used to save her life.”

She nodded. “It can.”

“Truly?” he said leaking out some excitement.

“But,” Nimueh said deflating some of it. “It will come at a price.”

“Price? What sort of price?”

“Emrys, to save a life from certain death such as this will create a void. To save this life, another must be given in exchange.”

“To fill that void,” Merlin said realizing the impact of the situation.

Nimueh nodded. “Correct.”

“I understand,” he said nodding. “I wish to offer my life then in exchange for this one.”

“Emrys, that is the price for the magic itself but I can not just use it on a whim, not even for the Dragon Prince. If I do this for you, it will cost you separately.”

“What? What do you want? Gold? Sanctuary? My family and I can provide you with that provided that you assist us.”

“No…what I desire is something else entirely.”

“What is it?”

“Simply your word that I will have your services in assisting me with a problem that ails me.”

“What is this problem exactly?”

She shook her head. “There is no need to get into that now. I’m sure that you wish to not waste time in saving your loved one.”

Nimueh was right. “You’re right. If your magic works then I will ensure that my family repays your wish accordingly when I am gone. Now please,” he pleaded.

“Very well.” Nimueh reached out her hand and called forth a small bit of rain to pour down on the isle. Her other hand produced a great cup that began to be filled with its rainwater.

Nimueh then poured the water into a small glass vial and handed it to him. “Make sure that the one who is to be saved drinks this sacred water. The magic will begin as soon as it is drunk.”

He took the vial and nodded. “Of course. Thank you Nimueh.”

“Emrys,” she said before he could leave. “Do I have your word?”

“You have my word Nimueh if this water will do as you say. As soon as this is done, I will make arrangements to see to your needs.”

Emrys then bowed and took to the skies on his wyvern. Nimueh watched him disappear with a smile on her face.

“That loving fool. He didn’t understand the true implications of the words both of them had spoken here. It’s his service I want, not his meager father’s. And, I never said that it would be his life taken in place of his sister. No matter, despite whatever happens after that, he is mine.”

* * *

Merlin rode Haeland straight to the castle where he saw that Kilgharrah wasn’t anywhere around the tower. He landed on the top and quickly climbed down its steps and bolted to his sister’s room. He saw that his mother was in the room with a chair right at Liana’s bedside. She was fast asleep but she had a hand over Liana’s. Merlin took a moment to smile sadly at the sight before he went over to his sister and pulled out the vial. He raised her head and softly poured the water for her to drink.

“I hope this works,” he mumbled as he tiptoed out of the room.

* * *

The following morning was met with happiness but it was quelled with sorrow. Liana had awakened to find herself feeling better. She sat up to find herself in her bed with her mother beside her, head on the side of her bed with her asleep. She looked at her bandaged arm and removed the gauze to find that the bite from the Questing Beast was completely gone. She might have been in critical condition but she still was aware of what was happening around her and she heard what was said around her. She was sure to die and had been silently trying to accept it. Now, she was up and about by some miracle.

She laughed to herself and then went to shake her mother awake. “Mother,” she said excitedly. “Mother, wake up. I’m fine! You won’t believe it!” Liana smile fell a bit when she saw that her mother wasn’t moving despite the loud shouts she was letting out and the shaking she was giving her. “Mother?” she said again more softly as she gave her another small shake.

Hunith’s head moved off as she weakly turned to her daughter. Liana gasped as she stepped back when she saw her mother’s face. She was pale and had the signs of looking gravely ill.

* * *

A/N: Wow, isn’t that all that could be said?  Liana has been bitten but saved but now Hunith is in danger. It seems that Nimueh has a symmetry for making this arrangements to men that don’t fully understand the true mechanics behind it.

The next chapter will have the fallout from Merlin’s decision as well as the conclusion of Nimueh’s scheme. Merlin, along with someone else, tries to make all of this right.


	24. Controlling Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will makes a plea to Nimueh on behalf of the Ambrosius Family. Merlin goes to the Isle and confronts Nimueh.

_It’s one of life’s bitter ironies. The men who crave power are the best-fitted to acquire it and least-fitted to exercise it._

~ Pharaoh, Exodus: Gods and Kings

* * *

Balinor, Merlin, Nowe, Alice, Richard, Abel, Will, Gwaine, Leets and two other Paladins were in Liana’s room as she was cradling Hunith, who was pale and sickly while she was bright and healthy.

“What the hell is happening?” Nowe shrieked. “First Liana’s sick and dying and now Mother is. It doesn’t make any sense!”

“Oh,” Balinor growled. “It makes sense alright.”

“It does?” Nowe asked bemused.

Balinor nodded and then glared at Merlin. “Merlin? Do you have something to say?”

Merlin’s heart sank. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you were locked in the castle library’s magical tome collection for the last two days and then, yesterday, when I ran into its caretaker he told me you were finally out of the library but nowhere to be seen. I looked for you so I could try and speak to you about all of this but you went missing.”

“I went out flying with Haeland,” he tried to explain.

“Where Merlin? You disappear and then, you come back and then this happens. Merlin, what have you done?”

Everyone in the room was looking hard at him. Many of them were confused but his father, sister, brother and his two uncles were looking at him with a scolding or mildly angry look to their eyes.

Merlin found himself breaking under their stares and he slowly began explaining about his discovery in the library, to his trip to the Isle of the Blessed and finally his pact with Nimueh and what was supposed to happen.

“Nimueh?” Balinor gasped out. “That was her name?”

Merlin nodded. “She said that she was the High Priestess.”

“She’s a priestess alright but only high in her own mind,” he growled. “Merlin, you should’ve told me and I would’ve told you that woman is not to be trusted. She never does anything for anyone unless she could use it for her own gain. Making an arrangement with you, she wouldn’t let you be dead so you wouldn’t be able to repay her. What was your end of the pact?”

“She…wanted my services for something. She didn’t say though but I promised her that…you would help her with what she needed.”

Liana was livid. “Merlin, you are a fool,” she growled.

“I swear, I didn’t want this!” he defended.

“No, instead, you wanted to put yourself on the chopping block!” Liana shrieked at him. She was shaking and her hand was clenched into a tight fist.

“I just wanted to save you.”

“By killing yourself? Or rather killing our mother? Did you think I wanted to be saved like that?”

“Liana-“

Her name was followed by a loud echoing smack. Liana took her shaking fist and had slapped Merlin at his cheek as hard as she could. Merlin held his cheek in shock but didn’t glare or was angry with his sister especially with that broken and hurt look on her face.

She started whispering but her words could’ve been shouted by how quiet it had gotten. “You were going to have your life on my hands. Now, our mother is going to be dying in my place. How am I supposed to live with that? Tell me Merlin.”

Merlin couldn’t say anything about that. She just pushed passed him and ran off. Merlin stared after her and turned back to look into the face of his father who looked both hurt and disappointed at him. Merlin found that he wished that he would be angry instead.

“Father, I’m-

Balinor cut him off. “Merlin, just…go to your room. I’ve think you’ve done and said more than enough.”

Merlin face fell at how his father just dismissed him like that. He looked over to his brother but found Nowe look away when he tried to catch his gaze. Merlin decided to just go without another word.

* * *

Will watched Liana as she silently cried from the doorway leading into her parent’s bedchamber. Balinor was already in there with his wife, holding her hand, being there for her in her final moments. Nowe, he knew was in the room as well. Alice said that it looked like she would only last for one more day and the whole was watching her with bated breath. Well, everyone except Merlin who had locked himself in his room since Will’s heart broke seeing Liana look so…broken. He just knew that she was going to keep thinking that ‘it should have been her’. He knew that for a fact because he had been thinking ‘it should’ve been him instead’ when she was the one about to die. He remembered how painful it was feeling that and he didn’t want Liana to feel that way about her mother for the rest of her life. Then there was Merlin. He was no doubt blaming himself for everything that happened and he and his father were now at greater odds than he ever remember seeing them. Who knew how he would be with Liana and even Nowe in the future over this?

He just couldn’t just stand back and do nothing. He had to make their family whole again. For Merlin, for Liana, for everyone in the kingdom. He had a duty to them, as both a Paladin and as their friend. And, he knew just how to do it. He went off and put on his armor and made his way to the area where the trained wyvern for the Dragon Brigade were nestled.

The wranglers bowed when they saw it was him. “Sir Will,” said the head wrangler straightening himself. “What can I do for you?”

“Saddle a wyvern,” he said sternly. “I have some business to see to.”

Will flew off for the Isle of the Blessed with not a word to anyone. He knew that they would try to stop him. However, his departure was noted by a certain wyvern that recognized the direction he was flying to.

* * *

Merlin couldn’t remember feeling so alone. As he was traveling to the Isle to try and save his sister, he was so sure that everything would be okay. Now, sitting silently in his room as he stared off into the distance, he was now sure that nothing would ever be okay again. He didn’t even find it in himself to even be with the rest of his family right now as they looked over his mother. It was his fault that they were even going through this in the first place.

He was so detached from anything he didn’t see Haeland fly up to his window until he practically growled at his face. “Wah,” he cried out as he fell back in surprise. He picked himself up and brushed himself off. “Haeland? What’s wrong?”

Haeland lightly growled and headed on up, most likely to the top of the castle tower. Merlin left his room and climbed the tower to meet his winged friend. Haeland seemed to be quite excitable for some reason. Merlin looked right into Haeland’s slitted eyes and then Merlin suddenly saw Will on a wyvern flying off. Flying off in a direction that he knew too well.

“Oh no,” he whispered. “Will, what are you going to do?”

Haeland roared softly before he brought his wings out.

“We have to go!” Merlin said as he went to mount him without another moment.

Haeland took off the tower and flew off for the Isle of the Blessed with Merlin urging him to go as fast as he could go.

What they didn’t know was, like with Will, there was someone who saw them flying off and knew of the direction in which they were heading and he flew for the castle to inform Balinor of their actions.

* * *

Will arrived at the Isle of the Blessed and set his wyvern down and then dismounted.

“Hello!” he cried out. “Is anyone here?!”

He hoped that this High Priestess Nimueh was still here and hadn’t left and gone who knows where.

“There is.”

Will saw the woman walk out of the dark corner of this courtyard and slowly make her way to him. “The priestess Nimueh I presume.”

“I am. And who would you be?”

Will lifted the visor from his eyes and removed the helmet fully from his head to expose his face. “I’m William of Frith.”

Nimueh’s eyes narrowed as she took in his appearance. “That mark,” she said pointing to the dragon symbol of Frith. “That is the sign of the Dragon King. You are one of Balinor’s followers.”

Will nodded. “You could say that. If I’m not mistaken, our prince Emrys came to you to try and save his sister.”

“His sister? He did come here to have someone’s life saved but he didn’t say that it was his sister.”

“Yes, well, his sister was saved, yes, but now it is his mother, our Queen, who is now dying.”

“I see…and why have you come to me?”

“I’ve come to ask for Queen Hunith’s life to be saved in exchange for mine.”

“You do?”

“Yes, and I want it to be mine.”

Nimueh was silent for a moment before she nodded. “Very well.”

She then brought out the Cup of Life to begin the ritual.

As soon as the water touched Will’s lips on the isle, Hunith sat up in her bed at Frith. She was healthy and well again to the astonishment of her waiting family.

* * *

Merlin caught sight of the isle’s ruined castle up ahead.

“Set us down Haeland,” he cried out. Haeland landed outside the ruin close to other wyvern. Merlin dismounted as saw that the other one was definitely one of theirs. Will had not only come here but was still here. “Stay here,” he commanded as he made his way inside. The grounds looked exactly the same as before and didn’t seem too different save for one thing: the person lying at the altar in the center. “Will!” he said as he ran and kneeled at his side.

Will was pale and his skin was cold. He also didn’t seem to be breathing. He was dead. Merlin heart broke. He couldn’t take this anymore. First it was his sister, then his mother and now his best friend.

“Who are you?”

Merlin looked up to see Nimueh approaching. “You’re still here,” he growled. “Still fooling around with our lives,” he growled.

“You would be wise not to speak to me that way boy,” she screeched. “You have no idea who I am and what I am capable of.”

“No, you have no idea who I am and what I’m capable of Nimueh!” he shot back.

The air around Merlin seemed to pulse and Merlin’s eyes flashed with a shade of gold as some small pebbles nearby flew off as if something crashed on the spot where he was standing.

Nimueh’s eyes narrowed but then widened when she recognized the tone and the way that this young man was standing. “Emrys…” she whispered.

“That is what the Druids call me and what most of the Five other Kingdoms know me as but my name is Merlin.”

Nimueh had the look of shock on her features for a few more moments before she broke into a smile and then went into a small fit of laughter. “Ha, I don’t believe this. Emrys, the Dragon Prince, all this time has been a pale and scrawny boy. Your cloak left your image open to imagination but I must say, your conception is more powerful and mystifying then the truth.”

Merlin just glared at the priestess who stood there and boldly mocked him. “Yes, I am the Dragon Prince and despite what you think of my appearance I am and have always been Emrys.”

“Yes…you are, aren’t you?” Her face transformed from amused to hungry. “Despite your appearance, you are still every bit as strong and commanding as you would be if you were wearing your patented hood and cloak. And you have a debt to me as well.”

“I hold no debt to you,” he spat at her. “My debt to you became void when you took another life except my own as I had requested. It was to be me, not my mother and not Will.”

“I saved the one you wished for me to save. One would believe that you would be a little bit grateful.”

“Grateful? After what you did to me and my family? I was to be the life traded. Instead, it was my mother who was stricken down.”

“The Old Religion doesn’t differentiate,” she tried to explain.

“Really? Then what has happened to Will?” he pointed to the body of his fallen friend.

“He came here to save the life of your mother. I was saddened to hear that she was the one who had been taken…and for the life of your sister. The newly discovered Dragon Princess. He traded his life to save hers to spare the princess the pain of guilt and loss.”

“And, isn’t it funny how it is Will who was taken when he asked and not me. Are you still going to defend yourself by saying that the Old Religion doesn’t differentiate? It seemed that it wasn’t differentiating as long as the ones taken don’t have magic? It’s not the Old Religion that did any of this, it was you!”

“Come now Emrys, we are too valuable to each other to be enemies.” Nimueh’s face then went from hungry to downright savage. “What is _his_ life anyway? What is it to your mother’s? A young man born to two village peasants compared to a Queen’s?”

Merlin’s temper rose as he began to see red beyond Nimueh’s dress. How dare she disrespect his best friend in front of both him and his corpse so callously.

She continued oblivious or uncaring to his growing rage. “What is your mother’s life compared to your sister or even yours Emrys? She is just a lowly woman that managed to catch your father’s eye. No talent or power beyond being the wife of Balinor and the mother of Emrys. With your power aligned with mine, the Five Kingdoms would be ours to make as ever we want. Join with me and we can finally destroy Uther Pendragon and end his Purge once and for all. Isn’t that what all of our people want most of all?”

Merlin spared a moment to wonder how he was stupid enough to put any trust in this woman. His sister was right, he was a fool. But he would not be one now.

“You have some real nerve! My mother’s life is worth ten times more than yours will ever be Nimueh! As is Will’s. My mother may have not the most extravagant roots or any magical talent but she is more noble, wise and strong than most others that are in her station. As for Will, he is more a part of the people of magic then you will ever be. For all the power and status that you seem to think you have, you are nothing to either of them.”

“Is that so?” she barked. “You are not worthy to be so high among our people.”

“No Nimueh, it is you who is not worthy to even _be_ one of our people. And for your treachery against them and the Old Religion, you shall pay the ultimate price. _Astrice_!”

Merlin unleashed a flash of power for Nimueh but she quickly held up her own hand to shield herself.

She smirked at him. “You have great power Emrys and may fell an average opponent easily, but you are now facing a priestess of the Old Religion. I will not be felled so easily by simple tricks.” Her hand then waved and produced a fireball that she launched for Merlin.

He jumped out of the way and dodged the fireball that blasted through a nearby wall as it missed its mark. He quickly got back up without losing a step.

“Believe me, I have much more than that on hand.”

“I don’t doubt that. You really should join with me. With your father’s dragon and followers and my own acolytes all together, we could end these dark times.” She then conjured another fireball. “We can shine our light and push back the darkness the Purge has wrought.”

“If you believe that I or my father or any member of my family and kingdom would join with the likes of you then you are more foolish than I thought. You are nothing but a cruel, greedy and manipulative abuser of magic. The very embodiment of everything we have been set against.”

“So be it,” she smirked before she quickly through the fireball.

Merlin threw his hands in front of his face, to catch the fireball and he did. As soon as it hit there was an explosion and then a big puff of black smoke where he had been standing.

Nimueh shook her head. “What a waste. Truly, all his power and potential slaved to the frail misgivings of a misguided boy. Perhaps it was the power and status that was imagined was yours. You were no Emrys were you, Merlin,” she finished by saying his name as if it were nonsense before turning away.

She only walked three steps before she felt a force of wind hit her back. She turned to see that the smoke clear itself and Merlin was standing there with no mark on him whatsoever.

“You shouldn’t have killed my friend or toyed with the Ambrosius family,” he growled. “You will repent…with your life,” he said before holding his hand to the sky.

Instantly, dark clouds gathered overhead and a storm suddenly raged on the Isle in a blink of an eye. The world seemed to bend to Merlin’s will and his subconscious command was clear. Before Nimueh was struck by lightning she couldn’t help but think: ‘ _He is Emrys after all’_. When the lightning hit her, her howl shook the air before she was reduced to nothing but a burnt mark on the grass.

Will suddenly gasped out and coughed as if he had been underwater and only now had come up for air. Merlin ran over to him with some tears spilling free as the relief washed over him. “Will? You’re okay.”

“Merlin? What? What happened? Is your mother okay?”

Merlin nodded. “She is, I’m sure of it.”

“But…then how am I still here?” He then looked up scared and worried at his friend. “Tell me that you didn’t-“

He shook his head. “No Will, you don’t have to worry. I did a little life exchanging of my own. Your life for Nimueh’s.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Merlin assured him. “It’s finally over.”

Will let the relief fill him. The two of them embraced in a deep hug as they laughed out all of their despair and let it be replaced with relief.

“That’s good. What do you say that we get the hell out of here and go home?”

Merlin laughed as he wiped the last of his tears away. “That is the best offer I’ve been given all day.”

Merlin looked up at the altar and noticed the golden cup that Nimueh had used to do the exchanging and thought it best to bring it back with them.

* * *

Morgause felt a sharp pain hit her from her heart all the way to her head.

“Mistress,” she whispered out. “Something has happened. Something has happened to you, hasn’t it?”

* * *

Merlin and Will flew back to Frith, both feeling much better than they were when they had left. A feeling that vanished when Kilgharrah flew off to greet them in the air.

“Merlin! Will!” he cried as he came to them.

Merlin didn’t like his tone. “Kilgharrah?”

“Your father has asked me to find you and your friend to tell you both to head immediately to the castle’s tower, and he said that it wasn’t a request.”

Merlin looked to Will with the same horrified and scared look in their faces. This wasn’t going to be pleasant.

The two of them touched down to some stern people waiting for them at the castle’s main tower. Balinor was standing there with his arms folded and eyes glaring. Hunith, fully healed and looking well, didn’t seem to be much happier. Liana and Nowe were off to the side looking nervous and uncomfortable, also a little annoyed in Liana’s case. Will’s parents were also standing there and they looked like they didn’t know whether to be relieved or furious.

Balinor stepped forward and leered down at the two of them as soon as they dismounted from their wyverns. “So…” he said sternly.

“So,” Merlin repeated softly. “Mother, you’re okay now.”

Hunith crossed her arms. “I am. What do you have to say about that?”

“That I’m happy,” he said with a small smile.

“We all are,” Balinor nodded. “Yet, we’re holding out on the celebrations until we know what has been suffered this time around. So, do you two want to explain what happened this time?”

“You shouldn’t be angry with Merlin sire,” Will said coming to Merlin’s defense. “On the contrary, you should be thanking him. This one is all on me.”

“What do you mean?” asked the Dragon King.

Will and then Merlin went on to explain what happened on the Isle of the Blessed from Will’s arrival to their departure. Strangely, none of them were happy at all. As soon as they were done Liana walked up to Will and then gave him a hard slap across the face. She then left the tower and headed back into the castle below.

Will rubbed his cheek as he stared at the doorway she disappeared in. “What was that for?”

“I don’t know why you’re complaining Will,” Gina shrieked. “She let you off easy. Had it been me, I would have not stopped with one simple slap.”

“What?”

Richard held up his hand. “Son, let’s take this in private. I’m sure that Merlin needs his own time with his family on what’s happened.”

Will and his parents went down into the castle leaving Merlin with his family and Kilgharrah.

“What’s wrong?” he asked them as he saw his parents’ stern looks as well as Kilgharrah leering down on him. “Everything turned out fine.”

“Yes,” Balinor thundered. “and we’re thankful that it had but do you have any idea how it could’ve turned out otherwise.”

“What do you mean?’

“Merlin,” said Kilgharrah. “You tapped and delved into the power of controlling life and death. It’s a power that is dangerous to tamper with and there has been a history of misfortune falling onto those who have decided to disregard and disrespect the boundaries surrounding such power. Do you have any idea how disastrous things could’ve been made?”

Merlin was silent for a moment before he shook his head. “No,” he muttered.

“Of course you didn’t,” Balinor scolded. “What happened to your mother should tell you that those powers are nothing to toy around with. Either of you,” he said looking over at Nowe.

“I didn’t do anything,” he defended.

“Yes and you won’t be doing something like this, ever. Do both of you understand?”

“Yes Father,” both Merlin and Nowe nodded.

“Good. Merlin, I do commend you on stopping Nimueh. It was time that her misgivings were put to an end.”

“So, you knew her well?”

“I knew of her. We never met face to face but I’ve seen that she had a history of bringing hardship and pain to those around her. She’s a perfect example of what could happen if you don’t possess the proper respect for the boundaries of life and death.”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed a bit. “What do you mean?”

“That’s…a story for another time. Why don’t you all head back inside? Now that the yelling is all done, we can focus some attention on celebrating…and then later, punishing.”

Merlin’s face lit up and then fell at the appropriate intervals. Nowe was snickering but quickly ducked inside the castle when Merlin started to bare down on him. Before Merlin went to try and go after him, he stopped to give his mother a hug.

“I’m happy you’re alright,” he mumbled to her.

Hunith squeezed Merlin as tightly as she could before she smiled sadly at him when they pulled away. “Your heart was in the right place Merlin, but promise me that you won’t play with people’s lives or deaths like that again.”

He nodded. “I promise.”

“Alright then,” she said letting him go off.

Now, Balinor, Hunith and Kilgharrah were left alone on the top of the tower.

“It’s amazing how Merlin was able to manipulate the power of life and death without any previous training,” the dragon mused.

“I know,” Balinor nearly whispered.

“Is it really that bad?” Hunith gasped out as she looked back to the door Merlin vanished through looking worried.

Kilgharrah eyes narrowed a bit. “To be honest my lady, it is too early to tell. It takes others with that type of potential years of training and study to be able to attempt something like that. He was able to command it through sheer force of will.”

Hunith folded her arms in thought. “I’m still lost on the problem.”

“The problem is that Merlin tapped into the power and it worked just fine for him. Now, there is a chance that he might be under the delusion that it will keep working for him every time he employs that power. Liana and Nowe might come to think the same as well.”

“No,” she said shaking his head. “Merlin is more smarter and mature than that. Liana and Nowe as well. I don’t think they would be that arrogant and foolish especially with what our family has gone through these past few days.”

“It’s hard to say Hunith,” Balinor breathed. “Controlling life and death can be quite intoxicating. History has never been good where those that foolishly meddle in that are concerned.”

“You mean…like Uther Pendragon?” she said uncomfortably.

Balinor swallowed and nodded. “He thought everything would work because his quest to become king had made him arrogant in thinking that it would bow to his will like it was another subject to command. When it didn’t…well, we’ve seen the result of that.”

“Then, why not tell Merlin about that? Help him see that those powers and their consequences are nothing to meddle and play around with.”

Balinor and Kilgharrah looked to each other.

“That is actually a pretty sound idea,” Kilgharrah mused. “The Great Purge is a consequence that would helped teach them what we want them to see on the matter.”

Balinor nodded. “Yes, maybe it is time to educate Merlin, Liana and Nowe as well, on the seriousness of that power and what they can do with something they know and understand all too well.”

* * *

A/N: Well, that’s it for Nimueh. The battle between Merlin and Nimueh was the way to end the first season and I had to have a battle between them here.

The next chapter will focus on both the true start of the Purge being taught to the Dragon Children as well as the new priority brought on by the presence of the Cup of Life taken with Frith’s royal council. Morgause also begins to form her own plans in regards to both Camelot and Frith for their roles in the persecution of her people and the destruction of her mistress.


	25. Consequence of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balinor and Kilgharrah give the Dragon Children a lesson in ethics and history.

_Security is not a license for people in authority to hide tactics they would never openly admit to using._

~ John G. Hemry

* * *

Will was really given an earful by his parents when they pulled him away from the tower. They scolded him for his brashness but they did say that they were somewhat proud that he would do something so selfless for their friends. Will made it to his room and collapse onto his bed, still not believing that he was still alive to do so. He had been prepared never to see any of this or his family and friends again and here he was.

There was a knock on his door.

“Come in!” he called out as he straightened himself.

It was Liana who came in. “Hey Will.”

Will backed away slightly. “You’re not here to slap me again, I hope.”

She laughed a bit. “No, but you did deserve it.”

“I did?”

Now Liana put her hands to her hips. “Of course. Will, why did you do that?”

Will was silent under her stare for a good moment and barely was able to say the next two words. “For you.”

Liana narrowed her eyes. “For me? You think that I wanted to lose you to get back my mother?”

“You were hurting Liana. When your mother’s life was being traded for yours, I knew that you were going to live the rest of your life thinking that ‘It should’ve been me’ and I didn’t want that for you. It would’ve torn you apart. I know because…it tore me apart.”

“You? Will, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about how it was supposed to be me,” he cried out. “I was the one that the Questing Beast should’ve bitten, not you. I was the one who was down and in its path but you jumped in front of it and were bitten instead. You were dying and I knew that it wasn’t right. I should’ve been the one to die in the first place. Your family shouldn’t have been suffering at all. I only wanted to make everything right again.”

Liana looked close to tears by the time Will finished his rant. Liana walked up to Will and then slapped him again. However, as soon as she did she then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug which he returned. Tears fell freely from both of their eyes as they held their embrace for who knows how long. They managed to find the will to break apart and Liana started to wipe her cheeks.

“Will, you’re an idiot.”

He hadn’t expected that to come out of her mouth. Come to think of it he hadn’t expected another slap so suddenly followed by that hug though he wasn’t complaining about the latter.

“What do you mean Liana?”

“Do you really think that my family would’ve been spared pain? That your life was so meaningless that you could just throw it away like it meant nothing? That’s why I slapped you. Why I slapped Merlin as well.” Tears started to fall from her eyes again. “You tried to throw your lives away for me like they were meaningless things that you could just toss into a deep pool. You think I wanted that? For either of you. I love you both and would never want either of you to do that. And…you say that it should’ve been you. No, it shouldn’t have been you. I saved you because I felt your life was worth risking mine to save. If you just threw it away then that means that what I went through was for nothing. You’re more important and precious than that Will.”

Will felt like he was rooted to the floor. “I’m…so stupid. I’m sorry Liana. I never wanted to hurt you at all. I wanted only to try and make you not feel sad anymore.”

She nodded. “I know you did Will. It was kind of sweet that you didn’t want me to feel guilty for my mother. The way you went about it stunk but I could understand why you did it.” She then went to his cheek and slapped it again, with a small kiss. “Thank you.”

Will tried not to smile and giggle too giddily but his face did go red under Liana’s stare.

* * *

Balinor put the golden cup that Merlin retrieved in front of a table that was surrounded by his friends and advisors.

“The Cup of life,” he mumbled. “Amazing.”

“Is it really?” asked one of the members of Balinor’s court. “It seems like a fancy cup to me.”

“You shouldn’t judge things by appearance so callously,” Abel lectured.

“He’s right,” said Richard. “I’ve heard the stories of this thing. It is much more powerful than you think it is.”

“Richard is right,” said Alice. “The cup has the power to tap into life itself. It’s not something that is to be taken lightly. Do you mean to seal it away sire?”

“No,” Balinor said in almost a whisper. “As you said Alice, it has the power to tap into life. In the wrong hands it could do a great degree of harm. It has done so in the past, both distant and recent. Perhaps it’s time to see it put to do some good for a change.”

“Here sire?” she asked.

“No,” he shook his head. “It could tempt too many people here to repeat those dark moments of history. It might be better suited with those that have respect for its power long before it was ever in their presence.”

“Who?” asked Richard.

Balinor looked over at his druid friend. “Abel?”

“Sire?”

“I have a favor to ask.”

* * *

Morgause lightly stepped into the ruins of the once grand fortress of the Isle of the Blessed where the priestesses once reigned in glory and the grace of the Old Religion. This was not the first time she had been here yet it had been a few years since she had last stepped foot on this once holy ground. However, she did remember everything and noticed that a few things were different. There were new holes on some of the structure’s inner walls and by the pedestal in the courtyard was a grand marking of ash as if something burned immensely hot in that single spot.

“What is this?” she mumbled to herself.

In that spot, she sensed something. She was able to sense lingering feelings of fear, anger, hate and…awe. And everywhere else, she could feel it. Magic. Powerful magic was done in this fortress not too long ago. It was so great that it left a trace for her to feel almost as if it was still being done at this moment.

Morgause wandered about the isle and the only trace that she could find of her mistress was her traveling cloak which had been discarded over a moldy chair. As much as she didn’t want to she would have to accept the inevitable truth: Nimueh was gone. She was on her own now. She had nothing now. She let the fear and anger of that fill her until she remembered that that wasn’t necessarily true. She wasn’t alone.

“Morgana,” she mumbled.

* * *

Merlin was in his room, furiously trying to wash out the filth that clung to him from his and Will’s time of cleaning up the stables. The punishment given to the two boys by his father was that they had to clean the stables of all the filth for two months with no help from the stable boys. Given that the two of them had little experience with that kind of work they ended up falling and slipping in the muck, more than once.

It took Merlin an hour before he was able to feel clean enough leave his bath. There was a knock on his door as soon as he finished getting dressed.

“Come in,” he called.

The door opened and he saw that it was his mother.

“Merlin.” She then stopped and took a look at him. “Why do you look like you just came out of the bath?”

“Because I did.”

“You came back from the stables over an hour ago.”

“Don’t remind me,” he grumbled.

Hunith laughed. “You had to bathe for all this time? Well, I hope you don’t have to go through that two days from now when you and Will have to go back again.”

Merlin shut his eyes tightly to push the thought of going through this again so soon. “Don’t remind me.”

Hunith sobered herself. “Well, now that you’re done soaking, I’m here to tell you that your father wants to see you.”

“I didn’t do anything else, I swear,” he said quickly.

“You’re not in trouble Merlin. He and Kilgharrah want to speak with you at the top of the tower.”

Then tension he had loosened but wasn’t gone considering the look in his mother’s eyes. “About what?”

Merlin went up to tower and saw that his father and Kilgharrah were waiting.

“Ahh Merlin, you’re here.”

“Father, Kilgharrah. Is something wrong?”

Balinor just held his hand out. “No, no son. We just really need to talk.”

“About what?”

“We’ll wait until your brother and sister arrive.”

“Liana and Nowe?”

And as he spoke their names they both, magically (not quite), appeared out of the entrance to the tower with their mother right behind them.

“Everyone’s here then,” Hunith said as she closed the door behind her.

“What’s this all about?” asked Liana.

“Well, Merlin, you know that you tapped into a strong force of magic when you actually manipulated life and death to save Will’s life by trading in Nimueh’s own. And yes, it worked out for you but there was the possibility that it couldn’t have.”

Merlin nodded. “I know father and I’m sorry about meddling in such an unstable force but I can’t be sorry for how it turned out.”

“And neither am I, I assure you of that. However your mother, Kilgharrah and I…the three of us feel that with what’s happened recently, the time has come to tell you three something. You three are old and strong enough to know this now.”

The three children went and bunched up together.

“Know what?” asked Nowe.

“It’s about Uther Pendragon,” said Hunith.

Merlin was thrown. “Uther? What about Uther?”

“It’s about him and the last time that the Questing Beast appeared,” said Kilgharrah. “The true events that led to the Great Purge.”

That gripped the hearts of the three of them.

“You see Merlin, there is a good reason why I reacted so strongly to you meddling with the power of life and death as you did. You’re not the first royal person to do so. Over twenty years ago, Uther Pendragon meddled with that power as well.”

“Wait,” Liana said holding up her hand. “Uther Pendragon? The king that has made his whole image about being the bane of magic itself, dabbled in perhaps the most arcane of high magicks?”

“Not personally,” Kilgharrah explained. “He made a pact with a priestess of the Old Religion who had integrated herself in his court. The priestess Nimueh.”

“Nimueh?” Merlin almost fell off his feet. “So that’s how you knew about her.”

Balinor nodded. “Yes.”

“But wait, why would Uther Pendragon want to meddle with life and death anyway?” asked Nowe.

Kilgharrah went back to telling the story. “Because of his wife, the late Queen Ygraine. You see, she was barren. She was unable to bear any children which meant that Uther would have no heir to the throne. He couldn’t turn his wife away as her family were perhaps the prime reason he managed to defeat the Greedy King and take the throne in the first place. Yet, now he was faced with having a throne with none of his blood to succeed him.”

“Which is why he went to Nimueh,” Merlin said catching on. “With her talent to manipulate life and death, she could create a life for his wife to bear.”

“Exactly,” said Kilgharrah.

Merlin nodded but then froze. “But wait…Nimueh told me when I wanted to save Liana that for a life had to be taken for a life to be restored.”

Kilgharrah nodded. “That’s correct Merlin. There is a balance to be maintained. To save a life doomed to certain death or to create a life that would never exist otherwise then there must be a death to maintain the natural order of the world. In this principle, you and Uther were of the same mind on the subject.”

Merlin became both offended and disgusted when he said that he was on the same mind as the Butcher. “What do you mean?”

“He heard Nimueh’s warning, same as you, a life for a life. So, he decided to execute a criminal to try and pay the cost for the life that would be taken just as you decided to offer your life as the one that would be taken. Needless to say that it wasn’t that simple.”

“So, whose life was taken?” asked Liana.

It was Hunith who answered the question. “The Queen’s.” Merlin, Liana and Nowe froze in shock. “Just like with you as well.”

“However,” cut in Kilgharrah. “Unlike you there was nothing to be done to save Uther’s wife, who was taken so Uther could have the heir he so wanted.”

“Arthur Pendragon,” supplied Merlin. “That hypocrite! Uther spurns the good that magic has done for others and calls it evil yet he parades and shows off his son, the product of magic like a crowned jewel.”

“Yes. The night preceding the announcement that Uther had been given a son was the first sighting of the Questing Beast all those years ago. Shortly after that, Uther began the Great Purge as he had become infuriated and blamed magic for the death of his wife though he never gave that as his reason. He simply called magical practices a plague on the land that he saw had to be destroyed.”

Merlin was somewhat speechless. “You think that I could’ve done what Uther had done? Blame magic for what happened to mother? Magic may have done that to her but magic belonging to Nimueh. Nimueh who I bargained with to my own foolishness,” he added a little shamefully. “What happened to mother was the fault of both Nimueh and myself. I may be the Dragon Prince but not even I should have the license to treat and trade lives as if they were pieces of pottery on a shelf. Trying to decide which stay and which are to be taken out in place of another.”

Balinor looked upon his son with a soft look plastered in his eyes and face. “That is quite wise and mature for you to admit that so openly. Uther, I’m afraid, was quite lacking in both when he assessed his own situation with Nimueh and his dabbling with life and death.”

“Yes,” agreed Kilgharrah. “Uther was rather foolish as he thought that he could take a common person out of this world to trade his death in for the life of an heir. The Old Religion doesn’t differentiate the lives of people based on noble or low birth the way that man does. Uther wanted an heir, a precious life to come into this world, so naturally, he had to have a life equally precious to him leave it.”

“And what could be more precious to a spoiled king than his queen,” said Liana as she understood where this was heading. “So many lives lost and destroyed because he couldn’t have everything he wanted, how he wanted.”

“I would never do that,” Merlin almost shouted. “I wouldn’t take the folly of my choices out on people.”

“Of course not. You actually have a heart and a brain.” Nowe started to glare a bit. “I still can’t believe this. He decides to take it out on and blame hundreds of innocent people, including our own family because he can’t face the fact that he tried to act like a god and was forced to pay the price for it?” Nowe was livid at the end of that rant.

“Yes,” Balinor said a little resentful. “That is why I told you three this. You have to remember, you might be warlocks, witches, future dragonlords and the heirs to this blossoming land but you are still only human, not gods. Trying to be one, it has costs. Costs that might not only affect you but the people whom look to you to rule and watch over them. So, please. Merlin, Liana, Nowe, remember this. Remember what happens to those who attempt to seize and use power they are not meant to and what has happened as a result.”

Merlin, Liana and Nowe nodded. No, they wouldn’t forget what they had learned here. Not at all.

* * *

Uther was out on the terrace overlooking the courtyard as he mentally went over both recent and long passed events. Magical activity was being seen more and more recently. If Uther were to mark a starting point to all of it, it would be during the public emergence of the so called Dragon Prince Emrys. The one who calls himself the Dragon King, Balinor, and his men had been causing him problems sporadically over the years and while troublesome Uther was able to keep a good degree of the trouble at bay. The worst trouble Balinor had caused was cost Uther his alliance with Bayard. However, the actions of Emrys seemed to be something new. The young sorcerer was bringing his evil doings straight into the city and had even managed to sow his chaos in the walls of his very castle. He still felt anger over the memory of the night of his festival for the Great Purge where Emrys had invaded his main hall and humiliated him and his son. Over the months, Emrys has been making Camelot and its stance against magic seem like a mockery. Spectacles such as those profound dragon banners littered across the city streets and his magic casting hollow gifts to his people to try and turn them against him.

Turning against him the same way that Nimueh’s magic did.

As his thoughts went to Nimueh, he couldn’t explain it, but he felt his heart become light. It was as if she didn’t have a hold over his nerves any longer. He didn’t know why but his instincts seem to tell him that she was no longer a threat to him. He just wished he felt that way about Balinor and his children. Emrys was problem enough but with this mystery brother and sister that he had, he didn’t want to think on what problems they could deliver coupled with their older brother. He just hoped that Arthur would be able to catch and defeat Emrys and hopefully weaken the resolve of his siblings along with it.

* * *

A/N: Well, now Merlin and his siblings know the truth about why the Purge came to be. I think it’s truly hit Merlin hard because now he’s seen how dabbling with life and death, how volatile it could make a person, especially the wrong person. I had many comments against Liana’s reaction to both Merlin and Will’s decision to help her. I hope I didn’t turn you all off from her. She may have come off as a spoiled brat but she was just acting out and dealing with what they did in her own way. She does deeply care for both of them, so much that she didn’t want their lives to be so callously thrown away, not on her account.

The next chapter will skip ahead in time about half a year or so. To help with the feel of time, I won’t be uploading the next chapter until the last week in May. Things have settled down and have become quiet until excavators in Camelot uncover what appears to be the tomb of the famed sorcerer Cornelius Sigan.


	26. Tomb of a Fallen Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excavation in Camelot unearths the tomb of the infamous Cornelius Sigan and the kings of Camelot and Frith react.

To Bertha Muentes. May she rest in peace.

1939 - 2015

* * *

 

It had been over half a year since the incident of the Questing Beast and the Fall of the Priestess Nimueh. In that time Frith’s royal family was steadily getting over the near loss of Princess Liana, Queen Hunith and Sir William.

Merlin was in the air with Haeland as the two of them flew off with the members of the Dragon Brigade. Will was one of them and he as well as the other riders were focused in their signals to their respective wyverns as they dodged and avoided fireballs or small zaps of lightning that flew at them. They were flying off on the outskirts of the kingdom as they practiced their flying maneuvers. On the ground were Nowe and a few other sorcerers letting loose small balls of sparks and light at them. Merlin’s friend Leets was one of them. They were trying to simulate an attack of archers on the ground as well as catapults.

Nowe brought up his hands and a swirling ball of fire appeared in between his palms. He brought it to eye level and took aim. He saw Merlin and Haeland in sight and then let it fly with a short cry. Merlin saw it coming for them and he signaled for Haeland to veer left and it passed them without even a graze.

Will pulled on his reins to get his wyvern to hover in the air so they could avoid flying into the path of a streak of lightning that flew right up ahead of them. It had been shot by Leets who snapped his fingers because he thought he would’ve had him.

“Nice one Will.” Merlin shouted out to him.

“Thanks Merlin,” he said gleefully back before he and his wyvern began moving again.

“Nice try down there Nowe,” Merlin called down to his little brother with a bit of a laugh.

“Okay,” Nowe said to himself. “Try this!” he yelled out to his brother before he let out two bolts of lightning for Merlin. He wanted to keep Merlin from veering left or right to avoid them.

Merlin grit his teeth as he signaled for Haeland to spin. Merlin held on tight as Haeland spun right there in the air as the lightning right passed them as they turned to the side. Merlin's grip tightened when they were upside down but relaxed and thankful when Haeland became right side up again.

“Okay, I won’t be doing that again any time soon,” he said to himself as he held his head.

After another half hour of this, Merlin and the rest of the Dragon Brigade landed to rest. Gwaine was waiting for them with water skins full of mead and wine to toast to a day of training well done.

“That was some move back there Merlin,” Nowe said impressed.

“It looked more impressive than it felt,” he mumbled to his brother. “Your attacking spells are getting faster though. You made dodging a true challenge out there.”

Nowe cheeks colored a bit. “Thanks,” he mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

“We’ll give it another half hour before we begin again. This time, it’ll be your turn in the air with Haeland. Just because you’re my brother, don’t think I’m going to take it easy on you. Haeland won’t be happy if you don’t take it seriously,” he warned with his eyes sparkling a bit mischievously.

Nowe didn’t know if he was looking forward to that, or dreading it.

* * *

In Camelot there was some discovery to be had after the time of the Questing Beast. Under the castle some men uncovered a passage that seemed to lead to a tomb of some sort. There was evidence of treasure seen there and it was immediately reported to the king. Uther became excited to see what king was housed there with such riches and prestige to have a private tomb under his very castle. He ordered a full excavation to be made into the tomb.

After two weeks of constant hammering and clanging echoing through the castle, Arthur hit his pillow in frustration.

“Ugh, I can’t take this anymore,” the prince grumbled as he slammed his face into his pillow.

Lancelot was in the room preparing Arthur’s bath. “It’s not that bad Arthur.”

“Easy for you to say,” he said rubbing his eyes. “You don’t wake up every morning to a pounding headache.”

Lancelot gave Arthur a smirk. “Of course not.”

Arthur dragged himself out of bed and splashed some of the water onto his face. “Lancelot, would you mind going to the site and seeing just how much longer this is going to take?”

Lancelot paused in his act of making Arthur’s bed. “I’m on my way Arthur,” he said as he lay the spreads down and began to head down to the excavation site.

The diggers were clearing out some rubble when one of them absentmindedly stepped on a hidden switch etched in the floor. Lancelot arrived at the entrance to the site just in time to see the diggers running out of there, screaming as if the world was on fire. Behind Lancelot, some of the guards pushed their way through to see what had happened. Lancelot discreetly moved to look into the tomb and saw a glance of a digger’s ruined body close by a stone sarcophagus.

He could have sworn that he saw something sparkle in the middle of its stone cover.

* * *

Gaius stepped into the tomb with light footed care and precision. He analyzed the tablet on the floor that the digger stepped on to trigger the booby trap that fatally attacked him. Gaius knew that there would only be a trap of this magnitude if there was something important and valuable to protect. Since it was by the sarcophagus, he looked closely at it cover. It seemed to have the outline of a man and had a great blue jewel imbedded right at its center.

At the foot of the sarcophagus there seemed to be a symbol carved into it. It looked to be the image of a raven. Gaius knew what it was and he felt he couldn’t leave that site any sooner.

He found himself in the throne room where Uther was there eating some dinner.

“Gaius,” he said when the physician entered the room. “What did you find out about that incident with the digger in the site?”

“He stepped on a cleverly disguised booby trap.”

“No doubt meant to ward away and discourage grave robbers,” Uther wisely said.

“Actually sire, I think it was meant to keep any and all people away. I saw a symbol etched on the sarcophagus that was found. It bears the sigil of Cornelius Sigan.”

That perked Uther’s interest. “Really? Then no wonder the riches in the tomb are so great.”

“I take this to mean that you are aware of the stories then sire?”

“Of course,” Uther said joyously before taking a sip of wine. “I’ve always enjoyed hearing tales of a sorcerer’s fall.”

“What about the other part of the stories? About how Sigan cursed Camelot and vowed to return to conquer the land?”

Uther nodded. “Yes, but that’s just the ramblings of a madman. He was executed like every other man.”

“Sire, Cornelius Sigan was thought to be the greatest sorcerer of his age. He managed to change the tides, turn day into night and had the ground quake under his feet. It was said that in the time before his execution he managed to find a way to defeat death.”

“Well he obviously failed Gaius if his remains are underneath the castle. For all his power he was still no match for Camelot’s king. His tomb’s excavation would be the perfect way to finally send a message to our enemies including Balinor and his children.”

Gaius knew that it wasn’t as simple and clean as Uther was trying to make it sound but he nodded knowing that Uther’s mind on the matter was made up. He would continue with the excavation of the tomb and in doing so put perhaps more than Camelot at risk.

* * *

In a tavern two men were off in a corner and speaking in hushed tones. One of the men was one of the diggers working on the excavation at the castle who was being treated to drinks from the other.

“The king has ordered the digging to cease for the time being until the tomb could be checked for any more hidden booby traps,” the digger said before taking a sip of his ale.

“Booby Traps?” asked the other man.

His name was Cedric and he was a thief who had come to Camelot to see if rumors of a king’s tomb being found was true. Private tombs of royals meant gold and riches and he was sure to find people to pay a good price for such treasure. He already had two or three in his mind ready in his mind to deal with.

“Yeah,” nodded the digger after taking that sip. “That unlucky bastard,” he mumbled taking in the fate of one of his fellow diggers.

“A real shame,” Cedric said unsympathetically. “Did you manage to at least see if it was worth it?”

The digger shrugged. “A few glitters in some spaces that might come from gold. Though…”

“What?” asked Cedric eagerly.

“On that tomb, I could swear I saw something. It was blue, sparkling and maybe as big as my fist. Maybe it was a gem.”

A gem? And a big one at that. He knew just the contact to go to with this.

* * *

Liana and Alice were off in the edges of Valley of Fallen Kings to attend to some of the poor hermits and peasants that lived around there. They treated their ailments but made sure that the healing magic they employed was simple and subtle, even to their patients so to avoid mishaps like what happened with the Blue Plague of the Afanc back in Camelot.

They were currently seeing to a farmer that had a twisted ankle. Liana gave him a potion for the pain that she enchanted to be more potent while Alice wrapped a bandage with a poultice to treat the swelling.

He got up from his bed to test the weight on his leg. He felt a distant sting but that was far better than he had experienced for the last day. “Thank you Alice,” he said straightening himself up. “And you too Liana.”

Alice held up her hand. “It’s our pleasure.”

“Take it easy for the next two or three days and you should be full strength again,” Liana said with a small smile.

“I will,” the farmer nodded. “It’s not going to be easy though. My two sons left to find well paying work in Camelot near two weeks ago and the land will have to be left now for a few days without another man to tend to it.”

“They left so suddenly?” Alice asked. “From your home to Camelot?”

“Yes, they heard of a recent excavation project in the city. It seems as if Uther Pendragon found a tomb underneath his castle and he was heading it himself. Rumors were that the tomb is one of an ancient king that was full of untold treasures.”

“Really?” said Alice. “And your boys are skilled in that sort of work?”

“They are hard laborers. Not to mention that the thought of unearthing and finding treasure excited them and I didn’t have the heart to speak against it with them.”

Of course,” she said smiling at her patient. “Boys will be boys.”

The two of them bid the farmer farewell and then left to head back home.

“That is surprising,” said Liana as they made their way through the woods of the Valley of Fallen Kings. “A tomb of a king not in Camelot’s royal crypts. I wonder which king had earned that honor?”

“It’s no king buried there,” Alice muttered.

Liana looked back at her taken aback. “What do you mean?”

“I have a very good idea about who is entombed beneath Camelot and I pray that I’m not right though I regretfully am sure.”

“Who Alice? Whose tomb are you sure it is?”

Cornelius Sigan.

These words were said out in the throne room of Frith where the entire Ambrosius family was present along with Richard and Abel.

“Cornelius Sigan?” asked Merlin. “The renowned ancient sorcerer who helped build Camelot?”

“Yes,” said Alice.

“I think I’ve heard of him,” said Hunith. “I heard he was the most powerful sorcerer of his time.”

“He was,” said Abel. “I’ve read a great deal of his exploits. He helped Camelot’s king build the very castle that stands there today with his magic. Camelot was made to be a great and wealthy empire.”

“So, what happened to him?” asked Nowe. He hadn’t delved into much of the history of this Sigan as of yet and so he was at a loss for who he really was.

“Well, the tale was that his power became so great that eventually the king began to fear that Sigan would eventually seize control all for himself. He ordered that Cornelius Sigan be executed.”

“He wanted to strike first,” Richard said understanding what must’ve gone through the old king’s mind about Sigan. “Hit him before Sigan did the same.”

“That’s correct,” said Alice. “I grew up in Camelot so I heard all the tales as I grew up. Sigan felt what was to come and he couldn’t bear the thought that all his wealth and power would just disappear along with him. He spent the time leading up to his death trying to find a way to cheat death and achieve immortality.”

“But he failed,” answered Merlin. “He was executed.”

“Yes and no,” said Alice.

Nowe leaned back in his chair. “What do you mean Alice? How could he have achieved immortality if he’s died?”

“It’s something of a myth amongst magic folk sire,” said Abel. “Right before he was killed Sigan had cursed Camelot and he vowed that he would return again one day and reign over all the land with his full might and power.”

Nowe shrugged. “He could’ve just been venting out his frustration.”

“Nowe’s right,” said Merlin. “People about to be executed will say anything.”

“True, but Sigan’s words stirred unpleasantly with all those of magic who heard and witnessed his vow. Those connected in the Old Religion take this to mean that Sigan was completely serious with his proclamation though most take this to be simple superstition.”

“How?” the young prince asked.

Abel shook his head. “That, we don’t know. There have been countless theories but nothing that seemed sound. Though, the most common theory is that Sigan took the key to his return with him to his grave, literally. The king of that time believed in the feelings of his magical followers and their theories so he had Sigan’s possessions and riches buried with him to ensure that any grip he could’ve had wouldn’t extend out of his grave.”

“And now his tomb is being pillaged,” Alice said solemnly. “There is a good chance that whatever magic Sigan has worked would be unleashed and could very well usher his return.”

“But, you don’t know for sure?” Merlin asked.

“Well, no. As was said, these were tales and stirring had centuries ago.”

“But that doesn’t make this any less of a serious matter,” said Balinor. “If I know Uther’s nature as much as I think I do then there is a good chance that he will think of the tales as nothing more than fruitless superstition. The riches and prizes that the tomb would present would be too seductive to just turn away from.”

Hunith shook her head. “That would be ironic given how he reacts on the smallest glimmer of magic that reaches his attention. Yet a powerful and dangerous pool of magic right under his feet and he would dive right into it.”

“I know,” the king muttered. “If there is the slim chance that Cornelius Sigan is stirred from Uther’s excavations then this matter must be looked into. I’ve seen enough in my time to know never to write off such a powerful legend as simple heresay. His power was as renowned as his lust for power. If it’s true then he would no doubt commit to imposing his will on the entire land and that includes Frith.”

“May I suggest some poking about in Camelot?” asked Abel. “I’m sure that there will be plenty of talk being shared in the streets on anything found in the tomb.”

Merlin nodded. “He’s right father. I would be more than happy to look into this myself. My friends and I have enough experience in Camelot to know how to look and where.”

“Very well, but take only Will.”

“We’ll leave for Camelot immediately.”

“I’ll go too,” said Liana suddenly.

“What? Why?” Merlin asked his sister. “I’m sure that I would be more than enough.” He remembered the last time that his sister went with him on one of his ‘missions’.

“I’m not saying that you weren’t but when it comes to magical relics I’m more the expert. And I’ve studied a lot of Sigan’s history and you might run into something that you don’t know but I would.”

“I’m not sure about this,” Balinor said hesitantly. The memory was no doubt plaguing Balinor as much as it was his son.

“Father, if this were a battle or a hunt then it would be different but this is just a simple excursion to gather information.”

“In Camelot,” he reminded her.

“You don’t have to worry about that Father. Like Merlin, no one there knows my face or even my name. Besides, its time that I see and come to know our enemy’s city as Merlin does.”

Balinor still wanted to protest but then Hunith went to lightly grasp his hand. He looked at his Queen’s face and then he took and let out a deep breath. He looked into his own eyes that stared back at him from his daughter. He nodded. “Okay, just be careful.”

“I will,” she said quickly.

“And Merlin,” said Hunith. “Mind your sister.”

“I will,” he promised.

“Alright then. However, keep this quiet. We don’t need our people going out into a full blown panic when there might not be cause for one.”

“Of course Father,” Merlin said before he led his sister out of the throne room.

Balinor dismissed everyone leaving him and his wife alone in the throne room. “Hunith, you didn’t protest them going; that was surprising.”

She nodded her head solemnly. “I guess I’m starting to get used to the idea of our children becoming more active with their duties. I may not be happy about it but I think I’m starting to accept it. You were the one that was hesitating and that what was really surprising. Normally, you’re the one that tries to talk me into letting our children do things like this.”

“I know,” he slurred out. “Merlin, I trust him to look after himself. I know he is more than capable to do that. Liana however…I just hope that I haven’t made a mistake letting her take on something like this again. After what happened with that Questing Beast.”

“Believe me Balinor, I understand. But, I’ve seen Merlin and Liana grow up so much from that. And it looks like Liana won’t let what happened to her scare her away from facing a challenge. I don’t want her to fear the world and it seems she doesn’t want to either. She’s a tough one Balinor. Much like her father.”

Balinor smiled. “And she’s smart and crafty, like her mother.”

Now Hunith was smiling as she went over to embrace her husband. “I see that King Balinor still knows how to charm a woman.”

“That’s not all I still know how to do,” he whispered before he gave his wife a soft kiss.

* * *

Liana was getting her things ready when there was a knock on her door.

“Come in.”

The door opened and in walked Alice.

“Liana,” she said as she stepped inside.

“What’s wrong Alice?”

“Oh, nothing is wrong. I was wondering, if it wasn’t too much trouble, that you might run a simple errand for me while you were in Camelot.”

Liana noticed that Alice seemed stiffer and more uncomfortable than normal. “What kind of errand?”

“It’s nothing important mind you. It’s more personal than anything.” She took out a sealed letter. “In Camelot, there is a man called Gaius. He’s the royal physician and could be found in the castle. Would you mind giving him this?”

She took the letter from Alice. “Is there anything I would need to say or do if I did?”

“No. Just say it’s from me and that should be plenty. Don’t worry, you can trust him to keep anything secret and safe. If you would rather not then I would understand. It’s more of a personal favor than anything.”

Liana looked again at the letter and then pocketed it. “Of course Alice. I’ll give it to him.”

“Thank you Liana.”

Liana went over to give Alice a hug. “It’s nothing Alice.”

* * *

Merlin and Will readied the horses and were waiting in the courtyard for Liana. They were dressed in their normal commoner clothes though made sure to bring their weapons and cloaks in a bundle.

“What are we riding out to Camelot for anyway?” asked Will as he steadied the saddle for Liana’s horse.

“We’ll tell you on the way,” answered Merlin. There were a few people around and they didn’t want whispers spreading. “Right now, just know that we have some business to see to there.”

“Fine,” he said. “It’s only going to be us and Liana?”

Merlin nodded. “Hopefully we can do what we need to do without running into any trouble or complications.”

“Nice going Merlin. You just jinxed us.”

Merlin snorted. “You do know that saying your worries about the future out loud isn’t a real jinx, right?”

“Doesn’t hurt to be careful though,” Liana said coming up to them from behind. She was wearing a simple maiden’s dress but it did little to bring down her beauty.

Merlin rolled his eyes before he mounted his horse. Liana mounted hers and Will did his. They looked to the main entrance where all their parents were there to see them off. They waved bye to them before they rode off out of the castle gates.

* * *

Morgana was twisting and turning in her bed that night. She was dreaming, dreaming of Camelot. She saw a blue jewel shining and surrounded by a blue mist. She then saw Arthur looking annoyed as he was staring down at a pale young man with black hair who was smiling slightly at him in humor and confidence. Then there was a girl with dark brown hair that was long and wavy and she was standing next to another young man and Arthur staring back at them. She then saw the castle. It was shrouded in darkness, the castle towers aflame and a raven flew about and let out a heartstopping screech.

The sound made Morgana wake with a fierce sweat on her brow.

The beginning of her dream was confusing. She had had vague dreams about that black haired boy before but she’d never seen him with Arthur before. She wondered just who he was…or that girl? She seemed familiar to her too. But the thing that had her main focus was the last part. That raven and its terrible screech. Thinking about it made her shiver from the chill that ran down her body from the thought of it. Not even her warm covers could make the chill go away.

* * *

A/N: Many things have happened in the time between now and my last update. I’m sorry to say that I lost my grandmother and I hope she rests in peace. This chapter is dedicated to her. But, I’m back and I hope that this chapter was well worth the wait for all of you.

The next chapter will have Merlin, Will and Liana go into Camelot to investigate the excavation of Sigan’s tomb. Merlin reunites with Guinevere, Lancelot and Arthur who in turn also meet Liana. Gaius also receives word from someone he hadn’t spoken to for over twenty years. The thief Cedric is made an offer.


	27. Reunions in Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin, Liana and Will arrive in Camelot and reunite with Lancelot, Gwen and Arthur. Cedric the thief makes a deal.

_Reunion reveals friendship potential that haven’t yet been emerged in the past_

~ Toba Beta, My Ancestor Was an Ancient Astronaut

* * *

It was two days since they left to head to Camelot and now they were here. Merlin and Liana informed Will of the true nature of their mission and he was ready to look into the legend of Sigan as they were. He knew how hard it would be to fight a sorcerer of Sigan’s power if the Butcher did unwittingly and foolishly set events in motion to lead to his return.

Despite hearing so much about this place, Liana couldn’t help but stare at the city of Camelot when it came into their sights.

“Wow,” she muttered as she saw the towers of the castle from the plains they rode on.

“Yeah, I will admit that it is a sight,” Merlin said.

Will snorted. “I will too but remember Liana, it’s not the place, it’s the company.”

Merlin looked back over at them. “We might have to be here for more time than we were that time Will. Let’s try not to call as much attention as before.”

“You don’t have to worry about me Merlin. Besides, the last time, it wasn’t us that caused a scene. It was that prat of a prince that started it both times.”

“Wait…what happened?” asked Liana.

That was right. What happened with Arthur Pendragon during their last extended stay in Camelot only stayed between them, Gwaine and Leets. There had been enough heat brought on by the ruckus they stirred during Uther’s festival to add that complication. However, if what happened played on what they had to do here and now then it might help if Liana knew what took place. Liana just rubbed her eyes when they were finished telling her what happened with Prince Arthur in the castle courtyard and the market.

Merlin tensed his back when they were a stone throw away from the city gate. “Well, let’s hope that if he sees us, he won’t remember us.”

Will snorted. “For all he knew, we were just two stupid, simple farm boys. I’m sure that we wouldn’t be worth remembering to a stuck up prince like him.”

“Stuck up or not, Arthur was half right about you two,” she giggled.

“Hey,” Merlin pouted.

“Which half?” asked Will, his eyes narrowed.

“Don’t answer that,” Merlin growled at her sister who laughed at the look on his face.

The three of them sobered up when they passed through the gates, with a simple look from the guards and then entered Camelot.

* * *

Gaius heard that Morgana had a truly intense nightmare and hadn’t been able to get back to sleep from when she woke in the middle of the night. She was currently in his chambers as she came to talk to him about it.

“This dream…it was terrifying,” she said in a small voice.

“What? What did you see Morgana?”

“The last part of my dream, I saw this bird screech out terribly.”

“A bird? What kind was it?”

“A raven,” she said with the same small voice. “It swooped down and screeched so terribly. That’s when I woke up.”

Gaius straightened himself. Morgana saw a raven being hostile and the raven was the sigil of Cornelius Sigan. His own name meant ‘raven’. She was foreseeing disaster that would be unleashed should Uther’s excavation of the tomb continued. Morgana had a long history with her dreams seeming to show things before they actually happened. He knew that seers were hard to come by but a common thread binding most of them were that the future was seen through their dreams. Morgana was unaware of what the true nature of her dreams were but Gaius knew well enough. He made sure to avoid Uther finding out. Thankfully, he was able to pass it off as insomnia to both Uther and her. If Morgana knew the true nature of what her dreams meant, that they had a basis in magic, it would tear her apart especially with her so close to the king that has made it his mission to see to its eradication.

But Gaius noticed something else in Morgana’s words.

“What about the first part of your dream? Was it at least pleasant for you?”

Morgana’s tension seemed to be vanished and replaced with confusion and curiosity. “It was strange,” she said slowly. “I saw…a boy.”

“A boy?” he repeated. Gaius was confused and curious now himself.

“I saw him along with a girl. I think I’ve seen them before.”

“You know them?”

“No…not with my own eyes,” she said with a shake of her head. “I think I’ve dreamt about them before.”

“What dreams did you see them in?”

Morgana squinted her eyes as she tried to think but she just shook her head. “I can’t remember. But, I saw them in this one. And I saw Arthur with them.”

“Arthur?”

She nodded. “He was just staring at them and they stared back…but that’s all I saw of them before that raven came.”

“I see,” he said with a nod. “Well, I prepare you a tonic to help soothe your sleep tonight. Best try and not dwell on such things.”

Gaius watched as Morgana stood and made to leave his lab. He wondered why Morgana would see a mystery boy, girl and Arthur all in a dream that included Sigan. He just hoped that it presented a solution and not further complications.

* * *

Lancelot was spending his afternoon with Guinevere in the market. The subject of Arthur and Morgana’s recent sleep issues.

“I know Arthur is happy right now. Uther placed him in charge of managing the security of the tomb and he controls when he opens it for the diggers to do their work. Arthur allows them in after breakfast so he can finally have back his beauty sleep,” he said with a small smile.

One that Guinevere returned before her smile fell a bit. “Good for him, though, Morgana isn’t sharing that herself. She had another strong nightmare and it kept her up all night.”

“She did?” Lancelot’s eyes saddened. “Poor Morgana. She seems to be having far less restful nights and more restless nights instead.”

Guinevere nodded. “I know…she’s finding it harder to talk about it though. I wish I knew of a way to help her.”

“So do I.”

A crash sounded off and Lancelot ran off to see what it was with Guinevere behind him. It seemed that a cart’s wheel snapped and it’s cargo of carrots spilled. The merchant who this crop belonged to had his foot stuck trapped underneath. Guinevere ran to help collect the carrots along with another girl who also ran to help. Lancelot ran to try and lift the cart off the guy’s foot. However, two others beat him to it and lifted it. Instead, Lancelot went to the guy pulled him away. One of the man’s friends came over and Lancelot told him to take the merchant to Gaius at the castle.

“Thank you for your help,” he breathed as he approached to the ones who helped him help the man.

“It was our pleasure.”

The two who lifted the cart turned around and smiled over at him. Lancelot smiled at the sight of one of them.

“Hi Lancelot,” Merlin said. “It’s nice to see you.”

He nodded. “Hello Merlin. You’re looking well.”

Will looked between the two of them. “Wait, you know each other?”

Merlin looked over at him. “We met some time ago. He helped me out of a tight spot.”

“Really?” He then turned to Lancelot. “I guess I should thank you…or blame you. Considering how Merlin gets sometimes…”

That made Merlin shove him half seriously but they both had small smiles. Lancelot laughed a bit at the sight.

“No thanks are necessary. I just did what any good person would do.”

Will brought out his bottom lip a bit and nodded as he turned to Merlin. “I like him.”

Lancelot extended his hand out to him which he took. “What’s your name?”

“Merlin,” Gwen said coming over. “Will?”

The two of them smiled over at her.

“Hello Gwen,” Will said giving her a small wave.

Lancelot looked over to her. “Guinevere, you know them?”

She stared back at him. “ _You_ know them Lancelot?”

“You know each other?” Will asked.

Merlin then started laughing out loud at everything. “Wow, this has been quite the reunion.” He then looked at the girl by Gwen. “And there is still another meeting to be had. Gwen, Lancelot, I want you to meet my sister, Liana.”

Lancelot and Gwen looked at her. They thought that she seemed quite pretty and nice.

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” she said with a wave.

Gwen smiled. “So…this is the sister you talked about way back then?” she asked.

Liana raised her eyes. “Yes, why? Did they say something about me?”

Gwen smiled at the sight of Will blushing a bit and Merlin was trying not to laugh.

* * *

Merlin had gone to the castle to see if he would be able to scout the tomb by joining the excavation crew. Lancelot had offered he, Liana and Will his home for the night when they told him that they were visiting Camelot for a short time. As Merlin walked past the castle gates he couldn’t help but see that there were still scars in the ground and walls close by from his raid to save Mordred. Merlin saw some people next to a cart full of shovels, picks and other types of tools.

“Hello,” he said walking over to them. “Are you the excavation team for the tomb?”

“Yes,” said one of them. “Why?”

The guard nearby seemed to tense at Merlin’s appearance. He just kept his calm.

“I’m looking for some work and thought I might be able to join in the dig.”

The head broke into a laugh. “You? I’m sorry but you don’t seem like the type to handle this kind of…work,” he said amused.

Merlin kept up his polite smile. “I’m more capable than I look.”

When Uther had found that the tomb was that of Cornelius Sigan he had appointed the security and protection of it to Arthur. A gate was welded to the entrance of the tomb and Arthur was given the only set of keys to it. He was heading to the courtyard to speak to the diggers and then let them into the tomb. A good thing about this arrangement was that now he could control when they would work or not so he was finally able to get some sleep. A bad thing however was that now he had to deal with the constant addition and subtraction of diggers with the recent revelation about the tomb. Sigan was a taboo among many people who wanted nowhere near it while there were others that were flocking over to take a closer look. He had to shift through the capable men, the ones who only wanted to have something to talk and share over drinks, and those that he thought were trying to get in only for a chance to steal some treasure they hoped to pillage from it.

There were about nine diggers that he could see when he started to step into the courtyard though he saw another man with them. Most likely someone new that wants to be a digger to work on the excavation.

“Alright, are you all ready?”

“Yes sire,” said the lead digger. “We have a new man who wants to work on the project.”

Arthur looked at the man that wanted to join the crew today but his eyes widened when he saw him.

The digger started to introduce him. “His name is-

“Merlin,” Arthur finished for him.

Merlin’s mouth curved into a small grin. “You actually remembered my name.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. “Your name is one that isn’t easy to forget _Merlin_.” He let out a small laugh that even had the people nearby snicker.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I happen to like it. But I think that we’re not here to discuss my name. Can I join the dig or not?”

Arthur sobered. “You may not look smart, and you aren’t but you definitely have nerve to come here and ask me for something after what you and your friend pulled. You should be asking for me not to throw you in the cells.”

Merlin folded his arms. “For what? Not losing a fight that I didn’t start or look for a year ago? Is Prince Arthur that big a sore loser?”

Arthur wanted to shout that he didn’t lose but he contained himself. It was obvious to him that Merlin was trying to bait him. Make him lash out in front of all these people. He was better than that.

“You want to be part of the dig?” he said putting everything back to the business at hand. “Very well. You can be. You start now. If you do a decent enough job today and you become part of the crew. If not, then you are out and without pay.”

Merlin nodded with a small smirk painted on his face. He knows that Arthur will pull out all the stops to get him to not want the job but the joke’s on him. He only needed one day in the tomb to see if Sigan’s threat was something to fear and if so, what to do to stop it.

Over at the courtyard side of the castle, Morgana was observing all of it from the window in her room. That boy…she knew him. He was the one that she had dreamed last night and he was facing Arthur like she had seen it. What did all of this mean? Who was he?

* * *

Cedric was off in the woods at night, wandering around trying to find his contact. He always was a mysterious one. He always seemed to know when Cedric was wandering around. Just like now when someone appeared right behind him.

“Hello Cedric.”

Cedric turned around with a jump as the surprise entrance startled him. “Danton, you scared the hell out of me.”

The man, Danton, removed his hood revealing a middle-aged man with dark curly hair. His gray eyes twinkled in the moonlight with amusement. “For a thief to meet with a man on a job in the woods at night, you scare far too easily.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you made jokes,” he said sarcastically.

“I do,” he said before he flipped a gold coin his way which Cedric caught. “But I do business best. So…what have you found out about the tomb? Was there anything that stood out?”

Cedric pocketed the gold. “I managed to get one of the diggers to talk. Apparently, he managed to see many bits of gold and riches in that tomb.”

“Gold?” Danton didn’t sound too happy. “You could get gold anywhere. Hell, I just gave you gold. You would think that a private tomb under Camelot would have something more than common gold.”

“Common gold? That tomb might just be crawling with double the king’s weight in it and you aren’t happy?”

“Common bandits deal in common bits of gold.” He took a big pouch, as big as a fist and scooped up some gold coins in it and jingle some in his hand. He saw Cedric’s eyes following the movement of the coins until he dropped them back in the pouch. “They see just a glint and their mouths water but my associates seek much bigger prizes. Let’s just say that who I represent is quite picky with our acquisitions. Was there anything unusual to be seen in that tomb at all? Or should I just write off this investment with you and Camelot.”

Cedric cleared his throat. “Well…the digger told me something unusual. He said that he found a giant glint on the sarcophagus of the tomb.”

“A glint?” Danton repeated.

“Yes, a blue one. He thinks that it must’ve come from a great jewel.”

Danton stroked his chin. “A jewel fastened on the cover of the sarcophagus,” he mumbled more to himself than Cedric. “Might just be worthy of our time. See to getting it,” he said firmly to the thief. “Three days is my limit.”

“But…that tomb has now been gated and is maintained by Prince Arthur. He would no doubt have the only keys to enter the site.”

“Then steal Arthur’s keys before you steal the jewel,” he said like it was obvious, because it was. “You’re supposed to be a resourceful man. Figure something out.” He tossed him another coin from the pouch. “The rest of this gold is yours if you succeed,” he said jiggling it so Cedric could hear all the gold in that full pouch jingle a bit.

He then went off leaving Cedric to gaze at the coin in his hand. It was half the length of his finger and that pouch was full of coins like it. Danton was right, he was resourceful and would be more so for such a bounty. On his way back to the city of Camelot he already formed a plan.

* * *

Lancelot walked back to his home that night to Merlin preparing a set up of plates and platters on his table with Will standing over a hot pot with Liana helping him add and stir things in the pot.

“What is all of this?” he asked as he walked in.

“Oh,” Liana said with a smile. “Just a small way for us to thank you for giving us a place to stay tonight Lancelot. We really appreciate it.”

“Thank you but, you didn’t have to do this.”

“It was our pleasure,” said Will. “Besides, after your day of serving the prince we felt you should come home to something nice. Gwen told us about how you’re his servant.”

Lancelot nodded. “I am but it wasn’t bad. I know that you and Arthur may have had a scuffle in the past but he’s actually a much better man than you think.”

“Yeah, I think that our verdict is set on him,” Merlin said as he stretched his arms out painfully.

Merlin had been given the most rigorous and taxing work on the dig and he suspected that Arthur would have a personal hand in that and it came true but it didn't matter. He did only need one day to see the tomb and he got it but he had yet to talk with Liana and Will about it.

Lancelot rose to defend his prince and friend. “I won’t say that Arthur is perfect but…he tries to keep his heart in the right place.”

“Tries but falls way short,” Will said in an undertone.

The memory of Arthur Pendragon nearly killing their friend Leets was still on their minds for that was the last time they had all seen him. Lancelot, they saw there last time as well but neither of them knew that.

“Smells good,” Lancelot said moving onto a much tension free topic.

“It is,” Liana smiled. “We’ve been out in the wilds many times and would have to cook for ourselves so they made sure we knew how.”

“Who?” Lancelot asked curiously.

“Our parents,” Merlin answered for her quickly.

He hoped that he covered his sister’s slip. It was actually the cooks from the castle that taught them but it was their parents’ idea to have them learn in case of a prolonged journey.

“Oh, that’s nice,” he said a little solemnly. “I can’t wait to try some.”

Soon, the four of them were at the table enjoying the stew that was prepared and were talking peacefully amongst themselves.

“This is great,” Lancelot smiled before he took another spoonful.

“Thank you,” Will said with a nod.

Merlin finished his helping and made to stand up. “I’m feeling tired. I’m going to turn in.”

“Go on. We’ll take care of the clean up,” Will insisted.

“Thanks,” he said gratefully.

“Good night Merlin,” Liana bid her brother.

“Night sis,” he said before he lugged himself off to a corner where settled himself to sleep.

Will went to clean up after Merlin leaving Lancelot at the table with Liana.

“Lancelot, you work at the castle, right? Is the physician that works there called Gaius?”

Lancelot nodded. “Yes, he is.”

“Oh, would you mind terribly if you take me to him?”

“No, why, is there a problem?”

“No,” she smiled. “It’s more personal than anything.”

“Oh, well of course I can take you. I have to head out early to ready Arthur in the morning but I could come back and he is going on a hunt afterwards. I can come back and bring you there before we head off.”

“Oh thank you,” she said gratefully. Now she could deliver Alice’s letter to him for her. She herself was curious to meet this Gaius that she had spoken fondly of when she asked her for this favor.

“And I’ll go with you,” Will insisted.

Liana wanted to insist that he didn’t have to but the argument that was sure to come from that wouldn’t help none especially with Lancelot there to hear everything they were bound to say.

“Okay.”

* * *

Arthur was getting ready for a morning hunt with some of his fellow knights when he caught sight of Lancelot coming in but he wasn’t alone. Two people were following right behind him. One he recognized and one he didn’t. She was a dark haired girl and his first thought was that she was quite beautiful. She was smiling and talking with the man that he recognized as Merlin’s friend Will who left him looking like a fool in the middle of the market over a year ago. He should’ve guessed. If that scrawny smartass had returned to the city then his unwitty friend would no doubt be here as well. Lancelot was walking alongside them with a small smile himself as he seemed to be also part of their conversation.

Arthur snapped himself back into focus. “Lancelot,” he said moving over to them. He then looked to Will and he seemed to tense under his gaze. “Hello,” he said politely on account of the girl. “Your name’s Will, right?”

Will stared back stonefaced. “I’m surprised you remembered my name, though I guess I did leave quite the impression the last time I was here.”

Arthur could see that this country boy was trying to bait him in front of his men. Just like his friend had done the previous day. These two young men were the most bizarre country boys he had ever come across. “If you had stayed then I’m sure that the dungeons would’ve left an impression with you. In fact, it’s not too late for you to make up for lost time.” He could keep playing that game as well as they could.

Will didn’t even bat an eye. “If you want me to get to know the dungeons then I might be able to make some new time, that is if you want to help me with that like last time?” he smirked.

“Glad to see you and your friend are back to grace me with your presence again,” Arthur said dully. “Speaking of which, where is that friend of yours? Merlin? He didn’t show up this morning for the work that he came here for with the dig site.”

“He had to sleep in this morning. Unfavorable working conditions brought on by some prat or another I think he said.”

Liana rolled her eyes and elbowed him slightly. “Behave Will,” she scolded half seriously.

Arthur held his hand out. “Hello, my name is Arthur.”

Liana reached for his hand. Arthur was ready to raise it and kiss her knuckles but she just gripped it and shook it before letting go. “I know who you are,” she said quickly.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “Have we met before?”

From her tone he guessed that she had seen him before. Whenever someone discovered who he was for the first time, they always seemed to have a reaction but Liana simply shook her head.

“We haven’t formally met but I’ve heard quite a bit about you.” She gave him a small smile.

“Lots of good things I hope,” he said with a small smile as he looked at her bright, brown eyes.

“Your hopes have been half for naught,” she said jokingly which made Arthur smirk in amusement.

Will cleared his throat. “Liana, we do have things to do.”

Liana snapped out of her amused stupor. “Right…Lancelot, where do we have to go?”

Lancelot pointed the direction. “It’s that way. The passage is marked.”

“Well, thank you for everything Lancelot. We really appreciate everything. Let’s go Will,” she said tugging on Will’s arm. “It was nice to meet you sire,” she said politely as they started off for Gaius’ chambers with Arthur and Lancelot staring off after them.

Arthur then looked back to his servant. “Where are they off to?”

“Oh, they needed to speak with Gaius. I told them that I work in the castle and that I could show them the way.” He then straightened himself. “I see that your hunting party is ready.”

“It is,” Arthur nodded. “But Lancelot, I’ll need you to stay and polish all of my armor for when I return from my hunt.”

Lancelot raised his eyes in surprise. “Arthur, don’t you need me to accompany you on the hunt?”

“No, that won’t be necessary. Someone has volunteered to help serve all of us on the hunt.”

Lancelot looked at the man that Arthur was pointing out.

As if on cue, the man walked over to them and bowed slightly to Arthur. “Sire, you’re horse is fully saddled and everyone is ready to depart.”

“Excellent. Thank you again Cedric.”

Cedric nodded. “It’s my pleasure. Really, it’s an honor to have this opportunity,” he said quite happily and eagerly.

* * *

A/N: How do you like all of that? Who is Cedric trying to acquire the jewel for? I’ve also been thinking of having a sort of triangle between Arthur, Liana and Will begin. Would all of you like to see that? Also, the introduction of a new OC, Danton.

The next chapter will have Liana meeting Gaius and also has a more personal moment with Arthur. Merlin feels something is amiss with Arthur’s starstruck fan Cedric who is trying to muscle in on Lancelot’s work and he also delves deeper into the mystery of the tomb of Sigan. Cedric makes his move to acquire the jewel but gets more than he bargained for.


	28. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric makes his move to acquire the treasured gem of the tomb and it pulls Arthur, Lancelot, Guinevere, Morgana, Merlin, Liana and Will all together in a tangled mess.

_Greed can be a powerful ally._

~ Qui Gon Jinn, The Phantom Menace

* * *

 

The way to Gaius’ chambers was pretty standard considering the level of tension that Liana was feeling about all of this. Even though Alice said that Gaius was okay it was still a little nerve wracking to go to talk about magic related affairs in the castle of Uther Pendragon.

“What exactly are we doing here again?” Will asked as they climbed their way up to the physician’s quarters.

“Just a favor for Alice,” she said simply.

“Yes, you said that before but you never said anything more than that. What favor is this exactly?”

“You’re about to find out. We’re here.”

She pointed out the door that was marked and then Liana knocked while Will took a look about.

“Come in.”

Liana and Will entered the physician’s lab and saw that it was a bit smaller than Alice’s but had a more ‘homey’ look to it.

“Gaius?” Liana said as she stepped in.

“Yes, hello.”

“I’m Liana. It’s nice to meet you.”

“That’s a pretty name.” He went over to them but his eyes stopped at Will. “You seem familiar, do I know you?”

Will narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think so. I know I’ve never met you before. My name’s Will.”

Gaius could feel that he had seen this young man before, it was in the back of his mind somewhere, but he didn’t know if it was a good or bad feeling. However, it was the young woman that wanted to see him.

“Well, how may I help you Liana?”

She reached into the pouch she had tied around her waist and pulled out a letter. “I have something for you…from Alice.”

Gaius eyes softened as he looked from the letter to her face. “Alice? She’s okay?”

Liana smiled and nodded. “She’s fine.”

“I haven’t seen her for…close to 22 years.” He reached for the letter but he didn’t open it, not yet. “How do you know Alice?”

“She’s teaching me as much of her craft that she can.”

Gaius stiffened. “So…you have-?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Liana,” Will said putting his hand on her shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“It’s okay Will. Alice said we can trust him.”

“I see you hold Alice in very high regard.”

“Of course I do,” she said as if Gaius just offended her.

He held up his hand. “I meant no disrespect. On the contrary, it’s as far as disrespect as it can be.”

“How exactly do you know Alice?” Liana asked.

Gaius smiled. “She and I were once engaged to be married.”

That made both Liana and Will widen their eyes in shock.

“My goodness,” Will said shellshocked.

Liana recovered quickly. “You were?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “It was years ago. Over twenty years ago though we knew each other long before then. She and I shared many interests especially in science, learning, healing…and magic as well. Her talents were famous in Camelot at one point. She saved a great many lives.”

“Well Gaius, I can tell you that Alice has not faltered on that. She is still greatly skilled and she is greatly respected in our community.”

“I’m happy to hear that.”

“What happened?” Will asked. “Why didn’t you two get married?”

Liana didn’t have to guess if the timing of what Gaius just said was right. “Uther.”

Gaius nodded glumly. “Yes. He declared war on magic and it made a future together impossible. Just like now I served the king and her only hope was to flee.”

“And you still serve the same king that still makes it impossible.”

“Will, that’s enough,” Liana barked. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s quite alright,” Gaius assured her. “He is right. I could’ve fled with Alice but…I didn’t. There are many nights where I lie awake and wonder what our lives would’ve been like if I did. I had no idea where she was all these years and if she was even alive.”

Liana went to him and took his hand in hers. “Well, she’s not only alive but she’s safe. I promise you that.”

Gaius squeezed back affectionately. “Thank you.”

As they were leaving Will took a look back in the direction of the physician’s chambers.

“I think you gave Gaius too much information.”

“I’m sure its fine. Alice trusts him.”

“No, she trusts who he was when they last met,” Will said in a hushed and tense tone. “It’s been what, 20 years since they last spoke face to face? Twenty years of fear and death and kneeling to the man that would see to Alice, your family and all of our people killed. Her blind mistrust could put scores of people at jeopardy.”

Liana stiffened as Will’s words carried some weight to them but she immediately lightened it. “Don’t blame Alice Will. And Gaius was genuinely concerned for her. And his gratitude was genuine as well.”

“For Alice, perhaps, but he does not know you Liana. The sooner that we handle this Sigan business and are out of the city, the better. I don’t like that someone in Camelot knows the truth about just one of us.”

“You seemed to be friendly towards Lancelot and Guinevere.”

“That’s different and you know it Liana. They’re still…safe. Gaius isn’t.”

“It’s okay Will. Gaius doesn’t know too much more about us to not make him safe.”

Gaius was reading the letter from Alice with a sad look on his face. He missed seeing her hand. He recognized it from all the old letters that he still had from her and it was like he had gone back in time to when they used to correspond so much back in their youth. Her actual words were much different from those she used to write him on.

_Gaius,_

_I’ve missed you as much I know you’ve missed me. The last time we met was anything but joyous. I still dream about your face telling me to run and run far with your warm eyes looking stricken with pain, grief and fear. It’s my wish to now finally free you from all those years of fear and worry. I am alive, well and happy. I’ve managed to find myself in the service of the Dragon King Balinor as his royal physician. It seems that after all these years you and I still find ourselves following along similar paths._

_Balinor, he is a good man Gaius and Hunith his queen is a valiant woman. Their sons are shaping up to be good men and their daughter is a good young woman who I’ve taken under my tutelage. However, times are far from pleasant. I’m sure that you can see the signs as clearly as I do. Uther’s crusade against magic is not getting any better and tensions are rising. Balinor and his son Emrys are doing what they can to pull people out of the path of Uther’s fire but he seems to carry it somewhere else. Not only that but fires are being lit among our own people and soon might consume innocents from Camelot._

_War, a true full blown war is coming Gaius. I fear it to be inevitable. I just hope that it happens after our time. I’ve grown to love the family I’ve made here as I’m sure you’ve grown to love the family you’ve made there. It is not my wish to see them destroy one another. I’m afraid at this point all you or I could do is try to not let as many fall to all of this as possible. My only other wish is that I could be there to see and embrace you._

_With love,_

_Alice_

Gaius softly refolded the letter and let Alice’s words overtake him. Alice was not only alive but she was safe and happy. That was more than what he could have hoped for. It is wonderful that she was able to keep true to her love and talents of saving and helping people. That makes her words ever more troublesome. He too had felt that the Purge’s efforts were intensifying. Uther’s drive to fight against magic was as strong as ever and getting stronger in light of the strength of the opposition not faltering due to the efforts of the Dragon Royals. One, whom thanks to Alice’s letter and her own words, apparently had just walked out his door.

“My word,” he mumbled.

* * *

Lancelot was in the armory, sharpening both his sword and Arthur’s when the sounds of excited and happy chatter came in. Lancelot looked up in time to see Sir Leon and a few of the others that went with Arthur on his hunt came back full of smiles and energy.

“Good hunt?” he asked when they stepped in.

“Oh, Lancelot.” Leon sobered up a bit. “You missed out on a fun time this morning.”

“Hunting little animals isn’t exactly what I would call a happy time Sir Leon.” Even less considering what happened the last time Lancelot went on one of Arthur’s ‘fun’ hunts. At least Arthur would only hunt deer, boars and geese after all that mess on these trips.

“Well we managed to bring down two stags and a great big tusked boar even if the latter made a near disaster.”

“Near disaster?”

“Oh, the boar charged a tree and caused a limb to fall loose and almost hit Arthur but that new volunteer…I forgot his name.” Leon started to snap his fingers trying to remember it.

“Cedric?” Lancelot asked.

“Yes,” he said snapping his fingers to him. “He pushed Arthur out of the way before it did.”

Lancelot froze in concern. “Are they okay?”

Leon waved it off. “Don’t worry. They’re just fine. After that, Arthur wouldn’t rest until he brought the thing down.”

“Of course he wouldn’t,” Lancelot jested. “Well, I better go and clean Arthur’s hunting gear.”

“Oh, there’s no need. Cedric already offered to do it for him.”

“He did?”

Leon laughed lightly. “Yeah…I think Arthur has a fan. Perhaps even an admirer though I hope Cedric knows Arthur may like the flattery but Cedric isn’t his type.”

Lancelot politely laughed with Leon but something stirred in him.

* * *

Merlin stretched a bit as he came to. He flinched a bit when some soring pain stung him in his arms. At the dig, Merlin was forced to use the heaviest tools and the toughest of the jobs though the whole dig. He had a strong feeling that Prince Arthur had a hand in all that and, no matter what Lancelot says, he is a complete and total prat. He’s insufferable out on the battlefield and even behind enemy lines. He saw that he was alone in the house and went to grab their things. He had to arrange to rent a room for the three of them for the remainder of their time in the city. It wasn’t fair to Lancelot to keep staying with him, especially when they had things to do that could get him in trouble.

As he was packing, he knocked against a shelf and something shook loose. Merlin went to put it back in it’s proper place but found that it was the talisman that he gave Lancelot so long ago to contact him. The three spots that were empty at one time were all filled with a diagram of the Aquarian Star that was on their banners over the dragon.

“I can’t believe he kept this,” he said before returning where Lancelot had apparently hid it.

He still remembered granting Lancelot those three requests to make it up to him for saving him from that griffin. He was happy to do what he could for Lancelot though he was starting to regret fulfilling his second request to save his ass of a master after what he put him through.

He managed to find a good room at the inn above the Rising Sun tavern and brought Will and Liana back there when they were back from running her errand.

“Should one of us stand guard tonight?” he asked unamused after Will and Liana finished their story.

“I know, right?” Will said backing him up.

Liana just rolled her eyes at their antics. “It’s okay. Alice told me not to worry and I trust her judgement. Besides, shouldn’t we finally get to what we’re really doing here?”

They sobered.

“Yeah, you’re right,” said Merlin.

“Now, tell me what you found in that tomb. Did you see any unusual instruments?”

“No. I looked for those right away but nothing that looked like it was out of the ordinary. A few busts and statues.”

“We’ve heard stories of statues and figurines containing power,” Will pointed out.

Liana rubbed her chin in thought. “It’s possible. What were the conditions of them?”

“They were old and chipped. No gems or markings on any of them that I can see. Not even an engraving.”

“We’ll keep them in mind. Anything else?” she asked her brother.

Merlin kept thinking to what he’d seen the previous day. “There were many unearthed passages and some buried chests that had some treasure in there. Nothing too out of the ordinary though. Gold coins and jewels.”

Liana gaze sharpened. “Are you sure there were just jewels and not talismans that could’ve passed for jewels. Like were any of these jewels pressed into or fitted on anything?”

Merlin started to shake his head but stopped and froze half-way. There was a jewel fitted in something. A very valuable something. The actual sarcophagus of Sigan himself.

* * *

The sun wasn’t fully up so the streets of Camelot weren’t too full with people commuting yet. This made it easier for Cedric to sneak through the streets of the lower town until he came across the small house of Lancelot. He peeked through a crack in the window to see that Lancelot was still sleeping. He dipped into his bag and released a small smoke sack releasing a light smoke of burning sleep shade. He quickly tossed it inside and then took off before anyone could see.

The smoke lightly seeped out and made its way into Lancelot’s nostrils as he breathed it in. The smell made Lancelot stir but the smoke quickly took effect and made him groggy. He was barely able to lift his head from his pillow before it fell back down again.

Arthur woke up to a fine breakfast and a hot bath already prepared for him.

“You’ve outdone yourself Lancelot,” he grumbled as he made his way out of bed.

“Sire?”

He turned when he noticed that it wasn’t Lancelot’s voice that sounded. He saw that it was Cedric.

“Cedric? Where’s Lancelot?”

“Oh, I’m sorry sire. Lancelot wasn’t feeling too well this morning. He was going to set your breakfast and ready your bed for you anyway but I insisted that I take the reins for him this morning so he could get some rest.”

“It’s not serious is it?” he asked in concern for his servant and friend.

“No,” Cedric said shaking his head. “I think it was just remnants of his time with his visiting friends.”

“Friends?”

“Oh…some boy with dark hair wearing a jacket and scarf around his neck and another man with straight brown hair and some girl with dark hair as well. I think they were staying with him.”

* * *

Morgana had a better sleep than the previous night but she was still feeling disturbed about her previous night. And it looked like Gwen was not in good spirits either.

“Gwen, are you okay?”

Guinevere was still running her hand down the bed to set the cover even though the bed was good and flat now so she called her name again a little louder. That seemed to shake her out of it.

“Hmm? Oh, I’m sorry my lady.”

“Gwen, what is it? Is something wrong?”

Gwen just shook her head. “No, it’s nothing. It’s silly to be honest.”

“Let me be the judge of that.”

Gwen then just exhaled in defeat. “It’s Lancelot. He didn’t meet me for work this morning and I heard from one of the other maids that a new man stepped in for him with Arthur and said that he was ill this morning, perhaps from a long night of drinking.”

“Really? That doesn’t sound like Lancelot.”

“I know. I’m a little worried.”

“Well, then let’s go and see about putting those worries to rest.”

“Morgana, what do you mean?”

“I mean, we are dropping what we are doing and we are going to see Lancelot right now.”

Gwen tried to argue that she didn’t have to go out of her way like this but Morgana wasn’t having it. Gwen didn’t have it in her to put much strength in her counter argument. Truth was, she was far too eager to agree. She was worried about Lancelot.

* * *

Merlin was heading back for one final day in the tomb to verify if the jewel was what Liana feared. She theorized that it might be a soul gem which was a sort of container to hold a soul. If that gem contained Cornelius Sigan’s soul then they had to remove it and seal it in a safer place than out in the open in Uther’s personal excavation project. Liana and Will were spending their day to gather the materials needed for them to build the container they needed to take it and lock it away back in Frith.

He passed Lancelot’s home and saw that there was some light smoke or vapor spilling out from a crack in the window. He ran and silently unlocked his door with a spell and stepped inside to a smoke filled home. He quickly covered his face with his arm to not breathe in this heavy smoke. He cleared the smoke away with a flash of his eyes and wave of his hand.

“Lancelot?” he called out from under his arm while the smoke started to filter out.

It cleared out and everything started to get more visible but the smell still lingered a bit. Merlin made his way down the room and found a shape in the bed. Lancelot was laying there as still as a statue. He quickly ran to check him and sighed in relief when he saw that he was just out cold.

“That’s a relief,” said as he stepped back to really look him over.

Lancelot looked like he never made it out of bed. Merlin took a quick look and soon found a smoking pouch on the floor where there was still a light vapor seeping out. He spitefully incinerated it into ash before he ran to the castle to try and find Arthur. He might not like the man but Lancelot was the man’s servant which meant that he was his responsibility. Also, he was the man’s friend from what Lancelot said and he knew that if were him and something like this happened to a servant or friend of his back home then he would want to know of it quickly.

Merlin ran down the city to the castle and caught the attention of Liana in the marketplace as she was trying to find a small chest or box to make the sealing container when she caught Merlin run past. She tried to flag him down but he ran by too quickly. She saw that he looked disturbed so she ran after him.

Merlin got to the gate and saw that the diggers were being pulled away by Arthur to begin today’s work in the site.

“Arthur,” he called out.

Arthur turned around to look at him. “Oh, my day is complete early today,” he mumbled as Merlin ran over. “You came back,” he said genuinely surprised.

Merlin let his comment roll off. “Arthur, its Lancelot.”

Arthur stiffened. “You know Lancelot?”

“He’s a friend of mine.”

Then Cedric’s words came back to him. A dark haired young man with a jacket and scarf around his neck. Merlin was who he was talking about. Then the other guy and girl he talked about must’ve been his ruffian friend Will and Liana whom he met the previous day.

“What about him?” he asked Merlin.

Before Merlin could say anything Cedric came over and flagged Arthur down. “Sire, your father has requested you join him in the throne room for his daily addresses.”

“Thank you Cedric. Tell him that I’ll be there as soon as I open the site for the diggers and see to one quick bit of business.”

“Yes sire. It would be my pleasure. I’m just happy to help at all with your servant being out today. Keep his mind at ease knowing his duties aren’t being neglected.”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed on Cedric. He had seen him following Arthur yesterday and here he was again; trying to muscle in on Lancelot’s work. A little too convenient that Lancelot just happened to be knocked out. Not to mention how he was being a little too much into complimenting and fawning over Arthur.

“And just who are you?” Merlin asked him.

“Me? Oh, I’m just a man trying to do my best in service to the prince.”

“Yes, except you’re not the prince’s servant. Lancelot is and isn’t it a little too convenient that you were so quick to step in for Lancelot today when it doesn’t seem like no one knows what happened to Lancelot today.”

Cedric’s eyes flashed in concern but it wasn’t for anyone but himself.

“What do you mean?”

His reaction and words told Merlin all he needed to know. Cedric had drugged Lancelot. He just didn’t know why. Something was telling him that all this work and effort was for more than a simple servant’s job.

He went to grab him. “Look you,” he started to growl.

Cedric pushed him off and backed off but Merlin prowled after him like a predator. He made to grab him again but his arm was grabbed from behind.

“Enough.”

On reflex he quietly and discreetly numbed the hand for a moment to push his attacker away. The one who fell to the floor was Arthur Pendragon himself.

“You have some nerve,” he said quickly rising to his feet.

“More than you have brains it seems clotpole,” he shot back at him.

Arthur raised his eyes up in disbelief. “What did you just call me?”

“He called you a…clotpole sire,” Cedric said as he lightly stepped behind Arthur.

“You and me are not done,” he said running for Cedric again.

Arthur tackled Merlin to the ground to try and stop him from thrashing Cedric. Merlin tried to make his way past him but Arthur kept holding him back at bay. Their scuffle was drawing the attention of a good many people. Two of them were Morgana and Guinevere who came out of the castle to see to Lancelot but heard the noise and wanted to see what was going on.

“Him again,” Morgana said when she recognized the sight of Merlin.

Gwen sighed. “Oh Merlin, not again.”

Merlin? That was his name?

Another that was watching was Liana who finally caught up and found her brother in time to see Arthur land a punch at the side of his head.

Merlin kicked Arthur off of him. Before Merlin could get fully back to his feet a knight took his sword and clubbed Merlin in the back of the head with the blunt bottom of the hilt. Arthur couldn’t resist going up to Merlin and giving him one last kick to the chest like he suffered a year ago.

“Grab him,” he ordered the knight and one of the closest guards. “Take him to the dungeons. He can work all this off in the cells!”

The men holding Merlin then started to manhandle him for the direction of the castle where the dungeons were located.

“Merlin?” Liana cried out in concern.

“It’ll be okay Liana. Just stay with Will,” Merlin cried out as he was being dragged off. “Everything will be alright.”

Arthur looked from Merlin and Liana with a small ache hitting him. The two of them seemed to be quite close. He wondered if they were together.

“Arthur!” Liana screamed out.

He wondered how he didn’t notice her stomping over to him. She looked irate as she glared at him and her face had some color on her pale cheeks. When she got at arm’s length Liana froze as she huffed angrily though her nose and gave him a hard slap. The people still around had their jaws drop at the sight of a girl just walking up and slapping the prince inside the castle grounds for all to see. Morgana and Gwen were off to the side frozen in amazement. Morgana didn’t know if she should be appalled or laughing.

“What?” he said as he grabbed his cheek.

“That was for my brother.”

Arthur held his cheek as he watched her stomp off. “Brother?” he whispered to himself. Some guards went to try and grab her but he held out his hand. “No!” he cried to them. “Let her go.”

Liana turned to glare at him one final time before she resumed leaving the courtyard.

“Liana,” Gwen said shaking her head at the sight of her walking off. “I can’t believe that she really did that. I guess it runs in her family.”

“Liana?” asked Morgana before she stiffened. Her face…that girl was the one that was in her dream. “Gwen, who exactly is she?”

“Oh, she’s Merlin’s sister.”

“And Merlin’s…?”

Gwen nodded. “He’s the one that Arthur just took away…again. Remember the farm boys that had that scuffle with Arthur in the marketplace around a year ago? He was one of them and he had been thrown in the dungeons by Arthur before then too.”

She remembered that time. She hadn’t had the chance to really put a face to the one that fought with Arthur then. So those two were brother and sister. Merlin and Liana. There was something about those two. Even if she hadn’t dreamt them, she could just feel that those two were not ordinary people.

* * *

Cedric bowed his head down to some passing guards with a small smile while he kept his calm as he walked the corridors to Arthur’s room. It was there that Arthur was holding a moist rag to his cheek.

“Sire,” he said bowing.

“Hello Cedric,” he said wincing a bit.

“I wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean for my actions to lead to you being subjected to any humiliation or trouble.”

Arthur held up his hand to stop him. “It’s alright. I don’t put any blame on you.”

Just then Lancelot walked in. “I have it Arthur,” he said before freezing at the sight of Cedric. “Cedric,” he said politely before going to Arthur. “Gaius said to apply this before you go to sleep and it should greatly diminish most of the swelling so there wouldn’t be much of a mark.”

“Thank you,” he said before lowering the rag from his face.

Lancelot and Cedric saw that there was already a bright red palm sized welt on Arthur’s cheek already visible. Liana clearly had a hand on her. He tossed it on the table by his discarded outer shirt. His sword and keys were also there on the table.

“I’ll take that and the rest of your clothes to the laundry,” offered Cedric before he went to collect his shirt and then head to collect the rest of his clothes.

“That’s alright Cedric,” Arthur said stopping him in his tracks. “Lancelot’s here and he can handle it. You’ve done more than enough for today.”

“It’s no trouble,” Cedric tried to reassure him.

“I’m sure it isn’t but Lancelot is my servant and these are his duties, not yours. If you prefer I can arrange for you to another position in the household.”

Cedric bowed. “I appreciate that very much sire. Thank you.”

Lancelot went over to him. “I’ll take those off your hands,” he said politely. “I am grateful that you went out of your way to help Arthur but you’ve done enough.”

Cedric seemed to remember that he was still holding Arthur’s shirt. “Oh, yes of course,” he said handing it back. “Thank you. Well, if there isn’t anything else then I will head out.”

He bowed again and then left the room. When he was far enough Cedric lowered his right sleeve to reveal the keys that he’d taken from the table when he grabbed Arthur’s shirt.

Back in the room Lancelot was helping apply the medicine to Arthur’s face.

“Sire,” he said as he dabbed it on. “I hope that you don’t punish Liana for this. She was merely upset for what happened to her brother.”

Arthur’s mind flashed back to the when Liana slapped him in the courtyard. He had no thoughts about punishing Liana like Lancelot feared. In fact, a part of him thought that the sight of Liana being so angry seemed…cute. He’d seen many women but they were always flattering and smiling. Sure, they were lovely but after a while it became so routine. Only Morgana’s sister Morgause had been something different to catch his notice. But Liana’s fierce look was as mesmerizing as her smiling and flattering look.

“Don’t worry Lancelot,” he waved it off. “Besides it looks worse than it was.” He suffered far worse hits in training though Arthur felt that Liana’s hit was not far from the worse of them. “I’m more concerned about the fact that Merlin, that scrawny idiot, is actually her brother.”

“I hope that you don’t hold it against Merlin either. He was just trying to look out for me in his own way.”

“How close are you two?” Arthur asked. “He seemed very persistent in trying to defend you.”

Lancelot thought on Merlin’s passion on his behalf and his final words to him. “He was just doing what any good friend would.”

“Friend? You’re really friends with that idiot?”

“He’s not bad Arthur. Merlin’s a good man. He’s just…spirited.”

“I guess that’s one word to describe it,” mumbled Arthur. “I’ll stick with idiot.”

“Unbelievable.” Lancelot then started laughing to himself.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at his servant. Lancelot hardly laughed like this. “What’s so funny?”

Lancelot just smiled at Arthur. He and Merlin didn’t realize that the two of them were more alike than they cared to admit. He thought that if whatever tension that was between them wasn’t there then the two of them would actually be good friends.

“It’s nothing,” he said simply.

Arthur shrugged. “As for Merlin…I’ll let him out in the morning. Let him cool off for one night in the cells. Whatever his reasons, he still can’t go off and publicly assault the prince.”

“Thank you Arthur.”

* * *

Cedric snuck down the passage for the tomb and carefully opened the gate. He lit a candle that was nearby and lightly toed over to the tomb. He set the candle down over the cover right beside the blue jewel. It seemed even bigger and beautiful than he had imagined. It was sure to be worth a fortune. Maybe he could press Danton for two pouches of gold instead of one. He smiled as he loosened the jewel and removed it from the slot with minimal noise.

“Heavy,” he laughed to himself as he turned it in his hands.

He then playfully tossed it in the air to catch it with a smile before the jewel glistened brighter. Cedric looked to see that it seemed like there was a light emitting from the center of the jewel. It brightened and then a mist seemed to leak out of it. It coiled around his arm and traveled up his body like it was a snake. Cedric wanted to drop the jewel but it seemed like his whole body was frozen in place. The mist reached his face and then went to enter his mouth. A scream dead on his lips as the mist jammed itself down his throat.

Cedric’s brown eyes were bright with fear as he was overcome and the light of his eyes faded and was replaced with pitch black darkness.

Cedric was no more. In his place stood the ancient sorcerer Cornelius Sigan as he looked through the eyes of his new body. He took a deep breath to test the functions of his new host and when he saw that he was completely in control, he chuckled in triumph. He had returned and he was eager to unleash his vengeance.

* * *

A/N: Well, Arthur sure got a slap to the face in more ways than one, huh? I noticed that slapping guys who greatly upset her seems to be Liana’s thing. She gets her passion from her mother and to be surrounded by all of these ‘tough guys’ should get her to become tough herself. And Cedric got more than he bargained for with that jewel, huh?

The next chapter will see Sigan unleash beginning to unleash his wrath on the world, starting with Camelot. Merlin, Liana and Will find themselves pulled into trying to help Camelot as they try to stop Sigan. However, the end result will greatly deviate from what happened to Sigan from canon.


	29. Return of Cornelius Sigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorcerer Cornelius Sigan makes his comeback and comes face to face against Merlin Emrys, the Dragon Prince. Events take an unexpected turn for everyone.

_The dead know only one thing: It is better to be alive_

~ Full Metal Jacket

* * *

Sigan was delighted to see that a good many of his former possessions had been unearthed. He searched his vessel’s memories and learned of the current King of Camelot and the times that the kingdom were enduring. There was a movement made to try destroy all traces of the Old Religion by outlawing magical practices and executing its users and allies. Uther Pendragon was an utter fool. He wished to destroy magic and yet played a central role in resurrecting the most powerful sorcerer who has ever lived for the sake of his greed and pride. His son Arthur was hardly any better himself. He found himself to be assaulted by peasants in his own castle. Doing away with both of them wouldn’t be difficult. He looked again through his vessel’s memories and saw the news of the movements behind a dragonlord named Balinor who has been dubbed ‘The Dragon King’ and of his son Emrys. He would need to see to gauging their worth or trouble to him as well. But that can wait until after he takes Camelot back. The sun was setting now with Camelot under Uther’s reign; it would rise with himself as its rightful master.

He found his old garments, still preserved, and he donned them to try and make his appearance more fitting for his stature. “Much better,” he mumbled as he pulled out his dark feathered garment. “It wouldn’t do for the Great Cornelius Sigan to make his return looking like a lowly urchin.”

And boy did he have a grand return in mind.

* * *

Liana and Will were in their room in the Rising Sun’s inn as they worked together making the means to seal Sigan’s soul gem to carry and lock it away back home. Will managed to find a suitable little wooden chest that he was carving runes into while Liana was melting some silver she purchased with a concentrated heating spell to line those runes with and enchant.

Will was being rather aggressive with the knife as he carved away. “I can’t believe that Arthur tossed Merlin into the dungeons.”

“Believe it,” Liana droned. “I saw it myself.”

He bared his teeth a bit. “And this time we don’t have Leets too…” Will stopped himself but he was too late.

He already said too much.

“This time?” Liana said rounding on him. “Do you mean to tell me that this has happened before?”

Will flinched under her fierce predatorial stare. The general story of their joint excursion in Camelot was known by Merlin’s family such as meeting with Arthur and making the scene at the grand throne room but that was it. They knew nothing of fighting with Arthur in the marketplace or of Merlin getting tossed in the dungeon for trying to clobber Arthur in his castle training grounds.

Liana didn’t know who was the bigger idiot: Merlin or Arthur. Merlin, for fighting with the Prince of Camelot both in his own city and castle. Or Arthur, for going out of his way to try and pick a fight with a random stranger in the streets and have him be a warlock that could’ve turned him inside out if he was in the mood for it.

“You’re mad,” Will said with a side glance.

“No…I’m annoyed,” she huffed.

“I think that’s more trouble.” Liana glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender.

Will looked sheepish there as he held up his hands to be ready to shield himself should she begin hitting him. For a moment, she was reminded of the look Arthur gave her when she had smacked him. She huffed to herself. Why did all the good looking guys around here have to be such idiots?

He tried to get them to focus back on Merlin. “So, what do we do about Merlin?”

Liana looked up at the fully dark night sky. “Nothing we can do now with it being dark and the city patrols beginning. We’ll see to trying to get him out first thing tomorrow. For now…all we can do is keep working on this seal.”

Will nodded and then they went back to work. It wouldn’t be much longer before it was complete. The real challenge will come with getting the soul gem from the tomb and out of Camelot without causing a stir.

* * *

Gwen was walking down the halls of the castle for Morgana’s chambers to ready her room for her to go to bed soon. She had paid a visit to Merlin in the dungeons to see that he was okay but it seemed that she didn’t need to worry. He was quite calm and collected for someone who was thrown into the dungeons by the Prince of Camelot (again) for assaulting him (again). She knew that Merlin wasn’t putting on an act. That smile that he had when he told her not to worry about him and that everything would turn out okay was truly genuine. He really believed that. Gwen didn’t know if she should admire or pity him.

Then there was Morgana. She had been the one to see to Merlin just now before she helped her settle for the night. She was happy to do so but she wondered why Morgana took a sudden interest. Ever since all that excitement this afternoon she seemed to take hard focus on Merlin and Liana. She spent the day asking her questions on them as well as the details of their previous meeting.

She was both musing on all of this and halfway back when she ran into Gaius as he was walking through the corridors. “Oh,” she jumped a bit. “Hello Gaius.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you Gwen.”

“No,” she smiled. “It’s okay Gaius. I was just surprised. My mind is on a lot of things.”

“I see,” he said with a smile. “It’s lucky that I caught you. I was about to go off and give this to Morgana before she went off to sleep.” He then pulled out a small vial.

“I’ll give it to her,” she said taking it. “I’m sure that she’ll appreciate it given the excitement from today.”

“Yes…I heard about that. In fact, it seems like it’s all anyone could talk about today.”

“That and the slap Liana gave Arthur,” Gwen mumbled to herself.

“Liana was the one who slapped Arthur?”

Gaius didn’t know that. Liana didn’t seem the type to call such attention to herself but in his defense he had only a brief time with the girl.

“You know Liana? Oh right, she wanted to see you.”

“Yes, but how do you know her Gwen?”

“Lancelot and I know her through her brother Merlin. He’s the one that Arthur fought with and threw in the dungeons, again. I met him during his last visit to Camelot when he…met with Arthur last time. And it turns out that Lancelot made friends with him before he first came to Camelot.”

He recalled the boy from last year. The one that he noticed using magic out in public for pranking the prince in the streets. The boy and Liana did bare a resemblance now that he thought on it. But…if Liana is who he thought she was and that boy is her brother…then…couldn’t that mean-

It was almost too absurd to even think.

“What happened with Liana? I’m afraid I didn’t hear much on after she slapped Arthur. Was she locked up as well?”

“No. Arthur let her go.”

“I see.” All of this was getting to be both interesting and insane. “Gwen, do you happen to know if Lancelot is with Arthur?”

She nodded. “Of course.”

“Thank you,” he said before he made his way down the hall to head for Arthur’s chambers.

If his theories behind these young people were right then some things he had long thought about Lancelot were now making some sense.

* * *

Sigan quietly and effortlessly moved through the hallow halls of Camelot castle until he got to the top of one of its towers to look out into the city. The candlelights seen through open windows in the homes of the city were still burning and would soon be extinguished as soon the inhabitants would be heading to bed. At this time however, it made the city as beautiful as he remembered. And after tonight, it would be his. He straightened himself and channeled his power forth.

“ ** _Ic cume eft to Camelot. Swá þæt ic mæg min fæhþ awrecan! Nu ic lybbe ece and ic mæg rædan min burh_**!”

The gargoyle statues that decorated this grand castle started to rumble and their stone limbs started to shake loose and their heads moved to take their first breaths.

“Go!” He ordered. “Destroy all who challenge you and defy me!”

The gargoyles jumped and flew off their pedestals to do just that. Sigan watched with a calm and satisfied smile.

It was a smile that another inhabitant in the city had who immediately noticed the magic and beasts coming forth.

* * *

Merlin was sitting with his back against one of the dungeon walls. He couldn’t believe he was back here again. He looked around to see that they didn’t change much from his last visit. The only thing that changed was that he did receive a visit from someone. Gwen had decided to drop in and check on him. He appreciated her concern and she had said that the Lady Morgana was also concerned for him. He remembered Morgana from their last meeting with the whole business with Tauren and the Mage’s stone. She was quite a strong willed woman and brave as well. He remembered how she honestly told ‘Emrys’ who she was with no trace of fear knowing that he was Uther’s great enemy that could do anything he wanted to her. She showed no fear and even tried to scold him for his actions during Mordred’s liberation. Now this…asking about some random ‘farm boy’ that assaulted the prince, twice. She was indeed a puzzle…but Merlin liked to crack puzzles.

He didn’t realize he would get another when the dungeons became suddenly flooded with noise. Merlin was shaken out of his thoughts when there was the sounds of men shouting and even screaming.

“What the hell is going on out there?” yelled out one of the guards.

A new panicked voice answered him. “The city is under attack!”

“From who?” asked another one of the guards.

“I don’t know. The knights are calling all the guards to help defend the gates and all the entrances in the castle to make sure that nothing gets in.”

Merlin then heard the sounds of men running off and the door closed behind them. When they left, Merlin knew he couldn’t stay there and twiddle his thumbs away. If the city was under attack then he had to find his sister and best friend and they had to stick together to see to their mission and leave the city in one piece.

“ ** _Tospringe_** ,” he said with a whisper.

The door unlocked and he slowly opened the door and carefully made his way out of the dungeon. What he stepped out into was complete and utter chaos. The air was filled with both winged beasts and the screams of the people from below. Those beasts he recognized as gargoyles and the way they looked seemed familiar for some reason.

Merlin noticed that a gargoyle in the air slammed down on a slab of stone on the top of the wall on the opposite side of the courtyard causing a giant chunk of stone to collapse and fall down. It was going to land on some people that were there trying to get away from another gargoyle. Merlin instinctively moved the slab of rock to fall and land on the gargoyle tailing them instead. It smashed on its head and left it as still as the grave and allowed the people running from it to get into the safety of the castle. The gargoyle that had knocked that stone down took a position on a perch of stone and Merlin now realized why there were familiar.

“An animation spell,” he muttered. He looked about and saw that all the gargoyles that had decorated the outside of the castle were missing. Rather not missing but were now flying about the city causing mayhem. It would take a sorcerer of great magic to both animate all the statues into flesh and command them to attack coordinately like this. “Sigan,” he muttered. “Someone released him.”

* * *

The throne room was being packed with people rushing inside to escape the chaos that was going on outside. Uther was there trying to organize what little men were there and not caught outside in this disaster. Morgana and Gwen were there as well to try and calm and help the people who were hurt or frightened. Gaius came into the throne room and spotted them immediately.

“Morgana! You should be resting,” he said pointedly.

“Like I will be able to get any sleep through this,” she said back as she pressed a cloth on a young girl’s arm where she was cut.

“Where is Uther?” he asked them.

Gwen pointed to a corner a little bit aways. “The king is over there.”

“Sire!”

Uther looked off to the side to see Gaius moving over to him. “Gaius, this is madness.”

“Sire, I tried to warn you about what could happen.”

“No,” he shook his head. “You’re wrong. This can not be Sigan.”

“It is him,” he said trying to make Uther see the truth. “Sire, Sigan has returned from the grave to enact his revenge.”

“Then he will die again!” he cried out.

Uther has finally admitted the truth to both Gaius and himself but it didn’t seem to do much in putting him in the proper mind to quell this problem.

“You don’t understand sire, we can’t. You can not kill a man that has conquered mortality.”

“Then we will find a way. Camelot will not fall to a sorcerer so long as I am king.”

“We won’t have much of a choice. Sigan was defeated by Camelot’s ancient king only through the sorcerers loyal to him.”

“That was then. Sigan will be defeated by the knights loyal to their present one!” he spat fanatically before he looked about. “Wait…where is my son?”

Uther’s question thundered in the throne room and made Gwen look frantically through the room herself. Where was Lancelot? Was he outside with those things flying about? She hoped not but she knew it was a false one.

“We need some water,” one of the people tending to the wounded said.

“I’ll go get some,” Gwen said running out.

“Gwen!” Morgana called out as she left.

“We need water and Lancelot is still out there,” she called back.

However, a few moments after she left the doors closed and the knights were locking them. Uther was moving for them and telling his men to keep them open because Arthur was still out there. Sir Leon was restraining him and trying to tell him that the beasts were just outside. They had to close them or they and all the people would die if those creatures came in. To prove it, the doors banged as something big collided with it from the other side. Uther didn’t want to hear it and tried to push past them but they held him back.

Morgana got scared. Arthur, Lancelot and now Gwen were still out there and now there was no way for them to get back into the castle. The other ways in would no doubt be cut off for them. Morgana ran off to try to find a window to see into area of the well where Gwen surely ran off to get some water.

Morgana ran through the dark corridors and saw a cracked window that she knew faced that area. She looked down and saw the well but no Gwen. She was getting worried but found her breath again when she saw Gwen running for it.

“Gwen!” she cried out!”

“Morgana?!” she said looking around to see where her mistress was calling out from.

“They closed the main doors! You’ll have to come in through the entrance in the armory. That’s the closest one from there!”

“Okay!” she cried dropping the bucket into the well to fill.

She frantically pulled it back out and then made for the armory like Morgana said. Morgana was ready to run to meet her there when something caught her eye. It was one of those beasts and it was flying down to swoop Gwen up in its claws.

“Gwen, run!” Morgana cried out to her.

Gwen noticed the beast and made to run but she was being careful not to spill the water she had come to collect. The effort was slowing her down and it seemed that the creature would indeed take her. Morgana cried out in terror as the beast closed in and she reached out to try and call out to her friend.

At that moment, her eyes glowed gold and a fire erupted inside the beast and it exploded from the inside out. Gwen kept running but Morgana froze from her spot in the window.

What just happened?

* * *

Arthur and Lancelot were outside trying to protect the rush of people coming into the castle for shelter. A gargoyle was currently being pushed back by some spears and sword swipes from the knights.

“Try to drive our weapons into his eyes or mouth. Might be our best chance!” one of the knights shouted to the group as they tried to fend it off.

One of the knights tried to take the chance to drive his spear down the beast’s open jaws but the gargoyle stood on its hind legs and then swiped at the man with its claws splitting his chest open. The sight made one of the men run off in fear while the others became disorganized in their attempts to attack it. Even more so when a light fog started to settle in.

Another gargoyle landed to flank them and Arthur and Lancelot ran to try and help. Arthur swiped down on its hand as it tried to claw a knight from behind and managed to cut off its fingers. The beast howled in pain and made to whack Arthur with its tail but Lancelot saw it coming and hacked the tail off with his own sword and watched as it fidgeted on the floor like a mad snake.

“Move!” Arthur yelled to all of his men.

“Arthur!” Lancelot shouted.

The gargoyle they de-limbed didn’t seem any lost on energy. In fact, it was snarling at them with a vengeance. It charged at them with its jaws open and drooling as it growled. It was going for Arthur but Lancelot stepped in its way and took the brunt of its charge and was knocked off to the side.

“No,” he muttered before moving forward and jamming his sword into the left eye of the beast as Lancelot’s sudden move shocked and stunned it.

The beast howled out in pain when Arthur struck it and Arthur put all the force into it to further drive his blade into the beast. It struggled for a moment more before it fell to a slump in the ground. Arthur pulled his sword out and went to look over at Lancelot. He was lying back with his back flat to the ground but Arthur could see him struggling to try and get back up. He tried to run over to him but the gargoyle that had fought the other men Arthur and Lancelot helped swiped Arthur in the back by his tail. Arthur flew off into the air and hit the ground quite hard.

Lancelot saw and lifted his head to try to get a better look at Arthur on the ground a bit aways. He seemed to be out cold. The gargoyle that attacked him was advancing on the prince and as hard as he struggled Lancelot couldn’t even lift half of his body off the ground to try and help him. It looked like it would pounce on him without any resistance.

“ ** _Astrice_**!”

Lancelot didn’t know who said that but all he knew was that the gargoyle exploded into pieces before it could reach the unconscious Arthur. He could hear footsteps and looked and saw someone approaching them but his vision was blurred.

“Wha-“ he slurred. Lancelot found everything around him getting faded and his head began to weigh a ton. He rested it back on the ground and everything faded to black.

Merlin reached Lancelot and Arthur and saw that they were breathing. They were just knocked out. When Merlin got out he conjured a small fog to help hide any action he decided to make from any stray eyes. He noticed how the guards and knights fighting to try and buy time for the city’s people to try and make it to the safety of the castle. On any other day, he would not care about what happened to them but he respected what they were trying to do. More so when he saw Lancelot was among them even though he was only a servant and fighting alongside his master Arthur. He destroyed the gargoyles assaulting them and then silently willed them to rest so as not to get in his way.

“My, my,” a voice called out. “Who would’ve thought? You, a sorcerer, and a powerful one at that.”

Merlin saw someone walk to over to him and he instantly recognized him as the man who he suspected drugged Lancelot and tried to move in on his position. Cedric, his name was if he remembered right. Except that Merlin could see that he wasn’t Cedric.

“Cornelius Sigan,” he glared.

“Ahh…you’ve got quite the head on you. I’ll have to take it.”

Sigan then snapped his fingers and two gargoyles flew out from behind him and made to pounce for Merlin.

“ ** _Astrice_**!” he called out bringing both his palms at them and two beams of light shot from them and collided with the beasts and reduced them both to dust.

“My,” Sigan said with an appreciative nod. “You are powerful indeed. I dare say that your magic is a class close to my own.” Merlin just glared back at him. “And what may I ask is your name?”

Merlin straightened himself. “I am Merlin Emrys Ambrosius,” he declared.

Sigan actually looked taken aback. “The Dragon Prince,” he muttered. “Why then are you here to save these pitiful people? Help that enemy of magic,” he said looking to the unconscious prat.

“The people of Camelot aren’t pitiful, they’re just people. And as for Arthur, he has nothing to do with any of this. Your using your powers to attack people that haven’t done anything to you.”

“Camelot and its king tried to have me killed!”

“The ones who felled you have been gone for centuries. That has nothing to do with these people.”

“And these people will try to fell both me and you. I’m merely following my former king’s example and striking first. Uther, Arthur and their armies still mean to destroy you and your people, do they not? Then there are all of their allies who wish to have you destroyed as well. You should stop trying to save those who mean to eliminate you and help me Emrys. Together we would be invincible. No one would think of trying to defy you or your family ever again. The people of this land would kneel at your feet. Worship you and magic and grant it the proper respect.”

“You’re not talking about respect Sigan, you’re talking about dominance. My family, people and I want all of us to co-exist with one another. Live together, not rule over one another.”

Sigan looked disgusted. “You are pitiful Emrys. Here you are, so much power, and you are carrying yourself around like a common beggar. Letting yourself be man handled by a man that you could destroy with a word. You’re not worthy of your power.”

“And you are,” Merlin spat back. “All that magic and power mentality and look where it got you. You’re nothing but a memory best to be forgotten.”

“And I won’t be. If you will not join me then I will take your body and fuse your power with my own!”

Sigan exited the vessel he had and went to overwhelm and take Merlin.

 

Merlin made a show of looking worried as Sigan started but when his former body fell into a dead slump he dropped the fearful fascade and looked determined.

* * *

The gargoyles were flying about and delivering their master’s desire to inflict pain, havoc and death. People were running through the streets screaming as they tried to find safe shelter. Some braved going to the castle despite the gargoyles circling about overhead as it was the strongest and most fortified place to hide from these monsters. Others went to hide in the tunnels as they were herded in by some guards that separated from the main defense. Other people decided to take the chances in their homes or any sturdy buildings in their sights that looked like it would escape the notice of the beasts flying and roaming the streets. Some just ran out of the city gates and tried to make for the woods.

Liana and Will were running through the streets themselves. Will had his sword out and was staying close by Liana as they ran for the palace. Liana ducked them both into a small corner.

“What the hell is happening?” Will asked as they observed the chaos from their hiding spot.

Liana shook her head. “It has to be Sigan. Someone must’ve disturbed his soul gem. His soul would’ve been released and now has a home in the unlucky person who released him.”

“Then what are we going to do?” he hissed out both nervous and frustrated.

“I don’t know. All I can think to do is get my brother and get back home as soon as we can. Maybe my father, Uncle Abel or Kilgharrah will know what to do.”

“Good plan. The only problem I can see about it is getting there and out without getting mauled by those beasts or Sigan himself.”

“Is anyone watching?” she whispered.

Will looked around. No one was looking their way. They were either looking up or looking in the direction they were running to avoid bumping into anything that might slow them down. “You’re okay. Their eyes are all on other things right now.”

“Liana focused her gaze on one and mumbled “ ** _Astrice._** ” The gargoyle she looked at shattered off into pieces in mid-flight.

They then kept heading for the castle, subtly moving from corner to corner. Most of the people that had been moving in the streets had either been killed or were deep in hiding. Some people they managed to help though they did it covertly. A gargoyle was snarling at a young boy who was shielding an even smaller girl and Liana made the beast hit the wall opposite them. Will then drove his sword into the beast’s heart, his magically reinforced sword piercing its thick hide. They then told the children to run somewhere safe.

They managed to find themselves at the broken and ruined gates of the castle and stepped over the bodies of the guards and knights they found there. They made their way through the ruined courtyard that had a few more bodies spread out here and there and saw that there was a single man already standing there. There was a body at the foot of him that she recognized as the man that Arthur stopped Merlin from assaulting though he was dressed and looked dramatically different. Liana easily felt who it was even through the dark.

“Merlin?” she called out.

Merlin turned around slowly with a determined look on his face. His sister and Will wondered what had happened until Merlin pulled out a sparkling blue gem that seemed shaped like a heart.

“One soul gem,” he said with a smile.

Liana then started to lightly laugh herself which Will slowly joined in on.

Will sobered faster than them and pulled out the box from the bundle he had tied to his back. “And a seal to keep it in.”

Will opened it and Merlin let the gem go to float it into the box but halfway there the gem suddenly shot off to the distance.

“What the?” Merlin asked breaking into a small run.

The three of them followed the blue glint of the gem until it went off to a shadowed figure standing at a corner of the courtyard. He was in a hood and the gem flew into a pouch he was holding where he then pocketed it. It was obviously a sorcerer but didn’t feel like one they knew.

“Give that back immediately,” Merlin ordered of him.

Liana glared at him as Will brandished his sword to point at him.

The hooded figure just chuckled. “Thank you for your help Emrys. You made my job much easier.”

Before they could react the mystery man conjured a small bit of wind and disappeared without another word. That left the three of them to stare in the empty space in wonder, anger and confusion.

* * *

The sorcerer Danton transported himself off into the outskirts beyond the city. The lights from the city of Camelot could still be dimly seen from where he had gone. He removed his hood and took a deep breath before he smiled.

“I didn’t count on Emrys being in the city but it worked to my advantage,” he muttered as he held the pouch where Sigan’s soul gem resided in. He smirked at his prize. “I have Sigan contained and I didn’t even have to pay that jittery thief any of that gold.” He threw the pouch in the air and caught it effortlessly with his right hand. “My mistress will be pleased.”

* * *

Liana and Will packed their things quickly and were ready to leave the city the first thing that morning. Merlin had gone back to the dungeons and locked himself back up to avoid any more trouble. They already had more than enough from all of this.

There were already quite a few people already up and about as they were trying to begin working on fixing up the damage that Sigan wrought in his short strike on the city.

“What damage,” Liana remarked as she saw the ruined homes and broken walls.

Will looked over to some guards throwing some bodies onto a cart. “And casualties; all from over an hour of Sigan’s attack. I hate to think what would’ve happened if he had a full day. If it weren’t for Merlin who knows how many people would be dead right now.”

“I know,” she whispered. “That makes the theft of the stone even scarier. Whoever that thief was, something tells me that, like us, he knows exactly what he took and who is inside. But, unlike us, I don’t think he intends to keep it locked away.”

“So…what do we do?”

Liana just shook her head. “I don’t know. I don’t think there’s anything we can do now. All we can do is get back home and tell everyone what happened and…stay on our toes. And see to getting my brother out of the dungeons. Hopefully, with all of this going on, they won’t be so keen with keeping a random troublemaker locked up.”

They went over possible methods for trying to get Merlin out but they proved useless as Merlin was already walking out of the path to the dungeons.

“Merlin,” Will called out with a smile.

Merlin went over and gave him a hug.

Liana went out to hug him. “How are you out?” she asked before she released him.

“Me.”

They looked to the entrance to see Arthur with a bandage wrapped around his forehead walk out of it with Lancelot limping out behind him.

“Arthur,” Liana said taking in the sight of him. “You okay?” she asked politely.

“This,” he said pointing to his bandage. “It’s nothing. I think the hit I took from you hurt more than the one I took from one of those beasts.”

“Arthur,” said Will with a good glare. But his gaze softened when he saw how Lancelot was walking. “Lancelot, are you okay?”

He nodded. “I’m okay, just sore. It looks worse than it really is. I’m glad to see that you’re all okay.”

“We know how to handle ourselves,” Will said with a smile.

“Right…we have a habit coming out on top when the odds weren’t good at the start.”

“I think I can believe that,” Arthur said with a small amount of jest as he rubbed his cheek.

‘ _Oh, you should believe_ ,’ the three of them silently thought.

“You should. You’re setting Merlin free? Why?” Liana asked.

“I think we have more on our minds then keeping a smartmouth in the dungeons. Besides, it seems that you were right to be wary of Cedric. His body was found in the courtyard with what seemed to be my keys to the tomb. Lancelot told me of the gas ball in his home and it would seem that Cedric had tried to manipulate his way into my service with the sole intention of pillaging the tomb. Which, according to some, may have led to the trouble Camelot suffered the previous night. The least any of us can do is issue a full pardon.”

Arthur then turned to Merlin and held out his hand. Merlin looked at it for a moment and then shook it.

“Thank you,” he said genuinely.

“Right,” Will coughed. “Well, we better be off.”

“You’re leaving?” asked Lancelot.

“Yeah, we should head home,” said Merlin. “Too much excitement for one day.”

“Where are you heading?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, somewhere out of the way. I doubt you’ll have heard of it,” Merlin waved off.

“Will you visit?”

Arthur silently thanked Lancelot for asking that question though it was to all of them.

“Maybe we will,” said Merlin.

“It’s not home,” Liana mused as she looked around. “But Camelot does have its charm…when it wants to be charming of course.”

Arthur smiled. “Then I hope that this city makes a better impression the next time you decide to come.”

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t result in my brother heading into the dungeons…again,” she said with a small glare at Merlin.

“That’s on your brother, not me,” Arthur said shaking his head with a smile pointed her way.

That made Liana giggle a bit. Merlin just rolled his eyes at them.

Will noticed the lingering look that Arthur and Liana seemed to give another and coughed to break it. “Well, we better get a move on then.” He went to shake Lancelot’s hand. “Bye Lancelot. It was nice meeting you. I hope you feel better.”

“Thank you,” he said shaking his hand back and then bidding goodbye to Merlin and Liana too.

“Say goodbye to Gwen for us,” Liana said as they went off.

“I will,” he said. When they made it passed the gates Lancelot looked over to Arthur that was still staring after them. “See? I told you that they weren’t so bad.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “There’s just something about them though. Especially Merlin. His sister too.”

Lancelot nodded. “I know,” he said narrowing his eyes. “I feel it too.”

They reached the stables where their horses were and then rode out of the city gates and began the journey home.

After an hour Liana talked on something that was on her mind since they met up again. “Merlin, that spell that you used to bind Sigan back into his soul gem; I’ve never seen it before. Where did you get it?”

“Kilgharrah,” he simply said. “Before we left he gave me the spell to use ‘just in case’. He guessed that if Sigan’s soul was bound to something and released then we would need a way to bind it again before we could seal it away.”

“Kilgharrah always has good foresight,” she remarked.

“Yeah,” Merlin nodded. “I just wish he had enough foresight to warn us about someone else being after his soul too.”

“Don’t worry Merlin, Liana,” Will said trying to cheer them up. “Your father will know what to do. I’m sure of it.”

‘ _I hope so_ ,’ the magical siblings thought at each other.

* * *

Gaius was on his way to Uther’s chambers as he asked to see him. Gaius was amazed that the city managed to survive the onslaught. He had a feeling that the pair he met, Will and Liana, along with her brother Merlin were at the heart of the reason why. He had a good feeling who the siblings were but, even so, he had trouble allowing himself to believe it. The hoods donned by Emrys and his siblings seem to prevent him to believe it. He didn’t know if it was a mark of brilliance or madness on their parts.

‘ _Perhaps both_ ,” he thought with a bit of amusement.

Uther was standing in his chambers, looking out the windows with a determined gaze at where there was damage and smoke still left over from the fires. There was a knock on the door and soon Gaius stepped in.

“You summoned for me sire?” he asked.

“Gaius, yes, please come in.”

Gaius lightly stepped inside but Uther still kept his gaze out the windows. “Is there something wrong?”

“I wanted to tell you that I should’ve heeded your council about the excavation. You tried to warn me and I chose not to listen and Camelot suffered greatly because of it.”

Was Uther trying to tell Gaius that he was wrong? Gaius couldn’t remember the last time that Uther even came close to saying something along these sort of words.

“Believe me sire, I wished that my warnings were empty and not full of truth.”

Uther nodded. “Yes but nevertheless you were right. That tomb never should’ve been touched. I’m not sure what happened to quell the madness but one thing is clear…magic must be destroyed at all costs. Not even the very idea can be tolerated.” He then turned to him. “It’s time to take our fight in a new and stronger direction. We must find and destroy its users, allies and even the idea of magic being anything more than what it is – a plague. And like any plague we must stop it at the source. The greatest source known is Balinor, his children and all their followers. It is imperative that we find their foothold and destroy all of them once and for all. No more trying to send a message. It’s time for a change.”

What more could Gaius do but nod. Something told him that Uther’s quest to destroy magic had just taken a new leap. It seemed that Alice’s fears were to come to pass. A war was coming and he didn’t think that it would be one without great losses to be suffered on both sides.

* * *

A/N: I’m glad that Liana’s interaction with Arthur brought so much reaction in so many of you. It’s all getting very Romeo and Juliet isn’t it? That didn’t go too well and believe me, neither will any of this. Starting right now with the theft of Sigan’s soul gem. Danton has it but who did he take it for? If you want to picture how Danton looks like than he resembles Xavier Samuel.

The next chapter will have Camelot hosting a Melee of which Lancelot wished he could compete in. Arthur decides to help him try and enter it but that’s just one of the events going on. Morgana tries to unravel the mystery of everything that happened during that fateful night of Sigan’s attack.


	30. A Commoner in Noble's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balinor senses a grim time ahead. Uther announces a Melee taking place in the kingdom in which Lancelot does wish to compete in but can't however Arthur decides to help him take part. A mysterious figure comes to Camelot.

_Life moves pretty fast. If you don’t stop and look around once in a while you could miss it._

~ Ferris Bueller, Ferris Bueller’s Day Off

* * *

Merlin, Liana and Will were in the throne room back in Frith, standing side by side with Merlin in the middle as they relayed the events of Sigan’s attack to Balinor, Hunith, Nowe, Abel, Richard and Alice. They were astonished that Merlin was able to dispel a spirit as strong and old as Sigan’s but disheartened when they learned that his soul was stolen.

“Do you have any idea who the thief was?” Balinor asked his children and Will.

They shook their heads.

“No sire,” said Will. “The man had his hood up and he didn’t sound familiar to any one of us.”

“Who do you suppose he was?” Richard asked the room in general.

“Probably a rogue sorcerer,” said Liana. “He didn’t seem too strong.”

“No,” Balinor said as he put his hand to the bottom of his lip in thought. “I don’t think so. This man seemed to know too much about the nature of what he had and what was happening for it to be mere coincidence.”

Hunith was taken aback as she considered what Balinor was trying to say. “Wait, Balinor, you don’t think this man could’ve orchestrated Sigan being resurrected could you?”

The Dragon King let a frustrated sigh out. “That could be a real possibility. With Uther’s excavation made public there could be many others that decided to take steps just as we had but may not have had the same intention of stopping Sigan like we wanted.”

“What? Who would want Sigan to return?” Merlin was confused. Just a minute of being in Sigan’s presence was more than enough for a lifetime. He couldn’t imagine anyone wanting him to be around permanently.

“Lots of people. Keep in mind son that while we are Uther’s enemies, we aren’t his only enemies. And they don’t have the same goals and intentions as we do.”

“You mean like that Priestess Nimueh that Merlin fought?” Nowe asked.

“Exactly,” Balinor answered. “Though we don’t know exactly what they would want with Sigan’s soul gem. We have to be vigilant.”

“I could send word to the Druids,” said Abel. “See if they hear something.”

“I have a few contacts as well,” Alice volunteered. “I could ask them to send me a message if they see or hear anything as well.”

“Thank you, Alice, Abel, I very much appreciate that.” Balinor gave them a small smile. “See to the arrangements right away.”

“Sire,” they said nodding.

“Very well. I would like to speak alone with my family right now.”

“Of course,” Richard said. “Come son.”

Will followed his father out and Alice and Abel followed after them leaving the Ambrosius family alone in the throne room.

“This is all very discouraging,” Balinor said solemnly once they were alone.

“Which part?” asked Merlin.

“All of it,” Balinor said. “I asked you all to stay because I wanted to tell all of you that Kilgharrah told me something quite discouraging about a day before Merlin and Liana returned.”

“What?” the three children and Hunith asked simultaneously.

“He managed to get a vision of the future. He foresaw a great war erupting and in that war he saw it was three dragons clashing against one another.”

“Three dragons?” Merlin said looking as confused as he felt.

“What does he mean by that?” asked Liana.

Nowe nodded. “Yeah, isn’t Kilgharrah the last dragon?”

Balinor let a small laugh escape him. “He is. You see kids…visions of the future aren’t something that should be taken literally especially those seen by dragons.”

“Then what do they mean?” Merlin asked still confused.

Balinor rubbed the back of his head. “I’m not sure. Prophecies and future telling was never my favorite magic to study.”

It was a testament to his maturity that Merlin didn’t roll his eyes at his father for the immense buildup he made only for them to be shot down like that.

“Then what do we do?” Liana asked.

“We stay prepared,” Balinor insisted. ”We can’t be certain when it will happen but war is indeed certain. With this recent attack I’m afraid that Uther and his Purge allies might use it as a rallying call to spark a stronger stance against magic. The only thing that might hinder any of their attempts is fear of any sort of retaliation that we might throw. Your exploits these last two years Merlin have made quite an impression throughout the kingdoms Merlin.”

“Yes, I know father but sadly I’m still only one man. If Uther’s allies choose to take advantage of this then there is no telling how far and wide this could spread. While my reputation is shrouded, it alone can’t stop everyone. I can’t be everywhere and a logical mind would know that. Not all the rulers, nobles and warlords are as hot headed as Uther.”

Balinor huffed sadly. He didn’t want to suggest it but it seemed that he didn’t have a choice. “Yes, I know. That is why we must expand it.”

“Expand?” asked Merlin.

Both Balinor and Hunith nodded glumly. It was Hunith who inevitably spoke.

“Yes, your father and I have talked about it together and with Richard and Abel. We feel that all the well-bodied men and willing women go through a mandatory weekly training regiment. Three hours of training one day a week to both swell our army’s ranks as well as give our people a better chance to defend themselves.”

“Women too?” Nowe asked.

Liana folded her arms. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Nowe said quickly. “That’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure about all of this?” Merlin asked his parents.

“Yes,” said Balinor. “We’ll be announcing this decree tomorrow. Richard will be heading the training and I’d like you to assist him Nowe.”

“Of course,” Nowe said nodding at his father.

“Merlin,” Balinor said turning to his eldest. “Could you assist in training some of our magical people in a few spells to defend themselves with?”

“Of course,” he said and nodded in the same manner as his brother did.

“I could work with some of the women,” Liana volunteered.

Balinor nodded and then wiped his brow. He wished that this wasn’t necessary but it is.

Merlin kneeled in front of his father. His sister followed his example at his left side. Nowe left his chair and knelt as well by Merlin’s right side.

“We’ll do our duty sire,” Merlin said bowing his head.

“To you and mother,” Nowe said after him.

“To Frith and its people,” Liana said.

Balinor just firmly stared at his three children.

* * *

The city of Camelot had gone through two months of extensive work to rebuild the damage from Sigan’s attack. The houses and the walls of the city and castle were repaired but nothing could bring back those that had been lost in that attack. The morale of the city was quite low so Uther decided to host an annual melee to try and raise the spirits of his people and his men.

Arthur was excited by the news which Lancelot could see when they sparred in his room the day after Uther made the announcement.

Lancelot blocked a high swipe from Arthur. “You are in a good mood today,” he said as he held Arthur’s attack back.

Arthur withdrew himself. “Is it a crime to be happy?”

“No, of course not,” Lancelot said before making a swipe of his own which Arthur answered. “I’ve just never seen you smile like this during training. Is it the Melee?”

Arthur pulled back and signaled for their spar to stop. “Of course it’s the Melee,” he said like it was obvious. “It’s the most fun that I’m going to have had for the longest time.”

“How is a bunch of people crammed together in a single space whacking at one another with blunt swords fun?”

“Of course. The rush of being out there on the field without the worry of killing or being killed but still feeling that you have to be the last one standing no matter what. Not knowing who you could meet out there and how you’ll measure against them when you do…it’s exhilarating. I thought you would understand Lancelot. After all, you’re a great warrior yourself.”

“Whenever I fought with a blade it’s always been for survival. I’ve never fought for just sport before so I’m afraid I wouldn’t understand at all Arthur.”

Arthur was silent for a moment. “Never?”

“Of course not Arthur. Only those born into nobility can compete and I was born a common man. I am your servant, remember?”

Truthfully, Arthur forgot that. With how comfortable Arthur has gotten training with Lancelot, he occasionally forgot that Lancelot might fight as well as any of his knights but he wasn’t one. He was his _secret_ sparring partner because he was his servant.

“In fact,” Lancelot continued. “I’ve never even seen a tournament before.”

“Never?” Arthur asked taken aback.

Lancelot shook his head. “No.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes for a bit before he looked Lancelot straight in his eyes. “Well there is a first for everything, right?”

Lancelot nodded. “Right. I’ll see the Melee and I’ll understand what makes it so exciting for you.”

“You’ll never understand Lancelot simply by watching.”

“I know Arthur, and believe me, I wish I could compete to really understand it like you want me to but that’s the best I can do.”

“But what if you could compete in the Melee Lancelot?”

“And just how could I do that?”

“Because I’m going to help you be able to participate.”

Lancelot just raised his eyes and smiled. “Funny Arthur,” he said letting a few snickers escape him. “I better go and get these polished,” he said before taking his sword and Arthur’s and heading off to the armory.

Lancelot didn’t notice that Arthur looked stone faced serious the whole time he said that up to even after he left.

* * *

Morgana was sitting off in a corner of her room as she was pouring her eyes into the book into her hand. She was drawing some raised eyebrows with her recent trips to the castle library. She didn’t usually go there but she had no choice. She was looking for answers and she had to start looking somewhere. Ever since that fateful night all those weeks ago Morgana’s trouble sleeping changed from having nightmares to having too many questions.

Morgana overheard Gaius and Uther say that it was Cornelius Sigan who was behind the attack. She did some research and learned that Sigan’s symbol was a raven which just so happened to be what his name meant. A raven was the exact same bird that she had dreamed about attacking Camelot just days before it happened. Then there was what happened to her, or rather because of her. No matter how she tried to spin it in her head, she knew that what happened the night of that vicious attack. She knew that it was she who destroyed that beast before it could attack Gwen in the grounds. It was no coincidence or lucky accident that caused that creature to implode like that as she called out for Gwen to be safe. She could feel something happen when she did but she didn’t know what it is. Perhaps she did know, but she didn’t want to admit it out loud or even just to herself. Because to admit it would be to accept a horrible and frightening truth. And an impossible one too.

“Morgana?”

Morgana was taken by surprise by the call of her name that she nearly leapt out of her seat. She settled quickly when she saw that it was Gwen.

“Oh Gwen, sorry you startled me,” she said with a small smile, trying to laugh it off.

Gwen looked a bit uncomfortable. “I’m sorry Morgana.”

Morgana kept her smile up. “No, it’s okay Gwen. I was just too caught up in what I was reading.”

Gwen looked to the book on the floor but Morgana picked it back up before she could get a good enough look. “You’ve been doing that a lot lately…what’s the book about?”

“Oh, just some stories and legends,” she shrugged off. “I thought that reading some stories might help get my mind of my dreams.”

“Is it working?”

Morgana narrowed her eyes in thought. Ever since she started to work on figuring out what was happening with her, her dreams were more of memories of that night. Perhaps once or twice, she dreamed of what would happen if her fears were confirmed and Uther find out. No, it didn’t really help all that much but the only difference was that her new nightmares were actually understandable compared to her old ones.

“A little bit,” she lied. Morgana went and put the book off into a drawer. “So Gwen, how does it look out there? Has the city been reduced to a circus yet?”

Gwen let a laugh escape her. “No, not quite yet but the Melee isn’t for another three days. Maybe by tomorrow the city will have enough visitors for it to be a full circus.”

“Great,” Morgana mumbled. “More pig headed knights hanging around. I know that will make Arthur happy. It must get boring swinging and beating the same few men all the time. He would love someone new to fight with.”

“Well, maybe, but I know one that he doesn’t always win against.”

Morgana nodded. “True but he won’t be able to be in the Melee to find out who’s really better.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Gwen said a little mischievously.

That caught Morgana’s interest. “Gwen? What’s going on?”

Gwen shut the door to Morgana’s chambers shut. “Morgana, could you keep a secret?”

_Oh could she._

“Of course,” she nodded getting a little excited. “What’s going on?”

* * *

Lancelot didn’t think that Arthur was serious when they said that they would get him a chance to participate in the Melee. But when Lancelot found himself with Arthur as he was presenting a shield to him with a coat of arms he’d never seen before.

“What’s this?” Lancelot said putting down the shield after looking it up and down.

“It’s a shield with a crest from Deira. Not too many knights from there compete in tournaments here in Camelot. You could present yourself as a knight from there. Sir…William. Yes, a pretty standard name.”

“Arthur, I thought you were just joking.”

“After all this time, I thought you would’ve been able to tell when I’m joking or when I’m serious by now Lancelot.”

“I’m afraid that not even you know when you’re joking or being serious half the time Arthur.”

That made a chuckle leave Arthur’s lips.

“Well I meant it Lancelot. You should be in the Melee.”

“Why? Just because I said that I never fought for sport before?”

“Lancelot, I’ve been in tournaments before and I could name half of the competitors already signed up for the Melee that I know you are better than. If anyone deserves to compete in something like the Melee it’s you.”

Lancelot narrowed his eyes. “I know that can’t be it Arthur. There’s more, isn’t there?”

Arthur lowered his gaze a bit. “Lancelot, during the night of that attack by those beasts you pushed me out of the way of a swipe from one of them that could’ve torn me in half. The fact is that I owe you one.”

“I was just doing my duty.”

“No you weren’t Lancelot. Your duty is to mind my room, armor and any work that I need done. You don’t ever have to spar with me, or fight alongside me or put your life on the line for me, those aren’t your duties but you do that anyway. Me giving you this chance is the least I can do to repay you.”

“Arthur…”

But the prince cut him off. “If it helps then you could think of it as helping me have some decent competition in the Melee.”

Lancelot couldn’t resist letting out a laugh. “Arthur, I appreciate this, but I don’t see how this will work. I mean, nobles from Deira might not compete too often to be recognizable but I am. Your father and your fellow knights know what I look like and the moment I show up on the tournament grounds I’ll be found out.”

Arthur just shook his head. “No Lancelot. All the competitors in the Melee have to wear full armor and helmets that cover their faces. You’ll be fine.”

“And what happens should I win?” Lancelot pointed out. Winners of tournaments were presented off to the crowd and king with their helmets off and he would still be found out.

Arthur raised his eyes. “Lancelot, did you forget that I’m still competing? Winning won’t be easy you know.”

Lancelot shook his head. “No, it won’t be…but all the same, what happens should I win?”

Now Arthur laughed a bit. “Good spirit Lancelot. But, in the off chance that you do win, your lady love has a plan for that.”

“Guinevere? You brought her into all of this?”

“Well, I kind of had to. If you were to compete then you needed full body armor and she was the only one who knew your full measurements. Don’t worry, when she heard of why I wanted armor in your size she jumped at the chance to help you.”

“She did?” he asked a bit stunned.

Arthur look bemused at Lancelot’s reaction. “Lancelot, are you _that_ shocked?”

Lancelot was silent for a moment before he smiled as he shook his head. “No, I suppose not.”

Just then there was a knock on Arthur’s door.

“Arthur?” a voice sounded from behind the door.

It was Uther. Lancelot quickly took the shield and quickly shoved it under Arthur’s bed to hide it.

“Come in father,” Arthur said when it was out of sight.

Uther came in with a wrapped up bundle in his arm. He noticed that Arthur seemed a bit winded. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Oh no father,” Arthur said controlling his tone of voice to be as calm as it could. “I was just telling Lancelot of all the finer points of the Melee.”

Lancelot nodded as he made a show of wiping Arthur’s helmet as if he had been just been spending the last few moments cleaning it instead of listening to Arthur help him try to infiltrate an exclusive tournament.

Uther seemed to accept this. “Well, I happen to have a gift for you.” Arthur went over and wrapped it to reveal that it was a sword. “It was my first tournament sword,” Uther explained. “Don’t worry, it’s already been blunted.”

Arthur turned the sword around in his hands. “Good weight and balance. Thank you father.”

“You’re welcome Arthur. I’m looking forward to your seeing you compete.”

“So am I. I’m hoping that I’ll have some real competition for once.”

Arthur tried to avoid looking at Lancelot.

* * *

A cloaked pair were checking themselves in the Rising Sun.

“We would like two rooms please,” one of them said putting out two gold coins in front of the innkeeper.

He just shook his head. “I’m sorry. I only have one room.”

The innkeeper was cut off.

“Then we’ll take that one,” he demanded pushing the coins forward harder.

“I’m sorry,” the innkeeper said. “All guests are going to have to share.”

“Share?” the cloaked man repeated.

“It’s the time right before a big tournament. There’s going to be a lot of guests coming in and room is limited so people are going to have to bunk together.”

The cloaked man pulled out another gold coin. “Make an exception.”

“Sorry, but no. If you want the room then you’ll have to take two others that may want one too.”

“Innkeeper,” said the other cloaked figure, a woman. “I believe my friend said, make an exception.” She took out a small pendant from under her robe and held it out for the innkeeper to see. “And you wouldn’t want to disappoint a poor young woman would you?” she said teasingly.

The innkeeper just stared at the pendant in a dazed off look before he dumbly nodded and handed them a set of keys. “Enjoy your room.”

They took the keys and didn’t leave behind any of the money for it. The room was somewhat small but it was theirs and they had a window that they opened to see gave them a view of the castle. One of them lifted his hood to reveal a man with dark short hair and some fuzz on his cheek and chin.

“We are here Mistress. Are you sure about this plan?”

The other cloaked figure nodded. “Yes. If what Danton told me is true then I need to take a closer look into things here.”

“But like this,” the man argued.

“Do you have a problem with my plan Davik?”

“To take part in the Melee?” The man Davik was stubbornly skeptical. “I simply find it unnecessary mistress. We both know you could enter the castle quite easily.”

The hooded mistress nodded. “Yes…but this way will make my transition with both Prince Arthur and Morgana much easier.”

He sighed at how her mind was made up. “Very well mistress. I’ll make all the necessary arrangements for you tomorrow.”

“Good.”

* * *

A/N: Something tells me that Lancelot masquerading as a knight will have a different outcome than the last time that was tried with a prince helping him this time over a warlock. Also this marks the introduction of one more OC of the ‘mistress’ that I plan to show more of as time goes on. Picture Davik being portrayed by Craig Edwards.

A good guess on those that called out that they knew who Danton and now Davik’s mistress is. Also I have the official portrayers for both Liana and Nowe. Liana will be portrayed by Kaya Scodelario and Nowe will be portrayed by Colin Ford.

The next chapter will have the melee with Arthur and Lancelot both competing with a surprise twist for the audience when the winner reveals their identity to the crowd.


	31. The Melee Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Melee competition is underway with Arthur and Lancelot competing together due to a plan to sneak Lancelot in. In the Melee, both of them come up against an unknown warrior and the competition has an unexpected victor.

_Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides._

Andre Malraux

* * *

Morgana and Arthur snuck off and followed Lancelot to Gwen's house to see this stand-in that would be the face during the registration and, should he actually win the Melee, the presentation of the winner and receiver of the crowd's cheers at the end. When they reached the front door and entered what they walked into to see was far from what they expected.

Behind Gwen was a man with dirt and soot all over his clothes and face. His hair was wild and he seemed to be a bit dim given the indifferent expression on his face.

Needless to say that the three of them weren't impressed.

"This is him?" asked Morgana.

Gwen nodded a little hesitantly. "Yes," she mumbled.

Morgana laughed when she gave the stand in that Gwen had brought into her home a second look through. With how unruly and dirty he was only someone drunk might confuse to be a knight of nobility. Arthur rolled his eyes and even Lancelot could understand Morgana's hysteria. The man seemed a bit indifferent even now to the skepticism around him.

"Are you sure?" asked Lancelot.

Guinevere stood firm behind her choice. "He's the only one that I trusted for this job that I know is the same size as you."

"Why would you do this anyway?" Arthur asked the man.

"Are you kidding? How many chances will someone have to be a part of something this exciting? To help the prince sneak a common man into a tournament like this. It's too exciting…and I'll be able to get a very good spot to watch the Melee. I always end up in the far back or somewhere during a tournament."

That did very little to raise what little confidence they had.

"There is no way this is going to work Guinevere," Lancelot said while shaking his head in disbelief.

Arthur rubbed the back of his head. "Even I'm starting to doubt it and this was my plan."

"It will," she defended. "Just give me a few hours and you'll see."

And they did. The next time they saw 'Sir William' he was drastically different that they couldn't believe he was the same man. He was cleaned up of all the soot that he had been covered with. His hair was groomed and cut to be neat and supple. The style of it was remarkably similar to Lancelot's own. He was dressed in mail over the colors of Deira. It seemed as if a knight was truly standing here.

"Maybe this will work after all," Arthur said looking as impressed as he felt. He then looked to Lancelot. "We should try putting you in the armor and seeing if there is no difference between you two."

"Right," Lancelot nodded.

Lancelot soon had the identical armor and colors of Deira on and they saw that they did look about the same height and shape. It looked like no one would notice.

Unless they heard their voices as was soon demonstrated.

"I'm getting more excited," the stand in said ruining the illusion. His hard face had gone to that silly expression he wore before. "Do I really look the part of a knight?"

Arthur approached him. "You may look like a noble but if the judges and my father are going to believe it then you have to present yourself as one."

"How do I do that?" he asked Arthur.

"Okay…first," he started.

Morgana leaned in to Gwen. "I think Arthur is having too much fun with all of this."

She nodded. "I'm starting to think that all this matters to Arthur even more than it does to Lancelot. Though I can see that Lancelot is excited to compete in a real tournament against real knights even if he doesn't show it. Being a knight had been his dream and being in a tournament that only knights could enter may be the closest he has come to living that dream."

Morgana settled herself a bit as she looked back in their direction. "You know…it doesn't happen often but Arthur can be sweet when he wants to be."

"Lancelot is lucky to have him," Gwen said looking over to where Lancelot seemed to be amused with Arthur's coaching.

Morgana disagreed. She thinks that it was Arthur that was the lucky one in their relationship.

* * *

Arthur spent a good day coaching both Lancelot and 'Sir William' how to carry themselves in public like nobility. It was put to the test when Lancelot watched with Arthur as his stand in went and registered Sir William of Deira to compete in the Melee.

He carried himself sternly and confidently like Arthur taught him and was finally in front of the table.

"Name?" the organizer asked.

"William of Deira," he said curtly like the man was wasting his time.

"Seal of nobility please," the organizer said.

'William' handed his the scroll with his seal and the organizer spared a glance at it. Arthur could see that his eyes were revealing that he was getting nervous so Arthur raised his eyes a bit at him to move things along.

"Well?" he grunted as if he was getting annoyed with standing there. "I want to start getting prepared before the tournament starts today."

That seemed to startle the organizer. "Yes, of course. Forgive me sir." He then wrote the man's name on the roster. "Good luck in the Melee," he said as he gave him back his papers. "Next," he said after him.

Morgana and Gwen were off to the side, discreetly watching as the plan was put into action. Gwen was clasping her hands together as she prayed for this all to work and for Lancelot to have this chance. 'Sir William' carried himself well and was quite convincingly to the organizers. His confidence and his attitude were spot on. If they didn't know better than they would've believed it for themselves. 

"Whoa," Morgana whispered as they watched him walk off with entry scroll. "He really did it."

"I knew he would," Gwen said though she still was keeping her hands in a semi-tight grip. "Lancelot's in."

"Now, all he has to do is win," said Morgana.

"Are you rooting for Lancelot? What about Arthur?"

She shrugged but grinned mischievously. "Personally, I think that Arthur winning is becoming too expected. It would be nice to see Arthur lose at least once. And…it would be funny if Arthur's plan actually is what finally kept him from winning."

Morgana then took off while Gwen just shook her head in amusement at Morgana's statement.

When they all left they didn't see that the next man who stepped up to the organizer's table was Davik.

* * *

Lancelot and Guinevere were in his tent, getting him ready for the Melee which was to start in two hours. His armor and blunted sword were on the table but he wasn't getting ready. He was just staring off ahead. Gwen came up behind him and gave him a small hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked him softly.

He nodded while still staring ahead. "Yes…I'm fine."

"But there is something still wrong," she said wisely.

He turned his head slightly so he could look upon her face. "No…there really isn't Guinevere. It's…just still hard for me to truly accept that I'll be out there competing against real knights in two hours."

"You're scared?" she asked.

"A bit," he admitted. "But, to tell you the truth Guinevere, I'm more nervous than scared."

"About what?"

Lancelot stared hard down at his right hand. His sword hand. "What if I'm not good enough?"

Gwen didn't understand how he could be worried about that. "Good enough? Lancelot…the Melee is a competition. It's not a real battle."

"Yes. I know that…but…Arthur, you and even your friend helping to let me compete in this melee; I don't want to make it seem like it was a waste."

Gwen stiffened. "Lancelot, it's not a waste. You are great with a sword. Arthur knows that. Morgana knows that. I know that. The only one that doesn't seem to really know that is you."

"You sure about that?"

Gwen gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Of course."

"These are still anointed knights I'm going to be facing."

"Lancelot, I've seen anointed knights that barely have half the skill and honor that you have. It might be good that they actually fight and compete against a man like you for once."

He smiled sadly at her. Then he leaned in slowly closer to her and she seemed to be doing the same. They both slowly and gently had their lips caress each other and the nerves that had taken the both of them loosened down. They kissed for a few moments like this before heavy stomping was heard just before the tent flap opened.

'Sir William' had walked in. "I think everything is ready now," he said as he came in.

The two of them broke apart and barely succeeded in looking like nothing had been happening a moment ago.

* * *

Davik broke the flap of the tent and looked upon the fully armored occupant already waiting inside.

"My lady," he said stepping inside.

"Is it done?" the other person asked as soon as Davik fully stepped inside.

"Yes. All the registration formalities are complete."

"Good." She then went to grab the blunt sword that was on the table.

"Will you be needing anything else? Should I lie in wait during the Melee and assist you?"

"No," she said sharply. "I won't require your help. I will handle everything from here on myself. Just stand back and enjoy the show"

"Of course mistress but I still don't see the point of all of this."

The kick came out of nowhere. Davik was knocked off his feet and his back hit the floor hard and the sword's end was pointed at his neck. The sword might be blunted but that end could still pierce him if there was enough force but behind the strike.

The visor of the helmet was down but the woman's narrowed eyes could still be seen through the space. "Of course you don't but luckily I don't need you to understand anything of my plans. Just keep doing what I tell you Davik and everything should work out like it's supposed to."

Davik nodded his head as he held up his hands in surrender. "Right mistress. Of course. Please forgive me."

The sword lingered for a few more seconds before she stepped away.

"Now that you're done being an imbecile, help me finish preparing."

"Right away," he said assertively as he moved to aid his mistress for the melee.

* * *

There were roughly over twenty five competitors, all standing in random spots of the arena. They all had their helmet visors down and their sword hands were each grasping a blunted sword. Arthur was at one side of the arena while Lancelot was placed at the opposite side. The helmet was on and no one could make out his face at all. He just hoped that it wouldn't accidentally fall off and expose him under the eyes of all of these people. Now that he was actually here, the danger seemed magnified. This plan was starting to seem to be many times more dangerous and foolhardy. However, when he looked for where Arthur was standing. He saw that he was looking in his direction. He saw him nod his head and Lancelot nodded back. He was already here and there was no room for doubt now. He was here, and so much was done already for him to get him to be there. He might as well make it worth the efforts and have fun and fight well.

Uther was in the royal box and Morgana was sitting close by with Guinevere moving to stand beside her. Morgana was feeling excited about all of this, which was odd considering that she didn't usually feel this kind of excitement for tournaments before. It was usually Arthur that was abundantly excited for the both of them. The euphoria over the whole thing actually started to set her mind at ease about all the things that had been plaguing her for all these weeks. Last night, she even managed to sleep quite normally. She supposed that all of this action with Lancelot had heightened her interest. And she had a feeling that this was only going to get more interesting.

"You wished him luck?" Morgana whispered at Gwen.

"Oh, yes, I did."

Morgana raised her eyes at the color rising in Gwen's cheeks. "Gwen? Something wrong?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong…everything's actually all right," she finished with a small smile.

Uther stood from his chair before Morgana could say more.

"Good and noble knights of the land. I, Uther Pendragon, welcome all of you to the Kingdom of Camelot!" The knights all nodded their heads under their helmets to the words of welcome and the applause from the audience. "The Melee is a test of strength, skill and honor. May all of you prove worthy of your nobility and grace here before the eyes of the kingdom. Let the Melee begin!" More cheers followed his announcement before a gong rang to begin the event.

The men started to clash. Swords rang like dulled bells when they made contact with each other.

Arthur lost himself in the euphoria of the moment. He was at home with a sword in his hand and it felt good to fight against more than his fellow knights for a change. That and he was hoping to get a true measure of Lancelot's true skill without the boundaries of master and servant coming between them like he felt it did when they sparred in his chambers. He hoped Lancelot awakened that here.

Lancelot never felt anything like this. True, he only fought like this when he was defending himself and others, but to fight like this was starting to make him feel something new. He felt...at home here. To feel the rush of the blood flowing hard in his veins as he fought these unknown opponents and test his skills against theirs...it could only be described as exciting. It was...fun. Arthur was right. He was starting to forget his past doubts and he fully inserted himself in all the Melee had to offer.

When half the competitors seemed to have been eliminated, things really started to heat up. Lancelot defeated another knight, one from Camelot at that, before he came across an armored warrior that didn't seem too worse for wear. Lancelot engaged him and he saw that this one was no slouch. Lancelot never came across a warrior like this one before. He didn't seem to be large, he was in fact smaller than him, but made up for it with technique and skill. Every blow he delivered this warrior seemed ready to block and Lancelot was barely able to stop any blow thrown his way. Lancelot didn't know how long he had been fighting this warrior but he did know that he ended up on his back with the warrior holding their blunted sword over him. Lancelot yielded.

The warrior turned around and Lancelot saw that the only other warrior left on the field besides this one was Arthur.

* * *

"It's now down to that warrior and Arthur," Uther said leaning in in his chair a bit.

Morgana spared a look to Gwen to see that she seemed a bit sad that Lancelot had been defeated but seemed to still be thankful that he wasn't hurt.

"I'm sure that he'll win," Morgana said as she looked down to the two of them about to clash at each other.

"That warrior sure showed quite a bit of skill against that knight from Deira. Where is he from?" Uther asked out in general.

One of the attendants nearby moved over. "He's from Cornwall sire."

Morgana stiffened as she focused her eyes sharply at the warrior that was now swinging their sword at Arthur.

'Cornwall' she silently mumbled.

* * *

Arthur had knocked out the last of the contestants in his area of the field and managed to get a glimpse of the last two warriors besides himself still in the Melee. One was Lancelot and he had been fighting against another armored knight. He stayed back to watch and was impressed with not only Lancelot but this other one as well. However, he was sad to see that he wouldn't get a chance to really have a true match against Lancelot like he would've liked when he was forced to yield.

Still, Arthur didn't falter. Lancelot was no pushover and whoever this was had defeated him when Lancelot was not holding back in the slightest. The unknown warrior started to walk for him and Arthur answered by walking for him as well. Their blades met with a dull clang which had the crowd roaring for the fight to decide the winner. Arthur saw that this one was small for a knight but not lacking the skill of one. Arthur couldn't find an opening in his technique to exploit. His form was refined. Arthur struck at him hard and saw that he had the advantage of strength. He tried to use that but ultimately, it seemed that that was what beat him. He struck down on the warrior who tried to hold him back but then made a step to move back which made Arthur slip forward and left his right leg open for the warrior to kick at to force him down on one knee. The knight then slammed into Arthur and made him fall to the floor. He tried to recover but the knight had the edge of the blunted sword over his face. Arthur looked up into the visor of this knight and could make out the pale eyes in the hole of the helmet but the face was still masked by steel. He could hear the sound of heavy breathing though.

Arthur's sword tip was being held down by this man's heel and he was stuck. He knew what he had to do now according to the rules.

"Yield," he said softly but clearly.

* * *

Morgana and Gwen took a look at each other before they moved off to meet with Arthur and Lancelot at 'Sir William's' tent. Uther spared a glance to see Morgana leaving his side before he focused on the warrior standing victorious before the crowd.

He turned to one of the attendants nearby who worked the tournament. "Who exactly is that man?"

"I'm not sure sire. All I know about him is that he is from Cornwall."

"What name did he give?" he demanded. "Surely he registered his name with the tournament committee."

The attendant started going through parchments until he stopped at one. "His name is Sir Davik of Cornwall."

"Sir Davik?" Uther repeated.

Uther had never heard that name before. He'd visited Cornwall before and he had kept tabs on it since Gorlois' daughter took control of Cornwall after the passing of her and Morgana's mother. He still mourned the loss of Vivienne just as much as he mourned Ygraine. But from what he had heard of Cornwall there hadn't been any new knights from that land in five years. So where did this 'Davik' come from? Surely a man with the skills to best his son would've been seen or heard of before now.

* * *

Arthur and Lancelot both snuck into the same tent where Lancelot's stand in was waiting. He was donned in armor that greatly resembled Lancelot's but it seemed that there was no need for it now.

"I saw everything," he said when they walked in. "A good fight sire," he praised to Arthur. "And you as well Lancelot," he said with a nod off to Lancelot. "The both of you. A shame that neither of you were able to win."

Lancelot removed his helmet with a relieved gasp when the cool air hit his face. Guinevere came over to him with a small smile as she gave him a cup of water which he drank heartily with after a grateful smile at her. Arthur came into the tent as well with Morgana following after him.

"That was a good fight. The both of you," Morgana complimented as Arthur went to the nearby table and removed his own helmet.

Lancelot wiped some sweat off his brow. "I don't know how you can bear to always fight wearing these things," he said as he looked over at Arthur who was pulling off his.

"You get used to it," Arthur answered nonchalantly. "Did you enjoy it?"

Lancelot nodded. "I admit…I had fun. You were right." He smiled a little bit while Gwen helped him take the armor off.

"Occasionally, I do know what I'm talking about."

"Occasionally, don't you think you're embellishing a bit Arthur?" Morgana said teasingly which made Gwen cover her mouth to hide a quick snicker and even Lancelot lips curved up.

"Ha ha," Arthur said dully while he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at her.

"I also believe that you said that you hoped to face some real competition out there," Lancelot added. "You did…we both did today."

"Right," Arthur nodded. "Who was that warrior?"

"I don't know," said Gwen. "But it looks like he is from Cornwall." She looked a little uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I know," Arthur and Morgana said simultaneously.

"I saw the crest emblazed on his armor," Arthur said.

"And one of the attendants said he was from Cornwall," said Morgana.

"Yes," Gwen nodded. "I heard him too."

Lancelot narrowed his eyes. "What? What's so special about Cornwall?" he asked. Both Arthur and Morgana seemed a bit shaken up about it.

Gwen, who knew why the name Cornwall would affect both of them just lightly grasped Lancelot's arm. "Don't worry about it," she whispered to him.

He nodded. "Well, that knight was strong…and skilled. They must've trained with a sword for a long time."

"I know," Arthur mumbled. "I have to know who that was."

Morgana took a look outside the tent's flap. "The unveiling is going to start so we should know soon enough. I should get back out there before Uther starts to send men to look for me."

"Go on then," said Arthur. "I'll be with the other warriors at the arena."

Gwen gave Lancelot a peck on the cheek before she followed Morgana out of the tent. Arthur and 'Sir William' came out of the tent while Lancelot followed after Arthur now stripped of the armor to resume his place as Arthur's servant to the public eye.

* * *

Everyone in the stadium looked on with bated breath as the winner of the Melee started to slowly take off their helmet. Arthur was off to the side with Lancelot and his stand in as they looked on at the victor. The helmet started to rise and everyone saw a full head of blond hair fall into place. The helmet came fully off and everyone's eyes widened and some gasped in shock.

Uther in particular narrowed his eyes at the sight.

Next to him, Morgana fell further back in her chair as the shock overwhelmed her.

Arthur took a step back as he stared back at the face of the woman that he hadn't seen for a few years now.

"My name is Morgause," she said as she handed her helmet to her servant Davik. "The High Lady of Cornwall."

* * *

A/N: So, Morgause has shown herself again. Kudos to all of you who guessed it was her.

The next chapter will have Morgause having a reunion with both Arthur and Morgana and formally speaking with Uther again. The visit takes a turn when a nightmare causes Morgana to shatter her window but most believe it to be an attack made by a sorcerer and the situation is taken advantage of by the wrong people. At the same time, the Druids come across a treasure that they hope to offer to the Dragon Royals.


	32. Mystic Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgause reunites with Arthur and Morgana. Fate turns it head when the Druids stumble onto someone with an infamous relic and Morgana has an intense dream that shakes the foundation of life in Camelot castle.

_I love to see a young girl go out and grab the world by the lapels. Life’s a bitch. You’ve got to go out and kick ass._

~ Maya Angelou

* * *

 

Morgause was standing there to the awe of the entire audience. Uther looked over at her with a hard and slightly sour look. Morgana, however, looked shocked before she slowly began to smile at the sight of his sister. Off to the side there was Arthur with Lancelot and they were both in awe.

“Morgause…I don’t believe it,” Arthur said softly.

Lancelot caught that. “Wait, you know her?”

“Yes. That’s Morgana’s sister.”

“Her sister?”

Arthur nodded. “It’s been years since we’ve seen her. The last time…feels like so long ago.” Arthur remembered the last time he saw her. The two of them had lost themselves quite a bit in each other if he was putting it mildly but he wouldn’t tell Lancelot that. That was something between him and Morgause. Besides, if Morgana found out, she would kill him. “Morgause went off to Cornwall to manage it as she’s its heir. She’s definitely changed from way back then.”

“Wow,” Lancelot said straightening up. “To think that warrior was a noblewoman. And she was no meager opponent. She has quite a lot of skill.”

“Yes…she does,” he said without thinking. Arthur coughed when Lancelot looked back at him confused and recovered. “Looks like Morgause has been doing more in Cornwall than I thought.”

That threw Lancelot. “Oh, she didn’t always fight?”

Arthur laughed a bit to himself. “Fight? Morgause?” The idea of the girl he had been taken with back then with a sword in his hand, it was funny. No less funny to associate his defeat with that same girl.

Lancelot was a bit taken back by seeing Arthur this way.

“No, she actually was like a lot of other girls, good and proper.”

“Like Morgana?”

That made Arthur snort. “Morgana isn’t exactly the picture of good and proper that she makes herself look like.”

Lancelot had heard that from Guinevere too. Morgana had to refine her image to satisfy Uther’s strict rules but she had been very interested in riding and fighting. Morgana sometimes sneaks off to do some riding and practices her sword work in the outskirts of the woods.

“You’re right. But Morgause was like that, really was?”

 Arthur thought on it for a moment before he shrug. “I guess she was, a bit, though she was always was a little too smart for her own good,” he said with a bit of a smile at the end.

Lancelot narrowed his eyes. “Arthur…did something happen between you and Morgause before?”

Now Arthur was taken back. “Why would you say that?”

His servant shrugged. “Just a feeling.”

“Well keep those feelings to yourself,” he said before he stomped off.

Lancelot let a small smile come at the sight of Arthur’s retreating back. That told him all he needed to know.

* * *

Morgana and Morgause were in a tight hug as they were back in Morgana’s chambers in the castle. The two of them were on the line between laughing or crying in their embrace. Yes, they had shared letters over the years but this was the first time they’d been together like this and they wanted to milk it for all it was worth.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Morgana said breathlessly when they let go.

“Morgana, that has to be the sixth time you’ve said that to me. I believe it’s time for you to believe it,” Morgause giggled.

That set Morgana off herself and she giggled too. “You’re right. I’m being silly,” she breathed out. “I’m just so happy to see you.”

“And I am too,” Morgause smiled at her sister.

“Why didn’t you write me and tell me that you were visiting?”

Morgause rolled her eyes. “I wanted to surprise everyone.”

“You did? It’s safe to say that you succeeded.”

“I hoped that I would…in more ways than one,” she said smugly.

Morgana nodded. “Yes…you won the Melee. You actually beat-

Just then there was a knock on the door before it opened. Morgana and Morgause looked on as Arthur came in.

“Hello there,” he said as he closed the door behind him.

“Speak of the devil,” Morgana said with a roll of her eyes.

“You girls were talking about me? I’m not surprised,” he said with a smug smile on his handsome face.

Morgause snorted. “I see some things haven’t changed a bit.”

Arthur bowed. “Lady Morgause.”

He then reached his hand out and Morgause put her hand on top of it.

“Prince Arthur,” she said in the same tone as he raised her hand to gently kiss it. “It’s been a long time.”

She nodded. “It has,” she smiled slightly at him. “A lot has changed since then.”

“I know,” said Morgana. “I never knew you were interested in sword play.”

“I wasn’t but that was when you and I were wards back then.” Her eyes went a bit solemn. “But in Cornwall there is a fair bit of trouble and it needs it leader to be strong and assertive.”

Morgana raised her eye. “Morgause, stop pretending that you hate it. I can tell you love it.”

Morgause looked surprised. “Why would you say that?”

A mischievous smile creeped on Morgana. “Because I would love it.”

Morgause tried to keep a straight face but her mouth curved. “Okay.” A smile came upon her. “You caught me. I do love it. What about you Morgana? If I remember right you quite loved sword play yourself. Uther always had words to say about that, didn’t he?”

“He still does,” she grumbled slightly. “Him too,” she said thrusting her chin in Arthur’s direction.

“Can I help it if I don’t want you to get hurt? It can get rough out there in the midst of fighting and it’s no place for a girl,” Arthur said with conviction.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but wasn’t it a girl who was the roughest out there only a few moments ago,” Morgana said amused.

Morgause made a show of looking lost and nodding. “Yes, I’m sure I saw that myself. It feels like I was there.”

Arthur rolled his eyes as the two sisters laughed at his expense. “I didn’t know it was Morgause.”

Now it was Morgause’s turn to roll her eyes. “That was the whole point. I didn’t want anyone to know and take it easy on me. Wanted to see if the stories of Arthur Pendragon’s skills were true and not you trying to flatter yourself. And…I have to say that I’m glad they weren’t.”

“Oh, well thank you,” he said with some colors going to his cheeks as he smiled.

“I wish I had thought of that long ago,” said Morgana. Considering that two people thought of the same idea for the same tournament she thought that she might’ve been able to pull it off herself. “You were amazing out there Morgause.”

“Thank you sister. I have to say that it was a lot of work and planning that I had to do but it was well worth it. You were great Arthur…and so was that other knight. Sir…William. He had me worried a good few times.”

Arthur and Morgana shared a look.

“But you won,” Morgana said excitedly.

“You did.” Arthur nodded his head. “And on behalf of Camelot, I’d like to congratulate you on your win, my lady.”

“At least your manners have become more regal over these years,” Morgause politely teased him.

“And you have become more regal yourself,” he said with a smile.

Now that Arthur was here up close to her, he noticed some differences. Morgause seemed to have matured in her time away. Morgause’s beauty wasn’t that of a young maiden but of a true lady of the court. She carried herself differently than before. She looked strong and confident. Much like one of his fellow knights.

“When you’re the high lady of your own headfast then it has a…effect on you physically as much as it does mentally.”

Arthur nodded. “It becomes you,” he said softly. “You’ve never looked more…refined.”

Morgana raised an eyebrow at him. “Refined? Really Arthur? That’s the best you can come up with?”

Arthur made a face at her.

Morgause broke into a hard laugh. “Oh, have I missed you both.”

* * *

Lancelot knocked on the open door to the guest chambers to alert Morgause’s aid of his presence. Davik had been looking out the window and turned to face Lancelot with a stern look.

“Can I help you?” he asked him.

“I’m Prince Arthur’s servant. He’s asked me to see if the Lady Morgause needed some help to settle in.”

Davik let a small smile slip on him. “That was nice of him. Tell him that my lady and I appreciate this.”

“Yes, I will.”

“I’m Davik,” the man introduced.

“The Lady Morgause’s aid, yes, I know,” Lancelot nodded. “And the one whose identity she used for the tournament.”

Davik let out a small laugh. “That was my lady’s idea. I tried to talk her out of it but she couldn’t be swayed.”

If Morgause was anything like her sister Morgana then Lancelot didn’t doubt that. “So, is there anything that your lady or you need?”

Davik let his mind wander a bit. “Morgause is off catching up with her sister and our wardrobe is in the cupboard already. We are okay but we appreciate the kindness.”

“It was not a problem,” Lancelot waved off.

“Give our best to Arthur.”

Lancelot nodded politely. “I will.”

Then Davik went to look back out the window. “I must say…the people here in Camelot are much calmer and nicer than I was expecting.”

Lancelot was thrown. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve heard stories about what had happened here a few weeks ago. That the city had been attacked by stone creatures. Was that true?” Davik asked as he slowly approached Lancelot.

“Unfortunately,” Lancelot said nodding. “But thankfully it was stopped.”

“Yes, but how? I and all of my friends have heard so many rumors but it sounds ludicrous.”

Lancelot narrowed his eyes. “Why are you so interested?”

“I don’t want my lady to stay in a place that isn’t safe. I’m more than simply her aid. I’m her protector as well. I don’t want her to be here if I don’t know what I have to protect her from.”

Davik’s eyes were strong and resolute as he said that to Lancelot. And he found that he could relate to Davik. Lancelot may only be Arthur’s servant in name but he was his friend and Lancelot would do anything to protect him as fiercely as his knights would.

Lancelot nodded. “Of course. I can understand that.” But Lancelot shook his head. “No one is too sure. All we know is that the creatures seemed to disappear when we found a thief’s body that stole something magical.”

“So that’s what happened?” Davik let out a small breath. “Who stopped the thief?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh, well the important thing was that the city is safe again. Now I know that I can breathe easier while my lady visits. Thank you for telling me all of this Lancelot.”

“Happy to set your mind at ease,” Lancelot said with a nod.

Lancelot then left Davik alone and the polite smile fell away instantly replaced with a cold and calculating look. So, no one is aware of the truth of what happened. It seems that magic can’t be ignored in Camelot but Uther, Arthur and everyone else here is clueless about what really happens when it is involved. That should make the work to be done here easier.

* * *

Over in a forest off the outskirts of the kingdom of Camelot there were some druid children running around having some fun in the sunshine. Some of the adults were off to the side, watching over them with smiles as they talked and laughed amongst themselves. One of the men was off to the side as he approached a child that was off by himself, just watching the other children play.

“It is a beautiful day. Why don’t you enjoy it with the other children Mordred?”

The meek boy looked up at the man with a sad look. “I’m…not much in the mood for playing today Aglain.”

Aglain took the boy by the shoulder and rubbed it softly. It was coming close to a year since Mordred had gone through the trauma of being in Camelot where Cerdan had been killed. Yes, he was talking a bit more now but he was still quite solemn on most days.

“There’s no pressure Mordred. Everyone heals at their own pace,” he said smiling at him.

“I know,” Mordred nodded.

Just then there was a small scream from one of the girls that were playing in the trees.

“Stay here,” Aglain said to him as he ran off with the other adults to see what had happened.

“What has happened?” one of the elders shouted.

A small druid girl ran to them. “Elders! We found something,” she said frantically. “There!” she pointed to the trees.

They ran off to see some of the children standing next to a knocked over horse cart with small boxes and chests spilled out. Mixed in was a man that had cuts all over him caked with dried blood.

The druids took him back to their camp where they put him in a tent and nursed him. They cleaned his wounds and treated him with some of their remedies. After about a full day he had awakened. It turned out that he was a simple merchant that was trying to head to next big city to do some trading and decided to take a short cut through these woods when a sersket came along and stung his horse and drove it wild. He had no control and the horse ran them off the beaten path and crashed him into the trees when the cart hit a bump.

“How long have I been out?” he asked after they finished explaining how they found him.

“A little over a day,” said Aglain.

“Ow,” the merchant had tried to move but a sharp pain hit his side and Aglain kept him down.

“You shouldn’t move yet.”

“But I have to go. Everything I had was on that cart.”

“Don’t worry. We found your cart and we recovered your valuables for you,” Aglain said as he fed him some soup.

“Oh thank you,” he said gratefully. “For everything. If what you say about how you found me is true, I’m sure that I might be dead right now.”

“It is our pleasure to help those that need it.” explained Agalin.

The merchant noticed the triskele tattoos that many of them sported. “You’re druids, aren’t you?” He’d become a little uncomfortable.

Aglain nodded. “Yes. We are. Don’t worry, you’re safe here. We won’t hurt you.”

He still was tense but resumed eating the food that he had been offered.

It was a few more days before he was strong enough to travel again. The druids were kind enough to have fixed his cart and had gone into the nearest village to trade for a new horse for him. On the day he was set to leave, some of the adults went to see him off.

“I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done,” the merchant said gratefully. “You could’ve just left me for dead, but you didn’t.”

“That isn’t our way,” Aglain said with a calm expression on his face.

“No…I suppose it isn’t. And leaving a debt unpaid isn’t my way either.” He then went into his collection. He rummaged through it and pulled out a small box. “Please, take this as a sign of my gratitude.”

“That isn’t necessary,” another of them said.

“Please, I insist,” the merchant said holding it out. “Besides, I’ve been holding onto this for the longest time. A knight from Carleon traded it to me many years ago for an ornament dagger. Said he acquired it during the beginning of the Great Purge but that it was worthless. I think it might be better for you to have it.”

“Why would you say that?” asked Aglain.

“There are all of these marks on it. Some of them match the ones on your robes.”

He then opened the box and took out what looked like an ornament spiral. Some of the elders, including Aglain gasped. They knew immediately what that was.

* * *

Morgana had gone to bed with high spirits that couldn’t be dampened by the approaching storm overhead. The last few days had been full of a happiness that Morgana hadn’t known for a long time. She still couldn’t believe that her sister was in Camelot again and they had spent nearly all the days together. This day especially. They ate breakfast, then they went riding off and then had a little sparring match together. Morgana still had a love for fighting and she was surprised that her sister Morgause discovered a love for it herself. They then spent the day talking about random things like court gossip to stories of the things Morgana had seen as a result of the Dragon Royals visiting Camelot on occasion.

It was the best time she had had in a longest time. That’s what made what followed to hit harder than usual.

_Morgana was in the fields outside the kingdom lying on a blanket. She was surrounded by armed knights and soldiers that all had swords, bows and spears drawn out but they were looking off to the distance. She could make out Arthur and Uther at the front. Arthur had a look of shock on his face but Uther had a look of ferocity on his. They were looking at three figures that were kneeling in front of a man on the ground. Over them was a fierce ball of bright blue fire. The fire was fierce and the flames soon consumed fell upon those three people. The flames then faded out and there was a brilliant dragon hovering above them. As soon as it appeared all of the knights gasped in shock before there was a shout and then the dragon opened its jaws and spewed out a stream of fire with a mighty roar for the knights and Morgana._

Morgana screamed. She could almost still feel the heat from the flames on her skin. It took her a moment to realize that was because the curtains all along the wall of her room were completely on fire.

When Morgana caught sight of the flames, her eyes glowed gold and the flames grew bigger. They raged and threatened to overwhelm and ignite the whole room in flame. She screamed and the windows exploded in front of her.

* * *

Uther and Arthur were overlooking the incident in her room as Gaius was seeing to Morgana’s condition. Guinevere was also in the room as were Lancelot, Morgause, Davik and two other knights.

“She could’ve been burned alive,” Uther mumbled.

Arthur observed the area and found some traces of glass on the floor from the broken window. “There was lightning from the storm last night. That could’ve struck the window and caused all of this.”

Uther looked off to the side. “There was a candle found on the floor nearby.” He looked over at Guinevere. “Could that have been what started the fire?”

She shook her head. “No sire. I blew it out. All of them, I swear it.”

Arthur came to her aid. “Guinevere has served Morgana for years. If she says that she blew them out than I believe her.”

“Yes…” Uther said turning back to the window. “Damage like this couldn’t be from a stray candle or a lightning strike. There is only one thing to explain what happened here. It was magic.”

“It is was magic,” Morgause put in. “I’m sure we’ll get to the bottom of what happened really happened here.”

“I already have,” Uther said in a low and dangerous tone. “Someone tried to attack Morgana.”

Davik slipped off with no one really paying attention. He headed off for the Court Physician’s room where he could hear Morgana and Gaius’ voices.

“It was me. I started the fire,” she said full of fear and tension.

“I…don’t understand. Did you knock a candle over?” he asked confused.

“No,” she said quickly. “I was asleep and I made the curtain catch fire…and when I woke I looked at it and the fire grew,” she added tearfully.

“It could’ve been a gust of wind,” Gaius tried to explain but Davik could hear the panic in his own voice.

“No,” Morgana cut in. “I did it. It was me. It…it was magic,” she cried out.

Davik could hear Gaius try to calm her down but he had all he needed to know. He went down the hall and waited at an enclave for Morgana to pass on her way out. It was for a few moments that he stood there until he heard Morgana’s steps approaching.

“My lady,’ he said stepping out.

Morgana was startled and she went and dropped the vial in her hand. Her tonic from Gaius fell to the ground and broke and spilled on the floor. She held a hand to her chest. Her face held evidence that she had just recently had been crying. “You startled me Davik,” she cried.

Davik’s face softened. “I’m sorry about that. I’m sure that you are startled enough recently.”

“Yes,” she said before she looked at the contents of her medicine on the floor. “I better go and get more.”

“I’m not sure that drugging yourself is going to help you,” Davik said before she could leave to go back to Gaius. “That won’t be fixing anything.”

Morgana cleared her throat and wiped the tears in her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll let you discover that milady.” Davik then held up a vial and then handed it to her. “If you truly want to talk about it. Come find me.” He then bowed to her and walked off.

Morgana watched him go off and was confused on what that had been all about. She looked at the vial Davik gave her and saw that it was identical to the one that she had just dropped. She then looked at the floor and noticed that the vial and tonic that had spilled were now gone.

* * *

The latest shipment of supplies from Frith came with two members of the Dragon Brigade riding in on wyverns as they slowly descended on the druid camp. With the death of Cerdan in Camelot these deliveries were organized by the Dragon Royals for their druid allies to minimize the danger of facing danger of the cities of the kingdom that could endanger their people. The two of them dismounted the wyverns like they were great steeds and greeted all the druids with smiles.

“We have your food,” they announced with smiles of their own.

They helped unload the supplies out for the able men to start putting away for the camp. The chief Iseldir approached the two young wyvern riders.

“Thank you,” he said with a bow.

“It was our pleasure,” one of them said. “We’ll send the king your best.”

“Yes, but there is something else that must be sent to the Dragon King.”

“What?” asked the rider. “Has something happened?”

Iseldir just stared back at the men.

* * *

A/N: A nice reunion between Morgause and Morgana and Arthur. I hope you liked it. But you know that there is an angle to all of this. The question is, what is it?

Next time Morgana weighs Davik’s words about going to see the Druids to learn about herself in the middle of the frenzy Uther starts to try to learn who tried to ‘attack’ Morgana. Morgause and Arthur butt heads over Uther’s policies. Iseldir’s message reaches Balinor and spirits within the Ambrosius family as well as Kilgharrah rises.


	33. Gifts of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana sets off to discover the truth about herself. The Ambrosius family gets a summon from the Druids on the matter of the artifact.

_Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle._

~ Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland

* * *

"Dreams?" Morgause said as she paced the room. "That's what set her off?"

Davik nodded. "Yes. I heard her every word on the subject. It seems as if whatever she was dreaming caused her to start the fire."

"Did she say anything on what she dreamed?"

He shook his head. "She didn't tell any details but it seems as if this wasn't the first time she had them."

Morgause went into thought. There were many kinds of gifts that Morgana could've inherited based on their lineage through their mother. As a priestess of the Old Religion there were many latent gifts that could've been bestowed on them by birth. Morgause had empathy as her latent gift. If dreams were the basis of her gift then it could be that precognition was what she had been born with. That gift was a rare and powerful one.

"What else did you hear?" she asked Davik with her mind still reeling.

"When she woke, her shock caused the fire to climb and then she shattered her window. That's what I was able to take from her words and when I made eye contact with her."

"Are you sure of what you saw? Your type of power isn't always reliable."

Davik's jaw tightened on the slight against his gift. He pushed his aggravation down. "I'm sure Mistress," he all but hissed. "At my own gentle prodding on the subject those images were on the front of her mind."

Morgause went to sit down. "And what of the physician? You say that he doesn't believe her."

"No," Davik shook his head. "I think he doesn't _believe_ , he knows. By how she was insisting that what she did was because of magic and how he kept arguing and explaining it away…he doesn't want _her_ to believe it was magic."

Morgause's eyes narrowed. The physician Gaius…she had heard many a tale about him from Nimueh. "I didn't anticipate this."

"You don't believe he knows about you, do you?" he asked.

Morgause rolled her eyes. "Ha. I wouldn't be surprised if he did suspect something but without any proof he can only guess." She then narrowed her eyes at him. "You doubt Davik?"

Davik narrowed his eyes. "You didn't need to use _your_ gift to know that."

"Watch yourself Davik," she warned.

He let out a deep breath to calm himself. "Forgive me Mistress."

She nodded letting it go. "I must say, I didn't think about this. I had great training from Nimueh but it still took months before I was able cast a small spell. My sister hasn't had any training but she was able to cause a great fire and shatter a window by near instinct. I knew that Morgana would have inherited gifts but I didn't believe she would have great power."

"Are you saying that your younger sister is stronger than you?"

Morgause stroked her chin. "In time, given proper training…yes, she could very well be."

Davik eyes widened. "Is that good or bad?"

Morgause shot out of her chair. "Of course its good. But we still need to handle this delicately. Morgana needs to not only be aware of her power and potential but drawn into our side." The last thing they needed was for Uther or Balinor to learn of any of this.

"How?" asked Davik.

Morgause went to look out the dark, starry window. "I think I have a plan." She then turned to Davik. "But it will need your help."

* * *

Morgana was tense when she went to bed that night. She was still a little tense after last night and her mind was still reeling from the tense conversation she had with Davik. She held the bottle with the sleeping draught. She knew that it broke and spilled and yet here it was in her hand, untouched. Did Davik do it? Did she do it? She didn't know if she could go to sleep like this. She was proven wrong when she was lying on her back only two hours later. She was sleeping normally for the first few moments before the images of her dream the previous night came back. Images of those three figures in front of Camelot again, the dragon, the fire. And that fire rushing at her. Morgana screamed as she woke up and her eyes went to a vase that shattered as soon as she looked at it.

"No," she cried as she went to run out of her room.

She needed help. She put on a simple robe over her nightgown and went to run for her sister's room. She hoped that she would be able to talk to her about what was going on. However, she bumped into someone halfway there. Literally. Morgana had hit her sister's aide Davik and he was now on his backside on the floor.

"Watch where you're going," he hissed angrily before he looked up at Morgana and his face calmed. "Lady Morgana? Why are you wandering around at this hour?"

"Me? Why are you?"

"I had arrangements to see to. Your sister is heading back to Cornwall tomorrow."

Morgana's heart dropped. "What? She can't leave! Not now!"

Davik pulled Morgana out of the corridor and into a vacant room. "Please my lady, you'll draw attention," he hissed at her as he closed the door.

"My sister can't leave," she ranted. "She only just got here."

"The Lady Morgause has many obligations to return to back in Cornwall. This was only meant to be a short surprise visit."

"I have to see her," she said going for the door.

Davik stood in the way. "I'm sorry but the Lady Morgause needs her sleep. We have quite the journey tomorrow."

"But..." Morgana started to pace. "I need...I need help," she said with a cracking voice.

"Help? With what...your dreams? And...your other gifts?"

Morgana raised her eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean my lady. I'm not sure if you know what you mean. If you want to find out...I think I know where you could."

"Where?" she asked him stiffly.

"In the Forest of Essetir...there are people that have experience with situations like yours. They can answer any and all the questions you could have."

Morgana was hesitant to keep listening. What was Davik trying to do? But, what if this was her best chance? What if Davik truly did know of someone that could help her? Gaius was the only one that knew of her dreams but his remedies weren't what she needed. She felt like she was going mad without knowing what she could feel he refused to tell her. She needed someone that would.

"Who?" she finally asked.

"The Druids."

* * *

That late afternoon Morgana used the aftermath of Morgause's leaving to hide her leaving the city. Morgana was giving Morgause a long goodbye hug.

"Must you go so soon?" she asked her sister while she had her in her grip.

"I'm afraid so," Morgause said as she got her to finally let her go. "I can't leave Cornwall alone for too long."

Morgana wiped at her eyes because they were getting itchy from tears that were threatening to fall. "I understand but…your visit was the most fun I've had here in a long time."

Morgause's face broke into a wide smile. "I did make quite the impact, didn't I?"

"Putting it mildly," Morgana said with a small smile. "You gave me good teasing material to use on Arthur."

"Go a little easy on him. I think one of us beating him was bruising enough."

Morgana then left for the castle where she had her traveling cloak and a small travel satchel ready for her to use. She passed Davik as he was moving to join Morgause but he bowed to her as she passed. Davik caught Morgause's eye and gave her a nod.

"Morgana is really going?" Morgause mumbled as he reached her.

"Yes," he mumbled back. "She has supplies ready to make the journey. It seems that she is leaving quite soon. I saw her willingness and eagerness to travel."

Morgause nodded. "If I know my sister's nature, she would use our leaving the city to help cover her move to leave."

"Clever plan on her part," Davik mused. "It should buy Morgana an ample amount of time."

"Yes, but unfortunately she can't have too much, especially with the Druids involved. They still are a loose end thanks to their association to the Dragon Royals. That's why I have a plan of my own for that."

Davik nodded. Morgause had explained her plans to him. "Are you sure that it wouldn't put Morgana at risk?"

"No," she said sternly. "I'm sure that Morgana will be safe. If all goes well it's only my enemies that will suffer through any of this."

"I still don't see why you couldn't simply tell Morgana yourself. Tell her about her power or yours."

"Morgana is too excitable and confused right now," she shot back. "This leaves her to be too unpredictable. This way, any and all disasters that comes from this revelation will be on the Druids shoulders, not mine. Besides, I need some time to hunt down for a certain artifact that could help ultimately draw Morgana to our side."

* * *

Morgana sneaked away from the city with Uther and Arthur preoccupied with seeing Morgause and her aide Davik leaving Camelot. This way, hopefully, they would believe that Morgana would be in her chambers and just wish to be alone during this time. She also asked Guinevere if she could leave her alone in her chambers for a few days in private as she had a lot of things to sort through by herself. Gwen had thought it was an odd request but she respectfully said that she would as she guessed it was all due to her sister leaving. Hopefully, all of this, it would buy her enough time to find the Druids before Uther even realized that she was missing. And she hoped that Davik had told her the truth.

She walked through the plains but kept out of the main paths and roads to ensure that no one saw her. She spent the entire day trudging through the wilderness until she found her way into the Forest of Essetir. It was now pitch dark and she was wandering about the trees with no clear direction to go to. She had hoped that she would've found some sign by now? Was she lost? Had Davik misled her and not given her the right directions? What was she going to do now?

Morgana was out in the middle of nowhere in the dark. She decided to just stop and rest when there was a hissing sound that was heard just out of earshot. For a second, she thought that it was probably crickets but the hissing was getting louder. She then heard some rustling in the nearby shrubs. Though she couldn't see where she was, she felt like she had to get out of there quickly and started to pace herself a bit faster when a sharp sting hit her leg. She fell to the ground and turned in time to see what looked like a tail of some sort. It was a creature and it was hissing the sound that had scared her only a moment ago. The next second, she saw two more of those things join it and they started to advance on her. Morgana crawled hard to get away but soon found that she was surrounded. She was going to die out here. Her leg was also starting to burn and she was finding herself hard pressed to keep herself awake. But then, the creatures started to turn away from getting to her and before Morgana blacked out from the pain she made out a cloaked shape advancing to her.

* * *

The two men of the Dragon Brigade returned to Frith where they called for an urgent meeting with the royal family. Balinor, Hunith and their children were surprised that supply runners would call for an emergency gathering. They feared the worst when they rushed in to meet the two of them.

"What is this all about?" Balinor asked the two men. "Was there a problem with the shipment?"

"Did something happen to the Druids?" Merlin asked after his father.

"No sires," they quickly reassured. "They're safe. Everything's fine."

They took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief before annoyance set in on them.

"Then what is wrong?" Balinor asked. "What was so urgent that this meeting had to be called so quickly for me and my whole family?"

One of them bowed their heads. "Forgive us sire but the Druids told us something that we had to get to you as soon as possible."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Iseldir insisted that Aglain's camp had stumbled on a treasure belonging to the dragons. He said that it was something that the future of the dragons depend on it."

This caused them all to tense up.

"What?" asked Hunith. "How?"

"I'm not sure," the soldier said. "He just said that Aglain is keeping it safe and is waiting for your arrival."

Merlin looked to his father. "Father, Iseldir wouldn't make such a statement lightly. He knows how much that would mean to us and would never say such a thing without being completely serious about it."

Balinor nodded. "I agree. Thank you," he said dismissing the two men.

"I'll go to Aglain's camp," Nowe volunteered. "I was going to do some practice flying today but instead could head to the camp and back. I'll take Haeland as he knows me best. I can turn it into a productive thing to do."

Balinor gave a chuckle at his youngest son's quip. "Nice way to look at it Nowe. I see no harm in letting you go. This doesn't seem like it might not be dangerous."

Nowe was happy. Now, he had a mission of his own to do for his father. One that seemed to relate to their dragon heritage on top of that. And it was his chance to fly off on his own outside training. He was so excited.

"I'll go as well," said Merlin.

Nowe raised his eyebrows. "I can handle this Merlin."

"I'm not saying you can't Nowe but if Iseldir is raising this much of an alarm then I want to see what's so special about this artifact."

"Which you will when I bring it?" said Nowe determined to handle this by himself.

"I know but don't forget that Haeland is my wyvern first. He listens to me better than you."

"It's okay Nowe," Hunith said trying to soothe him down. "I see no reason for the both of you not to go."

"Why do you want to go so badly Merlin?" his sister Liana asked him.

"I guess I just don't want to wait," Merlin shrugged. He then turned to Nowe. "Besides, this will be a chance to see how Mordred is doing."

"Oh, that boy from Camelot you saved?" Balinor asked.

Merlin nodded. "Yes. I heard that he went off to Aglain's camp two months ago." Merlin could see that Nowe was still a little pouty of having his chance to be solo taken. "And we don't have to ride together," he said to his brother.

"What?"

"I'll take Haeland and you could take another."

"Another?" he asked with his eagerness returning. He could still go flying by himself after all and not ride behind Merlin like usual.

"I don't know," Hunith said. "Isn't Nowe a little too young."

"Don't be silly," Balinor said with a smile. "Boys younger than him ride off all the time."

"On horses, not flying wyverns," she said back.

"I can handle it mother," Nowe insisted. "Merlin started riding Haeland himself barely older than I was."

"And I'll be at his side," Merlin said reassuring his mother.

Hunith could see the determination on her youngest's face and just huffed. "Something tells me that if I say no that won't stop you. I guess its too much in your blood."

"The price you have to pay for having future dragonlords as children," Balinor quipped. "Go," he said to his sons. "Find this artifact that they have and bring it back to me."

Merlin and Nowe bowed their heads.

* * *

"And there has been no sign of her?" Uther asked as he paced the space of Morgana's room.

"No sire, none," answered Guinevere. "Her traveling cloak is gone too."

It was only one day after Morgause had left the city when a gift came for Morgana in the form of flowers. Guinevere had taken it for her and tried to get into her room and saw that Morgana's bed hadn't been slept in and there was no sign of her anywhere.

At the moment Morgana's room was occupied by Uther, Arthur, Gaius, Guinevere and Lancelot. Guinevere was to the back with Lancelot so no one saw Lancelot grab her hand to keep her calm.

"We've searched the city and the nearby outskirts," Arthur put in. "Nothing. We take this to mean that she ran away from the city."

Uther shook his head. "No, she didn't flee the Camelot. She was taken. Most likely by the same people that had attacked her in her room. Arthur, rally some of the trackers to set about finding her and quickly."

Arthur spent the remainder of the day organizing the trackers to go out to look for Morgana like his father ordered. Uther was very quiet during the time. Arthur had never seen his father like this very often in his whole life. The two of them were walking along the outer wall as they talked of the search's progress.

"Has there been any word from Morgause?" Uther asked his son.

"I sent her a message asking if Morgana had gone to her and she said no. She thought that she was still in Camelot with us before she heard the message."

"Are you certain of that?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "You mean if she lied?"

"Morgause is her sister. Perhaps Morgana wanted to spend more time with her and ran to Cornwall," Uther reasoned.

Arthur could understand that but he knew that Morgana wouldn't go off to her sister and not tell anyone. "No, Morgana isn't there. People in the area were questioned but they didn't see any sign of her around there."

Uther nodded. That did seem like a safe option. But if she wasn't there then there was the option that he feared the most.

"My King!"

Uther and Arthur saw a knight approaching them.

"Yes?" he asked the knight as he came up to them. "Do you have something?" he asked eagerly.

The knight nodded. "The trackers were able to find this sire," he said holding up a small anklet.

Uther took it in his hands. "Morgana's," he said before handing it out to Arthur.

Arthur nodded. He remembered Morgana had receiving it for her birthday three years ago. "So she was there."

"Did you pick up a trail?" Uther immediately asked.

"Yes, sire," the soldier said immediately. "It seemed to lead for the Forest of Essetir."

"Yes," he said slowly. "I've always suspected that a faction of Druids have hidden there. Magic was used to attack Morgana in her chambers. They must be the ones responsible for all of this and have taken Morgana."

Arthur looked over at his father. "If that is the case then the trail might lead us right to them and Morgana. I'll go and bring her back Father."

Uther nodded. "Take all the men that you think you'll need Arthur." Arthur went to head off but Uther stopped him. "And Arthur…take no prisoners. It's time that we finally rid ourselves of these Druids once and for all."

Arthur was silent for a moment but he nodded. He remembered the last time that they had killed druids and what it lead to. However, this time was different. He had to remember that these Druids had something to do with Morgana's disappearance.

* * *

Morgana opened her eyes to see that everything was a bit blurred. She rubbed at her eyes and quickly realized that she wasn't in her room. She laying on a cot in a big tent. The smells of the forests were filling her from the semi open flap off to the side. Morgana started to move off the cot but the flap opened wider as a man came into the tent.

"I wouldn't move just yet," the man said gently to her.

Morgana moved to try to get away but a sharp pain hit her leg. "Ow, what?"

"You were stung by a serket," he explained as he crouched next to her.

"What?" Morgana rolled up the robe to look upon her leg to see that it was bandaged up.

"We helped you," the man said again.

"Who are you?" she asked making herself more alert.

"My names Aglain," he said softly.

Morgana wanted to take a look at exactly where she was and tried to move to see outside the tent but the pain shot up again and almost made her fall but Aglain caught her.

"Where…where am I?" she said with clenched teeth.

"Relax Morgana. You're safe here."

His voice was consoling but she felt more nerved than ever.

"How did you know my name?" she asked suspiciously.

"From me."

Morgana looked to the side as she saw a boy that she hadn't seen for a year.

"You?"

"When you were attacked," Aglain started. "Mordred was able to sense your distress. With his mind."

' _Hello Morgana_ ,' he said silently to her without so much as opening her mouth.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Aglain before looking back at the boy. "How did you do that?"

"We don't always need words to talk to one another," Aglain explained with a smile.

Mordred went to sit by her. "Now I can take care of you…like you took care of me."

Mordred gave her a small smile which Morgana answered with a small one herself.

* * *

Arthur led the hunting party through the gates of Camelot castle. He had with him over a handful of knights, a dozen guards and over a dozen trackers with some dogs, and Lancelot. They came upon the edge of the Forest of Essetir.

"This is where the trail was?" Arthur asked one of the trackers.

He nodded. "Yes sire."

They then took a piece of fabric from Morgana's room and put it in front of the dogs' noses to smell and catch the scent. Arthur was watching all of them work with a tense look on his face that Lancelot caught.

"You're worried," he said as he came up to him.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm worried. Who knows what is happening to her now. If Morgana was taken then who knows what's happening to her."

"Arthur, I'm sure she is fine. You know her, she's not likely to let anyone who would take her have it easy. If anything, it's them you should be concerned for."

Arthur let out a small chuckle. "Yes. She would be do that."

Lancelot was smiling widely but it fell a bit when he went serious. "We'll find her Arthur. For all we know, she could simply could've found something not so 'ladylike' to do and lost track of the time."

Arthur snorted. That actually could be true. He was feeling better now. "Thanks Lancelot. It's a nice thought but we still have to find her especially if it's not that simple."

"Right," he nodded.

* * *

Gaius went into Uther's throne room to find the king was alone and staring out the window.

"Sire," he called out softly to announce himself.

"Gaius," Uther said back softly. "What brings you here?'

"Morgana," he said simply before walking forward. "Why do you believe that she was kidnapped so strongly? There is no real evidence that supports the theory she had been taken at all."

"Then how would you explain her disappearance?" he asked looking straight out the window.

"She had been quite upset. A lot has happened to Morgana in a short time. She had suffered through an intense fire in her room coupled with Morgause returning to Cornwall after such a short visit after years of not seeing each other. Morgana could've felt a need to have time to herself and could've simply left of her own accord."

Uther shook her head. "No, she wouldn't simply just run away. It's not in her nature to do so. She's…too much like her father to do that."

Gaius noted the nostalgic tone in his voice.

"You haven't let Gorlois down. You've looked out for Morgana as if she were your own."

"That's what she has become," he said softly.

Gaius could feel that Uther truly meant that. Every word. It was times like this that reminded Gaius why he had come to serve Uther. This small glimpse into the man that Uther had been before the death of Ygraine brought it all into focus. It is a shame that Uther is intent on pushing that part of himself as far as he can get it.

* * *

Morgana had still been feeling some effects from the serket bite and took a small nap to try and regain more of her strength. Aglain came into the tent with a mug of tea.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he handed it to her.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled at him before taking the mug.

"Your full strength should be back to you in another day or so. Until then, don't strain yourself unnecessarily."

"Thank you."

Aglain waited a moment before clearing his throat. "So what have you come here to us?"

"I have…questions. I was hoping the Druids could help me find some answers."

Aglain nodded. "What would you like to know?"

Morgana flinched a bit. She wanted answers, but at the same time, she dreaded them. If she knew what she suspected to be true then there would be no taking it back. But still…she came all this way. She can't run away now.

She took a deep breath and let it all come out. "Why can I see the future in my dreams? Why can I start fires with my mind?"

Aglain looked her in the eye. "People who could do this are few and far between. You have a gift."

"Is it magic?"

There it was. The question.

"Of a kind, yes," he nodded. "But it will take time before you master it fully. Or even use it."

Morgana let out a breath she had been holding since she asked the question. So, it was confirmed. She had magic. Real magic.

Aglain sensed her distress. "This isn't something to be afraid of."

"It is if you have Uther as your guardian. If he finds out then he'll have me killed."

"He won't," he insisted.

"But if he did?"

"That won't happen. You're safe here. Over time, perhaps you won't let yourself fear what you're capable of."

"I've always been told that magic is evil. It corrupts the soul."

"Uther told you this? Just because he decrees it, doesn't make it so. He is not the only king this land knows. Another says something quite differently when it comes to magic."

Morgana tensed. "Balinor."

Aglain nodded. "The Dragon King."

"But he isn't a real king."

That only made Aglain nod his head. "Balinor is not one simply in name, but in valor and honor. No less of a royal man that Uther is. And what he decrees is that magic is as much of this world as the air we breathe and the water we drink. Morgana, air has the power to destroy homes and carry the seeds of crops. Water can drown men or help in saving their lives."

"What?" she asked a bit confused.

"In time Morgana you will learn that magic isn't just destruction, it can also be a force for good."

Morgana just sat there and took in all what Aglain just told her. She thought about the magic that she had seen. She had seen magic bring disease, suffering and death to the people of Camelot. The plague that killed so many, the curse that had the kingdom nearly starve and those knights getting severely hurt, even losing their hands. Yet, she had also seen magic do good things too. How it saved so many of those people sick from that plague and keep families from facing loss. How it saved Mordred from the executioner's block or all those people sentenced to die over Tauren's love of that magic stone. Both bad and good things have happened because of magic. Perhaps there was true weight behind Aglain's words. Morgana managed a small smile.

A few moments later there was a great ruckus sounding from outside the tent. Morgana froze halfway through a sip and lowered the cup as she grew concerned.

"What's happening out there?"

Aglain was looking out the flap before he looked back at her. "It's nothing to be concerned about. Just stay here." He then stepped out.

Morgana waited for a few seconds before she moved for the flap and peeked outside. The Druids seemed to be happy and excited. Most of them were also looking up into the sky for some reason. She didn't see anything there but the longer it went on the more excited the Druids became, especially the children.

"Here they come!" one of the children shouted.

A few seconds after that Morgana looked up to see two dark shapes descending. Winged shapes. Morgana gasped as she saw that they were wyverns and there were people on them. They were in hooded robes so she didn't know who they were but her answers came with the cheerful screams of the children.

"The Dragon Princes!", "Emrys!", "Prince Emrys!", "Can I have a ride?" All of their tones were excited and happy.

Everyone in the camp was smiling at his arrival but Morgana was in shock. The Dragon Prince Emrys and it seemed his brother had arrived just throwing distance away from her. She knew that Emrys would recognize her immediately. They had met face to face before, even though it was only her face that was out in the open then. There he was, in his robes with his hood up like he was usually seen. She then looked at the other one, his brother, who she still didn't know the name of. She wondered what it was, but not as much as she wondered what they were doing there? Morgana watched as some of the children ran and looked up excitedly at Merlin, his brother or at the two wyvern creatures that they had ridden. Some were asking if they could have a ride. Morgana wanted to laugh as it sounded like the small children in Camelot asking if they could have a ride on horses from the stables.

Aglain approached the two of them and bowed his head. "Welcome sires. I must admit, I did not expect two of you to come personally."

"If you truly have a lost treasure of the dragonlords then it would be best that dragonlords come see you," Merlin said with a small smile under his hood.

' _Merlin, technically, we're not dragonlords yet_ ,' Nowe said to his brother telepathically.

' _They get the idea_.' Merlin said back shushing him.

"Well it was good that you could come," Aglain continued.

"So what was so urgent?" Merlin said getting everyone back to the purpose of their call.

"Yes," said Nowe. "The message said that this was about the future of the dragons."

"It is." Aglain gestured over to one of his fellow druids who came over with a box. "A man that we helped gave us this to express his thanks. It belongs to you, your family and the Great Dragon Kilgharrah."

The box opened and Merlin and Nowe looked to see a golden spiral. A third of a triskelion key.

"Ashkanar," Merlin breathed.

* * *

Arthur and his men descended on a hill and see the distant puff of smoke in the far trees. Judging from the amount of it, several small cooking fires must be lit indicating the presence of the camp.

Arthur took a deep breath as he looked upon it. "Remember the king's orders…No prisoners."

Arthur doesn't know if he said that more for his men to remember, or for himself.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot of things going on but I hope this was worth the wait.

The next chapter will have things go south for everyone as Arthur and his knights descend on the camp.


	34. Attack on the Druids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The druid camp is attacked and blood is shed for both sides.

_Older men declare war, but it is youth that must fight and die._

~ Herbert Hoover

* * *

Merlin took the spiral from the chest and was turning it around in his hands. He looked to see the markings of the Druid tongue engraved on it and from what he could make out, this piece was a genuine part of the key to Ashkanar's tomb.

Merlin turned to the druids and bowed his head. "Thank you. All of you. On behalf of my father and Kilgharrah you are in my debt."

Aglain held up his hand. "Your family has been nothing but good to our people Emrys. We are more than happy to have had the chance to give you such a service."

"What service is it exactly?" Nowe asked his brother in quite a loud whisper.

"Would you excuse my brother and I please?" Merlin asked politely.

"Of course sire," Aglain said with a small nod before he and the other druids dispersed.

"Merlin, what is it?" Nowe asked once they were alone.

He then held the triskele spiral up to him. "Nowe, do you know what this is? This is one of the pieces to the Key of Ashkanar."

Nowe's face showed nothing but confusion from under his hood. "Ashkanar? What's that?"

"You've never heard of it?"

"I don't think Abel's covered that with me yet, so, do you mind giving me a quick lesson?" he asked cheekily.

Even though his brother couldn't see him do it Merlin rolled his eyes at him. "Okay. Ashkanar was an ancient sorcerer who was entombed in a secret sanctuary. However, he wasn't buried alone. Before his death he also hid away a precious treasure – a dragon's egg."

Nowe took a step back in shock. A dragon egg. They had seen the eggs of the wyverns but their father had always said that seeing and holding one of them was nothing compared to a true dragon's egg and watching it hatch.

"Really? Wait," he said suddenly stiff. "You said ancient which means that egg has been locked away for centuries. If everyone knows what Ashkanar hid away then why hasn't anyone tried to get it after all that time?"

Merlin smiled. "Good question. The legends also state that Ashkanar made sure that the tomb had a series of traps to deter anyone who would try to pillage it for that egg. It would only be opened with a special key that he constructed. It was a triskele and he made sure to break it into three parts." He then held up the spiral in front of him. "One of which we now have."

"What about the other two?" Nowe asked eagerly. "We've got to find them. Do you know what it could mean if we find another dragon?"

"Yes," Merlin said softly. "It would mean that Kilgharrah would be able to preserve his kind."

In a way, it wasn't fair. While both Balinor and Kilgharrah were the last dragonlord and dragon respectively, Balinor had the chance to see that his people would have a legacy beyond him thanks to the two of them and Liana. Kilgharrah didn't have that. While the wyverns were kin to the dragons, it just wasn't the same. With another dragon brought into this world there would be cause to hope for a legacy beyond him.

Nowe let a smile creep up on him. "We have to find those other keys then. Where do we find them?"

Merlin nodded his head. From what he knew about the keys two of them had been lost, until now. One of them had been found though one was still lost. As for the third one, Merlin knew where to find it.

"One piece will still take some digging to find…but I have a good idea of where the third one is."

Nowe straightened himself up. "What? Where?"

"Let's just say that Uther's ego is finally good for something."

* * *

Arthur and his men quietly moved through the trees. They carefully moved to take the camp by surprise. The priority was finding Morgana and getting her back home in one piece. If there was any sort of warning then it would draw Morgana further into danger. He didn't like it but he knew that it was necessary. He could already hear the sounds of voices from the Druids in the camp and they sounded a bit exited over something. That was actually good news as whatever it was might be distracting enough for them to get in quietly.

Lancelot was off to the side. He was starting to feel like one of the raiders that came to attack his home and kill all those people, including his parents. He was completely against this. This wasn't right. Even if these Druids did have Morgana that didn't mean that they should just attack and slaughter a camp on a whim. If Morgana had been taken then if would be best to find out just who here took her and why. The entire camp didn't need to suffer if it was an individual act. Besides why would the Druids just take Morgana without warning and not even make any sort of statement or demand? Something about all of this just wasn't making sense.

When they got close enough Arthur drew his sword out. He could make out some people moving about ahead.

"Prepare to move in on my signal," he commanded to his men.

All the men readied their weapons. Lancelot tensed at the sight but he drew his sword as well. They all moved into position when a druid girl fell out of a tent and caught sight of them. She screamed and that made Arthur and the others move in. They started to run into the perimeter of the camp but froze when two sets of jaws opened and roared at them.

"Wyverns!" Arthur gasped.

What were they doing here?

* * *

Morgana could see the two Dragon Royals off to the side and they seemed to be talking about something quite personal by how they asked for privacy. She watched as Emrys handed his brother a small object that he was running through his hand. She wondered what it was.

Nowe turned the spiral around in his hands. "What do we do next?" he asked his older brother.

Merlin eyed the spiral in his brother's grasp. There were two more pieces out there. One was hidden and the other was locked away. Both would be tricky to retrieve but they needed both.

But before he could share his thoughts with Nowe there was a sudden uproar of screams from the Druids followed by screeches from the wyverns.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked as he ran off to find out.

Nowe pocketed the spiral and followed right after him. The two of them headed for the center of the camp where they found the Druids running frantic as people with weapons ran into the camp. Some of them wearing the colors of Camelot.

What were they doing here?

Merlin instantly cast a spell to create a thick blanket of fog to help the Druids get away while Nowe drew his sword.

Morgana couldn't believe that the knights were here. The screams chilled her spine as these people were going to suffer because of her. She thought she would have more time before they noticed her missing and even then, it would take time to find her trail for them to track. It seemed she must've miscalculated and now the Druids were in trouble. In the distance she could dimly make out Arthur running from tent to tent, no doubt looking for her. Morgana immediately tightened the hood of her cloak to hide her face. A high screech made her look to see the wyverns that Emrys and his brother flew here on start to roar and snap at the nearby men with their jaws. One of them threw themselves at the men and made one fly off his feet into a tent bringing it down on him.

She ran off, or tried to but her leg was still hurting her. It stung.

"Are you alright?"

Someone had run over to her and lightly helped her to move and when she looked up she gasped.

"Emrys?"

She couldn't see his face but she saw his lips fall in surprise.

Merlin had been trying to help as many of the Druids as he could. He conjured some ropes to wrap around two of Camelot's men where they were then hoisted up into trees and out of anyone's way. Some of the hunter's dogs were going after some of the others so he yelled for Haeland to deal with them. He saw his wyvern fly off in front of them to cut them and their handlers off and he roared at them making them yelp out in fear with the men holding their leashes right behind them. Merlin then silently commanded for Haeland to fly on up and see if he could help any of the others if they were in trouble. He then turned to see what looked like a cloaked druid girl trying to flee but was hurt. He ran over to her but his heart dropped when she called out his name in shock. It wasn't a druid girl.

"Morgana? Why are you here?" More screaming reminded him that now wasn't the time for this. They had to get out of there. "Nevermind, come with me!" he ordered.

"I can't!" she cried. "My leg. It hurts."

Merlin could hear people coming their way so he cast a spell to levitate Morgana up so that her feet were just above the ground. She yelped in surprise at being hoisted like that but otherwise remained quiet as she magically followed after him as he ran off. He caught sight of a soldier with a spear going to attack a young druid man so he quickly turned the spear into a flock of doves. He then made them start to fly and peck at his head which gave the druid time to run off. Merlin came upon a high point in the trees and spotted some Druids disappearing into a narrow path and saw that some soldiers were on their tail. He extended his hand and chanted a spell to cause a rockslide to cut the path off. When they caught sight of him Merlin again created another blanket of thick fog to cut off his escape. Morgana was by his side and watched as he cast spell after spell to try and aid the Druids he came upon. With this new blanket of fog, they disappeared off further into the woods.

* * *

A few of the Druids were cut down by the swords and run through by spears. Merlin and Nowe agreed to split off to try and help as many of the druids as best they could. Nowe ran off to find a knight with two hunters standing over the bodies of three druids and they were advancing on a druid man trying shielding two children. Nowe quickly cast a spell to make a thick branch overhead snap off where it hit one of the hunters and nailed him square in the back to the ground. The other hunter turned around and tried to charge at him with his sword but Nowe blocked it and quickly swiped his Dragon Fang at the man's right thigh and kicked him down as he flinched in pain. The knight then went for him but Nowe quickly cast a spell to make him suspend in mid-air. Nowe noticed that there were spots of blood on this knight's armor and his sight was drawn back to the druids' bodies nearby. His jaw tightened at the thought that this man in front of him killed defenseless druids and was about to kill more if he hadn't stepped in. Nowe cast a spell on this knight to stiffen his limbs out and his eyes were drawn to his sword hand that was still holding his bloodstained sword. Nowe saw the knight's eyes widen when he began to raise his own sword and then Nowe quickly brought it down and hacked the man's hand off. He drowned out the knight's screams as he threw him aside to go over to the hunters that were with him and raised his sword at them as well. Arthur tried to focus through the chaos to see if he saw any sign of Morgana. He saw that some druids were running off into the trees and his eyes widened when he caught sight of one of them, one he recognized. It was that boy, Mordred. The one that Morgana had hidden away in Camelot that was whisked away by Emrys.

He was following a dark skinned man as they tried to run away from all of this. In the next second Arthur saw the man get shot by a crossbow bolt and go down and saw Mordred cry out in shock before running off by himself. Arthur took off after him. It couldn't be a coincidence that he was here when they came here to look for Morgana.

However, before he could catch up with him, a wyvern flew at him and he had to jump to avoid getting struck by its claws. He quickly got back to his feet in time to see the wyvern whack one of his men hard into a tree. It then pounced forward to stomp and crush the man's ribs. Arthur ran forward to swing at the creature's head but found himself stuck. He couldn't move. Suddenly, he found himself being lifted in the air. His eyes frantically looked around until he found Emrys' cloaked brother standing off to the side with a bloodied sword in one hand and his other raised at him. There seemed to be some druids with him.

"No you don't," he growled before he threw his arm out and Arthur was thrown with it.

Arthur flew off and fell on his back with his head hitting the ground quite hard.

Nowe watched his still body for a moment before he turned back to the wyvern. "Get these people to safety," he commanded.

The wyvern let out a huff from his snout but lowered himself for the druids that Nowe saved to mount him. It then flapped its wings and took off with them off further into the forest. Nowe then ran off to try to find any more druids that needed help and stumbled on a couple that were hiding off in crags of rocks or down small hillsides trying to stay out of sight. He gathered them up and told them to stay near him. He didn't think there were any more stragglers in this part of the wood before he heard a woman's scream.

When the druids started to scatter in the wake of the heavy fog coming in and the spells from the two Dragon Royals, not to mention the wyverns starting to run about, Arthur told the men to split off and try not to let any get away. There was a chance that Morgana was among them and they couldn't allow them to escape with her again. Lancelot stayed off to the side but stayed by himself. He could make out some of the men starting to attack and cut down the Druids they came upon and he was forced to look away. He didn't want this, and he was sure that Arthur didn't either but he was bound to his father's command. Lancelot was bound by the rules he set for himself long ago and one of them was not to raise his sword to shed innocent blood. However, he still had a job to do and that was to look for Morgana. That was the only thing to make some semblance of purpose to all of this. He couldn't make out any of the retreating Druids looking like they were taking anyone against their will. All the ones he could see were just running or helping others run. He came down a section of the forest and accidently startled a young druid woman and a small girl that looked like they were trying to stay hidden. Their eyes looked fearfully from Lancelot to his sword. He just stared at them like a statue.

Before anything more could be done they heard a rough voice yelling. "Keep away from them!"

Lancelot turned to see that it was Emrys' mystery brother. He spared a moment to look at the decorated sword that he was wielding, disregarding the fact that it was pointing at him. He stepped aside with his face calm and pensive.

"Take them and go," he said softly.

"What?" the cloaked royal gasped out.

"There's no time for discussion. Take them out of here, now!" he all but yelled at the sorcerer.

The woman and the young girl took off without another word. Lancelot just stood and watched them go. From under his hood, Nowe narrowed his eyes in confusion as he looked back at the man from Camelot that had just up and let those two Druids and him go without a fight before running off himself. He wondered just who he was.

As soon as they were out of sight Lancelot was approached by two knights.

"Any sign of escapees in this direction?" one of them asked.

Lancelot shook his head. "No. I didn't find anyone around here. It looks like everyone's gone."

* * *

Mordred ran off down a section of the forest that seemed quiet and safe but then he found himself quickly surrounded by some soldiers. They were closing in on him with their weapons drawn. Mordred looked frantically for a way out but he couldn't see one. Was he going to die just like Aglain and the others? No, he couldn't believe it.

He closed his eyes and let everything out in a scream.

Mordred felt something rush through him when he did and when he opened his eyes he looked to see that all the soldiers were now on the ground, dead. Had he done that? He stopped those soldiers with a scream? No, he had done something, but what was it? He then heard some more sounds in the distance and thought that he should put those thoughts on hold and broke into a run. He had to get away as it still wasn't safe.

* * *

Lancelot walked up and down the destroyed camp. He came upon a collapsed tent and, as he gazed at it, it morphed into a ruined shack. Lancelot shook his head and looked back to see the tent was in front of him again. He furiously rubbed at his eyes.

"Lancelot," a knight called out at him as he approached.

"Sir Hugh," he said with a nod.

"Any sign of the Lady Morgana?"

He shook his head. "No sir, none. It doesn't look like she was here."

"No, that's not possible," Sir Hugh said more to himself than Lancelot.

"Where's Prince Arthur?" he asked.

Sir Hugh pointed off to the east. "He's assessing the injuries some of the men took during the attack.

"What injuries?" Lancelot asked.

Arthur was off to the side as he looked at the mender tend to three men who had bloody stumps where their hands should be. He tried not to look at the small burlap sack where their hands had been put in.

One of his men stomped over to him and his gaze went to the streak of dried blood on the side of Arthur's head. "Sire, shouldn't you get your head looked at?"

Arthur brought his hand to graze the cut. "It's just a scrape. This is nothing compared to what happened to these men. We have to return to Camelot immediately and have Gaius tend to them. Sadly he's used to this injury," he said dropping his voice. Sir Tate and others who had lost their hands to Balinor came to mind.

"But sire," Sir Hugh cried. "What about the Lady Morgana? Or the Druids? Many of them escaped and we have to pursue them."

Arthur's face fell. Morgana was still missing but his hands were tied. "There's no time. These two men need care before they bleed out. And we've lost too many to pursue. We have to get back and get some more help."

* * *

Merlin checked the area to see that there were nobody nearby and saw that they were truly alone. Morgana was resting on a rock as she followed his movements. Merlin reached out his senses to try and feel out his brother.

' _Nowe, are you okay?_ ' he asked mentally.

' _Merlin? Yes, I'm fine. Haeland is with me too and he along with the one I brought are both okay too. What about you?_ '

' _Don't worry. I'm okay. I've gotten quite a few of the Druids to safety. They're shaken but better than they would've been if they hadn't gotten away._ '

' _That's a relief._ '

' _I'm going to take them to Iseldir's camp since it's the closest_. _Merlin, I don't know if you know yet but…Aglain is dead._ '

' _I know,_ ' he said sadly. Aglain was a good man and it was because of him that the there was hope for the dragons again. _'This really is a loss. How are the others handling it?_ '

' _Not well,_ ' Nowe grunted. ' _A few of the small children are still crying._ '

' _See if you could cheer them up,_ ' he suggested.

' _I will. Oh, Merlin I also still have the Key with me. It's safe._ '

' _That's good,_ ' Merlin said as he audibly breathed out a sigh.

' _Speaking of which, what are we going to do with it?_ '

' _Keep that piece safe. I think I have a way to quietly get the second piece._ '

' _What is it_?' Nowe asked a bit tensely.

Merlin took a look to the lady who was now calling his name.

* * *

Morgana was on edge considering what had just happened. She was upset that the Druids were attacked. It couldn't be a coincidence that the camp was attacked right after they had found her. Somehow, Uther must've noticed her missing faster than she thought he would and followed her somehow. This was her fault. She tried to move but was still sore from overexerting herself during the escape from the camp. She then looked up to see that Emrys was standing not too far away but was looking out into the distance away from her.

"Emrys?" Morgana said to dispel with the silence.

"Lady Morgana, we always seem to meet at the next tense of times, don't we?"

Morgana couldn't tell if he was being condescending or trying to be funny. He wasn't facing her but was still looking out into the far distance of the woods. Almost like there was something trying to sneak up on them. "Is there something out there?"

He shook his head. "Oh, no, we seem to be alone here."

"What about the Druids? Will they be okay?"

He finally turned to face her but only the bottom part of his face was visible to her like usual. Though she could see that his jaw seemed a bit tight.

"There, unfortunately, were some losses. Thankfully, my brother managed to get a good many of them far away to safety. A couple have scattered but they'll find their way back to each other," he said confidently.

Morgana could feel that Emrys truly believed that. "I hope they'll be okay. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I just wanted to know the truth about myself."

"What truth?" he asked softly.

Morgana relayed the story of everything that Aglain told her about her gifts and Merlin immediately understood.

"You're a witch," he said softly.

"A witch?!" she said angrily. She felt insulted.

He held up a calming hand. "Calm down, I didn't mean any offense my lady. It's a term. Sorcerers and sorceresses are men and women that learn to tap into magic and use it. A witch is a woman that was born with natural magical talents without having to learn any which is what you seem to be. I myself am a warlock which is a man born with magic from birth."

Morgana froze. "Oh," she said settling down. It seemed that there was more to magic than she originally thought. If there was a term for someone like her than she wasn't as alone as she first feared.

"We should probably see to getting you back to Camelot," he said after another moment.

"What?" she gasped. "No, I can't go back there."

"I'm sorry Lady Morgana but you'll have to."

Morgana's body tensed. "If I go back and anyone learns what I am then I'll be killed. Can't I go back to the Druids? They are my people."

From under his robe, he seemed to tense as well but he went over to sit close by her. "You're scared," he said in a gentle voice. "I can understand that. But, take a moment and look at what's happened. If you don't return to Camelot then Uther will carve a path through this land to try and find you and who knows who else. If you return to the Druids then you risk putting all of them in danger again and I'm sure that you don't want that for them, do you?"

Some tears fell from the corner of Morgana's eyes as she shook her head. The memory of the panic that the druids had and the sounds of their screams echoed through her mind. No, she didn't want anything like that to happen again.

"No," she muttered. "But, I don't know if I can just go back to Camelot and pretend that nothing has changed. Everything has changed."

"I'm sure it has. What if I offer to help you?"

"Help me? What do you mean?"

"I can teach you to learn control. Your dreams, I'm sorry to say that I can't assist you with that. However I can help you so that you don't set anymore fires or break things without meaning to anymore."

Morgana saw the appeal in that. The biggest worry she was having was that she return to Camelot and was completely surrounded by knights when she accidently caused a table nearby to catch fire or a window to break out of nowhere. And as for her dreams, a part of her did regret that but she had bared it for years she can bare it a bit longer. At least, now, they had some meaning now instead of being plaguing nightmares.

"You can?"

He nodded. "I have experience with people who have a loose grip or understanding on their powers. I've helped them and I can help you. I'll take you back home and help you control yourself so you don't have to worry over every thought you have."

Morgana felt like leaping for joy but she restrained herself. Something seemed off. She couldn't forget that she was dealing with Emrys here.

"How are you going to do that exactly?" She gestured out to him. "You're not exactly inconspicuous."

A smile creeped up on him. "I have it covered, don't worry."

Morgana's eyes are still narrowed. "Why do you want to go to Camelot?"

He didn't portray any reaction to her question. "Why do you think I want to go there?"

"You could teach me how to do this here before I go back. Why do you want to go to Camelot with me?"

"Last I checked I didn't need anyone if I wanted to go to Camelot."

"Going in and then out, no, but it sounds like you need to do something more than that this time and my return will provide you the cover you need."

He chuckled. "Whoa, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?"

Morgana scoffed. "Don't tell me that you're one of those men that believe women should be seen and not heard?"

Now he outright laughed. "If you knew my sister than you would know that if I did believe that than I wouldn't have use of my legs right now."

Even though it was meant to be funny Morgana flinched. She didn't know why but something about what he said or how he just said it seemed familiar. Like it was on the back of her mind somewhere.

"What do you want?" she asked. "You're not trying to go hurt anyone, are you?"

"No," he exhaled softly. "There is something in Camelot I want."

"What is it?" she asked sharply.

"Something that belongs to my family. It's located in the vaults beneath the castle in Camelot."

"And what exactly is that?" she asked again.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. You're just going to have to trust that I mean no harm."

"And why exactly should I trust you Emrys?"

Emrys was silent for a moment before he cancelled his spell and then lifted his hood to show Morgana his face. "Because you already know me," he said softly.

Morgana didn't realize that she had held her breath and gulped in some air. "Merlin?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry to say that I am going on vacation for the next two weeks so I won't be updating either of my stories for a while. I will try to get an update out as soon as I get back.

Merlin returns Morgana to Camelot in an effort to quietly take second part of the key from the vaults in Camelot. He is welcomed with open arms by everyone, even Arthur, though Merlin is quite wary of him and his fellow knights given the events back at the camp. Meanwhile, Nowe finally undertakes his first personal quest to locate the third part of the key. 


	35. Two out of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana returns to Camelot with a guest. Nowe moves to locate and acquire the third piece of the Key of Ashkanar.

_Never ever judge anyone. You don’t know their story and what’s really going on. A smile can hide so much._

~ Jean Norvy

* * *

Morgana couldn’t believe it. The farm boy who had attacked Arthur in the courtyard back at Camelot, the friend that both Gwen and Lancelot spoke of so fondly, he was Emrys. How was that possible?

Merlin looked harder at her. “Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay. Is this a trick? A spell that you’re making me see someone else?”

Merlin laughed. “No, though, that would be an interesting spell. I should look into that.” The smile he had faded when he saw that Morgana didn’t look amused.

Morgana kept glaring at him. “So it’s really you? That time that you were in Camelot, you were Emrys the whole time? Is Merlin even your real name?”

“Yes,” he smiled. “Merlin’s my real name. Emrys is more my title than anything.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know, it can be confusing at first. Magic is far bigger and grander than most would think.”

Morgana shrugged before she gave him a once over. “I guess the same could be said about you. I have to say that you aren’t what I pictured under that hood.”

Merlin fell into a fit of giggles. “I hear that all the time. For some reason, most people would think that there wasn’t a real human being under my hood. I’ve heard some of the crazy stories that people say I look like. I’m sure you’ve heard a couple of them.”

“Given what you could do, could you really blame them?” she smirked at him before she shook it off. “Merlin? I mean…Emrys…what do I call you?”

“Either is okay,” he shrugged. People have called him either Merlin or Emrys all his life and he honestly didn’t really mind either.

“Merlin,” she decided. It was easier to separate the young man in front of her from the cloaked figure she had always knew to be ‘Emrys’ that way. “If you were really Emrys the whole time, what were you doing in Camelot during your visits? Besides knocking Arthur on his backside, I mean,” she said smirking on that last part.

Merlin smiled at her. “I was just doing my duty. I’m sure you remember my little stunt with Uther’s festival celebrating the Purge?”

“Oh, I remember,” Morgana nodded. She wouldn’t forget that night anytime soon.

“I just wanted him and everyone else in Camelot to know that the Purge is not something that calls for people to celebrate. It’s a time where many people died and lives were destroyed. That is no cause for celebration.”

Morgana’s jaw tightened. Yes. She agreed with that completely. More so now than ever given what she has discovered about herself. “I can’t say that I’m against you on that. But what about a few months ago? Wait…that attack that happened. Many people still wondered why it just stopped…that was you, wasn’t it?”

Merlin nodded. “My family received word that Uther had found Sigan’s tomb and we knew of the legends surrounding it. We knew that if it was disturbed than there was a chance that Sigan’s wrath would be resurrected so my sister, friend and I went to Camelot to see if we could prevent any of it. Sadly, we couldn’t do that but we did manage to stop it.”

So that was what had happened. It was unfathomable. Uther was always saying that the Dragon Royals only sought to destroy Camelot and here Emrys just revealed to her that he and his family willingly went out of their way to save it.

“Wait…your sister? The girl, Liana, the one I saw slap Arthur. She’s…” She couldn’t finish but Merlin knew what she was trying to ask.

“Yes, she is.”

Morgana shook her head in wonder. “Amazing.”

“So Morgana, will you help me?”

Morgana narrowed her eyes. “You still won’t tell me what it is that you want to take from the vaults.”

“No. This way you won’t betray yourself if the theft is discovered.”

She nodded. That made sense. “And you’ll help me with my dreams?”

“As best as I can but I have to confess that I won’t be able to do much. Your dreams of the future are something that you must harness and master yourself. But, I can definitely help you keep from lighting things on fire spontaneously. You won’t accidently cast spells without meaning to.”

Morgana lightly bit her bottom lip as she thought of Emrys, no Merlin’s offer.

* * *

Nowe escorted the Druids with him to Iseldir’s camp. The injured had been riding on both Haeland and the wyvern he had flown in on and as soon as they stopped, they were taken in by the druid healers. Nowe watched them being carried off with a hard look on his face. Nowe regretted that he wasn’t able to cut the hands off of every one of the men that attacked the camp. So many hurt and dead when they had been doing nothing wrong. He dreaded to think what would’ve happened if he and Merlin hadn’t decided to visit them today.

The girl who that warrior from Camelot let him take came up to him. "Thank you," she said shyly.

Nowe nodded and let a small smile sneak up on him.

The woman with the girl came over and took her by the hand. "Let's go Kara."

When they stepped away he went over to Haeland after the people he was carrying dismounted. “Haeland, go over to Camelot and wait for Merlin. I’m sure he’ll need you when he’s done doing what he has to do there.”

Haeland gave a small roar before he flapped his wings and flew off.

Nowe saw that Iseldir was walking up to him and he removed his hood to show his face. “Hello Iseldir,” he said to him a bit glumly.

“Prince Nowe,” he answered back with a nod. “What happened?”

“Camelot,” was all he said. Frankly, it was all he needed to say for anyone to understand. “I’m afraid that Aglain didn’t make it.”

Iseldir’s face hardened a bit. “He was a good friend.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” said Nowe.

“Thank you…I’m thankful that you were there to see to these people’s safety.”

“My brother and I just happened to be there when the attack happened. We’re thankful that we were there to help.”

“Oh yes, Aglain had called for you. Was what he summoned you for helpful?”

Nowe broke into a small smile for the first time since the attack. “Yes. He acquired a lost treasure for our kin.” He then pulled out the spiral. “He wanted to give us this.”

Iseldir’s eyes widened. “A piece of the Key of Ashkanar,” he breathed.

“Yes…now we’re set to try to find the other two pieces of the key to try and retrieve the egg.”

“The other two pieces are scattered, though it is known that one of them-“

“Is in the vaults beneath Camelot,” Nowe finished. “Yes, Merlin is going off to get it back.”

“However, even if he does find it, the key is still useless without all three pieces and the third piece has been lost in time.”

“Do you know anything about it Iseldir?” He was one of the smartest people he knew, next to his father and Abel.

“I’m afraid not.”

“Oh.” Nowe’s eyes narrowed. Iseldir had a point. Merlin had told him that two of the pieces had been lost and the only reason they have this one was because it fell into their laps by chance. They can’t expect the last piece to just fall into their hands like this one. There has to be some way to find it.

“Yet,” Iseldir said suddenly. “There is a spell.”

“What spell?”

“It’s called a type of locater spell. It’s a spell that could be used on magical objects that are pieces to a whole. The key you have is one third of a whole.”

“Do you know how to do it?” Nowe asked eagerly.

“Yes, though it’s something that only a strong sorcerer can cast and I’m afraid that I or anyone here can do it.”

“Tell me what I need for the spell and then my brother could use it.”

“I would be happy to give you the spell, but sire, you don’t have to wait for your brother. You could use the spell.”

“Me?”

Iseldir nodded. “Yes. You are more powerful than you seem to believe you are.”

Nowe raised his eyes at that one. He never thought of himself as powerful. Simple spells like levitating and moving things, yes, he could do but he still has trouble with more complicated spells. Something like this seemed complicated and he didn’t know if he could.

“I’m afraid I might not be as skilled as you believe Iseldir. It would be better for me to simply wait for Merlin.”

“Better or safer sire? Do you want to wait for Emrys because you believe its best or because it means that you won’t risk seeing yourself fail?”

Nowe bit his bottom lip lightly. Maybe he had a point. If it worked then he would know where to find the last piece. If it didn’t, then he could wait for Merlin to try.

“Do you really think I could do it?”

“It’s not about what I think sire. It’s about you believe. I believe you can but it means nothing if you don’t believe it.”

Nowe’s jaw tightened. Maybe he had a point. Back home in Frith Nowe had argued to his brother, father, mother and sister that he could handle being on this mission, alone. He had really believed that he could when he said that. Even though the mission became more complicated than they thought he had still insisted that he could handle it. What would his words be worth if he didn’t bother to try?

“How does the spell work?” he asked Iseldir with determination in his eyes.

* * *

Arthur was in Gaius’ lab with Lancelot as Gaius examined the men who had lost their hands during the raid.

“Will they be okay?” Arthur asked as Gaius dressed bandages over the now handless wrists.

Gaius cleared his throat. “Their wrists have been treated. There’s no danger of them bleeding out now.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he slurred out.

Gaius said that they would be okay but the real damage would be psychological over physical. Lancelot was dabbing a cloth soaked in medicinal alcohol over Arthur’s cut on his head.

“It will be a hard adjustment and not everyone reacts the same way. Some could be like Sir Tate and some could not.”

Sir Tate had lost a hand to Balinor many years ago and he managed to adjust to the change in a way to retain his pride but not many other followed his example. Many had resigned themselves to a broken and secluded existence.

Arthur seemed depressed that men in his charge had come out of their expedition had been broken. He remembered the young knight that lost his hand from the mess of Mordred’s breakout and he had hoped that it would be the last time he had to see something like this but not only had it happened again, it was worse.

Lancelot wasn’t sure how he felt about any of this. Yes, he felt bad that these men’s lives have changed so drastically and permanently but he still couldn’t ignore the fact that they had attacked a camp of unarmed people. The only ones that had fought them were Emrys and his brother and if they weren’t there, yes, none of their men would’ve been hurt but more people like that woman and child he ran into would’ve been killed.

There was a hard knock on the door. Gaius called for the visitor to come in.

It was Sir Leon. “Arthur?”

Arthur noticed that Leon seemed a bit frantic. “What’s wrong Leon?”

“Sire…its Morgana.”

The other occupants tensed, like magic.

“Morgana?” Arthur breathed.

“She’s back!”

Now their jaws dropped.

The courtyard was abuzz with people as Morgana walked in to meet Uther who stood at the door with his heart still. She was slightly dirty but looked safe and sound. He slowly descended and went to give Morgana a hug. Morgana lightly returned it.

She then turned to look at her escort. Arthur, with Lancelot and Gaius behind him, came out of the doors to see Morgana in the courtyard, along with her escort Merlin.

Soon enough they were all gathered in the throne room. Morgana stood before the throne with Merlin by her side with Uther and Arthur sitting in their chairs with the court watching them.

“Morgana, what happened to you?” asked Uther. “You just disappeared.”

Morgana let her head drop slightly. “I was feeling quite upset with everything that was going on around me here in Camelot that I thought it would be good if I left to visit my father’s grave. I thought that a trip to see him would cheer me up.”

Uther narrowed his eyes. “You went to visit Gorlois’ grave? Why did you not say anything? I could’ve had an escort arranged for you.”

“I know,” she said quickly. “But I thought it better to go alone. I wasn’t feeling much for company.”

He nodded sternly at her. He could understand it, even if he didn’t like it. Gaius had talked to him about Morgana feeling upset over everything that had been going on around her from her sister leaving to those attacks to her chambers. He shifted his gaze to the peasant boy next to her. “And who is this?”

He took a step forward. “My name is Merlin sire.”

“He’s an old friend,” said Morgana.

Uther’s eyes widened. “Old friend?”

“Yes,” Arthur spoke up from next to him. “Merlin has visited Camelot a few times before. We’ve gotten to know each other quite well.”

Morgana nodded. “Yes, well, on my way back to Camelot I had ran into trouble and slipped down into a small ditch. Merlin came by and helped me. We recognized each other straight away and when I told him that I was heading back to Camelot he insisted on escorting me back.”

“I see,” Uther said leaning back into his throne. “Well Merlin, you have my full gratitude.”

Merlin shook his head. “It was nothing sire. I was happy to help out a friend of mine. I was coming to visit Camelot all the same and it made more sense to travel here together than separately.”

“Nevertheless, you have my gratitude. You will spend your visit in Camelot as a guest here in the castle.”

He bowed his head. “Thank you sire. It would be an honor.”

Morgana couldn’t help but smile at Uther but it wasn’t a happy smile; it was a smile exuding mischief. Uther didn’t know that he just invited Emrys, a man who he constantly said he wanted to have killed, to be an honored guest before his whole court. And he did it full of gratitude at that. She wanted to laugh at it all. She looked back at Merlin and he had a small smile on his face but his eyes flew to her and she knew that he shared in her amusement of it all too.

Arthur was happy to see that Morgana was safe and she hadn’t been in any danger, however, this meant that all the trouble that they went through at the Druid camp, it was for nothing.

Lancelot took Guinevere’s hand and lightly caressed it. Morgana was safe and hadn’t been in danger. And their friend Merlin was back for another visit. Yet, Lancelot couldn’t help but feel that there was more to all of this than at first glance.

Gaius had his gaze focused completely on the peasant boy Merlin. He had it on good authority who he really was. He didn’t know exactly what was going on but he knew that both he and Morgana had just completely misled the entire court. He wondered what it was that Emrys was doing here presenting himself out like this to them.

* * *

It was now dark when Nowe received all the supplies needed to cast the locater spell to find the other pieces of the triskelion key. There was a great map of the Five Kingdoms spread out before him. There was a stone bowl inscribed with runes that the Druids were lending him full of water with two candles on either side that were burning lightly. Iseldir was off to the side with two other druids overseeing Nowe’s attempt of the spell.

Nowe took out the triskelion he had lightly put it in the stone bowl. He took a deep breath and let out a huff before he narrowed his eyes.

“ ** _Stede ye æghwæs_** ” Nowe’s eyes burned with a magical glow that was soon mirrored by the key before him. It glowed brighter before a white fire started to burn on its surface from within the bowl of water that it sat in before two sparks flew off from it and landed on the map above it. The sparks burned into the parchment before it fizzled out.

Iseldir stepped forward and looked down on the map. “It seems as if you succeeded sire.”

Nowe was breathing a bit hard but he was smiling. “I did?”

The druid nodded. “Yes. The piece of the triskelion you had called out to the other pieces and they answered.”

Nowe looked over on the map and saw that the burn marks on the map were in two small dots. One of them was in the spot that marked the city of Camelot. That must’ve marked one of the pieces that was being housed in the vaults there. The other mark was off in a spot that was a bit off to the outskirts of the Kingdom of Essetir.

“The one in Camelot…that’s the one Merlin is trying to get. But this one, it’s closer than I thought it would be.” He could reach that area in less than half a day by wyvern. “Thank you Iseldir.”

He held up his hand. “I hardly did anything sire. This was mostly you.”

Nowe nodded. “Still, you have my thanks.”

He bowed his head. “It was an honor.”

* * *

Morgana was relieved that she woke up that day with nothing set afire or broken. The whole day yesterday, Morgana had spoken with Merlin in the guest chambers he had been given. He had spent the day showing her how to use magic to light a candle. She had thought him mad to actually get her to use magic in the castle like this but he insisted that it was necessary. He argued that she needed to learn how to channel her magic to manifest when she wanted so that it didn’t come out when she didn’t want it to. He assured her that she was safe with him there and there was no reason to be scared or nervous. She didn’t know why but she believed him. It took her over a dozen tries but she managed to get a spark to ignite the candlewick. It took another couple of tries to get it to light and fade when she wanted. As she was learning to cast the spell Morgana felt…calm. She felt as she did when she was teaching herself how to use a sword. She felt like…herself. When she succeeded in casting the spell Merlin had looked at her in happiness and pride, not in the fear and unease that she had associated with the display of magic. He said that this was the first step to gaining control of her magic.

Guinevere had later come in and noticed that Morgana seemed quite calm than since the fire in her chambers. “You’re looking well,” Gwen said as she stepped in.

Morgana’s smile deepened. “I had a good night.”

Gwen’s eyes narrowed. “Really? What happened? Maybe it has something to do with a certain visiting farmboy that brought you home?”

A chill hit her heart. She was scared that Gwen knew what they had been up to. “Merlin?”

“Did something happen with him and you on your trip back?”

“What?” she laughed both in amusement and relief. It was embarrassing but she preferred that over the alternative. “No,” she said waving it off. “Nothing like that…though he is quite fun and nice to talk to.”

“He is,” she agreed. “I wonder how his sister is doing?”

Morgana smiled. “He did say that she is doing fine though he is happy to have a break from her.”

“I can believe that,” Gwen mused. Liana was quite the spirited woman. “I wonder what he’s doing back in Camelot for though?”

Morgana shrugged. “He said something about picking up something for his family. He said that he would be able to find it Camelot.”

“A gift?” asked Gwen.

“I don’t know. He told me that it was something that they needed to have back.”

Morgana really didn’t know what it was. During their trek back to the city Merlin hadn’t given her any more information on what it was that he wanted to get. He just said that it was in the vaults and that she would be safer if she didn’t know what it was. Morgana had warned him that if he took something from the vaults that it wouldn’t be unnoticed for long. There were people who always kept track of the vaults and its contents and they would find if something went missing. Merlin thanked her for telling him that but he said that he could handle it. She had no reason to doubt him on that. She just hoped it wasn’t something dangerous.

* * *

Nowe walked into a local pub dressed as a commoner carrying a bundle over his shoulder. He saw that it was already packed with people who were enjoying a drink with one another and that worked out well for him. It meant few people who would be interested in him. If there was someone with a rarity like the triskelion around here than they might be involved in something out of the ordinary and the best way to find out about people like that would be in the tavern. At least that’s what Gwaine had always told him. He went over to the tavern’s keeper behind the counter.

The man gave him a once over. “Oh, you’re a young one,” he said with a grin.

“I’m older than I look,” he said indignantly.

That only made the man snort. “Want a drink then?”

Nowe shook his head. “No, I’m thirsty but not for a drink. Information.”

“Oh,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “That’s not cheap you know.”

Nowe rolled his eyes and then slammed a gold coin down in front of him. “I think I can handle it.”

The man took the coin. “How can I help you?”

“I was wondering if you could tell me if there is anyone around here with a taste for collecting things.”

The keeper narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I mean if there is anyone here that deals in rare objects or likes to study strange things.”

The keeper still seemed a bit confused. “I’m afraid I don’t really understand. There’s no one doing anything like that here. The strangest thing we have around here is Borden.”

“Borden? Who’s he?”

But the keeper shook his head. “Sorry, I can’t just begin talking about people’s personal business.”

Nowe huffed before he went and slammed another gold coin down. “How about now?”

He took the coin. “Yeah, he’s a bit of a private fellow. Hardly leaves from his hovel on the outskirts except when the local trader comes around.”

Nowe bit the inside of his cheek. He had a hunch. “Where exactly is this hovel?”

Nowe followed the keeper’s direction and was led to a secluded part of the woods. He wandered around until he felt something warming up in his pouch. He reached in and found that the triskelion piece he had was warming up. That was a good sign. He wandered around for a few more moments before he found a small shack hidden off in the trees.

Nowe went to the door and gave it a gentle knock. “Hello?” he asked.

“Go away!” a voice sounded off from inside.

“Julius Borden?” Nowe asked.

The next moment the door opened slightly to reveal a slightly shaven man. “What do you want?”

Nowe straightened up. “I think you might have what I want.”

* * *

A/N: Things are getting intense, aren’t they? Merlin is preparing a heist with both Morgana and Gaius aware of who he really is and Nowe is about to confront a power-hungry sneaker. I was able to get this up before I left on vacation. I hope this makes up for the long wait before.

Stede ye æghwæs – Locate in whole

The next chapter will have Merlin stealing the key piece from the vault but runs into a complication. Nowe has his fair share of trouble too when Borden not only won’t part with his piece but wants to take his.


	36. Acquiring the Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Nowe each venture into their separate quests for the keys to Ashkenar.

_In the dust of defeat as well as the laurels of victory there is a glory to be found if one has done his best.”_  
~ Eric Liddell

* * *

Julius Borden just glared at his young visitor. "I don't know who you are but I think its best you leave while you still have use of both your legs."

Nowe could guess the reason why Borden doesn't interact with too many people. He doubted it wasn't from a lack of understanding like others that are immersed with magic. "Please wait a moment. I think you have something that belongs to me and my family."

Borden just reached into the inside of his shirt and then pulled out a small dagger. "I'm not going to tell you again."

Nowe tensed a bit but still stood his ground. He then reached into his pouch in the same fashion that Borden did but instead of a dagger he took out the spiral.

Borden lowered the dagger and his jaw lowered a bit. "Where did you get that?"

"Where did you get yours?" Nowe asked back.

Now Borden tensed. "How did you know about it?"

"I have connections," Nowe answered simply.

Borden eyed him up and down as if to size him up before he stepped inside. Nowe followed after him and saw that he was kneeling down in a corner of the room and he was pushing a chair out of the way. There were a few books and parchments spread out and about, some he saw looked like maps with a few notes and X's marked on them. Borden then shifted a floorboard and reached into the hole to pull out a small box. He brought it to a table and then opened it to reveal a spiral.

"Bring yours here," he shot out.

Nowe disregarded his rudeness and did what he said. Borden took Nowe's piece and he brought it over to his piece. The moment they made contact there was a dim light and the runes of the two pieces glowed as they melded together. They were now two spirals positioned as an incomplete triskelion.

"Incredible," Nowe breathed.

"Quite," Borden said before he looked over at him. "I didn't ever tell anyone that I had this and I made sure that it couldn't be tracked back to me. How did you find it?"

"Let's just say that it called out to me, like it wanted me to find it."

Borden snorted. "Well, you found it and now the triskelion is only one part away from being complete and able to open the tomb."

"The Tomb of Ashkenar."

Borden raised his eyebrows. "So, you know of the legend."

"I do," he said with a nod.

"So you would know that this is not enough to open the tomb. There is still a third piece which is in…"

"Camelot," Nowe cut in. "Being kept in the vaults underneath the castle, yes, I know and that is being taken cared of."

Borden just laughed. "Oh? It is isn't it? And, tell me, just how can a  _boy_  like you be handling it?"

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not, the fact remains that I'll be having the third piece soon enough."

Borden still looked skeptical but he looked back to the now semi-completed key. "Are you serious about this?"

"This is about the last dragon's egg. Of course I'm serious."

Borden's smirk went from amusing to mischievous. "You want the egg. Why?"

"To let it do what that dragon was meant to do," he answered unflinchingly.

Borden's eyebrows rose. "Really? That's what I want as well. To have the chance to see and even hold that egg."

"I've heard there's nothing like it," said Nowe as he remembered the things his father always told him and his brother and sister.

"Oh, I know there isn't. You have no idea how long I've waited for that chance. You can have my piece of the key. Anything to get us closer to that egg."

"Good," Nowe said though his eyes sharpened. He didn't like the look in Borden's own eyes as he spoke of the egg for some reason.

"So," Borden said moving them back on topic. "You said that you had a way to get the egg from Camelot's vaults. Uther would never make taking such an item from his clutches easy."

"Yes, well, we have a way of getting what we need."

"Who?"

Nowe bit back the answer. "I…rather not say right now. Let's just say that he's working his craft in Camelot right now."

"Is that so? So, should we get to Camelot then? I'd love to meet someone that could pull off a feat like that."

"No," Nowe said shaking his head. "He marked a place where I was to meet back with him."

Nowe then went and took his leather pouch to a nearby table that had some clutter on it. He opened it to pull out the map to see the place where Merlin said to meet back with him. He started to unroll it when he saw the wall in front of him darkening with a growing shadow. As soon as his eyes caught it, his spine tingled from top to bottom. A tingle that went frigid when there was something long at the end of that shadow.

" _ **Hleap on bæc**_ ," he cried as he turned around.

Julius Borden, who was a few steps away from him, fell back and he hit the opposite wall. The knife that he was holding clattered on the floor as it left his grip. Nowe was panting a little slightly both from shock and anger. If he hadn't looked up when he did then Borden could've killed him. Nowe took his map and put it back in the pouch and then grabbed the incomplete key from where Borden left it and put it in his pouch too and then went out the door. Nowe reached into his shirt and pulled out a small thin whistle tied around his neck and gave it a small blow. He then moved out to a nearby clearing and looked to the sky.

"Give me that key!"

Nowe jumped back as Borden came stumbling over at him with the knife back in his hand but he also had a sword as well. The young prince just glared at him.

"No," he said defiantly.

"That key is mine! I have not spent the last fifteen years searching for the keys to have some boy sorcerer steal it from me now."

"You were willing to kill me to possess the key. I can not begin to imagine what you will do when you have all the pieces needed to get to the egg."

"It's what we had said earlier. We both want what the egg for what it is meant for."

Nowe's glare intensified. "And what exactly is the egg meant for because I'm sensing we have different ideas of what that is."

Borden's tone changed from raging to hungry. "Imagine the power. Dragons are divine beasts of magic. The ultimate visages of greatness. Look at the Dragon King. He has the Great Dragon at his beck and call and Camelot's king is held at bay by him for all these years. If he only used its power to its full potential then he could've been a true king himself. He chooses to be a glorified rat hiding in a hole when he could actually be a king."

"He  _is_  a king! The greatest king!" Nowe cried. "And what adds to his greatness is knowing that dragons aren't meant to be anyone's personal tools!"

"And just who are you?!"

Nowe straightened himself up. "I am Nowe, his youngest son, the brother of Emrys and one of the remaining dragonlords. I will never let you have the egg. It doesn't belong to a greedy peddler and thief."

Borden looked like he'd been slapped before a roar sounded from up above to snap his head upwards. Nowe looked up as well to see the wyvern answer to his call and was swooping down with a wide snarl. The wyvern was swooping down at Borden who had weapons out at Nowe and made him fall on his back from shock. The wyvern landed right next to Nowe and he spotted his bundle that he left on him.

Borden got back to his feet and was scared that the triskelion would fly out of his grasp so he charged for him. Nowe drew out his sword from where he left it and blocked his sword swipe. Borden tried to strike him with the knife but Nowe threw a kick at his hand to knock it out of his grasp. Nowe then slammed himself into Borden to separate the two of them. Borden stumbled a bit but tried to attack him again and Nowe charged and slashed his sword right through his chest. There was a small spray of blood and then the next moment Borden's body fell to the ground with a flop.

Nowe was slightly panting as he stared down at Borden's corpse.

* * *

Merlin was tumbling around the grounds around the castle as he mentally prepared himself. He knew that tonight would be the time he would break into the vaults to get the spiral. He had made a show to get some souvenirs and parcels from the market to help validate his story of visiting the city to pick up some things. Now he was getting an eye for the layout of the castle, (as you never know when it would come in handy), and while it wasn't like the castle back home it did have its own charm. It was a shame that the king of this castle wasn't as good as his.

Although, there were some good people in the castle. He had taken time to catch up with Guinevere and Lancelot, who apparently were seeing each other. The two of them seemed to be becoming quite happy together and Merlin thought they were a good couple and was happy for them. They asked him about how Liana was and even asked about Will too. He was happy to tell them that they were both fine. Then there was Morgana. They spoke on many things, especially on her powers. He had spent the last three days helping her adjust to everything. He helped her learn one or two spells to help her magic adjust and lessen the strain to the power of her visions. He guessed that with no outlet for her magic it was released into her visions which was why her dreams were so intense for her to have. When he explained that it helped her accept using her magic a bit though he stressed that she would have to be careful. She even asked what she was to do about the things she sees and he told her that they were her visions and it made it her choice about what was done.

And it seemed there was another.

Merlin found himself at the edge of the training field when he heard his name being called.

"Merlin!" Arthur was walking over to him and he froze to let the Prince of Camelot get to him. "What are you doing?"

Merlin shrugged. "Oh just taking in the sight of the castle before I have to leave."

"Right," Arthur said snapping his fingers. "You never were able to see much outside the dungeons right?"

"Ha Ha," Merlin said rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless. "Nice to know that Prince Arthur can actually be funny."

"Oh, you're a bowl of laughs yourself," Arthur said rolling his own eyes. "You're leaving tomorrow right?"

Merlin nodded. "Yeah. I'm heading off to meet back with my family."

"Oh?" Arthur said taking an awkward step back all of a sudden. "Including your sister?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Liana? Of course."

"How is she?" he asked a little awkwardly.

Merlin smiled a bit but his tone was a little guarded. "She's been spending a lot of time studying herbs to help in becoming a healer but she's okay."

"Oh, good. She's good. I mean, it's good that she's doing good," Arthur said rather quickly.

"Good," Merlin deadpanned.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, if your sister studies healing then what do you do exactly?"

"Oh, I'm preparing to take over for my father. He has a lot of responsibilities and I'll be taking over when its his time though I'm not exactly in any hurry to."

Arthur nodded his head. "I think I can understand that." He was in no hurry to take over for his own father. "So what does your father do?"

"Oh, he cares for our land and helps people that need it," smiled Merlin.

Arthur lips curved into a small smile. "Sounds likes he's a good and respectful man."

"He is. The best," Merlin said as he nodded his head a bit.

"Well, since it's your last day here in Camelot, how about I treat you to some drinks and fun with some of my knights at the best tavern in the city, on me."

"Really? Why?"

"You helped keep Morgana safe and I want to thank you for that." Merlin tried to say that it wasn't necessary but Arthur raised his hand up. "And I won't take no for an answer, unless, you want to revisit the dungeon before you go."

Merlin huffed. "Well, how can I refuse a generous offer like that?" he asked not hiding any sarcasm.

* * *

Morgana was alone in her room, sitting on her bed as she looked at the drawer on the opposite side of the room. There was a comb resting on top of it and Morgana's eyes.

" _ **Cume Mec**_ ", she said as she kept her gaze looked on the brush. Nothing happened. She was trying to move the brush with the levitation spell Merlin gave her. He thought it would be a spell she would need should anything happen and the need arise. Unlike the fire spell he gave her, this one wasn't having much results.

Morgana took a deep breath. "Calm down," she whispered to herself. "Remember what Merlin said. Let the magic happen, don't force it to happen." She closed her eyes to settle herself down and then looked at the brush. " _ **Cume Mec**_."

The brush moved from its spot and slid to the other side of the dresser like an invisible hand was dragging it. It wasn't much but it was enough for Morgana to smile at. She couldn't wait to tell Merlin of her success. It was still surprising that the thought of her magic was actually making her excited.

But her face dropped when there was a knock on her door. She straightened herself off and did a quick check to make sure it didn't look like she had just been practicing magic. She softly opened the door to find Gaius on the other side.

"Gaius, there is a surprise," she said with genuine surprise. She didn't expect him.

"Hello Morgana. Would you mind if I come in?" he asked her softly.

"Of course not," she said before moving to let him in.

"How are you feeling today Morgana?" he asked as soon as he stepped in.

"I feel fine," she answered with a small smile.

He stared her up and down. "No nightmares recently?" he then asked.

"Not so much," Morgana shook her head softly. She wouldn't really call them nightmares anymore. Now that she understood that her dreams were really visions it helped her better understand what was happening. She still found some of those dreams painful and frightening to have but the knowledge that they weren't simple nightmares anymore seemed to do something different for her. "Why are you asking Gaius?"

"It's occurred to me recently that you haven't come for my sleeping remedies once since you've come back from your trip. I thought that with what's happened in the last few weeks that you might've been suffering harder."

"Well, to be honest Gaius, I've been feeling a little bit better. My visit to see my father seems to have helped me with more than I thought possible."

Gaius nodded his head a bit. "I see. I'm happy to hear that Morgana. I was growing concerned."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"No, it's quite alright child. This is good news. I'm happy to see that you've gained some improvement. Still," he said handing out the vial. "Keep this with you. Just in case."

She took it and gave it a solemn look. "Thank you Gaius."

Gaius nodded and started on his way out but he stopped for a moment to look back at her before he reached the door. "Morgana, do you happen to know where I could find Merlin?"

Gaius saw as she looked up at him with a stiff composition. "Merlin? Why would you ask me?"

He let his appearance seem as non-threatening as possible. "Well, I've noticed that Merlin doesn't really know or speak to a lot of people here. From what I understand only you, Lancelot and Gwen seem to and the two of them are out of the castle at the moment."

"Right, of course," she laughed to herself. Morgana seemed to settle herself. "I think he was going to do some exploring in the marketplace today. Why do you ask about him?"

"Oh, I was hoping to ask about his sister. She paid me a visit the last time she was here and I wanted to ask about her."

"Liana?" she blurted out.

"Yes, I believe that was indeed her name. He told you about her?"

She gave a small nod. "I remembered seeing her and Merlin mentioned her to me in passing."

"I see. Well, I'll try to catch him when he returns. Have a good day Morgana."

Gaius then left the room and narrowed his eyes in thought. Morgana's reactions to his questions heightening his suspicions. It seems that Morgana might seem to either know what he knew about Merlin or at least knew of his powers. And, it seems that Merlin might know what he knew about the true nature of Morgana's powers too. He felt like pieces were being shifted around in the grand scheme of things but he had yet to guess of where they were all heading.

* * *

The tavern was full of noise as a friendly game of gambling dice was being played between the knights. Merlin was sitting off to the side as he watched Arthur and the other knights he brought along were placing wagers and guessing what they would get. Lancelot was there as well and was sitting next to him.

"I wish that you could stay longer Merlin," he said fondling his cup.

Merlin smiled. "Me too. It's been a fun couple of days but I do have to get back to my family soon. They'll be waiting for me and if I'm away too long then they might start to get worried."

"I understand," Lancelot said. "Well, maybe next time I can visit you?"

Merlin just shrugged. He doubted very much that he'd be able to.

Arthur slammed the block of dice on the table and lifted it to see that he had won and collected his winning. "Sorry, but lady luck is clearly on my side. And why wouldn't she?" he asked a little cockily.

Lancelot smiled in amusement while Merlin snorted.

"I didn't think that Arthur could get any cockier but apparently drunk Arthur is a class of his own," Merlin mumbled to Lancelot.

Arthur gathered the dice up. "Who's next?" Arthur was smiling widely as he caught sight of Merlin and Lancelot talking. "How about the guest of honor?"

Merlin caught his eye. "Me?"

"Yeah, care to try your luck against me Merlin?"

Lancelot pushed on Merlin's arm to get him to move up. "Go on."

Merlin moved his sight between them before he sighed. "Why not? Although, I won't need luck to beat you."

"Oh, well let's see," Arthur said with enthusiasm.

Merlin went over and he placed a gold coin on the table. Arthur put three coins on it to show off. Merlin could see that Arthur needed a good kick to the ego.

He took the dice and started to shake it. "Five," he called while reaching into his magic. He then slammed the dice down and revealed a five.

Arthur took the dice and revealed a four when he called a seven. He lost but asked to go again. Merlin placed the two extra coins he won but Arthur put five down this time.

Merlin rolled his eyes and started his roll of the dice. "Seven." He then slammed the dice to the seven that they were made to be.

Arthur called ten but when he slammed the dice he got a two. Merlin tried to leave but Arthur wanted to try again. He kept trying to win at least once but he kept raising the bet, and kept losing.

Lancelot was trying to keep from losing it when he saw Arthur getting more angry the more he lost. Lancelot smiled at Merlin when he said only one more. As he called his number, Lancelot froze. Maybe it was a trick of light but he could swear he saw a shimmer in Merlin's eyes.

After Arthur was cleaned out of his money, Merlin said that he was tired and he had to head off for bed. However, he didn't head for his chambers when he got back to the castle, he headed for the vaults. It was time to get what he came for. He was watching the path that lead to the vaults and waited until he found two armed guards walking out of it. They were the guards that were assigned to the vaults that finished their guard rounds and, thanks to Morgana's help, he knew that there would be a small window before the next set of guards would come to take the next round. Merlin walked the dark and dank corridors until he reached the locked door with two burning torches on either side of it.

" ** _Ic ia tóspringe_** ," he chanted softly.

The door sprung open and he looked back a second before he went in. He entered the dark room and he immediately held his hand up and conjured a ball of fire to bring light to the room. There were so many shelves set in place and there were many objects placed on display. In a far corner Merlin spotted what he thought were a bunch of cloths callously thrown in a pile but he went closer and saw that they were the many banners of Frith that he conjured during his escapades in Camelot. He shook his head and remembered why he was there. He didn't know how much longer it would be before the new guards arrived so he started to hurry. He eventually found a small chest and he opened it to find the spiral shining under the light of his fire. He lifted it from its velvet cushioning and his fingers ran over it.

"I found it," he said.

Merlin pocketed it and after leaving a quick surprise he took off and got out of sight just in time as he heard the sound of the next round of guards moving in to handle their shift. When he got back to his room safely he sat on the bed and took it back out. He ran his fingers across it and the lines that decorated it.

"Ashkenar," he whispered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It took a while to get some time to focus on this story. I hope that this chapter makes the wait worthwhile.

The next chapter will have Merlin and his brother and sister uniting to seek the tomb and dragon egg but they aren't alone in seeking it as the theft is found out.


	37. The Tomb of Ashkanar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two parties go off to get to the Tomb of Ashkanar for the dragon's egg.

Merlin was bidding his friends a grand goodbye the following day. Lancelot and Gwen were by Merlin’s side while Morgana was off to the side and Arthur was slouching against the opposite wall. They were in Merlin’s room as he was gathering his things already packed for his trip back home. Merlin’s new acquisition was stored safely in the pocket of his brown jacket where it would be close to his heart.

Lancelot went for Merlin’s hand. “It was great to see you again Merlin.”

He shifted the pack’s strap to rest on his shoulder to firmly shake it. “You too,” he agreed enthusiastically. He then turned to Gwen and gave her a light hug.

“Please visit again,” she said as they separated.

“Oh I promise that I will. Should I expect something new with you two the next time I visit?” he teased lightly. She lightly pushed at him but still smiled which he returned before he looked over at Morgana. She wasn’t happy. He could tell that she didn’t want him to leave just yet.

Which she said out loud. “Do you have to leave so soon?”

He nodded. “I’m sorry but my family will be wondering where I am. I was away longer than I had planned and I don’t want to worry any of them.”

“Oh,” she said softly. “Well thank you Merlin. For everything.”

The meaning behind her words were clear to him. Merlin had helped Morgana understand more about herself and her gift more than she ever could have alone. She knew who she really was now and from how poised she had been since her return she wasn’t afraid of it. And Merlin knew that she shouldn’t be.

“Just be careful,” he warned. “And trust in your judgment. You know better now, right?”

His meaning was clear to her as well. She still was nervous, but, she wasn’t afraid of her dreams or her magic now. She let a small smile loose before she went to hug him tightly.

“I do. Thank you and I hope that everything works out for you and your family,” she whispered in his ear.

Merlin responded by tightening his hug which made Morgana laugh a bit. That made Arthur tense a bit. Had something more happened between those two beyond a simple helping hand in the woods? He hoped not, for both their sakes. Which seemed in jeopardy considering that the two of them were still wrapped up in each other.

“Hey,” Arthur said with a narrowed set of eyes. “Don’t make me throw you into the dungeons. You’re already so close to a visit without a trip there, but there is still time.” he joked.

He pulled away from Morgana who looked over at Arthur both happy and annoyed with him. Arthur just shrugged his shoulders at the look she was giving him.

Merlin smirked mischievously. “You’re right,” he teased before pulling out a pouch and jingling the coins in it. “It’s been quite the fruitful visit already.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You just got very lucky.” He still can’t believe that he lost so badly to Merlin last night. “But I hope that’s where your luck started and ended,” he said pointedly.

It took a moment before everyone knew what Arthur meant. Merlin scratched the back of his head uncomfortably while Lancelot rubbed at his eyes while Gwen widened hers.

Morgana however blazed her eyes at Arthur. “Arthur!” Morgana scolded.

He held his hands up in defense before Morgana could begin hurting him. “Just joking,” he said quickly.

“You never were very funny Arthur,” she said icily.

“I can believe that,” Merlin said.

Lancelot and Gwen laughed at that. Morgana seemed to be pacified by his joke and laughed with them while Arthur huffed.

“Don’t you have somewhere you have to be?” he said over them.

“Oh I’m definitely going to be missing you,” Merlin said before he grabbed his things and waved at them before he started to make his way out the door. “Bye.”

They all gave him a friendly wave before he made his way to leave the castle and out of the city.

* * *

Nowe flew into Frith’s sight and took in a deep breath when his eyes locked onto the city. “Oh home sweet home! Right boy?” he said as he lightly patted the back of the wyvern’s neck. It simply purred in response. “I guess I’ll take that as a yes,” he laughed out.

Nowe flew his wyvern to the top of the castle’s high tower. He saw that his sister was already waiting for him.

“Liana,” he said as soon as they touched down. “I didn’t expect to see you up here to welcome me back.”

Liana’s jaw was stiff and her arms were crossed. She didn’t seem very happy to see him. “It’s nice to see you in such high spirits, well, maybe not for you since that means you might fall deep when both Father and Mother get ahold of you. That is if I don’t kill you both first.”

Nowe leaned back in surprise at her tone. “What did I do?”

“Both you and Merlin. Believe me, he’s going to be getting it himself.” She advanced on him like a lion preparing to pounce.

Nowe held up his hands. “Whoa, okay, before we get it do you mind telling me what we did first?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said sarcastically. “Maybe it’s from the fact that the two of you have been gone for weeks on end. Especially after we heard what happened when some druids came here some time ago for shelter and told us that there was an attack at the camp you two visited.”

“Oh.” Now Nowe could understand her and their parents’ anger with them.

That only made Liana widen her eyes at him. “Oh? Oh?! That’s all you have to say?! The least you could’ve done was send us a message right after it happened. We thought you were hurt or worse!”

“I’m sorry. We didn’t think.”

“Of course you didn’t,” she cut him off. “That seems to be both you and Merlin’s biggest problem. Luckily, some more druids arrived the day after and told us that you both saved a good number of them and were both safe. Why is it that you two are great in a crisis but you both never seem to able to avoid making us go through one?”

“Uh…I’m sorry,” he said in a small voice.

Nowe’s eyes went into looking at his feet. Liana’s icy air warmed up. She hated that she couldn’t stay mad at her little brother right now. She could see and feel that he genuinely was sorry.

“It’s…it’s okay. I guess I just needed to vent.”

“And I can see you were right to. You all did.”

“Well, can you at least tell me why I, and our parents and friends back home, had a right to.”

“Oh,” he said snapping out of it. His earlier excitement flaring up slightly. “Merlin and I were given a gift from the Druids. That’s why they called us in the first place.”

“What gift?”

Nowe reached into his pouch still strapped to his side. “This.” He then pulled out the semi completed triskelion.

Liana took it in her hands and turned it over. “Wow,” she said looking it up and down before stopping. “Wait…is this what I think it is.”

“Yeah,” Nowe nodded with a wide smile.

“We have to take this to father right away.”

Liana and Nowe dashed down the tower and headed for their parents who were with Richard, Caleb and Alice. After each one of them gave Nowe some grief over the prolonged absence they took turns examining the key.

“You’re okay? You weren’t hurt getting the second part?” Hunith asked.

Nowe shook his head. “No. It was nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Well what happened to Borden?” asked Liana.

“He tried to attack me but I stopped him.”

“Stopped him? How?” she asked her brother.

Nowe was silent for a moment and Balinor went and took him by the shoulder. “I’m sure he can tell us later. Right now we should focus on the key.” Liana nodded and went over to join in on examining the key leaving the father and son alone in the corner. Balinor leaned in to speak in his son’s ear. “Don’t worry about it. You did what you had to do.”

“How did-“

“Father’s intuition,” he said with a sad smile. “We’ll talk later, okay?”

Nowe nodded.

“Well this is definitely genuine,” Caleb said as he examined the runes etched on it. “These are true druidic runes and they tell of the tomb and the traps that lie within.”

“Traps?” asked Richard.

Alice nodded. “Yes. Ashkanar would’ve made sure that the egg would be safe from graverobbers and those who wished the egg any ill will or harm.”

“But, that would keep away those that wish to care for the egg too,” he pointed out.

“Perhaps not,” Caleb said. “It could be why he put the runes in the druid tongue detailing the tomb. He probably had faith that the druids would only aid those that sought the egg for all the right reasons and wouldn’t help those that would abuse or harm it.”

Richard brought his bottom lip out a bit. “Good instincts.”

“We still need the third part,” Caleb pointed out.

“Merlin’s on that,” Nowe said. “That’s why he’s in Camelot. To get the key from the vaults.”

“The vaults?” said Hunith. “Those are supposed to be impregnable.”

“Merlin will be fine,” Richard said confidently. “After all he takes after his father. Which is good considering that if anyone could get in and out under Uther’s nose it would be a dragonlord.”

Balinor smiled a bit smugly at that. “Yes,” he said before it fell. “But Uther also doesn’t remain in the dark about it for long either. We’ll have to move fast.”

“So, what do we do now?” Nowe asked.

* * *

Merlin found Haeland lying in wait for him in a thick brush a bit away from the sight of the city.

“Hey boy,” he said reaching forward to pet him at the side of the head.

Haeland leaned into his touch. Merlin smiled at how much his wyvern liked it. He pressed his forehead to Haeland’s snout when he felt a tingle. Merlin had an image flash through his mind’s eye of Nowe sending Haeland off before he set off with a determined look in his eyes. Like he was about to set off on a mission.

“Nowe,” he mumbled before looking the wyvern in the eye. “We have to get moving.”

Merlin quickly mounted Haeland and took off into the sky. He set his course straight for home. If Nowe was off doing something by himself like this then he needed to get home and alert his father and the others.

He was not too far from home when Haeland started to act bizarre.

“What’s wrong boy?”

Haeland looked over to the side and Merlin saw spots in the distance. Airborne spots. He pushed for Haeland to fly closer to them and noticed that they were wyverns. Three wyvern and they looked to be carrying something or someone on their backs. When he got within spitting distance he saw that there were five people on them. One had Liana and Leets. The other had Nowe and Gwaine. The third had Will all by himself.

“Nowe!” he cried out. “You’re okay! Haeland told me that you had gone off on your own.”

“Hello Merlin,” Will said joyously to draw attention on the rest of them. “Long time no see. How have you been? We’re okay by the way. Thank you for asking.”

“Hi Will. Gwaine, Leets, what are you two doing here?” he asked when his eyes went to them. “I thought you two didn’t’ like flying.”

“Don’t remind us,” Leets grumbled as he kept his tight hold on the wyvern’s back behind Liana. Gwaine was drinking from a water skin to curb his nerves with what had to be wine or ale.

Merlin smiled through his confusion and surprise. “What are you all doing out here?”

“Oh,” said Leets with a bit of a nervous smile. “Your sister’s here to kill you. The rest of us are here to collect your corpse.”

“Don’t worry Merlin,” said Gwaine as he held up the water skin. “We’ll drink to you.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows in confusion. Liana pointed down and they all landed down in a small clearing below them. Merlin dismounted and was about to ask what was going on when Liana came over and smacked him at the back of the head. While sympathetic Nowe was glad that Liana didn’t have the heart to hit her younger brother.

“What the heck was that for?” he cried out.

“Oh, why did he have to ask that?” Nowe said audibly to himself.

Liana let it all out on Merlin from the worry to asking about how it went for him back in Camelot when she settled down. Merlin had a damp cloth pressed against the freshly showing bruise on his cheek from when his sister’s rage was on a roll.

“It went well. I got it.”

He took out the spiral that he took from the vaults.

“They didn’t notice that you took it,” Leets asked a bit awed. “I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, you would be,” Will laughed out.

“And where did you go Nowe?” Merlin asked his brother.

“To do the same thing you did,” he explained.

Liana nodded. “Hey he’s your younger brother.”

“And I’m not yours?” Nowe argued.

Liana smiled spitefully. “You are, but when you act smart, sensible and well-behaved. When you act stupid, impulsive and irresponsible? No, you’re Merlin’s.”

“Gee, thanks sis,” Merlin grumbled.

“Don’t worry Merlin,” said Nowe. “I am your younger brother so you know that I would always succeed just like you.” He then pulled out the 2/3 triskelion.

Merlin took it with a smile and then he connected his piece with where it seemed to fit. There was a slight light and the piece melded together to make the key whole.

“Now what?” Merlin asked.

“Caleb helped us with that part. He said that the druidic runes etched on the key would guide us to and through the tomb to get the egg.”

Merlin nodded at Liana. “And he taught me to read the druid tongue. So I could read it on the key and get us through it carefully and safely.”

His sister smiled. “With sensible reasoning like that, you’re definitely my big brother.”

“Yet when you cause happiness or grief you’re still our sister,” Merlin said teasingly. “How is that fair?”

“Who said anything about fair? Can we get going then?”

The boys all rolled their eyes but still re-mounted the wyverns to start to search for the tomb.

* * *

It was near two days that Merlin had left Camelot that his friends had something to shock them from their normal routines. In this case, it was the warning bells ringing a few hours before nightfall. Arthur and Lancelot strode into the throne room where they saw that Uther, Gaius, Morgana, Guinevere, and a few knights and court members were already there talking adamantly with one another.

“What’s happened? Why are the warning bells ringing?” Arthur asked his father.

Arthur was at a loss as to what had happened as he had been patrolling the city when they suddenly started ringing. It must’ve been serious from the grim expression his father was wearing.

“Something unthinkable,” he grunted. “The vaults have been plundered.”

Arthur’s eyes widened. “What?” No one had ever stolen something from the vaults before. “Is the thief on the run? I can arrange a search after we seal the city.”

“No,” Gaius said stepping forward. “There would be no point.”

Arthur was taken aback. “What do you mean?”

Uther answered him. “It seems as if the theft happened prior to today. Most likely within the last five days. The only reason we discovered it was because the logger noticed it missing during his routine check.”

Arthur briefly wondered what kind of thief could steal from the vaults and slip away from being noticed for that long. “So we don’t know who the thief is?”

Uther instantly scowled. “Oh we know who did this.” A guard then went over and handed Arthur a cloth bundle. “This was found in the box the item was taken from.”

Arthur unfolded it to see it was a banner of the Dragon King. “Balinor and Emrys,” he breathed out. “What did they take?” If they stole something from the vaults than it had to be valuable and/or dangerous.

“It was a third of the Key to Ashkanar,” answered Gaius.

“What’s that?” Morgana asked genuinely interested. She now knew what Merlin had taken but she still had to know why. All he told her was that it was related to his family.

“It’s a device that opens the path to an ancient tomb constructed by Ashkanar to protect a magical treasure roughly 400 years ago.”

“Yes,” Uther cut in. “I heard the stories though it’s not a treasure Ashkanar hid. It’s a monster. A dragon’s egg.”

“A dragon egg?” Morgana asked. Now she knew why Merlin kept it to himself. A key to a dragon’s egg. She was understanding why it was so personal and delicate now.

“Wait,” Arthur said. “You say this tomb is ancient. What makes anyone think that an egg is still there?”

“Dragon eggs can survive for centuries,” Gaius explained. “The egg could very well be intact.”

“And now Balinor and Emrys have the key to it?” asked Morgana.

“No,” Gaius shook his head. “They merely possess one of them. The key was said to have been divided into three parts. One of which had been kept in Camelot for the centuries.”

“Yes,” Uther said as he started to pace. “However it was no secret that we had it here. If Balinor or his children are after it then it could be safe to assume that they must’ve collected the other two pieces. Who knows what they’ve been doing over the years when not undermining us. They could’ve collected the other pieces and came to take the one in the vaults to complete it.”

“Then that means that the Dragon Royals could have a new dragon,” Arthur muttered.

Uther started to pace a bit. “I see you are starting to grasp the severity of this. It was due to Balinor having the Great Dragon that he and his followers were able to gain such a firm foothold in their counter of the Purge. If the Dragon Royals were to gain dominion over another dragon than it could possibly unmake all of our efforts.”

Arthur remembered Emrys from Gedref with his small wyvern by his side. And the time he saw Emrys and his men riding those other wyvern when they fought against the Questing Beast. Just those were intimidating sights. If there was a dragon thrown in then it might be worse.

“What are we going to do?” he asked.

Uther halted in his pacing to look over at the physician. “Gaius, you know the legend well, don’t you? You know where Ashkanar hid the tomb.”

He nodded a little uncomfortably. “I don’t know exactly where the tomb is but I can tell you where it is rumored to be.”

Gaius hated to do this but he had no choice. He had been wondering what Merlin, the boy he knew to be Emrys had been doing in Camelot and now he knew. Was he acting on his father’s orders or alone? If he was acting of his own accord to get the key to the tomb than he has endangered the egg. If not then he hoped that he and his family were able to retrieve the egg long before the knights would get there.

Uther seemed slightly put off but still nodded at Gaius’ reply. “That will have to do. Arthur, you will assemble the knights and investigate. Find the tomb and see to doing what you can to destroying the egg or at least ensure that no one can claim it.”

Arthur nodded. “I’ll do what I can.”

Arthur then began to leave to begin the preparations. Lancelot shared a look with Gwen before he followed after him.

Morgana watched Arthur disappear from the throne room with Lancelot following after him. She hoped that the area would be hard for them to search through for this tomb because then they would be okay. There was no telling what would happen if they and Merlin crossed paths. It would be terrible if they all left each other with smiles the other day to have them fight each other soon after.

* * *

The wyvern touched down just in front of the treeline in the pasture facing what they assumed was the ancient monolith of Ashkanar. The six humans hopped off as they looked upon the impressive structure. There wasn’t too much in this area but this would topple most things by its sight alone.

“Is that it?” Will asked as they gazed up at it.

“Has to be,” said Gwaine. “There’s not too much around here. Unless the real tomb is buried underground.”

“No, that’s it,” Merlin said assuredly. “I don’t know why but I just know that the egg is definitely in there.”

Nowe nodded his head. “I feel it too.”

“So do I,” said Liana. “It’s almost as if I could feel a soft heartbeat echoing from inside.”

Will clapped his hands together. “Well if three future dragonlords say that a dragon egg is in there then that should be good enough for us.”

“Alright,” Merlin said as he pulled his hood up. “Let’s get going. Gwaine, you stay here and mind the wyvern.”

“Me?” he pointed to himself. “Why me?”

“Because we need everyone to be sober in order to go through the tomb,” Liana pointed out.

Leets snorted. “She’s got you there.”

Gwaine looked like he was about to argue but he shrugged. “Who am I to argue with a smart woman?”

“Especially one that could fling you across the pasture,” Will added.

Gwaine smirked. “That too.”

“The rest of us will press to the tomb,” Merlin continued. “Oh, and keep your hoods and visors on.”

“Why?” asked Nowe. “We’re alone here.”

“Better not take any chances. Besides, the inspection of the vaults would’ve been three or so days ago so Uther might’ve sent some of his knights along this way.”

“That wouldn’t help,” Leets said thrown by Merlin’s statement. “They wouldn’t be able to even get in without the key.”

“No, but they would try to secure the tomb,” Merlin countered. “It took longer than I thought it would to find and we might be cutting it close. Let’s get going. I wouldn’t want a fight to break out here with the egg so close.”

Merlin, Liana and Nowe pulled together and made a fog to descend on the forest to help deter anyone that might come along to help buy time. Gwaine put down his helmet’s visor as the others started to walk off for the monolith. They made it to the entrance eventless enough. Merlin asked Will to stand guard at the entrance and to call them if anything happened. As soon as they stepped in, Merlin looked down at the key to start reading the runes.

“Alright, up ahead we’ll come up to a fork and we turn left,” he read.

Sure enough there was a fork and they took a left. Leets let some dirt and pebbles loose on the ground to let them know the way back. They kept this going for a small while with Merlin telling them to take a different turn or to step a certain way when they entered a passage to avoid a trap. It wasn’t long before they came across a door with a hole for the key. It was finely decorated with spirals.

“There’s another trap here,” he said when they came up to it. “It’s a sleeping smoke. The key warns that it activates as soon as I put the key in place. We have to seal it off with magic.”

“No problem,” Liana said. “I’ll do it. Just put the key in and I’ll cover you.”

Leets and Nowe backed away with Liana in front of them as she thought of the spell to use. She readied herself and then nodded to Merlin when she was set. Merlin took the triskelion and then set it into place.

There was a click and the door slip open and then the gas spilled forth. Liana yelled her spell and the smoke all seemed to be hitting an invisible wall around Merlin. After a moment it stopped and then started to dissipate.

Merlin was breathing quite quickly. “Whoa, that was a close one. Thanks Liana.”

“My pleasure,” she gasped out. She was breathing a little quick herself.

“Well, what now?” Nowe asked as he and Leets stepped forward.

“Now,” Merlin calmed up. “The three of us go in. Leets, stay here and wait for us.”

He nodded. “Of course. Be careful in there, and hurry back.”

“Sure,” Merlin smiled under his hood before he, his sister and brother entered in there together.

* * *

Arthur and his men rode through the countryside to look for where the tomb was rumored to be located. They were fully armored and followed a map to the area that Gaius had shown them. They tried not to stop unless it was absolutely necessary to try and cut the time. However, that plan hit a block when a fog rolled in.

“Arthur,” Sir Leon called out. “We have to dismount. We can’t ride through this or we could end up getting hurt or lost.”

“Terrific,” Arthur snapped as he dismounted from his horse.

They guided their horses through the thick fog and their pace slowed a bit.

“This fog is so thick,” Lancelot mused.

“I know,” Arthur grumbled. “I wonder how it got so thick. It doesn’t seem like fog worthy weather.”

“You mean unnatural?” Lancelot asked. “Could be magic-related.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows. “If it is then we must be heading the right way.”

“Arthur, if we do find the dragon egg, are we really going to destroy it?”

“We have to. We can’t let another dragon be born into this world.”

“And if Emrys really is there? He’s not going to just stand back and let us harm it. What if he gets angry and lashes out. How would we stop him?”

Arthur didn’t want to think about that. He remembered the display he showed when the Questing Beast attacked his sister. It was safe to say that they wouldn’t stop him. Not with the force they had with them right now. Yet that trail of thought stopped when there was a shout. A shout that he recognized.

“Leon!” There was a commotion going on around him. “Where’s Leon?!”

“He fell sire,” cried one of the men.

The thick fog had blocked the view of a steep cliffside and Leon had fallen down it. Leon was slightly fazed but was overall okay.

“Hello?” he called up.

“Leon?” he heard the reply from Arthur. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Alright, we’re going to try to get down to you,” he called out.

“No! We can’t waste time! Go, find that tomb! I’ll find my way back to you.”

“Are you sure?!”

“Yes!” he cried. “Go sire.”

There was a small pause before he heard Arthur’s response. “We’ll meet back later. Stay safe Leon.”

* * *

Merlin, Liana and Nowe stepped into a grand and bare room with a pedestal standing out in the middle of it with a light shining down on it. The light reflected off a teardrop shaped object standing out for them all to see.

“Is that it?” Nowe asked. “Wow.”

“I know,” Liana whispered.

“Okay,” Merlin muttered. “Lets get it.”

Merlin didn’t skip a beat as he went for the egg.

He smiled as he lightly ran his hand across the smooth shell. His brother and sister came to join him and they started to touch the egg themselves. Their fingers tingled as they made physical contact. There were wide smiles on their faces. Merlin then lightly picked it up.

“Is it…heavy?” Liana asked.

“Not really,” he said.

“Okay,” Nowe clapped his hands. “What say we get going?”

As soon as they stepped away there was a click and suddenly there was a rumbling noise. The ground started to shake and the light shining into the room faded as the roof started to crumble. A large piece broke free and headed for Merlin. Nowe noticed and then quickly moved it to fall to Merlin’s left instead of on him and the egg.

“Let’s get moving!” Liana roared.

They ran and met back up with Leets.

“What happened?” he cried.

“Less talking, more running!” Merlin snapped at him.

* * *

Leon was trudging through the woods to try to find his way back to Arthur and the others when he heard a rumble. It seemed to be quite close so he ran towards it as he drew his sword. He ran until he seemed to come at the end of the treeline and his eyes fell upon the monolith of what had to be the Tomb of Ashkanar. He was about to run towards it when there was a shriek to the side. Leon ducked behind the trees as he saw it come from some wyverns. Four of them. And there was a man, dressed in blue robes and armor plating that had had the symbol of the Dragon King on them.

“Damn it!” he heard the man say. Leon couldn’t see his face because he had a helmet on with a visor to cover the top half of his face. He held his hands to the jittery creatures as they shrieked and howled at the monolith that was still letting out loud crumbling sounds. “Settle down. Stay calm. Don’t get excited, it won’t help any,” he called out as he tried to reason with them.

Three of the wyverns flew out for it all of a sudden and surprised him and made him fall down on his back. His helmet came off and Leon saw him stand up and got a glimpse of his face. Leon didn’t recognize him as he went to collect his helmet and ran to the remaining creature.

Gwaine couldn’t believe that he had to be the one that stayed with the energetic winged lizards. He had tried to settle them down which didn’t work which he couldn’t understand how it could when he was freaking out just like them. The tomb seemed to be collapsing and his friends could end up being buried and he was trying to tell them to be calm? Good luck. And he was out of luck when three of the wyverns including Haeland just brought their wings off and flew off for the tomb and knocked him down. He fell on his back and watched as they took off. He guessed that Merlin and the others blew their whistles around their necks to call for them. Merlin had trained the wyverns well to respond to those whistles. There was still one left and he got up and got his discarded helmet and went to mount him.

“Oh, I hate this,” he mumbled. He hated to fly on these things. He preferred a horse to a wyvern. Flying didn’t seem to agree with his stomach but he couldn’t think of that now. “Let’s go boy,” he said lightly tapping the back of its neck.

The wyvern stretched its wings and took off roughly into the sky for the tomb with him. Gwaine was completely unaware that he had been watched and seen by the knight close by. All he was focused on was the tomb that was visibly collapsing on itself now. At the entrance he made out the wyverns there and saw that his friends were quickly mounting them before they took off for the sky. The three wyverns soon went for the sky and his flew for them until they caught up. Merlin, Liana, Nowe, Will and Leets all had their faces in view and they were coated with soot and dust. However he saw that Merlin was cradling something in his arms. A large light blue something.

“So,” he called out. “How’d it go?”

The five of them turned and gave him a look which he only laughed at.

* * *

Arthur and the knights came running through the trees to see the crumbling monolith. The noise got them to break into a hard run until they broke through the treeline and came upon the monolith.

“The tomb,” Arthur cried.

“It’s collapsing,” one of his knights cried.

The structure started to fall apart right before their eyes. Dust started to rise as the pieces fell to the ground.

Lancelot watched the structure fall in front of him before movement caught his eyes. His eyes widened. “Leon!” he cried out.

Leon was stomping over for them as he watched the tomb collapse too. Arthur ran over to him.

“Leon, are you okay?”

“I’m fine sire.”

“Sire,” one of the knights called out. “What do we do?”

“We have to make sure that the egg was destroyed,” he said. “And if Balinor and Emrys are still here.”

Lancelot pointed to the wrecked structure. “Do you really believe that it could’ve survived? That anyone did?”

“They did,” Leon said.

Arthur looked back to him. “What do you mean?”

Leon huffed. “I saw them. On wyverns just a few moments ago. They escaped the tomb.”

“Did they have the egg?” pressed Arthur.

Leon just shook his head. “I’m not sure.”

Arthur rubbed at his forehead. His father wouldn’t be pleased about this.

* * *

Over in the plains where the wyvern nested themselves there were many of them hovering overhead with some of them having riders. Below them were dozens of Frith’s Paladins including Will, his father Richard, Gwaine and Leets dressed in their full armor. Some of the royal attendants and friends like Caleb, Alice and Will’s mother Gina were standing in attention. Kilgharrah was on the ground right in front of the whole royal family. The egg was in Merlin’s arms for all to see.

“You did it,” Balinor said proudly. “I’m proud of you three.”

“Thank you father,” Merlin said before he went and laid the egg on a special stone resting place before he looked up at Kilgharrah. “Well, it looks like you are no longer the last dragon.”

Kilgharrah chuckled. “No, it appears not. I can’t express my gratitude towards all of you.”

“It was our pleasure Kilgharrah,” Liana said with a smile.

“I’m sure that if the situation was reversed you would’ve done the same thing,” Nowe said smiling himself before it fell. “Well, if we had eggs that is.”

That got many people around them to laugh to themselves.

“What happens now?” Liana asked.

“Now, we hatch the egg,” said Balinor.

“How do we do that exactly?” Merlin asked.

“You must give the dragon a name,” Kilgharrah answered for him. “The dragons were called into this world by the dragonlords. Once a name is given it serves as the link to bring it out of its egg.”

“So Father has to name it?” Liana asked him.

Balinor shook his head. “While you were gone Kilgharrah and I spoke on the matter. There is a reason why the key was brought to your attention. This dragon is of the next generation and you are the next generation of dragonlords. Therefore, it might be that one of you three are meant to name it.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows in surprise. “One of us? But, we’re not dragonlords.”

“Not yet,” said Balinor.

“And we won’t be until you die,” added Liana.

“True,” their father nodded. “but you still are destined for the power. There is a way for future dragonlords to help in christening a new dragon.”

“How?” asked Nowe.

Balinor moved over to the egg. “Merlin, Liana, Nowe, come and join me around the egg.” The three of them shared a look with each other before they went over to him. “Let us join hands.” The four of them grasped hands with Liana and Nowe grabbing one of their father’s with Merlin across him grabbing each of their other ones. “Now we focus on the egg. I’ll channel my powers through you and at least one of you should be able to invoke the name.”

The three of them were feeling a little self-conscious with such a task before them and with so many eyes on them but they still closed their eyes. The three of them felt a tingle enter through their fingertips that traveled up their arms and into their hearts and to their heads. It was so warm and safe. They forgot their nerves and smiled through their closed eyes.

As one, the three of them lightly called out, “Aithusa.”

The entire crowd gasped when the egg started to split. Even the wyverns were lightly cawing. Haeland lightly descended to land right by Kilgharrah who leaned himself in. The dragonlord and his three young dragon children opened their eyes to see that the hatching had begun.

The dragon pushed through the egg and its head soon burst free. The four of them started to gasp and there were even tears forming in their eyes. Hunith was covering her mouth as she peeped in joy and let tears loose herself.

“Ah,” Kilgharrah said over everyone. “A white dragon. Quite rare and appropriate as well. For in the dragon tongue you have named her after the ‘light of the sun’. A dragon’s birth always means something though that meaning isn’t always clear. However, this birth’s meaning is without doubt. The light of the sun is to dawn in a bright new age. For us all.”

Caleb stepped forward. “Hail Aithusa! The light of the sun!”

“Huzzah! Huzzah!” everyone cheered.

The Dragon Royals only kept their glossy eyes on the beautiful newborn dragon.

* * *

A/N: They’ve claimed the egg and Aithusa has been released. Originally, I was planning to split all of this in two chapters but once I started writing it I just kept on going. I couldn’t help myself. Since there are more dragonlords to be had this time around I felt that there was room to make the hatching of the egg more ceremonial than a hidden thing like before. Do the dragons a little bit of justice.

The next chapter will have a new complication emerge. Gwaine and Leets go off to handle some business and Gwaine gets arrested, by Knights of Camelot.


	38. Gwaine the Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joint investigation drives men of both Camelot and Frith together where Gwaine ends up being taken to Camelot, in chains.

_Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold_

~ Helen Keller

* * *

Morgana was fidgeting in her sleep. She was tossing and turning in her bed as her mind was getting images that were weighing on her.

There was a man in a tavern, having a laugh and a few drinks. Then he was fighting with Sir Leon. He was then kneeling on the floor, restrained, before Uther who looked down at him in contempt. He saw a guard of Camelot with the man as he waved his hand and a metal grate was broken free from its hinges.

Morgana then woke with a small gasp. She lightly reached out to rub her forehead. Was that one of her visions? It had been weeks since she had one that woke her up. According to Merlin, magic needed to be channeled or it built up. With her learning and quietly using her power it wasn't building up and releasing itself in her dreams as strongly as before. But for her to have a vision like this…it must be something important. But…it looked like a drunk was brought before Uther. If it wasn't for that sorcerer using magic she would think it was a pointless vision to have. But then how was any of it important?

* * *

A small tavern off the outskirts of a village was filled with some laughter as the happy drunks inside were telling stories and trading jokes. The sound carried out of the walls to the pair that were riding up to it on horses. Gwaine and Leets had been sent out to investigate a claim that there had been a magical practitioner in the area but it turned out that he was just a really good juggler.

Gwaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Listen to that. It's a thing of beauty."

Leets looked from the tavern to Gwaine. "Please tell me you're talking about the chirping birds close by."

"Don't pretend that you don't like it."

"I like it Gwaine, but you…you _love_ it."

Gwaine narrowed his eyes at Leets. "You say that like it's a crime. Correct me if I'm wrong but out of the two of us who is the seasoned criminal here?" he said pointedly to the once seasoned thief.

"Point taken," Leets shrugged away.

"Come on. First rounds on me."

Leets rolled his eyes but he moved to dismount and help tie their horses down. "Fine, you win. With the way this trip went, I could use a pick me up."

"That's the spirit," Gwaine laughed.

They entered the tavern to see that it was mildly crowded and everyone was mostly happy and/or drunk. Gwaine went and bought them a whole pitcher of ale and carried it off to the table Leets secured for them. He dropped the mugs and filled them.

"A toast," he said raising his.

Leets leaned back. "To what?"

"Err…to not failing in our mission."

"This wasn't a mission Gwaine. It was a wild goose chase."

"Well, at least the goose didn't get us pecked," he said trying to find the bright side.

Leets rolled his eyes but slammed his mug to him. "Hear hear then." They took their first long breathless chug before slamming their mugs down significantly emptier. "So," Leets burped out. "Any idea how we got roped into this anyway?"

"Everyone else was busy. Farming season is starting up so everyone has to take extra care in working the fields and the orchards back home. Not to mention all the work that Merlin's family is up to with Aithusa."

"Work? What work? It's been almost two months. Isn't she settled in already?"

Gwaine shrugged before he took another swig. "I'm won't pretend to be an expert," 'Good' was mumbled by Leets but Gwaine kept going. "But I still think that a baby is still a baby whether human or…ya know."

"I've always heard that they could take care of themselves."

"Yeah," Gwaine said. "But Merlin said that his father argued that with how everything is on the outside, they can't afford to take any unnecessary risks right now. At least until she is old enough to defend herself completely. Merlin certainly didn't mind because he's been helping his father and Kilgharrah with managing her."

"He's becoming quite the mother hen," Leets joked.

That made Gwaine snort through his drink. "Don't let him hear you say that. He might decide to turn you into a chicken."

"Huh," Leets said a little drowsily. "I've always wondered how it would be to lay an egg."

Some shouting drowned out Gwaine's laughing. The two of them looked over to see that a man yelling at across a table. His words too angry to really make out before the other guy threw his mug of wine right at his face. That set him off before he went to push at him and caused him to fall backwards in his chair onto another guy's foot. It wasn't too long before people were being pushed and fists were being thrown. The two original starters grabbed at each other and soon slammed onto a table causing its legs to give and it to break. The tavernmaster called for them to stop but one of them threw a bottle at him forcing him to duck under his counter.

"It always take one bad drunk to ruin it," Gwaine muttered in disappointment.

"Still think this noise is a thing of beauty?" Leets sarcastically asked Gwaine.

"Nothing's perfect," he said unflinchingly.

A bottle then flew and broke close to them.

Leets got up. "I better stay with the horses. Make sure no one steals them in all of this."

"Right," Gwaine said as he sent him off with a friendly pat on the shoulder before rushing over to the rowdy and angry drunks. "Alright, that's enough!" he hollered. "Break it up!"

Gwaine moved about to separate and try to pacify all the angry drunks.

* * *

Leon was at the head of a small party of men as they were riding back for Camelot. They were all currently in low spirits, including him. It had been almost two months since that failed mission at the Tomb of Ashkanar. Uther was outraged to find that they not only failed to destroy the egg but that the Dragon Royals had succeeded in acquiring it for themselves. He had been sending out search parties to try and look into any sort of oddity. Including this report there had been four in total in the last two months and all of them had been negligible. This report of 'sighted magic' had been the drunken hallucinations of a man seen juggling liquor bottles misinterpreted by some sober eavesdroppers.

They were passing through a tavern that they hoped to pick up some food at when the sound of broken glass was heard from as they approached.

"Sounds like trouble," one of his fellow knights slurred out.

"Of course it does." Leon dismounted and told two of their men to see to their horses while he and the others ran in.

The patrons were heatedly pushing or pulling at one another. Leon and his fellow knights went immediately to try and quell this drunken madness. Leon could make out at least one of these men trying to help in settling everyone back down but was understandably overwhelmed.

"Alright, that's enough!" Leon yelled as he and his friends moved in. "Break it up! Break it up!"

Some of them broke away from the fighting at the sight of them but the more stubborn ones kept on going. Two of them looked like they wanted to tear each other limb from limb and Leon went over to restrain one of them. The other one was being pulled by his arms by the man he saw earlier.

"Alright," the other man said as he pulled the man back. "I think you and your friend have had enough. Don't you think so?" he asked Leon.

"I do," he said as he threw the man he had into a chair. "You two can either stop and leave now or you could be dragged back to Camelot and spend the next few days in a dark cell. Your choice."

The two men glared at each other but they seemed to be pacified and calmed enough to stop. One of them left immediately while the other went off to the distant corner of the tavern.

"That worked well enough," Leon's helper commented with a bit of a chuckle.

Leon snorted. "Right."

The tavernmaster walked around the counter and went to him. "Thank you," the tavernmaster breathed to him. "Those men could've caused a lot of damage to the place if you hadn't tried to step in."

He just waved it off. "It was my pleasure."

The tavernmaster then went and took a mug and filled it with some high quality ale. "Here," he said pushing it at him. "It's on the house."

"You're a good man," he said lifting the mug and toasting to him to his amusement.

"Excuse me," Leon said approaching him. "You handled all of that well."

The compliment went over his head. "Like I said, it was my pleasure." He then took a drink from his mug.

"I'm Leon," he said.

"Gwaine," the man answered back.

When his face became obscured Leon narrowed his eyes. "Do I know you?"

Gwaine lowered the mug from his lips gave him a once over. "No I don't think so," he said with a carefree smile. "Don't generally mix with knights."

"Are you sure?" Leon asked, not letting up. "I have this feeling I've seen you before."

Gwaine snorted. "Well, if you did then something tells me that it must not have been a…stable time," he mildly joked as he lifted his mug of ale at him.

"Of course," Leon smiled back.

Leon prided himself on never forgetting a face and he knew that he'd seen Gwaine's face from somewhere. He knew it had to be fairly recent but he couldn't place it for some reason. He hadn't met too many new people with his more active duties. It just didn't seem to be coming to him.

"Thanks again," Gwaine said as he emptied the cup and set it on the counter. He then looked to the other violent drunk that stayed behind. "And you, try to settle down. Keep calm and don't ruin it for the rest of us."

Leon's mind clicked. Those words. Settle down and Keep calm. The way he said them made his mind flash back. Back to the field of Ashkanar to that man with the wyvern. Leon's eyes widened. "You," he whispered.

"What?" Gwaine asked as he went for his things.

"It's you," he said getting tense.

Gwaine sensed the man's tension and he felt that it was better to leave as soon as possible. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going." He took his pack and made for the door.

Gwaine got out of the tavern and made his way for where he and Leets put their horses but Gwaine's arm was grabbed.

"Hold on," Leon said as he gripped him. "You're the one. The one I saw at Ashkanar."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

Gwaine then settled and smiled at him. He then went and pushed on Leon's chest to make him fall. Leon called for them to not let him get away and Gwaine was surrounded. Gwaine looked over to see that Leets was already on his horse and was starting to head for him. He yelled for him to get back and leave. It drew the knights attention to him and Leets immediately rode off before they could do anything else. As for Gwaine, he reached into his pack and drew out his sword.

Leon and the others drew their own swords at him.

* * *

The Pendragons didn't know what to expect that day when they got up but they didn't expect for Leon and his fellow knights have a man brought into the throne room, struggling against their hold. Uther was sitting in his throne with his son and ward sitting on either side of him. Arthur was intrigued but Morgana was tense. The man that was being dragged in, she'd seen his face before.

"Is this the sorcerer from the report?" Uther asked as soon as they got to the foot of the throne room.

"No sire," said Leon. "That was mistaken intelligence. It was a mere juggler."

"Yeah," Gwaine grunted. "Wanted to check him out too but he was only a juggler. And not a really good one at that," he said as an afterthought. "I mean, who only juggles two bottles."

"Who is this man?" Uther angrily scoffed.

"Name's Gwaine," he said unaffected by Uther's scowl.

Leon looked back at Gwaine who gave him a look as he was held back even tighter by the guards. "I…I saw this man when we went to try and get the dragon egg. He's was with Emrys."

The entire court froze. Arthur straightened himself up in his chair, his gaze extra focused on Gwaine.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Leon nodded. "I saw him after I was separated from everyone."

"And there was this," said one of the other knights. He held up a satchel. "These are his belongings."

The knight opened it and pulled out a steel visor and some blue robes and mail. The symbol of the Dragon King flashed before them all. Uther went forward and took it in his hands and analyzed them. The visor was polished and the garments of Balinor's followers was well tended to. The sight of the symbol on them, so close to him and so well looked after, made Uther fumed with anger and contempt.

"How did you capture him?" Uther asked.

"We found him in a tavern on the way from investigating that magic claim. It took me a while but I recognized him and he tried to resist but we brought him down."

"He was alone?" asked Uther.

Leon shook his head. "No, there was another. The tavernmaster claimed he had sat with someone but he didn't get a good look at him. Neither did we. This other man, he put a hood up so we couldn't see his face before he rode away on a horse."

Uther looked over at the man's wrists to see that they were uncuffed. "Bring in some irons on him," he ordered.

"You can but it won't do you any good," Gwaine said drawing everyone to look at him. "I can't even lift a feather to save my life. Believe me, I've actually tried. If I could then these fine men would've known that already."

"What does he mean?" Uther glared over at Leon.

Leon looked taken aback at Uther's tone with him. "Err…he doesn't seem to have magic."

Arthur raised his eyes from where he still sat by the throne. "He doesn't?"

"He didn't use any in his escape attempt," Leon reasoned. "He's good with a sword; that much is certain." Leon couldn't help the compliment. He didn't fight brigands that were as skilled as Gwaine seemed to be. "But there was no magic from him at all."

Uther approached Gwaine who was silently and lightly glaring at him as he did. "So…you are one of Balinor's followers?"

Gwaine tightened his jaw. "I'm one of his Paladins."

"Paladins?" Uther angrily repeated. "Is that what you call yourselves? Fancy sounding name for a band of renegades."

"We didn't choose it. Our king did."

Uther angrily raised his finger up. "No!" he roared. "That _man_ ," he spat. "Is no king and will not be called as such."

Gwaine tightened his glare at Uther. "I don't know. If a butcher can call himself a king then a man like Balinor and soon his son more than deserve it."

One of the men gave Gwaine a whack to the side of the head for that.

"Silence!" Uther demanded. "Now where is Balinor hiding?" Gwaine just stared silently back at him. "If you tell me where he is then I will grant you amnesty." Gwaine just rolled his eyes and looked over at the opposite wall with a bored look on his face. Uther's growing anger was becoming clear.

So clear that a knight next to Leon went over and roared at him. "Answer him!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Gwaine huffed. "I thought your king wanted silence from me."

The guards holding him gave him each a punch to the side.

"You watch your impudence when you address me," Uther glared at him. "Now where is Balinor and those children of his? Where is that egg you took?"

Gwaine pushed down the sores that he was given and started to talk through clenched teeth. "You didn't seriously believe I'll betray my friend and his family. Because if you did then you are more stupid than I first thought."

That earned him another whack fest.

While Uther was indifferent to the beating Gwaine was getting in the throne room, his son was starting to think this was getting too far. "Alright, I think that's enough," Arthur called out to those men. "Father, this is our throne room. It's not a torture chamber."

Gwaine was then pushed down to his knees. Arthur then stood up and made his way over. "If that other man is with them too then there is a chance that Balinor will know we have him."

"Good," said Uther. "We finally have the means to send the perfect message to Balinor." He then looked back at Gwaine. "Take him away. Have him interrogated further."

Gwaine was then led out of the throne room. Arthur watched this man until the moment he was out of sight. This man, Gwaine, was the first of Balinor's men that he'd seen the face of. Actually, no, there was that sorcerer he fought and wounded but he stayed on the ground the entire time he had seen him. Arthur had to admit, thanks to Emrys' hood, whenever he thought of what might be under that hood his mind went wild. What the infamous Emrys looks like? He guessed that that wonder was spreading to their men. Their Paladins, as they call themselves. At least now there was a name to connect with them.

"What are we going to do about him father?" Arthur asked.

Uther's eyes were firmly at the door that Gwaine was just taken away from. "We interrogate him. He's the best chance we have to finally finding where Balinor has been hold up all these years and finally have him dealt with."

"He seemed pretty determined to defy us Father," Arthur reasoned. "I don't believe that this Gwaine will break and tell us anything."

"If he chooses to defend those wretched sorcerers then he will die like them. If he will not cooperate then he will be executed. That will send a message not only to them but to anyone who believes that following them and defying the will of Camelot is the wise choice."

Gaius stepped forward. "I don't think it will be that simple sire?"

"What do you mean by that Gaius?" he asked.

"The last time that Camelot tried to send a message like this, Emrys came and made it a joke did he not? He might decide to repeat that if we try the same thing again."

Arthur had a flashback of dishes turning to chickens and pigs running around the throne room and his face getting splattered by flying food.

Uther glared down at the floor. "He won't be able to stop us this time."

"I'm sure you remember that Emrys has had experience with getting into Camelot and getting out with little to no harm to himself. When the Dragon Royals know of this-"

"We'll make sure to keep it quiet this time around," Uther tried to reason.

"But sire, what about that other man that Leon said was with him and got away?" continued Gaius. "There is no doubt he has gone to tell Balinor and Emrys of Gwaine's capture."

Uther ran his hand across his bottom lip. Yes, Gaius did have a good point there. If Emrys repeated that again then he would be humiliated again.

"Then we have to ensure that Emrys doesn't have that opportunity."

Uther then made his way back towards his throne and Arthur's eyes followed him.

"What do you mean?" he asked his father.

"Gwaine is an enemy of Camelot. A man clearly twisted and loyal to the evil art of magic. Though he doesn't practice it himself it is clear that he has been corrupted by it. He will be executed."

He then went to sit back on his throne with the whole of the court silently staring after him.

* * *

Leets moved through the normal hustle and bustle of the city streets as he looked up at the castle. When Leets fled from the knights he immediately headed not for Frith but for Camelot. He knew that that was where Gwaine was most likely going to be taken. He was dressed as unassuming as possible and everyone was paying him no mind. While he had been in Camelot before, he had been with Merlin and the others. True, he had helped get Merlin out of a little bind when he had been thrown into the dungeon but this was a completely different situation. Merlin had been thrown in for getting on the Prince's nerves. Gwaine was being held as a high priority prisoner. Now, he was all alone and trying to break his friend Gwaine free from Uther's clutches. There was already talk amongst some people of an execution being carried out the day after tomorrow. It seemed he made the right choice to come here instead of ride back home. It would've been too late before he got the help that his friend needed.

He was all Gwaine had. If he was going to save him then he would have to be as sneaky and crafty as the best of them. He spent a good part of the day lounging around an alley going over as many scenarios and plans that his mind could come up with. He then realized that if he was going to get Gwaine out, he had to know more or it could get him or both of them killed. He needed to get into that castle.

"You there," a voice snapped.

Leets snapped his head to see a guard. "Yes?" he slurred out.

"You can't stay there. No one is allowed outside during curfew."

"Okay," he waved off before watching the guard move off to warn other loiterers to start wrapping up their business before the curfew.

Leets squared his jaw. He was starting to get an idea.

* * *

Morgana lightly made her way to the dungeons with poise. She kept her calm up until she was halted by the men.

"Lady Morgana, I'm sorry but we can't let you pass."

"I wish to speak with the prisoner," Morgana lightly said.

"I'm sorry my lady but we can't allow that. Our orders are to keep him confined and isolated."

She nodded. "I understand your concerns but I simply wish to ask him a few quick questions. It will only take a few moments. He's confined, I'm sure there is no harm in speaking a few words with him. He might not even answer." She flashed the guards a small but charming smile and that seemed to have them break.

"Very well my lady, but please stay far from the bars. This man is dangerous."

"Of course," she said with a small nod. "And thank you."

Morgana then strolled down the dark and depressing corridor until she saw the special cell of salted iron bars that he was held in. It was built by Uther to hold magical prisoners and though this man may not have magic it was decided that the prisoner be thrown in there just in case. He was after all a proven man of Balinor & Emrys and didn't want to risk one of them escaping this time. Morgana stepped forward and looked into the cell to see that he was sitting with his back against the wall just bobbing his head side to side.

When Morgana's shoes made a loud skid sound on the floor Gwaine turned his head over to look upon her. His bored expression melted away and he flashed her a charming smile. "The Lady Morgana. It's nice to see you again," he said with a small bow of his head.

Morgana halted. "Again?"

"You don't remember? Then again, now that I think of it, you were robbed of seeing my handsome face. I'm Gwaine." Morgana took a moment to be in disbelief of him trying to charm her while he was in a cell awaiting to be interrogated and then executed. She thought he was very brave or very foolish. Gwaine looked over to see that no one was listening to them. "It was during that whole Tauren issue," he said, his voice a bit lower.

"Oh," she muttered. She remembered that day. That was the day that she had first met Emrys and she gave him that magic stone that she found. Emrys had a small collection of his people with him then. It seems that Gwaine was one of them. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"I'm not."

Morgana was taken aback. "You're not?" she almost shouted hysterically.

"No," Gwaine said shaking his head. "I got to have a beauty such as yourself go out of her way to see me."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "How does Merlin put up with you?" she whispered.

Gwaine stiffened and, just like that, the joking womanizer was replaced by a hardened soldier. "What did you just say?"

Morgana looked to see that those guards weren't watching them. She then went closer and leaned in. "I know," she said simply.

"You know…Merlin?"

"So you call him Merlin too. He told me that he prefers either name."

"Wait...so, you know about-?" he couldn't even finish. He was too surprised. Uther's ward knew that Merlin was Emrys' real name? They had spent time together?

She nodded. "I do."

"How?"

"He told me. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone. We were alone together and I was going through a hard time and...Merlin was there to help me through it. He then trusted me with his little secret when he learned and helped me with mine."

"Helped you? With what?"

"Uh...that's between me and him."

"Really? Wow," his smile then returned. "Alone with a pretty girl, saving her and trading secrets. The beautiful Lady Morgana no less. I have to say that I'm impressed. Didn't know he had it in him."

Morgana took a moment to understand just what Gwaine was saying and her cheeks went a little red. "Why does everyone think that about me and him?" she nearly cried out.

Gwaine let out a small laugh which drew the attention of the guards down the passage. "Is everything alright my lady."

"I'm fine!" she called out them. She then lowered her voice. "I better go," she said to Gwaine. "Again, I'm sorry about all of this."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about me my lady. People like us have a way of coming out of things."

* * *

The guard was heading off to the castle to announce the finish of his patrol rounds but he barely turned the corner when he felt a hand wrap around his mouth. He had a hold on his neck and cut off his air until the man passed out.

Leets then started to settle the man gently to the ground. "Sorry, but I kind of need to borrow this," he said as he lifted the man's helmet off.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay but the times have been busy lately. But I'm looking to see if I have some more time to focus on my stories. I hope you all have a good holiday.

The next chapter will have a little chaos in Camelot and Arthur, Lancelot and his knights chase after two fugitives and it drives all of them into danger with a new party thrown into the mix.


	39. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leets infiltrates the castle to rescue Gwaine but Arthur makes complications in their escape. The moves of everyone within Camelot are watched.

_Run when you can, walk if you have to, crawl if you must; just never give up._

~ Dean Karnazes

* * *

Early the following day, Gwaine was being questioned in one of the older holding rooms by some of Uther’s fiercest interrogators. They kept throwing salted water at his bruises or heating his restraints in order to try to get him to give them anything. Gwaine only just bared it and kept flipping them off whenever he had a moment.

“So,” one of his interrogators started as Gwaine spat out some water. “You want to tell us where to find Balinor and his son are yet?”

Gwaine panted a bit. “Well…since they are evil why don’t you all go to Hell? You might have better luck there.”

That just made the interrogator take another bucket of water and throw it at his face which made Gwaine cringe as he was both cold from the water and burned from the salt touching the bloodied bruises on his face.

“Anything yet?” the man said folding his arms at the sight of Gwaine drenched.

Gwaine blew from his nose to push some of the water trapped inside. “You know, I wouldn’t be too smug. I thought the entire reason I was strung here was because of magic. You’ve made me cold and hot at once. You’ll be strung up soon enough.”

That just made the interrogator throw another punch.

* * *

Morgana wanted to spare having to see or hear about any of what was being down below her feet. She found being in the castle suffocating so she decided to take a stroll out on the castle grounds with Guinevere.

“Are they going to just torture him all day?” she asked when they stepped out of the doors.

Gwen shook her head. “Uther’s set on trying to get something out of him before he is executed tomorrow.” Their eyes then went to a pyre being built not too far away. They then walked off faster, to further distance themselves from it. “I can’t believe Uther chose to execute him by burning him after he has him beaten and bled.”

“Yes,” Morgana huffed. “Uther felt that since he is so set to fight for them then he should burn like them.”

Gwen just shook her head. “It’s just cruel. He’s already going to be killed in a slow death. Do they have to make him suffer in his last moments until then too?” she asked compassionately.

Morgana was happy to see that Gwen was empathizing with Gwaine. “Uther feels that when it comes to magic there is no room for showing weakness. Says that they’ve sacrificed their rights to mercy and compassion to dabble in magic’s evil. But from what I’ve seen of that man, he’s not going to talk so he’s just going to keep being beaten and tortured all day.”

Guinevere was all too familiar how Uther was when it came to magic, especially to those that don’t even have magic themselves. She didn’t know if this man, Gwaine, was dangerous and deserving of what was happening to him but she did know that having them sink to such a despicable level wasn’t the answer.

The two of them kept on walking to get away from the pyre before Morgana was bumped on the arm by an incoming guard.

“Be careful of where you’re going,” Guinevere scolded this man.

“Oh,” the guard said turning and bowing his head slightly. “Forgive me my ladies. I am afraid that I’m late and that must’ve blinded me to you,” he said raising his head to throw Morgana a charming smile. “I’m sorry.”

Guinevere smiled at his attempt but Morgana widened her eyes. This man, she’d seen him before. “Of course,” she said with a bit of a mumble.

“Thank you my lady.”

When the guy stepped away with Morgana staring after him. Gwen noticed the look on her face. “Morgana? Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine,” she found herself saying as she kept her eyes on the guard’s retreating back. The man, Gwaine, was the man in her vision. But there was a second man she saw in her dream and he just bumped into her. And with how she saw him blast a metal grate of its hinges there was no doubt that he was a sorcerer. But she also remembered that Gwaine was with him when he did. “I think everything will be fine now.”

* * *

Arthur was concerned as he went to the balcony overlooking the courtyard and his eyes scanned over the pyre being built. The last time that held an execution for someone of magic it was one of Emrys’ teachers and they were also going to execute that druid boy, Mordred. Emrys had come here with his men, Gwaine too he was betting, and they had made their presence known. A new knight had lost his sword hand and many people were injured. Gwaine didn’t seem to be boasting in the throne room about being Emrys’ friend. He said it with conviction. If they killed him then he wondered how Emrys would retaliate. He remembered when his mysterious sister had been attacked by that Questing Beast.

“Arthur?”

The prince looked back and settled when he saw that it was his friend. “Lancelot,” he said before turning to look back down.

Lancelot went to stand next to him. “I’ve been looking for you. Your father wishes to remind you that you are to say a few words at the banquet tonight.”

“Yes, I remember,” Arthur nodded. That was right. His father had decided to have a banquet to celebrate the fact that they have achieved a victory against the Dragon Royals. The idea was to help show that Balinor and Emrys weren’t as omnipotent as many people were starting to believe they were.

Lancelot could see the gears in Arthur’s head turning. His father was making a big deal of tonight. Lancelot guessed that Uther not only wanted to send his long wanted message but also save some face in front of his court after the way Gwaine spoke against him in support of his claims of Balinor being a true king against him.

Lancelot then looked down to see Guinevere walking with Morgana through the castle courtyard. “Oh, there’s Guinevere and Morgana,” he pointed out.

Arthur looked down to see the two of them. Just in time to see a guard bump into Morgana. He then saw the man bow and hold up his hands. “Oh, wouldn’t want to be him right now,” he mumbled when he saw Morgana look at him.

Lancelot could make out Morgana seem kind of taken back. The guard then turned around and walked off. “Looks like he’s done well though,” he joked. “That guard must have quite the charm.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Not a good joke to make Lance-“ But Arthur froze in mid-word. The guard had looked up. Arthur breathe was caught in his throat. He knew that face. He’d seen it before during a battle against Emrys and his Paladins. The sorcerer whom he fought and managed to wound once before.

Lancelot looked over at Arthur. His face looked like it was paling, like Arthur had seen a ghost. “Arthur, what’s wrong?”

Arthur turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. “Lancelot, go to the tower and have them ring the warning bells.”

“But why?” he asked. Arthur looked both scared and determined.

“Just go!” he said before he ran back into the castle. If that man was here then there could only be one reason for it. He just hoped that he could stop him before more good men of Camelot were hurt like last time.

Lancelot was frozen there for a moment before he ran for the bell tower. Arthur seemed pretty insistent on it.

* * *

Leets stomped over into the castle, wearing the guard uniform of the man he had jumped. Leets tried to maintain his calm but he just hated wearing this. These colors still haunted his dreams and having to wear them was grating on his skin. He just wanted get over to Gwaine and get out of Camelot and these clothes as soon as possible. He was so caught up in his feelings that he bumped into a woman. Not just any woman but the Lady Morgana.

“Be careful of where you’re going,” her companion scolded him.

“Oh, forgive me my ladies,” he said seeing that Lady Morgana was with another beautiful maiden. “I am afraid that I’m late and that must’ve blinded me to you,” he said coming up with a fast and charming way out of this. He bowed and extended his hand in a charming apology. “I’m sorry.”

Morgana seemed to be in a daze before she shook herself out of it. “Of course.”

“Thank you my lady.” He then turned and kept walking. He looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. That seemed to go well. He couldn’t afford to be absentminded. He needed to ignore his discomfort and keep focus. Focus that seemed to amplify itself when his eyes went to the pyre that was being built. “Oh no you don’t Uther,” he mumbled as he hurried inside. He had to find his way to get out of the dungeons with Gwaine without them noticing too fast or they would never have the time they need to escape the city.

Leets began to move over to the part of the castle where the dungeons were when the warning bells suddenly started to ring. Those bells only rang when there was some kind of high scale emergency. He could understand if they rung after he freed Gwaine but he hadn’t found his way to him yet. Why were they ringing now? Leets saw a handful of guards in a huddle up ahead.

“Hey, what’s going on?” he asked as he approached them.

“We don’t know,” one of them said.

Suddenly a knight came by. “Why are all of you just standing around?” he scolded them.

All of them quickly went to stand at attention, even Leets. He was a guard now and he knew that he had to play the part, now more than ever.

“What’s going on sir?” one of the guards asked immediately.

“I’m not certain yet but I believe it relates to our high priority prisoner. We need to be sure that he is bound and locked away tightly. I need the courtyard secured. One of you will come with me to bring him there from the interrogation chambers.”

“I’ll go with you sir,” Leets volunteered. The high priority prisoner could only be one person.

The knight walked off with Leets eagerly following after him.

* * *

Uther stormed into the throne room with Lancelot and three knights on his heel where Arthur was waiting for him. “Arthur, what is the meaning of this? I was informed by your servant that you wished to have the warning bells rung.”

“Yes I did.”

“Why?”

“It’s about the prisoner. I believe that the city has been infiltrated by one or more of his allies.”

Uther’s eyes widened. “Arthur, what are you talking about?”

“I noticed a man enter the castle from the balcony overlooking the courtyard. It’s a sorcerer that I ran into when I pursued Emrys once before. He was dressed as a guard.”

Uther turned to a knight. “I want all the castle guards assembled together into the courtyard, now!”

“Yes sire,” the knight said before he took off.

“Arthur,” he said turning to his son. “You go and secure the prisoner. We are not losing him!”

Arthur nodded before he took off and Lancelot and the two remaining knights went with him to collect Gwaine.

* * *

Leets was led by the knight to the interrogation room. His eyes widened when he saw Gwaine suspended up by his arms in the middle of the room with a bright and bruised face. There was a man there circling him that had a hard look on his face.

He looked up when they entered. “What is happening sir?”

The knight looked to Gwaine with a hard look on his face. “It seems that Camelot might’ve been infiltrated. It most likely is related to this one here. We have to see that he is secured.” He then turned to Leets. “Guard, fetch me the iron cuffs there.”

Leets went over to grab them and slowly walked over as that interrogator brought Gwaine down. As soon as Gwaine’s arms were freed and he was slumping over Leets started to swing the chain around and then whipped it at the back of the knight’s head.

“What are-“ the other man started.

But Leets just said a quick spell and made him fly to hit the opposite wall hard. Gwaine was kneeling on the ground breathing hard. “Gwaine,” he said going over to him. “Gwaine!”

Gwaine shook his head as he looked at him. “Leets?”

“I’m getting you out of here,” he said as he helped him get to his feet. Leets then went to grab the knocked out knight’s sword. “We have to go now.” He then held the sword to Gwaine to take.

Gwaine took the sword that Leets held for him. “I heard bells.”

“Yeah. Looks like we’ll have to fight our way out.”

“I like the sound of that,” Gwaine chuckled. “But I usually like fighting when I’m fighting fit.”

“I don’t think we have much of a choice Gwaine. We have to get out of here and they’re securing the castle.”

Gwaine wiped at his nose. “I think I know another way out.”

“Where?”

He just told Leets to trust him and he didn’t argue. They didn’t have time for that. Leets took the lead and kept anyone from spotting Gwaine as he still was dressed as a guard. Gwaine was still stumbling a bit but seemed to regain his footing the further we went.

“I have to say for a castle on high alert the security around here is pathetic. There are hardly any guards.” Gwaine choked out. “You would think that with those bells ringing there would be more men patrolling the halls, not none.”

“Don’t tell me you’re complaining?” Leets said as he went to a corner and checked to see that the next hall was vacant. “Where exactly are we heading?”

“You’ll see,” he choked out.

After some more moments Leets eyes widened. “You’re taking us to the dungeons, really? Why didn’t we just go and step into the pyre and light it ourselves for them too?”

“I told you to trust me Leets. There’s a way out for us there.”

Leets didn’t see how there was anything there that would help but Gwaine was insistent on it. Leets did have to admit though, that would be the last place they would search for them when they noticed that Gwaine was gone. They got to the entrance to find that there was a man standing guard there. Leets flung him magically to the wall. As he was getting up Gwaine went and hit him over the head with the butt of his sword’s hilt.

As they stepped inside, Leets jammed the door. Gwaine then led them down the dark underground passages to a damp tunnel. There was a dead end that ended in a grate with light pouring out.

Leets looked through the grate to see that they were just outside the castle. “Whoa,” he said before looking back at Gwaine. “How did you know this was here?”

“It was when we came here to rescue the druid boy and Cerdan’s remains. I scoped the dungeon areas when we were looking for him and stumbled on this.”

Leets tried to push on the metal bars to see that they were solid and strong. “It’s just too bad that we can’t take advantage of it. I can’t get this thing loose. It’s bolted shut.”

Gwaine just raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, it’s not like one of us has magic and can use it to just blast it loose.”

Leets felt like slamming his head on the grate in irritation. He was feeling like an idiot right now. He blew up at the hair handing off the front of his head. “Stand back,” he said before he raised his hand at the grate. “ **Tóspringe**!”

His spell made a small but resounding bang but the grate fell from its place and rolled away before hitting the ground freeing the way for them to climb out and make a run for it.

* * *

Arthur got to the interrogation room where the prisoner was being kept to see that there was a knight and the interrogator sprawled on the floor, both out cold. Lancelot went over to check them both immediately.

“They’re just knocked out,” he said standing back straight. “They should be okay.”

Arthur let out a frustrated huff. “That sorcerer must’ve freed his friend and are probably out of the castle by now.”

“No sire. The castle is secured. They wouldn’t have been able to leave the castle.”

“Inform my father of this immediately,” he said to one of them before turning to the remaining knight. “And you ensure that the main bridge into the courtyard is raised and the other exits are locked down.”

“Sire,” they both said before running off to fulfill his orders.

“Lancelot, come with me.”

“Where are we going?” he asked as he quickly moved to him.

“We’re going to start searching this castle top to bottom. They have to be hiding somewhere.”

But it was over an hour later where Arthur and Lancelot found any sign of the escapees. They were outside with the king and a few others observing a flood grate whose sealed opening had been taken off its fastenings.

“Something like this could only have come from magic,” Gaius said as he looked at where pieces of the wall had been blown off with the metal grate.

“You were right,” Uther said to his son. “The man was a sorcerer. Could there be more of them?”

“I don’t think so. When I noticed the man, he was by himself.” Though he noticed him with Morgana and Guinevere, he added silently to himself. He would have to talk with them to see if there was more to this man that they might’ve seen.

Uther nodded. “And he is still disguised as one of our guards.”

“Not anymore sire,” said Sir Leon. He was approaching with a guard’s garment. “This was found tossed aside not too far from here.”

“They might still be hiding in Camelot,” Arthur guessed. “With the warning bells it wasn’t just the castle that was secured but the city gates. They couldn’t have gotten away.”

“Then find them Arthur,” Uther pressed him. “Have every house and corner of the city checked. And use caution. Now, not only is there a dangerous and strong renegade about but a sorcerer as well.”

* * *

Leets was fixing up his jacket while Gwaine was putting on some new clothes. They had broken into an empty house and were borrowing some clothes for Gwaine.

“I don’t feel good stealing these,” Gwaine said as he started to put on the shirt.

“Well I think this situation justifies it.”

“Of course you would think that.”

Leets let out an annoyed huff out of his nose. He then went to adjust the front of his shirt. He was finally comfortable to be in his clothes. “Well I’m just glad to get you out of there and get out of those damn clothes.”

“Yeah…red isn’t your color.”

“I think it had less to do with the color itself and more to do with whose colors they were. Are you sure you’re okay?” Leets asked as Gwaine finished changing behind a screen. “It looked like they dinged you up pretty good.”

“It looks worse than it really was,” he lied slightly as he carefully ran his stiff arm through a sleeve. “I’ll be a lot better as soon as I get a drink.”

“For once, I think you have the right idea. I could use one or twelve after all of this. But that’s going to have to wait until we’re out of the city.”

“Good luck,” Gwaine said coming out now fully clothed. “They’ll have the entire city locked down by now.”

Leets noticed his tone. “Hey, that’s not my fault.”

“I never said it was.”

“Oh but you implied it.”

“No I didn’t…but still, why did they ring them then?”

Leets rolled his eyes before they narrowed. “That’s actually a good question. I wonder how they knew something was about to happen before I even got to you.”

Gwaine just shrugged his shoulders. “We don’t know and right now I don’t really care. The only thing for us now is to get the hell out of this city before they find us or Uther will put us both on that pyre.”

“Easier said than done. Like you just said the knights have the city sealed.”

“Any chance you know a spell to make ourselves invisible so we could just walk by them?” he asked half-heartedly.

“Sadly no.”

“Great.”

“It’s too bad I don’t have the strength to just make us vanish out. Merlin would be able to get us out of here easily.”

“Yeah, well, Merlin isn’t here. Besides, we don’t stay by his side so he could keep bailing us out.”

“Funny, I thought that was us that did that,” Leets joked.

Gwaine couldn’t help the smile creeping on him. “The point is, we have to do this without him. We aren’t helpless.”

“Then how are we supposed to help ourselves out of the city? Every gate and entrance into the city will be guarded and watched. Every way out of the city will be sealed.”

Gwaine thought on it for a while before he grimaced. “Well…we could try doing what we did to get me out of the castle.” He looked like he was hesitating to speak.

“I’m not following.”

“We couldn’t go out the normal ways for people to go in and out. We went out through a storm drain.”

“So what are you suggesting?” Leets asked.

“This is a city and like every other city there are multiple ways in and out for things like water and…other things to come and go.”

Leets suddenly understood. “Oh you have got to be kidding.”

“Know any other ways?”

But Leets shook his head. “Sadly no.”

There was then some noises which drew Gwaine to the window. He saw a knight leading a handful of guards into a house across the street. “And we’re running out of time.”

* * *

It was half a day and they hadn’t found any sign of them yet. Arthur was walking down the streets as the knights and guards were conducting the searches. Lancelot was at his side and was watching everything with a blank look on his face.

“They still haven’t been found,” Lancelot mused out loud. “And over half the city has been searched.”

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. “There are only so many places left for them to hide. We’ll find them. They can’t leave the city so they have to be around here somewhere.”

“Are you sure Arthur? Emrys is well versed in coming in and out of the city before. If Gwaine was telling the truth about them being friends then he might’ve had those tactics passed on.”

Arthur stiffened before he pointed out. “But he doesn’t have magic.”

“But the other one does,” he said back.

Arthur took a moment to think about it. Lancelot had a point. What if these friends of Emrys did have somewhat intricate knowledge of Camelot that allowed them in and out of the city as they pleased? Emrys especially had to have some way of moving around without being noticed. What if he taught it to other sorcerers and now that Gwaine reunited with one they were using it right now. He needed some more information. And there was only one man in Camelot that seemed to have some knowledge of magic.

“You’re right,” Arthur said turning back for the castle.

“Arthur?” Lancelot made to follow after him. “Where are you going?”

“To see Gaius.”

* * *

A hand ran over a pool of water as the images of Leets and Gwaine making their move to escape the city as well as Arthur and Lancelot charging for the castle vanished. The hand’s owner smiled. “This is an opportunity.”

“We should report this to Morgause at once,” said Danton.

The one standing over the pool turned to glare at him. “No. We’ll keep this to ourselves.”

“Davik, Morgause ordered us to keep her informed of everything related to both Morgana and Arthur,” Danton argued. “And with two warriors of the Dragon Royals as well, she will want to look into this personally.”

Davik shook his head. “No, Morgause is somewhat blind to our goals when it comes to those two. This chance is too precious to be hindered by her feelings. We would be better to handle this.”

But Danton shook his head. “No, if we tried to go over her head Morgause would have ours.”

Davik then whispered a spell and extended his hand. Danton hand flew to his throat as he was being choked where he stood. “You even think of going to Morgause then I’ll have your head.” He then let him go and Danton started to cough and gasp. Davik then reached into his pocket. “Now, I have a plan but its not going to be possible without your help.” He then pulled out a pouch and the jingle of coins could be heard.

“What do you say?”

Danton settled his breathing down a bit before he nodded and took the pouch.

* * *

A/N: I hope you could get the double meaning to Gwaine’s plan. Desperate times and all of that.

The next chapter will have Gwaine and Leets making it out of Camelot but Arthur is in pursuit and picks up their trail. However, both sides run into trouble when Danton comes along with some men to engage them.


	40. Trading Prison for Slavery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine and Leets escape Camelot but Arthur is in hot pursuit. The rogue sorcerers Davik has his associate Danton seek aid to take advantage of this. Arthur catches up with his targets but they are all targeted by someone else.

Arthur walked into the physician's quarters to find the man brewing something at his workstation.

"Arthur," Gaius said putting the vials he had down. "And Lancelot," when the servant walked in after him. "I must admit I wasn't expecting you here today. I thought you would be out trying to find the escapee."

"Yes, that's actually why we're here Gaius," said Arthur.

Gaius narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

"I need to ask you something Gaius," he said he stood at the front of Gaius' table. "It's related to the one that helped the man Gwaine escape."

"Yes, what is it?"

"First, I need to know a little bit more about Emrys' power. Do you know how he could've used it to let himself get in and out of Camelot as skillfully as he has done before?"

Gaius shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't understand quite what you mean Arthur."

"You see Gaius, Lancelot brought something to my attention. Emrys has gotten in and out of the city without being seen or heard before. Lancelot thinks that he might've passed on that knowledge to whoever this new sorcerer was that helped free Gwaine. Is it possible that he could've or is it possible that this new sorcerer got in and out because he has in depth knowledge of Camelot to use?"

Gaius started to fidget around with his thumbs as he gave the matter some real thought. "I suppose it's possible. I do recall hearing about magic that will transport a sorcerer in and out of an area of their choosing though the magic user in question must be a powerful one to employ such power."

"Someone like Emrys," Arthur pressed.

"Yes. This other one…I haven't seen enough evidence of his magic to accurately determine his strength."

"He blew a gate clear off its hinges," Arthur pointed out.

"Yes Arthur but the truth is that many strong low ranked sorcerers would also capable of something of that magnitude. It isn't enough for me to truly tell you."

"So…is it possible that he has already taken Gwaine out of the city by magical means?"

Gaius lowered his head. "No, I don't think so. If this sorcerer was capable of that kind of power than they wouldn't have wasted time with blasting the grate from the wall. But, that still doesn't mean that he couldn't use other magic to get out of the city."

"What kind of magic?" Lancelot asked Gaius.

But the physician shook his head. "I couldn't even begin to guess."

There was then knocking on the door and Gaius said for him to come in. It was Sir Leon.

"Oh, you are here," he said relieved to see Arthur there. "A guard said that he saw you heading this way."

"What's wrong Leon?" Arthur asked him. "Did you find him?"

Leon jaw tightened. "Not exactly sire. We believe that the fugitives managed to escape."

Arthur couldn't believe it. "What happened?"

"We came upon a small house where we found remnants of a guard's uniform as well as some signs of ransacking. It looks like the fugitives took some supplies."

"But the city is still locked down. The supplies won't do them any good if they can't leave the city. How could they have slipped away?"

"That brings me to my next bit of news. We got one of our tracking hounds to try and follow the scent on the discarded clothes and it led us underground. Into the city's irrigation systems."

Gaius' face hardened. "It seems that they must've gone out of the city through those exit tunnels. I must admit, that was quite a clever maneuver."

Arthur had to silently agree. Those tunnels weren't guarded, mainly because no one would normally try to enter or leave the city through that way. They had actually gotten out of the city and they didn't have to use magic to do it. Well…his father did always say that sorcerers were masters of trickery and deception. They managed to fool them quite well, again. "Has my father been informed?"

"Yes. He has ordered that we comb the surrounding areas and try to recover the trail and pursue them."

Arthur turned to Lancelot. "I'm going to need you to ready my horse and armor Lancelot."

Lancelot nodded. "Do you think we'll be able to catch them?" he asked.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "We have to."

* * *

The two men hunted by the knights were currently at the bank of a creek, cleaning themselves. Leets was raising himself from the surface of the water and started to shake his head to clear the water clinging to his face.

Gwaine was on the shore letting the sun dry himself but he was holding himself tightly as the cool air chilled him. "You know, if you hadn't come then I would be burning on a pyre right now."

Leets shrugged from where he stood in the water. "At least you wouldn't be so cold then," he lightly joked.

Gwaine smiled. "Yeah, you're right about that." But the smile faded. "It won't be long before they realize that we have left the city."

"At least over a day if we're lucky," Leets pointed out. "And they still have your discarded clothes for their bloodhounds to track with." He then started to walk out of the water. "We should get moving."

"Where are the horses?"

"I left them with someone about half a day's walk from here. I paid them to keep them safe for us."

"Then let's get going," Gwaine said before Leets agreed and led him off.

* * *

Danton was before a ratty looking man dressed in dark looking furs.

"Well?" Danton asked. "What say you Jarl?"

He took a deep drink from his flask. "I fail to see what's in it for me?"

Danton gave a half smile before he threw a good sized pouch of gold up in his hand for it to land back with a thump sound to let everyone know how full it was. "This, and an abundance of well seasoned slaves. Not only that but once we have secured Arthur Pendragon, you would then have a very valuable person to arrange a ransom for."

Jarl's eyes widened at the thought of the kind of ransom that the son and heir of the King of Camelot would fetch. But then his eyes narrowed. "And what's in it for you? Why would you pay for me to have valuable hostages for myself?"

Danton smirked. "They may be valuable to you but are meaningless to me. However, the two that Arthur is in pursuit of are a different story. It's them that I want."

"And what's so special about them?"

"That is not your concern. All you have to know is that I want them alive."

Jarl nodded. "I see. Well, I can easily catch two criminals on the run from knights. If you want them then you can have them as long as Arthur and his men are mine to do with as I please."

He nodded. "So, we have a deal?"

Jarl held out his hand and Danton went and threw the pouch for him to catch.

* * *

Arthur was on his horse as the trackers were off in the front to ensure that they followed after the right trail. The scent from Gwaine's clothes had led them to a small farmhouse on the outskirts close by the city where the people had told him that they had kept two horses safe for a man who paid them to watch them. He had returned with a new companion whose description matched Gwaine's. Now they were in pursuit. He hoped that they weren't too far and could re-capture them quickly.

Lancelot came over to Arthur when they were resting for the night. The prince was staring off at the flames with a solemn look on his face.

"Are you okay Arthur?" Lancelot asked.

He nodded. "I'm fine."

"So, what do we do? I don't think that Gwaine and his friend are going to let themselves be captured as easily as before."

"I agree but there might be a chance that they don't think we'll track them too far. They might think they're safe and that would lower their guard."

Lancelot nodded. Yes, there was a chance that Arthur was right. Gwaine and his friend might not expect themselves to be followed. "But, you still look worried."

Arthur gave Lancelot a good long look. "I am. I can't help but remember the last time we chased after magical escapees that belonged to Balinor and Emrys. We were made so helpless before."

"But that was when Emrys was there," Lancelot pointed out.

"I know. I just hope that following this trail isn't putting us right into his line of sight again. Him or his brother." Emrys' brother, who he still didn't even know the name of, had gone on and taken three men's hands the last time they had run into him. He didn't want to have anyone on his watch go through that again.

Lancelot almost forgot about him. He still remembered his last encounter with Emrys' brother. Lancelot had let those Druids go and the young sorcerer had let him go…but something told him that he wouldn't get that again, especially since they were pursuing Gwaine who was supposedly Emrys' friend. "I guess that we just have to find them first before anything else happens then."

Arthur turned to look back at the flames of the fire. He hoped that was as simple as his servant just said.

* * *

Gwaine and Leets were calmly on their horses, slowly putting more distance between them and Camelot.

Gwaine was chewing on some bread. "Do you think that word of my capture got back Merlin and his family?"

Leets nodded. "Probably. We're still keeping track of what happens and Uther made sure to announce his capture of a follower of Balinor and Emrys loud and proud for everyone to know that he finally achieved a 'victory'," he said making air quotes with his fingers.

"Great, so Merlin and Will must be going over the wall about me then," Gwaine spat out. He could only imagine how much Merlin was worrying right now and Will would have his hands full keeping Merlin settled. "When do you think news of my escape will get to them?"

"Since your escape only happened a day after your capture…maybe a day later, or sooner. The messages may even be mixed. There is a chance that they will hear of your escape at the same time as your imprisonment."

"That would be a small relief but there is still a chance that it could go the other way around. If Merlin finds out that I was captured and hasn't heard of my escape then he might go charging in their, magic blazing."

"Then I think we should just head back," said Leets. "The sooner we get back home the better."

"No," Gwaine argued.

"What do you mean? You just said how worried you were about Merlin."

"I know…but, if Uther is sending people after us then the last thing we want to do is lead them back home. That would only make things worse than ever. I'll be damned if I put everyone there in danger."

Leets jaw tightened. "Yeah….you're right. But then what do we do then?"

Gwaine rubbed the bottom of his chin. "We have to throw off anyone who's on our trail. The only problem is that I don't know how."

That made Leets rub his own chin. "Why don't we lead them on a wild goose chase? Right into someone else's sight?"

"What do you mean by someone else?"

Leets got off his horse and went to his pouch. He pulled out a map and began looking. "I have the perfect detour. And, it's not too far from here."

"Where?" asked Gwaine.

* * *

Arthur and his traveling party were in a small clearing while two of the trackers were crutched down over marks and sinks on the ground.

"The tracks go passed this marsh into that valley," the tracker said getting back to his feet.

"How long ago?" Arthur asked him.

"Not too long sire," said the other one still analyzing them. "These tracks are roughly a day old. They don't seem to traveling too fast as well."

Arthur was surprised. Judging from what he knew of the actions of Balinor and Emrys, he would think that their followers would be much better with stealth and evading pursuit but this was almost too easy. Also, why wouldn't they be traveling quickly anymore? Did they believe they were safe at this point?

"Arthur, that valley marks the border of Cenred's kingdom," one of his knights said gripping harder on his horse's reins.

Arthur understood the man's nerves. Cenred was no friend to Camelot. He and his father had fought against each other in a war when he was a child. They eventually came to a truce but it was a fragile one. If he crossed into his kingdom then there was a chance they would be attacked on sight. However, the fugitives went that way and his father wouldn't be happy that they just gave up and let them go.

"My father ordered that we capture the fugivtives at all costs." He looked to the tense faces of his men. "We have to keep up the pursuit."

"Sire, if Cenred's men spot us they will attack," another knight warned.

"I know but each of us knew the risks when we took up this mission. We can't allow those two to escape from us."

"Maybe we won't have to worry," Lancelot said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"When I was traveling through here on my way to Camelot, I did hear talk that Cenred puts little care for the outline villages. Maybe, if we ride fast enough, we could catch Gwaine and his friend before they get too deep in Cenred's land for us to be noticed."

"Leave the suggestions to us servant," one of the knights scoffed.

Arthur turned to glare at him. "Lancelot may be a servant but he still has knowledge that might help us with our mission. If what he says is true…then his idea may just be the wisest one." He gave Lancelot a nod to show his thanks. "Okay, lets hurry. If they are not traveling quickly then we could probably catch up to them by nightfall."

He then sped off into the valley with Lancelot, his fellow knights, soldiers and hunters right behind him.

* * *

Leets and Gwaine were riding slowly, but carefully. Leets argued that if they were spotted by one of Cenred's patrols then the last thing they wanted was to draw attention. Right now, they just looked like two common travelers. They weren't dressed anything special and they were trying to seem as passed over as they looked.

"How far until we find the nearest town?" Gwaine asked him.

"It's just a bit over half a day from here," answered Leets.

"Good. We'll go there, spend the night, and then head on for home with our trail lost. We would get there faster if we rode on as fast as possible instead of this meager speed." They were practically going walking speed. "And it would put more distance between us and anyone still coming after us."

"It's not worth unnecessary trouble from any of Cenred's soldiers that get curious seeing two men off in a hurry through the countryside. Besides, I think we'll be okay from Uther's men at this point. If they are using hounds then it would take time for them to track our scents through the marsh we crossed. Besides, even if anyone from Camelot was still following after us I don't think they would really risk coming into Essitir territory. The War of the Kingdoms didn't leave Camelot and Essitir on the best of terms you know."

"Yes, I do know my fair share of history Leets," he said pointedly. "The war started here because Uther was after King Balinor and Kilgharrah who had taken refuge in one of Cenred's outline villages. It's where he met Merlin's mother."

"Yeah." He then started to snap his fingers. "What was the name of the village again?"

"Ealdor," Gwaine said.

"Right," Leets nodded. "I almost forgot."

"It's not surprising. Ealdor was destroyed when Uther brought a force to try and take them both but they ran into resistance from Cenred's troops. Balinor, Kilgharrah and the villagers used their clash as a cover to escape."

"And Uther got a good solid war for his troubles," Leets finished with a small smile. "Served him right."

"What would've served him better was if he lost that war."

"True, but we can't have everything."

Gwaine and Leets broke into small giggles but Gwaine's eyes widened as he stopped his horse suddenly. "Wait."

Leets tensed up. "What is it?"

Gwaine's eyes narrowed as he looked up ahead. "I saw movement up ahead. I think there's someone there."

"Cenred?"

Gwaine shook his head. "No…I don't think so."

But before anything else could be said or done, they heard the sound of heavy thumping behind them. It sounded like...horses. Gwaine and Leets turned around and soon enough caught sight of the red from Camelot. That made the both of them instantly draw their swords.

"So much for them not coming," Gwaine spat.

"So I was wrong, it does happen," Leets spat back.

"More than you think," Gwaine said as he stood his ground against the sight of the men from Camelot drawing their swords at them.

Arthur had his sword drawn the moment he caught sight of Gwaine. "Surrender. You're outnumbered. There is no need for senseless bloodshed."

"No," said Leets. "The blood will come later when you're lopping our heads off back at your home, right?" Arthur just had a hard look on his face as he stared him down. "Then we have nothing to lose then."

"You're coming with us," one of the knights said as he made to approach them.

Leets just thrust his hand and said an incantation and the man fell off his horse and landed on the ground in an undignified heap. "Any one else want to try their luck?" he threatened.

"I should warn you, Leets is pretty good with knocking knights or princes off their high horses," Gwaine announced to them.

"So...your name is Leets," said Arthur.

He nodded as he glared at Arthur. "Yes. And I know who you are already Prince Arthur. After all, we've met before when you stuck your sword into the side of my stomach."

"Yes, I remember you. I saw you enter the castle. Yet, you still managed to escape with him."

Oh. So that is how they were found out so quickly back at Camelot.

"Well, you could bet we are going to escape now," he said back.

"We have to be careful Leets. Arthur's men have us surrounded," Gwaine called back to him.

But that made Arthur, and a few of his men raise their eyebrows. What was he talking about? They had just rode in on them and were all facing these two.

Gwaine caught their surprise at his statement and turned his head back just in time to move when he saw someone fire a crossbow bolt. It just missed him but went on and hit one of Arthur's soldiers in the leg.

When that happened, it was chaos. More men started to emerge from the trees and went for all of them. Arthur, Lancelot and some of the others went to engage them while a few went off to try and apprehend Gwaine and Leets. Gwaine went and blocked one's strike with a sword on him and then moved to kick him off his horse. Leets went and made a knight's sword slip from his grasp with a quick Fumble spell before he went and threw a punch at the man's jaw and unseated him from his horse. A rope suddenly found it's way on Gwaine's sword arm as one of the men tried to pull him from his horse. Leets quickly sent a spell to make the rope snap and the man ended up falling back in surprise and knocked down another one of the invaders. Gwaine sent him a quick nod before resuming his attack.

To the Prince of Camelot, this seemed odd. These new men, as he fought them he realized that they weren't Cenred's. At first, Arthur assumed they were reinforcements for the two they were pursuing. After all, the fugitives were fighting with them. At least until he saw Gwaine moving to fight one of them off that tried to yank him from his horse. Then he was saved by the sorcerer Leets. So these men weren't allies. So who were they?

Lancelot pushed back the man that he was fighting and then quickly struck his sword down to pierce the man's chest. He looked over to see the soldier that was shot with the crossbow bolt. He was laying against a tree, trying not to let himself be noticed by all the commotion happening around him as he painfully had a hold of the arrow sticking out of his leg.

"Are you okay?" he asked the man.

"It's stuck," the man said through gritted teeth.

Lancelot broke the end off like he had been taught but before he could do anything else, a sword's end was felt along his neck halting him.

Gwaine saw that they were being overwhelmed. It looked like they would have to make a run for it. He was about to shout it out to Leets when he felt something hard hit him on the back and he was thrown off his horse.

"Gwaine!" Leets shouted as he dismounted from his and quickly flicked one of the invaders off onto his back as he ran for his friend.

As Leets got to his friend, something was moving for him at the corner of his eye and he turned in time to see a body of one of the dead invaders flying off and then landing on him. Leets pushed it off but his sword was then stepped on and a point of a blade was then pointed at his throat.

Arthur was clashing blades with one of the invaders when a shout was heard.

"Arthur Pendragon!"

Arthur stopped and saw that it was one of the invaders calmly walking for the middle of the field. He seemed calm as he looked back at him. Arthur then saw that most of his men were at swordpoint or had crossbows aimed at them to halt them. Arthur even caught sight of Lancelot with a sword aimed at the back of his neck.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded.

"My name is Jarl," he answered.

"What do you want?" he said.

"Your surrender, now. That is unless you want your men's blood on your hands," he said with an arrogant smile creeping on his face.

Arthur glared at the man but dropped his sword to the ground nonetheless.

"Wise decision." He then looked to his men. "Put them in chains," he called to his men. "I don't want any of them to get away. All of you are far too valuable to have slip away on me. And fetch the special shackles for that one," he said pointing to Leets.

One of the men went over and slammed some cuffs on Leets and he growled. "Salted iron."

"Just for you," Jari smiled at him before he went off.

All of the new prisoners were then led off.

* * *

Danton had gone off to make sure that Arthur's party had been on the right track of their fugitives. He magically tracked the movements of Emrys' men and saw that they were very good at being stealthy so he magically made their tracks easy to follow. When he saw that the knights seemed hesitant to cross into Cenred's territory, he panicked but was thankful to see that Arthur and his servant convince the others that they could still keep up their pursuit. When Jari commenced his ambush, he assisted with some long distance spells to hinder the men from Camelot. When he saw that Emrys' men had an opening to try and escape, he unhorsed one of them and then sent sent one of the bodies hurling for the other.

And now, they had them. Arthur was a prisoner that they had easy access to and they had two of Emrys' men to gain insight on the fabled kingdom of the Dragon King that they heard so much tell about.

Danton rode back to Davik to share the good news with him.

"We have them? Arthur Pendragon and Paladins of the Dragon King?" Davik asked before he broke into laughs. "Yes. We have them. Finally."

"Are we going to inform Morgause?" Danton asked. "She is sure to reward us for this."

Davik grabbed him by the shoulder. "No…at least not yet."

Danton narrowed his eyes. "Why not?"

"It makes no sense to tell Morgause anything until we actually have anything worth telling her. She's most likely to tell us to go and interrogate Emrys men and keep watch over Arthur anyway," Davik pressed. "Why risk getting her upset and waste her time?"

"I think Morgause might be more upset if she thinks we were hiding something from her?"

"She ordered us to oversee the situation with Uther and Balinor and their children. That is what we are going to do. She never told us to go to her over every little thing. We can handle it, right?" Davik said with a glare at the man.

Danton exhaled. "Of course Davik."

"Good. Trust me Danton, Morgause will be impressed that we showed such initiative. Now, does your associate Jari have his instructions?"

He nodded. "Don't worry Davik, I made sure that Jari knows how to handle his new...acquisitions. The two from Balinor's keep are to be handled with special maintenance."

* * *

Jarl watched as two of his more older slaves were fighting for him. He reached for his goblet and took a sip of wine as his eyes went over their tiring movements.

"Jarl?"

The man turned see one of his assistants. "What is it?"

"I've prepared the ransom note as requested. Once you check it, I'll deliver it to Uther personally."

Jarl took it and read it for a moment. It told of Arthur being his prisoner and even had the list of his other men included so that they could be bought back as well. It would be enough to convince Uther that he did indeed have them all. He would soon have a king's ransom in wealth. But then, Jari started to fold it back up. "Hmm...no," he said softly.

"No sir?"

"I just realized, the son of one of the most prominent rulers in the Five Kingdoms is now in my slave pit. If Uther will pay to get him back safe and sound, his enemies would surely pay even more for less. Even for his head." He then crumpled the letter. "Assemble some others and send word to Cenred, Bayard and Odin. Tell them that I'll give Arthur Pendragon, in any condition they wish, to whomever makes me the best and quickest offer." Those three were among Uther's biggest and most powerful enemies and rivals. They would pay two king's ransoms for such a powerful tool against Uther.

The man left to carry out Jari's wish and he settled back into his chair to finish watching the fight as one of the slaves finally took down the other. He gave a solemn clap of mild amusement. Their fight wasn't too exciting. They had been his slaves for too long to have the same energy. But, he suddenly remembered that he had fresh prisoners that were mortal enemies. Surely that should give him a good deal of entertainment before he became one of the wealthiest men in the land.

* * *

When they were captured, Arthur and his men along with Gwaine and Leets, were led to what looked like an old condemned holding that Jarl had taken for his base of operation. They were then escorted into an open pit and thrown in.

"Arthur, what do you think this Jarl is?" one of his knights asked.

"I've never heard of him," he said looking around. "Though its safe to say what he is."

"A slave trader," the man nodded. "Most likely, he plans to ransom you off to your father."

Their train of thought was caught off by some light pained grunting. Arthur looked over to see Lancelot with one of the men.

"Lancelot, what are you doing?"

"He has a crossbow bolt stuck in his leg. It's been in there for almost a full day and I can't pull it out. It...it looks like I'm going to have to push it through. I need some help holding him down."

Arthur and two others went and held the man down as Lancelot went and pushed on the bolt. The man screamed and struggled against their hold until the bolt went right through the other side of his leg.

"Good work Lancelot," Arthur complimented.

"Thank you Arthur. I just wish I could also get us out of here."

"Don't worry. We'll...find a way."

"How?" asked one of the soldiers.

Lancelot went and looked over to where Gwaine and Leets were huddled at the opposite side, away from them. "Do you think they might be able to help."

"No," one of them said. "We can't trust sorcerers."

"Right. They'd betray as soon as possible," said another.

"But it doesn't look like they are in any better position then us right now," Lancelot argued.

Arthur shook his head. "No Lancelot. We'll think of another way. Don't forget, they're still fugitives and our mission. We just need some time."

"But what about Jarl? He's the bigger threat right now."

"He's just a slave trader looking to get a quick score," said the knight that had insulted Lancelot before. "The threat is still those two."

Lancelot went silent as Arthur began to talk with his other men.

Gwaine was with Leets at a corner of the pit that they were placed in. "Is it me, or is this really bad timing?"

"Or maybe good timing," Leets said back. "This slaver seemed to know that he would have need of these magic proof cuffs when he and his men ambushed us."

"They could just have had them on hand. I was sure that I was hit with magic during the fight," said Gwaine. He was sure that the hit he took was from magic. He'd been hit enough times with it to know the difference between a magic blow over a physical one from training. "This Jarl must have a few rogue magic users as part of his group of wranglers."

That got Leets nodding. "Yeah, I guess in these lands, a slave that's capable of magic would be quite the valuable find. Either to sell into service or for execution value."

"If Jarl is selling Arthur and his men back to his father, you think he's going to sell us to Uther as well?"

"Probably," Leets shrugged. "It's what any money grubber would do."

The two of them didn't know that Lancelot was listening in on them. He looked over and saw that Arthur was busy speaking to his knights at the other side of the pit.

"Excuse me," he started.

But Leets narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you want?"

Lancelot just held his hand out. "My name's Lancelot and I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk."

"Talk?" Gwaine raised his eyebrows high. "About what?"

"About finding a way to escape from this place," Lancelot said.

"You mean for you to escape this place," Leets pointed out. "Something tells me that you wouldn't let us leave here."

But Lancelot shook his head. "No, I don't think any of us are going to be leaving here in one piece. All of us are in danger here."

"So, why are you coming to us?" Gwaine asked him.

"Because I think that if we are all going to get out of this then we'll have to work together." He then looked over to Arthur and his men. "I know that they won't consider it an option but if we don't consider every possibility then we'll never get out of this place alive. All of us, even Arthur, could be killed."

Leets narrowed his eyes. "They won't risk hurting Arthur. He's too valuable to do anything to."

"For now," Lancelot pressed. "I've come across men like this Jarl before. He'll take whichever action profits him the most. If Arthur's father is willing to pay to get him back alive, then he is sure that his enemies will pay more to have Arthur killed. As the rest of us."

Gwaine could see the sense in that. "Can't you pick those chains open?" he asked looking down at Leets' cuffs. If they were going to get out of here as best as they could then some magic would go a long way.

The sorcerer just gave him a look. "I could, if I had something to use. They took all my picking tools."

Lancelot then dug into his pocket for the bolt that he dug out of the soldier's leg. "Would this help?"

Leets looked from the piece of bolt to Lancelot. "You're really willing to help us too? Why?"

"You two don't seem to be bad people and this isn't the first time I've helped out magic users that seemed to need it."

Gwaine's eyes widened. "It's you. You're the one Emrys told us about. That contact of his that saved him once."

Lancelot nodded. "Yes. Though I'm still lost on what I did for him exactly? He never said. How did I save him?"

Leets actually broke into a small smile. "You probably saved him without you even knowing. Trust me, don't let the hood and cloak fool you. Emrys can be quite...unassuming when he wants to be."

Suddenly, there was loud clapping heard and everyone looked up to see that Jarl was looking down on all of them from the top of the pit. "How are all of my guests? Comfortable?"

"Yeah," Leets called out. "We're in the lap of luxury down here. Could use a bit more light though."

The sorcerer's wit actually made some of the men from Camelot smile against their will.

"Well, you're about to brighten my day," Jarl sneered. "A little entertainment. A little fight...to the death. I'd like to see what my new acquisitions are capable of."

"I would gladly take you or any of your cohorts on," Arthur called out.

All of them nodded in agreement with Arthur.

"I'm happy to see you so eager. Because the fight will be one of you...against him," he said pointing to Gwaine. "Which one of you will it be? I think you all would be eager considering you came all this way to fetch him and his magical friend there."

Lancelot spared Leets a look as he slipped the bolt into his hand and then stepped forward. "I'll fight him."

Arthur and the others looked at Lancelot with their eyes widened while he spared Gwaine a look. Something seemed to pass between them at that moment.

"Very well," said Jarl. "To the cage."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I was tied up with a whole new story and new ideas were circling around me for days about where to take this. I'm sure this chapter was well worth the wait though.

The next chapter will have Gwaine and Lancelot brought to fight in sight of everyone. But, there is more going on then what appears. Plus, a surprise guest.


	41. Surprising Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot works with Gwaine and Leets to help free everyone from Jarl's clutches. Leets runs into one of Jarl's slaves that has a strong connection to Camelot.

_Unforseen surprises are the rule in science, not the exception. Remember: Stuff happens_

_~ Leonard Susskin_

* * *

There was a great makeshift fitting pit with Jarl and his men sitting or standing on the edges. They were all laughing, cheering or hollering in anticipation of the fight about to commence. The men from Camelot were standing behind a metal gate as they watched Lancelot stand in the middle of that dirt pit. He was staring eye to eye with Gwaine, his opponent.

Then two swords were thrown to land right in front of both of them. They picked them up and looked up over at Jarl who was leering at them with a twisted smirk.

"This is a fight to the finish!" he called out. His men cheered and roared at that while Arthur and the men from Camelot just glared at the slaver. Leets was just looking down at his feet. "Let's see what one of The Dragon King's prized 'Paladins' can do. My men and I expect a good show," he said looking directly at Gwaine who was glaring at him. "Well, as good as you could get when you're fighting a servant to a prince," he said as he looked to Lancelot with a laugh. That made his men break out in laughter too. Jarl then clapped his hands twice. "Begin!"

His men started roaring and shouting as Arthur, Leon and all of their men just stared as Lancelot and Gwaine went into tensed stances. Gwaine's hold on his sword tightened as he raised it to be at eye level. Lancelot had the flat of his sword facing both him and his opponent as he held the blade straight up before he pointed it in Gwaine's direction. Both Gwaine and Lancelot then started to circle each other before Gwaine made the first move. He swung at Lancelot's head but Lancelot instantly moved to block it. Lancelot then thrust their blades down before he quickly rose his blade at Gwaine but he jumped back to avoid the hit. Gwaine then went over and kicked Lancelot down to the ground to the cheers and laughter of Jarl and his men. But Lancelot got up and was looking at Gwaine and was panting heavily. Gwaine then came at him again and Lancelot started to back away and parry the hits with swings of his sword.

The prisoners were all watching with bated breath.

"Lancelot is stronger than I thought," one of the knights said.

"I know. I'm surprised too," said another. "He seems to know how to wield a sword well."

"Yes, he might be good but he won't last much longer against one of Balinor's minions," one of them said with bared teeth. "That man, Gwaine, is playing with him."

Arthur, who heard what they were saying, shook his head. "No," he said almost inaudibly. "He's not the one playing."

Leon heard what he said and looked back at him. "Arthur?"

But Arthur just kept looking ahead at Lancelot. He was backing away until he hit the wall and looked back at it in a panic as he saw Gwaine moving in to swing for his head. Lancelot threw himself to the ground to avoid it and started to crawl away to the roaring laughter of their slavers. The prince narrowed his eyes at him doing that. "Lancelot…he's the one that's toying with him."

Arthur had fought against Lancelot enough times to know that he knew how to hold his ground. Lancelot wouldn't risk backing away when he couldn't see where he didn't know where he was going. He also seen Lancelot face down much greater threats than Gwaine and keep his composure. Lancelot was purposely acting like a weak fool.

"Arthur, what's going on? What's happening?" Leon asked him.

Arthur looked at him this time and dropped his voice. "Lancelot, he's not acting like himself. I know he can fight a lot better than this."

"I'm sure that he could but this isn't exactly the best of situations right now."

"No, I know he can," Arthur argued back. "I've sparred with him enough times to know that he is far better than this." He looked over to see Lancelot block a hit but then take step back and loose his footing before falling down and incited more laughter from Jarl and his men. "It's like he's putting on a show." He then narrowed his eyes at Gwaine and noticed that while he had a fierce expression on his face, his poise seemed loose and calm. "And he's not the only one."

Leon's eyes widened as he looked and took note of how the two of them were staring each other down. "You mean…they're pretending. Why would Lancelot and that man Gwaine be doing something like that? Unless they were trying to buy time," he said as he looked back at him.

Arthur shook his head but then stopped when he remembered Lancelot's earlier suggestions. That they try to work with Gwaine and-

"Leets," he muttered. "The sorcerer," he said as he started to look around to notice that the man in question was nowhere to be seen.

Leon turned to look in the part of their pit where Leets had been left to see that there was no one there. Just the left behind salted iron cuffs, unshackled and abandoned on the floor. That and the far cell door at the other end was open.

* * *

Leets was off to the side, sitting in a corner as he carefully but quickly moved the point of the bolt point that Lancelot gave him. He could hear the roar of the people cheering and shouting in front of him as well as the clang from the swords that Gwaine and Lancelot were striking at each other. From the sound of it, it looked like the two of them had everyone's full attention and believing that they were sincere in their battle. Now he had the time to pick the lock while they distracted Jarl and his men.

He was gritting his teeth as he worked the bolt end to the lock. His nerves were already on edge hearing the metallic clangs of those swords hitting against one another. Even though he knew that the sounds were deceiving, it didn't change how they made him feel. Both Gwaine and Lancelot were playing for time. They weren't really fighting to the death but performing an act for the slavers to make them think that they were in a duel to the death but were simply being a distraction. It certainly helped their plan when Jarl made that quip about Lancelot being a servant to everyone there. Even Arthur Pendragon and his men were drawn by their distraction. So much so that no one heard the clatter of his chains when he finished picking its lock.

When the chains fell off his wrists, Leets let a sigh out. It was like his body felt lighter and the pressure on his insides was loosened. Those chains were on more than just his wrists. He strode over to the locked cell door on the opposite side of the pit. " _ **Ic ia tóspringe**_ ," he muttered as the door then swung open softly. He looked back to make sure that no one was watching him before he bolted out.

Phase 1: Escape the pit while everyone was distracted, was done. It was time for Phase 2: Create a big enough distraction to create chaos for the slavers. He just had to find one.

"Get in there! Jarl wants you to be rested for another fight soon."

"Don't make me have to hurt ya. Your price goes down if you're too hurt to stand."

Leets walked carefully down towards where he heard those voices though he did have to duck into a corner when he heard footsteps incoming. When they got further away, he moved over to find himself in a different sort of cell area. These cages were smaller, some of them holding only two or three people in them and the people inside seemed to be in much rougher shape. Some of these men looked beaten and some were even lightly bleeding.

He looked to the nearest one, a dark skinned man whose lip was slightly cut and had dried blood on his arm from what looked like a lash from a whip. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're slaves," the man answered.

Leets eyebrows rose. "Then why weren't any of you in the pit?"

"That's only for the newer ones. If you stay long enough then you end up in here. Jarl likes to see which of us can take the most before he goes and sells us off to anyone that needs 'tough ones' he likes to call it. Or keeps us to himself," he added angrily.

Leets narrowed his eyes and moved his palm to the lock. He muttered the spell to unlock it and it moved open with a click. That made the man give him a look as well as made the men in the nearby cells straighten up and tense. But it didn't last long as Leets flew off his feet and slid a bit on the floor. The surprise attack made the slave that Leets was talking to hold the door shut but not close it as he looked over to see that there was someone new nearby. Leets grit his teeth and looked up when the sounds of footsteps started to be heard.

It was a man dressed up like Jarl's men were. "Well, well, looks like one of our birdies flew out of his cage." He then chanted a spell and Leets found himself getting pushed back further until his back hit the wall opposite him.

Leets brought his arms behind him and pushed himself to be semi-sitting as he stared at his attacker. "So…it was you," he grunted out. "Gwaine said that he felt a spell hit him when Jarl ambushed us. It was you."

The sorcerer rolled his eyes. "Wow, you're a smart one," he said drawlingly. He then pulled out his sword. "But not that smart."

He then made to head for him but his face got slammed by a fast opening metal door. The door that Leets had managed to open for that slave he met was slammed open into his face by that man who waited until the sorcerer was close enough. When it hit the man's face he was stunned back, that gave the slave the chance to run out of his cage and slam the guy against the opposite wall and then gave him a solid punch to the face. That knocked the guy out.

Leets pushed himself to his feet and walked over to him. "Thanks," he said to him.

"Hey, we're even now." His new friend then went and picked up the unconscious sorcerer's sword.

Leets held his hand out to him. "Leets," he said to him.

His hand was taken and given a firm shake. "Elyan."

* * *

Jarl watched in amusement as Gwaine started to toss around Lancelot as he tried in vain to fight him off. Gwaine elbowed the man and Lancelot tried to roll away as Gwaine tried to whack his sword at him. Jarl laughed hard at the sight, as did his men. He was completely taken by the sight that he almost hit the man that shook his shoulder.

"Sir," the man said before he dodged the arm aiming for his head.

Jarl raised a threatening finger at him. "You better have a good reason for disturbing me. Can't you see that I'm preoccupied?"

"Yes, but sir, look," he pointing off. "The prisoners."

Jarl looked over to see that Arthur and his men were all exiting through an open door at the opposite side of the pit.

He quickly stood up. "They're escaping! Stop them now!" He shouted to his men.

At Jarl's shout, everyone looked over at the pit to see the prisoners trying to escape. When Arthur and Leon had seen that the door had been left open, they had tried to quietly alert the rest of their men and slowly try to escape and not draw attention while everyone was caught up in the fight between Lancelot and Gwaine. The knights saw that they were found out though and Arthur shouted for the rest to move.

"Lancelot!" he shouted to his friend who quickly got up from when he was rolling on the floor.

Some of those men entered the fighting cage to get to the pit with their weapons out and ready. Gwaine moved and struck at one, knocking him off his feet. Another one tried to cut him down but Gwaine moved to block the hit. Another of Jarl's men moved for Lancelot to skewer him but Lancelot sidestepped the thrust of the sword striking his own at the man's leg making him go down on one knee giving him a solid punch across the face to knock him down.

"Go Arthur!" he shouted as he rose up to hold off another.

"Lancelot," he cried.

"Go!" Lancelot shouted.

Arthur tried to run to his friend but Leon grabbed his arm. "Arthur, we don't have any weapons. We would only be in the way!"

Arthur watched as Lancelot fought against the men that tried to get to the pit and realized that his friend was focused on protecting him and his men. If he went to him then he would only help break it. Leon was right. The best thing he could do was go with the others and find some way of helping to fight off Jarl's men. His eyes widened when he saw Gwaine move to knock down one of Jarl's men that tried to strike at Lancelot's blind side. It seemed, for now, that Lancelot had someone watching over him.

Arthur disappeared through the pit's door and Jarl snarled. He couldn't let his prized hostage elude him.

"What are you wasting time for?!" he shouted to his men. "Get passed those two buffoons and get that prince back!" But then, there was a small crash heard just outside and there was quite a bit of shouting echoing off into the fighting area that none of its inhabitants were making. "What is happening?!" Jarl demanded.

As if by magic, one of his men stumbled though the doorway close by him. "Sir, the prisoners have escaped their cells!"

Jarl reached over and grabbed him by the neck. "Yes, Arthur and his men are escaping. I'm aware of that!"

"No…the slaves," he coughed out through the angry man's hold. "They're out and have raided the armory."

"What?" he said as he threw the man away.

"Fire!" shouted another one of his men as a deep smoke was seen rising from a nearby window.

Gwaine kicked one of the men that he was fighting back. "I think that's our cue," he said over to Lancelot.

"Right," Lancelot grunted.

The two of them then broke into a run for the cell door the others went through. They were chased after but Lancelot got through and as soon as Gwaine came in after him Lancelot slammed the door shut and it locked just as their pursuer collided with it.

Gwaine let out a small laugh. "It's been fun," he said to them with a small salute before he and Lancelot took off into a run.

Jarl growled at the sight before he went but he quietly left without another word. He walked quickly to try to get to where he kept his horse.

* * *

When Leets freed the rest of the slave fighters, he asked Elyan where the armory was and Elyan said that he would take him there. He went off with him and the rest of the now freed men following after him. Leets went off and used his magic to throw two different men that they came across off their feet while Elyan used his newly obtained sword to fight another one off that tried to jump them. Elyan held him off until the other men went and jumped him and they knocked him out before taking his weapons from him and continued on until they hit the armory. Leets unlocked it with a spell and went for a sword.

"Alright, take what you guys need and get out of here!" he told him.

"If we just escape then we won't get far enough," one of the men said. "Jarl will just send his men after us."

"Not if you steal their horses," Leets said mischievously.

"Those stables will be guarded," Elyan pointed out.

"Not heavily," he said back. "Jarl and many of his men are a little busy right now. But we won't have much time. Come on!" he said as he broke into a run.

True to his word, the stables only had about a half dozen men looking over it. With the element of surprise on their side, they were able to overrun Jarl's stable hands and have the horses to themselves.

"Wait, the doors," one of the men pointed to the towering doors that were shut before them.

The wheel to open it wasn't seen which meant it had to be inside the keep but looking for it would take too long. As the men started to laugh and run to mount the horses, Leets then spotted the keep's supply shed. He ran over to it to find that there were quite a few provisions as well as a few barrels of oil. He quickly took one of them and rolled it off to the main door near the stables.

"Stay back!" he shouted to them as the set the barrel. Leets then ran a fair distance away and raised his palm up. " _ **Forbærne Ácwele**_ ," he chanted as a small ball of fire materialized in his hand which he then threw at the jug.

It connected with it just before there was a small explosion that sent some clumps of ember flying into the air. Some of them went and landed on the nearby watch tower and made it start to catch fire. The explosion itself had gone on and blown a decent sized hole into the door. It was big enough for the horses and men to exit one at a time.

The slaves started to ride out but Elyan didn't. He just went over to Leets who was still looking over at everyone leaving. "Aren't you coming?"

Leets shook his head. "No." He gestured for the keep. "I still have a friend in there." He then looked up at him. "You should go though. You and the others have your freedom back. Take it."

Leets then ran in there leaving Elyan on the horse looking from the keep to the open door.

* * *

Arthur and Leon ran through the corridors to where his men had held themselves up.

"What's happening?" he asked.

There had been an explosion and there was a distinct smell of smoke in the air. There were echoes of shouting and hurried footsteps throughout the keep reaching their ears.

"It seems as if this keep has been attacked," one of them said. "We found some cells down this corridor," he said pointing further down. "There were some bodies of the slaver's men close by."

"It must have something to do with that sorcerer, Leets, escaping," Leon pointed out. "He must've made some chaos while Jarl and most of his men were distracted by the fight in that pit."

' _Which Lancelot seemed to have been in on_ ,' Arthur added silently before he shook it off. "We shouldn't stay here. We have to leave before Jarl's men manage to find us here."

"But sire," said one of his men. "We can't leave, not without that sorcerer. And his friend. We can't let them get away," he tried to point out.

Arthur let his eyes look around. "I believe our current situation has changed our priorities. Besides, we are defenseless so we couldn't capture him even if we wanted to."

One of Arthur's men came running to them. "Sire, the keep has started to catch fire. The slaver's men have started to evacuate."

Arthur had to admit that he was impressed with that man, Leets, ingenuity. Freeing the other slaves, starting a fire, all while Lancelot and his friend Gwaine had the attention of the slavers…it was a brilliant set of moves. Arthur, for a moment, thought that he would be happy to have a man like that at his side, if not for the fact that the man in question was a sorcerer and openly proud of it.

"With all of Jarl's men disorganized and distracted, this is the best chance to escape from this place."

They had to avoid fighting as they didn't have any weapons to fight off any of those slavers if they attacked them. But before they started heading off, Arthur looked back in the direction that they had come from. Lancelot was somewhere in this place and didn't feel comfortable trying to leave with his friend still here. Arthur didn't know why but he felt that Lancelot would find his way to back to him…somehow.

* * *

Gwaine and Lancelot started to run through the dark halls of the keep as they tried to find their way outside. The two of them were running side by side as fast as they could.

"Where are we going?" Lancelot asked.

Gwaine just stopped running which made Lancelot stop as well just over a step ahead of him. "What do you mean where am we going? I was following you," he said a little hysterically.

Lancelot's eyes widened but he shook it off. "Where are you trying to go Gwaine?"

"I have to go and find Leets. Then we could head on back home, preferably without your friend Arthur and everyone else going after us again."

"Something tells me that following after you will be the last thing that they'll want to do now." He took a look around. "Well…Leets did say that he would try and wait for us as soon as he made sure the slavers were caught up in some chaos."

"I guess it's safe to say that Leets kept up his end," Gwaine said with amusement.

"I think that the way to the outside might be this way," he pointed before he took off for that direction with Gwaine on his heel.

The two of them ran down the hall, where there was some daylight. It seemed like a way to the outside, but the doorway was blocked by two armed men. They had their swords drawn but were facing away from them. Gwaine and Lancelot charged, hoping to catch them off guard but they turned around and noticed them. The two escapees prepared to fight their way through but the two slavers suddenly flew off their feet slightly and fell face down to the floor as if they had been pushed by and invisible force. Gwaine ran over to the closest one and sent a kick right to the side of his face while Lancelot quickly disarmed the farther one and then sent a punch across his jaw to knock him onto his back.

Gwaine and Lancelot stepped out into the light to see that they were in the courtyard that was in chaos. One of the towers was aflame and some embers were flying about and lit a fire along one of the outbuildings. There was a thickening smoke overtaking the area and blurring their vision. They could make out shades of horses that were galloping about while there were some of the slavers trying to run and catch one while others were running out through a hole in the main door. A man was close by the door and had raised his sword at them, which Gwaine blocked but his attacker lowered it after getting a good glimpse of them through the smoke.

"Gwaine?!"

It was Leets, quickly explaining what had happened to those two slavers that the two of them had run into at the doorway.

"Leets," Gwaine laughed out.

The two of them smiled at each other and Leets even turned and nodded off to Lancelot who nodded back. But then Lancelot's eyes widened.

"Look out!" he shouted.

Leets tensed and turned but in the wrong direction so he didn't see one of Jarl's men charging at him with a sword raised. It all happened so fast, but the slaver was thrown off his feet but a big galloping shape. It was a man on a horse and he had struck the man down with a swing of his sword. The man on the horse then pointed his sword at Gwaine and Lancelot but Leets held his hand up.

"It's alright," Leets said to him. "This is my friend." As soon as he said that, the man on the horse lowered his sword. "You're still here? I thought you would've left."

"Well, how about we all leave now?" he asked them harshly.

"Good idea," Gwaine said.

The man on horseback rode on ahead to clear the path of anyone that would've tried to stop them as the other three ran up behind him. They went through the hole in the main gate and headed into the wilderness. They moved off until they were in the thick of the brush where all they could see of the keep was the climbing smoke. The three who were on foot went to rest against the trees while the man on the horse dismounted.

"Who's your new friend?" Gwaine asked Leets.

"He was one of Jarl's toy slaves. I let them go to help throw everyone off." Leets let out a hard breath as he looked at him. "You didn't have to stay," he said to him.

"Neither did you," he argued.

Leets looked over at Gwaine. "Yeah, I did."

The man nodded. "Well, so did I," he said giving Leets a look. One that seemed to mirror the one that he had given Gwaine. "I never leave any of my debts undone."

Leets eyes narrowed. "I thought we settled that already."

His poise loosened. "Well, now we officially have." He then looked over at Gwaine and Lancelot who were calmly watching him. "Hi," he said to them with a nod. "The name's Elyan."

That made Lancelot's eyes widen.

* * *

Arthur and the others find an exit out of the keep that took them out into the wilderness. They saw that there were some men on horseback that seemed to be fighting with some of Jarl's slavers or riding off as they were being chased by them. They ducked down, and moved to avoid being seen by any of them. They stayed on high alert up until the sun was almost completely set. Which is why they tensed when there was some movement in the brush. As not one of them had a weapon on hand, they looked about for some means to defend themselves. Some picked up branches and others reached the nearest rocks they could find. The rustling got wilder until a pair of hands pushed it apart and revealed a familiar face.

Arthur dropped the branch and smiled at him. "Lancelot," he chuckled.

"Sire," he said bowing his head with a smile. There was some more rustling and every one of them looked to see a new man that they didn't recognize.

Some of them looked ready to fight him, considering there was a sword in his hand, and Lancelot stepped in front of him. "Don't worry. It's okay. This is Elyan. He's a friend."

Arthur nodded. "What about our other 'friends'?" he asked him with a narrowed gaze.

"We separated during the escape. I ran into Elyan and we tried to head back for Camelot but still tried to look for you before we set out."

Leon gave Elyan a look. "How did you get out here?"

"I was one of Jarl's prisoners," he quickly explained. "Had me and some of his other slaves fight for his amusement until he could find someone to buy us," he said a little spitefully. "We finally were freed by that man, Leets."

"Oh?" said one of the knights. "And why exactly should we trust you? Why should we bring him back to Camelot?"

Lancelot stiffened. "Because his sister is Guinevere, Lady Morgana's maid."

* * *

Gwaine and Leets were doubled up on the horse that Elyan had rose out. The only thing on their minds was getting back home.

* * *

A/N: I want to say that I'm sorry for the long delay. But I was distracted by a new story that I was writing and had suffered a small block when it came to this one. But, I was determined to get the next chapter out. I hope you liked the surprise character to appear.

The next chapter will have some of the fallout from Jarl's loss of his keep as well as a reunion in Camelot for a pair of siblings.


	42. Gains and Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a time for returns and reunions for the party from Camelot and the pair from Frith.

  _A pessimist gets nothing but pleasant surprises, an optimist nothing but unpleasant._

~ Rex Stout, Fer-de-Lanc

* * *

They were roughly a day away from Camelot when Arthur and the others decided to camp out and rest. Arthur was awake, keeping watch with two other men as they only had three swords between all of them. As close as they were to getting back home, they were still vulnerable. Especially with many knights in one place and not enough weapons to protect them all.

Even though the men insisted that Arthur rest, he insisted on having a round of guard duty that night. He was too anxious to sleep anyway. The events of the last few days were weighing in on his mind. First, he would have to tell his father about Jarl. He was a slaver that actually had sorcerers under his command. If a lowly piece of scum like him had such force behind him, then who knew who else out there would have sorcerers working with or for them. This could mean that Balinor and Emrys weren't the only ones that were amassing magic users to their side. That trail of thought brought him to the next big thing on his mind; the two that they had been chasing from Camelot: Gwaine and Leets. The sorcerer Leets had actually gone on and chose to save all those men that Jarl had enslaved, including Guinevere's brother. He could've chosen to simply escaped, with Gwaine, but went out of his way to help people that he honestly didn't have to. Gwaine as well. Choosing to work and help them all escape from Jarl. It was confusing given that they had been fighting them just before they had all been taken.

Then there was his servant and friend, Lancelot. He had a suspicion that he had chosen to work with them to help get them out of there. Arthur found himself carefully heading back for the campsite and saw that the man in question was still up but didn't seem to notice him. Lancelot was sitting with Elyan, staring at the fire as they talked about what had been happening with his sister Guinevere since he'd come to Camelot.

"How do you know my sister so well exactly?" Elyan asked with a bit of a leer on his face.

"She helped me when I first got to Camelot. Helped me settle in and adjust."

"And that's all?" he asked Lancelot with a pointed look.

"That's all," Lancelot smiled a bit embarrassed.

"She's doing okay?" Elyan asked him when he was satisfied.

Lancelot nodded. "She is. She's doing very well. She did have some problems after…your father's death," he said delicately. "Uh, do you know?"

Elyan nodded. "I heard."

"Why didn't you go see your sister after it happened? She was waiting for you."

That made Elyan's eyes widen. "She was? How do you know?"

Lancelot looked at him sternly. "Because she told me herself. It's actually how I learned about you. I was surprised that she had a brother considering that she and Tom never mentioned you."

"That doesn't surprise me," Elyan said with a dull tone. "My father and I didn't exactly part on the best of terms." Lancelot smiled. "What? Why are you smiling?"

Lancelot shook his head. "That was exactly what Guinevere said when I asked her what happened. Though she didn't tell me what that was."

Elyan's face actually hardened. "She probably thinks its my fault."

But Lancelot quickly shook his head. "No. She didn't tell me what happened but she did say that you and your father were just too stubborn for your own good."

Elyan's eyes dropped down to the flames. "Gwen always did say that our headstrong attitudes would get us in trouble one day." He then rubbed at his eyes. "She couldn't have been more right."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes my father and I could be stubborn when we think we may have a good idea in our heads. We let ourselves get carried away and keep going when it would be better to stop."

Lancelot remembered that with Tom when he thought that he was doing that job for Tauren that got him caught by the Uther which led to his death. When he looked at Elyan, he saw a familiar glint of regret in his eyes. "Is that how you ended up in that place?" he asked him a bit hesitantly.

That made Elyan drop his head a bit. "Mostly," he muttered. "I wanted to make my own mark. To not just be in the shadow of my father and his success with his forge."

"Is that what you and your father were too stubborn about?"

Elyan's jaw tightened a bit. "Partly. Well, in my travels I came upon a merchant who had a lot of experience with foreign goods and travel. I thought, if I worked with him, I might be able to find my chance."

"I take it that the chance you found wasn't what you had in mind?"

"Putting it lightly. Turns out my employer found himself in debt with Jarl and the slaver wasn't going to give him the time to pay it back."

"So he used you as the way to settle the debt," Lancelot was able to conclude.

Elyan nodded. "A young and strong able bodied worker. One that no one would miss and come looking for. I was practically a dug up jewel," he said in a bitter tone.

"Well, they were half wrong. You are definitely missed and, I know that she will be happy to see you again."

"I don't think so. Maybe it would be best if I didn't go back."

"You're wrong," Lancelot cut in sternly. "Your sister loves you and has worried about you quite a few times the last two years. She'll be thankful to have the chance to get you back. To have her family back."

Over in the brush Arthur let himself lean back into a tree after hearing that.

* * *

Balinor, Merlin, Abel and Richard listened as Gwaine and Leets laid out everything that they went through at Jarl's Keep.

"They were prepared for you," Balinor said after they told him of them slapping the cuffs on Leets.

Gwaine nodded. "They knew to bring those cuffs and more importantly they knew which one to use them on."

"Any idea how they seem to know about you two or that you would even be in the area?" Richard asked them.

Leets shook his head. "No, they didn't share about that. But…"

Abel noticed the look on the young man's face. "What? What is it Leets?"

"It's just…it seemed that it wasn't just us that they seemed to be after. They seemed to also be ready to capture Arthur and his knights. They were already planning to put him and his knights for ransom."

Abel looked back at Balinor. "For this slaver to have such information, especially so quickly after your escape, it had to be someone that was scrying and observing the happenings in Camelot that informed him."

Gwaine narrowed his eyes. "Jarl did have a sorcerer working for him. Not a very strong one though."

But Abel shook his head. "No, a simple hedge wizard or rookie practitioner wouldn't have the power to pick up on events like that so accurately. In fact, not even someone like me could see far away events with such precision."

That seemed to make the air in the room get a bit chilled.

"Okay, so who would have that kind of power?" Merlin asked him.

"Someone who has had expert training and guidance in the craft," he answered.

"That was clever enough to act through someone like a slaver and not risk exposure," Balinor mumbled. "Somebody that has been following our movements and our actions both in and out of Camelot. Which means that is someone worth an investigation." He turned over to Richard. "Do you think you could reach out to our contacts and tell them to listen and look out for any news on this?"

Richard nodded. "I'll get to it right away," he said before moving to head out of the room.

"Good. Abel," Balinor said looking at his other friend. "Do you think you could send word to Iseldir and see if he could help us find some information?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," he said gratefully. The Dragon King then looked to his son. "Merlin, we'll have to show more caution from now on. Whoever it was that hired this Jarl to go and capture Gwaine and Leets, I doubt that it was for good intentioned reasons."

Merlin nodded. "Of course father."

Balinor nodded back before looking at the two young men waiting at the side. "Well, thank you for your service. I'm sorry that it took such a dark turn."

Gwaine shrugged. "No apology is necessary sire. It's all just…part of the job," he said with a smile.

Merlin then went and walked the two of them out of the throne room and they started down the halls for their rooms.

"Are you two sure you're okay?" Merlin asked his friends.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "You don't have to fret about us Merlin."

"We're fine, most things considered," Leets assured him. "With how things ended up, we've could've ended up a lot worse."

Merlin shook his head. "I should've been there."

Gwaine let a small smile loose. "Merlin, we can take care of ourselves you know. You don't have to be there all the time for every little thing. Besides," he said with a small smile. "It was kind of…fun. Being able cause Uther's face to turn as red as his cloak. I could only imagine the look on his face after we escaped," he said with a small laugh that made Leets snort himself.

"Oh, and how about the look on my face if you hadn't?" Merlin said quickly sobering them both.

"But he wasn't," Leets said. "I was there to help him. We managed to find our way out of all the mess and get ourselves back home. We've been trained well."

Gwaine nodded. "Merlin, I know that you feel like you have to save every good magical person from the executioner's block, and I'm not saying that you shouldn't. It's just…it's nice to know that we can pull ourselves out of our own pyres if we need to."

"Yeah," Leets agreed with him. "Not just for us. You can't watch and protect everyone everywhere and all the time. Especially us. We became Paladins to watch and protect too, just like you. Maybe, with all of this, you can see that you don't have to carry so much weight on your shoulders now."

Merlin let his eyes drop a bit as he let that thought swim around in his head.

* * *

Morgause was standing in Cenred's throne room as he was receiving a report about a small plague hitting a corner of his kingdom.

"Already ten people have been reported to have died with nearly twice that many sick and there is a chance that it could escalate," the man said to him with some sadness and desperation. "We are in need of medicine."

Cenred was sitting on his throne, slightly slouched, as he listened to this man's plea. "I'm afraid I have no knowledge of diseases and medicine," he said with next to no empathy in his voice. "Besides, if memory serves your village has been lax in tributes to the throne for the last three years."

The man bowed his head. "Sire, we've always been a poor village. Even less after the war."

"The war was over 15 years ago," Cenred argued back.

"Yes but our land had been razed by it and it has been a slow recovery," he tried to explain.

"I'm not interested in excuses. This was a complete waste." Cenred waved his hand and the guards went and took the man by the arms and carried him out of the throne room kicking and screaming. The king rolled his eyes before he looked to his chronicler. "Please tell me that the next thing on the agenda is actually worth my time or you could join him in the dungeons."

"Uh." The man looked down the list. "The slaver Jarl has called for an audience."

Cenred let out a frustrated sigh. "Show him in."

The man left the room and Morgause rounded on Cenred.

"A Slaver?" Morgause asked him.

"Jarl has been working his operations on the outskirts of my kingdom for close to a year now," he said dismissively.

But Morgause just narrowed her eyes at him. "And you just let him?"

He stood up from his throne and faced her. "He and I have an understanding: He doesn't bother me and I don't bother him."

Morgause just turned away from him in annoyance. She couldn't believe that Cenred would just let someone run an operation like this in his kingdom, under his nose, and just accept it. Complete incompetence.

Jarl was then escorted into the throne room a moment later. He looked a little worse for wear, especially with a healing cut on the side of his head. "Cenred," he said with a bit of a smirk.

"Jarl," Cenred mirrored back. He then settled himself back into his throne. "What can I do for you?"

* * *

Arthur walked into the throne room, with all of his men, Lancelot and Elyan following behind him, as he faced his father who stood from his throne and walked over to them. As the king slowly approached, over at the side of the room stood Morgana with Gwen by her side. Gwen looked over at them all as she quickly sought out Lancelot and smiled at the sight of him, relieved, but her eyes widened at who was next to him.

Her gasp was heard by Morgana. "Gwen?" she whispered to her. "What is it?"

But Gwen didn't take her eyes off. She just barely shook her head. "I don't believe it," she squeaked out.

"Arthur?" Uther gasped out as he looked to him and his men. He seemed shocked and confused. "I received word just yesterday that you had been captured by a slaver."

"Yes, it's true. We were captured by a slaver named Jarl. He took and held us in his keep within Essitir but we managed to escape," he explained to his father.

"How? What…what happened to you?"

"We were pursuing Gwaine and managed to catch up to him and his partner. A sorcerer by the name of Leets. But before we could engage them, we were ambushed."

Uther's face went into a hard glare. "Balinor and Emrys lured you into a trap?!"

"No father, I don't believe so."

Uther looked taken back. "What do you mean?"

"Jarl's men fought them too. They were both captured and thrown in the same pit with us. The sorcerer was shackled with salted iron so he couldn't use his magic."

"And what happened to them?" Uther said letting his eyes wander around as if the men were concealing the two behind them.

Arthur knew his father wouldn't like what he was about to say. "They escaped."

Uther's eyes widened as he looked back at Arthur. "Escaped?! How? You just said that you had been imprisoned together."

"We were, but father, it was chaos. Jarl was having his prisoners engage in armed matches for his amusement. Leets, the sorcerer," he quickly corrected. "managed to use that as a distraction to pick the lock of his shackles. He then used his magic to start a fire in the keep and he along with Gwaine managed to slip away in the madness. We couldn't pursue them as we had no weapons and risked being caught again by Jarl's men."

"And Jarl? What of him?"

"I don't know. Most likely is trying to recover from losing his keep and most of his prisoners."

Uther began to pace a bit before he stilled. "Very well. The important thing is that you are safe. You brought all of our men back relatively safe and sound."

That was officially the end of court and everyone began to disperse. Gwen quickly went over to Lancelot and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe. When I heard…"

"I'm alright Guinevere," he said before separating. He then looked to the side. "And it was all terrible. We managed to come back from that disaster with a new friend. I think you know him."

Gwen looked over and saw that Elyan seemed to be trying not to look directly at her. "Elyan," she said lightly.

That made her brother finally brave looking his sister in the eye, after years of not seeing her. They just stared at each other for a long, dragging moment. "Gwen-" he started.

But he was cut off when his sister went and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight hug. She buried her head in his shoulder as she dampened his shirt with her free falling tears.

Lancelot stared at them both solemnly but happily. Arthur and Morgana were off to the side also watching the reunion between the siblings. Morgana knew of the happiness of being reunited with her older sibling after many years and was happy for her friend and hoped that they wouldn't be separated again. As for Arthur, he thought that seeing such a display of family and love, that everything they had gone through in trying to catch Gwaine and Leets, it may have had a good deal of worth after all. Even though the mission failed officially, they all were able to still accomplish something meaningful.

* * *

Jarl's body was being dragged out by two guards. As soon as he finished telling them all about what happened during the escape, Jarl had asked for compensated for his ruined keep for bringing news that the Prince of Camelot had trespassed on his land. Morgause just flung her hand and sent Jarl flying head first into the nearest wall.

"Well," Cenred said as they watched the body being taken away. "It's safe to say that you just saved me from thinning out my treasury."

"I just did what you should've done a long time ago," she scolded him.

Cenred gave her a flirtatious smile. "I'm glad I didn't. If I did I would've missed that glint in your eye when you flung him into that wall."

Morgause raised her eyes. "You have very odd tastes Cenred."

"I prefer the term refined." He ran his forefinger across her chin before he separated from her. "It's a shame that Jarl couldn't have brought me Arthur," he said as he paced back for his throne. "There's no telling what Uther would've given in return for his only heir. Or any of his other enemies. I could've made out like a bandit."

Morgause turned away from Cenred and clenched her teeth. She was trying very hard to not lose control and hurl the man out the window. She had to remind him that she needed him. Cenred was a fool but was a useful fool. "I'm more concerned with the two men that he had that served the Dragon King."

"Why would they be a concern?"

"Because they would bring Balinor and Emrys to gain interest in affairs outside their opposition of Uther's Purge. And that could lead them to learning about me, and that is the last thing that we want."

"But, how would that lead them to you?"

Cenred actually straightened up against the back of his throne. He had heard of what those two had been doing to Uther's regime. He often toasted with his council on their exploits and humiliation against the King of Camelot. He didn't want that kind of trouble to be befalling him.

Morgause's hands clenched themselves into tight fists at her sides. "Because they will realize that the speed and efficiency of the information shared on these actions could've only have been learned magically."

"But you didn't share the information with Jarl," he pointed out.

"No…" she said before she narrowed her eyes. "But I have a sneaking suspicion of who did." And she knew just how he would be made to make up for it all.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I was caught up with the excitement of a new series that I neglected my other stories including this one. Seems like the three parties are now starting to circle around each other now.

The next chapter will have Merlin's brother Nowe feel anxious as his 15th birthday is approaching. He feels small in comparison to his older brother and even his sister. He wonders what destiny could possibly have in store for him and so he runs away to try and find it.


	43. The Unknowing Nowe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nowe begins to wonder about his place after a humiliating defeat and a lecture from Richard. He decides to go out on a journey to finds some internal answers. Morgana has a vision of the future.

_There are no wrong turnings. Only paths we had not known we were meant to walk._

_~ Guy Gavriel Kay, Tigana_

* * *

Merlin was walking through the pastures outside the city of Frith with two wooden buckets in his hand that were chalk full of raw cattle meat. He was humming lightly to himself as he let himself take in the light sunshine. It was a nice day to be out and things around home had been nice to match it. He walked over to where there were near a dozen wyvern were milling about, including Haeland. A few of the men that were training for the kingdom's Dragon Brigade were there too trying to adjust themselves to taking off on their wyvern and landing. Merlin watched as a rider and his wyvern landed and the guy nearly was thrown off the wyvern fully by the landing's impact. He heard a scream and saw that one of the riders was trying to take off and he fell clean off the wyvern's back as it started to climb into the air. Luckily, his father was there and magically helped to catch the guy as he fell.

Balinor just shook his head at the guy when he started to slowly hover down to the ground. "You have to keep a firm grip during the take off. The full strength of their wings is put behind their lift from the ground so when they start to climb the force and wind strength can make you fall if you're not careful. You could've ended up with a broken arm or leg, maybe both."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me ire," the man said bowing his head both in respect and to hide the embarrassing shade of red appearing on his face.

"Then be careful. This might be training but the danger is real all the same. There won't always be someone there able to catch you, or even willing to catch you," he quickly added narrowing her eyes menacingly at him. The man stiffened at that. "When you're ready, try again."

Merlin set the buckets down as he made his way to his father as the man left to get ready to try again. "Well, that was encouraging," he said as he came next to him.

"Sometimes some tough love could go a long way," he said not taking his eyes off the soldier. "I say that as both a king and as a father."

Merlin nodded. There was some truth to that, he knew personally how tough his father could be on someone sometimes but even quite a few of those times helped Merlin do or understand the importance of what he had to learn. He then shook his head as he looked down at the buckets of meat he brought. "I have their food."

"Oh good," his father mumbled before he rose his voice to everyone around there. "Alright, it's time for a break." He then looked up at the wyvern still in the sky. "Come down here! Time to eat!"

The wyverns then quickly started to descend down towards Balinor and Merlin. The ones with riders dismounted from them before they moved to where Merlin started to dig into the buckets and yanked out the clumps of meat and held them out for the wyvern to snatch up into their jaws. A few of the riders asked if they could help with feeding them and Merlin handed them some of the meat so that they could give it to the wyvern that they had been riding.

Balinor smiled at the sight. If the wyvern and the riders were going to ride off together to face down enemies as one, they should be friends. While the wyvern weren't dragons they were still his, his children, Kilgharrah and Aithusa's brethren. It was good to see bonds forming between them and the men. It kind of reminded him of when he was a child and he saw the bonds between dragons and the dragonlords. Just their name, The Dragon Brigade, was enough to mirror the bond. He thought that Nowe's name choice was a fitting one. At the thought of his youngest son, Balinor looked off towards the direction of the castle where he still was.

* * *

Gwen was walking through the streets of Camelot with a small smile on her face as she carried a small basket in her arm. She turned to the corner where the forge was and heard the familiar sound of a metallic ring sounding off. Gwen stopped as she saw her brother Elyan bending over as he lowered a hot metal plate into a vat of water. When he had returned to Camelot, he went to work in their father's forge which had been left unattended for so long. Gwen, for a moment, lost herself because her brother actually looked just like she remembered their father when he worked here.

She snapped out of her stupor and cleared her throat making him turn to her. Gwen held the basket out to him. "I thought you might be hungry."

Elyan let a small smile creep on him. "Oh, I am." He then went to take his gloves off and reached for the basket. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. The cook at the castle is always happy to give me some of the leftovers. I used to bring them for father every now and then." Her smile flattened a bit.

Elyan nodded as the still sore thought of their father entered his mind. He didn't mind coming back to work in the forge. While it was definitely better than being a slave trader's trophy, it still had some old issues from his past surrounding it. But it gave him some purpose to fulfill, at least until he could find out what he truly wanted to do with his life.

But Elyan shook himself out of those depressing thoughts. "So, something tells me that your good mood isn't just because you got to bring me food," he said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Oh, Lancelot is going to be able to leave the castle early today. Arthur is going to be discussing private affairs with his father and later having dinner with him so Lancelot won't need to tend to him much today. So, we're going off for a small ride later."

Elyan widened his eyes. "So, you and Lancelot?" That made some color rise in his sister's cheeks. Elyan could see that his sister was clearly smitten with him and he actually approved. Lancelot was a good man who helped to save his and his fellow prisoners' lives. Before they had returned to Camelot, Elyan had thought that Lancelot was a soldier considering the way he fought in the ring and against the slavers. He was shocked to learn that the man was the prince's servant. "How long have you known him?"

"Oh, it's been over two years now. He came to Camelot, hoping that he could be a knight."

"A knight? Him?" Elyan was surprised at that one. "He thought that a common man could become a knight?"

Gwen shook her head. "He didn't know the law back then. It's a shame too. He's really good. He even helps Arthur train from time to time. Arthur told him that he's the strongest competition he has here."

"Really? And he stays as Arthur's servant. Why doesn't he try to be a guard or a soldier?"

Gwen's eyes narrowed a bit. "I think he prefers where he is right now. Arthur did talk to him once about doing that but Lancelot refused. He says that he wants to serve a good man and he gets to do that where he is."

Elyan shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I think I do," she said in a small voice. "But it's Lancelot's decision and he's happy where he is." A small smile found its way back to her. "And so am I."

* * *

Nowe was in the castle's training courtyard as he parried a sword swing from his sparring partner that was quite a bit older than him. He had just recently been elevated from practicing with other trainees to training with actual soldiers. The teachers thought he was ready to begin at this new level now as he had become the best among the trainees and was ready to fight with others who actually have fought in real life and death situations. He was sparring there with a half dozen others watching him. The metallic clangs from impacting swords rang out as they all silently watched. Nowe brought his sword up to meet the opposing blade. The two of them stared at each other before Nowe's opponent leered at him before he put his weight up and pushed forward. Nowe easily saw the move coming and made a step to the side and brought his foot up to make the guy lose his footing and start to stumble forwards. He fell into the mud, face first, and Nowe sighed as he moved to stand over him. But then the guy went and sent a kick at Nowe's foot which made fall to one knee. He caught a glimmer from the man's sword but before Nowe could parry it away the blade made contact with the pad covering his gut.

"Fergus wins," Richard announced.

Nowe huffed but still took a step back and nodded his head in congratulations to his opponent who was looking extra proud of himself.

"Thanks you up Nowe. I needed a good warm up," he said to Nowe as he bowed his head to him but had a bit of a giggle to himself.

"Yeah, the mud I threw you in is definitely warm this time of year Fergus," Nowe said back with a little bit of bite behind his smile.

But Fergus didn't seem wounded. "You're not fighting with boys anymore Nowe. Real men aren't afraid to get dirty."

Richard walked up to them and started clapping his hands. "Alright," he said before looking to everyone else. "That's all for today. You're all dismissed."

Fergus went off to the crowd where he was patted and congratulated for his win over the prince. A few of them sent amused smiles his way as they walked off. Nowe let out a hard puff from his nose and then walked off to supply shed to put his training padding away.

"Nice job back there Nowe."

Nowe turned around and saw a familiar looking young man leaning at the doorway, looking at him with a small smirk on his face. He then whispered a small incantation and with a wave his hand, sent Nowe's discarded padding into the supply bin across the room. Nowe rolled his eyes but smiled at him. "Thanks Cobin but I could've walked the four feet to drop it in myself."

"Hey, I still need to practice my incantations. They don't always roll off my tongue like some people's," he said pointedly.

"Of course," Nowe sighed.

Cobin was one of his two best friends. He and Nowe had known each other for years. Cobin had been one of the fortunate people that his father had saved from Uther's Great Purge. He was a simple village boy until he was sought out by Uther's knights when they received word of random things shattering around Cobin whenever he had gotten really mad or scared. His parents were killed when they tried to protect him and he went on the run. They hunted after him and almost caught him if it hadn't had been for his father arriving in time and saving him and bringing him to Frith. While Cobin was almost two years older than him, they were still pretty close.

Cobin shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Nowe, don't be so upset. Did you really think that you would beat a warrior like him on the first try? You just got elevated to train with this new skill level and all of them are a lot older than you. Fergus has actually gone with your father before on one of his protection missions so he's fought against actual soldiers. But I know you'll beat him next time you spar."

"I know." Nowe put the training sword away. "But I've gone on a run too, remember?" he huffed out tirelessly. "Besides Fergus just got lucky. He can laugh all he wants but I know that I could've beaten him _this_ time."

"And that's why you didn't," said a new voice.

Nowe and Cobin turned and saw that Richard was walking towards them with a stern look on his face.

Cobin quickly stiffened up and bowed to him. "Lord Richard."

Richard nodded to him before he put his hands behind his back and calmly walked over to Nowe who was calmly staring at him.

"How long were you standing there?" Nowe asked.

"Long enough," he answered stiffly. "Do you know why you really lost that fight Nowe?"

"Fergus got a lucky hit."

But Richard shook his head. "That's a childish answer Nowe. True, when it comes to skill, you are more naturally gifted than most others I've seen who have picked up a sword. You forget that I was with you when you went on that run to recover the Mage Stone. You did well your first time out, and even when you managed to recover Aithusa with your brother and sister. But all of that doesn't mean you are immune to shortcomings such as mistakes or defeat. You saw through Fergus' overpowering attempt and turned it against him. Good, but you then became overconfident and let your guard down. That allowed him to take advantage and turn the tables on you with that decisive blow. Fergus didn't let his guard down or break his focus until the battle was finished. You felt your victory too soon and that caused you to lose it. If that had been an actual life or death battle, your attitude and pride would've caused you, and perhaps others, to probably be dead right now," he said scolding him. "You are going to have the responsibility of looking after the kingdom and its people as both a leader and a prince, but that won't happen if you don't take responsibility for yourself. You're not being much of a dependable person for people to look to or lean on but a spoiled, spiteful child." That made Nowe look down at his feet. Richard folded his arms. "Nowe, you will make mistakes. You can't go through life without making any and because you're in training the best time for making them is now. The real trick is by learning from them. If you can do that then you'll truly have a right to be proud."

Nowe took a deep breath. "Learn how?"

Richard shrugged his shoulders. "Experience. That's what will help define and make you into the person that I for one hope you are destined to be. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be confident in yourself and what you can do…just don't be overconfident. It's all part of growing up and being in the world. Understand?"

Nowe gave him a nod. "Yes Uncle Richard."

"Good. Alright, why don't you head on and wash up." He then left leaving both Nowe and Cobin alone again.

"You okay Nowe?" his friend asked him.

Nowe rubbed at his eyes. "I'm fine. Uh…I better go and get myself cleaned up."

Nowe started to move for the castle. He feet nearly dragging as he walked while Richard's words echoed in his mind. He got inside and caught a glimpse of his mother with Liana. They were in the thick of conversation with a few of the builders and farmers. He asked the guard nearby what they were doing and he told them that there was a small outbreak of a fever emerging within the city and they were making preparations to isolate the people who were sick and collect the right herbs and medicinal remedies to treat them. He then asked the man if he knew where his father and brother were and he was told they had returned to the castle and were in the throne room but it was closed as they were discussing some external affairs with some of the council. Nowe knew that when those doors were closed, he couldn't disturb what his father, and his brother, were doing.

Nowe walked off for his room with a somber look on his face. It seemed like everyone was off doing important things but him. His parents seemed to know what they were doing and his brother and sister were doing important things, but not him. True, he was training hard because he wanted to save and protect innocent people like his father did but he was put down today, in more ways than one, in training. Nowe was extra thorough when he cleaned himself as he tried to rub his stress away. He was fully drying his hair when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened and Nowe let a small smile loose at the person who walked in. It was his other best friend, Jaden. Jaden was born in Frith a little before Nowe was. When Nowe went to play with some of the local children, he saw that Jaden liked making his own games that Nowe thought were actually quite fun to play. Jaden even liked making his own toys to play these games with. He was the son of two of the first people to come to Frith with his parents from the lost village of Ealdor. They were farmers and Jaden worked the fields as well but he had also begun learning how to fight as part of the kingdom's defense creed. He was actually coming along quite well and quickly started to train beyond the mandatory time asked.

"I come baring gifts," he said as he set down a basket with some fresh grapes and a melon. "Your favorites and they're freshly picked."

"Thanks Jaden."

Jaden nodded but his expression went soft. "Cobin told me what happened today. I wish I could've seen it when you dropped that guy's face into the mud," he said with a small giggle.

But Nowe wasn't smiling. "Yeah, I did but he got the last laugh when he beat me."

"Forget that, I know you'll get him next time."

"Maybe…but even if I do, so what?" He then threw the rag he was drying his hair with off to the side. He caught Jaden's face fall at that and he loosened up. "Sorry Jaden, it's…just been a long day." He then went over to the basket and popped a grape into his mouth.

Jaden shook his head. "Don't worry, it's okay. But, what's going on with you Nowe? I know you can't be this upset just because you lost a training fight. You've lost before and you've never been like this."

"It's just…Uncle Richard said some things to me today and it got me thinking."

"Uh oh. That's never good."

Nowe took a grape and threw it at him which Jaden quickly dodged. Nowe sighed as he looked down into the basket again. "Those soldiers today, they all laughed at me. They didn't take me seriously. No one does."

"What?" Jaden said with his eyes widening. "People take you seriously. I know I do. So does Cobin and everyone else from our classes."

"Yeah, most of who are younger than us. Everyone else thinks of me as the silly and wild youngest child and little brother of the royal family. I mean, Merlin, I am better than him and maybe even Will when it comes to using a sword but everyone takes them seriously. Liana too. Merlin has a grand destiny as Emrys and Liana is no doubt going to be one of the greatest healers and strongest and smartest women alive but…what about me? They're off, right now, helping our parents with dealing with Frith's problems and I'm here, making sure that I'm cleaned and my room is neat before dinner."

"Nowe, you're great too. I mean you're a future dragonlord, magic user and you'll be a great warrior."

"Merlin and Liana will also future dragonlords, better magic users than me and while I'm great with a sword, is that all that I will be? A better than average soldier?" He then went and paced off until he was looking out the window. "My uncle talked about needing more experience if I'm to learn but I don't understand what he means. I train every single day. I practice my magic and I work as hard as I can. I don't know how I'm supposed to learn better than that."

"Well…maybe that's as good as you can learn here Nowe."

Nowe's eyes then widened. "Say that again Jaden."

* * *

Uther was sitting in his private quarters, staring out of the window. The desk next to him was covered in papers, on the top of them was a written report that had King Odin had officially lifted the ban of magic within his kingdom. Uther knew why Odin was making this decision. It was the anniversary of Odin losing his son. Uther remembered when he heard about Arthur being challenged by him to a duel. Arthur was forced to kill him after he wouldn't back down. Uther knew that Odin wanted revenge against them and since he couldn't get to them in the way he would prefer, this was the next best thing. From what a spy had managed to learn, Odin had declared that the enemy of his enemy, he wouldn't make his enemy.

Before, it was only in Cenred and Alined's lands where magic hadn't been outlawed but Odin had joined them. And Lord Bayard, while not tolerant of magic, wasn't putting much effort into quelling it for he seemed to come to fear Balinor and his son. This now increased the places where Balinor, his children and all of their followers were hiding. Uther and his council have been analyzing the recent patterns of Emrys for the last couple of months and have theorized that with the recent chain of events with him over the last two years then that had to mean that Balinor must've gotten a stable foothold. One that could position these Dragon Royals to pursue their interests. He knew that there were multiple holdfasts and castles spread through the Five Kingdoms that were abandoned or fell into disarray. It was a popular theory in his council that they might have acquired one. Or that they had built one in a remote corner of one of their rivals' lands that they were concealing using magic. Now, Odin just expanded the range of possibilities.

Uther was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in," he said as straightened himself to look dignified to his guest.

The door opened and Gaius stepped in. "Sire, I was hoping that I could have a moment of your time."

"Yes. Of course." Uther went and rolled back the report.

Gaius approached him slowly but calmly. "I've come to tell you about Morgana."

Uther immediately tensed. "Morgana? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no," Gaius said quickly. "Not wrong. This might actually be good news." Uther narrowed his eyes but his shoulders loosened. "It seems that Morgana's nightmares are lessening in both intensity and frequency. She is starting to show improvement."

Uther's face started to light up. "You're saying she is cured."

"She is getting better," Gaius told him. "I noticed that Morgana had stopped seeing me for remedies. At first, I thought she had just been forgetting to send for her remedy so I went to her with a fresh bottle but she revealed to me that she hadn't been taking her tonic. She had been keeping the bottles by her bedside in case she woke up and been needing them. Recently she told me she asked me not to make them for her anymore because she wanted to try to sleep without a crutch. Naturally I kept a close watch on her and it seems as if she is indeed sleeping well enough."

Uther let a small smile make its way on his face. This was the first bit of good news he had received in a while. "How is this possible?"

"I asked Morgana that and she told me that she simply just stopped being scared of her nightmares. She told me that she accepts that they can't hurt her anymore and that's how she's able to sleep now. I honestly can't explain her good progress any other way."

Now Uther was full of pride as well as happiness. Conquering what plagued her for so many years and is now coming out on top. It seemed as if Morgana was really taking after her father after all. Now he was feeling inspiration. And he would conquer what was plaguing him for so long just as Morgana had done so for herself.

As for Gaius, he wouldn't say what he thought was truly behind Morgana's unexpected improvement. Or rather who. Merlin. Ever since he had returned with her after she had ran away from Camelot, Morgana had been different. Her smiles seemed fuller and her days seemed livelier, almost as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders. It was a change that only someone who truly knew Morgana would be able to see. He could assume that Morgana must've realized what her dreams truly meant. Gaius only wondered what this could mean, down the road especially with the Dragon Royals becoming more and more open in the matters of the Five Kingdoms.

* * *

Liana held up a vial for Nowe. "Here you go."

Nowe took it gently from her. "Any trick to it?" he asked as he moved it around in his hand.

Liana smiled as she shook her head. "No, just drink a few drops and it should help ease your aches for about six to eight hours."

"Eight hours with just a few drops?"

"It's enchanted so it's very potent. Be a little more careful next time. Don't over exert yourself so much."

Nowe had told Liana that he had taken a hard blow to the side when his friends were training with him and he was now feeling sore.

"I won't. Thanks sis."

"It was my pleasure. Good night."

"Night," he said back to her as he gave her a small hug before he headed for his room.

When he reached the junction he didn't make the turn for his room. Instead he headed off for the path that lead outside. He then started to lightly tip toe and move in the shadows to try and not let himself be caught by any of the guards. He quietly made his way to the stables where both Cobin and Jaden were waiting.

"You got it?" Cobin asked as soon as he got there.

"Yeah, it's right here," he said holding the vial of medicine up for them to see.

"Okay, put it in the bag."

Nowe gently put the vial in the sack where it sat with other vials of medicine and tonics. "Sure that's going to be enough?"

"No way to tell. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked him for what felt like the hundredth time.

Nowe's face went hard. "Absolutely."

"Alright, then we better go now," Jaden hissed at them. "The changing of the guard for the castle gate is happening now so we only have a moment to leave here without being seen."

They went and mounted their horses before they began to ride off into the night. Nowe was in the lead and his eyes were full of focus.

He was completely sure of this move. He had realized that if wanted to really gain experience and truly learn about himself and about what he could really do for himself and his kingdom, then he had to leave it. See how things really were out there, like Merlin and Liana have done and keep getting to do. He had been sheltered in Frith all of his life and had only been out of its borders and handful of times but always with some kind of protection from his father or his brother. He'd studied the lands of the Five Kingdoms but never seen really any of it or met new people that weren't brought to the city. So, he had to go out there and learn about it first hand, without any protection. Most of the grownups in Frith had lived outside its borders long before they got there. Faced and lived through so many things, both good and bad. If he was really going to protect his people and save innocents, he had to know what and who had to protect and save them from. Uther Pendragon and the Knights of Camelot were some of them but he always heard that there were other threats. He knew that the immortal sorcerer Sigan or that man Tauren were also bad people that they had to stop. He needed to know more.

So, he decided that he had to leave Frith but knew that his family wouldn't let him. And, if they did, they would no doubt have people watching him like a little child. So, he had to run away, though he did leave them a note. He also knew that he didn't want to go alone either. Merlin had his friends with him too, the ones he trusted the most, so he asked Cobin and Jaden since he trusted them the most. They agreed and helped him to plan it. They had medicine to use, just in case, that they had been covertly gathering like he had just gotten the last bit of medicine from his sister. They had their weapons and Nowe went to lightly take hold of the hilt of his prized sword Dragon Fang. And they had good disguises. They were dressed in inconspicuous commoner garments too. Cobin had the most experience being out there and told them that because they had to pack light that it wouldn't be easy but Nowe welcomed the challenge. He had to if he was to find his destiny.

* * *

Hunith was softly sobbing with Liana embracing her, trying to comfort her mother when her own heart was racing with worry. Balinor pushed the doors open and startled the two of them.

"What's going on?" he breathlessly asked them as soon as he stepped in. "I heard Merlin was leading a search for Nowe. Why?"

Hunith wiped at her eyes. "The table," she said in a small voice.

On the table was a letter. Balinor quickly went for it and opened it up and saw that it was written in Nowe's hand. Just as he was starting to read it, Merlin and Will came panting into the room.

"Anything?" Liana quickly asked them.

Will shook his head. "I'm sorry. No."

Merlin shut his eyes and braced himself before he opened them again. "There was no sign of him anywhere in the city limits. And, the stablemaster told us that three horses were missing."

Liana narrowed her eyes. "Three horses?"

"Yes, I tried to go to some of the people that might know where Nowe could've gone and I found that Cobin and Jaden are missing."

"His friends?" Hunith asked.

"No one seems to know where they are too." Will took a deep breath. "The last time that Cobin's bunkmates had heard from them was right before the lights out."

"Same time I last saw Nowe," Liana mumbled.

"And Jaden's parents found a letter on his bed saying that he was leaving the city to try and make himself of better service to Frith."

"They both must've gone with him." Will finished.

"If they took horses then that means that there are only very few places that they could've left the boundaries," Liana pointed out. "Did you check with Grettir?"

Grettir was the dwarf who guarded the main bridge into their lands. He had been it's keeper since the time of the Fisher King. When their father had claimed the crown and started to heal the land, Grettir pledged his loyalty and allegiance to their family.

But Merlin shook his head. "No, that was the first place I went to check. He said that no one had crossed since the patrols came back yesterday afternoon. Which means that Nowe and the others probably tried to ride through the wooden brushes to avoid Grettir's bridge."

"And Nowe knows those areas well," Hunith said in a small voice. "He would know the safest paths to take to avoid any of the wild creatures there."

"But it would slow them down. They couldn't have gone too far. I can take Haeland and some of the other wyvern riders could help comb the area from above. We can still find them."

But before Merlin could walk out of there.

"No."

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw that it had come from Balinor. He had his eyes attached to the letter in his hands for the entire time and now was looking at them with a somber look on him.

"What?" Hunith asked first.

"No. Leave Nowe alone. Don't look for him."

"Father," Merlin said shaking his head. "Why not?"

Balinor ran his hand across his face. "If we try to bring him back, chances are, he'll just sneak off again. And next time without warning."

"But we could talk to him," Liana pointed out. "Find out what this is all about. Find out why Nowe would do this."

Balinor let out a sigh. "I already know why he's doing this." He then went to lean his back against the wall. "He's too much like me."

Hunith managed to pull away from her daughter and stood up. "What do you mean Balinor?"

Balinor sent his wife a look before he let his eyes fall. "When I was a boy…not much older than Nowe to tell you the truth, I also decided to leave home." He then held up the letter. "I told my parents almost the exact same thing that Nowe wrote. I'm just disappointed that Nowe didn't feel like he could tell us himself and had to try to sneak away."

Merlin stepped up to his father until they were a few feet apart. "Why did you leave?"

Balinor gave his son a sad smile. "Your grandfather was a highly respected man. Someone that everyone in our valley would always come to for advice. Even other dragonlords respected him. He was such a big figure and I was proud of him, but, he cast quite a big shadow. I began to wonder if I would be able to live up to him and soon…began to worry if I would only ever be known for being his son. I began to wonder about my place in the world. And I wanted to try to find it but I knew I wouldn't be able to if I stayed home."

Hunith's face fell a bit. She was beginning to understand now. "And that's what you think Nowe is feeling? That he's wondering about his own place and worth."

Balinor nodded slowly to her. "And wants to look for it. But, he feels he won't find it by staying here. Nowe's been here for most of his life. We've kept him safe here, but, maybe too safe. He had to go off and accomplish something on his own when he recovered that piece of the triskelion not too long ago. That was his first real unfiltered exposure to the world outside these lands. It no doubt has been having an effect on him."

Merlin looked away from his mother and caught his sister's eyes. She could see guilt forming in her face, no doubt mirroring the one on his. Nowe was always the one that seemed to be the most carefree, not surprising as he was the youngest, but it looked like there were some deep seated issues that they never knew about. Merlin guessed that Nowe was worried that he would only ever be known as Emrys and Liana's younger brother. Truth be told, he was always jealous of his little brother. Jealous of how he wouldn't have such a big burden on his shoulders like he did. It looked like Nowe was jealous because he actually did have burdens.

"So, what should we do then?" he asked his father.

Balinor let out a breath. "We keep our eyes out and our ears open. Just like we always do. If he runs into trouble, we'll be there, but…let's have faith in him as well. Unlike me, he's at least not going out there by himself."

"But for how long?" Hunith breathed out. "When do you think he'll be back?"

"When he feels that he can come back," he answered.

* * *

Morgana was laying down on her bed as she was calmly resting on her pillow. She was blinking her eyes softly, taking in the scenery of her room, until the next moment she was seeing an arena. She was looking out at the grounds outside the castle. She looked around and saw that there were crowds of people there, all excited. In the center of the arena was Arthur, in full armor. He had his sword at the ready and his face was full of focus. It was directed towards his opponent. It was a young man. Younger than Arthur and compared to Arthur he was very underdressed for combat. He was in a simple tunic and linen garb. He had a small round wooden shield in one hand and a sword in the other. But, the sword caught her eye. It's crossguards were designed like wings and the bottom of the hilt looked like a dragon head.

The next thing Morgana knew, she was then out in a grassy plain. There were knights and soldiers of Camelot, all fully armed and they looked ready to fight. She saw both Uther and Arthur, who was holding a bloodstained sword, both glaring at the three. Everyone was looking at three figures in blue cloaks. Before them was a body of a man dressed in a blue cloak as well. A golden crown loosely hanging from his head but his face was facing the ground. The figure in the middle bent down to his knees towards the fallen man and seemed to be sobbing. The other two were shaking as well, in sorrow. Uther then yelled for them to be seized and one of the still standing figures drew out a sword. The same sword from before.

Morgana then gasped as she jolted awake.

What was all of that? That was no nightmare, she knew that now. She had just dreamt a vision of the future like she had learned from the Druids and Merlin. What she saw were things that likely were going to happen in the future, but she couldn't make sense of most of it. Who was that boy she saw Arthur facing? And what was happening on that plain? The only thing that those two events had in common were that sword she saw. That sword with the hilt of a dragon. She would have to keep her eye out for it.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this update. Nowe is going on his own personal quest with his two friends and Morgana sees him and Arthur facing each other down along with a grimmer future to that one. What could it all mean?

The next chapter will have a time jump. Over a year has passed and Camelot is getting ready to host a new tournament, open to all comers that happens only once every ten years. Arthur is eager to participate for the first time and Lancelot is considering of entering himself. But, there is a surprise entrant into the tournament with his own fan club.


	44. Warriors Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new tournament in Camelot draws in a new collection of people to the city.

_Give me honorable enemies rather than ambitious ones, and I'll sleep more easily by night._

_~ George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones_

* * *

Uther was sitting with Arthur in the throne room as they were listening to some of the reports from the knights. The Dicennial Tournament was approaching and Uther wanted the kingdom to be secured with such an important event being hosted in the city.

"There have been reports of a few bandits being spotted along the northern borders but they have been driven back for the time being," one of the men reported.

Uther nodded. "Good. I want the patrols in that area to stay on alert. I don't want any problems to rear their ugly head while the tournament is in motion."

The knight bowed to him. "Yes sire."

Uther then let his mind fall on another issue he wanted to address before the meeting was over. "Any news on the activities of our magical enemies?"

The people in the room tensed up. They knew how things tended to get in the throne room when the issues of magic were brought in. The knight went to just get it over with.

"There have been the usual reports. Sporadic appearances of Balinor, Emrys and their followers. The last reported sighting was over a month ago in Carleon's land."

Uther glared a bit but nodded. "Is that all?"

The man shook his head. "No. There was an incident over two weeks ago in the Gedref valley. A few soldiers had run into that new roving band of sorcerers."

The two Pendragons shared a look. In the last two years, there were new reported sightings of magic. They were related to a handful of people that seemed to be moving about the kingdoms and causing mayhem. Either freeing captured and pursued magic users or interfering in official affairs. At first, they thought it was more of Balinor's men as it was similar to how he had started but there had been no sighting of his symbol in their activities. It seemed to be a new, private band of sorcerers.

"What happened?" Arthur asked him.

"There was a magical beast roaming the area, attacking travelers. Men were dispatched to slay it and came upon this band that seemed to have finish slaying it by the time they arrived. When they saw that they were using magic, the men engaged them. However, this band struck a few of our soldiers down as they made their escape."

Uther then got up from his throne and then started to pace a bit as he let himself be lost in private thought. After a moment he stopped. "Offer an official bounty. Ten gold coins leading to information about this new band. Fifty for their capture. Balinor and Emrys are already causing mayhem for our lands. I will not let more come to believe that they can do the same."

"Yes sire," the knight bowed.

Uther then addressed everyone else in the throne room. "In the meantime, see that final security measures and preparations are done in the city for the tournament. I want no problems or incidents to ruin this event."

* * *

Out in the outskirts by the city a small group of six on horseback started to peek through the trees when they stopped as the sight of the city was before them. Towards the front were the two from Frith, Cobin and Jaden, with Nowe in the center of them. They, and their three new friends, were taking Camelot in.

"You sure about this?" asked Jaden as he looked over at Nowe.

He kept his gaze on the castle towers that stood above everything else in the city. Nowe had never seen another castle outside his home. He had to admit, it was truly a beautiful sight. It could rival home but he knew that the people that lived there wouldn't make people like him feel at home.

Cobin saw that Nowe was distracted by the city and sighed as he moved to answer Jaden for him. "We're low on money. We gave a good bulk we had left to help families who had damages done to their homes and property by that beast we slew two weeks ago. This is the best chance to get some, at least without resorting to being bandits."

Jaden shrugged. "We're technically breaking this kingdom's law just by breathing. What's a few more going to hurt." The others, except for Nowe who was still staring at the city, all turned to look at Jaden. He held his hands up at them. "Just a joke."

"So," Cobin said after a moment. "Camelot. I have to admit, for being the foothold of that butcher, it's actually a nice looking city."

"So is a wild rose. It's pleasing to the eye but when you grab it that's when you get cut by their thorns," Jaden put in.

Cobin rolled his eyes. "Nice visual there Jay."

One of the others, a young man with a blindfold, began to chuckle. "I for one appreciate a good visual Cobin."

Immediately, the whole group tensed a bit at his statement before Cobin let a small snort loose. "Funny as always Rafe," he said with his tone oozing sarcasm.

The blind young man, Rafe, let a small smirk loose on that one.

Another of the others, he went to look down at his sleeve covered arm and rubbed at the druidic triskele tattooed just below his left wrist. "As impressive as the city may look from here, it still feels too close for comfort."

The guy next to him gave him a pointed look. "Don't worry Galen. If anyone even thinks of laying a finger on you, they'll have to deal with me," he said sternly.

The druid's face softened a bit as a tiny grin begin to peek through. "Thank you Emir."

Nowe finally blinked as he looked away from the city to let his eyes go over to the three new additions to his travel party. It had been almost two years since he left Frith for his journey. In the beginning, it had only been him, Jaden and Cobin. The starting days of their journey were hard, especially since they weren't sure exactly where they should even go or do. Just riding aimlessly through the outskirts of the Five Kingdoms for weeks on end with no real direction in sight.

But when they found some hunters trying to catch a rogue druid, they found clarity in their journey. He was running as fast as he could from them with a wound that was freshly bleeding from his arm. He ran until he found himself stuck at a cliff that was too steep to climb with his injury. He then brought out a farmer's sickle as the only means to defend himself which the hunters only laughed at when they flashed their swords at him. Nowe, Jaden and Cobin stumbled upon them and the hunters told them to leave as they didn't want them getting in the way of getting the druid. When they didn't move but just glared at them, the hunters then moved to attack them too but that move ended with the hunters moving to get as far away from them as fast as they could. Galen then collapsed and they quickly treated him. When he was better, no one was really sure how, but Galen found himself tagging along with them for a few days that seemed to stretch for over a year now. He was somewhat pessimistic and rarely ever not serious but he was beginning to let himself begin to relax with them.

Then there was Emir. Over three months later, they had stumbled upon him when they went to a small town to pick up some supplies. As they entered, they found a woman being loaded into a cage by some Camelot soldiers. The people all around were just staring as the soldiers were taking the 'witch' to face justice in Camelot. Nowe had shared a silent look with the others and they knew what they were to do later on but they were thrown when someone moved to shout at them. That was Emir and he yelled that what they were doing wasn't right and the knight with the soldiers told the man to stop and leave. When Emir just stood defiantly at him, the knight struck him and then ordered to have him put in a cell. It was around nightfall that Emir saw his freedom by Nowe and his friends. Together they went to catch up to the transport, incapacitated the soldiers with their magic and freed the woman. Emir had repaid the knight who clocked him by driving his foot to his face and breaking the man's nose. Emir ended up tagging along after them after they freed the woman and silently welcomed him along. As the two 'newbies' of the group, it seemed to have brought him and Galen close and become quick friends.

For nearly a year, it had been the five of them traveling together until about three months ago when they came across Rafe. They had moved to take shelter from a terrible storm in some caves but had discovered too late that it was home to some flesh eating Wilddeoren. They had taken the four of them by surprise and blocked the entrance so they couldn't escape. But then a spray of gravel and small rocks were suddenly ricocheted at the creatures, which made them squeal and quickly run away from them. They knew that magic had done that and called out for the one who helped them and, slowly but surely, their savior came over to them. They were thrown to find a young man named Rafe and he was wearing a blindfold. He revealed that even though he was blind, with his magic he was able to 'see' in ways aside from the main way. Nowe wanted to know all about it and asked if he minded coming along with them and Rafe decided to journey with them for a while. A while that didn't seem to be ending any time soon. He was quite a bright and funny companion and someone they could always count on to 'see' the bright side to everything.

Nowe then took a deep sniff as he pulled himself out of his reminiscing. "Well," he coughed out. "We should get going and get ourselves registered."

"Just you three, right?" Galen asked him as he let his eyes go over to Jaden and Cobin as well.

Nowe smiled at the druid. "Unless you change your mind about joining us."

"Not even a little."

Before they could even begin moving though, Rafe stiffened and held his hand up. "Wait." He pointed his head upward a bit. "Something is happening. I'm hearing laughter in that direction," he said pointing off to the right. "And not it's not the jolly or friendly kind."

Nowe narrowed his eyes and let his ears try to focus and, sure enough, he faintly heard the laughter that Rafe was talking about. His blind friend's ears were fairly more sensitive than his or the rest of them. It even saved them more than one time.

"Let's check it out," he said as he motioned for his horse to the direction of the voices.

Over in the middle of a path, two men were on either side of a young man that they had started to harass. He had just told them that he was on his way to Camelot to compete in the tournament.

"Is that what your pretty sword is for?" one of them taunted.

"Yeah," the young man tried to say in his defense.

But the other guy came up and grabbed it. "Let me see."

He tried to reach and take it back but it was held out of his reach.

"You ever seen this tournament?" the first man asked him. "A boy like you has no chance. Specially without a sword," he sneered.

He and his partner then began to walk off but Gilli wasn't ready to stand down yet. "Give it back," he said to them, barely concealing his anger and frustration.

But they just kept walking. "I'm doing you a favor! One day you'll thank me," the first bully jested at him.

"I said give it back!"

Gilli then roared as he moved to throw himself at them but before he could reach them.

"He said give it back." The three of them then looked over to see Nowe and his friends start to slowly make their way over to them. Nowe then stopped and his friends stopped walking about a half step behind him. "Don't make me have to say it," he said in a scolding tone of voice.

"This doesn't concern you lads," the first man slurred out to them with a tone of threat in his voice.

At the side of Nowe, both Jaden and Cobin then drew their blades out in the open while Galen and Emir took a stance as if they were ready for a fight while Rafe just folded his arms. "You're right," Nowe calmly said, still staring at them. "So it might be best to not make it concern us." The bullies glared at the six of them before they turned and threw Gilli's sword at the ground by his feet. They then moved to carry on in the direction of the city. "Are you okay?" Nowe asked as soon as they were gone.

"Yes," Gilli asked as he went to pick up his sword. "Thank you."

"Our pleasure." Nowe then moved to extend his hand. "Nowe."

It was returned. "Gilli."

Nowe then turned to the others. "These are my friends. "Jaden, Cobin, Emir, Galen and Rafe," he said introducing each one.

"Hello," Gilli said with a nod. "And again, thank you for your help."

"Like Nowe said, it was our pleasure," said Cobin.

"You're going to compete in the tournament?" Gilli then turned to Rafe. The blind man smiled and pointed to his ears. "My ears picked up a bit of your conversation with those two."

He nodded. "I am."

Jaden smiled. "Oh, so are we," he said pointing to Nowe, Cobin and himself.

Now Nowe smiled. "Maybe you'll see one of us in the ring."

Galen's eyes narrowed as he spotted a glimmer in the dirt. He then moved over to pick it up and found that it was a ring. His eyes widened as he saw the inscription on it.

Gilli quickly spotted him and moved to grab it. "That's mine," he said as he quickly pocketed it. "Uh, again thank you but I should get going."

He then took off quickly for the city leaving the six of them watching after him a little confused at his abrupt leave though Galen was looking after him with some sadness.

* * *

Arthur was whacking away at a practice dummy in the castle courtyard with Lancelot watching nearby. Lancelot was looking around at all the practice going on nearby. It wasn't just knights on this particular day, there were also a few guards and even a few more…questionable looking characters. One was wielding a custom made axe and moved to hack off the arms of the training dummy in front of him. He had a very dark and brutal look about him.

"Lancelot, be sure that my sword is sharpened and my armor is tended tomorrow. It's only two days until the tournament. It will become a circus around here tomorrow so I won't be able to practice much," Arthur said as he took a hard whack at the dummy's side.

"Are all of these people competitors?" Lancelot asked as his eyes lingered on the mutilated dummy the axe wielder was with. "Not the sort I remember seeing during the last tournament that was held in the city."

Arthur let a small puff of air out as he lowered his sword and stepped away from the dummy. "I would think so. This tournament is only held once every ten years. And it draws in a-" Arthur tried to search for the best word. "Wider range of competitors." He would settle with that. "So, it tends to last for a few days longer than the standard tournament with people from nobles to commoners competing. I was too young to compete in it last time myself."

"Commoners?" Lancelot eyes narrowed. "But, the Knight's Code?"

Arthur shook his head. "Not this time. The rules for who is allowed to compete don't apply to this competition." Arthur went to lean on the dummy to rest a bit as he looked over at Lancelot with a small smile. "Which means even you can enter."

Lancelot finally looked away from the others and back at him. "Me? I can enter? As myself this time?" The last time that Lancelot competed in Camelot was in disguise.

That made the prince snort. "Yes, as yourself Lancelot. But, I should probably warn you about the deaths."

That made his servant's face fall. "Deaths?"

"This tournament is more open, but its also more dangerous. The rules are lenient on more than just who is allowed to enter. What is allowed in the ring is also more open, such as being allowed to use any weapon. And there is no penalty against killing."

As soon as he finished saying that, the axe man then swung and the dummy was split in half. At the sound, Arthur and Lancelot's heads had turned to look at it before they looked back at each other.

"I can see why it's so popular," Lancelot slurred out.

Arthur let a chuckle loose. "Well, there is also the 100 gold coins that's given as the grand prize. For some, that's more than worth the risk."

Lancelot straightened up. Gold was something that most commoners would do anything to get, even risk their lives. That explained what brought out common men to compete. But Arthur told him that nobles yearned to compete as well. Even he was competing and he knew that Arthur wouldn't fight in something like this for something like gold. "And for those where gold isn't an issue? What's worth the risk for them?"

Arthur softened a bit as something seemed to pass and glaze over his eyes. "This tournament has existed for centuries. The winner is immortalized as a champion in records of the Five Kingdoms Lancelot. Their name is put down, forever, as among the greatest warriors the land has ever seen."

Lancelot heard the tone of Arthur's voice as he said that and he had a sneaking suspicion of where this was going."

"Arthur, who won this tournament last time?"

Arthur's eyes cleared up as he looked him square in his. "My father." Lancelot nodded his head. "He faced the strongest and fiercest this tournament brought and emerged the victor. Not just ten years ago either. He's been the reigning champion for the last thirty years. I'd never seen him look so great as when he last defended his title." Arthur had a far off look come over him and Lancelot didn't need to hear anymore. He understood perfectly.

Lancelot moved to head to Tom's or rather now Elyan's forge to get both Arthur and his sword prepared for the tournament. He was walking through the castle gates when he was flagged down by someone.

"Excuse me." Lancelot turned to see a dark haired young man.

"Can I help you?" he asked him. The young man was about to speak but he seemed to freeze at the sight of him. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh…I'm sorry but, have we met before? You seem familiar?"

Lancelot narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't say that I recognize you."

"Oh…well, can you help me? I'm not sure where I need to go to sign up for the tournament?" he asked.

Lancelot gave him another look over. He looked to be far younger than he was. Around the age of 15 or so. "You're going to compete?"

He nodded. "Me and my friends." Lancelot saw a small group of other young men watching them off to the side. They seemed to be waiting for him. "Can you help us?"

Lancelot blinked before he nodded. "Yes. All you have to do is just head on inside and make a right towards the training courtyard. There is a table set up for the register."

"Thank you."

But Lancelot moved to stop him before he could walk off. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you and your friends to enter. This tournament is going to be full of quite a lot of people. And a good many are not the friendly competitive sort."

He just smiled. "You don't have to worry about us. Sadly it wouldn't be the first time meeting with people that want us dead."

He kept the smile as he said that and Lancelot had to wonder if this kid was insane. Or if he had delusions of thrill and grandeur or maybe a death wish.

"Nowe!" one of them called out at them.

He nodded at them before looking back at Lancelot. "Thank you again but we have to get going. We have a lot to do today."

As Nowe headed back for his friends, Lancelot stared after him and narrowed his eyes a bit. Now that he thought about it, something did feel familiar about that boy. Lancelot was sure that they'd never met and yet it felt like he'd seen him somewhere before.

* * *

Gilli was walking through the streets of Camelot, taking in the sight of the city. Everywhere were banners hung in celebration for the tournament and the streets were full of excited people. Gilli had just finished with his registration and was now looking for a place to lodge up for the night. His eyes then fell on the nearest tavern and he decided that this was a good enough place to stay. He stepped inside to see that the place was packed with people, laughing and drinking. He moved through until he found what seemed to be the innkeeper.

"Excuse me," he said as he approached the man.

"Can I get you anything?" the man asked him as the boy approached him.

"A room," he told him.

"I'm only taking competitors. Spectators have to stay outside the city walls."

"But I am a competitor," Gilli told him.

The innkeeper looked him over and rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

Gilli took out his registration paper. "Here," he said holding it for him to take. "I'd like a room, please."

The innkeeper looked at the form and then went to pull out a key. "You'll have to share."

Gilli's eyes widened. "But," he started to argue.

The innkeeper cut him off though. "You want a bed or not?" Gilli sighed and went to reach for the key but the man pulled it out of his grasp. He held out his other hand to him. "And I'll have my money now."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be dead by sunset," the man said smugly to him.

Gilli handed the man his money and the key was then dropped in the palm of his hand. He then started to head for his room when he saw he was being flagged down.

"Gilli?"

Gilli's eyes widened. "Nowe?" He then went over to stand in front of the table where he saw Nowe and his friends eating. "You're all staying here too?"

But Emir shook his head. "No. It's too crowded here for our taste. We're going to camp out in the wooden outskirts behind the city while we're here."

Galen nodded. "We're just having a small meal before we head on out." He then held a hand to a vacant spot. "You want to join us?"

Gilli looked to the other five and their eyes widened a bit, or in Rafe's case he had lifted his head at Galen and his suggestion. He stared at the spot but he shook his head. "No. I probably shouldn't."

"No, it's okay. I'm sure you could use a friendly meal after earlier today," Galen insisted which seemed to make his friends even tensed.

Gilli eyed them for a moment but shook his head. "I'm sorry but, I have unpacking to do and I'm tired from traveling. So, thank you but, no." He then went off and headed towards the stairs to head for the rooms. Gilli found his room and entered and found that he was sharing with three other people. They were moving about the room and barely paid him any heed as he headed for the only spare bed left. He just set his pack down on it before he removed his sword from the strap on his back. He then sat down and moved to pull out the ring in his pocket and stare at it solemnly.

Nowe's eyes followed after Gilli until he disappeared and then he looked back at Galen. "What was that about Galen?"

He moved to spin his spoon in his soup. "I was just trying to be friendly. I'm sure that Gilli could use some friends, especially in his case."

"What case?" Emir asked him.

Galen finally looked up from his bowl. "The same case that I, Nowe, Cobin and Rafe share."

At that, they all leaned in closer.

"Are you sure?" Cobin asked him.

He nodded. "Positive."

"How do you know?" Rafe asked him.

"His ring. It bears a mark of the Old Religion. I've heard of them once. They act as conduits, ways to channel _certain_ gifts," he stressed.

Nowe then went to look back up at the stairs. "Is that so?"

* * *

Uther, Arthur and Morgana were sitting for dinner as Lancelot and Gwen were nearby serving them. Lancelot tried to catch Gwen's eye in between serving the three though Gwen seemed to be trying to not look at him for some reason. Arthur and Morgana noticed and wondered if something was wrong?

"You ready for the tournament Arthur?" Uther asked his son.

He nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be. This isn't my first tournament father."

"But it's your first time in this tournament," he corrected.

Morgana nodded. "Right." She then turned to Uther. "You were in this tournament how many times?"

"Four," said Uther before he went to take a drink from his goblet. "And I won the last three."

Morgana then smiled at Arthur. "That's a lot to live up to."

"And I'm ready to," he said not rising to her bait.

"I still remember when you won last time," Morgana told Uther. "It was amazing."

Uther smiled at her. "And what makes you think you won't see it again?"

Both Arthur and Morgana shared a look.

"I thought you said you were too old to take the field again?" Morgana said in some confusion.

"Oh, it's not age that's stopping me," he told her.

"It's duty," said Arthur. "The kingdom needs him to rule, not to fight."

Uther narrowed his eyes indignantly at him. "And you think I can't do both?" he teased.

"No, of course I don't," Arthur said in his defense. "But there are others who can do more of the fighting now."

Uther nodded before he returned to his meal. Morgana stared at Arthur for a bit as he seemed to try hard to not look up from his own plate after that. Lancelot and Gwen went off to the side to get some more wine and water for them. Lancelot tried to catch Gwen's eyes again but she was still avoiding to look at him.

"Guinevere?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"What?" she said finally looking at him. "No."

* * *

The arena was filled with the contestants overlooking the crowds of people that were watching them in excitement. Emotions were high even if this was just the presentation of all the contestants. Some of them were smiling at all the people who had come to see them while some were just standing there in silently and unmoving to appear proud and strong. Nowe, Jaden and Cobin were among the ones that were smiling, especially to the spot where Galen, Emir, and Rafe were sitting. They were all smiling at them though Galen was half distracted with consciously holding onto his sleeve where his triskele was branded underneath.

Emir noticed. "Relax Galen. You'll be fine," he muttered to him.

Nowe was looking off at all the competitors and quickly spotted Gilli not too far away from them. He could see Gilli was staring out with a hard face at the crowd though his eyes were flying about showing that he was nervous under his mask. He then looked at the rows of competitors and his eyes narrowed as he saw the men that had tried to bully Gilli on the road outside the city. He let out a heated huff from his nostrils before he scanned the rest of the competitors before his eyes settled on some red. At first, he thought it was a simple knight of Camelot competing before he honed in on his face and realized that it was Prince Arthur. He remembered him from when they met roughly three years ago. Nowe also saw that next to Arthur was standing the man who gave him directions just yesterday. The one that seemed familiar and seeing him next to the prince suddenly made it clear. He was the one that Nowe had seen during Camelot's attack at Aglain's camp. The one that had let those druids go.

But then the trumpets started sounding which made the whole arena cheer out as one. When the trumpets stopped, everyone fell silent and all eyes fell at the royal box. The Lady Morgana stepped forward and looked down to address the contestants.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you all to Camelot!" she said out to all of them. "This is a contest like no other and open to all comers. Including our reigning champion the king!"

At that everyone looked over to see that the king himself started to move forward and stopped right before his son. Arthur actually looked shocked seeing him, along with Lancelot and a few other people. All the magical people in the crowd and their friends gave the man a tense look before they were pulled away when Morgana began talking again.

"There are no rules. No weapons are banned. The last man standing takes the prize."

* * *

Morgana was off reading at the side of her room, while Gwen was preparing her bed for the night.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Gwen asked her.

Morgana didn't look up from the paper she was reading. "For a bunch of brutish and ill tempered men trying disembowel each other in front of the whole city?" Morgana then finally looked up at her. "Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled. Gwen let a small laugh loose but it quickly faded. Morgana could see Gwen frowning and knew what was wrong. "You don't need to worry Gwen." She froze in her actions to look at her. "I saw how you were with him at dinner yesterday. You're scared for him but don't be. Lancelot has faced far worse and emerged unscathed. He will do so again, I believe that. You should too."

Gwen heard how sure Morgana said that and it made feel a bit lighter. "Thank you," she said in a grateful whisper. Her eyes then fell to the paper in her hand. It seemed like a letter. "Who is that from? You've been reading it ever since dinner ended."

Morgana looked back to the letter in her hand and quickly folded it back up. "Oh, it's from no one important. Just some news from my sister's home."

"Oh." Gwen's smile widened to show that she didn't buy it. She then laid the last pillow in place. "Everything's ready."

"Thank you Gwen. I'm going to stay up for a little longer but you can go now."

"You sure?"

Morgana nodded as she got up and went to hug Gwen goodbye. "Yes, I'll be fine. If you leave now then I think you might be able to catch Lancelot before he even leaves for the night."

Gwen smiled at that. "Good night."

After she left, Morgana went to pick up the letter and unfolded it again. She went down to the signature of the sender on the bottom. Merlin. For the last years, ever since they last parted ways, Merlin had been sending Morgana a letter every few weeks. They were often filled with various things from things he had learned about her gift of foresight to a spell that he thinks she might be interested in learning. When Morgana read the length of Merlin's latest letter for perhaps the tenth time, she then went and uttered a spell that made it become blank. It was among the first spells that Merlin sent her that he felt could come in handy for her. She then went and put the letter in a small box that already had a few others inside which she then went to hide in a corner of her dresser. Morgana was careful with these letters and even more careful with her magic. Even with that thought in her head, she settled herself in bed with a small smile on her face. She was feeling at peace with herself.

But as she slept, the smile was wiped away as she paled. Morgana saw the banner of Camelot flapping proudly in the wind. Then there was a dark figure walking towards it. He was approaching it slowly but intently until he stopped just a few inches from it. He then reached to his side and pulled out a beautiful sword with a hilt designed like a dragon with sapphires for eyes. He then made a hard swipe with it and slashed the flag to ribbons. Morgana didn't see the man's face as it was covered in a hood but she could see the blue cloak he was wearing over his armor, both had the crest of the Dragon King etched proudly on them.

Morgana's eyes flew open. She sat up and her breathing had quickened as she placed her hand over her fast beating heart.

* * *

Nowe was awake at the crack of dawn, listening to the snoring of his friends towering over the waking sounds of birds. He was leaning against a tree as he sharpened his Dragon Fang with a whetstone. He let a small smile as he looked down at the two sapphires serving as the dragon's eyes on its hilt, glistening in the rising sun. He had a feeling that the next few days were going to be quite eventful.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry again for this delay but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'll try harder to not have the next chapter be too long a wait.

The next chapter will see the tournament begin with Arthur, Uther, Nowe, Jaden, Cobin and Gilli all vying for the win but things start to develop that complicate their focus and their fighting.


	45. The Time Isn't Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament goes underway with Arthur, Lancelot, Uther, Gilli, Nowe and his friends all taking part. As it continues, Gaius circles around both Gilli and the young magical prince. Nowe confronts Gilli about his use of magic in the tournament and tries to get through to him.

_Self-Belief is not Self-Centered. We can only fight effectively for others if we already believe in ourselves._

_~ Carla H. Krueger_

* * *

Gwen calmly opened the door and stepped into Morgana's room that morning to find that she was already awake and sitting off to the side. "Morgana?"

Morgana stiffened before she went to cover up the paper. "Oh Gwen, you surprised me."

"I'm sorry," she said a little embarrassed. "Were you up all night?"

Morgana sighed and shook her head. "Only for a little while."

"Nightmares?" she asked.

Morgana smiled sadly at her. "No. I guess all the excitement from the tournament is making me feel a little restless."

Gwen didn't quite believe that but she smiled and nodded. "Oh. Are you okay enough for some breakfast?"

"I'm famished," Morgana sighed out.

Gwen then stepped out and Morgana's face fell a bit as she turned back to look back at her table. She took out the paper that she had been drawing the sword she had seen in her dream. One of the first things that Merlin had told her was that he heard stories of some seers logging down their dreams in journals and some even drew what they saw to better make sense of it all. She wanted to try and draw the weapon while it was still fresh in her mind. Morgana looked at her drawing and thought that it seemed like a good enough drawing. It was actually a beautiful looking sword with a dragon's head hilt and wings for crossbars. It's too bad that she couldn't have seen a better image of the one that was wielding it.

* * *

Arthur struck his sword but it was blocked by the opposing knight's shield. He jumped back to avoid the swipe from his opponent and then they moved to circle each other for a moment before they went for each other again. The audience around them was watching in excitement and glee as they watched the two go at each other. Galen and Emir were watching with narrowed eyes while Rafe was sitting calmly, not able to see anything but could still hear the ring of the clashing steel. A few more moves was all Arthur needed to disarm his opponent and the man quickly surrendered to Arthur at swordpoint. The people in the stands stood up in praise and celebration at their prince's victory though three of them stayed seated.

"Impressive," Emir sighed. "Arthur Pendragon certainly lives up to his reputation as a great warrior."

"He's the son of the Butcher," Rafe grunted. "Naturally, he needs his blooded knights to be gifted with sharp and pointed objects and wouldn't want his son to be anything less than the best of them."

Galen felt the underlying rage in his words. "Rafe, are you okay?"

The blind young man grit his teeth. "As well as could be expected. When do you suppose our friends go on?"

Galen closed his eyes and reached his mind out. After a moment, he opened them again. "Nowe says that Jaden is first and is the next match."

"Good." Emir straightened himself up eagerly. "Any idea who is opponent is?"

* * *

Lancelot was getting helped into his armor by Gwen after the two of them helped serve both Arthur and Morgana their breakfast. Gwen stopped in her movements to give herself a good look at him. She thought that Lancelot looked right in his element. He couldn't look more right than he did right now.

"It was nice of my brother to loan you this armor," she said before moving to help him finish getting ready.

Lancelot smiled as he she helped fasten in the front breastplate for him. "Yeah, though he said that I could make it back to him by getting past the second day."

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Sounds like he's betting on you," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why would he bet on me?"

"Well…I might have insisted that you were so good that you were even teaching Arthur some tricks," she said with her cheeks reddening a bit.

Lancelot smiled as Gwen finished with fastening his breastplate. "Then I better make sure that his odds are pretty good then."

"Be careful Lancelot."

"I will be," he promised.

Lancelot then walked over to the arena where he saw that his opponent was already being shown into the competition area. Lancelot saw that it was one of the young men that was with the one he helped direct to signing up for the tournament. Seeing him across from him, Lancelot saw this one was not as young as the one that he had talked to but still young, maybe bordering on 18. The guy had a small shield in one hand and a sword in the other but that was all he seemed armed with. He wasn't even wearing any armor on.

He smiled at him. "I remember you. Thanks for the assist before."

Lancelot smiled. "I'm Lancelot. What's your name?"

"Jaden."

Lancelot nodded before looking him up and down. "I have to ask Jaden, why are you and your two other friends even competing? You're just boys. Is it for the gold, or the glory?"

Jaden shrugged. "We have our reasons. How about you? You're no knight or nobleman, that's for sure." Lancelot let a small chuckle escape him at that. "Is that why you're fighting? Gold and glory?"

"No. Not really."

Nowe and Cobin were off to the side as they watched Jaden and his opponent lightly speaking with each other before the bell was rung to start their fight.

"Jaden's facing that guy who helped us out the other day. He doesn't seem like a knight though. From the armor, looks like a high rank soldier. What do you think?" Cobin looked over and saw that Nowe was eyeing the guy inquisitively. "Nowe?" he asked giving him a small bump. "Something wrong?"

Nowe blinked as he kept his sight on Lancelot. "Sorry, it's just, I can't help but feel like I recognize him from somewhere."

Cobin narrowed his eyes. "From where?"

But before he could answer, the bell had rung to begin the match. The two of them stared at one another for a small moment before they brought their swords up into a stance. Lancelot and Jaden stared at each other, not moving a muscle for a moment, before they went at one another. Their blows started to send out metallic vibrations that were heard by the crowd and they cheered as they went at one another.

Gwen was fidgeting where she was standing as she held her clenched hands to her bottom lip as she kept her eyes locked on Lancelot.

Morgana noticed how Gwen was shaking next to her and moved to take her by the wrist. "He'll be okay."

Gwen smiled softly at her. "I know," she lightly breathed.

Morgana then turned to look back out but Gwen noticed that it wasn't to the fight. She was looking over to where some of the fighters were standing. She saw that she was looking towards where that young participant was standing.

There was a great explosion of cheers that erupted when Jaden lost his grip on his sword after a forceful clash of their blades. His fingers slipped and the sword flew out of his hand to the ground, a little bit aways from him.

"Oh, not good," Cobin said with a bit of a cringe.

Jaden looked up, expecting for Lancelot to finish him, but saw that he was just standing there. Lancelot nodded his head at him, as he looked at Jaden's fallen sword.

"Pick it back up," Lancelot huffed out as he lowered his sword down, to his side..

Jaden kept his eyes on him as he quickly moved for his fallen sword. As soon as it was back in his hand, Lancelot rose his own sword back up and they began again.

The three friends watching from the spectator area were amazed.

"What just happened?" asked the blind Rafe.

"He waited for Jaden to get his weapon back to continue the fight," Galen explained. "It slipped from Jaden's hand and he could've just ended it there, but didn't."

"I wonder why he didn't?" Emir asked.

"Sounds like this Lancelot didn't want to win that way," Rafe mused out to them.

Emir shook his head. "Yeah, but that could cost him with Jaden."

But it didn't. Over a minute later, Jaden was being held at swordpoint and he dropped his sword. "I yield!" he said as soon as he did.

The bell rung out to signal the end of the fight and the crowd burst into applause. Lancelot lowered his sword before he reached down and picked up Jaden's and handed it back to him.

Jaden took it and looked at him curiously. "Why? Why didn't you just beat me back there?"

Lancelot smiled at him. "I don't turn my sword on unarmed person." And with that, he headed off.

* * *

Nowe swerved himself back to avoid the strike from the man he was fighting before he quickly sent a hard elbow hit to his unguarded side which made the man topple out of balance. Nowe then went and launched himself to his left and tackled his opponent so that he could completely lose his footing. He quickly moved the blade of his sword to the man's neck and he quickly shouted that he gave up.

All his friends roared out in happiness that was supported by the cheers of the crowd. Nowe then stepped away and took a good look at the crowd. The shouts and adulation of the people seemed to blend together and it was all for him. He had to admit, he liked it. He then went and raised his sword up on high and smiled at them all which seemed to make the people cheer harder.

Gaius was off to the side eyeing the young man with calculating eyes. Gaius saw that Nowe was perhaps the youngest competitor in the tournament this year but his fighting skill was superb. He wore no armor or protective padding, not even a shield, and he emerged from his last two fights without a scratch. He seemed to have natural skill but Gaius could also tell that he also had top notch tutelage as well. Which would suggest that he was far better off than his simple peasant demeanor would suggest. Especially from the fine sword that he was wielding.

Nowe raised Dragon Fang into the air as the people applauded the young man. Morgana was in the royal box, clapping at the boy's victory as he raised his sword in triumph. As he turned to look in her direction, her eyes widened at his sword. The sword in her dreams. It was him.

Nowe was smiling and laughing as he made his way to his friends. "I did it," he said as he got to them.

"Of course you did," Jaden laughed out. "That guy didn't stand a chance."

"Not a one," Cobin nodded with him. "And you didn't call for any help?"

Nowe got the hint. "No, of course not. We said that we wouldn't for these matches, right?"

Cobin nodded. "Of course." He then looked out and narrowed his eyes at the next two participants heading out into the field. "Hey, isn't that Gilli?"

Nowe turned to see that the young man they had helped in the woods was walking forward as he seemed to swinging his sword a bit to loosen his nerves. "Yeah." Nowe then moved to lean on the wooden post and began clapping. "Gilli!"

"Good luck!" Jaden called out to him with a wave.

Gilli seemed to have heard because he looked over at them. His face was a little solemn but he nodded over to them before he turned to face his opponent.

Morgana was at the box and was staring at where Nowe was standing with his friends.

"Morgana?" Morgana turned to see that Gwen was staring at her. "The attendant is waiting."

Morgana looked over and saw that the attendant by the bell was waiting for her signal to begin the match. She nodded and gave the man the signal.

When the bell rang, Gilli's opponent wasted no time to try and strike a quick winning blow. Gilli blocked it with the simple metal shield that he had and tried to push him back. But his opponent was bigger and batted his attacks away. Gilli started to lose ground and was heading into the arena's wall. Gilli's arm was then grazed by a hit and the pain made him fall with his back against the wall. The man took his sword and tried to bring it down on him but Gilli was barely able to move out of its way. The sword got lodged into the wall and Gilli's magic instinctively pushed it further in so that it got stuck. While his opponent struggled, Gilli quickly got up and struck at him and separated him from his weapon and knocked him out. The crowd burst into applause at the surprise victor.

Emir stood up and clapped for him. "Wow, he's good."

Galen nodded. "He is, didn't hurt that he used a little something to help him turn it all around."

"You mean?"

"Yes. I could feel it." Galen kept his eye on Gilly and noticed the reflective shine from the ring on his finger.

"Do you think anyone saw?" Rafe asked him.

"No, I don't think so. It was very subtle. If it wasn't for my training, I wouldn't have noticed."

Gilly was moving off but he was stopped by Gaius.

"Well fought young man," he told him.

"Thank you," Gilli smiled at him.

Gaius then pointed to the wound on his arm. "That needs to be treated. I'm the Court Physician, I could tend to it for you."

But Gilli shook his head as he moved to cover it up. "It's just a nick. Thank you but I'm okay."

"Gilli!" Both Gilli and Gaius looked over to find Nowe, Jaden and Cobin moving over to them. "Congratulations. That was a great win."

"Thank you Nowe," Gilli said in a small voice.

"You as well young man." Nowe then looked over at Gaius. "I saw your match. Very impressive." Gaius then looked over at Jaden. "You as well."

"I lost," Jaden reminded him.

Gaius smiled at him. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, especially when your opponent is someone like Lancelot."

Nowe's eyebrows rose a bit. "You know him well then?"

"As well as anyone here in the castle who would know the prince's personal servant."

"He's Arthur's servant?" Nowe mumbled. "For how long exactly?"

Gaius narrowed his eyes at the question but answered nonetheless. "Less than five years now." He then saw something like recognition pass over Nowe's eyes. As Gaius stared into Nowe's eyes, he started to feel like they were somehow familiar. And this young man's appearance seemed familiar as well. He then looked over at Gilli and caught his ring and something seemed to click. "Nowe is your name, correct?"

Nowe nodded. "Yes."

"That's quite an interesting name to have."

Nowe let a small smile spread out. "Oh, well thank you uh...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Gaius," he told him.

Gilli then nodded. "Uh, I have to go now." He then left the four of them to look after him.

Cobin then cleared his throat. "Maybe we should head back. My match is the one after the next one."

"Well, the best of luck to you," Gaius said to him. "And to you as well Nowe."

"Thank you." He then led his two friends off as they headed back to the waiting area for the participants. "Now I know why Lancelot seemed so familiar to me," he explained to them when they were out of earshot of anyone else.

"Why? Who is he?" Cobin asked.

"He's the one that Merlin came to help during that plague that hit the city a few years ago. Along with the wraith and the unicorn's curse."

"The prince's servant? Wow," marveled Jaden.

"That's not all." Nowe's face stiffened a bit. "I've met him once before."

"Where?" both his friends asked.

"It was at Aglain's camp. When it had been attacked by Camelot and Aglain was killed. Lancelot was part of the hunting party. I ran into him as he stumbled on some druids that were hiding in some brushes."

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "I wish you told me that sooner. I would've struck to kill, he would've deserved it for trying to kill helpless druids."

But Nowe shook his head. "No, I didn't finish. Lancelot found them, but he let them go."

"He what?" Jaden thought he heard wrong.

"He let them go," Nowe repeated. "He didn't even put up a fight when I got to him. Just told me to take them and get them out of there. I even saw him lie to some knights and say he hadn't found anyone." The three of them looked over across the arena where they saw Lancelot standing next to Prince Arthur as they watched the next match already underway.

"A servant that can fight like him, works for the Prince of Camelot, but befriends your brother, both sides of him," Cobin said in an undertone. "And doesn't choose to kill innocent magic users like everyone around him, but seems loyal to the ones that do. I don't understand."

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "He's different. That's all I can understand."

As the three of them were distracted, Gaius was watching them over at the side. Or rather, focused on watching the youngest of them. The boy known as Nowe. He knew the name. Or rather it's meaning. He meant it when he said it was interesting. It was a name that meant  _Dragon Child_. And from his look and demeanor, he could clearly see the resemblance that this boy had to a certain other young man he had met before. The one called Merlin. As well as his resemblance to the young girl known as Liana. He was their brother, and the third of the children of the Dragon King Balinor. He wondered what he and his friends were doing in Camelot, competing in a tournament. As well as that other young man that was wearing that ring.

* * *

Gilli found a small alcove in the castle and checked to see that there was no one around. He pulled his sleeve up to see where he had been wounded by that sword. He took a deep breath and put his palm over it and then muttered the heating spell his father had taught him all those years ago. His palm emitted a great degree of heat and bright light, and a moment later, Gilli's wound was closed. However, the spectacle seemed to draw some attention because he heard some voices sounding out nearby and he quickly ran for it.

What had happened had been brought to Uther's attention but thankfully, Gaius had been able to come up with a believable explanation for what happened that steered the situation away from sorcery. However, Gaius knew that it wouldn't abate the king's suspicions for long. He sensed that the only reason that Uther was going along with it was because too many eyes were on Camelot at the moment with the tournament and if he did anything to jeopardize it over a trivial incident then it would harm Camelot's image to the other rulers. He recognized the signs of an old healing spell and could guess which magic user had been responsible. Between him and Nowe, and potentially the boy's other friends, Gaius began to fear what might come to happen with these young magic users gathered here, in the worst city for magic kind to be in.

* * *

Arthur was eating dinner in his room while Lancelot was drinking some water off to the side.

"Seems we have some good competitors this year," Lancelot mused before he went to down some water.

Arthur nodded. "I did think that you had some trouble with your opponent this morning."

"Jaden…he was good. Surprised me a few times, I had thought I was finished for a moment there."

"But you weren't. You won," Arthur said with a small smile.

"So did you," Lancelot reminded him.

But Arthur shrugged. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Lancelot saw that Arthur didn't sound as happy about that as he normally would be. "Something wrong Arthur?"

The prince sighed to himself. "My father. He also won today. There's a good chance that I could be matched up with him."

"You think you might lose?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that I might win." Arthur didn't see a good outcome for this. If he won, his father would be humiliated and could be angry with him for embarrassing him. But, if he lost, then he would be humiliated in front of the kingdom and that could mean his father might become disappointed in him. Either way, it seemed that he couldn't see a positive way out of this.

Lancelot understood. "It's a tournament Arthur. These kind of things are bound to happen. Besides, your father might not even go on to face you. He could be eliminated before that could even happen."

Arthur looked over at him skeptically. "Right, and who would be crazy enough to triumph over my father in his own kingdom?"

* * *

Nowe raised his sword to meet the blade of the warrior he was fighting before he quickly went forced their blades down and sent a back hand punch to the side of their head. It stunned his opponent and Nowe brought his blade down to graze the man's left leg, near his knee. That made him fall down on his other knee before Nowe sent a hard kick at the man's chest and made him fall painfully on his back. He then held his throat at swordpoint and the man quickly yelled that he yielded.

Uther was standing next to his son and the two of them gave polite but quick claps.

"Seems like there is a rising star in this tournament," Arthur mused as he watched the boy smile at the crowd.

Uther looked the crowd over to see the people loudly cheering for the unknown. "And seems to be getting quite popular with the people as well. This Nowe seems to be able to navigate his in the fighting ring and the spectator stands."

Arthur looked over at the lineup. "It looks like he'll be your next opponent."

His father nodded. "Yes, it's quite surprising. This boy clearly possesses natural talent, and it's clear that he has received good instruction. A little more than you would expect to find in a commoner, wouldn't you say Arthur?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows at his father's deduction. "Not exactly." He looked over to where Lancelot was standing. He was also moving forward in the tournament.

The next fight was then starting. Cobin was going up against one of the two thugs that had harassed Gilli, Tindr. He was smiling at Cobin as they went to take their places.

"It's time to pay you back for that stunt you pulled," Tindr spat at him.

But Cobin just raised his eyebrows at him. "Stunt? Oh, you mean keeping you from ganging up on some poor guy and then robbing him. Sure you don't have that backwards, or are you really just that stupid?" And with that, the bell sounded. Tindr charged at him, trying to take Cobin's head but he ducked and struck him down below with the butt of his sword's hilt. Most of the crowd winced as the man gasped inaudibly before he fell to his knees in pain. "Yeah, definitely stupid." Cobin then moved to send a hard punch at the side of his head and knocked him out.

Lancelot hissed as Cobin was declared the winner. "Crude, but definitely effective."

Gwen was next to him and her face was cringing as she tried not to look at the man on the ground. "I know that there are no rules for how to fight but did that one have to do that?"

He shook his head. "No." Lancelot then saw that Cobin was giving the man one last hard look before he started walking out of the ring. "But something tells me that it was personal between him and Cobin Guinevere."

Gwen raised her head and looked over at him. "You know him?"

"No, not really. I just met him and his friends when they came to town and needed help to find where to register. There they are."

Over to where Lancelot was pointing, Gwen could see that Cobin was with two others. She recognized one. "Lancelot, isn't that guy the one you fought with yesterday?"

"You mean Jaden? Yes, and the other one is Nowe. They came here to compete together along with some others. I managed to spot them in the crowd, cheering for them."

"They all are quite young. Especially that one," she said pointing to Nowe. She saw as Nowe smiled at his victorious friend and his lit up face made Gwen's fall down a bit. "Lancelot…does that boy seem familiar to you?"

Lancelot looked at them. "You mean Nowe?" He narrowed his eyes. "I have been feeling something from him but I know I've never met him before now. I don't forget a face. It's more like…he reminds me of someone else."

Gwen nodded as that seemed the best way to describe what she was feeling. Nowe seemed to stir something in the back of her mind. But, it seemed like it was stuck in the back of her mind somewhere.

* * *

The final match of the day was starting. Nowe, Jaden and Cobin looked on as Gilli was moving into the ring, across from his opponent Nollar, the one that tried to steal his sword back in the woods. The clapped and cheered for him and he sent a nod and grateful smile their way.

The man was glaring at him. "Don't be so smug because one of your little friends took out my partner. They're not here to save you this time. And when your corpse is lying in this ring, I'll be taking that sword." Gilli narrowed his eyes and gave his sword a simple swing. The man then caught sight of the ring on his finger. "And I'll help myself to that pretty ring while I'm at it. Looks like it'll buy me a decent amount of ale tonight."

Gilli looked down at his ring and glared up at his would be tormentor. The bell rung and their fight began. Nollar was bigger and stronger physically then Gilli and he was using that to his advantage. While Gilli tried to use his speed to counter it, he had let himself start getting boxed in towards the divider from the ring and the spectators. He was backing away from Nollar when his friend Tindr came up and grabbed him from behind, locking his arms at his sides. Gilli turned back to see that Tindr's face was red from either or both rage and pain from his earlier fight. He tried to fight and free himself but Tindr's grip was tight and was now exposed to Nollar who was approaching him like stalking predator.

Gilli's heart was racing as he dropped his sword which was lying uselessly on the ground. He then clenched his hand in panic as his ring started to glow slightly. Gilli's eyes sparked and Nollar fell off his feet. It surprised Tindr and Gilli took advantage of his moment of misfocused and pushed himself back and thrust his head back, into the man's nose. Gilli ran for his blade and quickly ran it into Nollar, killing him. Gilli stared at Nollar's body with shock plastered on his face.

The crowd was still in high spirits though was still a little shocked seeing someone just die in front of them all. Lancelot, Gwen and Arthur stared at the body while Gilli moved to leave the ring. His eyes passed over Nowe, Jaden and Cobin who were staring blankly at him. He then looked away and kept walking off, passed them. He didn't see himself pass by Gaius who looked back at him with disapproval plastered on his face.

* * *

Nowe was roaming the streets of Camelot with a somber look on his face. According to the others, today wasn't the first time that Gilli had used magic. Galen had told him that Gilli had already used magic to help him win the previous day as well. It had been a subtle use which is why Nowe and the others hadn't seen it and it had slipped from the others' minds after their matches so they didn't think to mention it. Now, with what happened today, they remembered. They agreed that they had to do something about this before it got out of hand. The last thing they needed was for Gilli to do something that went and drew undue attention from Uther, or from Nowe's family. Not to mention, run the risk that Gilli might let himself become corrupted by his own power and go on to become someone like Nimueh or Tauren. Nowe volunteered to go and talk to Gilli alone, as to both quell the situation and not make him feel as if he was being ganged up on.

Nowe walked in to the tavern of the inn as he saw that there were people drinking and talking excitedly about the tournament. He walked over to the innkeeper and his eyes widened as he caught sight of him.

"You. You're Nowe, I saw your match. Congratulations on your win. I've seen men twice your age that don't fight as well."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"Are you here for a room? We've gotten two vacancies due to all the people that were eliminated today."

But Nowe shook his head. "No. I'm actually here to see someone. He's staying here."

"Only competitors are staying here while the tournament is in effect."

"He is a competitor. His name is Gilli. Do you know him?"

"Gilli? Yes, a good fighter too. He's in room four."

"Thank you."

Nowe made his way upstairs to the rooms until he found the door to Gilli's room. He then went and gently knocked.

"Who's there?" he heard from the other side.

"It's Nowe. Gilli, can I come in?"

Nowe heard some frenzied movement for a moment. "You can come in." Nowe then stepped in and saw that Gilli was a bit on edge. "Why you'd come?"

"I came to check up on you. Are you okay?"

Gilli smiled. "I'm great. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of what happened today. You seemed troubled right after it."

"That wasn't my fault. He was going to kill me," he quickly threw in.

Nowe held his hands up at him. "It's okay Gilli. I understand that. You don't have get defensive."

"I just panicked. His friend was holding me so that he could kill me," he said still a little panicked.

"Gilli," Nowe said a little louder making him freeze. "Relax, no one's accusing you of anything. Yes, what happened is on them, especially on the oaf that held you back. Now, not only is his friend dead because of it but he has something broken above and below for his trouble," he threw in with a bit of a chuckle.

That made Gilli nervously smile back at him. "But I'm okay Nowe. Really. If you were worried about that then you don't have to be."

But Nowe shook his head. "No, there's something else. It's about what else you did during the match. And, in your previous one too."

Gilli swallowed nervously. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean." Nowe then looked over behind him to make the door he had left ajar shut.

Gilli jumped a bit. "Must've been the wind."

Nowe looked back at him. "It wasn't." He raised his empty hand up and then mumbled a spell under his breath. Suddenly, a small object flew out from Gilli's open rucksack and went right into his palm which he closed as soon as he did. Nowe turned the ring around in his fingers. "Interesting ring. From what my friend tells me, it bears a mark of the Old Religion, as a means of being a conduit and even an amplifier for certain gifts."

Gilli was staring wide eyed at him. "What? How?"

"Because I'm like you." He then opened his palm and the ring started to hover over it and then slowly drift for Gilli where he went and took it back. "And you're like me. A warlock, born with the gift of magic." He then eyed the ring that Gilli was looking at with unshed tears. "Where did you get that?"

"It was my father's."

"Was he gifted too?"

Gilli nodded. "But he didn't want to use it. He was attacked, by some thugs. They ganged up on him, beat him, but he wouldn't use it. He was too scared too, even to save himself."

"Like you were when we found you," Nowe mumbled.

"I don't want that to be me. I don't want to be scared anymore."

Nowe saw Gilli's hold on the ring tighten. "Is that why you wanted to be in the tournament? To prove that you're not you're not scared? Like your father."

"People walked all over my father. I had to watch it all the time. When he was gone, it started happening to me. I don't want that to be my life too." Tears were freely falling from him now. "You've seen the way that people are now. They're showing me respect. And you don't know what that's like for me."

"No, I don't and won't pretend that I understand." Nowe had been protected his whole life. Growing up in Frith, where his magic was regarded as a gift, had meant that he was spared from the fear and hate the purge generated against magic. He hadn't experienced the harsh realities that magical people had to face in the Five Kingdoms. In the last two years, he started to get a better grip on what it was like. "But if you don't stop using magic in your fights then instead of disrespect, you'll be dead."

"Without magic, I'm nobody. People think they can just kick dirt in my face. In our faces. You're in the tournament too," he pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm not using magic. We can't here."

"Why not? The rules say we can use any weapon we want."

"True, but if you get exposed then Uther will not hesitate to execute you."

"Then why not stop him here and now," he breathed out heavily. "You're fighting him tomorrow. We can finally stop this here and now. After everything he has done to us. To our kind. He has to answer for what he's done. Maybe it's finally time for magic to stop hiding and fight back."

Nowe closed his eyes for a moment and then nodded. "You're right. Uther does have to answer for what he's done. All of it. And he will, I promise you Gilli. Magic will fight back, and end this dark time once and for all. But, the time isn't now."

"Why not?"

"Because it will be on our terms. Not his."

"But, you could finally end it Nowe. Tomorrow."

"Will it? If I use magic against Uther, I would only make that man a martyr. Make him an inspiration for others, like his son to continue his work. Embolden the nobles and knights under him to continue what he preaches is a noble purge. No," Nowe said shaking his head with his own eyes starting to shine a bit. "I won't allow myself to let that be how Uther is remembered. How the glorified massacre he started is chronicled. Would you?"

Gilli shook his head. "When?" he demanded. "When  _do_  we finally fight?"

"When we're ready. All of us. This is far bigger than you Gilli. You're not alone, even if it must feel like that for the longest time. There are others. More than you could imagine who are working to bring more on our side. To prove his words and actions false."

"Balinor…Emrys," Gilli mumbled.

Nowe let a small smile come to him at the thought of his father and brother. "You could add my name to that list. But, you must stop using magic to help you win the tournament. I can understand that you could've been killed today, but using it for an easier win yesterday, that is unacceptable. If you really want to feel respect from people, then you have to start respecting yourself first; and your magic. It isn't something for you to risk and waste on selfish and false adulation.  _Use_  your gifts Gilli, don't  _abuse_  them. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Nowe turned and started to leave the room as Gilli moved to wipe his face as he stared after him. "Who are you?"

Nowe stopped and looked back at him. "Tell you what. Don't use your magic for the rest of the tournament, and I'll tell you." Then he left.

* * *

**End of Chapter 45**

A/N: Sorry for the long delay but I got distracted with my other stories. I know how Merlin tried to get through to Gilli but it didn't work. At least, not until after Merlin had to step in to personally stop him. Here, I wanted Gilli to be confronted by someone that shares the same desire to fight back. To speak with him as a fellow warrior as well as magic user but more responsible.

The next chapter will have the close of the tournament where there will be a surprise champion with a surprise closing. Also, the reason for why Nowe and his friends they came and entered the tournament will be revealed.


End file.
